


I Wait

by Zana_Lee



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action & Romance, Blank Period, Eventual Smut, F/M, Post-War, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 164,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zana_Lee/pseuds/Zana_Lee
Summary: Sasuke ended his redemption mission and returned to Konoha, because there was one more thing he needed to confirm. SasuSaku - Blank Period.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 188
Kudos: 516





	1. Chapter 1

I Wait

Chapter 1 – Hurricane

  
_**“Didn't know what this would be,** _   
_**But I knew I didn't see.** _   
_**What you thought,** _   
_**You saw in me.”** _

The Fire Festival was in full swing as Sakura and Ino walked the streets together. Ino had opted for a kimono-style ceremonial dress, her hair done up in an elegant bun and she wore a little bit more makeup than usual. For Sakura, however, the weather was way too hot. She’d chosen something less stuffy, a pretty pink cropped sleeveless top and some cropped shorts. The sun beat down on them mercilessly and Sakura was thankful she’d remembered to wear sunscreen.  
“Oh! Ice cream!” Ino ducked towards the stall and Sakura followed, thankful for the little roof over the stall that provided some shade. Sakura leaned over Ino’s shoulder, looking over the various flavours.  
“They all look so delicious,” Ino whined. Sakura grinned, tapping her finger on the cool glass. “The lime one sounds refreshing, doesn’t it?”  
Ino shot her a bland look. “Lime? Who eats lime flavoured ice cream?”  
“Well, some people might since they have the flavour here.”  
Ino rolled her eyes. “I think I’ll take strawberry.”  
The man smiled, putting a scoop of strawberry on a sugar cone for her.  
“Hmm, this vanilla honeycomb sounds delicious.” Sakura mused, and indicated she wanted that.  
Ino paid for them and the two girls set out again and stopped for a moment.  
Naruto and Hinata were walking together, both dressed in summer clothes. Hinata’s swimsuit peeked out from beneath her white shirt, her hair still slightly wet. They walked together, hand in hand, Naruto leaned down to whisper something in Hinata’s ear and she blushed and laughed.  
“Ugh,” Ino groaned. “They would be annoying if they weren’t so damn cute.”  
Sakura laughed and Naruto looked up. “Sakura-chan!” he waved at her enthusiastically and Sakura smiled, waving back.  
“Newlyweds,” Ino shook her head, “Let’s go.” She grabbed Sakura’s arm and dragged her down the street. “I hope I don’t become like that.” But the small smile on Ino’s lips said that she secretly hoped she did. Sai hadn’t proposed yet but Sakura was sure he would soon. Things between Sai and Ino had shifted dramatically when they’d returned from the Land of Silence. According to Ino, Sai had marched into the flower shop a few days after they’d returned while she was working there, bought some flowers and promptly gave them to her, when she questioned it, he’d apparently confessed he’d read it in a book and asked if she didn’t like it. She had liked it. A lot.

There was a cheer from the centre of town, and the villagers began moving towards it.  
“Oh, I think the fire show is starting.” Sakura and Ino pushed through the crowd to get to the front. Every year, some of the shinobi who were proficient in Katon style jutsu would put on a show for the villagers, showing off their various jutsu. From fire birds, to spiralling flames. Sakura licked her ice cream, watching the flames dance in the sky above them.  
Later, as the sun was setting, Ino cleared her throat awkwardly. “So, have you heard from Sasuke-kun?”  
Surprised, Sakura blinked. “What?”  
“Come on, Sakura. Almost all of our friends are either in a relationship or already married. It doesn’t take a genius to figure out you’re saving yourself for him.”  
Sakura blushed and looked away. “That’s weird, coming from you.”  
“Hmm,” Ino hummed, “I suppose it is. But, I’m with Sai now. And I…” It was Ino’s turn to blush now, “I love him.”  
Sakura grinned at her and Ino waved her off, suddenly even more flushed. “My point is, I want you to be happy.”  
“Who says I’m not happy?”  
Ino stared at her, unconvinced.  
“I have my missions and work at the hospital. I’m too busy for a relationship anyway. And my work fulfils me, Ino.”  
Ino shook her head, “There’s a huge difference between being fulfilled and being happy.”  
“What do you want me to say?” Sakura stopped walking, the sun had almost completely disappeared from the sky now. “That I miss him? That I wish he was here?”  
Ino said nothing, but her lips thinned as she watched Sakura’s face grow sad. “I do. I do miss him. I see you and Sai, Naruto and Hinata. Hell, even Shikamaru and Temari when she’s around. And I feel so empty that it hurts. But it’s complicated with me and Sasuke-kun. You know that.” Unconsciously, Sakura fingers grazed her forehead. “We haven’t had a chance to talk. Properly talk. Since the war.”  
“But you still love him.” It wasn’t a question but Sakura nodded.  
Sakura opened her mouth, but whatever she was about to say was drowned out by Chouji calling out to Ino as he approached. Sakura’s jaw dropped.  
Chouji was walking with a girl. They were holding hands. But that wasn’t the most shocking thing.  
Ino pointed at their joined hands. “W-What is this?”  
Chouji grinned, blushing. “We’re on our first date.”  
“Aren’t you that shinobi from Kumo…?” Sakura asked but she knew the answer. This was the girl who came to Konoha looking for Sasuke all those years ago.  
“Yeah. What of it?” she asked, a little unfriendly.  
Ino and Sakura exchanged a wide-eyed look.  
“This is Karui.” Chouji said, “And this is Ino and Sakura.”  
Karui nodded at them.  
“So, uh, how did you two lovebirds meet?” Ino asked and Karui’s yellow eyes turned to her, “Why do you want to know?”  
Chouji laughed nervously. “We met during the war and I….thought she was beautiful.”  
Karui’s eyes softened on him and she leaned down, pressing her lips to his cheek quickly.  
Sakura saw Ino give a slight smile. “Well, we won’t keep you two any longer. Karui, come by the Yamanaka flower shop some time, I’d love to get to know Chouji’s girlfriend better.” Ino hooked her arm into Sakura’s and began walking but neither of them missed the way both Chouji and Karui’s cheeks lit up at the word _girlfriend_.

They walked in silence for a while, neither of them knowing how to continue their last conversation, until Ino spoke, “I’m sure he’ll come back soon, Sakura. And when he sees you,” she grinned. “You’re even cuter now than the last time he was here.”  
Sakura couldn’t hide her shy smile. “That’s not true.”  
Ino continued in a very serious voice, “Yes it is. This is hard for me to admit since we were rivals for so long, but you’re really pretty Sakura. And I’m a hundred percent sure that Sasuke-kun is not going to know what hit him when he sees you.”  
Sai dropped down next to them, slightly out of breath. “I’m sorry I’m late. I got here as soon as I could.” He leaned in, giving Ino a kiss. She stared up at him, eyes warm and shining. Sai glanced at Sakura, suddenly embarrassed that she’d seen that and Sakura grinned.  
“I have to get going.” She began walking backwards and Ino reached for her. “No, you don’t have to…”  
“There’s something I have to do. I’ll see you later, ok?” Sakura gave them both a reassuring smile and turned, jogging away into the crowd of people. It was almost time. She moved through the streets, the heat had died down a little but the summer humidity in Konoha was always the worst during the Fire Festival, the slight breeze helped, blowing through her hair, cooling the sweat on her skin.  
Sakura reached the steps and bent down to take her sandals off as she descended to the river bank, like every year since the first time she sat here. With him. Sakura remembered the first time she came here during the Fire Festival. It was a bittersweet memory now, but one she cherished. Of her and Sasuke-kun just a little while after the Chuunin Exams.

S _akura descended the stone stairs to the riverbank and stilled, fingers twitching on the rail. There was someone already sitting on the summer grass, staring up at the sky. He turned his head to her._  
 _“Sakura?”_  
 _“Sasuke-kun!” Sakura approached him, bare feet padding over the grass. “I didn’t know you’d be here.” It was so hot and secretly, she’d planned on dipping her feet into the water to cool down. But she couldn’t do that now that he was here too._  
 _“I come here every year. To watch the fireworks.” He explained, turning back towards the river._  
 _Sakura’s smile slipped from her face as she stared at him, illuminated by the bright full moon. “…Alone?”_  
 _“Aa. I used to….” He hesitated, “Come here with my family.”_  
 _Sakura’s heart sank as she watched him, it was rare for him to mention his family and she could count on one hand the times he’d said anything related to them in front of her. “Do you want me to go?” she asked softly._  
 _Sasuke looked up at her again and shook his head. “Stay, if you want to.”_  
 _Shock fluttered through her and it took her a moment to respond, Sakura nodded rapidly a few times and sat down next to him._  
 _The fireworks started then, lighting up the sky in a rainbow of colours and when Sakura glanced at him, the colours seemed to shine down on his face. He appeared to be somewhere else, he was looking up at the fireworks but his eyes were glazed over slightly as if he was seeing something else. Sakura swallowed, her throat suddenly tight. She turned, tilting her head back to look up at the fireworks. One after one they exploded in the sky._  
 _“I think this is the best place to watch the fireworks,” she said. “I’ve never seem them this clear. It’s so pretty.”_  
 _Sasuke turned to look at her, he didn’t speak for a moment but Sakura could feel his gaze on her. “My mother used to think so too.”_

  
Sakura had come here alone, every year since the first time. The river bank had changed somewhat after the destruction of Konoha but the view remained the same. She sat down in the same spot, her feet dangling over the edge, water tickling the soles of her feet. Overhead, the fireworks started and Sakura tilted her head up.  
“What are you doing right now?” she whispered, fingers gripping the grass between them tightly. Sakura turned her head to the spot where he would sit. What he would look like now with the light of the fireworks on his skin. The image made her heart ache and so Sakura turned her gaze back to the sky.

x-x-x-x

Four days. It had been four days since Sasuke had returned to the village. Which meant three days of Ichiraku Ramen and from the looks of it, Naruto was going for a fourth. Sasuke sighed and Naruto glanced at him. “What is it?”  
Sasuke said nothing.  
Naruto narrowed his eyes but kept walking.  
It was a warm summer day in Konoha, just a few weeks after the Fire Festival and it seemed things had returned to normal. The heat, however, was exactly as unbearable as Sasuke remembered. And unlike when he was a kid, Sasuke had no summer clothes now. Sweat trickled from his hair and down the back of his neck. Naruto sped up a little when they neared Ichiraku and Sasuke couldn’t understand how Naruto still wasn’t sick of ramen day in and day out. He didn’t voice his thoughts, though. They sat down at the counter. Ichiraku had expanded a little by adding some more tables outside and extending the stall a little.  
Naruto rubbed his palms together in anticipation as the old man came out of the kitchen area, grinning when he saw them. “It really brings back memories to see you two here together! All that’s missing is Sakura and then it would be just like old times.”  
Naruto placed his usual order and Sasuke ordered the same, his eyes going to the empty chair between them, not as inconspicuously as he thought. Naruto noticed, brows lifting.  
Luckily, before he could speak, Ino entered Ichiraku, Sai’s arm around her waist. Sai and Sasuke locked eyes for a long moment. Sai’s face gave nothing away but Sasuke sensed his suspicion. “Oh, Sasuke-kun! I had no idea you were back.”  
Sasuke looked over at her. “Hn. I returned a few days ago.”  
“It’s too bad you missed the Fire Festival.” And on and on she went, Naruto and Sai chiming in to the conversation now and then but Sasuke blocked most of it out and when the food came, Ino and Sai said their goodbyes. Sasuke felt relieved when Ino touched Sai’s arm and gave him a warm smile as they left.  
Naruto dug in straight away but Sasuke hesitated, glancing at the empty chair again. Sighing, he knew he was going to get some kind of reaction for this, “I haven’t seen Sakura since I got back.”  
Naruto froze, turning towards Sasuke, noodles hanging from his mouth. After a moment of chewing and swallowing, he spoke, “It’s rare for you to ask about Sakura-chan.” Naruto said pointedly.  
“And?”  
Naruto leaned his cheek into his palm, resting on the counter as he looked as Sasuke, exaggerated surprised on his face. “Hey, I’m just saying. For you to ask…maybe you missed-“  
Sasuke glared at him. “Are you going to tell me or not?”  
Naruto laughed under his breath, “She’s away on a mission. She’ll be back,” he gave it some thought, “Maybe tomorrow or the day after.”  
Sasuke frowned, “Alone?”  
Naruto who had been about to go back to his ramen, glanced at Sasuke, “Yes, Sakura-chan’s really strong you know.”  
“I know.” Sasuke said, not knowing why he’d asked that. Of course, Sakura was strong and completely capable of doing a mission on her own. He picked up his chopsticks, hoping that Naruto would drop the subject, and luckily – easily distracted by ramen, he did.

x-x-x-x

Stepping through the gates after a mission had become one of Sakura’s favourite feelings. She loved the feeling of coming home. Sakura waved at Genma who was on gate duty and proceeded through the streets towards the Hokage Tower, but if she was being completely honest, she was really looking forward to a nice long shower to wash off all the grime and sweat and blood from the last mission.  
Sakura knocked on Kakashi’s door and gave an annoyed sigh when there was no answer, so she knocked again. Was he asleep in there again? Sakura opened the door only to find the office empty.  
“Ah, Sakura. You’re back.”  
Sakura turned to see Shikamaru coming up to the office, arms filled with a mountain of paperwork. She actually felt a bit bad for her sensei. “Is Kakashi-sensei away?” she held up a scroll, “I want to report on my mission.”  
“Yeah, he’s meeting with the elders right now.” Shikamaru passed her and set the paperwork down. “Give me the scroll, I’ll make sure he reads in.”  
Sakura tossed the scroll to him and he caught it easily.  
Shikamaru hesitated, glancing away and then back at her. Sakura frowned, “Is everything ok?”  
“Yeah, but you should know-“  
“Shikamaru! Are you coming or-“ Temari entered the office and paused when she saw Sakura. “Oh, Sakura.”  
Why did she seem so surprised? Temari and Shikamaru shared a look. Shikamaru tried to speak again but another guy entered the room carrying _more_ paperwork. Geez. It took Sakura a moment to remember his name. Yurito. He greeted her with a friendly smile.  
Shikamaru’s face fell when he saw the papers.  
“Shikamaru, no.” Temari said, hands on her hips. “You promised me we would go out for lunch today.”  
Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck. “Temari…”  
“Don’t _Temari_ me.”  
Sakura gave an uncomfortable laugh, “Well, I’ll see you guys later.”  
Temari waved but did not break her stare down with Shikamaru and Sakura ducked out of the room. Secretly pleased that she could go take a shower right away.

x-x-x-x

“For someone who was so eager to see Sakura-chan, you’re sure taking your sweet time right now.” Naruto said, hands deep in his pockets as he stood under the shade of a tree on the training grounds.  
Sasuke stilled, stopping his head from whipping towards Naruto just in time. Although, him freezing was as much of a reaction as looking at Naruto would’ve been and Sasuke knew that the bastard was aware of that. “I never said I wanted to see her.”  
Naruto grinned. “Didn’t you? Well, my bad.”  
Sasuke glared at nothing in particular as he continued putting his weapons away. “How do you even know she’s here?”  
“I have eyes everywhere, you know.”  
Sasuke almost rolled his eyes. “Konohamaru? It was Konohamaru, wasn’t it? I saw you talking to him.” They began walking towards town.  
“It may or may not have been Konohamaru.”  
Now Sasuke did roll his eyes.  
Naruto walked with his hands behind his head like always but Sasuke didn’t miss the way Naruto kept glancing at him. He sighed. “What is it, Naruto?”  
Naruto didn’t hesitate. “I guess I’m just wondering if you missed Sakura-chan.”  
Sasuke didn’t answer for a moment, instead of responding to that, he said, “She…wrote to me a few times.”  
Naruto did a double take. “What?”  
Sasuke shot him a look. “You didn’t know?”  
Naruto shook his head.  
Sakura hadn’t send many notes over the years, just enough and somehow they’d always arrived when he was missing home or thinking about the three of them a lot. They were always short. They always wished him well. Sasuke thought of the last note and how she’d mentioned the fireworks and that she remembered the time they watched them together. _The view is still incredibly beautiful, Sasuke-kun_. Sasuke had already been on the way home at that point, but the note had been…well received.  
Naruto looked over at him, “Have you guys been exchanging love notes or something?”  
Sasuke closed his eyes, shaking his head. No, they weren’t love notes. Sakura never once mentioned anything like that. Had he expected her to? Maybe. But they never were. “I never wrote back.”  
Naruto have an annoyed sigh, “ _Nice_ , Sasuke. Real nice.”  
Sasuke looked away. He had his reasons. Naruto hadn’t been wrong though, Sasuke wanted to see her. He wasn’t sure why exactly. To thank her for the notes? Maybe that was it. Naturally he ignored that fact that having to wait a week to see her had been fairly annoying to him. Naruto’s earlier question came back to him. Had he missed Sakura? Sure. Sakura was important to him. As was Naruto and Kakashi, so missing her was only natural.  
Naruto actually smirked at him as if he’d heard that inner monologue. “Well, here we are.”  
They stopped in front of an apartment building in the older part of Konoha, not too far from the hospital or the training grounds. Sakura was a practical as ever.  
Sasuke followed Naruto up six flights of stairs to her apartment on the far side of the walkway. Naruto put both hands on the door, knocking repeatedly. “Sakura- _chann!_ ”  
No answer.  
Naruto glanced at Sasuke, who was giving him a pointed look. “She’s here okay.”  
He proceeded to knock again. “Sakura-chan! Are you here? It’s me.”  
Sasuke sighed sharply, finally fed up. He lifted his hand, knocking three times, his knuckles loud on the door.  
“Oh, you think she’s going to hear that.”  
“ _I’m coming, I’m coming_!” Sakura called from inside sounding flustered.  
Sasuke shot Naruto a smug look. Naruto grumbled under his breath.  
Sakura pulled open the door and froze, her eyes snapping to Sasuke. Slowly, her lips parted. Sakura’s hair was slightly wet, strands sticking to her skin, her cheeks were flushed. Sasuke assumed she’d just taken a shower. Her green eyes were brighter than he remembered them being.  
“Sa…Sasuke-kun.” Had she not heard he’d returned?  
Her hair was a bit longer than the last time he’d seen her, skin a bit more tanned by the summer sun. She looked more mature, more woman-like.  
“I’m here too, ya know.”  
Sakura blinked, turning a narrow-eyed look on Naruto, who blanched. “Of course I saw you.”  
“Did you?” Naruto asked unable to stop himself from grinning. Sasuke’s eyes followed the flush on her cheeks as it spread. Sakura’s fists clenched at her sides. Was she going to hit Naruto? But Sakura looked down for a second and then glanced back at Sasuke. “Come in.”  
Sasuke entered first and Naruto followed. The apartment was small. A living room with open-plan kitchen, a closed door that he assumed led to her bedroom and another door that was probably a guest bathroom. The apartment was sparsely decorated, just a few things here and there, with some photos pinned to a board on the wall. The Team 7 photo was the only one in a frame and Sakura displayed it proudly.  
When Sasuke looked up from the photo, Sakura was watching him. “Do you want something to drink?”  
“Aa. Water is fine.”  
“I’ll have some juice.” Naruto announced, sitting down on the couch.  
Sakura turned, heading to the kitchen.  
Naruto was giving Sasuke a pointed look, which the Uchiha returned with a glare. What the hell did Naruto want from him now?  
“When did you get back?” Sakura asked, ice clinking in the glass.  
“A few days ago.”  
She paused and after a moment looked up at him. “Are you staying long?”  
Sasuke hadn’t had an exact time frame in mind, but he didn’t plan on leaving any time soon. “A while.”  
This seemed to please her. She looked down, but he could see her smile.  
Sakura, carrying a tray with their drinks, came over and handed him a glass of ice water and as Sasuke took it from her hands, Sakura’s lips tipped up into a tentative but sincere smile. “Okaeri, Sasuke-kun.”

Welcome home.

The words affected him in an unexpected and strange way and Sasuke swallowed, it had been many, many years since anyone had said that to him, and looked at him like that, in that way that meant they were truly happy that he was home. To most, the words meant nothing at all. A pleasantry or something to say out of habit. But to Sasuke, it was different. Sasuke’s fingers tightened around the glass and finally taking it from her, his answer was slow in coming,  
“Thank you.”

x-x-x-x

Thanks for taking the time to read this. I’ve been playing around with this idea for some time. It’s definitely going to be a slow burn but I really want to try and make this a bit more realistic in some aspects. I’ve really wanted to tell my version of how Sasuke and Sakura finally fell in love and this story will be how I imagine that happening.  
So essentially this takes place when Sasuke returns to the village after Sasuke Shinden.  
The story is named after an incredible song by Day6.

Here is a teaser from Chapter 2:

_Sakura couldn’t sleep. And how could she? With him in the other room. Just a few feet away. Sakura covered her face with her hands, suppressing a groan. Why did you tell him it was ok to sleep on the couch? Sakura slapped her cheeks as quietly as she could. Because you’re a good person and Sasuke-kun is your friend. She paused. Right?_

Thanks again for reading!

-Zana-Lee


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura couldn’t sleep. And how could she? With him in the other room. Just a few feet away. Sakura covered her face with her hands, suppressing a groan. Why did you tell him it was ok to sleep on the couch? Sakura slapped her cheeks as quietly as she could. Because you’re a good person and Sasuke-kun is your friend. She paused. Right?

I Wait

Chapter 2 – Bittersweet

**_“Your cheek is softly by the sun,  
Makes my heart beat like a drum.  
I know it hurts you,   
I know it burns you.”_ **

****

The next day, Sakura found herself summoned to the Hokage’s office. No doubt Kakashi wanted to discuss her mission. To be honest, Sakura had avoided thinking about it. While her mission had been to investigate the genin that had gone missing from one of her clinics, it had turned into something troublesome. Bandits, most of them missing-nin, had been abducting genin, and while Sakura had managed to stop their operation in that area, something told her what she’d stumbled upon was only the tip of the iceberg when it came to what they were doing. As a med-nin, and someone who’d fought in a war, Sakura had seen a lot of death, but the genin she’d found…their bodies piled together and set alight. _Children._ No older than she was when she became a genin. It turned her stomach. As a shinobi, she’d learned early on to compartmentalize things. To deal with them later. Seeing Sasuke and Naruto had helped pushed that to much later. But deep into the night, the images had plagued her and she’d been unable to fall asleep. 

Sakura took a deep breath, focusing on the feeling of sunlight on her skin as she neared the Hokage Tower and then another, as she walked up to her sensei’s office. Sakura gave two slight knocks and Kakashi immediately called for her to enter. To her surprise Shikamaru, Naruto and…Sasuke were all in the office with Kakashi. His sharingan had been activated. “Sasuke-kun?”  
Shikamaru cleared his throat and Naruto said, “We’re here too, ya know.”  
Sakura shot him a warning look and Naruto put his hands up, grinning.   
Ignoring him, Sakura stepped into the office. “What’s going on?”  
“Sakura, I’ve asked Sasuke to look at the fragment of the shinobi tool you brought back. Even he’s been unable to touch it,” as Kakashi spoke, Sakura walked over to peer at the fragment around Sasuke shoulder, “But he suggested to look at it using his doujutsu.”  
Sakura nodded, “And? What have you found?”  
Sasuke glanced at her and Sakura, realizing how close they were quickly took a discreet step back. Behind her Naruto snickered softly and she had to practice extreme self-control in that moment. Self-control unfortunately did nothing to hide her blush. Sasuke glanced at Naruto briefly before looking back to her. “This thing contains probably as much chakra as a Rasenshuriken.”   
Sakura’s eyes widened. “How is that possible?”  
“It’s vibrating like that because different types of chakra are mixing, making the nature chaotic.” He explained.  
“So…like that chakra of different shinobi mixed together?”  
Sasuke’s eyes scanned her face for a moment and then he nodded.   
Sakura’s lips pressed together. “I see.”   
“The amount of bodies you found,” Kakashi cut in, “Does not equate entirely to this, though. Even if they were genin.” He paused briefly, “Sakura, we’ve also received reports of similar incidents. In the Land of Rivers and the Land of Waves.”  
Sakura spun, heading for the map on the wall. Her fingers traced a path. She bit her thumbnail, a habit they suspected she’d picked up from Tsunade. “What do these places have in common?” On the map she tapped the Land of Waves, Land of Rivers and then the Hidden Grass. She didn’t wait for anyone to answer, “They’re not major hidden villages. But each have a small shinobi force.”  
“But not big enough that it would cause a commotion if some shinobi went missing.” Kakashi said and then turned to Shikamaru. “Bring me reports on missing shinobi.”   
Shikamaru nodded and headed out of the office. Sakura turned back to them, leaning back against the wall. “They’ve been trying not to attract attention with whatever they’re doing. Perhaps it was just bad luck when they took that genin from my clinic?”  
“Or,” Sasuke said, his sharingan fading, “They’re looking for shinobi with more chakra.”  
Naruto’s eyes narrowed. “You think they were luring Sakura-chan out?”   
Sasuke shrugged. “Think about it. Sakura is one of the most powerful shinobi in the world right now.”  
Through her life, Sasuke hadn’t praised her a hell of a lot. And it had always made her particularly happy when he did. The feeling now, however, was extremely different. It wasn’t so much what he said, Sakura had worked hard for her standing as a shinobi. She was confident in her abilities. It was _how_ he’d said it. So matter of fact, as if _he_ acknowledged and recognized her strength. It made her heart swell.  
Shikamaru returned then, scrolls in his arms. “I found these immediately. They’re from the last few months.” He set them down and Kakashi opened one after another while the four of them watched. Naruto explained both Sakura and Sasuke’s theories to Shikamaru, who frowned, putting a hand to his chin. “Both seem possible, but we’ll need to investigate further. Some or none of this missing cases could be connected to these bandits. I think we need to proceed with the assumption that they are.”  
Kakashi looked up. “The motive behind this shinobi tool seems the most concerning. Sakura, you mentioned in your report that it seemed old.”  
Sakura nodded. “Ancient, would be the word to describe it. Much older than the weapons used by Kumo during the war. It was spherical in shape but the symbols on it were covered in dirt. This,” she pointed to the fragment, “Broke off when the thing fell during our fight.”  
“Shikamaru is right, this warrants investigation.”  
“Let me go, Kakashi-sensei.” Sakura said, “This was my mission to begin with.”  
“You mission was to save the genin that was kidnapped from your clinic. You succeeded in that.”  
Sakura glanced away. She’d saved one, but the pile of bodies…  
“If they’re after Sakura-chan she can’t go alone.” Naruto said, slapping his hands together, his fist to palm. “Team 7 should take care of this.”  
Kakashi pinned Naruto with a look. “Naruto…have you forgotten already?”  
Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. “No,” he laughed nervously, making it obvious he’d forgotten whatever Kakashi was referring to.   
“The five-kage summit is next week.” Shikamaru threw in, taking pity on him.  
Naruto’s face fell in defeat.   
“That leaves…” Kakashi looked between Sasuke and Sakura. “Sasuke, I know you just returned to Konoha-“  
“Hn. It’s fine. I accept the mission.” He said immediately.  
Sakura’s eyes widened. “Huh?”  
“Well, then,” Kakashi stood. “Sasuke and Sakura, I hereby order you to investigate the disappearance of shinobi in the smaller villages and find the connection to this mysterious shinobi tool. I trust your discretion in whatever direction this mission will take.” He turned to Sasuke. “I _expect_ you to report in regularly.”  
“We will,” Sakura answered for him.   
“You leave at sunrise.” Kakashi told them, “Dismissed,” he didn’t take his eyes from Sasuke when he said, “Have fun.”   
  


x-x-x-x

Sakura laid in bed, unable to sleep. Maybe she was still filled with adrenaline from her mission or maybe it had to do with Uchiha Sasuke sleeping on the couch in the other room. _What were you thinking? Inviting him to spend the night?!_

After meeting with Kakashi the three of them had gone to Ichiraku. And while Sasuke had initially been displeased about having ramen again, Sakura swore she saw him smile more than a few times. The thought of it made her heart squeeze wonderfully and she couldn’t stop her own smile from growing fondly. The first time she’d seen his smile, Sasuke had glanced at her, as if sensing her eyes on him. He’d dropped his head a little but the smile didn’t fade and he’d looked back to Naruto who was talking on and on about his honeymoon, a tale which Sasuke hadn’t heard before. Sakura’s heartbeat had rushed a bit then, she felt _giddy_. Seeing that smile, however small, meant to her that whatever feelings Sasuke had sought to understand during his travels had changed something in him.   
  
Later, Hinata had joined them as if she’d somehow sensed Naruto was there, Sakura had bumped Sasuke’s shoulder with her own while Hinata was whispering something to Naruto. “Thanks for agreeing to come with me,” She’d expected no reaction like always but he’d turned his head and looked down at her, one eyebrow lifted, “Aa.”

Sakura hadn’t been able to stop her grin and she turned her head away. _You surprised me, Sasuke-kun._

And now, she found herself here. And Sakura still couldn’t sleep. And how could she? With him in the other room. Just a few feet away. And a mission with an unknown timeframe ahead. Who knew how long they’d spend travelling. Alone. Younger Sakura would have been thrilled. Older Sakura however knew enough to know that being alone with Sasuke meant he was going to be all business. This was a mission after all. And yet…She grinned and Sakura covered her face with her hands, suppressing a half annoyed groan. _Why did you tell him it was ok to sleep on the couch anyway?_ Sakura slapped her cheeks as quietly as she could. _Because you’re a good person and Sasuke-kun is your friend._ She paused. _Right?_  
No, that wasn’t exactly true. Being around him like this was torture. But the sweet, amazing, agonizing kind. In the darkness, Sakura reached up and touched her lips. In the last few hours, she’d spent a lot of time staring at his lips. Memorizing that wonderful smile, how they curved when he spoke. But now, alone, she wondered for the first time in a long time, what it would feel like to have those lips against her own. She pressed her fingers down. Her cheeks felt warm and she squeezed her eyes shut.   
_What does Sasuke-kun think of me now?_ Her fingers trailed up, brushing against her forehead. Ino’s words came back to her - _You’re really pretty Sakura. And I’m a hundred percent sure that Sasuke-kun is not going to know what hit him when he sees you_. Sakura opened her eyes, dropping her hand. _Do you think I’m pretty, Sasuke-kun? Have my feelings reached you, just a little bit?_

x-x-x-x

Sasuke couldn’t sleep. It had nothing to do with the fact that he was spending the night on _Sakura’s_ couch. Or the mission ahead, he was sure his brain was saving that one to torture him later on. Thinking back to the night and the hours in the booth at Ichiraku, Sasuke had to admit that Sakura...had a nice face _. Has a nice face? What the hell are you thinking?_ Sasuke sighed sharply, closing his eyes tightly and waited for sleep to come.

And waited.

And waited.

It didn't come. Sasuke readjusted his position and hit the pillow under his head a few times.

Sighing again, Sasuke tried to settle in. _Ok, fine. Sakura did have a nice face. No harm in admitting it._ Sasuke opened his eyes, staring up at the ceiling. Sakura hadn't smiled at him like that since they were genin. It was...nice. Sasuke turned on his side. He could admit it was nice, right? _Is everything nice now? Shut up already._ But…It made him feel like it was okay to be home. Like he had a place here again. And yeah, since he was on a roll, Sakura had a nice smile too. No harm in admitting that, either.

Sasuke turned his face into the pillow. It was going to be a long night.

Being around Naruto and Sakura felt right. He’d thought about them a few times during his travels. Sakura’s notes had always come at the right time. Sasuke thought of the picture she’d sent him after Naruto’s wedding. She stood with Naruto, Hinata and Kakashi, wearing a pink dress, holding up his congratulations. It…had made him smile.

It made him think back to dinner. He’d never sat in one of the booths before. Sakura had slid into the seat next to him, because where else was she going to sit? Nothing weird about that. They’d sat close together. So close that when either of them had shifted, they would brush against each other. Sakura had shot him an apologetic smile a few times but she hadn’t scooted away. Neither had he. There had been no space between Naruto and Hinata and the looks and smiles they shared had Sasuke feeling genuine happiness for his friend. Happiness but also for some reason envy. Why? He wasn’t quite sure of that himself. But when Sakura had offered to let him stay because it was late, he’d agreed without giving it much thought. Because yes, the hotel he’d been staying at was on the other side of Konoha and he told himself that was the only reason he’d agreed. Definitely the only reason.  
Suddenly annoyed, Sasuke hit the pillow again. He wasn’t getting any sleep it seemed.   
  


x-x-x-x

Early the next morning, Sakura had set out a new toothbrush for him and he’d taken a shower right after her, forcing himself not to think too closely about anything, as he showered and got dressed. Stepping out of the bathroom, Sasuke looked around the room. Her bedroom was not as he imagined it. It was…sparse, yes the apartment was small and only had so much space but for some reason he imagined more clutter. She had a bed and a desk. The covers on her bed had a stitched flower pattern on it and medical books were stacked on the desk. Above her bed there was a poster with the symbol for fighting spirit. He’d never been into her childhood bedroom when they were younger but now that Sakura owned her own place he’d expected something different. Something more lively, like she was.

Sasuke turned and opened the door, Sakura was in the kitchen – cooking. Making breakfast. And as Sasuke watched her cook for them, a warmth started to spread in his chest. She was humming a tune and Sasuke was glad that hadn't changed about her. He remembered how she'd always started humming when she was deep in thought. When word had reached him that Sakura was heading up a project to open clinics in the Shinobi villages, he'd felt pride. For her. This was different. This feeling was something more. And unlike when they were younger and he'd turned away from it, now he didn't want to, couldn’t make himself. He wanted that warmth to stay.

x-x-x-x

Thanks for reading!

Here is a teaser from the next chapter: All Alone with You

_Sakura had waited years to be alone with him like this, to sleep under the stars with him as they’d done as Team 7 all those years ago. But tonight, it was just the two of them, side by side. Sakura stared up at her sky, her lips turned up. “I always loved this part of our missions back then,”_

\- Zana-Lee


	3. All Alone With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura had waited years to be alone with him like this, to sleep under the stars with him as they’d done as Team 7 all those years ago. But tonight, it was just the two of them, side by side. Sakura stared up at her sky, her lips turned up. “I always loved this part of our missions back then,”

I Wait

Chapter 3 – All Alone With You 

**_“You'll never walk alone,  
I'll go with you.  
No matter your sin,  
I'll shoulder it for you.  
I'll walk,  
The unpaved paths,  
All alone with you.”  
  
_**“Sasuke-kun!” Sakura called out, letting her kunai fly, hitting the missing-nin behind Sasuke in the side of the neck. Sakura spun and dipped low, swiping the legs out from underneath her attacker. He hit the ground with a grunt and Sakura leapt on to him, kunai at his throat. “Who sent you?” she hissed lowly, bringing her face right over his.   
“You can’t stop what has already begun!” he spat out and then he bit his own tongue off. “God,” Sakura murmured, sitting up. Sasuke had disposed of the other two and was approaching her.   
“He killed himself?”  
Sakura nodded, rising to her feet. “He said ‘ _you can’t stop what has already begun_ ’.” She told him, “There’s no way they already know we’re investigating this, right?”   
“They could, because of your previous mission shut down their operation in the Land of Grass.” Sasuke mused and then nodded. “I want you to tell me exactly what happened on your mission…but first we need new clothes. Travelling as shinobi is attracting too much attention.”

They stopped in the next village and got new clothes that wouldn’t stand out so much. They split up briefly, Sakura headed into a woman’s clothing store. The fashions were very different from Konoha. Every dress she picked up left little to the imagination and the shirts were no better, they either dipped too low in the front which would end up exposing her breast bindings or they were too cropped – ending right over the ribs. Tight clothes were also a bother to fight in. After searching through piles of garments Sakura opted for a maroon capped sleeved top and white knee length pants. The top was a bit long and she’d had to knot it up at the front. The neckline was more modest than anything she’d come across in the store, it was open initially but securing the tie at the top helped to only exposed a little circle of skin of her chest. Sakura paid and changed into the clothes and when she stepped out onto the street, Sasuke was already waiting, dressed in a short sleeved dark blue shirt that he wore over a blank tank top with some dark grey pants. Sakura had to silently admit that he looked damn good in casual clothes. He always looked good.   
  
Sasuke had seen her the moment she stepped out of the store and his eyes didn’t leave her as she crossed the street, one brow lifted as she approached.   
“What?” Sakura asked. “Were you waiting long?”  
“No longer than we used to wait for you before.”  
Sakura’s cheeks flamed. She’d been pretty vain as a genin, when they received a bit of down time on missions, she’d spent most of her earnings shopping, while Sasuke and Naruto waited.   
“I struggled to find something wearable.” Sakura said defensively, digging into the shopping bag, she held up a dress. “See? This is what almost everything in there looks like!”  
Sasuke did look. His visible eye looked the dress over for a long moment and then moved to what she was wearing.  
“Hn…why did you buy that?” he jerked his chin towards the dress.  
“Oh, this?” Sakura asked awkwardly, and then quickly stuffed it into the shopping bag. “In case.” She shrugged.  
“In case of what?”  
“We’re undercover now. Who knows? It might come in handy.”  
Sasuke’s eyes narrowed but he said nothing more as they fell into step and continued on.

  
x-x-x-x

As they continued on to the Land of Rivers, Sakura recounted her mission to Sasuke. When she received the letter from her clinic, she’d headed straight to Kakashi to request that he allowed her to go and investigate. Kakashi had agreed and sent her off. Upon arriving, it had turned out the mission was much bigger than she had initially thought. She found out that the genin was not the only shinobi to have gone missing. In recent weeks, genin from neighbouring towns all around had begun disappearing in the same way. She’d gone back to the clinic and reviewed the security footage. On the night of the incident, the cameras had suspiciously cut out, but she’d dug in further. Sakura suspected that to have pulled something like that off, whoever had done it would have had to watch the clinic to determine when the best time to strike would be. And she found something. Two men had been around the facility on and off over the course of a week. Sakura had asked around the clinic and no one knew the individuals. So, she’d started asking around town. At first, after seeing the image, no one wanted to speak to her. Each one sent her away, refusing to give her any information. Eventually, Sakura had to resort to…other measures.  
“What other measures?” Sasuke’s interrupted for the first time.  
“Oh…” Sakura was at a loss, not expecting him to ask. “That…I um…I got one of the shop owner’s sons drunk.”  
Sasuke’s head turned to her sharply. “What?”  
“It was a trick Tsunade-sama taught me.” Sasuke continued to look at her and Sakura sighed. “Fine. I _invited_ him out for a drink and then I drugged him.”   
“Did he put his hands on you?”  
Sakura nearly missed a step. “Did he wha- _no, Sasuke-kun._ He didn’t touch me.” Sakura threw him an odd look but Sasuke’s face gave nothing away. “Once he was knocked out I took him back to my room and tied him to a chair. I suspect waking up like that was quite a shock because he told me everything immediately.”   
The individuals in the photo were from a notorious gang that had started terrorising the smaller countries after the war. The Ryuketsu gang had a reputation, especially in this village after they’d killed the mayor when he refused their demands. Now, the townsfolk knew not to go against them. Their leader, Shinichi worked from the shadows and people feared him only by the rumours about him. Sakura hadn’t known where to look but the next day as she was travelling back to the village, the two bandits from the surveillance video attacked her. They weren’t much of a match for her, although – in hindsight now, it did seem like they came prepared. As Sakura told Sasuke of the fight, something occurred to her.  
“Maybe you’re right. Maybe they were trying to capture me.” Sakura said. “After disabling them, I searched their bodies. They had a few vials of a tranquilizing substance on them. About four each. I’d assumed it was for the genin…but what if it was for me?”  
Sasuke nodded. “They came prepared. They just weren’t at all prepared for you.”  
Again, he spoke so matter of fact. As if it was just expected. Sakura threw him a sidelong grin. “No, they weren’t.”   
She’d tied both up and dragged them into the woods. They weren’t as easy to get talking. She’d had to get creative, healing techniques weren’t the only medical ninjutsu Tsunade had taught her. Sasuke hadn’t asked what she’d done and Sakura hadn’t told him. Eventually she did get the information she needed. The location of their base and after confirming the genin was there, she left them tied to a tree and took off. The hideout had been a system of caves. No guards had been posted but the entrance did have a weak barrier jutsu up. Sakura broke through and headed inside. The first few caves had been unattended but the next had a barracks of sorts. No fewer than ten missing-nin had been waiting for her. After a brief fight, Sakura collapsed the cave on them – as well as her only known exit, but she proceeded on. She hesitated on the next part, because the next cave was their…dumping site. The pile of bodies…she’d been too late to save. And the little genin in the corner. Still alive, barely. Sakura had picked her up and proceeded through the cave until she found an exit. It was here that she was confronted. Not by Shinichi but by one of his lieutenants. She’d tossed the genin outside and faced him. The shinobi tool had sucked out her chakra whenever she landed a hit. She’d had to resort to longer range tactics and after a feint, her kunai had slashed into his wrist and the shinobi tool had fallen from his grasp and split.   
“He seemed afraid then,” Sakura explained, as they set up camp for the night. “Not of me.”  
“Shinichi then.” Sasuke said, “We can assume his lieutenants would fear him. Especially if he was trusted with the shinobi tool.”   
Sakura nodded and sat down on her bed roll before taking out a few of the food supplies she’d brought along, handing some of it off to Sasuke. Sakura watched as he unwrapped it using his teeth. “Sasuke-kun,” she began, but cut off, unsure of how to ask. Sasuke glanced up at her, waiting. “Why don’t you get the prosthetic arm? It was completed a while ago…”  
Sasuke looked away and then shook his head. “I don’t need it.”  
His tone made it clear that he was unwilling to discuss it and Sakura stared at him as he began eating and then sighed softly, unwrapping her own food.

x-x-x-x

Later, when Sasuke was settling into his bedroll, Sakura spoke. She was on her back, staring up at the night sky. Her shirt had ridden up, exposing soft looking skin around her abdomen. They were way too close together. The moon wasn’t even full but even in the dim light he could make out every detail about her. Sasuke looked away. And then looked back at her.  
  


Sakura had waited years to be alone with him like this, to sleep under the stars with him as they’d done as Team 7 all those years ago. But tonight, it was just the two of them, side by side. Sakura stared up at her sky, her lips turned up. “I always loved this part of our missions back then,”   
Sasuke swallowed, gaze slowly moving up to her face. “What?”  
Bright green eyes turned to him, churning with excitement. “Sleeping outside, under the stars.”  
Sasuke lifted a brow, “Did you? I remember you complaining.”  
Sakura laughed, a warm and familiar sound to his ears. “Oh, when I found out all the other sensei actually paid for an inn? Yeah, but that was more about teasing Kakashi-sensei. But, sleeping under the stars like this…” Sakura turned back to the sky, “It was fun.”  
Sasuke stilled, inhaling sharply as his hands tightened on the bedroll underneath him. _That’s when everything started. You and I…And also Naruto and Kakashi-sensei. The four of us completed a number of missions together. They were tough and a lot of work, but…above all….it was fun!  
_ Sasuke closed his eyes. It was just being this close to her. That’s all it was. That’s why he was remembering that now.   
“Sasuke-kun?”  
Sasuke’s eyes snapped open, Sakura was sitting up now, leaning towards him. Her green eyes searched his face. “What is it? Are you okay?”  
Sasuke nodded once. “Aa.”  
And then he laid down and turned his back to her, unable to take any more of that concern in her eyes.  
“Sasuke…-kun?”   
“Go to sleep, Sakura.”  
She didn’t move for a long time, and then he heard her settle in. Sasuke let out a quiet breath. He knew not to fight it. Fighting these memories only made it worse. Sometimes things people said or did made him remember things he’d forced himself not to think about. That night had been something he’d buried away. Sasuke couldn’t look at her now. Not while he’d remembered it. The words he’d blocked out because he’d told himself clinging to that warmth was weak. _Are you going to choose to be alone again?! You told me solitude is painful. I understand that so well now. I have family, and I have friends, but if you’re gone…To me…It’ll be the same as being alone.  
_  
Sasuke closed his eyes, his hand coming up to rub the spot over his sternum almost unconsciously.   
_I love you so much. If you stay with me, I’ll make sure you won’t regret it! Every day will be fun. We’ll definitely be happy!  
_  
Sasuke sat up, sighing sharply, his hand continuing to press down on his chest. _I’ll do anything for you. So please, stay here._

Sasuke glanced over at Sakura, she’d fallen asleep to his back. One arm pillowed under her head. Lips parted as she breathed in and out soundly.

Sasuke was sure of two things now. The sorry he’d given her – although he’d meant it, wasn’t nearly enough and he didn’t feel that solitude when he was around her.

Sasuke thought back to the war when Sakura had asked him not to go, she’d told him then that she loved him and for some reason now, he wondered if she still felt the same.

x-x-x-x

The next day, they reached the village Kakashi had mentioned and split up in order to discreetly ask around about the Ryuketsu gang. These villagers, like the ones she’d attempted to question while in the Land of Grass, refused to speak to her when they discovered she was asking about the gang. Sakura entered various small stores, inns and restaurants. No one would speak to her. Slightly disheartened, she heading into the market to find Sasuke. If he didn’t get any information, she would have to resort to her previous tactic. Sakura still wondered about Sasuke’s reaction the previous day. _Did he put his hands on you?_ Sakura shook her head. What was up with that reaction? She was a shinobi. And sometimes female shinobi had to resort to using unconventional means. Not everything needed to be solved with fists. Still, his voice when he’d said it. Sakura bit down on her lip.   
“Excuse me?”

Sakura stopped, turning around to the voice. It belonged to a man, a little older than herself. From a quick observation, he seemed well-dressed. More so than the other villagers. He held himself a little higher too. So, possibly someone of means and high standing here? It was too soon for her to tell if he was a shinobi.  
“Yes?”  
“You look so familiar.” He said, stepping even closer. Sakura narrowed her eyes. “We’ve never met.”  
“I know that.” He replied, tone a little standoffish. “It’s just that…you look just like that famous shinobi. Of the new three way deadlock.”  
Sakura forced herself not to react. It wasn’t as if she was unknown. Thanks to the war and her clinics, many knew _of_ her. Not many knew what she looked like.   
“Shinobi?” she shook her head, attempting to act meek. “ _I wish._ ”  
He rolled his eyes. “I didn’t say you were her.”  
Sakura suppressed a groan. Who the hell was this guy? “I said you look like Sakura-chan.”  
Sakura’s jaw dropped. _Sakura-chan?  
_ He misinterpreted her shock. “That’s right,” the man smirked. “I know her.”  
Sakura stared at him, deadpan. “Oh, really.”  
His chest puffed. “That’s right. We grew quite…close when she travelled through here.”  
Sakura wanted to gag outright. Was this guy really telling people he knew her _and_ that she was easy?  
She was about to punch him when he spoke again, “Let me get straight to the point. Sakura-chan and I are over, but I’ve never forgotten our time together.”  
Sakura felt a familiar presence behind her then but she forced herself to give no reaction.  
“I don’t stand a chance with her now. But you and I…” he paused, reaching for her, but Sakura stepped back. “Bear my children.”   
Sasuke stepped up then, wordlessly resting his arm on top of one of her shoulders. Sakura tensed, a blush rising to her cheeks. _What…?  
_ The still unidentified man bristled, “Who’s this then?”   
Sasuke was staring him down. He stared back.   
Neither of them answered the guy.   
Giving up, he made a disgusted sound. “You could’ve just told me you have a sweetheart.” And before they could reply, he spun around and stormed off.

Sasuke stepped away slightly, dropping his arm. Sakura felt the loss of it immediately. “Friend of yours?”  
Sakura rolled her eyes. “Yeah, right.”  
But Sasuke as stared after him, his eyes narrowed.   
“What is it, Sasuke-kun?”  
“Nothing,” Sasuke told her, “Just my imagination.”  
  
x-x-x-x

Here’s a teaser for chapter 4 – Dangerous Woman:

_Footsteps echoed through the hallway coming closer and closer. Sakura pushed at Sasuke’s chest. “Go,” she whispered. “Get in the cupboard.”_  
Sasuke tried to push her arms away. “Sakura, no!” he hissed back.  
“If we’re discovered we’ll never get the information,” Sakura pushed him again and while she could still feel resistance, Sasuke went.

Thanks for reading!

\- Zana-Lee


	4. Dangerous Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Footsteps echoed through the hallway coming closer and closer. Sakura pushed at Sasuke’s chest. “Go,” she whispered. “Get in the cupboard.”  
> Sasuke tried to push her arms away. “Sakura, no!” he hissed back.  
> “If we’re discovered we’ll never get the information,” Sakura pushed him again and while she could still feel resistance, Sasuke went.

I Wait

Chapter 4 – Dangerous Woman

**_“Nothing to prove and I'm bulletproof and  
know what I'm doing  
the way we're movin'  
like introducing us to a new thing.”_ **

****

Sasuke stepped away slightly, dropping his arm. Sakura felt the loss of it immediately. “Friend of yours?”  
Sakura rolled her eyes. “Yeah, right.”  
But Sasuke as stared after him, his eyes narrowed.   
“What is it, Sasuke-kun?”  
“Nothing,” Sasuke told her, “Just my imagination.”  
He waited a beat before he looked down at her. “Does that happen often?”  
His face gave her no hints as to what he was feeling. “Does…what happen often?”  
Sasuke nodded towards where the guy had walked off to.  
“Oh,” Sakura gave an uncomfortable laugh. “No one’s ever asked me to have their babies if that’s what you mean.”  
Sasuke continued to look at her as if waiting for more information and Sakura glanced away. “Not _really,_ I-“ and then she remembered, “There was that allied shinobi during the war. He gave me a love letter after I healed him.”  
Sasuke looked away for a breath and then back at her, “And? You didn’t return his feelings?”  
Sakura bristled, her lips pressing into a thin line as she tried to regain her composure. Why? Why ask this now? Why the hell was he acting so…weird?  
Sakura took a deep breath and then glared up at him. “No. I told him I was in love with _someone else._ ” She told him pointedly. Sasuke’s eyes widened but Sakura had enough, she spun around, continuing down the street. After a moment, Sasuke fell into step next to her. He didn’t say anything else.

x-x-x-x-

The two of them travelled from town to town, trying to get more information on the Ryuketsu gang. Days turned into weeks of them on the road and sleeping under the stars. All they’d managed so far was one lead, but it was a strong one. A man named Kakero Remi apparently was in direct contact with the gang in question.

Sasuke had no more memories flooding back and he was grateful, although in travelling with Sakura – he was sure more would come back to him. Despite that, he caught himself watching her more often than he’d like. If she noticed, she never said a thing about it. Sakura had changed. She grown, not just physically which unfortunately he continuously noticed. But the aspects of her that he liked all those years ago: her intuitiveness, how clever she’d always been and how caring. Those things were still there, stronger than ever.

Sasuke found himself watching her again, she was setting up her bed roll, humming quietly to herself. She tucked her hair behind her ear, deep in thought and Sasuke looked away, busying himself with setting up his own bedding. Summer had started to die down and while the days were still warm, nights could get a bit cool. Sakura sat down and rummaged in her backpack for the food she’d purchased earlier. Cooked meals this time – something which Sasuke was grateful for. His bento box had some freshly cut tomatoes and greens, he thanked her with a quick look and Sakura grinned widely before digging in.   
“So, about Kakero Remi…” Sakura began and Sasuke frowned, not liking her tone. Something told him he wouldn’t like what she would say next.   
Sakura’s cheeks puffed out. “Hey, don’t give me that look.”  
Sasuke’s eyes narrowed. “What about Kakero?”  
“Well, I might have found out more than I initially told you.”   
Sasuke said nothing but he looked unimpressed.  
“The thing is, he owns an establishment in Hannoki Town. I have a plan, but this is something only I can do-“  
“What kind of establishment, Sakura?”  
Sakura opened and closed her mouth several times, unsure how to approach this. “It’s, uh, frequented by men-“  
“Absolutely not.” Sasuke said, his tone leaving no room for argument. Sakura wasn’t about to give up though.   
“Sasuke-kun-“ she began in her most reasonable tone.  
“No, Sakura.”  
“Just hear me out ok.” Sakura put her hands up and when Sasuke didn’t speak, she continued. “We’ve waited weeks, _weeks,_ for this lead, Sasuke-kun. I can get in and get the information we need.”  
Sasuke looked away, shaking his head. “Then we wait him out and attack him outside.”  
“We can’t. The place is a fortress. Kakero himself is into some shady stuff from what I heard. If we attack him there’s a chance any info could be lost before we get there. The only way is to get in.”  
“You shouldn’t go into a place like that, Sakura. If Naruto were here, he would never agree to this.”  
Sakura could feel her annoyance rise up with a vengeance. “ _Sasuke-kun,_ ” she said with exaggerated patience that had him throwing her a look, “it’s not like I’m going up on stage to take my clothes off. I arrange a meeting with Kakero under the guise that I _could_ strip in future.”  
Sasuke’s expression turned outraged and Sakura hurried on, “Okay, okay, how about this: once I’m in I’ll open the door for you. I won’t act on my own.”  
Sasuke looked like he still wanted to argue but then he sighed, rubbing a hand down his face and Sakura knew she’d won.  
  


x-x-x-x

They arrived in Hannoki town separately but checked into the same inn as discussed. Sakura assumed the men walking around with katanas were Kakero’s. It seemed as if he owned Hannoki Town. In more ways than one.   
  
Sakura walked around town with Sasuke keeping to the shadows it took her a few tries but she finally found the right person. A girl she’d seen talking to one of Kakero’s men. Sakura walked around, discreetly following her. In the grocery store she made her move. The girl’s hair was the same shade and length as Ino’s but she wore it in a high ponytail with a few strands framing her face. As Sakura walked through the grocery store, filling her cart with things, she noticed Sasuke a few aisle down, he wasn’t looking at her but she knew he was watching. Bracing herself, Sakura turned the corner – and walked straight into the busty blonde girl. Both fell to the floor and Sakura made a show of groaning, rubbing her forehead as she apologized profusely. The girl stood and held out a hand.   
“It’s alright, really.” She told Sakura as she helped her stand.  
“Ohmygosh! You’re so pretty.”  
The girl grinned. “Are you new in town?”  
Sakura nodded and then gave her a sad look. “I’ve been trying to find work but you know…”  
“Why come to Hannoki Town of all places?”  
Sakura bit her lip and glanced away. She knew she needed to keep her lies as close to the truth as possible but it wasn’t that easy. Especially with Sasuke listening in.   
“Someone broke your heart?” the girl guessed and Sakura blushed.   
“You could say that.” Sakura took a deep breath. “Let’s just say I told him I loved him and…he didn’t love me back.”  
From the corner of her eye, Sakura saw Sasuke freeze.  
“Ouch.”  
“Yeah. So I just needed to get away. I pointed at the map and ended up here.”  
The blonde seemed to take pity on Sakura. “You have a really unique look.” She paused. “How desperate are you for a job?”  
“Like, super desperate.” Sakura said, head bobbing.  
“Have you ever considered… _stripping?”  
_ Sakura blushed, eyes going wide. “Um…no?”  
The girl tapped her chin. “I think if you did it, you’d be really popular.”  
Sakura bit her lip. “Does it…pay well?”  
She winked. “It does if the men like you.”  
Sakura nodded slowly. “Okay.”  
“Okay? Come by tonight around ten. I’ll let you meet my boss.”  
“Is he nice?”  
“Kakero-sama? He’s a…boss.” She said evasively and put a hand out. “I’m Yua, by the way.”  
Sakura shook her hand. “Sayuri.”  
  
x-x-x-x  
  


When Sakura arrived back to her room at the inn, Sasuke was already waiting. He said nothing about the incident in the grocery store and as soon as she sat down he set a hand drawn map between them. “I scoped out Kakero’s place,” he said. Showing her a layout of what he’d been able to see using his doujutsu. Sasuke showed out noticeable exits where she could possibly let him in and they came up with a number of plans, each coming into place if the other should fail.   
  
Around eight Sasuke returned to his room and Sakura headed to the bathroom to get ready. She took a shower and curled her hair into soft waves before starting her makeup. She covered her Byakugou seal with concealer and then did a winged eyeliner look and some smoky eyeshadow. After some blush, highlighter and red lipgloss she was ready. Still in her towel, Sakura stepped out of the bathroom and eyed the pink dress with the flower pattern on the bottom that she’d laid out on the bed before her shower. It was the one she’d bought all those weeks ago. The same one Sasuke had stared at when she showed him. Tonight, she left the bindings behind and slipped into a bra. The dress was a little hard to put on and she needed to wiggle into it. Looking at herself in the mirror, Sakura was sure Ino would approve. It was tight. Giving the illusion that whatever curves she had were a lot more voluptuous than they actually were. The dress was short with high slits on either sides of her thighs and the top had a mandarin style embroided neckline. Sakura arranged her hair over her shoulders and nodded to her reflection before stepping into the heels she’d gotten earlier before returning.   
  
Sasuke knocked as he always did, with purpose, it never failed to make Sakura smile and she stood, crossing the room and opening the door. He seemed to freeze, lips parting as his eyes travelled up from her shoes slowly – all the way up to her gaze. He started to shake his head but Sakura put a hand up, giving him a sassy smile. “You already agreed to this.”  
She was sure she heard him grumble that he’d never agreed to _this_ under his breath but when she asked him what he’d said, he didn’t answer.

  
Again, they left separately and Sakura headed down the street, already regretting her decision in shoes. Luckily Kakero’s establishment wasn’t too far from the inn they’d chosen. There was a line of men waiting outside and Sakura noticed Sasuke already in line, naturally he looked annoyed as their eyes met. Feeling brave, Sakura skipped the line and walked straight up to the bouncer, who looked surprised when she approached. Sakura gave him her best smile. “Yua-chan asked me to come by?”  
He nodded, giving her a wink as he opened the door for her.  
Sakura stepped inside without looking back.

x-x-x-x

It took Sasuke _forever_ to get in. At least ten minutes after Sakura had gone through the doors. The music was loud, a heavy bass vibrating through the large room. The lights were dimmed and purple tinted. Men were cheering at the stage. The blonde from the grocery store was dancing and taking her clothes off. Disinterested, Sasuke immediately searched around for Sakura. He found her easily. The lights made her hair look purple. She stood by the door to the back, a guard stood in front of it. Probably waiting for the blonde to finish and let Sakura in. Sakura was moving to the music, it seemed like she resisted at first, but her head nodding turned into her shoulders moving and then her hips. Sasuke wanted to go over there and stop her himself. What the hell did she think she was doing? Men all around her were starting to take notice! Sasuke clenched his fists, forcing himself to look away. He agreed to this stupid plan. He needed to control himself.

But.

Sasuke glanced back towards Sakura. _Oh, for fuck sake._ Someone was holding out money towards her. Most likely for a lap dance. Sakura put her hands up, shaking her head and giving him a polite smile. She met his eyes, cheeks red, before she glanced away.   
  


Sakura stopped moving then, standing awkwardly against the wall as she waited.

x-x-x-x

Two songs later, Yua’s set ended and Sakura waited impatiently for the door to open. Yua had seen her enter and winked at her. Before she started to strip down. _To nothing._ Absolutely naked. As the day she was born. Sakura was speechless. Yua certainly had the confidence and the body for this industry, Sakura however would take life threatening situations any day. The guard stepped aside and opened the door where Yua waited on the other side wearing a bathrobe, she beckoned Sakura with a hand. Sakura didn’t hesitate, she quickly followed, forcing herself not to look back to see if Sasuke had left yet.

The music was muted here, as if the walls had been insulated. Yua glanced back at her, “Are you okay?” she gave a laugh. “You look a little…shocked.”  
Sakura forced a laugh. Maybe she was a little sheltered. “No, no. I’m…fine.”  
Yua patted her shoulder a disappeared behind a screen to get dressed. Sakura moved soundlessly to the side door and turned the lock as quietly as she could, trusting the Sasuke had already dealt with the guard posted outside. The knob turned immediately and Sasuke peeked through the gap.  
“You get used to it,” Yua said. “The first time is always a bit scary.”  
Sakura moved back to where she had been and Sasuke hid behind one of the screens.   
“I think I’ll be fine.” Sakura tried to assure her. “With a little…practice.”  
“If you need some pointers,” Yua said, coming out from behind the screen, dressed like she had been earlier that day. “I’ll be happy to meet here during the day to help you come up with ideas for your set?”  
Sakura nodded.  
Yua gave her a reassuring smile. “Come on, my boss wants to meet you.” She said and then stilled, glancing at Sakura. “You are older than eighteen, right?”  
“Yeah, of course.”  
Yua continued back into the hallway then, “Although, some men do like it when you look underage.”  
Sakura made a disgusted face but didn’t comment. Yua led her down the stairs into an underground area. Behind an area closed off by prison bars, Sakura could see people counting money. Yua didn’t stop and Sakura kept up with her. She glanced into one of the square observation windows in the doors and saw more people. They were mixing chemicals.   
Sakura forced a straight face. She knew what that was. Kakero apparently had a finger in every pie. _This is not what you’re here for._ Sakura kept repeating that over and over as Yua led her into an office down the hallway.  
“Wait here,” she said. “Kakero-sama will be down shortly.” She paused, “Still sure you want to do this?”  
“I’m here, aren’t I?”  
She smiled and then turned, closing the door behind her.

x-x-x-x

Sasuke had followed behind them, sticking to alcoves and shadows. He’d seen enough here to know what kind of man this Kakero was. He’d met too many men like him during his time training with Orochimaru. They all assumed they were powerful, yes. But it was sickening to him. He waited until the girl led Sakura into an office, leaving a few seconds later. Sasuke listened until her footsteps disappeared before he ducked into the office. Sakura had been going through a cupboard when he entered and she glanced up when he entered. “Have you found anything?”  
Sakura shook her head. “Just information on his finances.” She paused. “I don’t like this. I don’t just want to get the information we need and leave. I want to do something about…him.”  
“I get that.” Sasuke said. “But does that mean you’re going to go to the next town, and the next and take out every man like Kakero?”  
Sakura paused. “No, but that doesn’t mean I have to like it.”  
“It doesn’t.” Sasuke agreed.   
Footsteps echoed through the hallway coming closer and closer. Sakura’s eyes widened and she mouthed _Kakero_ at him. Sasuke looked towards the door but Sakura pushed at his chest. “Go,” she whispered urgently. “Get in the cupboard.”  
Sasuke tried to push her arms away. “Sakura, _no!_ ” he hissed back.  
“If we’re discovered we’ll never get the information,” Sakura pushed him again and while she could still feel resistance, Sasuke went. He didn’t take his eyes from her as she shut the door between them. He could see her through the thin slits in the door as she backed up. She turned, just as the door opened and an older man entered, probably around Kakashi’s age. He wore an eyepatch and crossed the room with the help of a cane. _Kakero_.  
“Oh, hi,” Sakura said, her demeanour com completely different, her voice bubbly. “Yau-chan said you’d be by. I’m Sayuri.”  
Kakero sat down, spreading his legs wide. “Yes, yes. Get to it. I don’t have all night.”  
Sasuke watched her hesitate.   
“Dance, girl. If you want to work here that is the most basic requirement. Well, that and good looks. I can see that you at least fill that need nicely.” He licked his lips and Sasuke’s fist clenched tightly at his side. “You will know if you please me or not.” Kakero rubbed his free hand up and down his thigh.   
_Yes_ , Sasuke thought _. It would be easier to kill this man. We could get information from anyone.  
_ “I…” Sakura glanced to where he was, “No, girl! Look at me!” he snapped, hitting his cane on the floor.  
“Okay.” Sakura nodded, determination setting into her features. Kakero turned on the music and then Sakura did dance. The kind of dancing he’d never expected from her. The kind with her hands on her body, with her hips moving side to side sensually. Why was his heart hammering in his chest? Sasuke had no idea. Absolutely none. He watched Sakura lean back against the wall and then as she slid down, her hands moved, over her breasts and down her abdomen and down her thighs as she crouched down and spread them. _Shit,_ he thought. _What the hell is she doing?_ He swallowed, unable to move, eyes undeniably drawn to her.  
“That’s enough, girl.”  
The voice was like ice cold water on him and the unfamiliar emotion swirling low in his gut turned to anger.  
“You have the job. You start tomorrow.” He stood, not bothering to hide the evidence of just how much he’d enjoyed it and Sasuke had to call on every ounce of willpower not to jump out and kill him.   
“Wait here, someone will come by with the paperwork.”   
And then he was gone, shutting the door behind him. Sakura was still for a moment, and then she came towards the cupboard but Sasuke shoved it open, unable to look at her as he went towards the desk in the corner. When Sakura didn’t move, he glanced at her.   
She stood very still, facing the cupboard, her face turned slightly towards him, but her eyes were on the floor, uncertainty on her features.  
“What is it?” she asked suddenly.   
“Who taught you to dance like that?” he snapped, scowling at her.   
Sakura turned to him in disbelief. “Is that why you’re angry?”  
“No!” Shaking in anger, Sasuke shoved some of the papers aside. “Other men shouldn’t be allowed to look at you like that.”  
  


x-x-x-x

They found what they were looking for, a scroll with details on shinobi activities. They’d set everything back as it was to avoid suspicion. It turned out that someone in the hidden village ranks was a mole, reporting on when and where the genin would be. The next part of their mission was to find out who. They escaped the same way Sasuke had entered, he released the genjutsu the outside guard was under as soon as they were far enough away. He wouldn’t know that anything had happened, but they decided it was safer. They set out immediately, heading to the inn to grab their things and heading straight for the hidden village. But Sakura kept replaying his words in her head. _Other men shouldn’t be allowed to look at you like that._ She glanced at him. Sasuke was looking straight ahead, his hand in his pocket as he walked beside her. **_  
_**Sakura looked away, watching the road ahead. They usually set up camp at night but tonight neither made a move to rest.  
“I wanted to kill him.” Sasuke said, shaking his head. Sakura glanced up at him quickly. “Kakero?”  
Sasuke nodded. “I was angry and it wasn’t your fault and…” he mumbled, looking away.  
Sakura narrowed her eyes and turned, walking backwards so she could look at him. “Are you…apologizing for snapping at me? Because if you are, you’re doing a terrible job.”  
Sasuke sighed sharply. “Don’t be difficult, Sakura.”  
She grinned but sobered up quickly. “Sasuke-kun…why did you ask about the dancing?”  
Sasuke frowned, eyes jumping away as if he hadn’t expected her to ask. “It was…unexpected.”  
That made Sakura laugh and she turned again to walk next to him. “Unexpectedly bad?”  
Sasuke was silent for a long moment and then he shook his head. “No. Just unexpected.”  
Sakura’s cheeks felt warm. “Oh.”   
They walked in silence for a while. _He didn’t think it was bad?_ Sakura bit her lip. _Did he…like it?_ She had to wonder. Sasuke was a man now. Did he like things like that? Men generally did, right? She wanted to groan, suddenly both embarrassed and excited at the thought.   
Sasuke looked down at her and Sakura’s head turned towards him almost on its own. She looked back at him wide-eyed and then her cheeks flushed. _He can’t know what I’m thinking._  
Sasuke’s head dropped, his hair hiding his face but Sakura was sure she heard a huff of a laugh.  
“ _Sasuke-kun,_ ” she whined. He was laughing at her!  
  


But her heart felt lightened.

x-x-x-x

Thanks for reading and for the lovely comments and kudos!  
  


Here is a teaser for chapter 5: Don’t Blame Me –

_The hooded figure sat with his feet up on the wooden desk when Kakero entered, a thick cloud of cigarette smoke hung in the air.  
“Well?” he asked Kakero. “How was she?”_

\- Zana-Lee  
  
  



	5. Don't Blame Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hooded figure sat with his feet up on the wooden desk when Kakero entered, a thick cloud of cigarette smoke hung in the air.  
> “Well?” he asked Kakero. “How was she?”

I Wait

Chapter 5 – Don’t Blame Me

**_“For you, I would cross the line.  
I would waste my time.  
I would lose my mind.”_ **

****

Sasuke suddenly stopped, his head tilting to the side. Sakura took a few steps before she stilled too, turning her head back to him. “Sasuke-kun?”  
Sasuke sighed. “Sakura, there’s something you need to know.”  
Sakura frowned, something about Sasuke’s tone threw her off. “Yes…?”  
“I’ve been using my Sharingan to make people forget that I questioned them about the Ryuketsu gang.”  
Sakura’s lips thinned. “Okay?”  
“To test my theory on whether they were after you specifically.”  
The genjutsu Sasuke placed to hide his sword seemed to simmer and then it faded. Sakura tensed, green eyes shooting around the clearing. “And?” she asked. The trees seemed to quiet.  
“And,” Sasuke said, drawing his sword. “They’re coming.”   
Feet dropped all around, in a circle around them one by one.  
“You again.” Sakura said, turning to face Shinichi’s lieutenant and putting her back to Sasuke’s.   
“Me again.” He smirked, running a hand through his thick brown hair. “It won’t be like last time. I can assure you of that.”  
Sakura smiled sweetly. “You saying that isn’t exactly intimidating.” She tilted her head to the side. “Especially since I’ve seen what you’re capable of.”  
He ignored her, eyes going to Sasuke behind her. “And here I thought you were travelling alone.” He waved a hand nonchalantly. “Some random shinobi won’t be any trouble.”  
“Um, Botan-aniki,” one of the gang members spoke, but his eyes were wide and fearful as he stared at Sasuke. “I-I think this is Uchiha Sasuke.”  
Botan hesitated and then his lips pressed into a thin line. “That’s impossible. Uchiha Sasuke is in Konoha last I heard.” And then his smile turned snide. “Imprisoned for all his treasonous acts like he should be.” He looked Sasuke over. “Uchiha Sasuke is a worthless-“  
Sakura moved before he could say another word. She appeared in front of him so quickly that he stumbled back. “Shut the hell up.” And then she punched him in the stomach. There was no time for him to double over – he flew back – his back hitting the tree so hard that it broke underneath the weight, the tree collapsing under him. Sasuke’s head dipped but there was no hiding that smirk on his lips.   
Botan coughed, blood sputtering from his mouth. “Attack!”  
The gang members hesitated and then rushed in at once. Sakura grabbed one as he rushed at Sasuke behind her, fingers gripping the back of his collar and yanking him back towards her. He had a kunai ready, swinging at her but Sakura dodged easily, reaching out to grab his wrist. She squeezed. He screamed, falling to his knees. She kicked out, hitting his side and sending him flying.

Sakura turned to see Sasuke facing off against the rest of them, he didn’t seem to even be breaking a sweat as he moved between them. Sasuke dipped low, his sword moving so fast they had no chance to dodge. Dark eyes slid over to Sakura, giving her a bored look and she grinned, jumping in and pulling two back, slamming their heads against each other and tossing them aside. The next gang member spun, throwing her a surprised look and Sakura dipped low as Sasuke grabbed his shoulder and shoved his sword into the guy. Sakura turned, swiping the legs out from under the last two. She leapt onto them when movement to her left caught her eye. Botan was struggling to his feet. She saw it too late – the vial of deep blue liquid in his hand. She turned, her lips parted. “Sas-“  
Botan lifted his hand and tossed the vial at the ground in front of them. It exploded. A cloud of blue smoke surrounded them. Poison.  
Sakura immediately held her breath and leapt, escaping the cloud of poison. She looked around. Botan was on his knees. _Smiling._  
 _Sasuke-kun._ Where the hell was he?  
And then Sasuke appeared so quickly that Sakura couldn’t even follow the movement. One second Botan was alone and the next Sasuke was there. His sword in Botan’s chest.   
Sakura breathing was shallow and her body felt numb and weak. She knew she hadn’t inhaled any of the poison but there was a chance it could be absorbed into the skin. She stood shakily, focussing on the techniques Tsunade taught her on fighting off poisons. Sakura kept circulating her chakra, through her body.   
Sakura watched Sasuke pull his sword from Botan’s chest and reach into his vest. He hissed and took off his cloak. He covered his hand with it and reached back in, pulling something out. “This can’t be it. The shinobi tool you mentioned.”  
Sakura forced her legs to move, going over to Sasuke albeit a bit slower than usual. Sasuke glanced at her but said nothing.   
“No,” Sakura said, shaking her head. “This is…different.”   
This one, although it had the same feeling as the sphere, was different. This was two halves of a pendant. Sasuke’s sword had sliced into it when he stabbed Shinichi’s lieutenant.   
“This symbol.” Sakura pointed at it, her finger shaking slightly. “It’s the same.”  
Sasuke nodded and covered it up, stashing the item in his bag. “We’ll discuss this when we find a safe place.”  
Sakura nodded but Sasuke took one step and then fell to his knees. “Sasuke-kun?!” Sakura rushed to his side, crouching down next to him.   
“I’m fine.” He said, voice too low, eyes squeezed shut. His face was covered in a sheen of sweat, cheeks flushed lightly. Sakura reached for him, pressing her palm to his forehead. Sasuke made no move to stop her. His lids lifted and he looked at her, his eyes a little hazy.   
“You’re burning up, Sasuke-kun.” Sakura said, her voice tight.   
Sasuke continued to stare at her, his eyes unreadable.   
“Sasuke-kun?” Her hand was still on his forehead.  
“I’m okay.” He said again but his eyelids drooped and he collapsed.   
Sakura gasped and it took only a second for her to push her panic aside, _you are a damn good medical nin, you can do this._ She repeated that over and over again as she flipped Sasuke on his back. _Just pretend it’s not him. He is someone you need to treat._ But it was more. This was Sasuke-kun. Taking a deep breath, she ignored the shaking in her hands or her own shallow breathing and pressed her hands to Sasuke’s chest. Her chakra struggled to come alive on her hands and Sakura forced more out until she could see a powerful green glow around her hands. She sensed a lot more poison in Sasuke than she had in herself.   
Without wasting another second, Sakura lifted him up, grunting under his weight. “Damn, you’re heavy, Sasuke-kun.”   
He didn’t respond. Sakura adjusted her hold on him and then began moving. She doubled back towards the river they passed. The first step would be to attempt to wash the excess poison from his skin, to make sure no more got absorbed. She set Sasuke down and pulled off his shirt and then lifted him out of his pants with quick, precise movements, leaving him in his underwear. She lifted him again and supported his weight to the water. Sakura walked in about waist-deep and held Sasuke to her for lack of a better option. The current wasn’t too strong but she wasn’t taking any chances. Sakura crouched down, letting the water wash over them both. She held him tightly, his back to her chest as she bit down on her lip and ignored the fear in her heart. This was Sasuke. There was no way anything would happen to him. By poison? It was laughable. He would wake up any second and tell her she was being annoying for worrying so much. And yet she tasted fear. Because to her Sasuke was still….everything.   
  
x-x-x-x-

Sakura found a cave a little ways down the river bank. She’d dried Sasuke off and set him into his bed roll before starting a fire. His fever hadn’t gone down yet, so she frequently replaced the wet cloth on his forehead. Sakura ignored the dizziness that was setting in and did the only thing she could do. Without a testing kit, there was no way for her to determine what kind of poison was used to make an antidote.   
Returning to Konoha would take too much time.   
Process of elimination left too many unknowns. If Sakura made a mistake, it could cause the poison to react and become even more dangerous.   
So that left the last resort.   
Tsunade had warned her that doing this was dangerous for any med nin to attempt. But Sasuke was shivering now, his own body attempting to fight the poison. This was the only way she could help.   
Resolution set in and she tied her hair back and began to work. She fetched fresh water and pressed her hands to Sasuke’s chest, using her chakra to feel out where the poison was more concentrated. There she began absorbing it using her chakra. No medical shinobi could do this without their own body taking some poison in, no matter how great their chakra control. The poison bubbled around her chakra, tainting it black and she quickly dipped her hands into the water, releasing it. Her hands stung as some of the poison entered her system. Her stomach turned but Sakura brought her hands back to Sasuke and started the process over again. On and on she went, until she only sensed trace amounts of poison in him, the clumps so small that she couldn’t extract them. Sakura’s stomach heaved and she turned, stumbling from the cave. Falling to her knees, her stomach emptied itself. There’s wasn’t much in to begin with so her fingers gripped the dirt as the dry heaves rolled through her.

When they finally subsided, she returned to the cave and covered Sasuke with his bedroll again. Sakura dug into what chakra she had left and begun herding the poison through her system, just like Tsunade taught her. Once the jutsu was in place, Sakura knelt by the water, the poison floated on top of it like blue oil. She carefully took out a container and scooped some up. Although her chakra was too low to summon Katsuyu at full size at this point, she managed a small enough version to communicate with.   
“Sakura-chan!” she said. “You’re ill!”  
Sakura shook her head, managing a small smile. “I’ll be fine. I need you to do something for me.”  
“Of course, Sakura-chan.”  
“Could you take this to Tsunade-sama?”  
“Yes, I can do that for you.” Katsuyu took the vial into her body but hesitated. “Are you sure you’re alright, Sakura-chan?” her head turned to Sasuke briefly before turning back to Sakura. “Perhaps I could be of assistance?”  
Sakura coughed and lifted her hand. Her fingertips had turned back. “I’m already on it.” Sakura smiled again. “Don’t worry.”  
“Okay.” Katsuyu reluctantly agreed and then popped away. Sakura pushed herself to her feet and grabbed Sasuke’s clothes. She headed to the river, keeping the cave in sight. It was already dark out, the moon small in the sky. Sakura made good time as she washed their clothes out and then made a makeshift clothesline by the fire. She pulled her cloak out of her pack and sat down before checking Sasuke over again. He’d stopped shivering some time ago, which was a good sign and although a fever was still present, it had gone down quite a bit.   
  


Sakura sat back, leaning back against the cave wall. It took the tension a long moment to leave her body but exhaustion replaced it. She grabbed a kunai and cut her fingertips open, letting the poison drain out, blood tinting the water red. Sakura sealed the cuts up again and sat back, flinching slightly at the pain of the poison moving through her system. She managed draining the poison two more times, but it was as the sun was rising that her lids began to feel too heavy to force open.

Sakura shook her head, ignoring the stinging in her temples, trying to keep her eyes open. But when she blinked again, they didn’t open.

x-x-x-x

Sasuke floated back to consciousness slowly. He remembered small things. Cold water on his skin, warmth on his back, breath on his neck. Sakura leaning over him, hands on his chest, a green glow all around the room, her skin pale and pasty, those usually bright eyes dull. Now, he heard the crackling of a fire. Slowly Sasuke opened his eyes. He’d been poisoned, he remembered that. Which was strange. Orochimaru had put him through extensive training to make him resistant to all kinds of poisons and ingredients. So what the hell was this? Sasuke pushed himself up and into a sitting position. Judging by the light outside the cave, it was late morning. How long had he been out? Sasuke inspected the cave. His clothes were on a rail by the fire. So was Sakura’s. Had Sakura washed the poison from his skin? So, that had been real. Sasuke turned to where he felt her presence next to him. She was passed out, leaning back against the wall of the cave, wearing only her cloak. It had parted slight, giving him an eyeful of her thighs and after a moment, Sasuke reached out and pulled the cloak together again. Sakura didn’t stir. He frowned, pressing a hand to her forehead. No fever. He let out a relieved breath and then stilled, the realization dawning on him. Sakura had removed the poison from him. At risk to herself. She’d been fine before, the poison wouldn’t have affected her to this degree unless she’d helped him. Sasuke’s hand slipped from her forehead and down to her cheek. He swallowed. “I seem to always be thanking you, Sakura.”   
Sasuke stood, stretching out his stiff limbs before heading to Sakura’s backpack and pulling out her bed roll. After a little struggling, he managed to get her into bed. He had experience moving and doing a few things with one arm. Moving Sakura gently and without waking her was another thing. Sasuke covered her and then pulled his now dry clothes from the line and got dressed. Sasuke stepped outside, sensing the area around them. It seemed that for the moment, the Ryuketsu gang weren’t in the area. Sasuke was sure they’d taken out every one of Shinichi’s men yesterday, so perhaps he was still expecting their return. Or he assumed that Sakura had already left the area. One thing was now sure. Whether or not capturing the genin had been to lure Sakura out, they were definitely interested in her now. None of the gang members attacked Sakura directly. Was the poison a last resort? Or had the lieutenant been acting against orders when he used it? Sasuke couldn’t be sure of that. He returned to Sakura, sitting down on his own bed roll. He retrieved his cloak and rolled it out to reveal the pendant. This object seemed to be vibrating with power too. Sasuke tried looking at it with his Sharingan and then his Rinnegan, but they revealed nothing he hadn’t seen before. Making his decision, Sasuke unrolled a scroll from his pack and sealed the pendant in before making a few notes on the side. He hesitated and eyed Sakura. He knew she wouldn’t like this. But at this point, they needed new eyes on it. He summoned a hawk and after securing the scroll down, he sent it off.

To Orochimaru.

x-x-x-x-

Kakero’s cane clacked on the floor as he crossed the long hallway to a room at the very end. The hooded figure sat with his feet up on the wooden desk when Kakero entered, a thick cloud of cigarette smoke hung in the air. Kakero disliked the man, and that was saying something – since he knew he was a scumbag himself. The man was far too young to be this prideful. “Well?” he asked Kakero. “How was she?”  
“She has enough chakra. If not more than what you need.” Kakero, despite appearances, was a sensory-type shinobi. Or he had been, when he cared for such things.  
The man took a deep drag of his cigarette and blew out the smoke. Kakero had to stop himself from sneering. “Is there anything else you’d like to share, Kakero?”  
 _Disrespectful brat,_ Kakero thought but said nothing of the sort. “No.”  
The hooded figure moved so fast that there was no time to react, suddenly he was next to Kakero, slamming his cheek down against the table. The cigarette hit the floor, forgotten.   
“Are you sure there was nothing else?”  
“Like what?” Kakero grunted.  
“Perhaps like that fact that she wasn’t travelling alone.”  
Kakero tried to shake his head. “I sensed no one else.”   
“You _sensed_ no one else? Do you think that’s good enough, Kakero? If one of your men gave you that excuse, how would you deal with him, hmm?”   
Now Kakero did sneer. “I would kill him.”  
The man released him. “Your life is in my hands, Kakero. The only reason I’m _allowing_ you your life is because I still have use of you. Never forget that.”  
And with that he turned and left the room, slamming the door behind him. Kakero glared after him.   
  


x-x-x-x-

It took hours for Sakura to wake up, and Sasuke had paced the cave restlessly, checking on her a few times when he couldn’t take it anymore. She didn’t have a fever and appeared to be in a deep sleep every time. During the day, Sasuke remembered to report to Kakashi. He wrote a short, to the point note –

_Engaged Ryuketsu gang. Have a lead regarding a shinobi of the Hidden Valley Village. Please forward permission to enter village and investigate._

_Obtained another shinobi tool. Sent to Orochimaru to examine. Tell Konoha guards to expect it._

And then Sasuke had gone back to pacing the cave. Sakura stirred for the first time around nightfall as Sasuke was lighting the fire again.  
“Sasuke-kun?” her voice was hoarse but the relief of it caused his skin to warm all over.  
Sasuke turned, crouching next to her. “You’re awake.”  
Sakura smiled, and he was glad to see color had returned to her cheeks. “How are you feeling?”   
Sasuke blinked. “You’re asking _me_ that?”  
“Why not?”  
“You’ve been out all day, Sakura.”  
Sakura pushed herself up onto her elbows and her muscles ached under the pressure. Sasuke didn’t miss the slight dip of her eyebrows. It made sense that Sakura’s body would be more affected than his. His body, although this poison had been unfamiliar, was more accustomed to dealing with attacks like this than her body was.  
“You weren’t in the poison that long,” Sakura said. “Why did it affect you like that?”  
Sasuke shook his head. “It’s strange. I underwent extensive poison resistance training. Whatever this was…it’s an abnormal formulation.”  
“How did he train you to resist poison?”  
Sasuke met her eyes. “The way you’d expect.”  
Sakura’s eyes widened and she glanced away and then back it him, her gaze unflinching. “I see.” It was Sasuke’s turn to glance away.   
Sakura pushed herself into a sitting position, clenching her teeth against the strain. Sasuke’s eyes shot down and Sakura followed his stare. To where her robe parted. Exposing her stomach all the way up to her ribs and bindings. Sakura’s eyes widened, her entire face pulsing with heat. Sasuke jerked away, rising to his feet and moving away. “I’ll give you some privacy.” His voice sounded lower than usual and Sakura frowned, watching him go.   
  


x-x-x-x

She dressed quickly and together they packed up and destroyed evidence of their little camp. It was when they set out again, albeit slower than usual since Sakura’s muscles were still recovering from whatever the poison had done, that she asked him about the pendant.  
“I sent it away.” He replied, not looking at her.  
“Sent it away…to Kakashi-sensei?”  
“No,” he said, eyes on the river. “To Orochimaru.”  
Her heart dropped to her feet and Sakura stopped walking, her feet just refused to move. Slowly she worked on closing her jaw. “You’re joking right, Sasuke-kun?”  
Sasuke stopped a few feet ahead of her his back to her and his shoulder tense. “No.”  
It took Sakura a moment to speak. “Why would you do that?”  
“Konoha couldn’t figure anything out from the piece you brought back. I decided we needed a new perspective on it. Orochimaru knows a lot. And if he doesn’t, his connections are vast-“  
“You…. _decided_?” Sakura closed the distance between them, turning so that she stood directly in front of him. “You decided? On your own?”  
Sasuke said nothing, but for some reason he couldn’t look away from her eyes. Her look was fierce. Sakura had never looked at him this way. He…didn’t like it.  
“ _Orochimaru_ is NOT an ally of Konoha. You can’t just send him-“ Sakura made a frustrated sound, covering her face with her hands.   
“I don’t need you to lecture me, Sakura. Kakashi told us to use our own discretion on this mission-“  
“ _Yes!_ He did.” Sakura agreed and she reached out, almost as if to grab his shoulders but stopped at the last second and dropped her hands. Sasuke’s eyebrows rose but Sakura continued before he could speak. Her eyes were glassy and a little red.   
“I don’t like Orochimaru. In fact, I hate him more than I could ever hate anyone. And I don’t think I need to explain that to you. The fact that you sent it to him…” Sakura shook her head, finally looking away from him. “Whether it was the right decision or not. I have a hard time coming to terms with that.”  
“Sakura-“  
“Let me finish please, Sasuke-kun.”   
When she looked up again she just looked weary and…sad. “But you’re right. Kakashi-sensei did tell us to use our discretion on this mission. Both of us. And I’m aware you’ve been alone for a long time and you’re used to doing your thing. That’s not the case anymore. We’re a team now. Teamwork is the most important thing, I’m sure you haven’t forgotten that? You need to discuss these things with me. You making these plans without me puts us at risk.” He knew she was referring to not telling her about his hunches about the Ryuketsu gang too.   
Sasuke actually looked embarrassed. “I told Kakashi.”  
Sakura gave him a small smile. Sasuke felt strange relief at that. “Before or after you did it?”  
Sasuke sighed and Sakura’s smile spread. She took a step closer to him and stared up at his face, silently urging him to look at her. “We’re a team so…will you do this for me?”  
Sasuke swallowed and then gave a small nod. “Aa. I will.”  
“Thank you.” Sakura turned, and then groaned as her muscled protested the movement. Sasuke reached out almost unconsciously to steady her, his hand on her lower back. Sakura’s eyes widened and her cheeks flushed – a bit embarrassment that he thought she needed help, and little bit of something else. “Oh. Thanks, Sasuke-kun.” She gave a little laugh. “I haven’t hurt this much since I started training with Tsunade-sama.”   
Sasuke dropped his hand, shoving it into his pocket immediately. _What the hell are you doing?_

x-x-x-x

About a day out of the hidden village Sakura found a hot spring and decided it was just what they needed since they were still waiting for Kakashi to obtain permission for them to enter the village. Sasuke hadn’t been crazy about the idea of stopping but Sakura wasn’t taking no for an answer. It was the only hot spring they’d come across for a while. Sakura walked in first, unable to keep the happy jump from her step as they stepped up to the reception.   
“Welcome to Sanbarē! The only konyoku in all of the Land of Rivers.” The middle-aged receptionist said, smiling brightly at them.   
“W-What?” Sakura’s eyes nearly popped out of her head. Next to her, Sasuke had gone very still.   
“Unfortunately, konyoku aren’t very popular in this age and we are one of the few left in the world.”  
Sakura nodded but she hadn’t blinked her eyes in a while. She hadn’t taken a breath either.  
“We’re not very busy right now. During wedding season it’s a bit crazy. Luckily for you, our last couple checked out this morning so you’ll have the springs all to yourself!”  
Sakura tried to remember if any of the signs outside indicated that this was a…mixed gender hot spring. None of them had. Too slowly, her head turned stiffly to Sasuke, who was staring at the sign-in book the receptionist was holding out to him. Sasuke’s hand lifted.   
_Wait. He’s not going to-  
_ He did. Sasuke signed them in. And maybe Sakura imagined it, but maybe his hand was shaking just a little.  
“Please, follow me.” Both of them turned, moving robotically as they followed her to their room.   
She opened the door and indicated them inside before bowing. “Enjoy your stay.”  
Sasuke and Sakura stepped into the room and the screen door was slid shut behind them, both of them stood very still, listening to the lady’s footsteps disappear back to the front door. After a long moment, Sasuke was the first to move, with forced calmness he set his things down against the wall and then turned to Sakura who was still frozen and staring at him with too-wide eyes. “Well, you wanted to bathe. Here we are.”  
Sakura let out a breath. “Are you kidding?”  
The corner of Sasuke’s mouth lifted into a smirk. “Hn.”  
She knew he was teasing her. Trying to ease the tension but he looked too sexy for a situation like this and Sakura had to look away. Her cheeks going a deep red. Wasn’t he uncomfortable about this? Or was he pretending this was okay for her sake? Sakura couldn’t tell.   
She took a deep breath and then faced him, “Let’s go then.”  
Sakura didn’t miss the way Sasuke hesitated and then swallowed thickly. “Hn. Let’s go.”  
Sakura followed him out. Luckily they had separate rooms leading out and Sakura ducked into one. Her hands shook as she stripped of her clothes and folded them up. What the hell was Sasuke thinking? She had said the hot water would help her muscles…was that why he was pretending this was ok? That he wanted to bathe with her? If that was the case he would’ve just left her to soak on her own. Sakura’s mind raced as she tied the towel securely around her. It was traditional for women to go into the bath wearing a towel while…men went naked. _Oh, geez._ Sakura’s hands covered her face. It felt like it was on fire. This was Sasuke. The Sasuke she’d held up in a river. In his underwear. A little over a day ago. And felt nothing. She’d been too worried at the time, but still.  
Sakura sighed heavily. The towel was too short but there was nothing else. She needed to be a big girl and get out there. Her hand clenched the door handle so hard that it cracked slightly and she quickly let it go. _Just open the damn thing!_ Sakura pulled it open before she could chicken out again. Sasuke glanced up from where he was already sitting in the spring. Bare chest. _Ok, just relax. You expected this. You expected him to be naked._ Sasuke’s dark eyes slid up from her feet slowly, all the way up to her eyes and then he quickly glanced away. Sakura walked over to the bath and slipped into the hot water, forcing herself not to groan at how amazing it felt. She waded over to where Sasuke was, making sure to look anywhere but at him, and relaxed next to him. Not too close. Not too far. There was a thick, tense silence between them and Sakura hated that. She’d never felt more uncomfortable than she was in this moment. This was Sasuke. And yes, it was a bath and neither of them had ever imagined doing this on this mission but…  
"Younger me would have died at this," Sakura said, giving him a tight sidelong smile. Sasuke seemed surprised that she’d spoken. "But now..." she laughed nervously, "I guess it's a bit weird."   
Sasuke glanced at her and Sakura shook her head, "Not a bad weird... Just..."   
Sasuke huffed a laugh, "Aa. I understand."   
Sakura smiled up at him and Sasuke stared down at her for a long moment before he cleared his throat and looked away.   
In that moment Sakura felt something for Sasuke she'd never felt before. Sure, she'd been in love with him and wanted to kiss him but...being this close to him caused another emotion to rear up inside of her fiercely and unexpectedly. Desire. The water warmed her skin, but this was a different kind of heat, one that burned low in her belly and caused her toes to curl. And for a second, Sakura imagined them as she'd never done before, with Sasuke pressing her back against the rocks, his body against her own, mouth hot and hard on hers. His own desire evident between their bodies.

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut, dipping lower into the water and squeezing her eyes shut, thighs pressed tightly together. Her body ached all over. Her skin burning for him to reach out and touch her. Her limbs shook slightly, a strange need making her feel weak all over. Sakura ran her hands down her face, how would she survive this?  
  


x-x-x-x

Sasuke tried. He tried so fucking hard it wasn’t even funny. But then he did look. Sakura seemed to be deep in thought next to him, her brows slightly creased, but he was not looking at that. A drop of condensation rolled down and his eyes followed it greedily. Down her neck, over her collarbone and down between her breasts. _Fuck._ Sasuke’s hand squeezed into a fist tightly as if that would help. Sakura drew her bottom lip between her teeth and his eyes snapped up to it desperately. His stomach hollowed out, a burning sensation spreading over his skin. A spark shot down his spine, making him sit up straighter. And for the first time Sasuke thought about how those lips would feel between his teeth. Would they feel as soft as they looked right now? It surprised him.  
He forced his gaze away, swallowing the groan that worked its way up his throat.   
In his life, he’d gone through some harsh training sessions. None of them had been pleasant. But this? This was torture.   
Sasuke couldn’t stand it. The unfamiliar feelings swirling around his head and all over him. Usually they were contradictory, his mind and willpower always overpowering these feelings. Now, that wasn’t the case. He adjusted his sitting position but it brought him no relief. _You need to stop this. This is_ Sakura. Saying that did nothing. In fact, his body seemed even more encouraged by it.   
Sasuke had intended to act like this wasn’t a big deal. They were both adults. But the truth he needed to face now was that he didn’t _need_ to come into the water with her…he’d wanted to. At first he’d been shocked when the receptionist told them that his was a konyoku. He had every intention to tell her that she could bath first and that he would use the bath after her. _Every intention._ So why hadn’t he done that? Why had he challenged Sakura like that? And when she met his challenge like that? As much as he wanted to deny it. He liked that. And now he was paying for it. With this torture.

Sasuke looked over at Sakura again. She was going to have to get out first. He wasn’t going anywhere now.

x-x-x-x

Thanks for all the comments and kudos! I appreciate them so much!

Here is a teaser for chapter 6 – Be Kind

_“I don’t know what I expected.” Naruto said, eyes narrowed. “But it definitely wasn’t this.”_

-Zana-Lee   
  


  
  



	6. Be Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t know what I expected.” Naruto said, eyes narrowed. “But it definitely wasn’t this.”

I Wait

Chapter 6 – Be Kind

**_“I know you're chokin' on your fears.  
Already told you I'm right here.  
I will stay by your side every night.”_ **

Sakura struggled to sleep. It wasn’t the fact that Sasuke was a few feet away – with not even a wall between them this time. It wasn’t that she still felt overly hurt from the poison. Sakura tossed and turned all night and while she slept it was the kind where you didn’t feel rested at all. She gave up in the early hours of the morning, quietly getting up from her futon. Sasuke was asleep with his back to her as always and Sakura tip-toed to the door, slipping outside soundlessly as she kept an eye on Sasuke, he didn’t stir. Sakura padded down the hallway. She was sure another soak would help her fall asleep, if only for a few hours. She quickly stripped off her clothes and grabbed a towel from the shelf before heading out. Thankfully, she was alone. Sakura gave a relieved sigh as she headed into the blissfully hot water. After finding a comfortable spot, she finally relaxed and the tension eased out of her. Her mind wasn’t empty for long though and unfortunately she wasn’t thinking about the mission. She would’ve welcomed thinking of the damn mission at that point. But, once again, Sasuke occupied her thoughts. Things had been…tense between the two of them since their shared bath. They’d exchanged a few words during dinner, very few to be honest. Then they’d gone to sleep. Or, well, Sasuke had gone to sleep, Sakura had drifted in and out of consciousness all night. Sakura dipped down into the water further, letting out a deep sigh. What she’d felt for Sasuke yesterday in this exact spot was…indescribable. She’d never felt anything like it. Anything that powerful, that seemed to make her entire body _feel_ something. Growing up, she’d fantasized herself into many situations with Sasuke – as one does when they’re in love. Holding hands with him, spending time with him, kissing him. Maybe her fantasies had been a little innocent. Yesterday had reminded her that she wasn’t a girl anymore, she had become a woman. And being naked with a man – one she felt so strongly about – awakened something in her. Something she couldn’t bury away anymore. Sakura’s arms went around herself as if that would protect her from the sudden wave of overwhelming sadness that rushed over her. Somehow she’d thought that going on this mission with him would be great and his feelings for her would finally become more. But that wasn’t it at all, instead Sakura’s heart kept swelling up, getting fuller and fuller and she kept seeing a new side of Sasuke, who’d he’d become in their years apart and she kept falling in love with him more and more and more. And it _hurt._ Was love supposed to be this painful?

Sakura took a deep, shaky breath. Steeling herself for what was to come. She would pretend yesterday never happened. That she hadn’t felt what she undoubtedly felt for him. They just needed to get through this mission and then maybe after – she could ask him, just one last time. Sakura squeezed her eyes shut tightly.

x-x-x-x

“Well? Has he returned?” the hooded man asked, from his posture it looked like he was seconds away from flipping the desk.  
There was a long, tense silence. “Botan-aniki is dead, sir.”  
Hands clenched into fists on the desk. “And the pendant?”  
Another pause.  
“Where is the pendant?”  
“It wasn’t on him, sir.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“W-we couldn’t find it.”  
“You couldn’t find it?” The hood nodded. “You couldn’t find it.” And then he moved around the desk so quickly the entire room seemed to freeze. A sickening crack filled the silence as the hooded man snapped the underling’s neck.  
“Does anybody know anything? Or would you like to join him?”  
Another lieutenant stepped up. “It seems before Botan died, he did do something useful after all. We found evidence that the tsutsuji poison he developed was used.”  
“And you’re sure they survived, Kogen?”  
“Yes. They escaped.” Kogen replied with a stiff nod.  
“Did she develop a cure?”  
“Unconfirmed. But we did find liquefied traces of the poison near the river.”  
He moved around the desk again and sat down. “So she managed to extract the poison. Very interesting.” He took out a cigarette and lit it, taking a deep drag. “What about her companion?”  
Kogen shook his head.  
“Find them, but don’t engage. I want to know who he is.” To be able to hide himself from one of the best sensory-type shinobi in the world _and_ stay undetected by the Ryuketsu this long? Whoever this shinobi was…he was good. And that might prove to be a problem.  
  


x-x-x-x-

“Sakura.”  
Something tugged her back to consciousness slowly.  
“Sakura.”  
Sasuke-kun? Sakura’s lids lifted slowly and then her senses rushed back to her all at once. Bath. Naked. Sasuke.

_Sasuke-kun??_

  
Sakura screeched, jumping away and clutching at the towel she was thankfully still wearing. Sasuke was crouched outside the water, hand reached out as if he’d been touching her shoulder to wake her and – yes her skin was tingling slightly so he must have been.  
“Sasuke-kun?” she asked breathless and wide-eyed.  
“You fell asleep in the water.” He said, obviously. The sun wasn’t up yet so she must’ve not been in that long. Sakura eyed her skin – only a little red now.  
“Did I wake you when I got up?”  
Sasuke shook his head.  
“Have you heard back from Kakashi-sensei?” Was that why he came out here?  
Again, Sasuke just shook his head.  
“Oh.” Sakura looked down and Sasuke couldn’t help but notice how her lashes fanned over her flushed skin. “Did you want to come in again?” Sakura asked, her voice soft. “You’re not supposed to wear your clothes out here.”  
Sasuke gave her a look that said he really didn’t care about the rules and Sakura smiled.  
Sasuke looked away, clearing his throat. “We should go over the mission.”  
Sakura hid her disappointment well. Of course that was why he was here. _Not to check up on you, silly._ “Okay,” Sakura moved closed to the edge and waited for Sasuke to move away. But he didn’t move. Or look away. And neither did Sakura. Sasuke tensed visibly and something changed in that long, heavy moment. It was as if the steam floating around them became thicker, fuller, making it hard to breathe. Sasuke braced himself on his hand against the warm stone beneath him. Sakura’s lips parted, hands tightening on the towel and she got the wildest urge to undo the knot. Right in front of him. And from the intense way he was looking down at her, Sakura wondered if he would mind it that much. _Or at all._  
“Holy shit.”  
Both of them had been so preoccupied, that they jumped apart at the voice. Embarrassingly, neither had noticed the door sliding open or the orange-clad shinobi staring between them with wide eyes.  
“N-Naruto?!” Sakura sputtered.  
“I don’t know what I expected.” Naruto said, eyes narrowed. “But it definitely wasn’t this.”  
Sakura turned murderous in an instant. “What the hell are you doing in here Naruto?! I’m _naked!_ ”  
Naruto took an uncertain step back. “ _Me?”_ he pointed to Sasuke wildly. “He’s in here too!”  
He had a point but Sakura was too flustered to care. “Get out!”  
Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s collar, dragging him through the door with him and sliding it shut behind him.  
Sakura slid down into the water, still panting as she covered her face with her hands. _It’s just one thing after another._ One thing was sure though. She was sure it would be a long time before she would forget the fire in Sasuke’s eyes as he stared down at her.

x-x-x-x

Naruto shook Sasuke off and followed him a bit sullenly down the hallway and outside to a nice grassy area lit by lanterns. “What are you doing here?” Sasuke demanded as Naruto sat down on a stone bench. Naruto’s hair was even shorter than the last time Sasuke saw him. It didn’t look great but Sasuke was beyond mentioning it right now.  
Naruto put his hands up. “Let’s just back up for a second.”  
Sasuke narrowed his eyes but clearly Naruto didn’t get the warning. “What the hell was that?” Naruto pointed back towards the bath house.  
Sasuke sighed. “What was what?”  
“What are you and Sakura-chan doing at a konyoku?”  
Sasuke rubbed an hand down his face and began pacing restlessly in front of Naruto.  
“Sasuke. You realize Sakura-chan was naked right?”  
Sasuke threw Naruto a murderous look. “Hn. I’m aware of that.” And he was. Painfully aware. The way Sakura was looking at him just now. _Fuck. If Naruto hadn’t showed up there when he did._ Sasuke ran a hand through his hair roughly.  
“How the hell do you do it, Naruto?”  
Naruto leaned forward. “How the hell do I do what?”  
“You’ve been on missions with Hinata, right? I know you have.”  
Naruto’s eyes narrowed. “Hinata? What does Hinata have to do with this all of a sudden?” Naruto stood now, folding his arms over his chest. “I don’t think I like the fact that you’re thinking of Hinata right now.”  
Sasuke actually groaned. “Forget it. I can’t believe I actually wish Kakashi was here.”  
Naruto, always slow on the up take, had his lightbulb moment then. “Oh.” He said and Sasuke glanced at him.  
“Oh.” Naruto said again.  
“What?” Sasuke snapped.  
“You and Sakura-chan?” Naruto asked with wide eyes and Sasuke turned away. “I can’t believe I’m talking to you about this.”  
“I mean, I always kind of expected this but to find you guys at a konyoku when you’re supposed to be on a mission-“  
“Naruto.” Sasuke interrupted, giving him an annoyed look and Naruto grinned, sitting down again.  
“You’re going to have to be more specific if you want me to answer your question.” It definitely seemed like Naruto was taking some pleasure in Sasuke’s torture.  
Sasuke glared.  
Naruto sat back in the bench, his brows lifting.  
Sasuke looked away, “How do I,” his voice dropped even lower, “How do I…”  
“Control yourself?” Naruto supplied. “Stop yourself from kissing and touching her all the time?”  
Sasuke frowned, his gaze dropping to the ground. “We haven’t….”  
Naruto pulled a face. “You haven’t kissed her yet? But you brought her to a _konyoku_?”  
“I’m going to hit you.”  
Naruto smiled confidently. “I’d like to see you try.”  
Sasuke sighed again and shook his head, getting ready to walk away.  
“I’m not good with feelings Sasuke, but I’ve learned a bit from being with Hinata. How do you think being here with you is making Sakura-chan feel?”  
Sasuke paused, his back to Naruto. “I know.”  
“Maybe your feelings for Sakura-chan are changing but for her being alone with you here is probably much worse.”  
Sasuke looked at him over his shoulder. “Do you actually have anything useful to say?”  
“Yeah,” Naruto nodded. “Don’t screw this up.”  
“Noted.”  
“Also, maybe man up and kiss her.”  
“Please shut up.”  
  
x-x-x-x

Sakura got dressed and hurried to find them, her hair was still damp and the sun was finally rising. Naruto and Sasuke were outside, sitting together on a bench. Sasuke was looking over a scroll.  
Naruto looked up when she approached. “You’re not going to try and hit me again, are you?”  
“Did you do anything that should make me want to?” Sakura threw back and Naruto shook his head.  
“What’s this?” Sakura asked, indicating to the scroll.  
Naruto grinned. “Just Kakashi scolding Sasuke.”  
Sasuke threw him a glare, folding the scroll up and throwing it into one of the fires that were still burning. From the look on his face, whatever Kakashi had to say wasn’t good.  
“Naruto, not that I’m not happy to see you, but why are you here?”  
“What? Interrupting your little honeymoon when you’re supposed to be on a mission?”  
Sasuke elbowed him. Hard. Naruto grunted.  
Sakura folded her arms over her chest, waiting.  
“I actually took a mission close by. When Tsunade-baa returned to Konoha with the poison and Sasuke sent the note,” he shrugged. “I guess I wanted to check up on you two. I mean, yeah, I’ve seen you use your medical ninjutsu even against impossible odds. But, you know.” He shrugged.  
Sakura gave him a smile. “I know. We made it through though.”  
“Thanks to you.” Sasuke said and Sakura’s smile turned into a grin. Naruto shot Sasuke an impressed look that he ignored.  
“Anyway, I also came here to give you this,” Naruto held the note out to Sakura as he stood. “I made Kakashi-sensei give it to me so that I could stop by.”  
It was their permission to enter the village and further investigate.  
  


After saying their goodbyes to Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura packed up their things quickly and checked out of the konyoku. They decided to change into their shinobi gear and travel at high speed to potentially avoid any encounters that would alert the mole in the village that they were coming there. Tanigakure was hidden further into the valley, the village was built on a cliff overlooking the river below. It was surrounded by what had caused the immense growth of the economy of the Land of Rivers, agriculture. The rivers provided some of the biggest exports in the world. At the gate, Sasuke and Sakura were stopped and told to remove their hoods. Sakura showed the two shinobi her note from Kakashi, but they looked suspicious. Sakura exchanged a look with Sasuke. “We were told to only speak with the village leader.”  
“We received word from the Hokage.” The shinobi spoke coldly and Sakura hesitated.  
“Did your leader not agree to speak to us?” she asked carefully.  
“Maybe he did. Maybe he didn’t.” the female said, coming closer as she looked Sakura over.  
“Thing is, we aren’t very fond of Konoha shinobi.”  
“That sounds like your problem.” Sasuke threw in, giving her a bored look.  
“No,” she smiled humourlessly. “It’s yours now.” She tossed the note back at Sakura. “Fuck off.”  
“Excuse me?” Sakura temper flared up, she reached out to grab the shinobi but Sasuke stepped in, his Sharingan suddenly spinning. The female shinobi went stiff.  
“Minako?” the other one stepped up. “What the hell are you-“  
Sasuke turned his Sharingan on him. It only took a second and then he turned to Sakura. “Let’s go.”  
Sakura hurried after him, both of the flipping their hoods back up. “Well, that was convenient.”  
They moved through the streets, the sun was close to setting now. Even though the village was unknown to them, they were sure the tall building in the middle of the village was most likely where they would find the village leader.  
Three shinobi jumped down from the rooftops above them. “Where are your escorts?”  
“If you mean the gate guards,” Sakura said sweetly, “They just let us in. No one said anything about an escort.”  
One of the shinobi frowned. His long black hair was tied into a pony tail at the nape of his neck. “I’ll deal with this.”  
The other two nodded and leapt away. “I’m Taro.” He said and turned away without getting their names. Sasuke and Sakura fell into step behind him. The streets were relatively empty which was strange. Streets back home were usually lively deep into the night but here it was barely dark and the streets were basically empty. The few villagers they did pass shot them unfriendly looks. Sakura met Sasuke’s gaze. They were on the same page. Something wasn’t right here.

Taro led them straight into the building and up the stairs. “Wait here.” He told them and then disappeared down the hallway. Sakura inched closer to Sasuke, keeping an eye on their surroundings. They didn’t speak but the look Sasuke gave her clearly said that he felt just as uneasy as she did. Taro returned a second later. “Our leader Fudoki-sama will see you immediately.” He mentioned them forward with a hand but didn’t follow.  
Sasuke led the way into Fudoki’s office and both of them bowed to him quickly. Two shinobi flanked either sized him.  
“Let us get straight to the point. “ he said, moving his glasses up his nose as he gave them a shrewd look. “I know all about your mission, regardless of how obtuse your Hokage attempted to be.”  
“Then give us the shinobi and we’ll be on our way.” Sasuke said.  
“I don’t know who you think you are.” Fudoki stood. “But you will _not_ come into _my_ village and insinuate that my shinobi are traitors.”  
“So then you are willing to let your genin and the genin of many smaller villages die because you refuse to look at the evidence.” Sakura told him.  
Fudoki shot her a disgusted look. “Shinobi like you should know their place.”  
“Shinobi like me…?”  
“Female shinobi.” Fudoki said, pinning her with a look. “Leave.” He spat in her direction but Sakura was relieved that the droplets missed her. And then she was angry. “You’ve disrespected me. Get out of my sight.”  
Sakura’s lip curled and she took a step forward but before she could take her next breath, Sasuke had moved. He was crouched on Fudoki’s desk, his hand curled around the man’s collar as he held him up off of the ground. “The only person disrespected here is her.” Sasuke said, his voice low, dangerous. “ _Apologize.”  
_ “You don’t have to…” Sakura began.  
The shinobi in the room tensed but Sasuke shot them warning looks, his Sharingan spinning.  
“What? I will never-“  
Sasuke gripped his collar tighter. _“_ Say it, Fudoki.”  
Sasuke’s aura was menacing and the shinobi in the room seemed frozen. “I-I’m sorry.”  
“Not to me.” Sasuke said, pulling Fudoki forward so he could look directly at Sakura. “Say it to her.”  
Sakura’s lips thinned. This was a side of Sasuke she’d never seen before. “I-I’m…” Sasuke’s gripped tightened again and Fudoki’s face paled and his eyes bulged. “Sorry...” He coughed and Sasuke loosened his grip and pulled Fudoki back again. “Back to this shinobi.”  
Now Fudoki tried to get away, clawing at Sasuke’s hand. “I can’t tell you.” He hissed, desperately trying to escape. Sasuke’s Sharingan began to spin faster as it morphed into the Mangekyou. Fudoki screamed at the sight of it.  
The two shinobi moved and it was then that Sakura noticed it. They weren’t wearing forehead protectors.  
“It’s a trap.” She breathed as it came to her all at once. Sasuke glanced back at her. “You’re Ryuketsu.” Sakura said as she looked between them. Sasuke cursed, tossing Fudoki aside, who stumbled to his feet and ran for the door.  
“Smart of you to notice, but ultimately too late.”  
Sasuke appeared in front of him before he could say another word, his sword at the guy’s throat. “I would suggest you start talking. Right now. I’m in a very bad mood.”  
Sakura eyed the other gang member. He didn’t seem concerned at all. In fact, he seemed amused. Entertained.  
“I wasn’t sure you’d fall for this, but Shinichi-sama was sure that you weren’t very smart.”  
Sasuke’s blade bit into his neck, drawing blood.  
“What was the point of all of this?” Sakura asked the other one and his dark green eyes slid to her.  
“The point? Probably to test this.” he opened his vest, revealing another pendant. This one had a red almond-shaped stone set in the middle. It reminded Sakura of an eye.  
“Let me introduce myself first.” He spread his arms wide. “I’m Kogen. The Ryuketsu gang’s top lieutenant.”  
“So you are after me.” Sakura said, fists clenching at her sides. Sasuke’s own fingers tightened around the hilt of his sword.  
Kogen smiled but his eyes were emotionless. “We are. You see, we’ve found that medical shinobi have a very particular chakra composition. That these objects,” he tapped it and the red stone drew Sakura’s attention again. It felt…familiar. But she couldn’t exactly figure out how. “React to. Your type of chakra is the only type of chakra that power these tools. A genin’s chakra is fresh and can do in a pinch but it’s nowhere near as strong as yours. Let me demonstrate,” he was across the room in the next second, his hand curling around Sakura’s wrist. The pain was immediate. Sakura cried out, falling to her knees. His hand seared her flesh, smoke rising from where he had a grip on her. But it was more than that, Sakura could physically feel her chakra being dragged from her body.

Sasuke slashed his sword as he pulled it back, cutting the gang member’s throat in one smooth motion as he spun around and leapt towards them. Unfazed, Kogen lifted a hand and Sasuke froze mid-air, some invisible force holding him in place. And then he saw it. What held him up was Sakura’s chakra. A loud crack filled the room and Sasuke eyes snapped to the sound. Sakura had reached around and broken his wrist. Kogen grunted, pulling his broken hand back to hit Sakura with it but she caught his hit, gasping slightly when his skin touched hers, her face twisting in pain. Kogen’s hand closed and Sakura’s chakra slammed into Sasuke, throwing him back into the wall. Pain shot through him and his breath wheezed out. _Shit._ He’d broken a rib on that one. Sasuke pushed himself up. Sakura had put some distance between her and the Ryuketsu lieutenant but whatever he did left her skin pale and Sasuke noticed the tremor in her hands. Kogen bent down, lifting Sasuke’s sword from the floor.  
Sasuke, not about to allow that, took a step forward. “Amaterasu.”  
Black flames erupted around the hand that held his sword and Kogen tossed it aside but one look at his hand blew the flames right off. Sakura’s chakra again.  
“I was told not to engage until we knew who you were.” Kogen said, turning to Sasuke. “But who could’ve imagined you’d be Uchiha Sasuke.”  
Sasuke said nothing but that menacing aura had turned downright murderous. “Is it true then? One Sharingan and one Rinnegan?”  
“Want to find out?” Sasuke asked, “It’ll be the last thing you see.”  
And then Sasuke stood between Sakura and Kogen, where his discarded blade had been, Sakura threw a kunai and Sasuke caught it effortlessly. He attacked too fast for Kogen to track, the kunai slicing a deep cut in his cheek. Kogen leapt back, slamming into Fudoki’s desk. Sasuke matched his steps, tossing his kunai. Kogen dodged the kunai but it was quickly replaced with multiple shuriken flying at him. Kogen lifted a hand, using Sakura’s chakra to set the shuriken off course but the movement only put him right where they wanted him. He now stood between Sasuke and Sakura.  
Kogen sneered a smile. “Well. That’s my cue to leave. This was…informative.” Before he’d spoken the last word, the spot where he’d been stood empty.  
  


Sasuke spun, his eyes looking all around but he couldn’t see Kogen anywhere. Sasuke had a feeling the pendant was shielding him somehow. When he turned Sakura was there, right behind him. She brought her hand up and into his cloak. Sasuke tensed for a second, holding his breath, when he felt her hand against him, sliding up his abdomen. Sakura’s eyes flipped up to his and Sasuke hissed when she pressed lightly against his ribs. The area warmed under her touch and he could feel her chakra healing him. She continued looking up into his eyes and Sasuke reached for her, putting his hand over hers. “Not here. Let’s get somewhere safe first.”  
Sakura nodded but it took Sasuke a moment to drop his hand. Sakura watched silently as Sasuke retrieved his sword and then she followed him out of the window and into the night.

x-x-x-x

Thanks for reading! I’m so glad you all are enjoying this story!

Here’s a teaser for chapter 7 – Souvenir:  
 _The hawk perched down on Sasuke’s arm and Sakura watched him retrieve the note and read it, his face becoming more and more drawn as he read.  
“What is it?” she asked.  
Sasuke crumpled the note up and seemingly found it difficult to look at her. “It’s from Orochimaru. He wants to meet.”  
  
_  
\- Zana-Lee  
  
  
  



	7. Souvenir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hawk perched down on Sasuke’s arm and Sakura watched him retrieve the note and read it, his face becoming more and more drawn as he read.  
> “What is it?” she asked.  
> Sasuke crumpled the note up and seemingly found it difficult to look at her. “It’s from Orochimaru. He wants to meet.”

I Wait

Chapter 7 – Souvenir

**_“Goosebumps from your wild eyes -  
When they're watching me.  
Shivers dance down my spine,  
Head down to my feet.”_ **

****

The two of them travelled for hours, although Sasuke was fairly good at sensing enemies, they couldn’t be sure if they were being followed. The abilities of the Ryuketsu gang were a big unknown. But one thing was sure – they were a threat. Not just to the shinobi world, but to Sakura. And that didn’t sit well with Sasuke at all. Sasuke glanced over at her as they leapt through the trees. Outwardly, Sakura seemed calm – focused on getting further away from the hidden village. When had Sakura become so good at hiding what she was feeling? Her eyes had always been what told him exactly what she was feeling. But she wasn’t looking at him now. Sasuke knew that there must be a storm inside of her. Kogen, the Ryuketsu lieutenant, confirmed that Sakura had been their target from the start. Due to her medical ninjutsu. The rest wasn’t hard to figure out. The world had many medic-nin. But Sakura was unique. Her chakra control was one thing, but other than Tsunade, no other shinobi in the medical field came close to Sakura. So why her? Why not Tsunade? Could it be that Tsunade wasn’t as easy to find? Perhaps. But considering what Sasuke had seen from Sakura during the war, chances were good that Sakura had more chakra than Tsunade. A lot more. The question was…how did the Ryuketsu gang even know about this? Yes, Sakura was a well-known shinobi. For many reasons. But who would have that information about her? Sasuke sighed. He knew he needed to contact Kakashi about this, but considering the last communication from his old sensei, Sasuke was dreading it. He’d practically heard every word of that letter in Kakashi’s lecturing voice. And Sasuke hated it. It was more along the lines of what Sakura had said to him paired with some warnings although Kakashi had admitted it was a good idea (not in so many words – but whatever.)  
  


“We should stop here.” Sasuke dropped down from the next branch and Sakura followed. “Is it safe?”  
Sasuke glanced back into the dark woods behind them. He didn’t see or sense anything out of the ordinary and being as sure as he could be, he nodded and they headed into the small village. The town had only one inn and surprisingly they were nearly fully booked for a yearly festival but there was a twin room available due to a cancellation and Sasuke watched quietly as Sakura checked them in and got the keys, as he turned to follow her pain shot through his chest. The injury he’d sustained during the fight finally caught up to him. He tried to hide the slight flinch but of course Sakura noticed. Without a word, she slipped her arm around his waist to support him. Sasuke tensed a little, unsure of how to proceed but he allowed her to support him to their room. Generally, Sasuke was a quiet person. But now, he found it especially difficult to speak. When they were younger, Sakura had always touched him freely. Threw herself on him. Hugged him. But since the war ended, the most he’d gotten was smiles. Now, she had her arm around him, supporting him. Her body pressed up against his side snugly. And despite the pain, Sasuke was very aware of it. Sakura didn’t release him when they reached the room and unlocked the door with one hand. Sakura kicked the door shut and supported him all the way to the bed, removing his cloak and setting him down. Sasuke watched her silently, letting her do whatever she wanted.  
“Let me look at that.” She mentioned to his ribs as she turned and removed her own cloak and set her things down. Things kind of seemed like they were happening in slow motion as Sasuke watched Sakura tuck her hair behind her ear. When she turned back and found him still sitting there, watching her – she frowned. “Sasuke-kun?” Sakura put a hand to his forehead and Sasuke tried to move away but grunted at the sudden pain in his ribs. “I’m fine.”   
Sakura’s eyebrows lifted. “Doesn’t sound like it.”  
Sasuke scrubbed a hand down his face and Sakura gave a soft laugh. “Come on.” She leaned over, pushing gently at his shoulders and Sasuke went, letting her guide him down onto his back – and fuck if that didn’t send his mind to places it really shouldn’t have been in that moment. And as Sakura leaned over him, looking into his eyes the way she was, Sasuke had to wonder if her mind was right where his was. But then Sakura pulled away, all professionalism and Sasuke had to wonder if he’d imagined how she’d looked at him.

And then? Things got worse.  
  
Sakura’s fingers gripped the bottom of his shirt and lifted, her fingers brushing the skin right above his pants and Sasuke couldn’t stop his reaction. He jerked. Sakura tensed, “Sorry. Are my hands cold?”  
Sasuke nodded, because it was better than admitting what it really was.  
Sakura lifted his shirt all the way up, making sure not to touch him again. Sasuke saw it, though – the way Sakura’s eyes followed the path of exposed skin. She swallowed and tugged his shirt up a bit more before letting it go and shifting her position down. “I’m going to touch you now, okay?”   
Sasuke ignored how much he wanted her to and just gave a nod. Sakura’s fingers pressed down and Sasuke tensed. A grin spread on her lips and she poked his hard stomach. “Can you relax?” Sakura gave a soft laugh.  
“Hn.” Sasuke wheezed out a breath and forced himself to relax. Sakura prodded around his ribs, checking his face for reactions and pressing down a bit harder when he gave none. Sasuke clenched his jaw hard.   
“That hurts?”  
“Yes, Sakura.” Sasuke said, glaring. “It hurts.”   
Sakura closed her eyes but he wondered if she was rolling them. It sure as hell seemed like she was. When she opened them, she was back to being a professional.   
“I can’t feel anything broken. Luckily.” Sakura said, her palm smoothing over his ribs. The green glow of her chakra filled the dimly lit room. Warmth immediately spread through him, and then Sasuke truly relaxed. There was something soothing about Sakura’s chakra. There always had been. He thought back to when she’d found him and Naruto after their fight. Her chakra on his arm. The warmth that had spread through him. Sasuke closed his eyes and allowed himself to feel that again. He let out a deep breath, laying back into the pillow. Sasuke could feel Sakura’s eyes on his face and he opened his eyes just a little. Those green eyes were bright, lips turned up in a small smile.   
“All done.” She said, voice soft.   
“Aa.” Sasuke swallowed, still looking at her. “Thank you.”  
That smile grew and she tried to pull her arm away but Sasuke reached for her, fingers grabbing right above her wrist. He lifted her arm to the light. Whatever Kogen’s hold had done to her had left a raw, red welt on her wrist. Sakura tried to pull her arm back again but Sasuke held on. “Does it hurt?”  
Sakura blinked, eyes going to her wrist. She considered. “Not so much now.”  
But Sasuke knew that in the moment it had to have been painful, considering how she’d screamed.   
“Can you teach me?” he asked suddenly, eyes going back to hers.  
“Teach you what?” Sakura asked.  
“Medical ninjutsu.”  
Her brows shot up. “You want to learn medical ninjutsu? From me?”  
“Who else?”  
Sakura’s cheeks flushed a little. “I mean…why?”  
“We don’t know what’s going to happen on this mission. But if things go badly I want to be able to help you.” His gaze was so intense, so serious that Sakura glanced away – a heaviness settling into her chest.  
“Oh.” She murmured. “I guess I could. If you teach me something in return.”   
It was meant as a joke, something to lighten to mood but Sasuke answered immediately. “Of course. I can teach you a Katon jutsu.”  
Sakura shot him a surprised look and then smiled. “Okay then. Tomorrow?”   
“Aa.” Finally he released her arm and Sakura stood. “I’ll go take a shower first.”   
Sasuke didn’t answer as she moved to the other side of the room and shut the door between them.

x-x-x-x

Kogen returned to base feeling rather smug as he approached the boss. Not only had he tested the pendant on Haruno Sakura but he’d also discovered who her companion was. And he survived, unlike that idiot Botan. He knocked twice on the door.   
“Enter.” Boss called.   
Kogen stepped inside and Shinichi’s brows shot up. “You look happy.”  
Kogen sat down in one of the leather chairs, unable to keep the smirk from his face. “Oh, I am.”  
Shinichi sat back, feet going up on the desk as he lit a cigarette. “Do tell.”  
“Do you want the bad news or the good news first?”  
Shinichi’s eyebrows dropped low. “The fucking smirk on your face does not spell bad news, Kogen.”  
“The bad news could also be good news, depending on how you look at it.”  
Shinichi sighed sharply. “You are legitimately crazy.”  
“That’s why I’m your lieutenant.”  
“Start with the good news then.”  
“I tested the pendant on Haruno Sakura.”  
Shinichi kicked at the desk and it slid across the room towards Kogen who reached out and stopped it easily.   
“You were told not to engage.”   
The lieutenant put his hands up. “It was…unavoidable.”  
Shinichi glared. “I find that hard to believe.”  
Kogen shrugged, unaffected. “Do you want to know what happened or not?”  
Shinichi took a deep drag of his cigarette. “Tell me, then.”  
“It was a perfect match.”  
This got Shinichi’s attention. “What happened?”  
Kogen’s head dropped back as he closed his eyes, recalling the sensation. “It was…amazing.” He shivered visibly. “The power I felt was indescribable.” He told Shinichi about what he’d been able to do.  
“Boss, this kind of power…just from the artifact. Can you imagine if we ate-“  
“I can.” Shinichi said, voice hard. But he seemed pleased. “And the bad news, Kogen?”  
Now Kogen’s smile grew maniacal. “I discovered the identity of her companion.”  
“Dark hair, dark eyes?” Shinichi asked.  
Kogen seemed surprised. “How did you know?”  
“Do you have a name or not?”  
“Well yes. More like dark hair, red eyes, though. It’s Uchiha Sasuke.”  
Shinichi’s eyes widened and then he threw his head back and laughed. “This isn’t just perfect, Kogen. It seems like fate, doesn’t it?”  
  
x-x-x-x

Sakura healed her wrist and took a quick shower. The warm water felt amazing after days on the road. Not as good as the hot spring but still pretty great and although she tried to avoid thinking about what happened, now she could no longer stop her mind from going there. All the genin that had died. The genin that had been abducted from her clinic. She didn’t want that guilt on her, but she couldn’t stop it. It gripped her chest so tightly that she had to bite down on her lip to stop herself from crying. How many had died because of this? Even Sasuke was poisoned. Indirectly, wasn’t it her fault? Because they wanted her. The Ryuketsu gang needed to be stopped. Sakura refused to let anyone be hurt again because these guys were looking for her. She hated this feeling. This disgusting feeling of helplessness. _Uselessness._ Sakura shut off the shower roughly and dried herself off. And then she realized that her bag was in the room. Where Sasuke was.   
"It’s just one damn thing after another isn’t it? Can’t I just catch a break?” she grumbled and considered her options.   
Option 1: Sasuke is asleep. She goes into the room, grabs the bag and returns to the bathroom without him ever knowing anything happened.   
Problem: There is no way in hell Sasuke would be asleep right now.  
Option 2: Sakura opens the door and _asks_ him to bring her bag.  
Dying a little inside, Sakura went to the door and opened it a little, hiding most of her body behind it. Sasuke glanced up, brows lifting.   
“Sasuke-kun.”  
Still extremely surprised he said, “What is it?”   
She was sure he could tell she was naked, because at that exact moment his eyes dipped to her bare shoulders.   
His eyebrows seemed to twitch in confusion.  
“I…um…I forgot my bag.”  
A long pause. “Right.” Sasuke said and stood, bringing her bag to her. It seemed like he was forcing his eyes to stay on her face. He held it out and Sakura reached for it, the door pushing a little more open and his eyes dropped and then widened. “ _Shit, sorry._ ” He said, dropping the bag and turning his back to her.   
Sakura’s entire body flushed bright red as she grabbed the bag, slamming the door shut. Her hear hammered in her chest as she leaned back against the door. The bag dropped to the floor and Sakura covered her face with her hands and groaned half embarrassed and…half excited.

x-x-x-x

“A lot of people have different sensations when it comes to medical ninjutsu, or at least feeling it.” Sakura told him the next morning. They’d slept in shifts and after breakfast Sasuke had sent another report to Kakashi, detailing what had happened.   
“To me,” Sakura thought about it, “I guess it feels a bit cool. Soothing.”  
“Warm,” Sasuke said immediately and Sakura glanced at him. “Like sunlight on your skin.”  
“Oh, really?” Sakura asked, a little flustered and he nodded. She hadn’t expected him to say something so…poetic. He’d looked right at her when he said it and Sakura knew he was describing what it felt like when she healed him. It caused a happy fluttering in her chest and she couldn’t stop the smile on her face as she taught him the beginner seals for the Shōsen Jutsu. Sasuke did it and immediately a green glow enveloped his hands. Sakura nodded, “Good.” She waded into the small stream and caught a fish, lifting it out of the water and tossing it at him. Sasuke caught it and Sakura leapt back over to him, pulling a scroll from her bag. She drew the symbols inside and mentioned him to place the fish in the middle. It was no longer moving.   
“What am I supposed to do with this fish?” Sasuke asked, frowning down at it.   
“Use the Shōsen Jutsu to make it move, of course.” Sakura went down on her knees and performed the technique the beginner way to show him. The fish moved, flopping around. “You just need to practice it. Soon you’ll get the feel of how to balance your chakra. Too little chakra and nothing happens, too much and you could put someone into a coma.” She paused. “No pressure.” Sakura grinned and Sasuke shook his head a little. “That won’t happen to me.”  
“I know,”  
For a moment they looked at each other and then Sasuke glanced away and nodded. “Come,”  
Sakura followed him to the edge of the water, dropping the fish back in.   
“These are the seals for Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu.” Sasuke went through them, sure that Sakura would follow easily and then he blasted the fireball into the sky. It was…huge. When it disappeared, Sasuke turned to her expectantly. “You try.”  
“Could you tell me a bit more first?”  
“Like what?”  
“You know what it feels like to release the chakra? Stuff like that.”  
Sasuke seemed to consider this. Training someone was more than just showing them. Easier said than done. “Bring your breath from here. You’ll feel your chakra mixing with it.” He indicated to his abdomen.  
Sakura frowned. “From my stomach?”  
Sasuke shook his head, a bit of impatience shining through. “No,” he reached for her, pressing his palm between her ribs. “Here.”  
Sakura gasped softly at the sudden touch, her cheeks flushing and Sasuke seemed to realize what he’d done. He ripped his hand away and looked away, a strange confused look on his face. “Try it.”  
Sakura swallowed audibly, turning away from him as she ignored the way her heart was racing. She did the seals and drew in a deep breath before releasing it into the sky. The fireball was a bit more chaotic than his had been and considerably smaller.   
But Sasuke seemed impressed. He nodded.   
Eventually they both began practicing on their own. Sakura pushed herself, focusing first on containing the fire and then expanding it. Unfortunately a jutsu like this was much easier than the mystical palm technique. Which was why so few shinobi chose medical ninjutsu.   
The fish had twitched once and then she assumed Sasuke must’ve pushed too much chakra into it because the smell of burnt fish filled the clearing they were in and he gave a foul curse. Giving up on giving him space, Sakura went over to him. The fish was a little seared. It was strange to see Sasuke struggling, but he just wasn’t built for medical ninjutsu. The fact that he was trying still meant a lot. _If things go badly I want to be able to help you._  
Sakura pulled a small container from her pouch and crouched next to him.   
“I-“  
“If you’re going to say you’re fine, I know.” Sakura said, giving him a look. “Just let me do this. You need a break.” She took his hand into her lap and Sasuke sighed as she applied the cool gel to his hand that had small chakra burns on it.   
“All bette-“ Sakura’s words got stuck in her throat and she froze up. Sasuke’s fingertips….they were on her face. He was applying some on the gel to a spot on her cheek. So, so close to the corner of her mouth. The Katon jutsu must’ve left some redness there because the gel stung a little. Sakura realized how close they were now and her heart was going to leap from her chest. Sasuke didn’t pull his hand away. He stayed there, fingertips on her face, thumb under her chin. For the longest moment he stared into her eyes and then his gaze dipped – to her lips. As if they had a will of their own, they parted under his stare. Sasuke’s eyes snapped back up to hers and realization sunk into her. Sasuke wanted to kiss her. Right now. The emotion she’d felt at the hot spring fired up under her skin. She wanted him to. _Kiss me, Sasuke-kun.  
_ He swallowed and Sakura held her breath. _Kiss me,_ she thought again – as if that would reach him.   
Above them, there was a loud squawk and Sasuke jumped to his feet so quickly that Sakura fell onto her backside. Disappointment rushed through her and Sakura had to force the emotion off of her face. Luckily, Sasuke was looking everywhere but at her.  
The hawk perched down on Sasuke’s arm and Sakura watched him retrieve the note and read it, his face becoming more and more drawn as he read.  
“What is it?” she asked, getting to her feet.  
Sasuke crumpled the note up and seemingly found it even more difficult to look at her. “It’s from Orochimaru. He wants to meet.”  
He couldn’t have said anything worse than that. “How? He’s not allowed to go anywhere.” Sakura asked and her tone must’ve been a bit harsh because Sasuke glanced at her.   
“It probably won’t be him. He will send someone as a proxy.”  
“Right.” Sakura nodded. “When? Where?”  
“Tonight, but we need to leave immediately.”  
  


x-x-x-x

They travelled without stopping to a town just inside the borders of the Fire Country. Sakura found it difficult to speak to him and her answers had been a bit clipped. Sasuke had grown quiet too. It would be easier to say it was because they were going to meet Orochimaru – or someone connected to him. Although that was certainly part of it. Sakura never imagined she’d be pulled into this part of his world. Orochimaru was someone she _never_ wanted any connection to. Obviously.  
But it wasn’t just that.  
 _Was he about to kiss me?_ Sakura doubted it even now. She’d been there. She knew how close they’d been. How his hand had been on her for probably a full minute. There was no mistaking how he’d looked at her lips. And yet. The way he pulled away from her – like he was doing something _wrong._ That kind of hurt.

They reached the town and checked into an inn somewhere close to midnight. “Where exactly are we meeting… _his_ contact?”  
Sasuke hesitated, his back still to her as he removed his cloak. “I don’t think you should come with me.”  
Sakura bristled, walking around him. “Excuse me? No. Of course I’m coming.”  
“I...don’t want you going into a place like that, Sakura.”  
“A place like what?”  
Sasuke chose his words carefully, knowing Sakura was scrutinizing everything he said. “A place where people like Orochimaru go to…relax.”  
Realization showed on her face. “And you’ve been to places like this?”  
“When it was necessary.”  
Sakura closed her eyes, “I see.” She took a deep breath. “I should change.”   
Sasuke watched her silently as she moved to her bag but when he saw her pull out the dress from before he shook his head. “Sakura, no.”  
“Sasuke-kun. If we’re going to the kind of place I think we are, they’re not just going to let me in wearing what I am, are they?”  
He couldn’t argue with that and Sasuke slumped down onto one of the beds as Sakura disappeared into the bathroom.   
Sakura did a quick makeup look and got dressed in record time. When she stepped outside there was an almost defeated look on Sasuke’s face as his eyes moved over her but it was gone too quickly for her to be sure.   
“Let’s get this over with then,” he said and Sakura followed him out.

x-x-x-x

It was exactly the kind of place Sakura expected. As soon as they stepped through the door, Sakura could feel the music vibrating into her bones. People were dancing on a dancefloor that took up most of the place. There was a large bar to one side and a row of tables to the other where people were openly doing all sorts of substances. To the back was a curtained VIP area, where the curtains were open just enough to make anyone curious about what was going on back there. Sasuke’s eye met hers, the message was clear: stay with me. Sakura nodded and followed him towards the bar area. A man looked up as they approached, a wide smile spreading on his mouth. “Sasuke! Long time no see.” He spoke loudly over the music.   
Sasuke sighed. “Suigetsu. I thought he would send you guys.”  
Suigetsu’s gaze slid to Sakura and he gave her a toothy grin. His head dripped towards her, “We haven’t been formally introduced. I’m Suigetsu.” He held out a hand expectantly and Sakura automatically reached out, shaking his hand. Suigetsu squeezed hard and she realized then that he was kind of sadistic. She didn’t expect anything less from someone who willing stayed with Orochimaru. Sakura smiled and squeezed back harder until his hand exploded into water. Suigetsu threw his head back, laughing.   
“I like her,” he told Sasuke. Sakura just shrugged.   
“Where is the information, Suigetsu?”  
“Still the same as always, huh?” Suigetsu asked and then looked at Sakura. “Does he ever relax and have fun?”  
“Don’t answer that,” Sasuke told her and then glared at Suigetsu who laughed again. “Karin has it. But she wants to speak to you,” Suigetsu looked over at Sakura. “Alone.”  
“Where is she?”   
Suigetsu jerked his chin towards the curtains. “VIP area.” He paused, grinning at Sakura. “Don’t worry, I’ll keep her company.”  
Sasuke hesitated then and Sakura realized it was because he was planning to go and meet Karin without her but he was worried about leaving her here. Immediately she felt angry and once again – helpless. She remembered Karin. And her unstable personality. There was a chance she would refuse to give them the information if she didn’t get what she wanted. And what she wanted was Sasuke alone, apparently.  
“Just go,” Sakura said, not looking at him. “Suigetsu will keep me company.”  
Sasuke stared for a beat and then sighed, heading towards where Karin was waiting. Sakura watched him disappear behind the curtains.   
“If it’s any consolation, Sasuke’s never been interested in her like that.”  
“I wasn’t worried.” Sakura said without looking at him.   
“Sure you weren’t.” Suigetsu stepped up and held a hand out to her. Sakura just looked at it. “Dance with me.”  
Sakura looked back towards the VIP section, through the gap in the curtains she could see Karin clinging to Sasuke’s arm. _I’m not jealous._ “Sure.” She said. _I’m **not** jealous._  
Ignoring Suigetsu’s hand, Sakura walked past him onto the dancefloor. Suigetsu followed with a low chuckle.   
  


x-x-x-x

Sasuke felt…uneasy about leaving Sakura behind. He’d been worried that it would be them. Taka. Which was one of the main reasons he’d wanted to leave Sakura at the inn. Karin was known for being a bit vindictive.

Sasuke stepped through the curtains and Karin let out a squeal, practically flying across the room and attaching herself to him. “Sasuke. I missed you.” She purred. Sasuke looked around. They appeared to be alone. He sighed.  
“Where have you been?” Karin moaned. “It’s been forever.”  
He glanced back to the bar. Sakura was still there with Suigetsu. Good. He could get this over with quickly and they could get out of here. He didn’t want Sakura to stay long enough to discover what really happened in places like these. He didn’t want that information staying with her forever.   
Karin squished herself up against his arm. “Sasuke.” She whispered into his ear. “Pay attention to me.”  
Sasuke glanced back to the bar and tensed up. Sakura wasn’t there. Neither was Suigetsu. His hand clenched into a tight fist. He was going to use his chidori on Suigetsu. Sasuke scanned as much of the room as he could outside. And then he saw her. On the dancefloor. Dancing. _With Suigetsu._ A nasty emotion shot through him as he watched them.   
“Oh,” Karin said, her hands falling away from him. “ _She’s_ here. With you?”   
Sasuke turned back to her. “What information does Orochimaru have for me?”  
Karin continued to stare out at Sakura on the dancefloor, her lips pressed tightly together.  
“Karin.”  
One of the curtains opened and Juugo stepped into the small room. “Sasuke. It’s been a while.”  
Sasuke nodded at him.   
Karin looked from Sasuke to Sakura, her face paling slightly.  
Juugo handed Sasuke a small box. “The pendant is in there. Orochimaru wanted to keep it but Konoha _insisted_ we return this to you.”  
“Aa.” Sasuke stashed it away underneath his cloak. He glanced back at the dancefloor. “What did he find?”   
“There’s a connection between the chakra in the pendant and the war.”  
  
x-x-x-x  


Dancing was awkward at first. Sakura had never been in a place like this. The music was low and dark and it took her a moment to feel it. First with her shoulders and then with her hips until her body moved to the beat easily. Suigetsu moved in front of her and Sakura was glad he’d asked her to dance. She was sure waiting for Sasuke would’ve driven her crazy. “You’re not so bad.” Sakura told him and Suigetsu grinned, taking a small glass container out of his pocket. A metallic, silvery liquid glittered inside.   
Sakura frowned. “What is that?”  
“It makes you feel good. Makes this place,” he indicated all around, “More enjoyable. Sadly, it doesn’t last too long on shinobi though.”  
Sakura was about to deny it when Suigetsu downed half of it and put the cap back on without offering her any. Unable to stop herself, Sakura’s gaze went back to the VIP area where she’d seen Sasuke. Karin was pressed against his arm and Sasuke wasn’t pushing her away.  
 _I hate this._ Sakura thought. Suddenly feeling stupid when her heart dropped. _You have no reason to feel jealous. Sasuke isn’t yours_. Her eyes went back to the container in Suigetsu’s hand and she swiped it away from him impulsively. “Wait-“ he reached out to stop her but Sakura had already dumped the contents into her mouth, sticking out her tongue so that the last silvery drop didn’t go the waste. She swallowed. It tasted too sweet but not bad.  
Suigetsu rubbed his temples. “Oh _fuck_. Sasuke is really going to kill me.”  
Warmth spread through Sakura immediately and she grinned up at Suigetsu, suddenly feeling giddy.   
“You’re right.” Sakura said. “I do feel good.”  
The awkwardness she’d felt before, the anger, the jealousy, all melted away – suddenly forgotten. Sakura stepped closer to Suigetsu. He was kind of cute. Nothing close to Sasuke – but then again, who was? Sasuke was a masterpiece.  
“What the hell are you talking about?”  
 _Whoops._ She’d said that out loud. Sakura shrugged, “Dance with me.” she put her hands on his chest and Suigetsu looked behind him. His eyes widened. “Uh, hey.” He grabbed her wrists but Sakura resisted him. “Whoa. _Whoa.”_ Suigetsu tried to put some distance between them. Sakura frowned, “I thought you wanted to dance with me.”   
“I’m really going to die.”   
“So you don’t want to dance with me?”  
Suigetsu pushed her away. “Obviously you want to dance with Sasuke. Maybe we should go find him.”  
“Of course I want to dance with Sasuke-kun, there’s _lots_ I want to do with him, but-”  
“Sakura.”   
Sakura’s head whipped to the side. Sasuke was there, staring down at her, brows lowered. “What’s wrong with you?”  
Sakura gave him a slow smile, “When did you become so responsible, Sasuke-kun?”  
Sasuke ignored her, he reached out a finger and swiped something from her chin. Sakura watched, fascinated, as he put that finger between his lips and tasted it. His anger was immediate. Sasuke turned but the spot where Suigetsu stood was now suspiciously empty. Sasuke took a deep breath that didn’t do anything to calm him.   
“I’m going to kill him.”  
Sakura stepped up to him, as close as she could get. Her palms pressed against his chest.   
“Do you want to dance with me?”  
Sasuke glanced at her warily.  
“I’m feeling very happy.”  
“I can see that.” he said with exaggerated patience.   
“Do I make you happy?” she asked suddenly.  
The question seemed to shock him and he blinked.  
Sakura shook her head. “Don’t answer that.” She leaned up closer to him, “Play with me instead.”  
“What?”  
Sakura gripped his shirt and pulled him down so she could whisper into his ear. Her lips brushed his skin as she spoke. “Catch me.”   
Sasuke’s eyes widened and he went to grab her but she was already gone, rushing towards the door. She knew Sasuke would follow. And he did. Outside, Sakura jumped to a roof but the unfamiliar shoes caused her to stumble. Sasuke moved to catch her but she laughed, taking off again.

Sakura rushed through the village and out into the night. Sasuke called for her and she giggled, running faster. The more she ran, the faster whatever she’d taken from Suigetsu seemed to leave her system until the hazy sensation was gone, but Sakura loved the feeling of Sasuke chasing her. She loved the cool air on her the bare skin of her legs. She loved the way her heart raced in her chest, knowing he was just behind her.   
“Sakura, enough.”  
But she didn’t stop. Her feet splashed into the river and it was then that he caught up to her. Sasuke grabbed her arm and pulled her around to face him, the sudden move caused her to slip in the water, sending her reeling back. But Sasuke was there, his arm suddenly around her waist as he leaned over her in the water. He eased her down into the water. It wasn’t too deep and the water flowed slowly around her ribs when he set her down. But his arm stayed where it was as his knee dropped into the water between her thighs.   
“You’re ridiculous.” He said, voice barely a whisper. Sakura stared up at him quietly, hand slowly reaching up from the water, her wet fingertips grazing his cheek.  
Sasuke was panting slightly as he leaned over her, his fingers tightening on her back. And his eyes. His eyes were intense, undeniable, wanting. She couldn’t look away.  
“Sasuke-kun…” she whispered, breathless.   
“You don’t want this.”  
Sakura swallowed, her fingertips trailing a path down from his cheek. And then her finger smoothed over his lips. “I’ve always wanted this. But never more than I do right now.”   
His arms slipped away from her and out of the water and his hand shook slightly when he cupped her cheek. Sakura made a soft sound, her hand dropping to his chest, fist tightening in his shirt. Sasuke leaned closer, uneven breath fanning over her lips. He searched her eyes one last time and then he didn’t hesitate anymore. He closed the distance between them.

And kissed her.   
  
  
x-x-x-x

Thanks for all the lovely comments!!

Here is a teaser for chapter 8 – Skeletons

  
_“Why do you stay away like this?”  
“If everyone is safe and happy that’s enough.”  
“But is that enough for you? Are you happy?”  
“Do I deserve happiness, Sakura?”_

Thanks for reading!

\- Zana-Lee

  
  
  



	8. Skeletons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why do you stay away like this?”  
> “If everyone is safe and happy that’s enough.”  
> “But is that enough for you? Are you happy?”  
> “Do I deserve happiness, Sakura?”

I Wait

Chapter 7 – Skeletons

**_“I don't fear the dark -  
Show me all your scars,  
I wanna know who you are.  
  
_ **

**_I don't fear the dark -  
Give me all your heart,  
I wanna know who you are.”_ **

****

Sakura was so happy she wondered how she fell asleep so easily. She’d replayed the moments over and over in her head until she drifted off. When she woke up again it was still dark outside but morning sounds filled the room softly. Sakura turned her head to where he was sleeping on his single bed. Sasuke’s back was to her but he seemed to be asleep. And she couldn’t help it. What happened between them hours ago replayed in her mind. Images and sensations flashing through her. Sasuke’s fingers twitching on her back underneath the water. How dark his eyes seemed when he looked down at her. The feeling of his skin on her fingertips. His wet hand on her cheek. The feeling of his lips. The sharp rise of her chest against his. The way her lips tingled when he finally pulled away. His forehead against hers, their rushed breaths mingling.

Sakura touched her lips, pressing her fingers down. She smiled at the fluttering sensation in her chest and stood, quietly collecting her things to go and take a shower because she was sure she wouldn’t be able to sleep any longer.

Her shower was quick, and she brushed her teeth and got dressed. By the time she stepped out into the room the sun had risen and Sasuke was sitting up, his bed already made neatly. Without a word he stood and collected his bath things. Sakura hesitated. She knew Sasuke was not a morning person but this was….

“Good morning.”  
“Hn.”   
Without another word, Sasuke headed into the bathroom and shut the door between them. Dread replaced the fluttering in Sakura’s chest and she took slow steps to her bag, packing her things back inside. Without anything better to do but wait, she made her bed and sat down on top of it, staring down at her hands. Try as she might, the negative thoughts crept in. And there was only one explanation for Sasuke’s behaviour, right? That he regretted it? Or that he thought it meant more to her than it did him. Maybe…Sasuke hadn’t meant to kiss her? Maybe he’d gotten caught up in the moment. Things like that happened right? Sakura’s thoughts went round and round and eventually the bathroom door opened and her head snapped up. But Sasuke didn’t look at her. He packed up his things and grabbed his cloak from the hook on the door.   
“Are you ready to leave?”  
Sakura stared at him. Was this it? Was he really not going to say a word? She swallowed. “Yea…Yeah.”  
“Then let’s go.”  
Sakura nodded and she stood, feeling numb all over. She grabbed her bag and her cloak and followed him outside. As Sasuke checked them out, Sakura hurried out of the door, feeling like she needed air. She stepped out of the front door and turned - right into Karin, who immediately took a step back to get some space between them.  
There was a tense moment where they just stated at each other and then Karin cleared her throat. “Do you remember me?”  
All Sakura could do was nod.  
“I haven’t forgotten what you did for me.” Karin said, wine coloured eyes going to the door and then back to Sakura. “I plan to return the favour someday.” And then she turned and ducked around the corner. Sakura stepped forward, glancing into the alley but Karin was gone.  
“What is it?” Sasuke asked from behind her, coming around to look into the alley.  
Sakura turned away, confusion written all over her face. “It’s nothing.” Seeing Karin had been…bizarre to say the least. Sakura shook her head. She knew exactly what Karin was talking about and from the look on the redhead’s face, she hated to recall that time as much as Sakura did.  
“Are you sure?” Sasuke asked.  
“I said its nothing.” Sakura said, a little more harshly than she intended. She regretted it immediately. But she couldn’t even look at him now, how could she apologize? Sakura began walking and after a moment, she felt him follow. As soon as they reached the trees, Sakura leapt up and began travelling faster. She heard Sasuke sigh, leaping up to catch up to her. And Sakura felt…embarrassed. _Why can't I just be happy? Why can't I celebrate the fact that we kissed?_ Sakura glanced at him. _Why can't you?_ Iciness spread through her chest as she forced her gaze back to the front _. Do you regret it?_ In the moment, the way Sasuke had touched her, kissed her, Sakura knew that she hadn't imagined that he'd shared her feelings then. Maybe she’d been the one caught up in the moment.

Sasuke glanced over at her and stopped suddenly, sighing.  
Sakura stopped one branch over, turning back to where he was. "What is it?"  
“I know it’s…bothering you.”  
Sakura blinked, unsure of where he was going with this. “What? Last night?” she asked carefully.  
After a long moment, Sasuke nodded. “I…apologize. I shouldn’t have done that to you.”  
“Shouldn’t have…?” Sakura squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath that did nothing to calm her heart. “What is it with you?” she demanded.  
Sasuke said nothing.  
“Why do you insist on doing this?” she asked, beyond controlling herself now. “Why do you stay away like this, Sasuke-kun?”  
Sasuke looked down. “If everyone is safe and happy that’s enough.”  
“But is that enough for you?” Sakura challenged. “Are you happy?”  
Sasuke shook his head, and then slowly looked up at her. “Do I deserve happiness, Sakura?”  
“Everyone-“  
“Be honest.” Sasuke interrupted, voice hard. “You know what I did.”  
“Yes but-“  
“No, Sakura. I mean what I did to you.” From the look on his face, Sasuke had been waiting for her to bring this up.   
Sakura took an uneasy step back, visibly uncomfortable and for the first time she looked away from him. "I don't know. I just think if someone took any of my important people away from me... I would lose myself too." Sakura looked up at him, "If someone took you away, Sasuke-kun... I-"  
Sasuke gave a hard shake of his head. " _I_ tried to kill you." he sounded disgusted with himself. "You can't justify that with a situation that might never come to pass."  
Sakura took a shaky breath, arms coming around her waist as if to steady herself. "Do you even realize why I was there that day?"   
Sasuke stared into her eyes. "I knew the moment you arrived why you came."   
Sakura hesitated, swallowing past the tightness in the throat. "You…knew?"   
Sasuke nodded.   
"How?" she breathed, but he heard her.  
"Your eyes. They're too clear. They always have been. I could always tell what you were feeling, and that day was no different."   
Sakura faltered, caught off guard.   
"What do you want me to say then? That I hate you? That I forgive you? You don't get it. I came there that day, because we - our classmates and I - decided Konoha had to deal with you. I lied to Naruto and took that burden on myself.” Sakura’s eyes burned with unshed tears that had him becoming blurry in her vision. “I had this deluded idea that I could save you from whatever you were going through. And every moment up until when I looked into your eyes, I was sure I could go through with it.” Sakura bit down on her shaking lip, trying to get a hold on herself, on what she was feeling. Sasuke watched her, face drawn. “But when I saw you…you were in so much pain, and I hesitated. I didn't want to turn my back on you." Sakura laughed humourlessly, tears spilling over now. "I know I've never been able to do a thing for you.” She nodded a few times, “And I honestly don't know what you want from me now, but if you think I'm just going to tell you what you want to hear," Sakura looked up at him, "Then you're dead wrong."  
Sasuke jumped over to her. "Then what is your answer, Sakura? Does someone like me deserve happiness?"  
Sakura rubbed her palms over her cheeks roughly. "I can’t. Not yet. Not until I know everything.” Sasuke hesitated, and she could see the worry in him. “Naruto didn’t tell you?”  
“No. He said it’s up to you.”  
Sasuke looked away, brows turned down.   
"Tell me what you're thinking."  
"If I tell you...you might grow to hate me."  
Slowly, Sakura managed a smile. "You should know by now, there is nothing that could change the way I feel about you." She'd never mentioned her feelings to him again, not since he left to fight Naruto. Sasuke’s eyes widened and then his head dropped down, a slight smile on his lips. "I'll tell you, not only because I want your answer, but... I want you to know."  
Sakura followed Sasuke down and to a soft patch of grass under a tree and when he sat, Sakura sat down next to him.  
“How much do you know?" he asked.  
"Not much. The basics."  
"Then, I'll start at the beginning..."

And he did. He told her of his childhood. Of how much he loved his brother, a love that eventually turned to a rivalry of sorts because Sasuke craved his father’s approval. Sakura listened quietly as he told her of the night he returned home later than usual. The bodies of Uchiha littering the streets of the Uchiha Compound. His parents, father lying on top of his mother, their blood on the floor – Itachi in the shadows and the Infinite Tsukuyomi that followed – showing him how his brother had killed everyone. Sasuke’s voice became tight as he recounted it, his lids falling shut. And that tightness stayed as he told her of the years that followed – the years before Team 7. The solitude. The pain he endured. Naruto and the academy.   
“And you.” Sasuke said.  
Surprise shot through her. “Me?”  
“It was always you and me. The first time I got to that board and saw my name in second place,” he shook his head, amusement on his face. “And then it became a competition to me. Between the two of us. Unfortunately, you won most of the time.”  
“Unfortunately?” Sakura bumped him with her shoulder, “I had no idea.” She added softly.   
Sasuke told her of Team 7 next. Sakura had no idea that’s how he’d experienced it. From resenting them because he couldn’t accept how they were slowly healing the pain he was feeling – to kind of accepting it. There had been days were being with them had made him forget _almost_ entirely. Orochimaru had changed that. And seeing Itachi again set things in stone. Reminding him that Team 7 had been a distraction from his goal. And yet, he still questioned leaving. Because to him – the four of them had become like family. But in the end, his heart wanted revenge. And he left the village. Sasuke talked of his fight with Naruto, how he’d accused Naruto of not understanding because he never had family to begin with.   
“I won.” He told her, a brittle edge to his voice. “But I couldn’t kill him.” He swallowed hard. “I left him, half dead in the rain that day.”  
His time with Orochimaru would bring him more solitude – but that was good. It reminded him of his goal. He didn’t speak much in those years. Only when it was necessary. Sasuke didn’t go into much detail about his time there were things he’d seen that he would remember for a long time. His training had been…abnormal as well. Orochimaru did many things to prepare his body for takeover. Some more painful than others.  
“Did…did you know you were going to kill him?” Sakura asked. “You weren’t going to give him your body, right?”  
Sasuke hesitated. “There was a time that it didn’t matter to me.” He admitted. “As long as I reached my goal.”  
“What changed?” Sakura asked softly.  
“I realized that I’m Uchiha Sasuke.” He said simply. “And I wasn’t about to let him have my body if there was a way around it. So, I waited.” Sasuke glanced at her. “Kabuto had a…vindictive personality.”  
“How so?”  
“He would purposefully talk about you three. Not to me, but loud enough that I could hear. I suppose he wanted to torture me?”  
“What would he say?”   
“He told Orochimaru when Naruto left the village with Jiraiya.” Sasuke recalled. “Orochimaru wondered what two second-rate shinobi could teach each other.”  
Sakura shook her head.  
“He mentioned you.”  
Sakura jumped a little. “What?”  
“Twice. A few weeks after I arrived he mentioned how you began training with Tsunade. Orochimaru remembered you from the Forest of Death.”  
Sakura wasn’t sure how she felt about Orochimaru remembering her. “And the second time?”  
“It was right after I saw you again.” Sasuke told her. “Kabuto said you killed Sasori. I was…surprised, but…also proud.”  
Sakura’s cheeks felt warm.   
“You didn’t seriously attack me that day, did you?”  
Sakura shook her head. “How could I, Sasuke-kun?”  
Sasuke was silent for a moment, and then he told her how he defeated Orochimaru and set out to build a team. Maybe it had been coincidental or maybe unconsciously he wanted to recreate Team 7. Regardless, Hebi searched for Itachi. And after a while – they found him. Sasuke struggled through it. He told her how he’d preached about knowing the future and how he could see through Itachi’s genjutsu. Of how Itachi had used medicine to prolong his life – all to give Sasuke that battle. His voice broke when he told her how Itachi had poked his forehead…and died. Sasuke rubbed a hand down his face, he was shaking and his voice was sharp as broken glass as he told her about meeting “Madara” and how Itachi’s real story came to light. That it had been on Konoha’s orders. Sasuke told her how he remembered that night…and Itachi’s tears. It had been all that was needed to twist his heart once again. He allowed the darkness to consume him in those days.   
“How did you come to me that day?”  
Sakura’s throat was so tight she struggled to speak. “It was right after Pain destroyed the village. We were rebuilding when three shinobi from Kumo arrived. They wanted information on you. They told us you killed Killer Bee and that you’d joined Akatsuki. They were pushing for you to officially be declared a missing nin. I was…” Sakura paused, pressing her lips together tightly. “I didn’t handle the news well.” Sakura shook her head. “Naruto had told me he’d handle it and at the time I had no idea what he intended to do when he went after them and told them to work out their aggression on him. They did.” Sakura squeezed her hands together in her lap. “After Naruto left the village. Sai and Shikamaru came to me. In the end, I told them I would handle it. And that I would handle Naruto.” Sakura glanced at Sasuke. “I intended to free him of his promise…”  
“By telling him you loved him?” Sasuke asked and Sakura’s eyes widened. “I…”  
“He told me.”  
Her gaze returned to her lap. “Oh.”  
“Why?” he asked and when Sakura looked at him, his face gave nothing away.  
“I guess it was because I felt guilty.” She admitted. “Sai said-“  
Sasuke exhaled roughly. “I don’t think Sai is someone you should be taking advice from.”  
“What do you mean?”  
Sasuke shook his head. “Let me guess, he told you Naruto liked you and you were causing him pain? Something along those lines?”  
Sakura nodded.   
“You don’t think the timing is a bit suspicious?”   
“I don’t know,” Sakura admitted.   
“Did you have feelings for Naruto?”  
The question surprised her and she turned wide eyes on him. “I…” Sakura opened and closed her mouth a few times. “I cared about him. But I was never in love with him.”   
Sasuke looked at her for a long moment and then nodded.  
“Anyway,” she continued. “I asked Kiba to find you, but I always intended to meet you alone.” Sakura shrugged. “You know the rest.”  
“I do.” He replied softly. “I could barely see at that time. I’d overused the Mangekyou Sharingan so much that I was going blind. But when you arrived…I could see your eyes so clearly. Even when you told me you were joining me and leaving Konoha behind, I could see the truth.” Sasuke took a deep breath. “It angered me.”   
Sakura became very still.   
“Through everything, you were the only one who acted like what I was doing was _wrong._ ”  
“Kakashi-“  
“Kakashi would never have come if it wasn’t for you.” Sasuke turned to her. “Never been able to do a thing for me?” Sasuke shook his head as he threw her earlier words back at her. “I always found it hard to ignore you. And what you felt that day…I didn’t want to face it.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“You cared about someone as broken as me, Sakura. I hate to admit that it scared me, and I reacted. And I can never take that back.” Sasuke’s eyes squeezed shut. “I still…” he looked down at his hand, and Sakura knew what he was recalling.   
“Don’t.” She whispered, her hand covering his. He wanted to pull away but Sakura held on. After a moment, he relaxed and his hand went around hers. Palm to palm. Sasuke stared at their hands for a long time, unable to say anything.   
“Maybe it’s not what you want to hear,” Sakura said, “But I do forgive you. I forgave you a long time ago.”  
His fingers tightened around her hand but Sasuke said nothing.  
“I’m not going to lie to you and say that it didn’t bother me and that I’m ok with what happened. For a long time…I wasn’t ok and I was terrified…for you.”  
“For me?” Sasuke asked, voice almost small. He was still staring at their hands, as if he wanted that to replace the memory he had of his hand on her.   
“Yes.”  
Sasuke didn’t let go of her hand as he spoke of what happened next. Taking Itachi’s eyes and then meeting his brother again. Now, Sakura did cry for him – silent tears streaming down her cheeks as he told her of their final moments. His body tense, voice strained to near breaking point as he spoke. And when he finished, his hand tightened and Sakura returned the squeeze. “I told you I was sorry that day, and I meant it. But I will never think it was enough.”  
“I wish you would.” Sakura said immediately. Sasuke stood and Sakura’s arm dropped to her side a bit awkwardly.   
“Well?” he asked, not looking at her. The sun had already begun its descent down, casting shadows around them.   
It took Sakura a moment to stand. “I don’t hate you.” Sakura said, “And my answer remains the same. You deserve happiness.” Sakura forced herself to keep going even though her heart broke. “Even if you don’t choose me. You should be happy.”  
Sasuke’s head whipped towards her and he looked at her for a tense moment. “We shouldn’t discuss this now.” Sasuke said eventually.   
_Oh._ Sakura’s heart squeezed painfully in her chest. _  
_“Once we complete the mission-“  
“It’s fine.” Sakura murmured. “I get it.”   
Sasuke frowned, taking a step towards her but Sakura put a hand up to stop him. “It’s ok, Sasuke-kun.” Sakura put on a bright smile. “You don’t have to force yourself.” She nodded once. “And you’re totally right, what’s important now is the mission.” And then she felt incredibly stupid. She’d become too distracted by him. “What did you learn from…Orochimaru?”  
Sasuke didn’t answer, he still stared at her as if he wasn’t sure how to proceed.   
“Well, Sasuke-kun?”  
He found his voice then, “Sakura…”  
“Maybe this isn’t the best place to discuss it.” Sakura looked around. “Let’s find somewhere secure, ok?” she took off, jumping back to the branches. What she needed now was…a little space. Behind her Sasuke cursed, hurrying to catch up.  
“Sakura.” He called. “Stop.”  
She didn’t. Sakura pushed herself hard, faster. Pulling in gulps of air as she went.   
“You know what? Screw this, Sakura.” Sasuke grabbed for her, his fingers closing around her wrist. Sakura yelped, her heel slipping as she tumbled back, hitting Sasuke’s chest and sending both of them falling to the ground below. Sakura twisted at the last second, pulling her arm free and both of them hit the ground in a crouch.   
Sakura immediately jumped to her feet. “What the hell was that, Sasuke-kun? You can’t just-“   
Sasuke stepped closer to her, so close that Sakura had to step back – right into the tree, effectively trapping her in.   
“You’re going to listen to me.” Sasuke snapped.   
“What the hell?!” Sakura tried to push away but Sasuke put his arm up, his hand hitting the tree right next to her head. Sakura tensed, swallowing thickly. “What are you…” she breathed.  
“You’re hurt.” He said. Not a question.   
Sasuke could see her eyes were red and glassy.   
“I never…” he shook his head. “Dammit. This isn’t easy for me.”  
 _It’s hard for me too._ But she didn’t say it out loud.  
“I care.” Sasuke said, eyes searching hers. “And I’ve cared for a long time. Long enough that when I started to realize…I refused to acknowledge it. Longer than I was allowed to.”  
Sakura made a sound at the back of her throat and he hands twitched at her sides.  
Sasuke’s eyes slipped down to her lips. “You distract me too much,” he muttered, coming closer, so close that Sakura had to tilt her head up. “My control is breaking, and this mission…”  
“Let it break,” Sakura whispered her fingers fisting tightly in his shirt. Sasuke let out a shuddering breath and then there was no space between them at all. His body pressed her against the tree, mouth finding hers easily and Sakura gasped softly. And this kiss…this kiss was different. Last night it had been slow, tentative. This was…so much more. The tree bark cracked underneath his fingers as he kissed her as if every last reservation had shattered in him. Every last sense of self control was gone. And Sasuke was...greedy, taking exactly what he wanted. A sound rumbled from his chest and she could feel it vibrating into her own and Sakura made a little sound in response.  
  
“Well, I’d say this is a surprise, but I’d be lying.” The voice had them jumping apart, Sasuke’s pulling his sword out swiftly. He was breathing heavily, his Sharingan spinning. Kogen grinned slowly, his eyes moving to Sakura. “Oh that sound you made.” He licked his lips. “Kind of turned me on, not going to lie.” He looked back to Sasuke, “Don’t worry. I’ll take good care of her.”

x-x-x-x

Thanks for the comments & kudos!

Here is a teaser for the next chapter: Human –

_A hawk cried out above them, circling and Sakura skidded to a halt with a curse as she put her arm up and the hawk swooped down.  
“It’s from Kakashi-sensei,” she told Sasuke.  
“What does it say?”  
Sakura read the note and nearly dropped it as she realized what was written there.  
“Sakura. What is it?” Sasuke took a step closer.  
“Konoha’s been attacked.” She told him, throat bone dry. “By the Ryuketsu gang.”  
  
_

\- Zana-Lee


	9. Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hawk cried out above them, circling and Sakura skidded to a halt with a curse as she put her arm up and the hawk swooped down.   
> “It’s from Kakashi-sensei,” she told Sasuke.  
> “What does it say?”  
> Sakura read the note and nearly dropped it as she realized what was written there.  
> “Sakura. What is it?” Sasuke took a step closer.  
> “Konoha’s been attacked.” She told him, throat bone dry. “By the Ryuketsu gang.”
> 
> \-- CHAPTER WARNING - DARK THEMES

I Wait

Chapter 9 – Human

**_“Is anybody there?  
Does anybody care what I'm feeling?  
I wanna disappear,  
So nobody can hear me when I'm screaming.”_ **

****

“Well, I’d say this is a surprise, but I’d be lying.” The voice had them jumping apart, Sasuke’s pulling his sword out swiftly. He was breathing heavily, his Sharingan spinning. Kogen grinned slowly, his eyes moving to Sakura. “Oh that sound you made.” He licked his lips. “Kind of turned me on, not going to lie.” He looked back to Sasuke, “Don’t worry. I’ll take good care of her.”  
Kogen took a step towards Sakura and her stance immediately shifted, ready to attack at any moment. Sasuke wasn’t having it though – he went on the offensive. One moment he was standing next to Sakura, and the next he got right in Kogen’s face, his sword striking out in a wide arch. Kogen flipped back, his movements quick – not exactly quick enough to fool Sasuke’s powerful doujutsu but enough that Sasuke knew the speed was abnormal for a shinobi of Kogen’s level.  
“That’s a bit aggressive, Uchiha.” Kogen sounded so amused that Sakura felt a bit sickened by it. She was still trying to put herself back together after that kiss. It had broken her in the most amazing way. Every piece of safety and security she built around herself had very literally crumbled down around her the moment Sasuke’s lips touched hers. And now that it was over, she felt too naked. Too exposed. As if every part of her insides had been laid bare to him. This man she’d loved her entire life. And even as she recognized how bad a distraction like this was, especially for a shinobi…she would give up anything to turn back time and have Kogen not interrupt them. To feel Sasuke’s body against her own, to feel his groan rumbling into her chest. His mouth eager and unrelenting against her own.   
_Shit._ Sakura shook her head, focusing on Kogen once again. He turned his head to her and winked.   
“Do that again,” Sakura said, clearly unimpressed as she tightened the glove on her hand. “No really. I dare you.”  
Kogen but his hands up but that self-indulgent smile stayed on his face. “Please. I came here to talk and I _know_ you’ll want to hear what I have to say.”  
“I’d rather kill you first.” Sasuke said, his voice calm. Too calm.   
Kogen lifted an eyebrow, tilting his head to the side. “Are you insinuating you can kill me and then get information out of me? Hmmm, that’s a pretty interesting ability, Uchiha.”  
Sakura rolled her eyes. “Enough.” She pulled her hand back, ready to hit down into the ground but she never made it.   
“Sakura!” Sasuke called but it was too late, Kogen was behind her. His arm going around her chest and yanking her body back against his. His head dipped low and his lips pressed to her ear. “Relax. You’re a bit too old for me.”  
Sakura jolted, suddenly feeling icy cold. _Too old?  
_ “I would stay very still if I were you.” He said, speaking louder now. “I’m sure you remember what happened the last time we met.”  
Sasuke spun, ready to attack but Kogen shook his head. “Uh, uh, uh.” He tutted. “You two are extremely rude! I just want to talk,” he told them dramatically as his arm tightened around Sakura and Sasuke’s eyes narrowed. Sakura could break out of this weak hold at any moment, and she was sure Kogen knew that, but she was also sure that he was aware that she knew it only took one touch from him to bring her to her knees. Which just made the situation a lot trickier.   
_If only I hadn’t been so distracted…_ she immediately stopped that thought. Not willing to dwell on it or feel guilt. She would never feel guilty about this.   
_Calm down. Think clearly. You can do this._  
“What is it?” Sakura spoke through gritted teeth. “Speak.”  
If she could get Kogen to speak perhaps it could distract him enough that Sakura could do something.  
“Thank you for the invitation.” Kogen said sarcastically, before meeting Sasuke’s gaze and nuzzling her cheek. Sakura pulled her head away, attempting to shake him off but his arm tightened once again. Kogen’s chest shook against her back with silent laughter. He was trying to get under Sasuke’s skin and from the murderous intent Sasuke was throwing off – it was clearly working.  
“I wanted to play a game with you two.”  
A ball of dread started knotting in Sakura’s stomach. “What kind of game?”  
“It’s called ‘can you save the genin before he dies or not?’”   
Sakura searched for Sasuke’s gaze frantically but his eyes were on Kogen. “That’s a stupid name.”  
“Is it?” Kogen mused. “I guess so. I didn’t have a lot of time to come up with it because the kid is kind of dying as we speak.” He shrugged a shoulder. “Whoops.”  
Sakura elbowed Kogen in the ribs so hard that she felt a satisfying crack. He grunted as she dipped out of his hold and kicked, her heel connecting with his midsection and sending him flying back. Sakura watched him disappear mid-air and the awareness of someone behind her had her spinning around, coming face to face with Kogen once again. He dipped, so close that his nose almost brushed hers. “That wasn’t very nice, bitch.” Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth as he spat the words at her. Sasuke was between them in an instant, his sword at Kogen’s throat. “She doesn’t care.”  
“I really don’t.” Sakura agreed.   
Kogen gave her a bloody smile. “I would return to the place where you confronted Botan. And quickly too.”

And then like the last time they saw him – Kogen disappeared. One minute he was there and the next the place where he stood was empty.

After a long moment, Sasuke relaxed his stance and put his sword away. “Sakura-“  
“I know what you’re going to say.” Sakura said, her voice coming out strained. “But we have to go.”  
Sasuke sighed. “I know.”  
Both of them knew it was a trap. There was no way it wasn’t. The smart thing would have been to ignore Kogen and continue with the investigation. And if need be – sacrifice the genin. One more life in order to stop the Ryuketsu gang. That was what a shinobi was supposed to do. Completing the mission took precedence. But Sakura couldn’t do that. She looked up at Sasuke who was watching her intently. And Sakura could see that Sasuke understood that. He knew what she was feeling – and he got it. And Sakura knew he was willing to do this with her.   
“Let’s go.”  
Sakura nodded.  
  
x-x-x-x

They rushed through the trees and Sakura’s thighs were screaming at every step she took. It had been hours since they’d seen Kogen and it would take a few more to reach the cave. Sakura knew the smart thing would be to take it easy – reserve some chakra to heal the genin once they arrived. But that would also mean that she could arrive too late and the genin…

Tears of frustration burned her eyes, blurring her vision and her throat tightened. She knew this was bad. This mission shouldn’t affect her to this degree and Sakura tried to rein it in. Tried to push it to this side of her mind.   
A hawk cried out above them, circling and Sakura skidded to a halt with a curse as she put her arm up and the hawk swooped down.   
“It’s from Kakashi-sensei,” she told Sasuke, untying the piece of paper.  
“What does it say?”  
Sakura read the note and nearly dropped it as she realized what was written there.  
“Sakura. What is it?” Sasuke took a step closer.  
“Konoha’s been attacked.” She told him, throat bone dry. “By the Ryuketsu gang.” She tried to swallow past the tightness in her throat. “The shinobi tool I brought back from my mission is gone.”  
Wordlessly Sasuke held out his hand for the note and Sakura handed it to him in a daze. Sasuke’s eyes darted over it before he crumpled the note in this hand, a burst of his chakra causing it to catch fire.  
“What are they playing at?” Sakura whispered, shaking her head. Even though Kakashi told them the situation was under control. “Attacking Konoha, telling us about the genin…” Sakura met Sasuke’s eyes. “Why play these games?”  
“I don’t know.” Sasuke admitted and hated that fact. “But we’ll find out.”  
Sasuke scribbled a quick reply to Kakashi and sent the bird off again. Sakura was moving around restlessly and he went over to her, his fingers curling around her elbow, bringing her to a stop.   
“Ready?” she asked. Sasuke looked like he wanted to say something but seemed to think better of it – he gave her a slow nod and the two of them set out again. They travelled at the same breakneck speed and without stopping or taking breaks, reaching the cave entrance by nightfall.   
Sakura hesitated at the mouth of the cave, her fingers curling around Sasuke’s cloak, effectively pulling him to a stop.   
“Somethings wrong. It looks….it looks like no one has been here for weeks.”  
Sasuke used his eyes to scan what he could see. “I don’t see anyone immediately inside.” He glanced at her, “Let’s check it out.”  
Sakura went ahead and Sasuke followed her inside. Sakura picked up an abandoned lantern on the floor and lit it. It caused a warm glow to fill the cavern and despite empty crates lying around – an obvious sign that someone had cleared out a while ago – there was no clue or evidence that there had been anyone here in a while. Sakura’s fingers tightened on the handle of the lantern and continued on, finding more of the same as they explored the cave she’d only been in a few weeks ago.  
“This wall.” Sakura said, her voice tight as she reached out to touch it. “I closed this path off.” She looked at Sasuke quickly. The warm glow of the light shining on his features. “It’s been cleared, Sasuke-kun.”  
Sasuke looked tense, his eyes going to the next cavern and back to Sakura.  
“What is it?” Sakura was almost afraid to ask.  
“There’s no one in there Sakura.” He paused. “At least no one with active chakra.” It was as if his eyes begged her to understand.  
Sakura’s lips thinned and she turned away. “Let’s just…” she whispered and moved through the cleared walkway. Sasuke followed silently. And there, in the next opening, Sakura saw it – as the lantern lit the room, she saw the genin was lying in the middle of the floor. “Sasuke-kun.” Sakura whispered. The genin wasn’t moving. He was lying too still, but that didn’t mean he was dead. Sasuke didn’t see any active chakra but that didn’t mean anything. The Ryuketsu gang were capable of too many unknowns for them to assume anything right now.  
Right?  
  
Sakura took off, her feet hitting the ground hard as she closed the distance between them. Sasuke let out a curse behind her and followed immediately, only a second behind her. Sakura dropped to her knees next to the shinobi. No older than thirteen and judging by his skin and…the smell. He’d been dead for a few days. Sakura’s hands were frozen in mid-air above the body as if she’d been prepared to heal him before her mind had even registered what was right in front of her.   
“No.” her voice was nothing but a broken whisper.   
Sasuke saw it before she did. “Sakura, no!” Her hands were already lowering onto the genin and Sakura only saw the explosive tags all over the body when Sasuke’s arm went around her as he hauled her away, her back hit his chest as he spun around and covering as much of her as he could. But it was too late, not even Sasuke was quick enough to stop it from hitting her. Sakura felt a strange sound escaping her throat as she reached up with a shaking hand to wipe at her face.   
“Sakura,” Sasuke whispered, his voice low and urgent.   
The strange sound came from her throat again, louder this time – more panicked.   
“Sakura.” He said again, his arm tightening around her, hugging her to his chest. Sasuke gave her a little shake, the jolt causing tears to slip from her face. “Sasuke-kun?” she sounded choked, thin and weak.   
Sakura looked up, her eyes adjusting to the flickering light of the lantern quickly. The walls – the walls were moving! Closing in on them.   
“Genjutsu?” she asked roughly.  
“ _No,”_   
“What do we do?” Sakura tried to stand but Sasuke didn’t let go. “Sasuke-kun!” Sakura’s voice rose into a squeak. “I’m thinking,” Sasuke hissed into her ear. His chest rose and fell rapidly against her back and it took him a moment to calm it. The walls, however, were still fucking closing in. Sakura reached for him, her hand covering his.   
“I’m going to do something.” Sasuke said, speaking lowly into her ear. “I’ve never done this with another person.”  
Sakura nodded. “It’s okay, Sasuke-kun. I trust you.”  
Sasuke gave a low curse, shaking his head slightly. “Close your eyes.”  
Sakura let her eyes fall shut, but it only caused panic to rise in her throat. Sakura felt like she was being sucked into something and her entire body jolted. She gasped when the darkness around her disappeared and brightness shined on her closed lids. Wind rushed around them and the distinct sensation of falling. Sakura’s eyes popped open. They sky was bright and familiar and she knew where they were the moment the hit the snow. Sasuke’s arm slipped from her as they rolled down the slope and stopped at the bottom, side-by-side. Sakura groaned, pushing herself up. And try as she might, she couldn’t ignore the blood they’d left – bright red on the snow.   
She forced her eyes away and looked around them. Kaguya’s snow dimension.   
“How are we here?”  
Sasuke didn’t move. “It’s one of the abilities of my Rinnegan.”  
Sakura nodded, unable to say anything else. She slumped back into the snow and squeezed her eyes shut wishing desperately that she could turn back time and make the right decision. They should never have come back to that cave.   
“I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t.” Sasuke replied, sitting up. “You did nothing wrong.”  
Sakura couldn’t open her eyes, so she kept them shut and to her surprise, Sasuke’s hand covered her own, his fingers squeezing gently. So much so that she had a difficult time keeping her tears at bay. And when she turned her hand, opening it to his, Sasuke said nothing as he locked their fingers together.

x-x-x-x

It took a while for the power to return to Sasuke’s eyes and when it did, he pulled Sakura to him again, her body was shaking and he wasn’t sure if it was because of the cold of because she was in shock. Sasuke had seen too much in his life, so much that he’d assumed that things like that didn’t touch him anymore, but what had happened in that cave disturbed him. It was something he wouldn’t forget for a long time. It was the kind of thing he never wanted Sakura to experience. Despite what happened, and even though it would be for the best – there was no way that Sasuke could take Sakura back to Konoha right now. She would never forgive him. So as Sasuke opened the portal he thought of another safe place he could take her, at least for the time being. The streets of Sora-ku.  
Sakura said nothing and didn’t question it when Sasuke took her hand and led her through the shady streets. It was dark now, past midnight and while some individuals were around, no one gave them a second look or questioned them. Sora-ku, once deserted, had become a hub for illegal activity, but no one dared approach Nekobaa’s domain. The entire street leading up to it was empty. Sakura didn’t question it when he led her into the dark passages, every time he glanced at her, her eyes were down on the ground. _Dammit._ Sasuke’s jaw clenched and he ignored the strange feeling in his chest.   
Sakura actually jumped at the unfamiliar voice.  
“Oh! Sasuke-boy. You’ve returned.” Denka said and as always, Hina was at his side.  
“Aa.” Sasuke said.  
“And like before you’ve brought someone strange with you.” Hina chirped in.  
“She’s not strange. This is Haruno Sakura.”  
Sakura blinked, her eyes going between the ninneko and Sasuke.  
“Oh, so this is Sakura-chan then.” Hina padded closer, sniffing at Sakura, who stood very still – letting the cat do as she wanted.  
Hina seemed to hesitate, rearing back a bit. The blood, Sasuke realized. They were smelling the old blood from…  
Hina opened her mouth but Sasuke spoke before she could. “We need a place to stay.”  
Denka stretched out, “Well then, did you bring us a gift?”   
“As you can tell, we did not plan on coming here.”  
“So no gift then?” Hina threw her tail up and walked away into the darkness but Denka sighed, shaking his head. “Fine then. Follow me to Nekobaa.”  
Without a word, they followed Denka through the tunnel. The number of cats increased as they walked through to the main room.  
“You’ve grown.” Was the first thing the old cat said to him but Sasuke knew she wasn’t just referring to his physical appearance.   
“Aa…”  
“And you’ve brought your old teammate.”   
Sakura shuffled forward but she was unsure what to say. Nekobaa took one look at her and frowned, not in a disapproving way but as if she knew what Sakura was feeling.   
“Dear girl,”  
“I have money.” Sasuke interrupted, his voice hard. He bent slightly, holding a wad of money out to her. Without a word, she swiped the cash from him.   
Clearly Nekobaa did not like being dismissed in that way but at least she didn’t throw them out. “Denka show them to a room and make sure they are fed.”  
Denka hopped into the spot between Sasuke and Nekobaa. “Come on, then. Follow me.”  
Sasuke grabbed Sakura’s hand and she let him lead her from the room.

The room Denka took them too was small and had only one double bed with a small bathroom he muttered something about “human food” and left them alone, the sound of the door shutting sounded louder somehow. Sasuke dropped his bag and watched Sakura drop her own, pulling the cloak from her and tossing it aside. She turned, catching sight of her reflection and the remnants of blood on her face and her cheeks puffed and she stumbled into the bathroom, slamming the door shut between them. But it did nothing to hide the sound of her retching. Sasuke pulled his own soiled cloak from his body and tossed it on top of hers before heading to the bathroom door without hesitation. He pulled it open and Sakura made a hollow sound. “Get out.” She breathed, leaning over to toilet. The smell of her vomit heavy it the air. Sasuke ignored it. He grabbed a cloth and wet it before rubbing the bar of soap on it.   
“Please,” Sakura sobbed and Sasuke watched her knuckles turn white where she gripped the seat. But he couldn’t go. Sasuke knelt down next to her and reached out for her chin, turning her head towards him. Fresh tears ran from her eyes when Sasuke lifted the cloth to her face and began washing it. She just watched him, those normally bright green eyes dull. When Sasuke pulled the cloth away Sakura stood and flushed the toilet quickly.   
“You should take a shower first, since…” she couldn’t seem to finish what she was saying but she kept her eyes down as she passed him, closing the bathroom door behind her. Sasuke stood there for a moment, the strange heavy feeling in his chest seemed to become worse. He tossed the cloth in the bin and ran the shower, slowly stripping his clothes and throwing them away too. His shower was quick and scorching hot. He wanted to get back to Sakura. He wasn’t sure what he could do for her but he had to do something. His rubbed his palm over his sternum, as if that would relieve the pain he was feeling. It didn’t. Sasuke dried off and wrapped the towel around him. Sakura was sitting by the small desk and jumped up when he entered.   
“I’ll shower now.” She whispered, stepping past him and into the bathroom. Sasuke ran his hand through his hair roughly and let out a shaky breath when he heard the shower come on. His hand slipped down, rubbing the spot on his chest again. Sakura wasn’t the type to bury things and let them fester. She wasn’t like him. Sakura was the type of person who dealt with whatever she was feeling immediately. And he wasn’t sure what he could do for her because in all honesty, he’d never had anyone be there for him like Sakura needed someone now.

Sasuke dressed and then sat down on the bed, shoulders hunched more than usual. Should he call for Naruto? He immediately dismissed the thought. Although, yes, Naruto might know what to do. Sakura wasn’t his. _Is she yours?_ A voice challenged but Sasuke ignored it. He would deal with this. However he could.

x-x-x-x

Thanks for all the lovely comments! I really appreciate them.

Here is a teaser from the next chapter: Erase Me –

_Sakura read the note from Orochimaru again and again, unsure of what she was seeing. “Is this true?”  
“Aa,”  
“Okay, let me rephrase that, do you believe this?”  
“It’s the only lead we have.” He replied.  
“Not the only one.” _   
  


Thank you for reading!

\- Zana-Lee

  
  
  



	10. Erase Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura read the note from Orochimaru again and again, unsure of what she was seeing. “Is this true?”  
> “Aa,”  
> “Okay, let me rephrase that, do you believe this?”  
> “It’s the only lead we have.” He replied.  
> “Not the only one.”

I Wait

Chapter 10 – Erase Me

**_“Getting drunk on the night,  
But it's wearing thin,  
And you're trying to hide,  
But you're suffering.”_ **

Sakura stayed in the shower an unusually long time. Contrary to popular belief, Sakura was actually the quicker one between the two of them. She never took more than fifteen minutes to get ready, a stark contrast to their genin days. Sasuke was actually the one who enjoyed long showers and baths, it was the main reason he occasionally had to rush. Sasuke eyed the bathroom door again, blowing a tense breath out of his puffed up cheeks. His hand twitched on the bedsheets and he had to stop himself every time his legs tensed to stand and go to her. As much as he wanted to, Sakura wouldn’t like him going in there and as hard as it was for Sasuke, he needed to give her the space she wanted. At least until he had the right to comfort her without her having to ask. Right now, despite the kisses they’d shared and the history between them, Sasuke had no right to (unlock) the door and go inside. He’d have to wait for her. Which in itself was pure torture. Sasuke, by nature, wasn’t a patient person. In fact, if you asked anyone who knew him – patience wasn’t even in the top ten things they’d use to describe him. Inside the bathroom, the water finally stopped running and Sasuke immediately sat up straighter, angling himself to the door. He heard her moving around, probably getting dressed. And then the lock turned. Sasuke held his breath, getting to his feet. The door opened and finally he could see her. Sakura’s eyes were on the floor. Her chin quivering ever so slightly. And without looking at him, Sakura’s bare feet padded over the carpet.   
“Sakura?” Sasuke’s voice came out a little choked and he wasn’t sure why. Sakura stopped at the edge of the bed and when she finally looked up – her eyes didn’t quite meet his but they were red and filled with fresh, unshed tears. “Where will you sleep?” she spoke so softly that Sasuke barely heard her.  
“I…” Sasuke looked around. There was only one bed in the room. He wasn’t sure what the old cat was thinking, but after Sakura fell asleep he could go back and ask-  
“Will you stay with me?” she asked, green eyes finally clashing with his dark ones. Shock rippled through him. Sasuke hadn’t expected her to ask. Well, not _that._ Could he do it? Could he sleep next to her?   
Sasuke gave a slow nod. Sakura smiled, or she attempted to – but it came out like a pained grimace. He watched her lift the blankets from the bed and climb in. When she was settled, Sasuke still hadn’t moved. He stood where he was, staring down at her. Sakura moved the blankets on his side of the bed and slowly tapped the mattress where he would sleep.  
Again, Sasuke gave that slow nod and then he did move, climbing into the bed next to her. To his surprise, Sakura covered him with the blankets before she settled back in. On her side, facing him and Sasuke mirrored her.  
It took her a long moment to speak. “I know there was nothing I could do there. I _know_ that. So why…” her lids fell shut and she bit down on her shaking bottom lip. “I don’t mean to be so affected.”  
“I’d be worried if you weren’t.” Sasuke told her and Sakura stared at him. “Get some rest. Tomorrow…things will look different.”  
Sakura nodded, her lids closing once again. It took her a while but Sakura’s breathing evened out and she fell asleep still facing him.

x-x-x-x-

Sakura’s eyes snapped open as she woke all at once. She wasn’t sure how long she slept or how she even managed to sleep but to her surprise she felt rested and that was largely thanks to the warm presence she felt right before dozing off. This definitely wasn’t some cheesy romcom where the couple would wake up all tangled together (Sakura would never admit that she secretly loved those scenes) and freak out. Sasuke wasn’t even in bed anymore. He was sitting in an armchair in the corner of the room, his head tilted back as he stared at the ceiling, not quite realizing she was awake yet. _I’ve cared for a long time. Long enough that when I started to realize…I refused to acknowledge it. Longer than I was allowed to._ And despite everything that’s happened, hearing those words replay in her mind…Sakura smiled and a desperate feeling swelled in her chest as she looked at him. As terrible as the thought was, Sakura wanted him to come back to bed. She wanted to put her arms around him. She wanted to wipe that sad, lost look from his face. She wanted to fall asleep with him and wake up next to him, with his arm around her. That fluttering in her stomach. The warmth in her heart.  
Sasuke’s head tipped forward, his eyes meeting hers and the sadness she saw was carefully – but expertly hidden.  
“Good morning.” Sasuke’s voice was only a little gruff which told Sakura he’d been awake for a while.   
Sakura pushed herself up a little, letting the covers fall away from her body. “Morning.”   
Sasuke stood, coming around to sit on the bed and Sakura moved her legs to give him space. He seemed to take a deep breath, debating what he wanted to say.  
“What’s wrong?” Sakura was the first to speak and Sasuke’s eyes flew to hers, half shocked, half uncertain. For a moment, it looked like he would answer her, but he seemed to change his mind at the last second. “How are _you_ feeling?”  
Sakura inhaled a little shakily but managed a small smile for him. “I’m…okay.”  
“Are you really?”  
Sakura’s eyes dropped to her lap. “I mean, I have to be. The mission…”  
“Fuck the mission, Sakura. What happened…” Sasuke shook his head roughly.   
Sakura reached for him but dropped her hand when he tensed up. “I’ll be okay, Sasuke-kun. Really. I promise. I don’t want to go home yet. I want to see this through. I want to stop them.” She took a deep breath. “Believe in me.”  
“I do.”   
“Are you okay?” she had to ask again but Sasuke closed down, giving a quick nod as he stood, “I’m fine.”  
Sasuke turned, going to his bag and before Sakura could think twice about it, she leapt from the bed and put her arms around him from behind, so much like she’d done during the Chuunin Exams all those years ago. Sasuke’s chest rose sharply against her palm and after a long, tense moment he seemed to relax, almost leaning into her touch. They stayed like that, Sakura’s forehead leaning against his back, her arms around him. And when Sasuke moved to step from her hold, Sakura didn’t resist. She let him go. But to her surprise he turned and looked down at her. And the look in his eyes was so heavy…so intense and full of an emotion that Sakura couldn’t quite identify that she forgot to breathe even as he turned and shut the bathroom door between them.

Her hands were still shaking when she sat down on the bed.

x-x-x-x-

After brushing her teeth and washing her face, Sakura found herself sitting on the floor of their room. One of the cats had brought them some “human food” for breakfast. Although fruits mixed cheese potato crisps wasn’t exactly what Sakura would call food. After picking out the fruit pieces, Sasuke and Sakura began to go over the mission. They came to the conclusion that Kogen had sent them back to that cave for one of two reasons – either to distract them from something that had happened while they rushed to the cave, or because they were getting to close. It could be either – or both. Sakura lifted the note Sasuke had gotten from Karin. It was from Orochimaru and Sakura hated the fact that she was holding something he’d written and the more she read over his notes – the more she wished she hadn’t, the more she wished she could stop. But she didn’t stop.   
“This…” she whispered. “This can’t be.”  
She tossed the note back onto the carpet as if it disgusted her. Sasuke said nothing, simply watching as she shook her head from side to side. So much had happened since he received the package from Karin that Sasuke himself hadn’t had much time to think too much about it. “I can’t…” Sakura swallowed thickly and then reached for the note again, as if it was the last thing she wanted to do. Because the nightmare was supposed to be over. Wasn’t it?  
Sakura read the note from Orochimaru again and again, unsure of what she was seeing. “Is this true?”  
“Aa,”  
“Okay, let me rephrase that, do you believe this?”  
“It’s the only lead we have.” He replied.  
“Not the only one.”   
“What do you mean?”  
“Before we move on, there’s someone I’d like to pay a visit to.”  
Sasuke’s eyes narrowed. “You want to go back to that strip club.”  
It amazed her…how Sasuke knew exactly what she was thinking. “Yes. Kakero Remi owes us some answers, don’t you think?”  
Sasuke nodded. “That he does.”

They packed their things away quickly and Sakura wasn’t sure where Sasuke had gotten the new cloaks and clothes and what had happened to their old clothes that had been covered….in the genin’s remains but she didn’t ask him. Sasuke reached for the door but Sakura stopped him with a hand on his forearm, her fingers curled around his skin and she could feel the muscles tensing underneath her fingertips. They both seemed to be staring at the place where Sakura touched him. “Sasuke-kun….I wanted to say,” Sakura looked at his eyes, silently urging them to look at her and when he did she said, “Thank you. For everything.”  
She could see the muscles in his neck tense as he swallowed. “You don’t have to thank me for that, Sakura.”  
And when Sasuke moved his arm, not removing it from her hold exactly, but slipping it out in a way that had their fingers brushing slowly, deliberately. Sakura gasped softly and Sasuke glanced at her, the tips of his ears slightly more red than she’d ever seen them. He opened the door and Sakura followed him out towards the main room where Sasuke thanked Nekobaa for letting them stay the night and promised he would send his thanks to them as soon as the mission was over. The thanks, it turned out, was…catnip.   
  


Since they were essentially underground, seeing the sun high in the sky when they emerged was a little jarring. Sakura hadn’t paid much attention to Sora-ku when they arrived, but now as they left she got a good look. The street leading up to where Nekobaa and they cats lived was completely desolate, as if the inhabitants of Sora-ku knew not to get to close but as they turned the street Sakura saw little stalls of people selling all kinds of things. Some of them completely normal, food and clothes and other essentials. Some things weren’t. Weapons, shinobi substances and other _substances_. She was surprised that they were being sold so openly. But then again, Sora-ku wasn’t Konoha or like any of the villages that Sakura had been to. She glanced at Sasuke who seemed unaffected by what was going on around them, none of the inhabitants of Sora-ku looked up or paid them any mind. A part of Sakura was curious about the things Sasuke had seen in his life – the things he’d experienced while with Orochimaru. From what she’d heard and what Sasuke had alluded to …another part of her was afraid to find out that it was as bad as she thought it was.

Travelling to Kakero’s place would take them close to two days and Sakura thought she’d be plagued of images of the genin as they went. But she wasn’t. She was haunted by something else. Orochimaru’s findings. She’d thought that in defeating Kaguya the nightmare would be over. Forever. And that they would never, ever have to face anything like that again. But it seemed the universe had other plans. A part of her wondered if they needed to inform Kakashi and Naruto about this…but Sakura didn’t want to do that just yet. She didn’t want to cause unnecessary panic and also, she knew once they sent that information off – that would make it real. Official. And she wasn’t sure she was ready for that. For it to start all over again. For Orochimaru to find a connection in the chakra from the pendant and fragments from the pods of the Infinite Tsukuyomi…Sakura bit down on her lip. It was a terrifying thought. One she wasn’t entirely ready to face.   
“Sakura?”  
Sakura glanced at Sasuke, he was looking back at her as they leapt between the trees. She’d been quiet for a while, which was unlike her. Sakura was chatty, something she assumed Sasuke had grown accustomed to in travelling with her. “What is it?” he asked, frowning slightly.  
“I’m just…thinking about Orochimaru’s findings.”  
Sasuke seemed to understand then. “So am I.” he admitted. “We shouldn’t let the possibilities consume us this soon. Having the information does help, though.”  
“How so?”  
“In knowing there’s a connection, we have knowledge that the Ryuketsu gang doesn’t know we have yet. That gives us the upper hand. In something at least.”  
Sakura nodded, silently agreeing. “How would Orochimaru have samples of anything related to the war anyway? Konoha is keeping such a close eye on him.”  
Sasuke shook his head. “How does Orochimaru have anything? It’s best not to think too much about it.”   
“Right.” And while Sakura agreed with what he said, it didn’t stop her thoughts from going where she didn’t want them to go. To the war. And what this connection could mean for the future. Sakura glanced at Sasuke who was looking back at her too and she knew…he was thinking the same thing.

x-x-x-x-

They made camp in the middle of the night, just a few hours from the town where they would hopefully meet Kakero and get some answers. It was getting colder now, well into autumn and the nights were chilly. Sasuke had gone to collect firewood and he’d agreed to let Sakura set up his bedroll. Which had surprised her, but Sakura hadn’t let it show too much. She’d unrolled his first, setting it up a little space from hers. A space Sasuke had established himself from the first night. And as she waited for him to return she couldn’t help but once again think of what he said. How he’d told her he cared about her. About the way he’d kissed her. Sakura reached a hand up, pressing her fingers into her lips. Sure, she was avoiding thinking about _every terrible thing_ that was swirling around in her mind at that very moment but those kisses and those words were the only good thing she could cling to right now.  
Sasuke stepped into the small camp, stopping in his tracks when he saw her sitting there, fingers pressed to her lips. Sakura jumped to her feet, hand dropping to her side as if she’d been caught doing something she shouldn’t have been.  
“Sakura…”  
Sakura tensed, blinking rapidly a few times. “I…” she took a deep breath.  
Sasuke passed her, dropping the firewood into the small pit Sakura created for him. Sakura approached him when he straightened, stopping right in front of him. “Look, I get it, okay?”  
“Get what?” Sasuke breathed, standing too still in front of her.  
“I get that we need to focus on the mission. That’s its now too important. I understand that, I do.”   
Sasuke swallowed, his eyes dipping down to her lips and then back up to her eyes.   
“Then what’s the problem?” Sasuke murmured and Sakura wondered how they’d gotten this close to each other. His uneven breaths fanned over her cheek and her lids fell shut as she leaned into him a little more. “I can’t separate it.” Sakura confessed in a low, uneven voice as her palms pressed down on his chest. Her entire body seemed to be shaking slightly as she went up on her toes, her nose brushing along his. “Separate what?” Sasuke whispered back, and Sakura felt his hand fisting her shirt along her ribcage.   
Sakura’s eyes opened slowly and she looked up at him, into his endless eyes. “The way I want you from the mission.”  
Sasuke made a sound that vibrated from his chest and into her hands as his nose nudged hers, his mouth lining up perfectly, exactly how she wanted. She’d never needed anything more. Sakura gasped, her mouth opening to his and Sasuke pulled her tightly against him as her lips trembled against his own.   
“Sasuke-kun… _please.”  
_ Sasuke kissed her. His lips pressing down on her own with a raw desperation, his fingertips pressing into her back through the material of her shirt and he pulled her tightly against his body and Sakura surrendered to him beautifully, her hands slipping around his shoulders, her tongue sliding along his, that small, needy sound she moaned into his mouth that nearly had him coming undone. There was no interruption this time, no one to stop them or stop what was happening between them. And then they found themselves on their knees, Sakura’s hands gripping his hair, their mouths moving almost feverishly. Sakura’s hand slid onto his cheek and Sasuke released her mouth, turning his face into the palm on her hand, pressing his lips into the very centre of it. The words were on the tip of her tongue again. Those three words that Sakura thought maybe now, maybe in that moment he would say it back but Sasuke looked at her and almost as if in a dream, he reached out for her hair, rubbing it between his fingers. Sasuke stared at it in wonder and Sakura opened her mouth to say it. _I love you, Sasuke-kun._  
“I always thought you were beautiful.”  
The words died in Sakura’s throat and she gasped. Sasuke blinked and swallowed as if coming back to himself.   
“What?” Sakura whispered as emotion swirled in her chest, faster and faster.   
“I,” Sasuke cleared his throat, but he didn’t move away. “I always thought you were beautiful.”   
The tips of his ears turned red again, matching Sakura’s cheeks now. The emotions that had been swirling seemed to explode, leaving a light, warm fluttering that she felt everywhere, down to her toes. Sasuke cleared his throat again, his fingers brushing her cheek as he let go of her hair. One last long look passed between them before Sasuke turned, busying himself with making the fire.

And Sakura heard those words over and over again. _I always thought you were beautiful._

x-x-x-x-

“Prove I can trust you. By killing this woman.”  
Sakura hesitated. “Who is she?”  
Karin laid on the floor, close to death, and Sasuke watched the scene play out as if he wasn’t a part of it. He saw himself. The dark, empty look on his face. The way Sakura walked over to him.   
_Don’t.  
_ But he knew how this worked. Nothing he said could stop the scene from playing out. He couldn’t move. And even if he closed his eyes, it would do nothing. He would still see what he didn’t want to see. What he was desperately trying to forget. Seeing Karin and then Sakura had brought up feelings he had tried hard not to remember. _This_ was one of the many things that haunted him. _  
_Sakura turned her back to him. So much trust. Even when he hadn’t deserved a fucking thing. He should’ve told her to leave. Or knocked her out like before. _Anything,_ anything would be better than this.   
_Stop.  
_ Sasuke’s own fingers twitched, as if the chidori was shocking him too as he watched himself attempt to kill Sakura. The moments moved too slowly. Karin speaking. Sakura spinning around, her green eyes wide with shock as if she’d never expected him to lift a finger against her. He hadn’t before. When he’d seen her at Orochimaru’s hideout. He hadn’t wanted to hurt her that day. And then Kakashi was there and the images began to flash in from of him. Fighting Kakashi. Sensing Sakura.  
 _Please.  
_ He grabbed Sakura by the throat, the kunai swinging in a wide arch.   
“Sasuke-kun!”  
Sasuke’s eyes snapped open and it took him a moment to realize where he was. Sakura was leaning over him, hands on his shoulders. Sasuke was in his bedroll. In the small camp they’d made for the night. He was covered in a cold sweat and his chest was rising and falling rapidly. Sasuke closed his eyes tightly, trying to pull his mind out of the dream and into the present. Sakura’s hands squeezed his shoulders as she sat back onto her bedroll.   
Sasuke focussed on his breathing, on something he could control. Slowly, getting it back under control. In and out.   
“How often do you get them?” Sakura asked and for a moment Sasuke wanted to ignore her. To turn his back like he’d done before and shut her out – but he didn’t do that. “Every night.”  
Sakura closed her eyes. “You…said my name.”  
Sasuke took a deep breath and nodded. “Aa,”  
“What was it about?”  
“The day at the bridge.”  
Sakura’s mouth opened and closed as if she wasn’t sure what to say, but she seemed to settle on, “Are you okay?”  
And instead of lying, for the first time Sasuke decided he could be honest with someone. “No. I’m not.”   
Sakura nodded and to his surprise, she pulled her bedroll slightly closer and climbed in and then she reached out – and took his hand in hers.

And when she squeezed, Sasuke squeezed back.

x-x-x-x-

Thank you for all the comments, I loved reading them so much!  
  


Here is a teaser for the next chapter: Clean -

_Kakero jumped to his feet, going for the door but Sasuke kicked the cane from under him as Sakura turned the lock on the door. She turned to him, allowing the dark feelings she’d buried away to surface. “Well, Kakero. Let’s talk.”_

Thanks for reading!!


	11. Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakero jumped to his feet, going for the door but Sasuke kicked the cane from under him as Sakura turned the lock on the door. She turned to him, allowing the dark feelings she’d buried away to surface. “Well, Kakero. Let’s talk.”

I Wait

Chapter 11 – Clean

**_“You're still all over me  
Like a wine-stained dress I can't wear anymore.  
Hung my head as I lost the war,  
And the sky turned black like a perfect storm.”_ **

In some ways, everything had changed. And at the same time, nothing. While they'd kissed a whole of three times - not that Sakura was counting. Correction - she totally was. Not only that but it was annoying how much more aware she'd become of him. Or well, more than Sakura already had been. Little things, like how close he sat to her or the moments when their hands brushed as they walked side by side. She wondered how intentional it had been. Mostly, she wondered if he was thinking about it as much as she had been. But there was no way that Sakura could just come out with it and ask him. In all honesty, Sasuke was a distraction. One she welcomed. Having him close, the feel of his lips so fresh in her mind kept the dark feelings at bay. The truth was, Sakura was afraid. She was afraid of where this mission would lead. As a medical shinobi – no, even before she’d become that, Sakura had seen things she hadn’t wanted to. Things she’d told herself were part of the life she’d chosen. Dark things that were just part of being a shinobi. Choosing the path she had – the path of med nin – yes, mostly had been about Team 7. About healing Naruto and Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei. Mostly. But it wasn’t the whole reason she’d made the decision to speak to Tsunade. To ask the Fifth to train her. Another reason was that she wanted to be someone who stopped those dark things she’d grown up with. Another motivation for her clinics. And for the most part, after the war, she’d been able to accomplish that. What had happened in that cave? Like so many other moments that Sakura had kept firmly buried away, was now burned into her mind. Smells, sensations, feelings – things that would be hard to forget for years to come. As shinobi, one of the first things you’re taught in the academy was how to deal with these things. No…that was a lie. _Deal with_ wasn’t the correct phrase at all. Compartmentalize, in a way. Like a little door in the back of the mind. One that housed monsters. Sakura knew that her room behind that door wasn’t as full as most of the shinobi that were important to her. She knew that Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi’s rooms were full of nightmares that they no longer wanted to acknowledge. And she wondered if it was the same for them as it was for her. That sometimes, yes, she forgot about the things behind that door. When she was with them. But that there were times, times so unexpected, where the door would creak open, just a little, and some of that darkness slipped out once again. Sakura glanced over at where Sasuke was seated, the light of the flame in the night casting shadows on his features where his eyes were lost in the flames. Sakura wondered how long it would take for her to forget about what happened in that cave that Kogen led them to. How long it would take for her to lock the door on that genin she couldn’t save. At least for a little while. A light, but chilly early winter breeze swayed Sasuke’s hair around his face and a tightness spread through Sakura’s chest as she watched him openly as he was lost in his own thoughts. He did that often – as if he was going to a place in his mind no one was allowed to see. Perhaps that room that Sakura was so afraid of. She swallowed past the tightness in her throat and unable to look at him any longer, Sakura turned her head away sharply as she squeezed her eyes shut.

She went to sleep that night not thinking of Kakero, but of Sasuke and the snapshot memory of the orange light of the fire on his cheeks.

x-x-x-x-

Brown liquid sloshed in a glass in a lazy circle as Shinichi tumbler the short glass in his hand. His attention was on the scroll in front of him. Yutaka, his second lieutenant, had been the one to set the trap at the cave. Kogen had played his part in the plan nicely, luring Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke to the cave took little convincing, as Shinichi knew it would. Yutaka, who was arguably even more sadistic than Kogen had come up with the plan and using another one of the objects recovered at the shrine to their advantage. Both Kogen and Yutaka had backed this plan. And yet…

Shinichi’s tongue moved over his teeth in frustration as he glanced up to the two lieutenants standing in front of him. With slow, controlled movements he brought the glass to his lips and tipped it back, enjoying the feeling of the smooth liquid burning down his throat. He made a show of the breath he took. “Well.”  
Kogen sighed. “You’re pissed.”  
“The opposite, actually.”  
Kogen and Yutaka shared a wary look before they turned back to Shinichi.   
“Oh. That’s good…?” Kogen asked, his confusion evident. Yutaka, who rarely spoke, looked on, his lips tight.   
Shinichi grinned slowly, but there was nothing happy about it. It was a cruel, bloodthirsty thing that twisted his face. “Very good.” He turned to Yutaka. “Your plan wasn’t a complete and utter waste of our fucking resources.”  
Yutaka’s brows rose slowly.  
“I read your report.” Shinichi continued. “And I found the part about how exactly they escaped… _very_ interesting.”  
“Which part?” Kogen asked, moving from on foot to the other restlessly.  
“The part where they simply disappeared.”  
“Oh that.” Kogen seemed unimpressed. “It could have been a number of things. My best bet would be some kind of reverse summoning.”   
Shinichi rolled his head from side to side, a cracking sound filling the small room. “But it wasn’t.” he stood, walking over to the small liquor cabinet, bending over to refill his glass. “Uchiha used his Rinnegan.”  
Unconsciously Kogen reached up to the almost-healed cut on his face. He was well-acquainted with Uchiha Sasuke’s Rinnegan. “We already knew he had a Rinnegan.”  
“True.” Shinichi returned to his chair, sitting down, that twisted grin still on his face. “But we weren’t aware of the exact level at which the Uchiha could use it.” Shinichi took a sip of whiskey. “I would say…he’s quite proficient.”  
Again, Kogen and Yutaka shared a look, but this time there was nothing wary about it.   
“You mean…” Kogen took a step forward and Shinichi nodded.   
“Remove the kill order on Uchiha Sasuke. I want them both.”

x-x-x-x-

The plan they’d discussed was simple. Facing Kakero on his on turf was risky. They would have to lure him out somehow. But since their knowledge of Kakero was limited to the fact that he was some kind of gangster that owned a strip club and had a small drug empire. And he had a connection to the Ryuketsu gang. That being the most important thing about him. Although they hadn’t seen any gang members lurking around town, Sakura and Sasuke both knew that Kakero had set them up the last time they were here. The information they’d found on the hidden village had been left clearly for them to find - a trap set up by the Ryuketsu gang. And the closer it came to midnight, the more keyed up Sakura became. Her knee bounced up and down restlessly from where she sat on the log in their small camp just outside of town. Sasuke glanced at the bouncing a few times but said nothing. Things had been quite normal between them since Sakura asked him to kiss her. And he hadn’t rejected her. Not in the least. _I always thought you were beautiful._ Sakura swallowed heavily. How long was _always_ exactly? And why did that fact that Sasuke had noticed her made Sakura feel so incredibly happy…despite everything?   
“What is it?” Sasuke asked suddenly and Sakura jumped, realizing that she’d been looking at him longer than what was considered normal.   
“What?” she floundered, averting her gaze to the grass beneath her feet.   
“You’re staring.” Sasuke told her. “Are you having second thoughts about the plan?”  
Sakura shook her head. “It’s fine.” She came to her feet. “We should get moving.”  
Sasuke’s eyes narrowed. He didn’t like being brushed off, Sakura knew this but she pretended she didn’t see the movement. After a moment she saw him shake his head slightly before standing himself.   
“I’ll be keeping an eye on you with my Rinnegan. If anything happens-“  
“I know.” Sakura said. “Don’t worry so much.”  
Sasuke’s fingers circled around her wrist, gripping just tightly enough to get her to turn her head to him which didn’t take much.  
“We have no idea what’s waiting for us in there. I don’t know what’s bothering you right now, but I have to ask: can you do this?”  
Sakura’s lips pressed into a thin line. She needed to get her head straight. “Yes. Of course, Sasuke-kun.”  
He stared down at her for a long moment before he gave a satisfied nod. “Then let’s go.”  
They split up. Sakura headed into the village wearing the same dress she had the first time, tonight he makeup was more dramatic however – darker around the eyes. If she could get through tonight – get through this mission, maybe then she would have the guts to sit down with Sasuke and talk. To say those three words just one more time. For the first time, Sakura was hopeful he would accept them. She knew that Sasuke needed time too. To think, to sort out what he was feeling. Feelings warred inside of her even as she approached Kakero’s club. The need to focus on the mission and what needed to be done and the warmth she’d always felt when she thought of Sasuke clashed over and over again. It was as she approached the door that it flashed in her mind’s eye. The genin. The cave. Sakura’s stomach turned painfully and she shuddered. Duty won.

The bouncer didn’t seem to recognize her as he stepped aside and let her in. Sakura walked across the floor – straight towards the door that led to the room where she met Kakero the first time. The lights pulsed a deep purple making her lipstick look almost black as she met the eyes of the guard in front of the door. Unlike the bouncer outside, his eyes flared with recognition when he saw her and his lip curled slightly.   
“Tell him I’m here.” Sakura said.  
He actually laughed. “Or you could go fuck yourself.” His eyes travelled over her and Sakura could see him reconsidering that statement. Before he could say what he was obviously thinking, Sakura smiled at him humourlessly. “I could. Or I could _make_ you tell him. That sounds more fun, doesn’t it?”  
He reached into his jacket – probably for a kunai, but Sakura was faster, her arm snaking out and gripping his wrist. “Want to see me break this bone with zero effort? Please say yes.”  
From the look on his face, it seemed like he really wanted to test her.   
Sakura gave a sweet smile. And squeezed, not too hard. Just hard enough that his bones strained under the pressure. So damn close to cracking.  
The guard hissed, his face paling. “I’ll get Kakero.” He ground out, ripping his arm free and Sakura let him.  
Sakura’s smile turned sarcastically angelic. “I’ll be waiting.”  
The guard disappeared behind the door after a hateful look. Sakura waited, and waited and after minutes of waiting and sensing no movement behind the door – she knew he wasn’t going to return. So she turned on her heel and headed to the door, knowing that the second part of the plan was already in motion.

x-x-x-x-

Everything had gone according to plan. Sakura went in, informed Kakero that she was waiting and just as Sasuke imagined, Kakero made a run for it. Trying to go underground like all slime did when death knocked at their door. Unfortunately for Kakero, Sasuke was waiting. Thanks to his Rinnegan, Sasuke spotted Kakero easily and intercepted him before he could even get off of the property. The Sharingan did the rest. So yes, everything had gone according to plan - except Sakura. Sasuke had not accounted for her. He'd noticed something off about her and whatever it was seemed to be getting worse and worse the closer it got to executing the plan. Kakero had been knocked out in the chair of the small room they'd prepared for this part of the plan and Sasuke leaned against the wall, waiting for Sakura to join them. When the door swung open and banged shut, Kakero jumped from his seat, clearly awake now. He stumbled forward a little, unsteady on his feet but stopped when he laid eyes on Sakura.  
"What the hell is this?" he demanded, his voice filled with more bravado than he was clearly feeling.  
Sasuke pushed himself away from the wall, effectively drawing Kakero's attention from Sakura.  
"Sit down." Sasuke said calmly, nodding towards the chair.  
Kakero moved back slowly, limping back into the chair, finding his cane next to it. He picked it up and held it to him like a weapon. It would do nothing to help him now.  
"What do you want?"  
"The Ryuketsu gang, obviously." Sakura said, tilting her head to one side.  
"Fuck this." Kakero jumped to his feet, going for the door but Sasuke kicked the cane from under him as Sakura turned the lock on the door. She turned to him, allowing the dark feelings she’d buried away to surface. Sasuke saw it clearly. A look on Sakura's face he'd never seen before. Was this an act? He had to wonder. “Well, Kakero. Let’s talk.” One finger was all it took, she barely touched him but Kakero flew back to the wall, the chair shattered underneath the impact and he slid down the wall, landing in a heap on the floor. Sakura crossed the small distance between them, Sasuke noticing the length of her dress once again, too short for his liking, Sakura crouched in front of Kakero and Sasuke felt dark feelings of his own as he imagined Kakero’s eyes straying away from Sakura’s face. Down to what the dress obviously didn’t cover in the position she was in and Sasuke suddenly felt murderous.  
Her voice drew him back to the situation at hand. "You're going to tell us everything we want to know about Shinichi and the Ryuketsu gang."  
Kakero laughed without humor. "Or what? You'll torture me? _You_?" he laughed again, giving Sakura a pointed look, "You're bluffing."  
"You have no idea what I'm capable of." Sakura's voice was low and Sasuke found himself frowning. A strange, uncertain feeling churned in his chest. A feeling he hated.   
"You see, the Ryuketsu gang is killing people. People I've been unable to save. I'm sure you can understand the distress that can cause to a medical shinobi." Sakura paused leaning in, "Especially one as capable as I am."  
"What can you do?" Kakero threw back. "If I say a word Shinichi will kill me."  
"If you don't, I'll make you."  
Sasuke leaned back against the wall. Okay then, maybe Sakura wanted to play bad cop. He could work with that. He only hoped that was what Sakura was doing. She'd briefly mentioned interrogation before but she hadn't gone into detail. And he hadn't asked. Now, he wished he had. This wasn’t something he expected from Sakura. Was this what Tsunade had taught her? Or was this a part of Sakura he had no idea existed. Whatever it was, he just hoped they got the answers they needed. He kept himself ready to intervene just in case. The mission was important and he knew Sakura was aware of that. He just hoped she could stay in control of the situation long enough to achieve that. What happened in that cave had stayed with him as he was sure it stayed with Sakura. She was in the back of his mind, well more so than usual lately, and Sasuke had been worried about the eventual effect that would have on her. He couldn't see her face in that moment and for some reason Sasuke wanted to shift just a little to the side. He relied heavily on her eyes. Even during the old Team 7 days. They could always tell him where she was at mentally. But he didn't shift. He didn't move. Sasuke stayed very still. He needed to trust Sakura to do this.  
“We could do this the easy way.” Sakura said, gesturing towards Sasuke. “Use the Sharingan to get the answers we want from you.”  
Kakero glanced towards where Sasuke stood without turning his head.   
“But what you did to us really made me angry.” Sakura told him. “You really cost us a lot of time, Kakero.”  
"Then try." Kakero spat. "I've survived worse. You won't get a word out of me."  
"You say that like you've been interrogated by a medical shinobi before. Someone who knows the human body well enough to know every single way they can exploit it."  
Sakura didn't give him a chance to answer, she leaned in, and reached out with one hand - dragging it down Kakero's face on the left side. He flinched, jerking back into the wall behind him. From where Sasuke stood he could see the side of Kakero's face that Sakura touched sag down.  
Kakero felt it happen and his reaction was immediate. "What have you done?!"  
He tried to stand but Sakura pushed him down easily.  
"I've destroyed the nerves in your face."  
Sasuke's brows lifted. Being an Uchiha, he'd become accustomed to interrogation methods that were less...hands-on than this. Perhaps having the Sharingan had made him a bit comfortable when it came to things like this. And watching Sakura get her hands dirty didn't sit right with him at all and Sasuke had to hold himself back from saying something. His lips pressed into a thin line as he watched Kakero reach up to his face, his fingers following the path Sakura's hand took.  
At seeing the horror on his face, Sakura spoke. "Despite being in this situation, you're very lucky. Do you know why?"  
Kakero sneered at her and said nothing.   
"Because I am one of only two shinobi in the world who can heal this type of damage."  
The more time passed, the more Kakero's face seemed to deteriorate.  
"The only thing is, there's a time limit. If you don't talk fast, it could become permanent."  
Kakero breathed heavily through his nose as he glared up at Sakura but he said nothing.  
Sakura sighed. "Fine. I have no choice then-"  
"Sakura." Sasuke stepped up to her and Sakura tensed up, looking back at him over her shoulder.  
There was a vulnerability there, as if she was afraid of what he would see. But Sasuke just saw…Sakura. Her green eyes vibrant as she stared up at him and Sasuke knew immediately she was in control. That she wasn’t about to give in to what the Ryuketsu gang had done to her. To them. His fingers grazed the skin of her neck. An action he wasn’t aware of until he was doing it. The skin-on-skin contact just as much a shock to him as it was to her in that moment. Her lips parted, dragging in a sudden breath and Sasuke bulled his hand back. A foreign weightless feeling settled in his stomach. He stepped back without another word, swallowing heavily as he returned to where he was, leaning against the wall.   
Sakura was still for a long moment and when she lifted a hand it shook slightly. Kakero took no notice of it, but Sasuke – who often missed nothing – did. Sakura put a hand on his chest, and instead of her usual green chakra – the color shifted to blue now. The left side of Kakero’s face continued to deteriorate further.   
“I see.” Sakura said. “So it was a spine injury.”  
Kakero jolted, his eyes going wide. “That’s why you need the cane.”  
And Sakura had figured that out in an assessment that took less than fifteen seconds. Pride rose swiftly, expanding Sasuke’s chest and the corners of his lips lifted slightly.   
“How did you…” Kakero breathed, seemingly having lost his voice.  
“That’s not all I know.” Sakura said, voice dropping low. Kakero turned away sharply but Sakura caught his jaw, forcing him back. “Tell us what we want to know.”  
“I have nothing to say to you, Konoha whore.”  
Sakura tensed and Sasuke could tell his words touched a nerve. Sakura hadn’t liked that. Neither had Sasuke. He felt his Sharingan pulse with chakra but Sakura moved quickly, she pressed her hand against Kakero’s abdomen and his back arched suddenly as he howled in pain. She pulled her arm back and simply stared at him as his pain slowly subsided. Sakura glanced back to where Sasuke was and he saw a glint of something in her eye. She was changing tactics.   
“I could do that again.” She told him, her voice too calm. “Or I could _heal_ you.”  
Kakero went very still for a long moment and then he shook his head. “Lies.” He spat, blood coating his lips. “Not even _you_ could heal that.”  
“I could.” Sakura vowed. “And you could escape the Ryuketsu gang…If you wanted to.”  
Sasuke saw something in Kakero change but he was unsure of whether that was good or bad. But he also knew these were false promises. Although it had gone unspoken between them, they both knew that Kakero would never walk out of this alive. He couldn’t. That would risk the mission.   
“Did you think those false promises would work?” Kakero gave a bloody smile. “On _me?_ ”   
“You have no idea.” Kakero breathed. “You – both of you – have been playing into Shinichi’s hands this entire time. Every step you took was orchestrated by him. To further his plans. Every step you take closer to the Ryuketsu gang was a step further away. Even now, this,” Kakero mentioned around the room. “Was something Shinichi pushed you towards.” He laughed bitterly. “He told me he still had use of me. If I’d known it was this…” he shook his head. “Meeting you, Haruno Sakura, actually turned out to be very fortuitous for me.”  
Kakero’s hand formed a seal and Sasuke reacted. Kakero reached out, just as Sasuke moved and while Sasuke went for Sakura, Kakero was reaching for something else. Both of them realized it too late. Sasuke’s arm went around Sakura, hauling her up and away from Kakero but it was already too late.

What Kakero had been reaching for was Sakura’s weapon’s pouch.

He found what he was looking for.  
Sakura’s kunai.  
Kakero smiled.

And then he stabbed it into his eye socket with no hesitation.

Kakero’s head slumped back against the wall with a heavy thud.

Sasuke and Sakura stood tensely, both staring at Kakero on the floor. And then Sakura went limp against him.   
She took a shuddering breath. “I’m sorry, I-“  
“This isn’t your fault.” Sasuke said immediately.  
“If I’d just let you-“  
“No, Sakura. This wasn’t for nothing. What Kakero said to you? I would have never gotten that information through my eyes.” He paused, letting out a breath. “You did well.”  
He slipped away from her and went to Kakero, crouching down in front of him. Sasuke yanked the kunai out, tossing it away as he focussed on Kakero’s remaining eye and allowed his doujutsu to go into Kakero’s mind. Sifting through the images in Kakero’s mind didn’t take too long. The man had spent a lot of time thinking about Shinichi and the Ryuketsu gang. And within those images, Sasuke found the location of not one, but two potential Ryuketsu hideouts.   
He released Kakero, coming to his feet. Sakura was where he left her, a weary look on her face.   
“Where to now?” she asked.  
Sasuke was quiet for a long moment. What Kakero had told Sakura nagged at him. That Shinichi was orchestrating this entire thing. And if that was true, could any information they received from Kakero be trustworthy?   
That was something he couldn’t decide on the spot. However, proceeding with the assumption that Shinichi was aware of what they were doing wasn’t without its benefits.   
“The Land of Waves.” Sasuke said.

x-x-x-x-

Thank you for the comments! Sorry for being so late with the update, I recently started working again and it’s been a bit difficult balancing everything but I’m working on a schedule to make it work. Sorry again. I haven’t forgotten about this story at all.   
  


Here is a teaser for the next chapter: The Deep -

_Sasuke pressed Sakura back against the wall, his hand covering her mouth as he stared at the wall. Sakura knew he was using his eye, looking beyond it. She shook his hand off, annoyance rising in her throat. “Sasuke-kun!” she hissed, trying to push him off.  
“Sakura.” There was a warning in his voice, telling her to keep quiet.   
Her lips parted as she pulled in a breath, words already forming on her tongue – and there was no warning. No way for her to be ready for what Sasuke did next. _

Thanks for reading!!

  
  



	12. The Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke pressed Sakura back against the wall, his hand covering her mouth as he stared at the wall. Sakura knew he was using his eye, looking beyond it. She shook his hand off, annoyance rising in her throat. “Sasuke-kun!” she hissed, trying to push him off.  
> “Sakura.” There was a warning in his voice, telling her to keep quiet.   
> Her lips parted as she pulled in a breath, words already forming on her tongue – and there was no warning. No way for her to be ready for what Sasuke did next.

I Wait

Chapter 12 – The Deep

**_“Lately I've been blinded by the dark,  
standing in the shadow of your heart.  
I'm laying awake at night,  
cause demons are hunting my mind.  
Now my body's aching to the core.”_ **

****

Sakura read the map while Sasuke started a fire. They were nearing winter and the closer they got to the Land of Waves, the colder it became. Neither of them had really discussed what had happened with Kakero and to be completely honest, Sakura wasn’t complaining. Torturing someone for information in front of Sasuke…well, it wasn’t something she ever wanted to do. Tsunade had taught her those techniques because shinobi often found themselves in situations they didn’t want to be and Tsunade just never wanted Sakura to feel helpless in any situation. It wasn’t that she felt guilt about what happened, that was just a not-so-nice part of her. One she didn’t want to show him. _But,_ a dark part of her reasoned, _shouldn’t Sasuke know ahead of time? Shouldn’t he know what he’s getting himself into?_  
Sakura’s hands clenched together tightly in her lap. The flame crackled in front of her, drawing her attention. Sasuke stood and came around the fire, and to Sakura’s surprise, he took a seat next to her on the log, his thigh pressed against her own. Sakura tensed, keeping her gaze on the fire.   
“What is it, Sakura?”  
Sakura jumped a little. She hadn’t expected him to speak. Slowly, she turned her head towards him. It was a mistake. Those dark eyes stared at her so intensely that her words got lost, jumbling together into an incoherent sentence. Sakura inhaled softly. It had been a couple of days since they’d been this close. Travelling to the Land of Waves had taken extra care on their part. What Kakero had said about Shinichi being in control of everything had set both Sasuke and Sakura on edge. They’d had to restrict their movements from sunrise to sunset, travelling stealthily through the night and staying hidden during the day. Hoping to drop completely off of Shinichi’s radar. Sunrise was rapidly approaching now, the sky lightening in color. The heat from the flames warmed her but it was nothing compared to the heat the radiated into her from where his thigh was pressed against hers.   
“Sakura?” Sasuke frowned, “Is this about what happened with Kakero?”  
Sakura took a shaky breath, finally turning her gaze to her hands in her lap. “I don’t know. Maybe I’m just being stupid, Sasuke-kun.”  
“About what?”  
“That I’m worried about what you think of me after seeing that.” Sakura risked a glance at him and Sasuke’s stared away, just beyond her, his brows creasing slowly.   
“I know how capable you are as a shinobi, Sakura.” Sasuke said after a long moment. “But that doesn’t mean that I…don’t wish that there are things you shouldn’t have to do or see.” Sasuke paused, searching her gaze for a long moment. “I know that’s irrational. There’s nothing I can do to stop that from happening.” He glanced away – towards the fire. “That doesn’t mean I want to stop it any less.”   
Sakura took a shaky breath, unsure of how to reply to that but Sasuke spoke again, not giving her the chance. “Do I think any less of you now after seeing that?” Sasuke shook his head, his hair brushing his face, side to side. Sakura had to stop herself from reaching up and brushing it away. “A shinobi needs to use every weapon in their arsenal.” Sasuke said, quoting a text from one of their academy handbooks. “I don’t know if I’ve ever said this to you, but I’m proud of what you’ve accomplished. Of how strong you’ve become.”  
Sakura’s eyes widened and she turned her head towards the fire sharply, staring out through the tears that clouded her gaze. As a genin, all she’d ever wanted was his attention. When he praised her skills, she felt amazing, but to be honest – at the time, any attention made her happy. After he left and she began her journey with Tsunade - that changed a little. She spent much of her downtime thinking of him, of how surprised he would be at her newfound strength and skill. It spurred her on. Later, she began to understand more of Sasuke. When finding him became more crucial. She read reports about the massacre. Small snippets about what had been found in old Orochimaru hideouts. It was then that her reason for becoming strong changed. When it became more about not being on the side lines any more. About being there with Naruto and Kakashi-sensei when they faced Sasuke again. And later, she just wanted to make a difference. Tsunade understood that. Saw the change in Sakura. And she believed in Sakura more than anyone ever did. So Tsunade began to train her harder and Sakura appreciated that, because Tsunade knew that the more Sakura began to truly understand the situation Sasuke was in, the more the veil over her eyes lifted and she began to see things for how they really were. She began to see the shinobi world outside of the little bubble she was in. So staying busy and training hard kept her from giving in to her maze in her mind. It had always been about him and while it may have started out being _for_ him – it became more later on. So, why? Why did his words affect her so much?   
“Sakura?”  
Sakura turned back to him but she kept her eyes down because she was terrified of what he would find in them. Sasuke wasn’t having that though, “Sakura.” He said, his voice urging her to look up and her eyes followed, clashing with his, snared immediately – before she could even take her next breath. And like always, Sasuke knew exactly what she was thinking. And in his eyes, she saw a little bit of him too. There was uncertainty there, as if he wasn’t entirely sure of what he was doing, as if this was unknown territory he was stepping into with her.   
“This is…difficult for me too.” Sasuke admitted, his voice soft. “It’s hard to allow myself any happiness when I never expected…” Sakura tensed up, loosing a heavy breath.   
“Never expected to what, Sasuke-kun?” the realization of what he was eluding to had her stomach turning painfully. Sasuke glanced at her, the answer in his eyes. “I never planned for this, Sakura. Because….I never planned to survive past the war,”  
Sakura’s face paled and she shook her head, “No – that can’t be. You were going to become Hokage, you—“   
“It took me a while to realize it but…you need to understand that I went there to die, Sakura. Even if I had succeeded in killing Naruto, I knew what that would have meant.” Sasuke gave her a meaningful look. “I knew what I was giving up. In you. In Kakashi.”   
He knew that in him killing Naruto, Sakura wouldn’t have been able to forgive him. Sakura didn’t deny it. Would she have stopped loving him? No. But he was right, it would have changed things.   
When she said nothing, Sasuke continued, running a hand through his hair, the movement filled with frustration. “So, I never planned for this, I never planned on a future.” Sasuke’s voice dropped. “With you.”  
Her heart squeezed tightly in her chest and Sakura’s hands shook visibly as reached out, taking his hand between her own. Sasuke didn’t fight her or pull his hand away, his fingers curled around her hand.   
“Do you still want to…” _die?_ Sakura’s voice broke.  
Sasuke knew what she meant. “No, Sakura.”  
Her hands tightened around his as she stared into his eyes, trying to find any evidence that he wasn’t being truthful. It was then that she understood a little more about him. Sasuke valued control. After having it taken away from him at a young age, he worked hard to never feel helplessness again. Sakura knew he planned things out, stayed a step ahead of everything whenever he could. This. What was happening between them? It was an unknown. And Sasuke, as far as she could tell, wasn’t running away or fighting what was happening.   
As if sensing what she was thinking, Sasuke shook his head, the corner of his mouth tipped up slightly. “You don’t need to worry about me, Sakura.”  
“It’s impossible not to worry when you love someone.” As soon as the words left her mouth, Sakura realized what she’d said, and from the way Sasuke had stilled next to her, he heard it too.   
Sakura had two options here, laugh it off and pretend it never happened….or she could push forward and stop denying what both of them already knew.   
Sasuke took a deep breath, lashes fanning over his cheeks as he closed his eyes. His hand slipped free from between hers but Sakura hardly noticed, because when Sasuke opened his eyes there was a warmth in them that Sakura had never seen there before. A look she’d never seen Sasuke give anyone.   
And then she felt his hand sliding around the side of her neck and into her hair. “Sakura…” Sasuke pulled her towards him and his lips found hers in the morning light, warming her body against the cold more than the fire ever could. 

x-x-x-x-

  
“So, did you ever return here after our mission?” Sakura asked, her voice a little too high and she immediately chastised herself, turning away so he couldn’t see the blush on her cheeks. Sasuke glanced over at her, since the moon wasn’t full their path forward was fairly dark. Sasuke could see perfect, she knew. And while Sakura didn’t have special eyes, her shinobi senses lead her ahead safely.   
“Aa. I did.” Sasuke answered, much to her surprise.   
Sakura’s head snapped towards him. “What? When?” she asked, keeping her voice low.   
“After recruiting Suigetsu for Team Hebi. He wanted Zabuza’s sword.”  
Sakura knew that Team Hebi was the team Sasuke formed in order to take out Itachi, they became Team Taka later on.  
“And?” she wondered, “Was the sword where we’d left it?”  
“No. Some mobster took it. Suitgetsu and I had to get it back from him.”  
Sakura stared at him, trying to make out his expression in the darkness, but to her Sasuke simply looked calm as he spoke of Suigetsu.   
“Did you meet up with Tazuna-san and-“  
“No,” Sasuke said before she could finish speaking. “Are you going to stare at me all night, Sakura?” and while he sounded a bit annoyed, there was a hint of amusement there that Sakura didn’t miss.   
Her eyes widened and her head snapped away, back towards to road ahead but there was no hiding the blush on her cheeks now. Since earlier that day – the kiss they’d shared that had been so different from any of the others. Softer but no less soul consuming. And when she’d laid down to sleep first, Sasuke sat close to her to keep watch. Closer than any night before, where she could reach out and touch him if she wanted to. And she’d wanted to. But she didn’t.  
“I…wasn’t staring.” She said, looking ahead.  
“Hn.”  
“I wasn’t.” Sakura denied more firmly.  
Sasuke glanced at her briefly. “Try to do it a bit more stealthily next time.”  
Before she could stop herself, Sakura snorted. “What? Like you?”  
It was meant as a joke but when Sasuke didn’t answer, Sakura did a double take. “What?” a surprised laugh left her. She hopped in front of him, spinning around so that she was facing him and walking backwards. Sasuke looked over her head in a stubborn way and Sakura’s eyes narrowed. “You look at me stealthily?” she asked and Sasuke’s eyes met her own briefly before returning to the road.   
Not one to be brushed off, Sakura’s lips thinned into slits. “Well,” she continued, a small smile forming, “You _did_ say you think I’m beautiful.”  
Sasuke’s head dropped down and a deep sigh left him but Sakura swore she saw the corners of his lips lift up into a smile – and then he was gone.   
Sakura stilled turning around to find him a few steps ahead. “No fair,” she grumbled, and even though she was running after him to catch up, her heart raced for a different reason entirely. 

x-x-x-x-

It was their final stop before reaching the fishing village where old Tazuna and Inari lived. Sasuke hadn’t seen them since he’d spent time here with Team 7 but according to Sakura, Inari had assisted with rebuilding Konoha after the Akatsuki attack. A strange anxiety always set in whenever Sasuke had to meet people he knew before leaving Konoha. It was the incessant questioning, if he was being honest. The silence when they ask where he’d been, what he’d been doing. Although, Sasuke was fairly certain these people would at least have some idea, it still bothered him a bit. Although he never showed it, he was sure Sakura noticed something. She kept glancing at him during their small dinner and to Sasuke’s surprise – it didn’t bother him. The fact that Sakura was picking up these things from him, things that few people would notice. She hadn’t ask – something he appreciated. But the fact that she just _knew_ meant something to him. What? He wasn’t sure yet. His feelings for Sakura, while he’d been aware that they were always more than they should’ve been, had grown into something more during their travels. More often than not, Sasuke found himself attempting to regulate an acceptable heartrate around her. And failing. He rarely failed at anything. One might even say he never failed. Having her this close all the fucking time…- Sasuke shook his head but found himself glancing at her anyway. Sakura was fast asleep, facing him. She was bundled up in her bedroll. Calm expression on her face. Lips parted slightly. Sasuke froze, his arm stuck in place between them. He’d been reaching for her before he even knew what he was doing. Sighing roughly he yanked his arm away and turned – but stopped short once again. Why deny it any longer? He _wanted_ to touch Sakura. He wanted to do more than just touch her – but that wasn’t something he could think of right now. Sasuke reached out for her slowly, his fingers brushing over her face and when Sakura didn’t react, he got a little braver – Sasuke brushed her hair back from her face. In her sleep, Sakura leaned into his touch and Sasuke inhaled sharply, his fingers twitching slightly but he stopped himself from pulling back. Something dark and painful turned in his chest. An old feeling Sasuke hadn’t felt in a long time. His throat felt tight when he tried to swallow.   
_It’s impossible not to worry when you love someone._ Sakura loved him. Sakura hadn’t forced it on him or as Kakashi put it “tried to make Sasuke hers”. It would be a lie to say that Sasuke hadn’t wondered if things had changed for her since the end of the war. Despite everything that had happened during the start of their travels, a small voice in the back of his mind questioned whether Sakura had become sensible. Whether she had found someone worthy of her. Someone who could offer her much more than he ever could. And despite the hate and anger Sasuke felt towards a man that clearly didn’t exist, hearing Sakura say those words….Fuck, he couldn’t explain the relief that she still chose him. In the moment, the emotions he’d denied himself for most of his life had taken over. He’d allowed himself to feel the things only she’d brought up in him. But now, something ugly reared up, and he finally dropped his hand from her skin. _Fear_. What he felt was fear. Because those who loved him. Those who cared for him…  
Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut, tilting his head back against the tree.   
His limbs felt numb and he couldn’t move them as his lungs struggled to find enough air. Sasuke’s fingers dug into the hardened dirt beneath him.   
  
Those who cared for him….all eventually ended up dead. And the truth was, he couldn’t lose Sakura too.

x-x-x-x-

Sasuke was abnormally quiet. Well, yes, Sasuke wasn’t a chatty person to begin with but this was different. Sakura had noticed a distinct change in him when she’d woken up to take her shift of keeping watch while Sasuke slept. She’d wanted to ask if he was okay, but he turned his back to her so quickly that her words died in her throat. She wasn’t sure if he slept at all. His back stayed tense and never relaxed and neither did his breathing. There was a darkness that surrounded him now, one Sakura didn’t know how to approach or get through. Would Sasuke even answer her if she tried?   
They were minutes from the village and the closer they got, the less she felt like Sasuke would say anything to her. Underneath her cloak, Sakura put her arms around herself, steeling against the cold wind and as if that would help keep what she was feeling inside. Sasuke stopped so suddenly that Sakura bumped into him, she righted herself immediately but that didn’t stop Sasuke from reaching out to steady her. He frowned down at her for a moment – as if assessing for himself if she was okay. But he avoided her gaze, his eyes looking at her without really looking.   
“I’m okay.” Sakura said, a hoarseness in her throat. Sasuke dropped his arm and nodded, his expression smoothing out once again to nothing before he turned his eyes on the area around them. Sakura watched him, now close enough that she could feel the heat from his body warming her own. His face gave nothing away but Sakura could tell his body was full of tension. The same tension she’d seen in him hours before still hadn’t left him.   
“We haven’t been followed.” Sasuke said after a long moment and when he turned Sakura’s fingers gripped his hand with such speed that Sasuke head whipped towards her. For a breathless, stressed moment neither of them spoke but Sasuke finally met her eyes and although he tried to hide it, Sakura saw the sadness there.   
“What is it, Sasuke-kun?” she begged, her hand tightening around his own.   
Sasuke opened his mouth and Sakura’s heart gave a hard little beat but then Sasuke let out a heavy breath as his jaw snapped shut and he gave one shake of his head and walked on. His hand slipping from her grip. This time Sakura let him go.

They arrived at a small inn somewhere around nine but changed their appearances, just in case. It was clear the inn didn’t get many customers as the innkeeper was very happy to see them and so Sakura chose the most expensive room they had (Kakashi-sensei would pay for it anyway). It wasn’t until they were safely inside the room and Sasuke did another check that they dropped the disguises. Sakura stood near the door, not moving, as she watched Sasuke set his things down and then head into the bathroom – shutting the door with a definitive click and turn of the lock. Sakura exhaled a shaky breath as she moved, setting her things down she moved to sit on the bed. Over and over she thought of the last few days and nights. She thought of what could have changed in him. She thought it perhaps about seeing Inari, Tazuna and Tsunami again. Sakura had sensed that Sasuke was uncomfortable with questions. And she’d assumed that had been what was wrong. Now, she was sure it was more. And as she tried to think of what it could be. Of what set him off. And then she realized. The only thing it could be.

Her surprising confession of love.

Something stilled in her chest. But he hadn’t seemed upset. He’d kissed her. And not in a way that said that he didn’t love her back. Then why? Unexpectedly, her vision blurred as her eyes filled with tears. Sakura cursed lowly, rising to her feet roughly and scrubbing at her cheeks with her hands. The bathroom door slammed open with a loud bang and Sakura spun around, her arms dropping to her sides. Sasuke stood in the doorway, and despite the towel around his waist droplets of water glistened on his skin as if he jumped out of the shower and grabbed the towel without drying off. Sasuke looked at her, _really_ looked at her and Sakura wasn’t sure what he saw there but he crossed the room with heavy steps, coming straight towards her. His wet hair sticking to his cheeks as he moved. Sakura swallowed heavily but stood her ground, ignoring the urge to step back. Sasuke stopped in front of her, frowning slightly again as he looked down at her.  
“What happened?” he asked.  
Sakura made a surprised sound. “What?”  
“You’re crying.”  
“I’m not.” Sakura said stubbornly, turning away. Or she attempted to, but Sasuke stopped her.   
“Tell me.” Sasuke demanded and Sakura pulled free of him, glaring up at him unflinchingly. “ _You first._ ”  
Sasuke’s eyebrows shot up. “I haven’t been crying.”  
Sakura stepped closer to him, erasing what little space he’d left open. “You know that’s not what I mean.”  
Dark eyes glanced away and Sakura sighed. “Sasuke-kun-“  
“You can’t love me.” He said before she could finish.  
Sakura opened her mouth but whatever reply she had ready died on her lips. “I – what?”  
“You heard me.” He stared down at her, his eyes begging her to understand.  
But Sakura didn’t. She shook her head, anger rising in her fiercely. She gave him a slight push but that was all it took, Sasuke stumbled back, knees hitting the bed before them impact sat him down. Immediately he tried to stand but Sakura was already there, her hand on his chest stilling the action. “ _I_ decide who owns my heart.” She breathed, eyes closed as if she was trying to control her anger, but when she opened them Sasuke didn’t see what he expected. When she spoke again her voice shook, “ _You_ decide what you want to do with it.”  
Sasuke stared up at her, almost as if in a daze and Sakura wasn’t sure who moved first but in the next moment they were kissing. The kisses harder and faster than before and a different kind of urgency took over. When Sasuke pulled her on top of him, Sakura didn’t resist. She allowed herself to be swept up, to get drunk on him. And then Sasuke was on top of her, between her thighs, his mouth still moving with hers. She _felt_ the desperate sound in his chest vibrating into her own. His towel the only thing between them and the thin knot hanging on by grace alone. And she felt him there. She felt how much he wanted her and her body reacted on its own. Sakura kissed him harder, her hips rising up to meet his, almost frantic to feel him against her. Sasuke’s entire body locked up on top of her, his mouth stilling against her lips.   
Sakura’s eyes snapped open and in the dim light of the room she could see his face, the tension there and even though his eyes were closed Sakura sensed something else from him. Fear.   
“Sasuke-kun?” Sakura whispered, reaching up to brush his hair back from his face. She saw his throat move in a heavy swallow before his head dropped into the crook of her neck. Sakura hesitated, and then she touched him, putting one hand in his hair and the other on his back. Her fingers moved idly, in what she hoped was a calming way and after a long moment the energy seemed to drain from him and Sasuke relaxed. He was still on top of her and make no mistake – Sakura was very aware of this. Very aware of many things. But she wasn’t focused on anything but him.   
Sasuke pressed his lips against her skin but Sakura didn’t stop the movement of her fingers on him, the hand on his back chasing droplets of water. They lay together like that, in the silence of the room until even Sakura lost track of time.   
The silence that followed strained the room with unspoken words.   
“Do you really not want me to love you?” Sakura asked, “Because after the last few weeks…I don’t believe you.”  
It took Sasuke so long to answer, Sakura wasn’t sure he would. “You cried for me.”  
“What? Last night?”  
Sasuke shook his head. “After the battle with Haku and Zabuza. You cried for me. You cared if I lived or died when no one had for a long time.”  
And in those words, Sakura recognized what he was trying to say. What had been bothering him. Why her confession of love suddenly meant more to him. Her lip quivered and she bit down on it as if that would stop the tears that were rising in her throat. Sasuke didn’t lift his head from where it was, as if the confession was a weakness that shamed him.  
“Nothing’s going to happen to me, Sasuke-kun.” Sakura’s voice was barely above a whisper.  
Again, Sasuke shook his head but this time he said nothing.   
“Look at me.” Sakura said, her voice stronger now and Sasuke pushed himself up. “Nothing’s going to happen to me.” Sakura said again. “Do you want to know how I know that?” she didn’t wait for him to answer. “Because I have this,” she tapped the diamond-shaped seal on her forehead. “And I have you, right?.” Sakura pressed her hand against his chest and she immediately felt the way his heart raced against her palm. Her cheeks warmed suddenly.  
Sasuke stared down at her and then his eyes closed and he gave a small nod. “Sakura?”  
“Hmm?”  
“ _Arigato_.”   
Sakura’s chest rose in a sharp gasp and this time, she pushed herself towards him and pressed her lips against his. Sasuke didn’t hesitate, his lips moved – slow at first, as his hand gripped her shirt tightly, his fingers digging into her skin. Sakura’s hands slipped up, around his shoulders as she held him to her, her fingers slipping into his hair her thighs tightened around his hips as she squirmed beneath him, her hips grinding up against him and Sasuke inhaled harshly against her lips. They’d kissed before, even somewhat indecently Sakura would say, but never anything like _this._ She rolled her hips again and that was the final straw. When Sasuke lifted his hips the knot came undone and the towel slipped from around his hips. Sakura’s fingers froze in his hair as his bare thigh slid against hers, and Sakura moaned low in her throat, her body unconsciously opening up for him. Sasuke’s hips rolled and Sakura’s head fell back, another rough sound ripping from her throat. And then both of them seemed to realize it at the same time. That Sasuke was now completely naked. He swallowed audibly and lifted his head, looking down at her flushed face. Sasuke’s chest rose and fell just as rapidly as hers was.  
“We-“ Sakura wasn’t sure what he was but Sasuke cursed, cutting himself off. “Stop looking at me like that.”  
“Like what?” Sakura breathed.   
Sasuke glared down at her. “Like _that._ ” Sasuke swallowed. “Like you don’t want me to stop.”  
He was right, Sakura realized. She didn’t want him to stop. Wherever this was going Sakura was _completely_ on board.   
As if he read her thoughts, Sasuke closed his eyes as if he was holding on to the last bit of his control. “Don’t even think it.” He hissed and Sakura giggled. Sasuke glanced up at the window and cursed again. “We should go. It’s time.”   
His words were slick as ice on her skin. In a rush, everything came back to her. _The mission._ The Ryuketsu gang. Shinichi. Dread set into Sakura’s stomach. She’d forgotten all of it. Sasuke searched her gaze and Sakura nodded, hoping for once Sasuke couldn’t tell what she was thinking. _Was it okay?_ She wondered, to forget about something so important…just for a little while.

Sakura already knew the answer. For a shinobi? Never.  
  


But she saw it in Sasuke’s eyes as well. He’d gotten caught up in the moment as much as she had. But. He was right. It was time. If everything went according to plan then Shinichi would have no idea they were about to walk into one of his hideouts.

x-x-x-x-

The location they’d gotten from Kakero had lead them to a warehouse just outside of the village. From what Sasuke had been able to see, there was an entire system of tunnels and connecting rooms underneath not only the warehouse but deep into the woods. The only problem was – from what Sasuke could see, there was only one entrance – in the middle of the warehouse. A warehouse that was crawling with Shinichi’s men.   
Sasuke stared into the warehouse, his brows drawing together.   
“What is it?”  
Sasuke shook his head. “Nothing.”  
“Okay…I have an idea.” Sakura breathed from where she was perched in a tree next to him.   
Sasuke glanced at her, one eyebrow lifted as he waited for her to elaborate.   
“I could just break us in, but that would obviously cause a scene. And it’s not exactly like we can go into a warehouse and just kill everyone.”  
Sasuke titled his head to say that was exactly what he was thinking of doing.   
Sakura’s eyes narrowed. “ _No._ ”  
“Then what do you suggest, Sakura?”  
“We don’t know if someone in there will be able to see through a henge or genjutsu. So I suggest we grab two of the guards and disguise ourselves as members of the Ryuketsu gang. At least until we reach the tunnels.”  
Sasuke made a sound.  
“It’s not a bad plan, Sasuke-kun.”  
“I didn’t say it was.”  
“You made that sound.”  
“There was no “sound”, Sakura.”  
Sakura glared up at him and Sasuke shook his head. “You have earth nature, right?”  
Sakura hesitated. “Yes, but I don’t know any jutsu that could get us into the tunnels undetected.”  
Sasuke nodded. “Hn. Come with me.”   
Using his Rinnegan, he followed a path along the tunnels as Sakura trailed behind him restlessly. When Sasuke stopped, he turned and quickly explained the jutsu, seals and chakra to her.  
Without waiting, Sasuke disappeared into the ground below. Sakura threw out an ugly curse and did the jutsu as Sasuke explained and a second later, the ground swallowed her up too.

Sakura landed in a crouch next to Sasuke, his eyes were already scanning their surroundings once again, fastidiously ignoring her glare. “So you did think my plan was bad.” Sasuke threw her an unimpressed glance as she stood, brushing the dirt from her clothes, and her head turned slightly away as she tried to hide the small smile on her face. Sasuke hadn’t doubted her ability to do that jutsu for one second. Sasuke returned his gaze the tunnels.  
“He’s here.” Sasuke said, keeping his voice low.   
Sakura’s head snapped to him. “Shinichi?”   
Sasuke shook his head. “Kogen.”  
“Where?” she breathed.  
It took Sasuke a moment to answer. “In a large room. Sakura-“  
“What is it, Sasuke-kun?”  
“There’s some kind of door. I can see chakra flowing through it. And…there’s five genin in the room with him.”   
Sakura’s breath left her all at once. “They’re alive?”  
“Yes.”  
Sakura nodded, walking before she even knew where to go. Sasuke grabbed her wrist, turning her back toward him. “Sakura-“  
“I know.” She nodded rapidly. But. She couldn’t let anything happen to them and she hoped Sasuke understood that.   
Sasuke stared down at her for a moment and then he gave a nod. “Follow me.”  
The hallways were narrow, so narrow that they couldn’t walk side by side and Sakura followed behind Sasuke as he led her through the maze toward where Kogen was. Surprisingly, they encountered no one, not even as the tunnel opened up to a small room. The door was open and Sakura spotted Kogen just beyond it before she flattened herself against the wall next to Sasuke just as Kogen glanced up. Sakura held her breath, her heart hardly beating as she waited – listening for footsteps that never came.   
“You five have been selected for a very…special task.” He said and Sakura’s heart sank. She would kill him. _Today._ “See this?” he must have indicated to something. Sakura had a suspicion as to what it was. “This is very old. And we need you to help give it a little boost, so to speak.”  
Sakura’s eyes snapped to Sasuke’s and he moved before she could. His body trapping her against the wall.  
“Sasuke-kun! _No._ ” she tried to push back, but Sasuke pressed her back against the wall, his hand covering her mouth as he stared at the wall. Sakura knew he was using his eye, looking beyond it. She shook his hand off, annoyance rising in her throat. “ _Sasuke-kun_!” she hissed, trying to push him off.  
“Sakura.” There was a warning in his voice, telling her to keep quiet.   
Her lips parted as she pulled in a breath, words already forming on her tongue – and there was no warning. No way for her to be ready for what Sasuke did next.   
“I will knock you out.” He spoke directly into her ear. “Send you somewhere safe and deal with this myself.”  
Sakura went very still. Irrational anger rose in her and Sakura prepared herself to do something – anything. Fight back. But he was right. She was losing sight of this mission.   
Sasuke pulled back to look at her, his hand dropping away from her mouth. And as she looked into her eyes – Sakura knew he understood. But the mission was more important.  
The first genin screamed, his voice echoing around the cavern. Sakura squeezed her eyes shut, shaking her head from side to side. If Shinichi knew. If he found out that they were on to him, he could go underground and they could lose their chance to stop this. Stop more genin from getting hurt. From _dying._  
The screams continued.   
And so, Sakura fell back on something she hadn’t needed in years. She recited the 25th shinobi rule.   
_A shinobi must not show emotion in any situation. A shinobi must put the mission first and have a heart that will allow him not to cry._  
Sakura opened her eyes and stared up at Sasuke. He was looking at the wall. _Through_ the wall and into the large room, a deep scowl on his face.  
He had a heart like that, she realized. Sasuke could put the mission first and deal with the consequences later.   
But she didn’t. She never had.   
Sasuke glanced down at her and his eyes widened slightly. Sakura shook her head once. “Knock me out if you have to, Sasuke-kun. But I can’t allow this.”  
Sasuke’s jaw clenched tightly. “Neither can I.”   
“What?”  
Sasuke stepped back. “I’ll explain it to Kakashi.”  
The screams stopped and there was a loud thud. No more than two minutes had gone by. Was that all it took? Two minutes? “Can you be any more useless?” Kogen said, disgust dripping from his voice.   
“You nearly killed all of them and that pendant is only half full.” A feminine voice said and Sasuke stilled, his eyes shooting to Sakura’s.  
“Yua, you evil thing. You just don’t care for life, do you?”  
Yua gave a soft laugh. “You’re one to talk.”  
Sasuke returned to Sakura, pressing close. “I didn’t see her.”   
Shock rippled through Sakura. Sasuke’s eyes missed someone in the room? Impossible.   
“Well, you could’ve found some stronger genin. These are even worse than the last bunch. How long was that? Two? Three minutes? Pathetic.” Kogen’s footsteps moved around the room, and the click-clack of heels followed. Yua gave a heavy sigh. “You’re right. It didn’t take any effort at all to hold them down.” She tutted. “Any stronger and we’ll have to start farming in the hidden villages,” _Farming?_ Bile rose in Sakura’s throat. Their voices drifted farther away, finally disappearing entirely. Sakura pushed Sasuke away and took off, rushing around the corner and into the large room. Sasuke was right behind her. Sakura skidded to a stop, her eyes assessing the genin one by one as fast as she could. The one closest to the door took a shuddering breath and Sakura fell to her knees next to her.   
Her hands immediately went to the genin’s chest, assessing the damage. The pendant was a corrosive. She knew that immediately. Veins were collapsed. Entire muscle systems destroyed. Organs ruptured. The genin coughed, blood sputtering from her mouth. Internal bleeding. Sakura’s hands began to shake. She couldn’t heal this. There was no time. As soon as she healed one thing, the genin would die from another. Sakura pushed her chakra through. She could do _something._ She could -  
The genin coughed again, a breath rattling her chest. And then Sasuke was there, his hand covering her mouth and an invisible force gripped her wrists, cutting her chakra off and lifting her hands from the genin. She was already dead.   
“Then do it.” Kogen said, as he re-entered the room, a challenge in his voice. Sakura jolted, her head snapping up. Yua was behind him, tan skin and braided white hair – she was no older than eighteen. “Farm from the hidden villages.”  
“You know what Shinichi will do to us if we disobey him.” They crossed the room, walking right past Sasuke and Sakura as if they weren’t there. Had Sasuke done this? Cast some kind of jutsu on them?  
“What he’ll do to _you._ ” Kogen threw back, stopping right behind Sakura, close enough that if he shifted slightly he would touch her. Sakura didn’t even dare take a breath. A strange hatred churned his Sasuke’s eyes, as he glared up at Kogen – as if holding Sakura where she was, was the only thing keeping him from shoving his sword through Kogen’s chest.  
“Your concern for me is utterly heart-warming.” Yua said sarcastically and Kogen laughed. “I doubt he’ll notice. He’s so obsessed with Haruno and Uchiha. By now, they’ve probably fallen neatly into his trap after that piece of shit Kakero did his part.” Kogen moved away and Sasuke’s eyes followed him, the murderous intent still rolling off of him in waves.  
“Are you sure he did?” Yua asked, “He detested Shinichi.”  
Kogen scoffed. “Even he wouldn’t disobey Shinichi. Haruno and Uchiha are in Ame as we speak. I guarantee it.” _Ame?  
_ He looked her up and down. “Come with me. All that work has given me quite an…appetite.”  
Yua threw a smirk at him. “You know I’m not sixteen anymore, right?”  
“Come with me before I regret this.”  
Kogen walked off without waiting for her and after a moment Yua sighed and followed him but the smirk stayed on her face.   
Sasuke stayed still until he was sure they were gone before he stood, but he stared after them as if he was mentally calculating how revealing himself and killing Kogen would impact the mission. Sakura turned towards the large door that took up most of the wall. It was embedded with various glowing stones and it seemed to be throwing off a slight vibration. And right in the middle there was a spot where Sakura assumed a key would go. However oddly shaped the keyhole seemed…  
Sakura reached out but Sasuke gripped her wrist, silently shaking his head. His eyes scanned the wall and a hard look settled into his face. He jerked his chin back towards the way they came and Sakura nodded and without another word she followed him out.

x-x-x-x-

Thanks for all the lovely messages!!

I really appreciate every one of them! So I wrote an extra-long chapter lol.

Here is a teaser for the next one: Goodbye -  
 _  
“What are we going to do? Shinichi expects us in Ame and then genin-“ Sakura cut herself off, running her hands through her wet hair, trying desperately to focus on him. On the feeling of his hands and not…  
Sakura took a shaky breath as she looked up at him.  
“We’re going to open that door.”_


	13. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What are we going to do? Shinichi expects us in Ame and then genin-“ Sakura cut herself off, running her hands through her wet hair, trying desperately to focus on him. On the feeling of his hands and not…  
> Sakura took a shaky breath as she looked up at him.  
> “We’re going to open that door.”

I Wait

Chapter 13 – Goodbye

 ** _Fold out your hands,  
Give me a sign.  
Hold down your lies.  
Lay down next to me,  
Don't listen when i scream,  
Bury your doubts,  
And fall asleep_**.”

“I just…need a minute.” Sakura said once they returned to their room at the inn. It was the first word spoken between either of them since leaving the warehouse. Sasuke barely looked up as she brushed past him and shut the bathroom door between them. The room was lit only by a dim light and for a moment, Sakura just stood still, looking around the room but not really seeing it. As a medical ninja, one of the first things you are taught is…no surprise, to close off your heart. Although Tsunade had been very clear about that, both of them knew to do that entirely was impossible. Especially for people like them. During the war, Sakura hadn’t been able to save everyone. She’d seen many shinobi die in those medical tents. Some even because she couldn’t save them. So, yes, Sakura was no stranger to death. Did that stop the blame? The guilt? No. No, it didn’t. Sakura squeezed her eyes shut, trying desperately to get that genin’s face out of her memories. That look of fear. She’d been afraid of dying. A soft sound escaped her throat and she stumbled forward, towards the sink and stuck her head in there, opening a blast of icy water on her scalp. The shock was immediate, bringing her senses back to the present. Sakura stayed there, bowed over the sink, letting the cold water wash over her skin until she was shivering. Breathing heavily, Sakura lifted her head and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her fingers tightened around the edges of the sink and it groaned under the pressure. _You need to get it together._

x-x-x-x-

Sasuke sat down on his bed, leaning forward and bracing his elbows on his knees. That couldn’t have gone any worse than it did. And it was much, much worse than he’d let Sakura know in the moment. He knew he would have to tell her soon but they had more immediate concerns. The door. The pendant. And the shinobi that Sasuke’s eyes were unable to detect. It was something that had never happened before. Sasuke wasn’t so much worried as he was annoyed. This would definitely complicate things going forward. Whatever ability this Yua possessed…Sasuke needed to find out what it was. And end her. Her involvement with the Ryuketsu spelled trouble. It meant Shinichi knew more about Sasuke than he would have liked. What Kogen and Yua had done to those genin…Sakura hadn’t seen all of it. He had. Yua’s ability he’d seen, although he hadn’t seen her. Chakra had weaved around those genin like a rope, connecting them. Connecting their chakra and syphoning it into the pendant. Two minutes had been all it took. Although Sasuke had tried to stay focussed on the mission, his control slipped the moment he looked at Sakura’s face. It was the moment she knew the girl wouldn’t live. It had caused his stomach to hollow out painfully. As if some invisible force had punched him in the gut. The sensation remained even now. _Sakura._ Sasuke’s gaze flipped from the floor to the bathroom door. Some time had passed. He wasn’t sure how long. He glanced at the clock ticking on the wall. It was nearing morning now and the sun would rise at any moment. Without hesitation, Sasuke stood and approached the bathroom door, pausing to listen just outside. Before, he’d given Sakura her space. He’d told himself then that it wasn’t his place. Even wondered if he should call for Naruto to be there for her. Now? He had no such qualms. When he heard nothing inside, Sasuke twisted the knob and pushed the door open. His eyes were drawn to her immediately. Sakura stood at the sink, in front of the mirror. Her hair was wet and stuck to her cheeks. Even in the dim lighting he saw how pale her skin was, all except for the flushed tip of her nose.   
“Sasuke-kun?” her voice was soft, beckoning him closer. His body obeyed. Without a word he approached her. Sakura tensed up, he saw it clearly – the contraction of her muscles. She turned to him, that flush spreading to her cheeks as she tipped her head back to look up at him. “Sasuke-kun?” there was a hoarse, low edge to the way she said his name. Sasuke’s eyes followed the way her lips curved on each syllable. He’d done that once before and it had stayed with him for weeks afterwards, something – at the time – he’d refused to acknowledge. It had been the first time in three years that he’d seen her. Her lips had curved over his name in a way he thought he would never admit he liked. Until now.   
Sasuke swallowed. That hadn’t been why he came in here. _Why did you come in here?_  
Those lips parted in a soft inhale and he swore he could feel the pull of it under his skin. Her lashes swept up higher, so dark against her skin as her eyes snared him once more. It happened too often lately. Where Sasuke would have to force his gaze away from the spell she seemed to cast. It was all around her, like an aura he couldn’t escape whenever he got too close. _Like now._  
“How do you do it?”  
“Do what?” his voice was equally soft, as if someone would hear. As if this moment was a secret they shared.  
“Stay…unaffected. Focus on the mission.” Sakura took another shaky breath, her hand reaching up – and although Sasuke saw it. Saw her reach for him, saw her close the distance. He still tensed when her icy fingers brushed his skin, brushed his hair back. It had been years – a lifetime – since anyone touched him with such care. It was utterly foreign to him. Enjoying it at this point – after so much pain, felt like a sin. But he did. He’d sinned so much already in his life, what would one more matter at this point?  
Sakura realized the change in him, she’d done that a lot lately. _Noticed things._ Noticed _him._  
Her pupils dilated and Sakura swallowed, he knew not because he saw it – Sasuke hadn’t been able to look away from her eyes – he heard it.   
He knew he should snap out of it – give her the answer she wanted. The answer that would put a stop to whatever was happening in that moment. But Sasuke didn’t do that at all.  
He reached out for her, a desperate twitch in his fingers to feel her skin. His fingertips brushed down the skin of her arm and Sakura jumped slightly, a harsh breath leaving her lips. Sasuke's hand stilled on her skin, his eyes searching hers for any sign that she wanted him to stop and when he found none he moved it lower. His touch became heavier with every sweep on her skin, leaving goosebumps in its wake. His hand slipped from her arm, stopping at her hip, his fingers tightened and when he shifted up again, his fingertips brushed underneath her shirt. Skin on skin. Sakura made a throaty sound and when she breathed his name in that needy way, Sasuke’s control faltered.  
“I’m not unaffected, Sakura.” It had an entirely different meaning than what she’d asked and Sakura knew that but he gave her no time to react. Sasuke’s arm slipped around her waist pulling him towards her hard as his mouth crashed down on hers. Sakura gasped into his mouth but a second later her hands were in his hair, nails scraping along his scalp, fingers tightening around clumps of hair. Sasuke moved them back against the wall and he reached for her again with _both_ arms unconsciously. A frustrated sound left him but he was beyond caring too much at that point. His arm went around her, underneath her shirt, his fingers digging into her back as he pulled her against his body. Sakura opened up for him, one leg hooking around his as her back arched off the wall, her hips pressing against his own. The sensation felt so good it was almost painful in the best way. A sound rumbled through his chest as Sasuke kissed her harder. Their lips moved together in a wild, breathless way and Sasuke was lost in a maze. Every nerve ending in his body was focused on one thing. _On Sakura._ Her scent, her skin, the taste of her lips. Sakura’s leg tightened around him, her hips pressing up against his and he reached down almost clumsily. His fingers gripping her thigh roughly and pulling her against him, their hips colliding instantly. Sakura moaned into his mouth, her hips moving now against where he wanted her. _Needed_ her.

Two raps at the door of their room had them freezing in place. Sakura’s eyes snapped, her head falling back against the wall. Sasuke, despite the need roaring within him, eased his hold from her thigh and Sakura’s leg slipped down. The way she looked up at him nearly shattered Sasuke’s control, making him want something he’d never even had before. But he couldn’t. Not here. Not like this. Sakura’s lips were red and swollen and he could see her tongue just beyond them, as if she was ready to kiss him again at any moment.

Sasuke swallowed a groan.

“Breakfast!” the innkeeper called.  
“Leave it outside.” Sasuke snapped harshly, squeezing his eyes shut, his brow creasing. Sakura let out a breathy laugh and Sasuke stilled when he felt her hand on him. Her fingers splayed into his hair and her thumb smoothed over his frown, between his brows. Sasuke opened his lids slowly to look down at her. Sakura’s eyes were shining up at him, a small smile there. It made him want to kiss her for an entirely different reason. But instead, he cleared his throat.  
“I know.” She said.

They needed to get back to the mission.

x-x-x-x-

They ate the simple breakfast the innkeeper left for them quickly and although the air between them hadn’t settled, Sakura knew the moment was over. And Sasuke would have the sense to return to matters at hand, even if she didn’t. What happened in the bathroom had been deeper than anything that had happened between them before, and yes – Sakura knew what sex was. She read about it – and no, not in medical journals. But in books. She’d read about the intensity, the passion. And she’d felt that with Sasuke in those moments. A heat that had dipped low in her stomach and settled between her thighs. It became hard to forget the moment she felt it with him. Sakura kept stealing glances towards him, and she wondered if Sasuke was as affected by it as she was. She knew he was good at keeping a cool mask in place. The only giveaway she picked up on was the deep breaths he took now and then, as if he was attempting to stay calm. Though she knew the mission took president here…Sakura couldn’t stop the elated feeling in her chest. She knew replacing one emotion with another wouldn’t end well for her and her heartache was still there, as if waiting on the side lines, ready to jump back in at any sign of weakness. And even though Sakura wasn’t ready to break out of the little bubble just yet…she knew it was time when Sasuke finally spoke.  
“What we saw down there…we found something they clearly didn’t want us to.”  
It took her a moment to reply, to bring herself back to earth. The fall was devastating. “What are we going to do? Shinichi expects us in Ame and then genin-“ Sakura cut herself off, running her hands through her wet hair, trying desperately to focus on him. On the feeling of his hands and not…what she had been avoiding.  
Sakura took a shaky breath as she looked up at him.  
“We’re going to open that door.” He said.  
“How, Sasuke-kun?”  
“We break it down if we have to.” He paused. “There’s…something else.”  
Sakura waited, her lips pressing together.  
Sasuke, not one to mince words, came out with it all at once. “I saw Inari in the warehouse last night. Before we went down into the tunnels.”  
Sakura blinked rapidly as if his words and the Inari she knew didn’t coincide. She didn’t ask if he was sure or if it could have been someone else. “What was he doing?”  
“It looked like a delivery.”  
Sakura nodded. “Okay. Then we go and pay him a visit, shall we?”  
  


x-x-x-x-

  
A thick morning mist filled the entire village as Sasuke and Sakura, both hidden in their transformation jutsu, headed towards the familiar house. It was special. The sight of their first mission. This place brought back memories – the tree climbing exercise, the battle on the bridge, Sasuke and Naruto’s rivalry. A small smile tugged at her lips and when she glanced at Sasuke, Sakura was sure he felt the same. It felt like a lifetime ago.

Sakura knew it was wrong to assume that Inari was innocent just because of his history with gangs but she couldn’t help it. Both of them had seen the circumstances that Inari grew up in, the way this village suffered under Gatou. While Naruto and Sasuke had trained, Sakura has seen the poverty and hunger his gang forced upon the villagers first hand. She didn’t doubt what Sasuke saw for one second, but neither of them knew _why_ Inari had been there beyond that he was making some kind of delivery. As a shinobi, you are taught to expect and plan for the worst outcome and Sakura dreaded what would have to happen if they found out that Inari was connected to the Ryuketsu gang. Not only would they have to interrogate him but it meant that Shinichi knew even this about them. About _her._ How far would he go, she wondered.

She glanced up at Sasuke as they reached their destination. There was nothing remarkable about his henge. Average brown hair and brown eyes, average build. It was the kind of man you wouldn’t give a second look if you passed him in the street. A friendly shop owner you greet but never have a conversation with. Although, even in this form, Sasuke didn’t look particularly friendly or approachable. Likewise, Sakura had chosen someone unremarkable. Long sandy brown hair and blue eyes. While their disguises where boring, they weren’t obviously so. There was a fine middle ground all shinobi knew to stick to, so as to make detection that much harder. It was one of the basics you learned at the academy.  
Sasuke’s jaw was set, as if he had been thinking the same thing she had. About Inari. About Shinichi. He nodded once and Sakura, despite her hesitation, rapped her knuckles twice against the door. There was a call from inside – a female voice – and shuffling could be heard as she came closer to open the door. It was Tsunami, Inari’s mother. She looked the same, a little older around the eyes, but still pretty, she was drying her hands off with a dish towel as if they had caught her in the middle of cleaning up after breakfast. Understandable confusion knitted her brows as she looked between them.   
“Good morning,” she began hesitantly, “Can I help you?”  
“We’re here to see Inari.” Sakura said, smiling kindly.  
“I’m sorry, but Inari is sleeping right now, perhaps-“  
Sakura leaned forward, keeping her voice low. “Tell him Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura are here to see him.”  
Tsunami blinked, looking between them as if that would somehow change them into what she expected. “I-“  
Sakura pressed a finger to her lips, hoping that Tsunami understood that she needed to keep quiet. Luckily – she did. She nodded quickly and stepped aside, ushering them inside with a wave of her hand.   
They stepped into the familiar home and once Tsunami shut the door, both Sasuke and Sakura dropped the disguises. From what Sakura could see, the house hadn’t changed at all. A wave of nostalgia hit her when she saw the photo on the wall. Taken right before they left to return to Konoha, right in front of the house on that bright, sunny day. Inari, Tazuna, Tsunami and…Team 7. Naruto had a hand on Inari’s head, grinning broadly. Sakura had her hands folded under her chin, head tilted and smiling. And Sasuke…something tugged at her heart. It had been a while since she’d seen this younger version of him. That prideful smirk on his face. It made her smile in return. She saw Sasuke glance at her from the corner of her eye and Sakura turned to meet his gaze as his eyes searched her face. The feelings being here brought up – she knew he was feeling it just as strongly. A piece of history they both shared. The mission that started everything.  
Sakura wasn’t sure how long they stood there, staring at each other, but when Tsunami cleared her throat, she knew it had been longer than socially acceptable. Sakura turned her eyes to the floor quickly.  
There was a knowing glint in Tsunami’s eyes as she looked between them and a flush spread over Sakura’s cheeks. “You’ve grown so much.” Tsunami told them, her hands coming up to her mouth. “And so beautiful.” She said to Sakura.  
Sakura smiled awkwardly, “Oh, um, really?” Sakura said softly, unsure of how to reply.  
“My father is away on a project, but I’m sure he would have loved to see you both.”  
Sasuke, not one for small talk, said nothing. “That’s a shame,” Sakura answered for them both, “I wish we could have seen him too.”  
“What brings you to the village?”  
“Just passing through on a mission.” Sakura said vaguely. “We can’t really talk about it.”  
Tsunami clapped her palms together gently. “Well, let me wake Inari for you.” She shot one last knowing look between the two of them before heading back to Inari’s room. Sasuke and Sakura drifted into the living room quietly as Sakura steeled herself for the confrontation to come.   
They didn’t sit down, even as they heard a crash from somewhere in the house and then Inari bounded into the room, still in his pyjamas. Inari had grown into a young man since she’d last seen him, when he’d come to Konoha with Tazuna to help with the rebuilding efforts after Pain’s attack. He looked around the room, eyes going from Sakura – doing a slight double take on her – and then to Sasuke.  
“Oh,” he said, disappointment evident in his voice. “I thought Naruto would be with you.”  
“Well, sorry about that.” Sakura said sarcastically.   
“I-I didn’t mean it like that!” he sputtered, putting his hands up slightly.  
Sakura couldn’t help her grin at him and he paused, his eyes going a bit wider as he stared at her, his cheeks taking on a rosy colour.  
Tsunami stuck her head into the room. “I’ll put some tea on,” and then she disappeared towards where Sakura remembered the kitchen was. Inari, however, was still looking at Sakura as if he was in a daze. Sasuke cleared his throat, stepping towards Inari, who blinked rapidly, turning towards the Uchiha.  
“Sasuke?” surprise colored his tone. Which, Sakura supposed, made sense. He hadn’t seen Sasuke in many years.   
“Hn.”  
Inari leaned forward, over the back of a chair. “You weren’t in Konoha last time. Naruto said you guys had a fight?”  
Sakura could see a slight tightening around Sasuke’s eyes, the only sign he was uncomfortable.  
“Ah – yes,” Sakura cut in, forcing a short laugh. “Obviously they made up now. You remember how they were.”   
Inari nodded, but he seemed unconvinced, he opened his mouth to say something else – Sakura wasn’t sure what – but Sasuke appeared behind him suddenly, a hand on Inari’s shoulder, who jumped – his eyes going wide.   
“Wha-“  
“Sit down.” Sasuke said, giving Inari’s shoulder a slight squeeze.   
Inari frowned, but allowed Sasuke to lead him around the chair and sit him down. Sasuke, however, didn’t move.  
Sakura stepped up then, leaning over the chair, she placed a hand on Inari’s mouth. “Shh.” She jerked her chin towards the kitchen, and Inari nodded quickly, understanding her meaning. Sakura dropped her hand, leaning towards him even further. Inari flushed bright red at her sudden proximity but Sakura ignored that.   
“S-Sakura…-“   
“I’m going to get straight to the point,” Sakura said, voice low. “What is your involvement with the Ryuketsu gang, Inari?”  
He shook his head, surprise evident on his face. “The Ryukets-“  
“Don’t even think of denying it.” Sakura told him sternly. “We know you were at their warehouse just a few hours ago,”  
“That warehouse! No, it’s not what you think!” Inari whispered, shaking his head wildly. “I was delivering building materials! It's for the Gingko Foundation.”  
Sakura shot a brief look at Sasuke before returning her gaze to Inari. “Gingko?”  
Inari nodded. “They made a large purchase from our company. Building materials and supplies, explosives.”  
 _Explosives?_ “What is this Gingko Foundation?” Sasuke asked and Inari jumped again, a slight twitch in his neck as he turned to look back at Sasuke. “They’re a bigtime contact company. They accept large projects from village leaders for expansions. They just accepted a big request from the Country of Earth.”  
Hope sparked in Sakura’s chest. Shinichi had a legitimate business front, which meant it was a solid lead. Something that could possibly lead them right to him. Even if he wasn’t the official owner of the Gingko Foundation, whoever it was would ultimately be tied to him.   
“Fine.” Sasuke said. “But it doesn’t explain why you made the delivery in the middle of the night.”  
“It was the only time they were passing through, and since it’s a lot of money…I agreed.”  
Sakura frowned, concern blossoming in her chest. “That’s not safe, Inari.”  
“I know, but that money could really help some of the smaller fishing villages in the area.” He paused. “Please don’t tell me grandfather.” His eyes begged her to understand. “If he finds out he won’t let me make deliveries anymore.”  
Sakura straightened, glancing at Sasuke. She knew that, yes, he put his hand on Inari’s shoulder to make sure Inari didn’t run if he were guilty but also in order to sense whether or not he was being truthful. Sasuke had always been good at reading people and when his hand dropped back to his side, Sakura felt some of the tension seep out of her. Sasuke stepped aside – taking his place next to her once more.  
“I would never work with gangs.” Inari said, scowling slightly. “You guys should know that.”   
Sakura smiled softly, “We do know. But finding you there last night…you we needed to ask.”  
“Yeah, well, the Ryuketsu gang has been making trouble all along the Land of Waves for a while now,” Inari told them, arms folding across his chest.   
“What kind of trouble?” Sasuke asked, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.   
“Harassing store owners, forcing people to pay protection fees so they don’t destroy their property.” Inari swallowed heavily. “Some people have also gone missing in the smaller villages. Children mostly. That’s why I accepted the money.” He rubbed the back of his neck, “I was going to use it to hire some shinobi to look into it. But you guys are here now – I mean, that _is_ why you’re here right?”  
Sasuke and Sakura shared a long look. The harassment seemed pretty standard for gangs but the abductions? These villagers weren’t shinobi, what use could the Ryuketsu gang have for them?   
“We can’t really talk about our mission,” Sakura told Inari eventually, tearing her gaze away from Sasuke.  
“But it’s related to the Ryuketsu gang right?”  
Sasuke nodded once and that was the only answer Inari was going to get.   
Inari looked from Sasuke to Sakura and she could practically see the wheels turning in his head, as if he was mulling something over. “So, are you guys, like, together now? Is that why Naruto didn’t come with you?”  
“Huh?” Sakura said brilliantly, as if she wasn’t sure she heard him right, but color creeped up from her neck, coating her cheeks in a cherry red.   
Tsunami chose that moment to return with the tea and Inari let the subject go, blushing again himself, but when Sakura caught Sasuke’s eye, she found the same warmth in them that she’d seen when he caught her looking at the old picture on the wall.

x-x-x-x-

  
When they returned to the inn, Sakura insisted on taking first watch and it looked like Sasuke would argue but surprisingly, he relented and got into bed, dozing off within seconds of his head hitting the pillow. Sakura knew she shouldn’t – but she couldn’t help herself. Every once in a while, her eyes would drift over to his face from where she sat on her bed. Sasuke very rarely slept facing her and in their travels Sakura couldn’t remember a time he did it this openly. He looked so peaceful – lips slightly parted and more relaxed than she’d ever seen him, that Sakura wondered how she would wake him when the time came. Sakura herself felt surprisingly…calm, something she didn’t quite understand, especially considering the day she’d had – and it wasn’t even afternoon yet. Sakura was relieved about Inari, not only about the fact that he wasn’t involved with them, but also that he seemed to have grown up with a good head on his shoulders. Something she was sure they had Naruto to thank for.

There was still too many unanswered questions though and the focus of the mission would shift now and Sakura wasn’t sure she liked that idea of that. Now, instead of focusing on the abductions and trying to save the genin, the mission would be about finding Shinichi. And although yes, Sakura knew striking at the head of the snake, so to speak, was the most effective way of unravelling the Ryuketsu and their plans. But striking at the head, left the tail open to attack them. Was Kogen the tail? Or this new figure – Yua? How did they strike at the head and the tail both? Sakura frowned as her eyes traced Sasuke’s face. She wasn’t ready to face the answer of the question – even though she already knew it. A foreboding coldness swirled in her chest and before she could give too much thought to it, Sasuke stirred. She saw consciousness grasp him – his brows twitched slightly and his lips pressed together. And then his lids lifted, those dark eyes right on her.   
“How do you do that?” Sakura asked.  
“What?” Sasuke pushed himself up with a soft grunt that Sakura found she liked that sound of.   
“Know when it’s time to wake up.”  
Sasuke swung his legs off of the bed, “Who says I was sleeping?”  
Sakura’s eyes narrowed slightly but then a smile tugged at her lips, “I know you were.”  
“Why? Because you were watching me again?” a dark eyebrow lifted.   
“No.” Sakura denied and his answering look said he didn’t believe her even for a second – but he also didn’t look too bothered by the fact that she’d been watching him in the first place.   
Sasuke stood, stretching out, arms above his head – the movement causing his shirt to pull up slightly, revealing a sliver of skin and a trail of dark hair. Sakura’s eyes dropped before she could stop herself, widening on the patch of exposed skin and she hurriedly turned her gaze away. If Sasuke noticed, he said nothing to give it away. “Get some rest.”  
Sakura nodded and watched him head into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. She let out a long breath before she stood and climbed into her bed.

x-x-x-x-

When Sasuke returned to the room, Sakura had already dozed off but he stopped himself halfway across the room from going over to her. Standing in the middle of the room Sasuke took a breath and instead, he got to work. He found some paper and a pencil in one of the drawers of the small desk in the corner of the room. He stuck the pencil in his mouth as he positioned the papers on the desk before he sat down and began to draw. Mapping out what he’s seen of the warehouse and the tunnels…all the way to that damn door. The pendant Orochimaru had sent back looked about the correct size for the door, the only problem was how they were going to get enough power into it to unlock the door. But that wasn’t something he was considering. Sasuke hadn’t been joking when he told Sakura they would break down the door. He knew what that pendant was capable of and there was no way they could rely on it. Sasuke looked over his shoulder toward where Sakura was sleeping, the Ryuketsu gang wanted her for her special chakra properties. Sakura was unique in the sense that she was only one of two shinobi in the world with the same kind of chakra. And although Sasuke hadn’t seen Tsunade in years, he had a feeling that Sakura had surpassed her teacher a while ago. It was obvious what Shinichi planned for Sakura – not that Sasuke would allow that to happen. But he knew to Shinichi Sakura was a means to an end. And when he was done with her, he would most likely kill her. That was the kind of man Sasuke surmised Shinichi was. His fingers curled around the pencil, clutching it tightly in his grip. It was because Sasuke had seen what men like Shinichi did to women that it made his blood boil that Shinichi even so much as _spoke_ the name Haruno Sakura. He wanted to-  
A hand curled around his and Sasuke inhaled sharply, the pencil dropping from his grip and falling onto the desk. Sasuke stared at where Sakura’s hand still covered his. He hadn’t even heard or felt her approach. Was Sakura trying to be stealthy or had he been so preoccupied-  
“Sasuke-kun?”  
Sakura’s hand stayed where it was, curved around his and although it didn’t look weathered, Sasuke could feel the years of being a shinobi on her skin clearly. Almost experimentally he curled one finger around one of hers. Just the slightest of movements, but there was nothing subtle about it. Sasuke knew that. And he didn’t stop himself. Next to him, Sakura wasn’t even breathing – like him, her eyes were glued to their hands. Their…joined hands. Two more fingers moved, curling around more of hers. Sakura stood very still, not moving a muscle for the longest time as Sasuke, too, held his breath. And then she relaxed and her fingers slid around his and squeezed. Still holding on to her, Sasuke slowly set their hands down on the desk, next to the maps he’d finished drawing.   
Sasuke liked the way their hands looked like that.   
Liked the way it felt too.  
“Maps of the tunnels?” Sakura asked, her voice tight and breathless next to his ear as she leaned in.  
She didn’t let go of his hand, and Sasuke didn’t move either.  
“…Aa.”  
“And the warehouse?” there was a catch in her voice and Sakura cleared her throat before continuing. “We should search the warehouse, find something that could link the Ryuketsu gang and this Gingko Foundation that Inari mentioned.” The more she spoke, the more her voice seemed to return to normal.   
“We can knock out everyone in the building. I have a few knockout bombs in my bag.”  
Sasuke nodded. “Search the warehouse before moving down into the tunnels.”  
Sakura seemed to hesitate before she spoke again, “I know this isn’t strictly part of the mission…but these villagers the Ryuketsu are abducting…”  
“The question is, could they have something to do with this mission or are the Ryuketsu gang just selling them?”  
Child trafficking happened with gangs all the time. Shinobi were often sent in to eliminate these gangs permanently but up until today they hadn’t heard that the Ryuketsu gang was involved in anything of the sort.   
Sakura looked up from the map. “Did you see anything in the warehouse?”  
“Containers, yes. Gang members. But I wasn’t specifically looking for children or anyone without chakra.”  
“We could look for them, right?”  
Sasuke nodded, pushing up from the desk, his hand only then slipping away from hers. “Let’s go.”

x-x-x-x-

They arrived back at the warehouse well after dark, both dressed in dark shinobi gear, cowls pulled up until just under their eyes. Sakura give Sasuke some of the smoke bombs she concocted. It felt strange giving them to him. The balls were filled with the same substance she used to knock out Kiba, Akamaru, Lee and Sai on the day she-  
but Sakura wasn’t going to tell him that.   
Sasuke nodded, silently indicating where the guards to the left could be found with two pointed fingers. Sasuke would take out the ones to the right and Sakura would handle the left. Sakura turned on her heel and disappeared into the night, quickly leaping through the branches to where she knew the first set of guards waited. The one was up in the trees, crouching on a branch. He saw her coming, leaping to his feet but Sakura was on him before he could get a word out. Her feet touched down on the branch soundlessly as her fingers came down on the pressure point that would knock him out for hours. He went down, feet slipping out from under him. Down below, his partner made a small sound of surprise the first one hit the ground, but Sakura was already behind him. Her fingers connected to the side of his neck – to that same sensitive point, and down her went, toppling over the other gang member. Sakura turned, rushing to the next guard – he was alone, leaning back against a tree, eyes closed and so still it looked like he was asleep. He wasn’t. When she brought her fist down, his kunai came up in a wide arch. He was fast – but not _that_ fast. Beneath her cowl, Sakura smirked and she brought her free hand up, knocking his hand away. The sound of his kunai embedding itself in a tree several feet away echoed through the trees, masking the sound of his grunt when Sakura’s fist connected with his abdomen. He doubled over, eyes bulging, spit flying from his mouth – and then he slumped over, out cold. Sakura tossed him aside and turned, nearly walking into Sasuke as she did. He jerked his chin towards the warehouse and Sakura gave a hard nod. _It’s time._  
Sasuke disappeared then and Sakura took off running. Although the chilly winter air was all around her, Sakura hardly felt it. She reached into her pouch, gathering the smoke bombs in her hand. It was as the warehouse was coming into view that she heard the large door of the main entrance creaking, rolling down to a close. Someone called out, wondering what was going on. Many voices joined his, but it was too late. Sasuke would toss his bombs in at the last second, just before the door shut, locking them in. Using her chakra, Sakura leapt up to the side of the wall pf the warehouse, running along the windows, she tossed her smoke bombs through them as she went. When she got to the back of the building, Sakura kicked off of the wall, landing hard on the ground. She slammed the back door shut just as someone was trying to open it. Fists slammed against the door on the other side but it didn’t even budge, the hits got weaker and weaker and within seconds it was all quiet. Sakura made sure her cowl was secure one more time before she pulled the door open. Thick purple smoke vented out into the open air immediately and Sakura waited a few seconds for it to lessen before she ducked inside, stepping over the knocked out gang members as she went. The warehouse was eerily quiet and even though Sakura knew everyone had been knocked out, she didn’t lower her guard. Turning the corner of the small hallway, she stepped out onto the main floor. Through the smoke she could make out the containers that Sasuke had seen but…they were empty. The supplies that Inari mentioned were also on the floor, probably ready to be packed and shipped out soon. Immediately to her left there was a steep rig of metal stairs, leading up to what looked like an office that overlooked the warehouse floor. Sakura crept up in a crouch, and found the door unlocked at the top. The light was on, illuminating the small office that consisted only of a desk with a chair on both sides and a filing cabinet. Sakura approached the desk, leaning over it to look at the various papers scattered around. The top page looked like it had been tossed onto the desk without a second thought. A shipping manifest for Inari’s supplies. The same supplies that were most definitely still here. Sakura lifted it up as she felt Sasuke enter the office, having to actually bend slightly to get into the door. Sakura looked up at him and his eyes went from the paper in her hands and back up to meet her gaze. Wordlessly, Sakura handed him the shipping manifest. Sasuke’s eyes, one red and one purple, scanned over the document quickly. His eyes narrowed dangerously, fingers tightening on the paper before he handed it back to her, jerking his chin towards the hatch he’d showed her on the map earlier. Sakura folded the manifest up and placed it into her pouch before she followed him down the narrow stairs and towards the hatch that had been carefully concealed with shelves and containers. Sakura dragged them aside easily and watched as Sasuke bent down and lifted the square door up. He dropped down into the tunnels below and Sakura grabbed hold of the ladder, pulling the door of the hatch shut behind her as she descended below.   
“There’s no one here,” Sasuke said, an edge to his voice.  
Both of them knew that no one did not include Yua. “What do you mean? Shouldn’t Kogen be here?”  
Sasuke shrugged as he turned, heading down the narrow tunnel towards where the door was. The tunnels were empty and as far as they went, Sakura could sense no one inside.   
“Sasuke-kun, that shipping manifest…the address-“  
“I saw it.”  
“And Inari’s supplies-“  
“I know.”  
“Do you think…the villagers…”  
Sasuke paused, turning to look at her half over his shoulder. “Yes.”  
Worry ate at her. “That’s not far from Konoha…” In fact it was just a few short hours away. What was the Ryuketsu gang doing that close to Konoha?   
Sasuke shifted closer slightly. “Kakashi will know more.”  
Sakura nodded. “Yeah- yes. You’re right.”  
Sasuke stared down at her for a moment longer before he turned again, moving down the tunnel quickly. Sakura stayed right behind him, allowing Sasuke to lead her back to that room.  
“Why is no one here?” Sakura muttered mostly to herself but when Sasuke answered, she knew she was right to be suspicious. “We should hurry.”  
The next turn he took opened up into the smaller room they’d been in before, and just beyond the large room waited.   
Yua wasn’t waiting around the corner to pounce on them like Sakura expected her to be. The room was completely empty. No trace of the bodies or blood they’d left behind previously.   
“How are we going to open it?” Sakura asked.  
“I should-“ he paused, seeing Sakura reach into her pouch and his face hardened the moment he laid eyes on it. The pendant.   
“No.”  
She’d known he’d planned on leaving it behind. That he wanted to avoid this. “We might have no other choice.”  
“There’s always a choice, Sakura.” His voice was hard, unrelenting.  
“Sasuke-kun, just hear me out.”  
“Are you insane?” he snapped. “You _saw_ what that thing did.”  
“We can’t let more people die for this, Sasuke-kun.” Sakura said, a desperate edge to her voice.  
“So, what then? You’re willing to die for this now?” Sasuke nearly yelled, snapping his mouth shut right after the words left his mouth.  
Sakura blinked in surprise and then shook her head. “I won’t die.” she told him. “I’ll release the Byakugou seal if I have to.”  
Sasuke stared at her for a long moment as if that would make her change her mind, when she said nothing her growled under his breath, turning away slightly. “This is stupid.”  
“What do you suggest then?” Sakura threw back at him. “Do you have any idea how to get us through that door?”  
“Aa. I do. Several that _don’t_ involve you getting-“ he cut himself off harshly, taking a breath and turning away from her again.  
His reaction had her pausing. “Like what?” Sakura asked.  
“Teleporting myself in there using my Rinnegan.”  
Sakura shook her head in disbelief. “Oh, so it’s okay for you to throw yourself into danger but not for me?”  
“Well, I wouldn’t die.” Sarcasm dripped from his tone.   
“You don’t know that!” Sakura said. “You don’t know what’s in there.”  
They stared each other down, both of them unwilling to back down. It wasn’t as if Sakura didn’t understand where he was coming from. If the situations were reversed, would she have been okay with him doing this? Hell no.   
But it might be their only option. And she knew Sasuke knew that too.  
Sakura relented. For the moment. “Let’s just put the pendant in there and see what happens.”  
Sasuke’s eyes narrowed.   
“I won’t touch it, okay?”  
Sasuke blew out a sharp breath through his nose but he stepped aside, sticking close behind her as Sakura approached the door with the box Orochimaru sent the pendant back in. Very carefully, she lifted the lid and let her fingers brush the chain as if she was afraid it would burn her. It didn’t. Sakura gripped the chain and lifted the pendant from the box. It was heavier than it looked and she could feel a slight vibration in it the closer she got to the door. Almost as if it was a magnet, the pendant slammed into the keyhole and the door shuddered a groaned, the whole room around them seemed to shake but then it stopped.

And everything was quiet.

x-x-x-x-

Thanks to everyone who left a comment. Love you guys!!

Here’s a teaser for the next one: Me and the Devil –

_“Sakura?” his voice was low, insistent but she could see a tightness around in his eyes. Worry.  
“I feel…” Sakura tried to assess the damage, and despite the trembling in her frame…there was none that she could find. “Fine?”   
Sasuke’s eyes moved over her body, his brows drawing together. “Your chakra is going crazy right now.”  
_


	14. Me and the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sakura?” his voice was low, insistent but she could see a tightness around in his eyes. Worry.  
> “I feel…” Sakura tried to assess the damage, and despite the trembling in her frame…there was none that she could find. “Fine?”   
> Sasuke’s eyes moved over her body, his brows drawing together. “Your chakra is going crazy right now.”

I Wait

Chapter 14 – Me and the Devil

**_Early this morning,  
When you knocked upon my door.  
And I say, "Hello Satan,  
I believe it is time to go."_ **

“Don’t.” Sasuke snapped, he was tense all over, hardly even breathing now. “Don’t touch it.”  
Sakura swallowed, unoffended by his tone. She knew by now it wasn’t directed at her.  
His eyes jumped over the door, going back and forth, back and forth, and Sakura knew he was seeing things she couldn’t. Using his eyes to determine what was going on.  
“Fuck this,” he breathed and then threw her a look. “Get back.” Sasuke jerked his chin towards the back of the room.  
Sakura didn’t hesitate, she retreated back, and watching as his purple chakra exploded from his body as his Susanoo took shape around him, only the torso, arms and head formed – the rubs cocooning him in. Its large arms nocked an arrow and pulled it back, aiming straight for the door. For where the pendant was stuck.

Sasuke released the arrow with a _zing_ ringing through the air. It cut straight into the heart of the pendant and for a long moment, Sakura held her breath as nothing happened. And then it did. Cracks began to spread from the pendant, all along the door, the sounds almost deafening. A bright light shone through the cracks from the other size and a sound filled the entire room. Almost like the rushing of an enormous swarm of bees. The sound seemed to jump between the walls, making it steadily louder and louder sending a sharp pain through Sakura’s ear drums and then it just as fast as it started, it stopped altogether. For a moment, the room was deathly silent. And then the door exploded out towards them. Sasuke was there in an instant, his Susanoo moving in front of Sakura intending to block the blow. But it never came. Pieces of stone hung frozen in the air, the gravity seemed to have left to room and Sakura felt the lightness in her feet and before she could even send chakra down, a vacuum seemed to open up into the room beyond. Sakura’s feet lifted out from under her, a small cry leaving her lips as she was yanked forward – _through_ the arm of Sasuke’s Susanoo.  
“Sasuke-kun!” she twisted in the air, an arm reaching out towards him desperately but she flew across the room, rocks and debris blocking him from view. Her back hit what was left of the door and a shock exploded across her body, tearing a bloodcurdling scream from her throat that seemed to go on and on. She felt the door crack even further, giving way behind her but a large purple hand curled around her figure, yanking her away. Sakura’s knees hit the ground and Sasuke was at her side in the next second, inside of his Susanoo. “Sakura?” his voice was low, insistent but she could see a tightness around in his eyes. _Worry._  
“I feel…” Sakura tried to assess the damage, and despite the trembling in her frame…there was none that she could find. “Fine?”   
Sasuke’s eyes moved over her body, his brows drawing together. “Your chakra is going crazy right now.” Sakura clenched and unclenched her fist, staring down at it. She could feel the power there as she always did. She called her chakra and it came. After a quick analysis, she could find nothing wrong, nothing broken or bleeding. The same that she’d been a few seconds ago, but the memory of the shock she felt on impact stayed with her as she clenched and unclenched her fist.   
“Is it still doing that?”  
Sasuke shook his head once. “Not as much.”   
Sakura looked out towards the door, most of it was gone now and as she tried to see into the darkness ahead, things began to take shape. Things she’d never wanted to see again. Things that still made her sick when she dreamed of them.  
“Sasuke-kun?” his name left her in a choked sound.   
Sasuke didn’t reply but Sakura saw his body lock up as he saw what she had. She could see the ticking of his jaw and the tightness around his mouth and that was all the confirmation Sakura needed. What she’d seen…had been real.   
The vacuum seemed to quiet until all that was left was a slight vibration in the floor around them, shaking the rocks slightly as if there was an earthquake. Sasuke stood, his hand finding Sakura’s without even looking, and he pulled her up with him. Sakura’s hand shook so much that she was sure Sasuke could feel it and she knew he did when he turned to look at her. She could see the unwillingness there, that like her, Sasuke didn’t want this. He’d been hoping for anything _but this._  
Orochimaru had been correct.  
That was difficult for Sakura to admit. Not just because it was Orochimaru. Not just because of the way she felt about him. But because she hadn’t _wanted_ it to be true. Which is why Sakura hadn’t spent even a second considering it.

Sasuke’s Susanoo seemed to dissolve around him, the purple chakra licking away into the air around them like flames, until there was nothing left. Sasuke’s chest rose and fell sharply, and then he stepped away, his hand slipping away from hers as he approached the cavern beyond. It took everything in Sakura to make her feet move, but she did. She had to. There was no other choice. Sasuke’s hand lifted ahead of her, a ball of fire appearing in his palm as he stepped over the broken pieces of the stone door. Holding his hand up, he lit what he could.  
The remains of a temple. How long ago had this been there? How long ago had this been used by people?  
Bones were scattered on the ground. _Human_ bones lay between dirt and roots. Roots that led up to a tree. The light from Sasuke’s flame lit up a tree on the far side of the room and Sakura’s heart squeezed painfully in her chest. Not quite the god tree…but the resemblance was there. Too close for it to be related to anything else. Sasuke stood in the middle of the room, staring up at it as the flame in his hand flickered. Sakura pulled in an unsteady breath as she drifted off to the side of the room, ducking underneath branches – or what appeared to be branches. But they weren’t. They were roots. Empty pods hung off of them, as if waiting for someone to be put inside. Sakura legs ached, the more she walked, a strange fatigue setting in to her frame. _It wasn’t over._  
On the wall, a story was had been told in mosaic. Different colors formed up the picture. It was… _beautiful._ Admitting that made Sakura want to throw up. She could make out different people…with the same eyes as Hinata. That pale gaze that even their final enemy in the war had. The picture went further and Sakura walked along the wall, following along. It showed more of those people and the others, with different eyes. What appeared to be mass graves, rituals, sacrifices. There was a burning rising sun over a hill and then -  
“ _Fuck,”_ Sakura hissed the word, turning away from the wall. Sasuke was right behind her and when she looked up at his face, she knew the moment he saw it too. A depiction of Kaguya herself.   
“We need to contact Kakashi right now.” Sasuke said, his voice tight.  
Sakura wasn’t sure if she nodded but Sasuke turned to her, “You need to go outside and send him all the information we have.”  
“Just me?” her voice was low, soft.  
Sasuke’s eyebrows twitched as he looked down at her, and then _he_ reached up and touched _her_. His fingers tightened around her shoulder. “If anyone comes back, I’ll take care of them.”  
She knew what that meant. Sasuke would kill them.   
Sakura drew in a shallow breath. “Sasuke-kun…”  
He didn’t want her to do it. He wanted to carry that burden, but he didn’t need to. She didn’t want him to -  
Sakura pulled in a shaky breath, unsure of what to say but Sasuke didn’t let her. “ _Sakura._ ” His eyes begged her to understand and although Sakura didn’t want to, she knew contacting Konoha was the most important thing now.  
“Okay,” the word hurt to say.  
Sasuke nodded once and bit into his thumb, his palm slamming down onto the ground as he summoned a hawk. It was of average size and hopped up, perching itself on Sasuke’s arm.  
“This is Abumi. He’ll be able to get to Konoha faster than any other creature.”  
Sasuke held his arm out to her and Sakura lifted her own in return. Abumi hopped over, its claws curling around Sakura’s forearm carefully, so as not to hurt her. “Head out into the tunnels, turn left and go straight down. You’ll find where we came in before.”  
Sakura nodded rapidly, her head bobbing up and down but it felt like she was in a dream. That this wasn’t real. It couldn’t be.   
Sasuke’s eyes met hers once more. “ _Go._ ”  
Sakura turned, hurrying towards the tunnels, stepping over the debris on the ground as she went but she stopped short of leaving. Unable to stop herself, she looked back towards Sasuke. He stood exactly where she’d left him but his head was turned to watch her go. For a long moment, she could only look at him but she knew she needed to go. She needed to leave him here for a bit. _The mission. The mission. The mission._  
She nodded one more time, Sasuke didn’t react, but she hadn’t expected him to. Abumi moved to his shoulder on his own and Sakura was grateful. It made it easier for her to move quickly. She ducked out into the tunnels, moving quickly down the same way they had gone the time before. Abumi watched her with intelligent dark brown eyes, but he was quiet. And so was the way forward. Sakura encountered no one, not as she reached the holes they made before or even as she stepped out and into the night. Everything around her was still as death. Not even a breeze or the night sounds of animals. Sakura set Abumi down on the winter grass as she pulled a scroll from her pouch and began writing a hurried note to Kakashi, putting in as much detail as she could. A dark, anxious energy gripped her heart in a great, painful vice. She needed to hurry. She needed to get back to Sasuke. Sakura found the shipping manifest in her pouch and rolled it into the scroll before securing it around Abumi’s ankle. Taking a deep breath, Sakura met the hawk’s watchful gaze. Carefully, she stroked her hands over its feathers. Abumi gave no reaction that he liked or disliked the action.   
“Please hurry.” She whispered, voice shaky.  
Abumi’s head tilted to the side as he watched her.   
Sakura held out her arm again. “Go to Kakashi-sensei, okay?” she assumed the hawk would know where he needed to go. There was an intelligence in those eyes that Sakura saw in all summonings. Was it the fact that they possessed chakra? Perhaps.  
Abumi hopped up and Sakura tossed her arm into the air, his claws scratched along her arm leaving red welts in its wake but Sakura didn’t flinch as she watched the hawk soar into the night sky. Abumi circled around, once and then twice and then he shot off in the direction of Konoha.   
Without wasting a second, Sakura rose to her feet and turned, dropping back down into the tunnels below. Her sandals slammed into the ground as she sprinted towards the room where Sasuke was but something, a voice deep inside of her, that _intuition_ told her to slow down. To be quiet. And Sakura, despite the urgent need in her to get back to him, listened. She slowed down, flattening herself against the tunnel wall as she crept forward, hardly breathing as she went. As she got closer, she heard it. _Voices._ They grew louder the closer she got, meaning they weren’t moving away from her as she’d hoped. Sakura recognized one almost immediately. The overconfident, slimy voice that could only belong to one person. _Kogen.  
_ “You know, Uchiha, Shinichi could have use for someone of your…unique talents.” He said in that usual snide tone of his.  
Sasuke didn’t answer. Shinichi wanted Sasuke to join him? Or was this some ploy by Kogen to get Sasuke to let his guard down. Did Shinichi already know by now that they weren’t headed to Ame and that whatever he’d planned had failed?  
“I could have use of him in general.” Yua said flirtatiously and Sakura’s hands clenched into fists, itching to punch her in the face.   
Kogen ignored her. “Shinichi is looking for special individuals. Like us. Such as yourself. Especially for the future he has planned for the world.”  
“That’s not a future I’m interested in.” Sasuke said, boredom dripping from every word.  
“Would you do it for Haruno Sakura?” Kogen teased. “If I guaranteed her survival?”  
Sakura went very still. Sasuke wouldn’t agree to join them. Not even for that. _If it was him, would you?_ A voice asked darkly in the back of her mind. Sakura ignored it. That wasn’t something she could face now.  
“You have no way to guarantee that.” Sasuke threw back.  
“But I do.” Kogen said. “Yua. Do it.”   
Sakura inched closer, looking around the corner and into the room.   
Sasuke stood very still, almost as if some invisible force was holding him down. Yua’s one arm was stretched out toward where Kogen and Sasuke stood. Kogen stepped up to him, leaning right into Sasuke’s face. “How did you get the door open, Uchiha?”  
Sasuke’s bored expression didn’t change as he stared back at Kogen, refusing to answer.   
Sakura wasn’t worried. She knew Sasuke could escape them at any time. He was a genius and had both the Rinnegan and Sharingan in his possession, not to mention more jutsu than Sakura even knew about in his arsenal.   
“No answer?” Kogen pushed away from Sasuke, turning back to Yua, and it sounded like he was smiling then. “No matter. I’m sure Sakura-chan will have more to tell us.”  
He looked at Sasuke over his shoulder, blinking innocently. So he’d known they were here. “She’s here somewhere, isn’t she?”  
Still, Sasuke said nothing. Sakura knew that Sasuke had to have been aware of it the exact moment she arrived back, although she was sure he wished she stayed away.  
Without looking back at her, Kogen said, “Yua. Where is our dear Sakura-chan, hmm?”  
Sakura tensed. Yua was a sensory-type shinobi? Yua closed her eyes and Sakura watched as her lips slowly tipped upward and then her head turned – right towards the spot where Sakura was hiding. “Well, well, well,” Yua began. Something curled around Sakura’s ankles, quickly spinning around her body with incredible speed as it yanked her around the corner and into the room. “Our little mouse was here all along.”  
Sakura breathed heavily through her nose, trying to control the anger coursing through her veins as Yua pulled her closer still.   
Kogen turned, spreading his arms wide. “Sakura- _chan!”_ Sakura threw him a hateful glare. “I’ve missed you so much.” He closed the distance between them. “Did you like the little gift I led you to in that cave?”  
Sakura nearly sneered at him, the muscle above her lip twitched violently but she managed to suppress it.   
Kogen actually pouted. “Silent treatment too, huh? That’s a shame.” He threw an arm around her shoulders and turned them both to face Sasuke. “Maybe I’ll have more luck with my girl, eh?” Kogen’s arm squeezed around her, mushing her against him. His head turned, nose pressing into her cheek as he spoke. Sakura couldn’t look away from Sasuke. Anger that she knew to recognize now, churned in his eyes, his Sharingan spinning wildly.   
“Tell me how you opened the door.” Kogen asked, his voice deceptively gentle.   
“I have a better idea,” Sakura murmured, giving him a sweet smile. “You could go fuck yourself.” The smile dropped from her face as she glared at him.   
Kogen dropped his arm, his lips tightened into an angry scowl. “Fine.” He approached Sasuke, reaching into his cloak he brought out the pendant he had last night.   
“Do you want to tell me now, Uchiha?”   
Sasuke was silent but Sakura could see a muscle ticking angrily in his jaw.  
“You really want to try that?” Sakura gave a harsh laugh. “Konoha shinobi are extremely resilient.”  
“The will of fire?” Yua said, smirking. “We know all about it.”  
Kogen gave her an indulgent look. “I have a special _preference_ for Konoha shinobi. They never talk but the torture is so delicious when you drag it out.” He looked over at Sakura and winked. “Gets me hard like nothing else.”  
Sakura did sneer then, turning her face away.  
“Shall we try it?” he asked Sasuke, dangling the pendant in front of him but Sakura had had enough at that point. She pushed against her restraints, forcing her arms outward. Yua cried out in surprise, “No!” but Sakura didn’t stop. She could feel whatever Yua had wrapped around her began to shake and strain against her strength. Sakura’s fingers curled around the warm rope, even though she couldn’t see it, she _felt_ where it was. Her hands tightened around it and she ripped it apart. Yua let out a scream as if it had physically pained her, but Sakura was free and she didn’t go for Yua, she went at Kogen. He spun in surprise and one second he was there and the next Sasuke stood in front of her, having swapped out with Kogen.   
Kogen made a frustrated sound. “Yua!”   
Yua was on her knees, blood seeping for her arm.   
“Release me!”  
When Yua lifted her eyes, they weren’t on Kogen – her eyes were glowing with a dark energy and she was looking right at Sakura. “You fucking bitch. I’m going to mutilate you.” She stood, breathing heavily she crossed the room to where Sakura was waiting but Sasuke slid between them, drawing his sword. Without a word, Sakura turned, rushing to where Kogen was still restrained. His eyes widened as Sakura drew her fist back and slammed it into his face. Kogen was knocked back, flying across the room and hitting the wall on the other side, blood spewing from his lips. Sakura leapt through the air, intending to land right on him but Kogen could still move, he ripped shuriken from his weapons pouch. In mid-air there was no way Sakura could dodge, but she wasn’t without options. Sakura grabbed a kunai, deflecting the shuriken as they came at her. Kogen pushed himself up and knocked himself away from the wall at the last possible moment. Sakura twisted, kicking off from the wall and going after him once more. Kogen threw a sloppy punch that Sakura dodged easily. Her first hit really did a number on him. She grabbed his outstretched arm, yanking him down towards her where she slammed her knee up into his abdomen before landing another solid punch in his face. Kogen hit the ground hard, bouncing and rolling several feet away. Kogen pushed himself up into a crouch, and when he looked up, he smiled at her, blood staining his teeth. “You really are something, Haruno Sakura. It’s a shame you’re going to die.”  
Somewhere to the left, Sakura could hear the sounds of Sasuke and Yua fighting but she couldn’t take her eyes off of Kogen for even a moment.   
“Yeah, I doubt you really feel that way.”  
Kogen laughed darkly as he reached into his cloak. His hand closed around something and a visible jolt when through him, his body going ramrod straight. Violent shakes rocked though his body, foam splattering from his mouth and then he fell forward onto his hands and knees, breathing heavily. In his hand he clutched the pendant tightly. Sakura took a hesitant step towards him but stopped short when Kogen looked up. Despite the blood on his face, there was no evidence there that Sakura had punched him. He looked fine. _Healthy,_ even _._  
Kogen sucked the blood from his teeth as he stood. Sakura watched him tuck the pendant away once more. “Quite a marvel, isn’t it?”  
Sakura ignored him, rushing at him once more, she threw punches left and right and Kogen dodged every one, smiling as he went.   
“One punch, Sakura- _chan_ , can you manage that?” he mocked and Sakura sneered, dipping low she brought her leg out in a sweep, but it was a fluke. And Kogen fell for it. He jumped back but Sakura was there, leaping up from under him, her fist connected with his chin, sending his body backwards in a wide arch. Kogen hit the ground, sliding backwards but Sakura didn’t let him get far, she leapt up and over him, bringing her heel down hard. Kogen rolled away but Sakura had anticipated that – a few of her kunai already flying down to where Kogen would be. He could only block. The kunai slammed into his forearms and Kogen grunted. Jumping to his feet he yanked the kunai from his flesh and tossed them aside. Sakura, without missing a beat, was on him again, more kunai in both hands as she attacked him. Kogen dodged, grabbing a discarded kunai from the ground, he met her blow for blow. He attacked - bringing the kunai out in a wide sweep and Sakura maneuvered to the side, and taking the risk, her green eyes skipped to where Sasuke was as her knee came up, Kogen’s back arched away and her knee only grazed his chin when she flipped back. Sasuke met her gaze briefly and she saw him draw in a breath. _Fire jutsu.  
_ Sakura’s feet hit the ground, and she pushed herself forward, feigning to the left, she threw herself into Kogen’s attack, grabbing his wrist at the last second, she twisted, a sickening crack forced his kunai to the floor before her other hand curled around his forearm and she _spun_ him in a wide circle before releasing him. Sakura sent her shuriken in a wide circle and Kogen twisted himself around in the air to avoid them but it was too late. The shuriken had been a distraction.   
Sasuke’s grand fireball filled the entire room and Sakura flipped back, narrowly avoiding the flames as they engulfed both Kogen and Yua.   
Sasuke was mounted on the ceiling, his hair hanging around his face, eyes staring down into the flames. His eyes widened slightly and snapped towards her before he began running on the ceiling as Kogen leapt from the flames right at her, lips peeling up in an ugly, animalist growl. His skin was charred and peeling off to reveal the flesh below, Sakura shifted her stance, ready to attack, but her body wouldn’t obey. The same warm tendril feeling spun around her, stronger and tighter this time. Yua stepped out of the flames behind Kogen, completely unharmed by the fire, her hands outstretched towards Sakura. Sakura’s arms snapped back against her body and they shook with effort as she tried to push back against the hold. Kogen reached her then as he jumped into the spot behind her, his arm going around her shoulders and pulling her back against his chest as Sasuke leapt down, sword ready. But what Kogen did next had Sasuke stopping completely. His feet hit the ground but dug in, his sword still in the air. It wasn’t because of Yua, her full attention was on Sakura.

The pendant dangled from Kogen’s fingers. Sakura struggled against Yua’s hold that just seemed to be getting tighter and tighter and then Sakura’s saw it. A sphere, similar to the one that Sakura had brought back after her first encounter with the Ryuketsu gang, hung around Yua’s neck. Much smaller than the one Sakura had seen. But it had the same form and design. Yua was drawing power from it now. Kogen’s head dipped, his lips brushing Sakura’s ear as he spoke. “I’ve been wanting to do this for ages.” And then he brought the pendant down, pressing it to Sakura’s chest where it seemed to stick like a magnet. A strange hiccup of a sound, choked and hoarse, escaped her throat. And then the pain began. At first it was a slow, almost manageable hum under her skin, but then the pendant began to pull from her. Tears sprang in Sakura’s eyes as she tried to suck in little gasps of air as if that would help. She tried to look at Sasuke but her vision blurred with tears.

And then she threw her head back and screamed, a mangled sound leaving her throat.

Maybe Sasuke called her name then, she wasn’t sure but the hold Yua had on her seemed to disappear but it meant nothing, Sakura couldn’t move. Kogen was the only thing holding her up. Somewhere in the back of her mind, something was calling out to her, some form of consciousness. And Sakura _remembered._ The last trap she’d set up during battle. But there was no way for her to escape too. Not that it mattered at this point, if she didn’t get this thing off of her, she really would die. Sakura tried to summon her chakra, but there was nothing there, no strength to grab on to. So, she did the only thing she could – she tried to manage without it. Sakura kicked back with all her might, throwing Kogen back with her. They hit the ground in a heap, Sakura slamming back into him. It only took a second, but it worked. Kogen must have realized at the last second because he tried to roll away, but it was already too late. The explosive tag went off, blasting them apart. Sakura hit the wall hard and suddenly the searing pain from the pendant was gone. With shaky arms, she pushed herself up, trying to find where the pendant had fallen but her eyes kept blurring over. Sasuke was at her side in an instant, trying to help her to her feet but a cough wracked through her and warm liquid spilled past her lips, dripping from her chin. Sasuke tensed next to her back Sakura couldn’t see him clearly. Her breaths wheezed out of her, in and out, in and out.   
“ _Sakura._ ” Her name left his lips in a hiss and his hand tightened on her arm. Sakura coughed again and this time the blood splattered out from her lips, pooling on the ground in front of her knees.  
“Sasuke-kun?” his name was barely recognizable from her lips.   
“Release the seal,” Sasuke said urgently, his voice tight. “Sakura, _please_.”   
_Release the seal?_ Sakura’s vision dipped to black briefly.  
“Sakura?!”   
She tried to tilt her head up to look at him but there was no strength there and when her vision dipped again, the light didn’t return.  
  
  
x-x-x-x-

I was just super inspired and couldn’t stop writing so here you guys are xD another one!  
Thanks for all the lovely comments, I really appreciate every one of them! You guys are the best <3   
  


Here is a teaser for the next chapter, Jungle:  
Sasuke’s fingers tightened around clumps of hair to the point of pain. _Nothing’s going to happen to me._ Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut _. Do you want to know how I know that? Because I have this_. He could still see it so clearly, her delicate finger tapping that diamond-shaped seal on her forehead. _And I have you, right?_ Right? Right? Wrong. He hadn’t been able to do a fucking thing for her. A frustrated sound escaped through his clenched teeth and Sasuke spun, slamming his fist into the wall behind him.   
  



	15. Jungle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke’s fingers tightened around clumps of hair to the point of pain. Nothing’s going to happen to me. Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut. Do you want to know how I know that? Because I have this. He could still see it so clearly, her delicate finger tapping that diamond-shaped seal on her forehead. And I have you, right? Right? Right? Wrong. He hadn’t been able to do a fucking thing for her. A frustrated sound escaped through his clenched teeth and Sasuke spun, slamming his fist into the wall behind him.

I Wait

Chapter 15 – Jungle

**_“I'm speaking soft,  
to the pain in your eyes.  
I've been feelin', feelin' for you,  
my love.  
And our bodies are tired,  
Our shadows will dance  
I've been achin' achin' for you,  
my love.”_ **

Sasuke had only blacked out twice in his life. Once had been the night of the Uchiha Massacre, it was only years later that he'd remembered chasing after this brother and seeing Itachi's tears. The second time? Sasuke had no idea how he'd ended up in Kakashi's office with Sakura in his arm. He had no recollection of opening that portal and where he'd gone to end up here but his first active memory after Sakura's eyes closed was Naruto's cry of his name. Sasuke blinked, looking down at her, at her pale skin, the blue tint of her lips stained with blood still wet. He only realized then that his hand was pressed to her back, attempting to heal her with his – admittedly – limited medical ninjutsu abilities. Naruto spoke to him but he sounded too far away for Sasuke to hear over the rushing in his ears. Kakashi yelled for someone to get Tsunade but Sasuke didn't process that. He continued healing Sakura, giving her a soft shake.

_Wake up._

_Open your eyes._

_Look at me._

She did none of those things.

For a moment, panic gripped him. And then he saw her chest rise and fall. She was breathing.

 _Fuck_.

Sakura, _please_.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke sucked in a shallow breath that seemed to go nowhere.

"Sasuke." Naruto's voice sounded closer now, as if the fog in Sasuke's mind cleared. A hand touched Sasuke's shoulder, squeezing hard.   
"Tsunade-baa-chan is here. You need to let go of her."   
Sasuke's muscles protested against the movement, as if his body was totally against doing that, but as gently as he could with his one arm, Sasuke lowered her limp body down onto the ground. For the first time he looked away from her and to Naruto, who grabbed his elbow and pulled him to his feet.

Sasuke could feel Tsunade's shrewd stare on him but he ignored her as he finally stepped aside. Tsunade didn't miss a beat, she crouched next to Sakura, a red-nailed hand pressing down on Sakura's chest. A green glow enveloped her hand and Sasuke found himself watching Tsunade's face but it gave nothing away - not until the very last second. Sasuke saw it briefly, a flash of worry in her eyes. She stood, turning towards the door where Sasuke noticed the nurses for the first time.   
"Get her into the emergency room. _Now_!" Tsunade barked the words and the nurses rushed in, opening a stretcher on the floor and lifting Sakura onto it gently, but effortlessly.

Abumi chose that moment to arrive, its beak knocking at the window insistently. Sasuke almost laughed at the irony but he couldn't even breathe as Sakura was carried from the room. Tsunade right behind them.   
A tense silence followed before Kakashi turned, going to the window and letting Abumi in.   
"Sasuke. What happened?" Naruto risked asking. Sasuke turned on his heel, ignoring Kakashi's calls. Naruto didn't bother speaking again. Smart.

x-x-x-x-

Sasuke found himself in the space where the Uchiha Compound used to be. He sat down, leaning back against a broken wall as he tried to breathe again. It was early morning in Konoha, sometime just after sunrise and the cold helped him focus. Until he started thinking. Sasuke thought back to the battle. Despite Yua's unique ability, Sasuke hadn't found her a challenge at all. But he was almost certain that she was holding back - testing him. And that allowed him to keep an eye on Sakura. And fuck, she'd done so well. Held her own against Kogen. More than. So how had this happened? Sasuke analyzed everything over and over again and he could find nothing wrong. Except Yua. He'd seen her chakra expand dramatically after he'd done his fire jutsu. He hadn't been prepared, he'd known she was holding back and he-

_There was nothing he could have done._

And that thought was actually worse than it being his fault.

Sasuke couldn't help it, he thought of Sakura. Of the moments before everything went to hell. He looked down at his hand, trying to imagine that warm feeling he'd felt in his chest in that room they’d rented when his fingers had curled around hers. Should he have known then? That something bad would happen? _Didn’t it always?_

Sasuke’s fingers tightened around clumps of hair to the point of pain. _Nothing’s going to happen to me._ Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut. _Do you want to know how I know that? Because I have this._ He could still see it so clearly, her delicate finger tapping that diamond-shaped seal on her forehead. _And I have you, right?_ Right? Right? _Wrong_. He hadn’t been able to do a fucking thing for her. A frustrated sound escaped through his clenched teeth and Sasuke spun, slamming his fist into the wall behind him. It cracked even further as pain exploded in his knuckles. Sasuke drew in a sharp breath-  
  


"Sasuke."

Fucking Naruto. Of course. Anyone would have had to be both brave and stupid to approach Sasuke in that moment.   
Unfortunately, Sasuke knew first hand that Naruto was both.   
"Leave."   
"No."   
"Don't make me tell you twice, Naruto."   
Naruto's blue eyes narrowed dangerously. "You really think you can threaten me?"   
"It’s not a threat." Sasuke said, his voice low.   
Naruto rolled his eyes. "Oh, save it."  
"Naruto," Sasuke growled, seconds away from punching Naruto in the face. Completely unbothered, Naruto approached him further.   
"Tell me what happened."  
“It’s none of your business.” Sasuke threw back.  
“My _family_ is my business.” Naruto glared back.  
Sasuke closed his eyes. He knew none of this was Naruto’s fault but he needed an outlet. _Any_ outlet.  
“Tell me what happened with Sakura-chan.”  
Her name triggered something in him and Sasuke lashed out, throwing a punch at his friend. A punch that Naruto caught easily, he shoved Sasuke back into the wall and shook his head. "You need to talk to me."   
Sasuke drew his fist back again, and this time - Naruto seemed to get what he wanted. This time, although there was a moment to dodge, Naruto accepted the blow. Sasuke's fist connected with Naruto's jaw, snapping his head back. Naruto leapt back, summoning two Kage Bunshin. Sasuke drew his sword with almost invisible speed, cutting through them relentlessly as his eye flipped to red. Naruto only summoned more. A significant amount more. His copies filled the clearing around them and Sasuke smirked as he stabbed his sword into the ground. Lightning danced around his hand as he rushed into the fray.

x-x-x-x-

Waves lapped at her feet. Cool water to counteract the humid summer heat on her skin. A white dress billowed around her thighs in the wind. Sakura looked down at the foamy ocean water as her toes dug into the wet sand. That was strange. She was sure summer had already passed. What was even stranger was her belly. It was round and swollen.

_Ok, okay._

Sakura shrugged, not too bothered by it as she turned on her heel in the sand and waddled towards the beach house in the distance. The breeze felt so nice in her long hair that Sakura hummed, spreading her arms wide. It had been a long, long time since she'd felt this... _carefree_.

The closer she got to the beach house, the more she could make out two figures on the deck. One, unmistakably, was Naruto and in front of him was Hinata. He stood close behind her, his arms around her waist. Hinata was leaning back against him in a way that Sakura could only explain as utter contentment. It had her heart aching for something. Something she desperately wanted. Something she craved. Something she’d longed for forever.  
 _What was it?_

As she neared the steps, Sasuke came around the corner. Sheer happiness bubbled up from Sakura's chest and a grin transformed her entire face as she looked up at him. _Yes, Sasuke-kun. He was what she wanted. Waited for._  
And Sasuke smiled back in a way that made him look...well, _cute_. Which wasn’t a word that Sakura had used to describe him in a long time. Handsome? Extremely. Intense? Only every day of the week. But cute? This was new. Sakura nearly melted into a puddle right there. Sasuke stepped closer to her and held out a hand to help her up the stairs. With the silly grin still on her face, Sakura took the offered help.   
That was weird. Why would she long for something she already had?  
"Where did you go?" Sasuke asked as his arm slipped around her waist, her pregnant belly pressing against him.   
"Just for a walk."   
Sasuke led her back to one of the lounge chairs and instead of helping her sit, he pulled her into his lap, turning her so that her legs dangled off the side.   
_Oh, wow._   
Sakura, taking a chance, because why not - Sasuke seemed open to it - leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. When she pulled back to look at him, Sasuke blinked and then gave her that same smile as his arm tightened around her waist. Sakura settled her head on his shoulder, getting comfortable in his lap, letting out a happy sigh when she did.   
"I could stay here forever." she whispered.   
"We can. The three of us." he murmured back.   
Sakura blinked, a strange, uncertain feeling in her chest. "But... We're shinobi. We can't just disappear. Konoha needs us."   
She felt Sasuke swallow. "Haven't we given enough for the shinobi world? Haven't _you_?"  
Sakura frowned, sitting up to look at him. Wasn't there something she had to do? It was the same feeling of walking into a room to do something and forgetting why you went there the moment you step inside.  
Sasuke nudged her closer, "Relax," he said softly.  
And that carefree feeling returned with a rush and – then she did relax.

x-x-x-x-

Sasuke was breathing heavily, his lip was split and there was swelling around his eye. His breath came out with a heavy scratching sound, indicating he might have a bruised rib or two. Naruto didn't look much better, blood was running from his nose and an ugly bruise was forming on his cheekbone. Sasuke knew Naruto would heal long before he did.

Reaching for his sword, Sasuke ripped it from the ground, lightning immediately visible all over the blade. He leapt for Naruto, who instead of dodging the blow, knocked it away with his hand roughly. The red chakra of the Kyuubi bubbling around him, protecting him from the blow.

Sasuke growled, bringing the sword down again and Naruto leapt back, his feet hitting the ground and propelling him forward at Sasuke once more. Sasuke dipped low, knocking Naruto's feet from under him and sending him onto his ass. Naruto grunted on impact, rolling just in time as Sasuke's sword came down on him once again. He let out a foul curse as he jumped to his feet, throwing a glare at Sasuke, as his fist connected with the side of Sasuke's face. Sloppy would be the word to describe their fight at that moment. The way Sasuke returned the blow. Sloppy. The way he dodged. Sloppy. Naruto threw the next punch sending the Uchiha reeling back, his back hit the ground and Naruto leapt on to him, his fist hitting Sasuke's face again. His tone turned serious in a way Sasuke had heard only a few times before. “If you came here to blame yourself for what happened and deny what you’re feeling, then you’re more of an idiot than I thought.”  
Sasuke was about to reply but Naruto didn’t give him the chance. "You think I don't know?" Naruto hissed. "You think I have no idea what you're feeling right now?"  
Sasuke glared up at Naruto hatefully. "No, you don't."  
Naruto hit him again for good measure. Sasuke glared back, but the fight left him. He was sure that Naruto had felt what he was going through by then. Every exchanged blow should have told Naruto what he was going through, and from the way Naruto was looking at him, Sasuke was sure he knew.  
"In case you've forgotten, Hinata was _kidnapped_ by the Otsutsuki. The guy wanted to force her into marriage. Hell, he even stole Hanabi's eyes."  
Sasuke looked away.   
"So, yeah." Naruto continued, "That feeling you have in your chest right now? It's not going to go away. Ever."  
"What great advice, man." Sasuke snapped sarcastically and shoved Naruto off of him.  
Undeterred, Naruto continued, sitting back on the cold ground. "I'm serious."  
Sasuke leaned back on his palm, letting out a heavy breath.  
Naruto just continued on, "You're never going to stop worrying about her being safe. She's always going to be in the back of your mind when she's not with you and when she is?" Naruto shook his head and Sasuke watched him wearily. "Your attention is always going to be divided. And don't even try to deny it, I _know_."   
Sasuke said nothing. There was no use denying what he was sure Naruto had felt during that fight. Naruto knew exactly what he felt for Sakura. And Sasuke... Didn't care.   
“Even so,” Naruto continued, "There was nothing you could have done in that situation."  
Sasuke didn't want to hear it but Naruto being Naruto and knowing that, still didn't shut the hell up.  
“I know what losing her would do to you, even if you aren’t ready to admit it.”  
“ _Shut up,_ Naruto.”  
"Sakura-chan is strong, nothing’s going to happen to her."  
"Don't say that like you know."  
“We both know how strong she is. This? Is nothing. And,” Naruto added. “She has Tsunade-baa with her. The two of them together? Unstoppable and you know it.”  
This hadn’t been about the fight. It had been about Naruto understanding what Sasuke couldn’t put into words. And he did. Naruto understood. But had hadn’t said what Sasuke had wanted to hear. What had he wanted to hear? Do better? That it was his fault? Maybe.

But to hear that the feeling in his chest was never going to go away? Even now, Sasuke found it hard to breathe around it. What Naruto said did make sense in some way. That it wasn’t guilt Sasuke was feeling. He was _worried_ for Sakura. There was no other word to describe what he’d felt when she was hurt but fear. The reality was, he hadn’t felt that emotion in a long time but he felt it in those moments. Sasuke was beyond denying how strongly he felt for Sakura at this point, but Naruto was right. He didn’t want to admit it out loud yet. What had just happened to her had deepened that fear in him even more. Even though he couldn’t imagine feeling it any worse than he did already. Sasuke wasn’t sure he couldn’t…survive losing anyone else he cared about at this point. That was something he found difficult to face.   
“Aren’t you supposed to be angry at them instead of moping here?” Naruto goaded when he got no response.  
Sasuke ignored the last part of that question, tilting his head back towards the sky. “Shinichi, Kogen, Yua…their fates were already decided the moment they decided to target Sakura. So, as far as I’m concerned, they’ll all be dead soon anyway.” Not that Kogen and Yua wouldn’t suffer for what went down in the Land of Waves.   
Naruto smirked. “Just for targeting Sakura-chan, hmm?”  
Sasuke didn’t look back at him as he stood, retrieving his sword from where it fell. Naruto knew the truth of it all anyway – that despite everything – the overwhelming fear, that pain in his chest – Sasuke didn’t want to stop what was happening between him and Sakura, even though he probably should have. He wanted it to continue. He wanted it as much as it pained him now.  
“Exactly. I have to go.”  
“What? To check up on Sakura-chan?” Naruto asked and Sasuke looked at his friend over his shoulder.  
“…Aa.”  
Naruto smiled.  
  
x-x-x-x-

Sakura knew where she was the moment consciousness returned to her. She felt safe, but the realization that she’d had some kind of weird fever dream was annoying to say the least, but Sakura felt the loss of Sasuke’s comfort immediately. The, er, _pregnancy_ definitely wasn’t something she was going to acknowledge. The sharp smell of disinfectant shocked through her as Sakura tensed. Her muscles ached all over, but she _remembered._ She remembered every moment. Up until there was nothing. Her body still rang with the memory of the pain that pendant inflicted. Although pain wasn’t exactly a strong enough word for that that had been. Her entire body had locked up and what had coursed through and pulled energy from her was unlike anything Sakura had ever felt before. It shouldn’t have been allowed to exist. How many children had the Ryuketsu killed using that thing? The very thought made Sakura want to vomit.   
Desperately trying to pull herself out of her mind before she relived even a moment of what had happened in those tunnels, Sakura’s eyes snapped open. The panic, the dread, the fear…all faded away. Replaced by something completely different…like a warm bubble expanding in her chest. Because he was right there. Sasuke was seated next to her bed. Sakura knew he wasn’t asleep even though his eyes were closed, he was sitting too straight to be asleep but still – she watched him. Noted the swelling and the bruising on his face. The split lip. Sakura’s heart sank as she thought of what might have happened to him after… _everything._ Most of all, she felt guilt. Sakura had promised him that nothing would happen to her and yet here he was. Even though she’d lied. Even though something had happened to her.  
Sakura felt around for her chakra, and it was there immediately, like always. She’d sort of expected after what happened with Kogen, after that amount of pain, that maybe she’d lost the ability to use chakra altogether. The relief of that not being true nearly made her cry, but instead, she sat up as quietly as she could and her body screamed in pain as if she’d trained hard again after a long rest. Sasuke’s eyes hadn’t opened and Sakura reached out, a green glow taking shape around her pointed finger. As gently as she could, Sakura placed her finger against his lip. She’d barely even touched him when Sasuke’s eyes snapped open at the same time his hand grabbed hers.  
“ _Sakura.”_ The admonishment and shock in his tone had a small laugh escaping her lips and the sound seemed to still him completely. Sasuke’s hold on her hand loosened but he didn’t release her. Sakura watched his lips part slightly as he just _looked_ at her. She wasn’t sure what he saw but the intensity of his gaze her heat blossoming on her cheeks. Sakura tried to push closer with her hand to resume her healing but Sasuke seemed to snap out of it – he blinked, and his hold tightened once more. “ _Sakura._ No.” he said firmly.   
Stubbornly, Sakura tried to push herself forward. “Let me just-“  
“You’re in the hospital.” Sasuke said incredulously.   
“Yes, but I feel fine.” Sakura threw back, glaring at him. Sasuke looked back resolutely. There was obviously no way he was going to allow her to do what she wanted.   
The door slid open at that moment and Sakura found Tsunade there, eyes narrowed on the scene inside. Sakura leaning over the bed, Sasuke _holding_ her hand.  
Naruto, who squeezed in around the fifth Hokage, seemed totally unaffected by the scene. “Sakura-chan! You’re al-“  
“Out.” Tsunade said, levelling Sasuke with a look. Although he’d let go of Sakura’s hand, Sasuke didn’t move. There was a challenge in his eyes – as if daring Tsunade to remove him herself. Sakura’s gaze swung to Naruto, who was no help whatsoever. He was very clearly amused by the situation but his smile fell when he saw Sakura’s glare. But then something occurred to her. Although it was faint, Sakura could see a bruise under his cheekbone and another on his jaw. She looked from Sasuke to Naruto as she realized what must have happened. Sakura’s lips pressed into a thin line. _They didn’t. Couldn’t have. No. Nope._  
“Don’t make me repeat myself, _boy._ ” Tsunade said, hands going to her hips. Sakura knew that look. Tsunade was seconds away from grabbing Sasuke and tossing him out a window. Luckily, Naruto had the good sense to step in at that moment.   
“Sasuke, let’s go get some ramen. Tsunade-baa needs to make sure Sakura-chan is okay.”   
Sakura looked over at Sasuke, his apparent fight with Naruto forgotten for the moment. _Was he just not going to move?_ Shock rippled through her. Sakura was sure that Tsunade would get violent at any moment.  
“Sasuke-kun?”   
Sasuke looked away from Tsunade and at Sakura. She could tell he wanted to stay, he wanted to hear what Tsunade said for himself – as if he wanted to be reassured that she was okay. And Sakura found she couldn’t deny him that.   
“Sasuke.” Naruto said again, coming around to Sasuke. “ _Come on.”  
_ Tsunade, having heard Sakura speak, turned her gaze towards the patient, brows raised. “He – _they_ can stay.”  
Tsunade rolled her eyes. “No, _he_ can’t.”  
Naruto put a hand on Sasuke’s shoulder, but the Uchiha shook him off. Sasuke blew out a sharp breath as he stood. “Whatever,”   
Without looking at any of them, he left the room. Naruto sighed and threw a quick smile at Sakura. “Glad you’re doing okay, Sakura-chan!”  
Sakura returned the smile as Naruto turned, hurrying after their other teammate, the door sliding shut behind him.  
“How are you feeling?”  
Sakura tried to find an analogy that Tsunade would understand immediately. “Exactly how I felt after our first combat training session.”  
A smile tipped Tsunade’s lips as she came over, taking the seat that Sasuke had just vacated but it slipped from her lips as she turned serious. “Tell me.”  
And so Sakura did. Every detail she could, starting from the very beginning. No matter how difficult some of the details were or how emotional she became as she recounted what had happened in that cave that Kogen had baited them too. Tsunade’s hand had covered Sakura’s when she found it hard to speak, but she never stopped listening intently, taking in every detail. She told Tsunade of the temple. Of the image of Kaguya. And then, despite wanting to do anything but describe what had happened with Kogen and the pendant, she did, in as much detail as she could, Sakura explained the sensations she’d felt and what the pendant had done for Kogen – how it had healed him.   
Tsunade sat back, brows creased. “And this pendant…it never seemed to cause harm to him?”  
“No, not in any of our encounters.”  
“There’s still too much we don’t know. And this…Yua. Her ability?”  
Sakura nodded. “It seemed…similar to the puppet master technique but with Chiyo-obasama …it was like thin strings of chakra attaching to me. With Yua, it’s different. Almost like a cord, but it felt alive. And when I broke it, she bled.”  
“It sounds…similar to something we faced during the second shinobi war. Iwa’s Nakao clan…their bloodline limit felt similar to what you describe, but they never bled, and as far as I’m aware, that clan was completely eliminated before the end of the war.”  
Sakura thought of the sphere she’d seen around Yua’s neck. “Could a similar object to the pendant be amplifying that power to the extent that it became a living thing?”  
“Since we don’t know much about these objects, anything could be possible.”   
“Did…” Sakura hesitated. “Did Sasuke-kun not explain any of what happened to you guys?” It really did seem like this was the first Tsunade was hearing about any of it.   
Tsunade stood, huffing out a scoff. “That brat flat out refused to speak to anyone.” She began examining Sakura, who allowed Tsunade to manoeuvre her around. _Sasuke-kun hadn’t told them what happened?_  
“He did?”  
Tsunade threw Sakura a look as her hands moved over Sakura’s arm. “Don’t look so surprised. You know exactly what I’m talking about. Him – following you around like a puppy.”  
Sakura’s eyes widened. “What?”  
“Did the Uchiha finally discover he has a sex drive while travelling with you? Is that it?”  
Heat travelled up Sakura’s throat, all the way to her forehead and Tsunade barked a laugh. “I knew it.”  
“N-no!” Sakura denied. “That’s not it!”  
“Oh? Isn’t it?” Tsunade considered this before heaving a sigh. She gave Sakura a serious look. “While I know the Uchiha has been through a lot, and I know that you will be good for him…” she shook her head slightly. “I haven’t forgotten how you were when you returned from confronting him on that bridge.”  
Sakura inhaled a shaky breath. She hadn’t forgotten either. The day she’d stood in Tsunade’s tent, trying and failing to get the words out – attempting desperately to report what had happened so she could get away. Get to a place where she could be alone and allow herself to feel what she’d been denying since they’d left that cursed place. Sakura hadn’t succeeded and in the middle of trying to explain, her tears had come viciously. Through hiccups and sobs, Sakura had attempted to apologize, but Tsunade had put her arms around Sakura without a word. And Sakura knew, no matter how different the situations, Tsunade _knew_ heartache.   
Sakura looked away – down to her lap. Things were different now. Sasuke wasn’t the same person he was when she’d gone to confront him. And she wasn’t the same person either. But Sasuke’s actions had also hurt her – more than once. And one of those times, Tsunade had been there to help her pick up the pieces. So, Sakura understood where her teacher was coming from.  
“I know.” Sakura said softly.  
“Just be careful,” Tsunade said, voice gentle. She reached up, patting Sakura’s cheek softly.   
Sakura managed a smile in return. “I will.” She vowed.   
  
x-x-x-x-

As soon as Tsunade agreed to discharge her, Sakura was summoned to the Hokage’s office, where Naruto and Sasuke were already waiting. “Sakura. How are you feeling?” Kakashi asked as soon as she arrived.  
“Better now. Sorry to worry you, Kakashi-sensei.”  
Kakashi’s eyes closed in a way that told Sakura he was smiling and after a few more pleasantries Kakashi asked both Sasuke and Sakura to report further on the information Sakura had sent through before…everything happened. And this time, Sasuke actually cooperated for the first time since they returned apparently. Sakura wanted to speak to him alone. She wanted to know what happened and how they returned to Konoha so fast. But that would have to wait.  
Kakashi took a deep breath, as if he was steeling himself for something as he leaned his elbows on the desk. His gaze turned to Sakura. “Sakura, until I have a definitive answer from Tsunade, I’m sending Sasuke and Naruto to continue the investigation. Alone.”  
Sakura tensed, her brows creasing as if she wasn’t sure she’d heard correctly. “What?”  
Kakashi said nothing, he continued to look at her, knowing she knew exactly what he’d said. Sasuke and Naruto said nothing despite the looks she threw them. Sakura shook her head. “No.”   
Shock rippled through her finally as the situation dawned upon her. Shock and betrayal.  
“This isn’t up for discussion,” Kakashi said.  
Sakura blinked. “This isn’t-“ she took a deep breath. “This is _ridiculous!_ I’m fine.”  
“Tsunade would like to run more tests. This will take time. Time we don’t have unfortunately.” Kakashi remained calm and that only made Sakura even angrier.   
“ _I_ am a medical ninja. I’m sure I can speak for myself here.”  
Sakura’s eyes burned as she stared Kakashi down but even as the silence stretched on, Kakashi didn’t flinch.   
“Eh…” Naruto began but Sakura threw a hand up to silence him.   
She took a step towards the desk very aware of Sasuke’s eyes on her, of the unreadable expression on his face. “This is _my_ mission.” She said, her voice shaking with anger, fists clenched at her sides.   
Kakashi leaned back in his chair. “I’m sorry, Sakura. If you were in my position, I know you would have done the same thing.”  
Sakura turned her gaze to Naruto and his blue eyes flipped down towards to floor.  
 _Traitor._  
She turned to look at Sasuke, and she wasn’t sure what she was expecting here. For him to stand up for her? For him to take her side and insist she continue with the mission? He didn’t. The same unreadable look remained in his eyes, but unlike Naruto he didn’t look away and he didn’t flinch either.   
“Fine,” Sakura snapped, turning on her heel she stormed from the room slamming the door behind her as she went.  
“Sakura-chan! Wait!” Naruto rushed after her, closing the door with much less noise. Sasuke stayed in the office with Kakashi.  
Sakura hadn’t expected him to follow as she took the steps three at a time, she knew she couldn’t outrun Naruto but her goal was just to get the hell out of the building.   
“Sakura-chan!” Naruto leapt over her, landing in the street in front of her, just outside of the Hokage Tower.   
“Please just listen to me!”  
“What?” Sakura snapped. “You’re supposed to be my friend! You were supposed to have my back in there! You _know_ how important this mission is to me. And Sasuke-kun. _Sasuke-kun,”_ she cut herself off, shaking her head roughly. People in the street around them were starting to stop and look but Sakura ignored them  
“It’s because I’m your friend that I’m agreeing with Kakashi-sensei on this, Sakura-chan,” he said, an almost confused edge to his voice. “You know we care about you.”  
“No, you don’t trust my ability.” She threw back, on a roll now. “If you did, you would trust me to know my own limits.”  
Naruto stared at her for a long moment. “You know that’s not true.” He let out a sigh. “Maybe we should talk about this later.”  
“No,” Sakura said, “Let’s talk about it now.”  
“Even Tsunade-baa is worried!” Naruto said, finally letting his own anger show. “ _She’s_ never seen anything like this! And you expect us to just let you go out there again when they could do worse to you! _Wake up,_ Sakura-chan.”  
Sakura’s jaw dropped. “Wake up? _Me?_ ”  
“Kakashi-sensei is right! Look at this from our point of view! What if it was one of us, huh?” he threw an arm up towards the Hokage Tower. “What if it was _Sasuke_?”  
Sakura clamped up, her lips pressing into a hard, thin line. “That’s not fair.” She breathed.  
“And how is how you’re acting fair to us?” he indicated to her and he didn’t stop there. “And Sasuke? I was there when he just dropped into the office with you in his arms.” Naruto’s voice dropped low as he stepped closer to her. “And we both know that Sasuke isn’t the kind of person with his emotions written on his face for everyone to see. But, Sakura-chan,” he looked away, a deep frown forming on his face as if he was seeing it again. “I’ve never seen that look on his face. And Sasuke was _afraid._ He wouldn’t let go of you.” Naruto looked back at her, a serious expression on his face. “You wouldn’t wake up, Sakura-chan.” He told her, knowing how much he said in those few words.   
Sakura’s heart squeezed painfully in her chest and she had to turn her head away as she breathed deeply to try and pull her tears back.   
“Sakura-chan?” Naruto asked more gently now.  
Sakura’s lip quivered slightly. “I promised him. I promised him nothing would happen to me.”  
Naruto reached out to put a hand on her shoulder but stopped short, his hand dropping to his side. “Sakura-chan. I understand why you’re angry. But please, for us,” he took a deep breath, “Try to understand.”  
Sakura took a deep breath and turned or her heel and this time, not even Naruto followed her.

x-x-x-x-

Thanks once again for all the lovely comments! It really makes me so happy to get them!

Here’s a teaser from the next chapter, False God:   
_“Sakura,” there was a warning to his tone. A warning for her to stop. A warning that once again, his control would slip. But Sakura, despite that nerves shook her limbs ever so slightly, pulled on every ounce of confidence she could muster as she stepped forward, into the spot right between his knees. Her palms slipped onto his jaw as she tipped his head back to look up at her. And then she said it again. "Touch me, Sasuke-kun.”_

  
  
  



	16. False God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sakura,” there was a warning to his tone. A warning for her to stop. A warning that once again, his control would slip. But Sakura, despite that nerves shook her limbs ever so slightly, pulled on every ounce of confidence she could muster as she stepped forward, into the spot right between his knees. Her palms slipped onto his jaw as she tipped his head back to look up at her. And then she said it again. “Touch me, Sasuke-kun.”

Ughhh I’m so frustrated with this document. The word doc looks totally fine but literally half of the story was in italics when I uploaded. As a final attempt I copied this to a note pad then back into word. Hope this works :(

I Wait

Chapter 16 – False God

**“But we might just get away with it.  
Religion's in your lips,  
Even if it's a false god,  
We'd still worship.”**

Sakura sat back, leaning against the stump that they'd sat at during their first bell trial with Kakashi. She tilted her head back, up towards the blue winter sky. It was a bit cold but the sun was bright and warm and shining down directly on her, warming her skin. The amount of information she had to process was overwhelming, but since she still refused to acknowledge or even think about what happened with Kogen, that made it somewhat easier. But at the same time not easy at all. Being removed for this mission, _her_ mission, was a heavy blow. Sakura knew, she _knew_ , Kakashi’s decision had been the right one. Hell, ever her own medical opinion agreed with it.

_And yet._

She’d worked so hard for this, invested _everything_ into this. For the last few months her life had been about one thing: stopping the Ryuketsu gang. Well, that and _Sasuke_. And to have this mission taken away from her felt like a _failure_. Tears burned her throat and Sakura squeezed her eyes shut. She hiccupped a sharp breath, not even bothering to hide the tears as they slipped from the corners of her eyes. She’d failed already, so why bother stopping herself from releasing the emotions that had been relentless from the moment she’d opened her eyes? Silently, Sakura allowed herself to cry. For the loss of her mission. For the lies she told Sasuke about nothing happening to her. For the genin she’d been unable to save. For what she’d seen in that temple and the overwhelming fear in her head and yes…for what Kogen had done to her. To face the fact that she knew she could have died. To allow herself to think about the pain that pendant had caused her.

_I’ve never seen that look on his face. And Sasuke was afraid. He wouldn’t let go of you._

Sakura pulled in a shaky breath, biting down on her lip as a sob shook her shoulders. She wasn't sure how long she sat there, crying silently and letting her tears flow freely for the first time but it felt like hours had passed when she was finally all cried out. The sun eventually dried her tears and Sakura imagined that warmth managing to reach into that cold place in her heart. But it wasn’t the sun. It was _him_. His feet dropped down next to her. Not Naruto’s. _Sasuke’s_. He sat down next to her, his arm pressing against the length of hers as he leaned back against the stump.

Sakura didn't open her eyes or turn her head to look at him but she didn't move away or try to quell the way her heartbeat sped up.

The silence stretched between them and Sakura replayed everything in her mind. She tried to imagine the scene Naruto had witnessed. And although she couldn't quite picture it, there was a hollow ache in her chest. She'd told him nothing would happen to her and she'd lied.

She opened her mouth to say something - she wasn't sure what yet but Sasuke spoke first.

"I'm not going to apologize."

A short, surprised laugh escaped her. Not because she found anything about this funny but because that answer was so like him.   
"I know," Sakura swallowed heavily. "I just... Thought we worked well together."   
"And you think I disagree because of what happened in Kakashi's office?"   
Sakura shook her head. "Naruto... Spoke to me."   
"I know." Sasuke said and Sakura turned to look at him in surprise.   
"I heard. Everyone did."   
Sakura's cheeks lit up. Right. They'd made quite a scene. After a long moment of silence, Sasuke spoke up again. "I think so too."   
Sakura turned her head to him again but his head was titled back, eyes closed in the sunlight.   
"That we work well together."   
Sakura's next breath got stuck in her throat as she stared at him, but it seemed that Sasuke was done talking and when Sakura found she could breathe again, she smiled, turning her head back, they sat together in the sunlight.

It took a while for Sakura to muster up the courage to say what she needed to say but she was sure that when she did, Sasuke would listen. He would _hear_ her. “Sasuke-kun,” Sakura’s voice broke slightly but it was steadier when she tried again. “I…I’m sorry.”  
Sasuke didn’t react, but she instinctively knew he was paying close attention.  
“I told you nothing would happen to me…and I lied. I shouldn’t have said-“  
“Don’t.”  
Sakura was still for a second, unsure of how to proceed but she didn’t have to. Sasuke spoke again, his voice leaving absolutely no room for doubt. “You weren’t wrong. _Nothing’s_ going to happen to you. I’ll make sure of that.”

x-x-x-x-

Sakura found herself sitting next to Sasuke in a booth at Ichiraku sometime later, Naruto and Hinata sitting opposite them. Silently, Sakura thought to herself that this was…kind of like a double date. Not that it was a date – Sasuke never hinted at anything like that, but from the looks Hinata threw at Sakura, she knew she wasn’t the only one who thought like that. But it – this – felt good. It felt like an escape from all the terrible things of the last few days. The mission seemed to be a topic everyone was fastidiously dancing around, while Sakura was sure everyone at the table was aware of what had happened, she was thankful that no one brought it up – any of it. She wasn’t ready to talk about it, nor was she ready to give up. Sure, Tsunade had to run some tests but that didn’t mean that she couldn’t re-join the mission later on. Kakashi just didn’t know that yet.

Next to her, Sasuke shifted in his seat to get comfortable but his hand stayed on the leather-like material of the seat between them. Sakura’s heart stuttered little as she looked down at it quickly. She noticed Sasuke glance at her before turning his attention back to whatever Naruto was saying. Sakura had stopped listening the moment Sasuke had moved. Her heart expanded rapidly in her chest. _Do it_. She thought back to their last moments in the inn back in the Land of Waves, the way Sasuke had – _willingly_ ¬– held her hand. Hell, he’d been the one to initiate it _. Don’t be a coward. Just do it_. Sakura took a deep breath as she stretched her arms out slightly under the table – to somehow make the movement less…obvious. And then, as her hand returned to her lap, she slipped it down – as inconspicuously as she could – and set it down on top of his, her hand curling around four of his fingers. Next to her, Sasuke tensed and Sakura held her breath as she waited to see what he would do. _If he would do anything_. For the longest time, Sasuke didn’t move and then his body seemed to relax and his thumb swept over her skin in one slow but deliberate movement. And then it stayed there, pressed against her. Sakura’s heart was beating so hard in her chest that she could feel the pulse down to the tips of her toes.  
Sakura released a shuddering breath as she too, relaxed back in her seat. Naruto shot her a confused look but didn’t miss a beat in his story. Hinata, who undoubtedly had some idea of what was happening, shot a shy smile at Sakura. They sat together like that, hand-in-hand, until the food arrived and even then it had taken Sasuke a moment too long to remove his hand from hers, as if he hadn’t wanted to be the first to do so.

When they parted from Naruto and Hinata, Sasuke had fallen into step next to Sakura without a word and Naruto had acted like it wasn't a big deal at all as he grinned and waved, walking away with Hinata. Not touching but close enough that their relationship was obvious to everyone. Their walk was quiet and Sakura wondered if he was going with her - back to her place and when she took the turn and Sasuke continued on with her she knew she was right.  
"When... When do you leave?"  
"In the morning." he said without missing a beat.  
"Ah, okay."  
"Don't think I don't know what you're planning."  
Sakura glanced up at him. "What I'm planning?" she asked, trying to keep her voice light and confused.  
"Aa. With Kakashi. You have no intention of sitting out for long."  
Sakura thought of denying it further but there was no point. Sasuke apparently knew her too well. A grin spread across her face, "So?"  
Sasuke shook his head, huffing a soft laugh but Sakura heard it and her heart did a little flip in her chest. He looked amused, as if he had expected nothing less from her, but the amusement faded fast though, replaced with a frown that Sakura could only attribute to...concern.   
"I know this mission is... Important to you." he began, "But don't risk yourself."   
"Sasuke-" she began but stopped short when she heard his next inhale, so deep that she could see his push up.   
“You're more important, Sakura."   
Sakura stopped breathing. Her eyes widened and she looked straight ahead as they continued walking. She knew that for Sasuke to even say that, this must be something he felt very strongly about. Again, she thought about what Naruto said about when Sasuke had teleported onto the office. What seeing her hurt must have made him feel.   
So, she said, "I'll make sure I'm okay before I join you."   
Sasuke didn't answer, she hadn't expected him to because he knew that Sakura understood the extent of those words he'd spoken and her reply.   
"Where are you staying?" Sakura asked after a while. "Do you want to stay over again?" it was only after she spoke that she realized what a different meaning those words had now to when she'd first invited him over. Before the mission even started. Sakura's mouth snapped shut and a blush rose to her cheeks rapidly.  
 _Oh, shit. Oh, shit.  
_ "I didn't - I mean -" she started to ramble.   
"Aa. Sure." Sasuke replied casually.   
Sakura nearly tripped over her own feet, but she caught herself at the last second. "Oh, uh, yeah. _Cool_."   
After that less than smooth reply, they made a quick stop at a store to pick up some essentials since Sakura hadn't been home in months. Wordlessly, Sasuke followed her as she packed some items into her shopping basket. The silence between them wasn’t strained or awkward and the longer they walked together, the less embarrassed Sakura felt about asking him to stay. This was newfound territory with Sasuke. They weren’t on a mission now. They were home. Although Sakura was fully aware that the threat the Ryuketsu gang posed and the mission itself was far from over, this felt like a little bubble she was in with Sasuke, one without stress or fear of the future. Walking with him like this, smiling up at him and having him look back at her with that look she now knew to see in his eyes – that almost hidden warmth that she was sure Naruto had noticed too, Sakura could almost forget about everything.   
“Oh, shoot.” She said once they were in line. “I forgot the eggs.”   
Sakura glanced behind her to find three more people had joined the line – one with an overflowing shopping cart. She looked up at Sasuke smiling slowly. “Would you mind…?”  
Sasuke sighed slightly but Sakura could tell he didn’t really have an issue with it. “Fine.” He took the shopping basket from her, his fingers brushing her hand as he did and Sakura’s heart warmed, making her chest feel even lighter.   
“I’ll be back,” she murmured, turning away so Sasuke couldn’t see how glassy her eyes were. She hurried around the corner to where the cartons of eggs were stacked. It wasn’t that she was just being emotional, not exactly. It was the way Sasuke’s face had transformed. She’d noticed it during dinner – that despite the bruises from his…whatever he’d done with Naruto, it was definitely not training as Naruto had tried to assure her – Sasuke looked _relaxed_. His usually carefully controlled face smoothed out and maybe, just maybe he even looked happy. It was a face she wanted to see more. With a soft smile, she reached for a tray of eggs but stopped short. Across the way someone had stopped and turned towards her. Sakura’s hand dropped to her side as her lips pressed together. Sakura’s mother hurried over and Sakura knew her well enough to expect what was coming. Almost robotically Sakura picked up a carton of eggs.  
“Sakura.”  
“Hello, mother.”  
“When did you expect to tell me that you were injured?” Mebuki’s hands went to her hips as she glared at her daughter.  
When had there been time? She’d only been discharged earlier that day and Sakura hadn’t lived at her parents’ place for years and hardly ever saw them anymore. “You’re right, mother.” She said instead. “I…should have told you.”  
Mebuki sighed heavily as she shook her head. “I always knew this shinobi thing wasn’t for you, but you didn’t listen. You never listen to me.”  
Sakura’s spine went very straight as heat rose to her cheeks.  
“Why can’t you just stop this fantasy of yours?” Mebuki continued on as if people in the store weren’t listening to every word. “Find a nice village man to marry. Find a respectable job.” She ranted.   
“Being a shinobi is an _honourable_ , respected profession.” Sakura said, and despite her embarrassment her voice didn’t lack conviction.  
Mebuki pinned Sakura with another glare. “And don’t think I haven’t heard the rumours about you and that Uchiha boy.”   
Sakura had to force her hands to relax when she felt the egg carton bend inward.   
“That you’ve been letting that traitor stay at your house? I thought I raised you better than that! He’s a _criminal_ , Sakura. No matter what Naruto tells you.” Mebuki blinked suddenly, her gaze focussing on someone behind Sakura, a quick smile coming to her face.   
“Good evening! It’s been some time. Have you been keeping well?”  
“Fine.” He answered in a clipped tone that told Sakura he’d most definitely heard every word. She felt Sasuke come to a stop next to her and he didn’t even spare Mebuki a glance as he turned to look at her. “Ready to go?”  
Sakura saw the shopping bag in his hand then and her throat tightened as her eyes flew up to his. “You paid? You didn’t have to do that.”  
Sasuke shrugged. Wordlessly, Sakura placed the eggs back on the shelf.   
“Goodbye, mother.”  
“Y-yes.” Mebuki answered, uncertainty colouring her tone, but it was clear she was a bit annoyed at being interrupted.  
Sasuke waited for Sakura to turn and only when she’d taken a few steps did he follow her out.

x-x-x-x-

“I’m sorry.”   
Neither of them had said anything as they walked the short distance to her apartment. Luckily there was no cleaning to be done. Sakura and Ino had always helped each other out in that regard. When one of them was away on a mission, the other would help out by watering the plants and keeping the apartment clean. Unfortunately for Sakura, Ino kept _a lot_ of plants.  
Sasuke had leaned against the kitchen wall as Sakura unpacked the groceries but she hadn’t turned to look at him when she’d finally said the words that had been on the tip of her tongue since her mother had spoken his name.   
“You apologize too much.”  
Abruptly, Sakura spun around to look at him, her brows creased – and despite her best efforts, tears swam in her eyes. “What?”  
Sasuke pushed away from the wall, the kitchen was small so the movement crowded her but Sakura did not step back as she titled her head up to meet his eyes. “Haruno Sakura should never apologize to anyone.”  
A chill washed over her skin as she watched Sasuke turn on his heel and go, shock still rippling through her at the way he said the name _Haruno Sakura_ as if she was something more. Sasuke grabbed his things and headed into the bathroom. The bathroom that was connected to her room.   
With little else to do, Sakura drifted into her bedroom – going to sit down on the bed. She could hear the water running in the bathroom and her throat dried suddenly as an unwelcome thought jumped into her head without warning. It was only unwelcome because she had so many other things she should have been thinking about. Well, unwelcome in a way that wasn’t totally… _unwelcome_.   
  


Sakura thought of Sasuke in the shower.

She couldn’t help it. Really. But knowing he was in there. Naked. Imagining the water gliding over his skin. And _knowing_ what his body felt like against her own? There was no way Sakura could stop the images in her mind. Her hands fisted the bedsheets on either side of her. Would he have locked the door? Would he tell her to leave if she decided to join him?   
Sakura had never had thoughts like these. She’d simply never allowed herself to go down that road. But now? Things were different. And a part of her was _sure_ that Sasuke wouldn’t tell her to go. If she stepped into that shower without her clothes…Sasuke would…  
Sakura blew out a heavy breath through her nose.  
She needed to stop this train of thought. If Sasuke came out of there in that moment he would take one look at her and know exactly what she’d been thinking. Sakura was sure it was written all over her face.  
The water cut off inside and Sakura stilled. Disappointment rippled through her as she listened as Sasuke moved around inside, probably getting dressed. _Disappointment? You need to stop_. Sakura shook her head, and just as the thought to get up and go to the living room passed through her mind – the door opened and Sasuke stilled in the doorway, probably shocked to find her there. Waiting for him. Sakura stared up at him, taking in his wet hair, cheeks ever-so-slightly flushed from the hot water and the bruises on his skin. She swallowed, pushing herself to her feet.  
“Let me heal you, Sasuke-kun.”  
Sasuke closed his eyes. “No.”   
“Sasuke-kun. _Please_?” Did her voice have to sound so…low? So hoarse?  
Sakura cleared her throat.  
“You were discharged from the hospital hours ago.”  
“I promise I’m fine.” Sakura stepped closer. “I wouldn’t offer if I wasn’t.”  
Both of them knew that was a lie but Sasuke opened his eyes seeing that Sakura was closer now. Much closer.  
“Please?”  
His chin dipped down. Not quite a nod, but enough that Sakura knew he would let it happen.  
Sakura held her breath as she reached out with one finger again. Sakura could feel his eyes on her face but she focussed her gaze on that one glowing finger as she pressed it down against his bottom lip, it bent downward slightly under the pressure, parting his lips to her. Sakura could feel his tissue mend under her finger and even when his lip was fully healed Sakura didn’t move her finger. She ached to run her fingers over his lips and before she could stop herself, her mind imagined something else…feeling his lips around that finger. And then his _tongue_.   
_Don’t look at him. Don’t look at him.  
_ If she did, Sasuke would _know_.   
Her hand slipped up, palm sliding against his cheek as she reached the bruising around his eye. Sakura began to heal that, still keeping her gaze on what she was doing. Sasuke never stopped looking at her face, as if he was silently coaxing her – _look at me._  
Again, her hand didn’t move away, even when she was done healing him – the only difference was that now, she had no reason not to look at him. Sakura’s eyes skipped to his quickly before moving back to her hand on his face. _Cupping his cheek_ at this point.   
“ _Sakura_.”   
His voice slithered over his skin, smooth and filled with a heat that caused a tightening in her chest as a strange sense of anticipation filled her. His voice lured her eyes back to his and Sakura stilled under his gaze as if he’d put her in some kind of genjutsu. His eyes were more endless she’d ever seen them. But it was way he _looked_ at her. No one had ever looked at her like that. Like she was _everything_. Like she was…desirable. And Sasuke desired her in that moment. He didn’t even try to hide it. It reminded her of that morning he’d been leaning over her at the hot spring. When Naruto had interrupted them. Except this was more. This was…almost indecent. And Sakura liked it.

“Sasuke-kun,” her voice was strung tight and breathy and Sasuke drew in a sharp breath at the way she said his name, his eyes widening slightly. “Kiss me.”  
Sasuke didn’t hesitate. He leaned down, capturing her lips as his arm swept around her waist, hauling her against him. Sakura kissed him back greedily, her arm going around his shoulders so that there was no part of them that wasn’t touching. Every part lined up perfectly. And Sakura _felt_ him press against her. Felt how much he wanted her. It made her feel heady with need and she moaned, tightening her arm around him. Sasuke gasped into her mouth when her hips pressed against him. “Fuck, Sakura.” He whispered, his teeth dragging over her swollen bottom lip, drawing a small cry from her throat. Heat pooled low in her stomach and then slipped down between her thighs. And without embarrassment, Sakura knew she wanted to feel him there. She wanted him to touch her there.   
As if Sasuke could read her thoughts, he lifted her up, turning them around so he could press her back against her bedroom wall. And then he stilled all at once. Sasuke let out a curse, spinning away from her as he ran his hand through his hair roughly, frustration in every move.  
“Sasuke-kun?”  
“It’s only when I want this with you.” His seethed. “I can fight, eat, do _everything_.” He ranted. “But when this happens I forget.” He dropped down onto the bed, leaning his elbow on his thigh, his hair hiding his face from her in the darkness of the room. “I _forget_ it’s not there anymore.”   
Sakura realized what he was saying then. “Phantom limb?” she whispered.   
Sasuke said nothing but Sakura didn’t doubt she was correct. _It’s only when I want this with you._ Sasuke moved as if he had both arms when he got swept up with her. Sakura had noticed his hesitation before but she’d never imagined it was something like this.

But she should have.

So, Sakura did the only thing she could do. She needed to show him what he could make her feel. That everything he gave her was enough. That this was all she wanted.   
“Touch me,” her voice was a little shaky, uneven, but the need there was unmistakable.   
“Sakura,” there was a warning to his tone. A warning for her to stop. A warning that once again, his control would slip. But Sakura, despite that nerves shook her limbs ever so slightly, pulled on every ounce of confidence she could muster as she stepped forward, into the spot right between his knees. Her palms slipped onto his jaw as she tipped his head back to look up at her. And then she said it again. “Touch me, Sasuke-kun.”  
Sasuke’s lids slipped shut and Sakura could tell he was trying to find some kind of self-control. But when his eye opened red, Sakura knew he hadn’t found it.   
“Sakura.” His voice was a whisper against her skin, a whisper she felt _everywhere_. As if he had spoken the word against every part of her.  
He didn’t look away from her but Sakura felt his hand slip up from her hip to the sash around her waist. With two fingers, he unclipped the three buttons holding the sash up and it slipped from her easily, dropping to the floor at their feet. She felt Sasuke’s fingers on the tie of her shirt next and his Sharingan seemed to shine a little brighter the moment he gave the tie a tug, undoing the little knot effortlessly. Almost as if he willed it to do so, Sakura’s shirt parted for him, revealing a sliver of skin and the obvious white bindings around her chest. And still, he held her gaze in a way that had her shaking almost visibly.  
“Take it off.” Sasuke said gruffly, his voice tight.   
Sakura obeyed.  
With shaky fingers, she gripped the edges of her top and slipped it back down her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor behind her. Her breathing felt rushed and her chest seemed to rise and fall a little faster now. At her sides, Sakura’s hands clenched into fists as Sasuke’s fingertips slid over skin, over her ribs and higher still.  
“Are you cold?”  
Sakura knew he felt the goosebumps that covered her skin, but Sakura wasn’t cold. Not at all. She couldn’t find her voice, so she shook her head instead. A burning smell filled the room and then Sakura felt the scraping of her bindings against her nipples, that sensation alone almost brought a sound from her lips. But she swallowed it down. 

Then, for the first time in what felt like the best, most torturous moment of her life, Sasuke’s eyes slipped down, trailing over her skin where every nerve ending felt _alive_ with that desperate need to be touched. By him. Sasuke’s eyes slipped lower and lower. Stopping only when he reached a part of her he’d never seen before. Sasuke’s face gave nothing away in that moment but Sakura saw the muscles in his throat tighten. Sakura felt light and heavy at the same time, a rich smoky feeling clouding her mind. His hand squeezed her hip and then slid up her slide, fingers splaying over her ribs before finally, _finally_ , he cupped her breast, his palm slipping over her hardened peak. A sudden, breath moan escaped her lips and Sasuke’s eyes snapped up to her face, trapping her eyes once again. Sasuke watched her as he moved his hand, first cupping a squeezing before he lifted his hand slightly, teasing her nipple by just _barely_ touching it. Sakura felt strung too tight, her inhales audible rapid gasps as she pressed herself into his touch with every breath. When Sasuke’s hand slipped down, dragging her hardened peak between two fingers a strange, gravelly moan sounded from low her in throat and the sound of it made his Sharingan spin wildly. When his hand came back up, Sasuke took her nipple between his thumb and index finger, the touch almost…experimental. But the result? He squeezed and tugged and Sakura when felt her core tighten at the sensation her head fell back, a loud needy moan seemed to echo around the quiet room but the sound of it seemed to undo him. Sasuke pulled her to him roughly and Sakura tumbled into his lap, her movements tight and shaky as her hands came up to cup his face and her mouth slammed down on his shamelessly, kissing him with all the need rushing through her.   
Sakura gave his shirt a tug, “Off,” without giving him a change to react though, Sakura sat back and pulled it off of him, before leaning in to kiss him again. Without breaking away from her mouth, Sasuke flipped Sakura onto her back, and she arched up as he reached for him, her nipples scraping along his chest and Sasuke groaned at the feeling, his hips bucking down involuntarily. Sakura parted for him automatically, her thighs slipping around his waist and tugging him down against her.  
“Sasuke-kun,” she breathed against his mouth, about to say something. _What_? She wasn’t sure. That she wanted this? Wanted him? That she didn’t want to stop. That she wanted to feel him everywhere? Maybe she wanted to say all of that. But she didn’t get the chance.  
“Sakura, I-“ he choked out. “I can’t. We can’t. I don’t have-“  
Sakura’s eyes snapped open immediately. “Oh, fuck.”  
She knew what he was referring to. Condoms. She sure as hell didn’t have any and while there were various methods of birth control available, Sakura…had never needed any.   
When she opened her eyes, Sasuke was staring down at her and she could see the war going on inside of him. Sasuke wanted this just as much as she wanted it and she knew that if she told him not to stop, he wouldn’t. But they couldn’t. He was right, as much as she didn’t feel like admitting it. Not like this.  
Sakura let out a heavy sigh. “Fuck.” She said again.  
That was the only confirmation Sasuke needed. He rolled off of her, lying down in the spot next to her. Sakura turned her head towards him and she could see the length of him, his need for her still very evident in his pants. It was almost enough for her to roll on top of him and see exactly where this would go. But she didn’t. Sasuke glanced at her and swore under his breath. From somewhere next to him he grabbed his shirt and tossed it onto her stomach.  
Sakura glanced down at it, eyes wide. The Uchiha emblem visible between the folds of the shirt.  
“Put that on.” He said in that usual demanding way.  
Sakura’s throat suddenly felt dry. “…Are you sure?”  
Sasuke glanced at her. “Hn. Why wouldn’t I be?”  
Sakura sat up, very aware that Sasuke was watching every move as she stuck her head into the shirt and pulled it on.   
When she looked back at Sasuke his eyes were moving over her, something akin to a mixture of shock and…awe on his face. Sakura’s breath caught as she stared at him.  
But then, he cleared his throat and sat up, moving to the edge of the bed. Wordlessly Sakura watched him, her heart in her throat. Sasuke stood and before he could take a step, Sakura grabbed his wrist.   
“Don’t go.”  
“Sakura-“  
Sakura’s took his hand instead, pulling him back towards her gently. “Please. Sleep in here. With me.”  
She could see the hesitation in his eyes. “We won’t do _that_.” She said quickly, cheeks flushing. “Just to…sleep. I promise.”  
When Sasuke said nothing, Sakura gave him another tug and he sighed, stepping back towards the bed. Sakura grinned and pulled the covers aside, crawling in and tapping the spot beside her. Sasuke shook his head, coming around the bed and getting in as well.

It was strange. Strange how somehow you never realized just how tired you were until your head hit the pillow. It didn’t take long for them. Sakura had turned onto her side, still very aware of the Uchiha crest on her back. Neither of them had spoken but Sasuke had turned his head to her, his Sharingan had faded by then, but his eyes traced over her face, as if he was committing the way she looked in that moment to memory. She knew the moment he was being dragged under by sleep, his eyes seemed to droop and he blinked once, twice and then his eyes didn’t open again. His chest lifted with heavy breaths and once again he looked…peaceful to her. Beautiful, even in this way.   
It made her heart ache.   
He was leaving tomorrow. Without her.   
“I love you…” she breathed. Sasuke didn’t hear her. She knew he was asleep and when that familiar heaviness settled over her, she allowed sleep to claim her as well.

x-x-x-x-

It was a dream. It had to be. Sakura felt a hand against her cheek, trailing over her cheekbone, fingers brushing her lips, but she couldn’t open her eyes. Something teased at the edges of her consciousness. Just of out of reach. _Sasuke-kun_.  
“I’ll see you soon.” He seemed to say. “I…- take care of yourself, Sakura.”  
Sakura mumbled something, she wasn’t sure what but it made his fingers twitch into the skin of her cheek.   
“Sakura...”  
Two fingers pressed against her forehead and then slipped down her nose and then…he was gone.

x-x-x-x-

When Sakura woke up Sasuke was gone. She wasn’t surprised since it was well into the morning but his absence _hurt_. She knew it – what she’d experience earlier – couldn’t have been a dream. Her hand reached up to her forehead touching the spot she knew he would have touched as tears swam in her eyes. Luckily she managed to suppress them as she stood, trailing out of the bedroom and into the living room. It was strange, how her apartment seemed suddenly emptier without him there. Sakura had lived her for months without him and now…  
In the corner of her eye, something on the kitchen counter caught her eye and Sakura stopped, turning to look at it. A box was purposefully placed there – when, she didn’t know, but it definitely had not been there the night before. Feeling dumbfounded, Sakura didn’t move for a long time. She blinked rapidly, forcing her feet to move, to close to space. There was nothing special about the box. It was a simply white in colour. No ribbon or decorations of any kind. Still a little confused, Sakura reached over, lifting the box from the counter and pulling the lid from the box. She was so shocked that she nearly dropped it. Inside the box lay two silver… _bangles_?  
Sakura looked down at the counter. There was a note there. A small piece of paper. Folded perfectly in half. Sakura couldn’t breathe as she set the box done and her hands shook as she lifted the note and unfolded it carefully.  
She knew the handwriting immediately. _His familiar handwriting_. Sakura’s eyes moved over the note again and again until her eyes became too blurry to make out the words anymore. A little hiccup left her throat as the note dropped from her fingers and she brought her hands up to cover her mouth as her shoulders shook and her tears finally sprang free, running down her cheeks. Her heart aching silently in a way she couldn’t quite explain. Sakura cried softly, bent over the counter. She didn’t know if she was happy or sad in those moments, but Sakura knew that Sasuke never did anything without purpose. Sakura lifted the note again with both hands, fingers pressing into the paper as she read it again.

_Itsumo arigatou._

x-x-x-x-

Just a few things I wanted to clear up! Sakura’s mother. While watching the anime I didn’t necessarily hate her but I didn’t like the way she treated Sakura either. But then in Sasuke Retsuden, Sakura left Sarada with IRUKA instead of her own family. That, to me, really says a lot about her relationship with them.

Also, the itsumo arigato is kind of significant because in Japan, saying thank you to someone you care about has a different meaning than saying it to a friend…

ALSO, I made a playlist of songs I listen to while writing certain scenes / chapters.  
It’s on Youtube. Just search for Zana-Lee and filter by playlists. It’s called:  
Zana-Lee ~ Sasusaku ~ I Wait

Thanks so much for reading and sorry again about the italics!!

Here’s a teaser from the next chapter, Familiar:

_“Of course I do! Stop changing the subject.”  
“I wasn’t aware we had one.” Sasuke threw back, clearly uninterested.   
“Sa-ku-ra-chaaan.”   
Sasuke sighed heavily. “Relentless idiot.”  
Naruto ignored that. “So?”  
“So what?”  
“Have you?”  
Sasuke narrowed his eyes. “Have I what?”  
“Have you and Sakura-chan…you know?”_


	17. Control

I Wait

Chapter 17 – Control

**“The house was awake, with shadows and monsters,  
The hallways, they echoed and groaned.”**

“Sakuraaaa.” A familiar sing-song voice called and Sakura nearly cursed, stopping in her tracks. She forced herself to turn and smile widely at Ino who was leaning against a wall, arms folded across her chest, knowing smile on her lips.  
“Well, hello there.”  
“Hello, Ino.” Sakura had been avoiding Ino all day. She had been on her way to the hospital to meet with Tsunade but she instinctively knew that Ino would seek her out the moment she returned to the village to drag any and all information about her time away with Sasuke out of her. Sakura…wasn’t ready for that. Sasuke had just left hours ago and his absence was still too fresh for Sakura to even begin to acknowledge it. But the truth was, she also hadn’t even been able to process anything. Starting with…everything that had gone down with Sasuke. Were they…together? Was Sasuke her _boyfriend_?   
Boyfriend.  
Sakura wasn’t sure that was the word she would use. As a girl? That was all she’d ever wanted. Dreamed of. Now, she wasn’t sure the word was…adequate or strong enough for what she felt for Sasuke. For what was between them.  
And Sakura wasn’t sure she could explain that to Ino, or that Ino would understand.  
The blonde stepped away from the wall, those light blue eyes immediately zeroing in on Sakura’s wrists. “What’s this?” she asked, surprise evident. “You’ve never been a jewellery person.”  
“I’m…not.” Sakura admitted, although she wasn’t sure now, since she’d wasted no time putting the gift on…and she had to admit that she liked the way it looked on her.  
Ino’s eyebrows lifted. “You’re not, hmm?” she took Sakura’s hands, lifting them she so could get a better look, holding on despite Sakura trying to pull away.   
“Must be something _really_ special for you to decide to wear them.” Sakura could tell Ino had meant it as a joke but she couldn’t stop the way her cheeks warmed. “Yeah, I guess they are.”  
Ino’s jaw dropped in disbelief. “ _No._ ”  
Sakura shrugged, vulnerability suddenly clear in her eyes. “Yes.”  
Ino’s eyes went from the bracelets to Sakura’s face and back again. “Sasuke-kun?”  
Sakura inhaled a shaky breath, her fingers tightening on Ino’s hand. “He…yes.”  
Ino squeezed Sakura’s hands back, her eyes serious – all joking pushed aside now. “Are you heading to the hospital?”  
Sakura nodded.   
“I’ll walk with you.”  
And as they walked closely together, Sakura began to tell Ino – leaving out all the…naughty bits. She told her about how things between her and Sasuke had been different the moment he stepped into her apartment when he’d returned from his travels. Had it been the way he looked at her? Maybe. But things had changed unmistakably during their travels. The little chats, the intense talks. Sakura knew fighting together took a certain level of trust – to put your life in your teammate’s hands, to know that they would have your back and that you would have theirs. But that…had never been a problem with them. Sasuke had trusted her from the very beginning. And the longer they travelled together the more evident that became.   
“So, wait, you guys haven’t even kissed yet but he gave you these bangles?” Ino asked when they neared the hospital.  
Sakura’s mouth snapped shut. Of course Ino would ask. There was no way that she wouldn’t.   
At her silence, Ino gasped, her eyes growing wide. “You _have!”  
_ “I- We…” Sakura sighed, “Yes. A few times.”  
Ino jumped into the spot in front of Sakura. “Why would you hide that…” Ino shot Sakura a knowing look, “….Unless!”  
Sakura’s cheeks flamed almost immediately. “ _No!_ I-“  
“No, what? Hmm, Sakura?” Ino asked, tilting her head to the side and smirking wisely. “You don’t have to hide it from me. Even Sai and I-“  
Sakura closed her eyes. “Please stop.”  
“I mean,” Ino gave a giggle, still walking backwards with Sakura. “It was Sai’s idea. Can you believe that?”  
Sakura groaned. “I _seriously_ don’t want to hear about this.”  
Luckily, they’d reached the hospital and Sakura stepped around Ino, but the blonde grabbed on to Sakura’s elbow, spinning her back around.   
“Sakura, let me know what happens with these tests okay?”  
Sakura blinked, surprised and then nodded once. “I will.”  
Ino gave Sakura a small, reassuring smile. “And when you’re ready to talk about what happened to you, I’ll be there.”  
Emotion swelled up in Sakura’s heart and she turned away sharply, causing Ino’s arm to fall away but neither of them moved.   
“I…thank you. I will.”  
And then Sakura hurried up to the doors, leaving Ino behind.  
  
  


x-x-x-x-

Sasuke had…forgotten (more like suppressed) how much Naruto just _talked._ Or maybe he’d become a bit spoiled in travelling with _her_ for the last few months. There had been chatter from her but it hadn’t bothered him. Not like this. If Sasuke clenched his jaw any harder he would probably break something. The day started with Naruto asking questions about the mission – which was fine. Sasuke explained and answered everything he could as they headed towards Ame, where Shinichi had supposedly laid a trap out. Then Naruto talked about Hinata and everyone else, all except _her._ Sasuke knew Naruto was purposefully avoiding the subject and was planning to spring it on him when Naruto knew he would get answers. Not that Sasuke was planning to give him any, but he was thankful – it helped him. Sasuke had been keeping his thoughts carefully clear so he wouldn’t think about the night before….or right before he left. So far, Sasuke had managed to use Naruto’s incessant blabbering to distract him, but he’d caught himself slipping more than once as the day dragged on. Even by something as simple as the color green…or a certain shade of pink dress in a shop as they passed it. Naruto noticed the slip up but he turned his head away to hide his grin. Sasuke sighed sharply. The pink _had_ been a perfect match, though. Her hair had been so…soft when he’d touched it in the early morning. His fingers still ached with the memory of the feeling of her skin as he trailed over her cheek. Ached to touch her again.   
_Sasuke-kun._  
She’d mumbled his name in that sleepy way as if despite being asleep, she’d instinctively known he was touching her.   
_I love you so much._  
Sasuke closed his eyes. His breath got stuck in his chest, exactly as it had when she’d said that to him, so clearly as if she’d been awake. But she was sleeping. Sasuke _knew_ that. And yet. The reply had been on the tip of his tongue. So, so damn close to saying it. To laying all of his cards on the table, finally. To getting it off of his chest.   
In that moment, Sasuke had wanted to tell her. Tell her the extent of his feelings once and for all. But – he couldn’t. He couldn’t say it when he still held on to that fear.

The fear of losing her.

The fear of accepting what he felt and still not being able to do anything for her.

He wondered if she would write to him – to them. About the results of the tests Tsunade would run.

He…he hoped she would.

x-x-x-x-

“So…then what does this mean? Can I re-join the mission?”   
Tsunade shook her head. “I need more time to analyse the results.” At the tightening of Sakura’s lips, Tsunade narrowed her eyes. “I know you want me to just…sign you off and allow you to go. I hope you understand why I can’t just do that.”  
Reluctantly, Sakura nodded. “I know…I just…”  
“I understand,” Tsunade said, her voice almost soft.   
“Is there something you’re worried about, Tsunade-sama?”  
Tsunade sat back, waving Sakura off. “Let me focus on that. Go on now, go bother Kakashi.”  
Sakura hesitated. She knew Tsunade was hiding something from her, but her shisou had basically dismissed her. Sakura stood, not missing the way Tsunade’s brown eyes went to the bangles on her wrists. Tsunade said nothing, but her brows rose up on her forehead. Sakura turned, hurrying out before Tsunade could bombard her with questions too.   
  


The afternoon air was cold and Sakura snuggled into her thick jacket as she walked over to the Hokage Tower to, as Tsunade put it, bother Kakashi.  
The physicals and tests had come back clear. For the most part. Some healing needed to occur but would happen over time. It was nothing that would keep her from the mission – at least according to Sakura. So why did Tsunade want more time? Sakura tried not to worry, but she was also eager to get back to the mission. She just wanted Tsunade to give her the all clear already, but Sakura knew there was no way that Tsunade would give that unless she was a hundred percent sure that Sakura was fine. There would be no bribing her with sake this time.

Sakura arrived at Kakashi’s office and knocked twice before entering. Kakashi and Shikamaru fell silent as she stepped inside, closing the door behind her. The quick look they shared told her exactly what she needed to know – she’d arrived at the perfect time. They were discussing the Ryuketsu gang. Sakura narrowed her eyes as she approached them and she heard Kakashi heave a deep sigh.  
“Sakura? All done with tests for today?” Kakashi asked and Sakura smiled at him where he was seated behind the desk, humming an affirmative.   
“Tsunade-sama is just looking into the test results, but I’ll be good to go in a few days.” She told him pointedly and Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.   
“And,” Sakura went on, smiling brightly, “I thought it would be a good idea for me to support Sasuke-kun and Naruto from here by finding leads and more information for them.”  
Shikamaru opened his mouth but Sakura shot him a sharp look and he – wisely – shut his mouth, muttering something about women being troublesome that Sakura chose to ignore.  
Kakashi sighed again, giving a shake of his head. “Do what you want.” He waved a hand at Shikamaru to continue.   
“Riiight.” Shikamaru said. “As I was saying. We’ve been receiving reports from some of our underground contacts. Other gangs have gotten wind of what the Ryuketsu gang has been up to and have started to mobilize their members.”  
“To what end?” Kakashi asked.  
“Calculated guess? It wouldn’t be to join them. The Ryuketsu gang is getting too big. The other gangs don’t like that, and after hearing about what exactly the Ryuketsu gang has been up to with some ‘all-powerful’ artificats – it has to be a play for power.”  
Sakura shifted uneasily. “This…can’t be good. Nothing good can come from these gangs pushing the Ryuketsu into a corner.” Sakura was sure Shinichi wouldn’t like that and the consequences? She didn’t even want to think about it. But she knew they needed to stop them soon.  
“I agree. For now, we wait for word from Naruto and Sasuke. They should’ve already reached Ame by now. Whatever they find will be able to help us decide how to proceed.”  
Kakashi turned to Sakura. “Since the Ryuketsu gang has been confirmed to be linked to Ōtsutsuki Kaguya, any information on them as been classified and moved to the intelligence building.” Kakashi opened a drawer and took out a paper with his official seal on it, clearly having been prepared in advance. “This will grant you clearance.”  
Sakura took it. “Thank you, Kakashi-sensei.”  
Despite coming here ready to fight him, Kakashi had relented to her “request” quite easily, as if he had expected it. Perhaps had even been waiting for her.   
Kakashi’s eyes closed in a way that Sakura knew meant he was smiling. Sakura was about the smile back when Kakashi noticed the bracelet on her arm when she pulled the paper back.  
“Gift from Sasuke, hm?”  
Sakura made a surprised sound, the paper nearly slipping from her fingers as her entire face seemed to beat with heat.  
“I can’t believe it,” Shikamaru said as Kakashi huffed a laugh and Sakura really wished she could just punch them both. Instead she glared at them both, turning of her heel and marching towards the door.  
“Oh, and Sakura?” Kakashi called and Sakura looked at him over her shoulder.  
“The seal should also give you access to the archives, you might find some…useful information there too.”  
  


x-x-x-x-

Naruto was just…standing there. Staring up at one of the buildings. They’d split up upon entering Ame to see what information they could find before rendezvousing back at the centre of the village. Ame…was not as Sasuke expected. The village was rundown and the population was severely lacking, almost as if the villagers were just taking their most important belongings and never returning.   
Sasuke had known that Ame had been Akatsuki’s headquarters for a time but he tried not to think of Itachi and the places he might have been or what he’d had to endure as part of the group. Sometimes that was easier said than done. Had Itachi walked these streets? Seen these exact things with his eyes? A hollow ache spread through his chest and he knew he should’ve stopped his thoughts a while ago – so, when he found Naruto just standing there, staring up at the highest tower in Ame, rain pelting down on his face, it took Sasuke a moment to pull himself out of his own head. To realize. There was an intensity in Naruto’s face – one he rarely showed to the outside world. And Sasuke knew why.   
This was where Jiraiya died.  
For a moment, Sasuke saw beyond that intense look to the deep pain in Naruto’s blue eyes…and Sasuke’s chest tightened in response. It was hard for him – seeing Naruto like that and _knowing_ how deeply that pain ran. Because he knew that type of loss himself. Still felt the effects of it every day.  
Sasuke stilled in place. Every day? _No_. That wasn’t true. Not anymore. He tried to think of his last nightmare, of the last time he’d woken up in the middle of the night. Had it been the night Sakura had woken him up weeks ago? The thought was startling. The nightmares had become a constant in his life ever since the night of the massacre. There were times during his genin days when they’d lessened but they never completely went away and then…when he left, the nightmares once again became part of his lift but then the massacre wasn’t the only thing that plagued him. After the war…it had been _everything._ Every night his subconscious had surprised him whether it was Itachi, the massacre, days with Orochimaru or the day he almost…killed Sakura. On and on it went. An endless loop. And he’d endured it. And finally, during his travels, began to accept it. He’d begun to accept that he was fucked up and that this was his future. At some point, he’d felt a certain peace. He knew what it was. He knew what had brought him that peace. He knew that seeking more of it had led him back to Konoha. And he had found it.   
  


And he wished she was there with them.

Because Sakura would know what to say – to do – for Naruto….and she would take one look at Sasuke and _know_ something was off. Something was wrong. He swallowed thickly, reaching into his cloak, his fingers gripping little pieces of paper in his pocket. Sasuke looked down at the notes. He’d kept them all, without allowing himself to questioning why he’d done so. Careful to keep them out of the rain, Sasuke read the top one. It was the most recent one she’d sent to him, just a few months ago – during the summer festival in Konoha. _The view is still incredibly beautiful, Sasuke-kun._  
Sasuke remembered that night. The flowers in her hair, the dress she wore. At the time, he had no idea why he’d opened up to her and told her about his family. He hadn’t spoken about them in years at that point but he’d told Sakura. The fireworks had splashed multi-coloured lights across her soft looking skin and he’d found himself watching the reflection more than the sky that night.   
“Sasuke?”  
Naruto was right in front of him and Sasuke tensed, shoving the notes back into his pocket. It was too late though – Naruto had already seen them and a fierce look overtook him then.  
“Just tell her.”   
“Don’t-“  
“Sasuke. I get it. I do. But this,” he gestured around him, his voice breaking slightly. “This is the past.”  
He’d known what Sasuke must have been thinking about, being here in Ame. Sasuke drew in a ragged breath, trying to pull away but Naruto grabbed his shoulders, keeping him there. “You know why you kept those, right? Because Sakura-chan makes you happy.” His eyes seemed focussed on something behind Sasuke, there was a slight frown to his brows, and Sasuke knew he was thinking of Hinata. Sasuke also knew exactly what he meant. The pain they’d grown up with. The pain they’d become so accustomed to…was the past. It had to be.  
Naruto cleared his throat. “So talk to her, man.”   
Naruto pushed away, turning his back to Sasuke and Sasuke knew when he turned around again that seriousness would be gone. Naruto was good at that – finding the positive, staying out of the darkness.

It was something Sasuke had never been good at. So, instead he focussed on what he could. The mission.

It had taken them checking several possible suspicious locations before anything panned out. Sasuke and Naruto had stepped into the building. The walls were long and stretched up so high it was impossible to see where it ended. Although it seemed to have been abandoned a long time ago, the pipes that lined the walls creaked and groaned and somewhere in the room there was a _drip, drip, drip_ of water. Their feet sloshed through the shallow water on the floor.  
And the further the walked into the dark, wide room, the more the hairs on the back of Sasuke’s necks stood on end.   
“Sasuke-“  
“Aa. I know.”  
The door they’d entered through slammed shut behind them and the pipes on the walls seemed the groan louder all the way up into the tall building, the sound echoing around the room. Sasuke’s eyes clashed with Naruto’s and they leapt away as enemies rained down from above.

x-x-x-x-

The information Konoha had collected about missing shinobi and the Ryuketsu gang was more than Sakura had hoped for, but unfortunately it would take her a while to get through. As much as Sakura wanted to start with the missing shinobi…she knew that was not the direction the mission was going into anymore. Right now the priority was finding the connection between the Gingko Foundation and the Ryuketsu gang. After Sakura had sent the shipping manifest to Kakashi and explained to him what Inari had told them, Shikamaru had arranged for all the information they had on this foundation to be reconciled with the information on the Ryuketsu. Despite knowing what she needed to do, Sakura reached for the missing shinobi file first. It was thick and filled with various   
shinobi ID pages and Sakura braced herself, paging through them but there was nothing she could have done to prepare herself. It was only the third page but the image was unmistakably him. Sakura’s hands shook as they hovered over the page. _Thirteen._ He’d only been thirteen. She thought of how pale his skin was when she’d fallen to her knees next to him, desperate to save him in that cave. She knew she shouldn’t. Sakura knew she should look away. But she couldn’t. An invisible hand pushed down on her chest, making it hard to suck in air as she stared at his face, the happy smile tipping his lips up. And while she couldn’t tear her eyes away from the image, the scene in the cave played over and over in her head. The smell, the explosive tags, Sasuke’s arm going around her waist – pulling her away, shielding her. The image blurred and Sakura bit down on her lip. She should be stronger than this. She should be able to handle this. But it was different now – now that she felt removed from the situation. In the moment, she’d had to lock it away in that dark room in her mind.  
Sakura took a deep breath, squeezing her eyes shut and forcing herself to get it together. Steeling herself, she lifted the paper and set it aside before continuing and he wasn’t the last one she removed. One by one she pulled the faces she recognized. The faces of the kids – no, the shinobi – who wouldn’t be returning home. The genin from the tunnels – all of them – had gone missing from the Hidden Grass Village. Sakura set them aside too, having finally reached the last of the IDs, she moved on. Sakura found a map, setting it up on the wall and finding some pins. She marked the areas of known Ryuketsu hideouts and any areas they’d come across gang members or anyone connected to the gang, color-coordinating each category. She also marked any suspect or investigated areas before returning to the pile of shinobi IDs that she’d been unable to recognize, pinning their last known locations. Sakura _knew_ she needed to start investigating the Gingko Foundation. She knew that. And yet…her hand drifted to the file on the Ryuketsu gang instead. Unwilling to give up on those who were still missing…or those that had died. Sakura mulled over the information, taking note of where the Ryuketsu gang had been most active and marking each location on the map – including Inari’s village and the smaller villages surrounding it.   
Slowly, the map was starting to make more sense. Opening up more areas for investigation. Sakura had no doubt that since this now involved Kaguya, Kakashi would want to send out ANBU teams to investigate these locations, but Naruto and Sasuke – and hopefully Sakura soon as well – would be focussing on finding Shinichi.  
“Sakura-san!”   
Sakura looked up from where she was leaning back against the table, staring up at the map. Shikamaru’s assistant. Was he Shikamaru’s assistant? Sakura had a hard time remembering, but at least this time she remembered this name.  
“Good afternoon, Yurito-san.”  
He blinked in surprise. “Oh, Sakura-san, it’s actually past midnight. The Hokage asked me to check on you.”  
“Ah,” Sakura gave an uncomfortable laugh. Since the archives were underground, telling time had become a bit difficult.   
“Do you have anything you need assistance with? I’d be more than happy to help.”  
Sakura stared at him for a moment and then she made her decision. She grabbed the IDs she’d set aside and handed them over to him.   
“These genin have been killed in action, please…ask Kakashi-sensei if we can let their villages know.”  
Since the mission was still top secret, Sakura wasn’t sure that Kakashi would agree yet.   
Yurito took the papers eagerly and gave a small smile. “Yes, Sakura-san. Of course.”  
“You’re not going home yet?”  
Yurito shook his head. “No, I have some papers to organize for the Hokage before a meeting in the morning. And while we’re still waiting for the information from Ame, it’s better to get everything else in order.”  
Sakura froze. “The information from Ame hasn’t come through yet? From Naruto and Sasuke-kun?”  
“That’s what I hear.” Yurito said, turning and Sakura fell into step beside him. “The Hokage is getting a bit impatient himself.”  
“What the hell are they doing?” Sakura snapped, more to herself than Yurito.  
“Perhaps they ran into some trouble?” he held the door open for Sakura and she stepped out into the night.  
“Those two?” she shook her head. “I doubt it.”  
Sakura broke off from him not long after, heading back to her apartment. She wasn’t worried about them. Not exactly. She knew instinctively that they would be fine. But…perhaps it was jealousy. She wanted to be out there with them. _Despite it only having been one day_ …, Sakura thought as she unlocked the door to her apartment, it was much harder than she thought.  
  


x-x-x-x-

“Naruto,” Sasuke ground out, slashing out with his sword. “There’s no end to them.”  
Naruto created several more Kage Bunshin and sent them into the fray.   
They’d been lucky to have found the place Shinichi had set up the trap. If this could be called luck. Sasuke wasn’t sure what these things were, but Naruto had referred to them as ‘chakra eating little monsters’. Which had been pretty accurate. At the time. Unfortunately, they’d grown significantly. And they just kept coming. It was strange – his eyes told him they were living beings – that and the fact that they kept growing and growing but…it was the way they moved, in that strange, almost automated way that contradicted his observations.  
“This is fun, isn’t it?” Naruto said, creating a few more Kage Bunshin. They rushed past him immediately, slamming into the sea of enemies.  
Sasuke grunted shooting a glance towards Naruto. “What?”  
Sasuke dipped low, shoving his chidori charged sword into the chest of the monster closest to him. It made no sound, but its body shook violently before falling back, hitting the shallow water at their feet.  
“This. Us. Together again. Like the old days.”  
Sasuke scoffed. He wasn’t going to admit anything. But Naruto wasn’t totally wrong.  
“Or _maybe_ you just missed Team 7 as a whole because Sakura-chan was on it.” Naruto winked, jumping up and delivering a spinning kick and knocking three more of those monsters down.  
“ _Shut up_ , usuratonkachi.”  
Naruto just grinned, slamming is palm into one of the monsters and sending it flying, knocking several more down on its way. Not that it made a difference. They’d made no dent. The ones they managed to take out also seemed to…resuscitate after a few minutes, re-joining the fight even if they had to drag themselves forward.  
“Uh, Sasuke, how about a little fire?”   
Sasuke lifted an eyebrow. “I thought you were having fun?”  
Naruto threw an unimpressed look at him. “Fine,” he grumbled, leaping up into the air. Sasuke could see the charka rushing to his palm.  
“Odama Rasengan!” Naruto shoved the large Rasengan down at the enemies, destroying some – knocking others away.   
Before the Rasengan even faded, Sasuke pushed chakra to his eye, activating his Mangekyou and targeting the remaining enemies. “Amaterasu.”  
Naruto gave a yelp, skidding out of the way. “ _Fuck!_ You almost hit me!”   
Sasuke closed his eyes, sheathing his sword before wiping at the blood on his cheek. “Hn,” he scoffed. “No, I didn’t.”  
Naruto grumbled under his breath but Sasuke ignored him, moving forward towards the one enemy he’d left untouched by the black flames.   
He pulled a scroll from underneath his cloak, unrolling it on it on the floor. Right in the middle it had the symbol for ‘seal’ and Sasuke grabbed what was left of the thing and dragged it onto the scroll, sealing it away.  
“We need to report to Kakashi.”  
Naruto stretched out. “Sure. But can we get something to eat first? I’m starving.”  
“…Aa.” Sasuke was actually quite hungry himself now that Naruto mentioned it. “As long as it’s not ramen.”

x-x-x-x-

Sakura had finally opened the files on the Gingko Foundation. And although she had yet to find any useful information, she didn’t skip anything. The devil was always in the smallest of details. It turned out that the Gingko Foundation had been established ten years before the war even started. For some reason Sakura had imagined Shinichi younger when she thought of him. According to public knowledge, the founder of the Gingko Foundation was a man named Ikeda Sato, the only image Sakura could find of him was a black and white photo, taken about three years ago. Apparently the Gingko Foundation had been at the forefront of the rebuilding efforts after then end of the war. Sakura made a quick note, sticking it on top of the photo before setting it aside. ‘ _Fake name or figurehead?’  
_ But Sakura looked back at the photo, picking it up again. Was this Shinichi, then? There was nothing remarkable of the profile shot. A full body image would have been able to give more information away but unfortunately _Ikeda Sato_ was an elusive man. The Gingko Foundation had been hired by many countries but this expansion project for the Hidden Rock would be their biggest work to date. Sakura knew that Kakashi had sent some information regarding the mission on to the Tsuchikage and they were waiting for a reply. It wasn’t unusual for gangs to have legitimate business fronts. Front organizations had many uses – laundering money, keeping illegal activities out of the public eye but the Gingko Foundation was very high profile. That was what was so unusual. Fronts usually weren’t this well-known by everyone. So what was it? It could have been to take suspicion off of them but Sakura’s gut told her it was something _more._ Shinichi was anything but stupid.   
“So you’ve realized it too.”   
Sakura looked up. Shikamaru was leaning against the doorframe, scroll in hand.  
“The relation between the Ryuketsu gang and the Gingko Foundation is too obvious.”  
Sakura nodded. “While they weren’t exactly announcing it to everyone, the evidence there in undeniable.”  
Shikamaru came closer, leaning against the desk. “So? What’s your theory?”  
Sakura leaned back in the chair, sighing slightly as she rubbed at her brow. “Maybe the Gingko Foundation’s popularity and the movings of the Ryuketsu were all to keep their involvement with…whatever it is Sasuke-kun and I found in those tunnels a secret?”  
Shikmaru nodded. “Yeah, I considered that. It’s very possible.”  
“But?” Sakura pressed. “You have another theory.”  
“There’s no evidence to back it up. Not yet anyway.” Shikamaru shrugged. “I guess it’s a feeling.”  
Sakura nearly scoffed. Everyone would choose Shikamaru’s feelings over facts any day.   
“I think both the Ryuketsu gang and the Gingko Foundation are decoys for something else.”  
Sakura blinked up at him. “A third organization?”  
“Exactly.”   
“Something more closely involved with Kaguya?”  
“That’s my theory anyway.”  
Sakura glanced back at the files spread out on the table. “I’ve been trying to find any information on the Gingko Foundation but there’s nothing.”  
“It’s like they just didn’t exist before the war.”  
Sakura grabbed the photo of Ikeda again. “But he did. Maybe under a different name.”  
“Shinichi.” Shikamaru said. “I’ve asked the sketch artist to render possibilities of what he looked like when he was younger. We have to have some record of him somewhere. Men like him tend to have…a history.” He pushed himself up. “Anyway, that’s not why I came here. Firstly, we received word from Naruto and Sasuke.”  
Sakura sat up immediately. “What happened?”  
“The found the trap Shinichi set. Sasuke sent this.” He held up the scroll. “Whatever this is attacked them. He managed to seal it away so we could look into it.”  
It was strange how her mind immediately conjured him up, imaging him doing just that – his hand clutching the scroll – fingers forming the seal.   
“Kakashi is sending them towards Iwa to meet with the Tsuchikage in secret.”  
“Makes sense. We can’t have Shinichi aware of their movements at all.” Tipping him off now would ruin any chance they had at information.  
Shikamaru nodded, his keen eyes watching Sakura. “And Tsunade is summoning you to the hospital.”  
Sakura’s heart sunk low in her chest. Had Tsunade found something? She’d attempted to keep busy – to not think about the possibilities. But there was no avoiding it now.  
“Thanks Shikamaru.” She forced a smile. “I’ll head there immediately.”  
  


x-x-x-x-

It was ramen. Of course it fucking was. Apparently being hungry and hungry for ramen was two different things for Naruto. They’d travelled all night to find a place that served ramen – at least a place Naruto approved of. If Sasuke had to hear ‘nah, not this one,’ one more time – he refused to be held responsible for his actions.  
The restaurant Naruto _finally_ decided on was large but quiet because – who the hell had ramen for breakfast?  
“ _Soooo_.” Naruto began and Sasuke already knew he wasn’t going to like this.  
“What do you want, Naruto?”   
“Whoa,” Naruto put his hands up. “What’s with the hostility? Are you hangry?”  
Sasuke rubbed at his temple, trying to call on every ounce of patience he possessed, which wasn’t a lot to begin with.   
“I wonder what Sakura-chan is doing right now?” Naruto asked, an innocent look on his face.  
“Who knows.” Sasuke said shortly, returning his eyes to the menu.  
“You know, I never asked about what happened between you two at that hot spring.”  
“Good,” Sasuke threw back, “I wasn’t going to tell you anyway.”  
Naruto opened his mouth to say something else but the waitress stopped by then. Her face beet red as she looked between them, stuttering her way through taking the order before scampering away.   
“ _Anyway,_ ” Naruto stared after her with a concerned look. He probably had no idea what that was about. _Oblivious idiot¸_ Sasuke thought, shaking his head.  
“Did you take my advice?”  
Sasuke glanced up at him. “If it was advice from you probably not.”  
Naruto rolled his eyes. “Have you kiss her yet?”  
Sasuke didn’t even bother answering and Naruto grinned. “Okay, okay – making progress.”  
“Whatever.”  
Sasuke wasn’t about to tell Naruto he’d kissed Sakura several times…and even done more than kissing. And that he wanted to do more still. That last night he’d seen her – as much as he denied thinking about it, was still fresh in his mind. He’d known what she was doing when she’d told him to touch her – to undress her. It had been for _him._ The moment he had that outburst about his arm, Sakura had known exactly what to do to show him it was enough. That he was. Sasuke could still see her in his mind. Standing in front of him. The sight of her was something he hadn’t expected. Yes, he had imagined it many times. What she looked like. What touching her would feel like. But the reality paled in comparison. _Fuck._ He wanted to touch every inch of her skin. He wanted to taste it. He’d had to stop himself several times from leaning forward and taking her nipple into his mouth.   
Sasuke shifted in his seat now and sighed sharply. “Can you talk about anything other than Sakura?” he snapped.  
Naruto’s brows lifted and then he grinned slowly. “No.”  
“I’m going to strangle you.” Sasuke shook his head and turned, glaring out of the window.  
“So-“  
“You really have nothing else you’d rather talk about?”  
“Not right now. Stop changing the subject!”  
“I wasn’t aware we had one.” Sasuke closed his eyes, searching for patience again.   
“Sa-ku-ra-chaaan.”  
Sasuke sighed heavily. “Relentless idiot.”  
Naruto ignored that. “So?”  
“So what?”  
Naruto wiggled his eyebrows. “Have you?”  
Sasuke’s eyes narrowed dangerously. “Have I what?”  
“Have you and Sakura-chan….you know?”  
A kunai embedded itself next to Naruto’s head with such speed Naruto froze in his seat. It took him a long moment to react. He leapt to his feet. “What the fuck man!”  
“The next one won’t miss.”  
Naruto shook his head. “Okay, got it. No talking about Sakura-chan then,”  
There was ding as another kunai hit the same spot.   
“ _Fiiiine_!” Naruto snapped, “Please stop. They’re going to throw us out and I really want some ramen.”  
He grabbed both of the kunai and tossed them back at Sasuke who caught them with ease, his lips curving into a victorious smirk.  
  
  
x-x-x-x-

Ok, so yes, this chapter was supposed to be called Familiar what I had planned for that chapter is actually only going to take place in the next one xD

Anyway, here is a teaser:

_Sakura took a deep breath, her eyes going from Tsunade to Shizune and then back to her master. “You know that I can take care of myself and I know both of you trust me to know my limits. So, please. Promise me this won’t leave this room. That this will stay between us.”_  
“Sakura-“ Shizune began but Tsunade put a hand up to silence her. “Let Sakura finish.”  
The next words were hard to get out, but Sakura forced herself through them. “If you do…I’ll promise not to re-join the mission…unless there’s no other choice.”


	18. Familiar

I Wait

Chapter 18 – Familiar

**“We took a walk to the summit at night, you and I.  
To burn a hole in the old grip of the familiar, you and I.  
And the dark was opening wide, do or die.  
Under a mask of vermillion ruling eyes.”**

Sakura stepped in to Tsunade’s office and Shizune tensed up visibly where she stood next to the desk. Sakura’s eyes went to what was in her hands. Two lottery tickets. And from the look on her face it was clear that Tsunade had won.   
The fifth’s face gave nothing away as she stood and came around the desk. “Ah, Sakura. You’re here. I need you to assist me with a surgery.”  
Sakura hesitated, looking between the two of them. “…A surgery?” She was sure Tsunade had called her here to discuss whatever she’d been looking into regarding what had happened to Sakura.  
Tsunade cut her a sharp, narrow-eyed look as if she thought Sakura was complaining. Sakura balked under the glare. “O-Of course, Tsunade-sama.”  
Sakura shot one last concerned look towards Shizune before following Tsunade from the office. She didn’t ask about the lottery tickets. She knew what that undoubtedly meant and she was afraid of the answer. Tsunade didn’t volunteer any information either, not that Sakura expected her to say a word until she was ready. So, they wordlessly dressed into their operating room attire and headed in. The nurses were already waiting and the patient was unconscious on the table. Sakura stepped up, immediately assessing the situation. The shinobi had fallen on what appeared to be spikes – or more accurately been impaled on something. His torso was covered in various holes and it was clear he was in critical condition.  
Sakura knew exactly what needed to be done. Luckily there were two of them and that would help quicken the procedure.  
“Begin,” Tsunade said to her and Sakura’s head snapped up. _Wait a second…_ Tsunade had told her to _assist_ with a surgery but now it was clear now from the way Tsunade stood against the wall that she had intended for Sakura to do it on her own. There was no time to think too much about that or to second guess it. Sakura approached the patient and started the surgery immediately, starting at the most critical of spots and making her way around. Repairing and sealing one after the other. The hours dragged on but soon the patient’s vitals seemed to return to a stable condition and Sakura knew he would live. Sakura did a thorough check over the patient, making sure there were no other injuries – internal or external – and that everything was normal before she finally stepped away.   
“You did well.” Tsunade said and Sakura smiled. However, Tsunade knew this was the kind of surgery that Sakura could do in her sleep. It just consumed a lot of chakra over a large span of time. Sakura watched Tsunade’s back, a strange feeling swirling in her chest. _What is this about?_  
They stripped out of their scrubs and stepped out of the operating room and Tsunade gave a stretch.  
“I’m feeling like a quick sparring session. Join me.”  
Sakura’s jaw dropped. “Tsunade-sama….?” She wasn’t serious. Sakura had just spent nearly six hours in surgery. _Alone._  
Tsunade turned to Sakura, one blonde brow lifting in challenge. “What? Too tired, Sakura?”  
Sakura pursed her lips. Okay, so it turned it she _was_ being serious. It had been years since she’d trained with Tsunade and it was only because she knew that Tsunade was up to something that she agreed so easily. Or, agreed so soon. There was no way that Tsunade was _asking._  
“…Alright. Let’s do it.”  
Tsunade smiled. “Great.”

The training grounds were bathed in the orange glow and the temperature had dropped significantly. Sakura shrugged out of her jacket, setting it under a tree. The wind that blew over the clearing was icy cold and Sakura shivered, her arms going around herself as Tsunade waited, an indulgent look on her face. “Ready, Sakura?”  
Sakura gave a nod. “Yea-“ Tsunade was above her, heel stretched high. Sakura yelped, leaping back as it came down in front of her. The next hit came quickly but Sakura was ready, she knocked the blow away easily as she grabbed Tsunade’s wrist, bringing her leg up to deliver a kick to her master’s side. Tsunade flew to the left, flipping into her fall – only to come right back, striking out again and again with such speed that Sakura could only dodge the blows and wait for the perfect opening. The fifth pulled back slightly but Sakura saw it for what it was – a feint. She smirked, faking to the right before dropping down at the last possible second, sweeping her leg out and knocking Tsunade’s legs out from under her. Sakura drew her fist back as Tsunade was righting herself, seeing the attack coming at the last second and kicking away as Sakura’s fist hit the ground – cracking it open all around them. Tsunade attacked again but Sakura ducked underneath her arm and leapt back – her feet hit a tree and she used it to launch herself back at her master. Tsunade caught Sakura, spinning her around and letting her go. Sakura twisted in the air, pulling some shuriken from her pouch and letting them fly. The attack was dodged in a kick back, leaping away from the shuriken raining down on Tsunade’s position as Sakura’s feet hit the ground. Her breath was coming heavier now. The surgery had taken a lot out of her since it hadn’t just been healing. Reconstructing took a significant amount more chakra and since she was still healing from her encounter with Kogen and Yua, she was fading fast. Ignoring the stinging in her temples, Sakura rushed Tsunade again, jumping up from the ground and coming down, concentrating her chakra in her heel.  
Tsunade dodged to the side, shaking her head. “It’s about time we got serious, Sakura. Don’t you agree? You’re not training anymore.”  
Panting slightly, Sakura’s fists squeezed at her sides. “Fine. I won’t go easy on you anymore, Tsunade-sama.”  
  


x-x-x-x-

They’d received word from Kakashi about where the mission would take them next. The bird, however, had nothing from Sakura. Had Sasuke expected her to write? Maybe. At least to inform him about her condition. It had been two days, how could Tsunade not have an answer yet? Annoyed, Sasuke let out a breath. Was he worried about Sakura? Honestly, yes. As much as he tried not to think about it, the image of her unconscious in his arms still haunted him. So did the thought of her never waking up. It caused panic to swell up in his throat.  
“What’s wrong now?” Naruto asked, his feet kicking off from the branch as he leapt over to the next, throwing a frown in Sasuke’s direction.   
Sasuke debated whether or not to answer, he knew Naruto would pester him regardless. If he answered Naruto would just use it later on to remind him to talk to Sakura – and if he didn’t, Naruto would just be relentless until he did. There was really no good option here.  
“Oi, teme! Are you ignoring me now?”  
“Hn.”  
Naruto didn’t comment on that. “You’ve been kind of annoying since we received Kakashi-sensei’s letter, ya know.”  
Sasuke sighed again, “Get off of my case, Naruto.”  
“Do you not want to go to Iwa? Something there you want to avoid?”  
“No.”  
Naruto opened his mouth again but Sasuke stopped on the next branch and Naruto stopped on the next one over, turning back to Sasuke.  
“It’s about Sakura.”  
Naruto’s eyebrows shot up, a slow smile spreading on his face.   
“Shouldn’t we know by now?”  
That smile fell away just as quickly as it came.   
“Tsunade is supposed to be one of the best medical ninja in the world.” Sasuke said, his frustration evident.   
“I…” Naruto began, “When you teleported into the office. Sakura-chan…she was so _still._ I thought she-“ Naruto couldn’t say it, but Sasuke knew exactly what he meant.   
“So…did I.” Sasuke admitted, voice tight. “I had to make sure she was…breathing.”  
The silence stretched between them. That special bond that existed between the members of Team 7 would always be there, and the thought that something happened to Sakura – Sasuke wasn’t the only one who felt that fear. But the fear he’d felt was different. There was no denying that.   
“Tsunade-baa…well, she cares about Sakura-chan, Sasuke. A lot. _If_ there is anything wrong with Sakura-chan, you can be your life on it that baa-chan will find a way to fix it. She did with bushy-brows all those years ago after his fight with Gaara. There’s nothing she can’t fix.”  
Sasuke swallowed. “We should keep moving.”   
Naruto looked like he wanted to say more but after a moment, he seemed to let it go. He nodded quickly and then turned to move on. Sasuke followed.

x-x-x-x-

They’d been going for what felt like hours. The sun had set and the moon cast a dim light on the training grounds. On and on they’d gone, exchanging blows but it would probably be more accurate to say that they were just destroying the training grounds around them. Tsunade flew into a kick and Sakura ducked, spinning around to deliver a kick of her own. Tsunade’s back bowed back as Sakura’s leg passed over her – narrowly missing her by a whisper of a breath. The fifth pushed back, her back hitting a tree but Sakura was there already, her fist cocked back and then slammed forward – but it hit the tree with such force it broke on impact. Tsunade struck out and Sakura bent slightly, the attack swiping over her head as she threw her own attack out, fist hitting Tsunade’s abdomen. Sakura had pulled her chakra back at the last second so the hit only caused Tsunade to stumble back slight. Her brown eyes narrowed dangerously and Sakura gave a guilty smile before jumping in again, her leg coming up high for a kick that Tsunade blocked off with her forearm next to her head. Sakura’s feet hit the ground and she stumbled a bit, the throbbing in her temples getting worse. Tsunade struck out and Sakura gasped, her head jerking to the side narrowly to miss the hit. She jumped off to the right, returning the hit with one of her own.  
“Tsunade-sama,” Sakura tried, nearly at her limit but Tsunade dodged, her leg coming up to deliver a blow. Sakura ducked underneath it, leaping away but her master followed right behind her. Anger bubbled in her stomach. It had been clear from the start that Tsunade was up to something – something she didn’t want Sakura to know about. Sakura grabbed Tsunade’s fist before the hit could land, squeezing back.  
The challenge remained in Tsunade’s eyes and Sakura let out a nasty curse, throwing Tsunade’s arm away as she drew her fist back and brought it down on the ground hard. The earth split beneath them and Tsunade stumbled back. Sakura rose quickly and black spots filled her vision. She blinked rapidly but they didn’t decrease. A sharp pain vibrated from the back of her neck and Sakura groaned, grabbing at her head. The dull throbbing steadily became worse and Sakura swayed on her feet, her breath rushing out of her lungs.  
“Sakura?”  
Sakura’s knees cracked on the ground and she hit the floor in a heap. Tsunade called her name again but her voice kept getting farther and farther away,

Until there was nothing. 

x-x-x-x-

When Sakura opened her eyes again the familiar smell of disinfectant hit her senses and she knew where she was. Konoha Hospital. _Again._ Her head still hurt slightly and she could feel exhaustion in every inch of her body but Sakura didn’t move as her lids snapped open and she stared up at the ceiling. There was a detached numbness in her chest because she _knew_ that Tsunade had found something wrong. _That_ was what everything had been about. _That_ was what the lottery tickets had been about.  
“Sakura.”  
Tsunade was sitting next to the bed, a medical textbook snapping shut in her hands. Sakura’s eyes filled with tears and she turned her head away.   
“Sakura,” Tsunade said, standing closer now.   
“Tell me.” Sakura told her, pain and anger making her voice thick and wobbly.   
“Come with me, Sakura.”   
Sakura pushed herself up from the bed, gingerly getting up and following Tsunade from the room. It was late into the night and the hallways were empty and quiet save for the sounds of Tsunade’s heels click-clacking on the tiled floors. Sakura stared up at her master’s back. She could see the tense set of Tsunade’s shoulders and the numbness in her chest spread further. Sakura squeezed her eyes shut. _I’m sorry, Sasuke-kun. Looks like I won’t be joining you after all.  
_  
Tsunade pushed her office door open and stepped aside so Sakura could enter. Shizune jumped up when she saw Sakura, Tonton in her arms.   
“Sakura-“ Shizune began but Sakura turned her head away, eyes on the ground.   
Tsunade shut the door and walked around the desk but she didn’t sit down. The three of them stood in silence for a long, tense moment before Tsunade cleared her throat.  
“Sakura,” she began, “I’m just going to jump right in here. There is a small group of cells on the lower right side of your brain. This group is responsible for chakra reserves, or more accurately, restoring a small amount of chakra in dire situations. This chakra is converted from adrenaline in most cases.”  
Sakura kept her eyes on the floor but her hands began shaking at her sides.  
“I’ll be frank with you, Sakura. As it stands now…your cells are damaged beyond repair.” Tsunade paused, as if she’d hoped Sakura would say something – anything. Sakura continued to stare at the floor, her eyes wide and it seemed like she was hardly breathing but Tsunade knew that Sakura was listening and when there was no reply, she continued. “In those dire situations, your brain will most likely try to compensate and try to go into fight or flight mode but instead of forming any sort of response, you will lose consciousness.” Tsunade cleared her throat. “You understand how dangerous that is, right?”  
Sakura inhaled sharply, her eyes finally lifting up and seeking Tsunade. “What does that mean for me, shisou?” Sakura’s face was pale, but there was a strange sort of detached look in her eyes, as if she wasn’t quite processing it.  
“For an ordinary shinobi?” Tsunade said frankly, “I would say find a different profession.”  
Sakura felt too light and too heavy at the same time, as if she was back in that vacuum in the tunnels. Everything seemed too far away. Her breaths came too quick but not one of them felt like enough and Sakura gasped through them, frozen in place.  
Tsunade was suddenly in front of her, her hands on Sakura’s shoulders. “But you are not an ordinary shinobi, nor are you a helpless one.”  
Tears brimmed in Sakura’s eyes, threatening to spill over and a quiet sob heaved in her chest. If she wasn’t a shinobi, she was _nothing._ Her mother’s words came back to her, _I always knew this shinobi thing wasn’t for you, but you didn’t listen. You never listen to me._   
No. Sakura couldn’t. _Wouldn’t_ accept this. This wasn’t happening.  
“Perhaps…I’m a bit overprotective. But…Sakura I’ve always thought of you somewhat like my own child.”  
The tears spilled over, silently running down her cheeks and Sakura bit down on her bottom lip to try and reign it in. She understood what Tsunade was saying – if Sakura were to go into battle with something like this and she passed out in front of the enemy…it meant certain death. Or worse. Ending up in the hands of an enemy…few shinobi returned the same from something like that.   
But still…Sakura refused to accept this. She didn’t work this hard. Come this far for everything to end like this.   
“Because I passed this seal on to you, I would never tell you to seek another profession.” Tsunade tapped it on Sakura’s forehead, drawing her attention back. “And, technically – with this – you will never need your chakra reserves. But I know when it comes to the people you care about, you would do anything. That’s what worries me. And that is why I want to advise you against this mission specifically.”  
Sakura squeezed her eyes shut, she knew Tsunade was right but she didn’t want to hear it.   
“Sakura, let me just say this, there won’t be a second time. If the Ryuketsu attempt that again…you will die.”   
Tsunade sighed and stepped back, a concerned frown on her face.  
Sakura knew that everything Tsunade said did make sense. But there was no way in hell that Sakura could give up being a shinobi _or_ living a normal life as one. And if that meant she had to give up on being actively involved in the Ryuketsu mission…  
“Fine,” she said hoarsely.   
Sakura took a deep breath, her eyes going from Tsunade to Shizune and then back to her master. “You know that I can take care of myself and I know both of you trust me to know my limits. So, please. Promise me this won’t leave this room. That this will stay between us.”  
“Sakura-“ Shizune began but Tsunade put a hand up to silence her. “Let Sakura finish.”  
The next words were hard to get out, but Sakura forced herself through them. “If you do…I’ll promise not to re-join the mission…unless there’s no other choice.”  
Tsunade tipped her head to the side and she watched Sakura silently. “Fine.”  
“Tsunade-sama! You can’t be serious. Sakura could be-“  
“Shizune.” Tsunade said with a shake of her head. “I’m choosing to trust Sakura.”  
Shizune frowned. Sakura knew that Shizune would rather have Kakashi know so that he wouldn’t send Sakura on dangerous missions. But that was exactly what Sakura wanted to avoid. She needed her life to remain the same. She needed to be a shinobi. Every shinobi was aware of the consequences of the life they chose – they were aware that they could die at any time.   
“…Alright.” Shizune said reluctantly.   
“Thank you.” Sakura said, nodding to herself before she turned, half in a daze and left the room.

Neither of them tried to stop her.

Sakura’s footsteps disappeared down the hallway and Shizune turned her worried gaze toward Tsunade. “Tsunade-sama, is this really okay?”  
Tsunade was still staring at the door but the frown fell from her face. “It has to be. Chances are – with the way things are going, she may need to join the mission again at some point.”  
“Then why? Why would you agree to this?”  
“Because Sakura isn’t stupid. I trust her to make the right choices. I allowed her to become my apprentice and now I choose to have her back. ”  
Shizune said nothing.  
“Let’s have faith in her, Shizune.”

x-x-x-x-

Sakura sat down at her desk, pen in hand. She felt too drained to return to the intelligence building and she knew Sasuke would be waiting for her to let him know how she was doing, or at the very least about what Tsunade had found. Sakura’s eyes went to the bangles on her wrists.   
_Itsumo arigato._  
She set the pen down and put her elbows on the table, setting her face in her hands as she let out a heavy breath.   
_I’ll promise not to re-join the mission…  
_ Sakura couldn’t find it in herself to cry anymore. The numbness was still there but it had spread through her entire body, leaving her feeling more exhausted than she ever had. Sakura didn’t want to think about it but the facts were there. Laid out by Tsunade. Shinobi who became a liability on missions were usually given two options – quit being a shinobi or be refined to a desk job. Sakura wanted neither even if she knew that she was exactly that. A liability. Not only to the mission but to Naruto – to Sasuke. Staying away was better for both of them, Sakura knew they would only worry if she joined them. Which was another reason she asked Tsunade to keep it a secret. She’d worked too hard – accomplished so much for it all to be rendered to nothing now. Because if people thought that she couldn’t give her all, they would see her differently.   
Sakura reached for the pen again.

  
_Sasuke-kun,_

_It doesn’t look like I’ll be able to join you._

_I’m sorry._

_I miss you. Please be safe and take care of Naruto._

_Love,  
Sakura.  
  
_

Sakura pulled the note from the book and crumpled it up, throwing it into the bin underneath the desk. She…just needed to write it out. Just once.

Taking, a deep breath, she started again.

  
_Sasuke-kun,_

_I’m fine. But it looks like I’ll need some more time to rest up.  
  
_

_Please stay safe.  
  
_

_\- Sakura._

Sakura pulled it from the book, folding it up and putting it aside. She would send the information she collected on the Ryuketsu gang and Gingko Foundation to them tomorrow and would slip the note in there for him as well.   
Sakura pushed herself up, still feeling like she was in a daze as she headed into the bathroom and stripped off her clothes. The shower did nothing to help though and Sakura knew it was weak of her – but she wished he was here. She just wanted to allow herself that weakness…just for a little while. Because when she was around Sasuke, well – the truth was – she felt like she could do anything. His faith in her made her feel that way.

But Sasuke wasn’t here.

Sakura took a shuddering breath and shut the water off. She stepped out of the shower, wrapping the towel around herself before moving to the mirror.   
“Get it together,” she whispered to herself. “You are one of the best medical shinobi in the world. This? _This is nothing._ ”  
Even though she sounded fierce – her eyes gave it away. That she was afraid. Sakura gave herself one last look before she turned away. There was no time for her to allow this to get her down.   
Sasuke and Naruto needed her – whatever help she could offer.

And there was no way she was going to let them down.

x-x-x-x-

It had taken another day for the hawk to arrive from Konoha and circle above them, Sasuke skidded to a stop immediately. They were still about two days away from Iwa at their current speed but going any faster would attract unwanted attention and they couldn’t afford that. Sasuke still wondered what exactly the Tsuchikage would have to say. He didn’t trust the old man but Naruto seemed happy that they were heading there. Then again, Sasuke didn’t really trust anyone outside of his little circle of trust. And to him trust with either everything or nothing. If he didn’t trust you with his life – he didn’t trust you at all. The messenger hawk swooped down, landing swiftly onto Sasuke’s extended forearm. Naruto had doubled back, grumbling about Sasuke not telling him to stop. He shot an annoyed look – one that was ignored as he untied the scroll from where it was secured around the hawk’s leg.   
Naruto crouched down and Sasuke followed, letting the hawk jump down onto the ground, it hopped twice before settling at Sasuke’s side and Sasuke reached out, stroking a hand over the bird’s feathers almost reflexively. Naruto unrolled the scroll smoothly.  
“It’s from Sakura-chan!” he said immediately and Sasuke leaned in, ignoring the way his heart seemed to stutter when he recognized her handwriting all over the scroll.   
“ _O-ho_ , what’s this, hmm?” Naruto lifted the folded note – about the same size as the others Sakura had sent to Sasuke during his travels.  
With alarming speed, Sasuke swiped it out of Naruto’s hands, shooting a glare at the blonde. Naruto only grinned, returning his attention to the scroll as Sasuke lifted the note to his mouth, unfolding it with his lips carefully before lowering it down again.   
He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but his gut immediately felt uneasy – as if something wasn’t quite right.   
‘I’m fine’.   
‘Need more time to rest up’?  
Sasuke frowned but the longer he looked at the note, the more he realized what the uneasy feeling was. His Rinnegan saw the indentations on the paper. Indentations of something Sakura had written before. While he was aware that whatever she’d written before could have been completely unrelated, Sasuke couldn’t stop himself as he focussed harder on the page managing to only make out one word before Naruto bothered him.   
_Sorry.  
_ “What does it say? Is Sakura-chan coming?”  
Sasuke folded it up again and shoved it into his pocked. “No. She needs more time, but she says she’s fine.”  
Naruto hesitated, his eyes going to where Sasuke stuffed the note as if he didn’t quite believe that was all it said. “Okay?”  
“What does the scroll say?”  
“Just some mission info.” Naruto shrugged, turning the scroll so that Sasuke could read – only to come around himself.  
Sasuke leaned down, his eyes moving over the scroll. Sakura had done extensive research on both the Gingko and Ryuketsu and while she’d found no connection between them and Kaguya – she had found several possible locations where the Ryuketsu could be operating and that Kakashi would have sent ANBU teams out that morning to investigate the places she’d found. He’d also sent a team to observe the address on the shipping manifest and Sakura was expecting an answer within the week. Sakura-  
Sasuke sighed sharply. “Naruto,”  
“Hmm?” Naruto asked from where he sat next to Sasuke, also reading the scroll.   
“Give me some space,” Sasuke ground out, trying to shift away with the scroll so that he could create some distance where Naruto was basically leaning over him.  
“What’s the big deal?” Naruto asked, moving closer to the scroll again. “Let’s just read it together.”   
“Just read it after me.” Sasuke snapped, reaching for the scroll but Naruto put his palm on it, holding it down.   
“Sasuke- stop it.” Naruto tried holding the scroll down some more.  
“Don’t stand on top of me like that,” Sasuke snapped, “Sakura was never this irritating.”  
Sasuke knew he made a mistake the moment that mischievous grin tugged at Naruto’s mouth. “Why? Because you like Sakura-chan on top of you?”  
Sasuke rubbed at his brow, clearly at his last shred of patience. “Shut _up,_ Naruto.” _  
_ “I guess I have my answer now,” Naruto snickered, rising to his feet when he saw Sasuke’s look turn violent. “Okay, okay,” he held up his hands, stepping back.  
Sasuke ignored the fact that Naruto was actually a hundred percent correct in his assumption. But that had nothing to do with the idiot.  
With one last glare, Sasuke returned his attention to what Sakura had written.

x-x-x-x-

Sakura pushed open the door of Tsunade’s office and was met with a familiar sight. Tsunade was asleep on the desk. It had been years since Sakura had walked in on this and the sight had a warm, nostalgic feeling rising in her chest. Tsunade was snoring quietly and she didn’t even stir when Sakura crept towards the desk. Books and papers were haphazardly organized on the desk and Sakura took one look at her master’s notes and knew exactly what she was up to. Tsunade was looking for a way to help her. Sakura stared at Tsunade’s sleeping face. It had caught her off guard when Tsunade had confessed that she thought of Sakura as her own child because for a long time, Sakura had felt the same. Because of her troubles with her own parents, Tsunade had been a safe haven that Sakura had relied on more than once and despite the harshness or the training sessions and how strict Tsunade was on her – Sakura had always been grateful for both. A dribble of drool ran down from the corner of Tsunade’s lips and Sakura eyed the clock. It was close to eight…had Tsunade been here all day? Sakura was sure she had been. With a soft sigh, she turned and snuck from the office – heading down the street to Ichiraku. She’d gone back to Tsunade to discuss her…condition. Sakura had avoided the hospital all day. She’d holed herself up in the intelligence building, throwing herself into her research on the mission and making notes to send to Naruto and Sasuke. She was sure they’d received her first communication already and…Sasuke would have gotten her note. He was the second thing she’d been avoiding. Lying to him hadn’t been easy, but Sakura struggled to find the words for him most of all. Because Sasuke’s belief in her strength and abilities had always meant so much to her and…she didn’t want that to end. But moping around about it was not going to change the situation in the slightest – which was why Sakura had headed to see Tsunade, she was sure that the two of them together could at the very least figure _something_ out. She wasn’t going to deny that the news had shocked her and put her in a bit of a sorry state, but she was human too. And something like this, something that could potentially affect her entire life…well, it wasn’t something she could just accept.

Sakura carried the takeaway ramen back to Tsunade’s office in the hospital. Tsunade was sitting up but ink was staining her cheek and the drool was still on her chin. Sakura hid her smile as she set the food down in front of Tsunade, who shot her a grin and dug in immediately – confirming Sakura’s suspicions that she’d been here all day, researching what could be done.   
Sakura cleared her throat. “Tsunade-sama…”  
Tsunade mumbled around the noodles in her mouth and slurped them up before speaking. “Sakura. I want you to leave this to me.”  
“But…Tsunade-sama, I-“  
Tsunade cut her off with a stern look.   
“I know how important this mission is to you and making that promise wasn’t easy. Which is why I want you to continue to focus on that. I’ll do whatever I can on my end.”  
Sakura’s throat felt tight again and she turned her head slightly so Tsunade couldn’t see how glassy her eyes had gotten.  
Tsunade scoffed at the attempt fondly. “Now, go home and get some rest. I may not be the Hokage anymore but I have enough power to order you to do that.”  
“You do.” Sakura agreed, giving a soft smile.  
“Then let me eat!” Tsunade waved Sakura off and she turned on her heel, going to the door.  
“And Sakura?”  
Sakura looked back over her shoulder.  
“Thank you for the food.”  
  


x-x-x-x-

It had been days since the night he spent here but his scent still faintly hung in the room – mostly because it had been too cold to open any windows, but Sakura wasn’t complaining at all. She stood there in a towel, eyeing his shirt once again even though she knew what the outcome would be – as it had been every night since he’d told her to put it on.

Sakura had been sleeping in his shirt.

She kept seeing the way he looked at her when she was wearing it. The wonder and sheer awe on his face – perhaps even a little male pride. Sakura dropped the towel and it pooled around her feet as she reached for the shirt again, putting it on. Catching sight of herself in the mirror, Sakura turned and looked at herself. His shirt teased her mid-thigh and Sakura turned, looking at the Uchiha symbol on her back for the first time. It occurred to her then – that despite everything that had happened between them – this kisses, the touches – the talks. This was the first time she could put what she’d been feeling into words. She felt like she was _his._ And this symbol branded her, his symbol. Clan symbols were a big deal - they always had been. It just didn’t happen that people who weren’t in the clan were allowed to wear anything related to it. Sakura had never seen that happen. And yet…here she was. Sasuke had told her to wear it – fully aware of all of the details and when he looked at her like _that,_ Sakura was sure he meant to do it. Hell, he was Sasuke – he never did anything he didn’t mean to.

Sakura grinned, giving a little spin around the room before falling back onto the bed, kicking her legs out above her.   
“I wish you were here,” she whispered. She really liked the idea of being his, but the happiness was bittersweet. Sasuke hadn’t spoken much of his feelings for him beyond saying that he cared about her for a long time. Even though Sakura felt how much he cared when he touched her and kissed her, it was entirely different thing for him to actually say that words…and he obviously wasn’t ready yet. Which was fine, there was no rush. Not exactly. But Sakura had to wonder what was holding him back. She knew he would speak to her about it eventually but it continued to plague her during the nights that followed.

x-x-x-x-

The week passed in a blur of Sakura waking up, going to the intelligence building and heading home late into the night to sleep. She knew that Naruto and Sasuke had arrived in Iwa and that Kakashi had received word from them and the Tsuchikage both. He seemed to be cooperating, sending all the correspondence between Iwa and the Gingko Foundation, even though from his letters Sakura knew he was well aware that Konoha wasn’t sharing all the information. Considering the shinobi alliance, Sakura wondered how long Kakashi could keep this under wraps before he would need to tell them about what Sasuke and Sakura had found in the temple. From the tone of the Tsuchikage’s letters, Sakura knew it would be sooner rather than later. Kakashi would have no choice but to call a five Kage meeting. Which is why Sakura prepared and sent off another scroll to Naruto and Sasuke – to keep them in the loop of what was being found. Once the hawk had gone, Sakura returned to the files, clearing up what she could and it was then that a report fell to the floor. Something she’d missed on her initial look through. She bent down, swiping it up. It was a write up on the poison sample Sakura had sent to Tsunade months ago, when both Sakura and Sasuke had been poisoned by the Ryuketsu gang at the start of the mission. Shizune had signed the report off but Sakura could see Tsunade’s notes in the margin. It turned out that the poison’s main ingredient was a rare flower called Kiria. Sakura lifted the picture of the flower from the report. There was no other information on the origins of the flower but if it was so rare, Sakura was sure it could only be found in certain parts of the world – parts she was sure the Ryuketsu could have access to.   
Making a quick decision, Sakura stuffed the picture into the pocket of her jacket and rushed out into the cold air. The Yamanaka flower shop just down the main road and Sakura hurried through the afternoon rush in the market area of Konoha, the wind felt icy on her cheeks and despite the faint rain of sleet, the streets were surprisingly busy. The Yamanaka flower shop on the other hand, was not busy at all. Ino sat at the counter, paging through a magazine when Sakura pushed the door open with a ding.   
“Sakura!” Ino pushed herself to her feet, coming around the counter. “Where have you been?”  
“At the intelligence building.” Sakura frowned. “Why?”  
“I wanted to talk to you, obviously.” Ino rolled her eyes.  
“Talk to me about what?”  
Ino waved her off, “I wanted to get lunch sometime but you’ve been MIA.”  
Sakura blinked. “Ah, yeah. I’ve just been a bit swamped with this mission, that’s all.”  
Ino looked her over. “Okay, what’s up, then? Can I help? I’m _dying_ of boredom right now.”  
Sakura pulled the picture from her pocket. “Do you know what this is?”  
Ino took the photo from Sakura, bringing it closer to her face. “Oh this? It’s the Kiria flower. It’s pretty rare, though.”  
“Yeah, I know. Where does it grow exactly?”  
With a bored expression Ino handed the picture back to Sakura as if she’d expected something more thrilling. “Hmm? As far as I know they only grow in one place.”  
“Where?”  
“The Land of Whirlpools.”  
Sakura frowned. “The Land of Whirlpools? There’s nothing there, right? I’m sure it’s a ruin.”  
Ino considered this. “It definitely is.”   
“Thank you for helping me!” Worry creased Ino’s eyebrows and Sakura shook her head. “I need to go.”  
“Wait! Hold on, I actually _did_ want to talk to you.”  
Sakura stopped halfway in her turn, Ino did say she was bored and from the look on her face, Sakura wasn’t going to like what she was about to say.   
“I’ve just been thinking about our last discussion.”  
Sakura faltered slightly, “ _Oh no._ ”  
“Like how you got so shy before? Look, it’s totally okay if you and Sasuke-kun haven’t you know…done the deed yet.” Ino winked and Sakura groaned.  
“Oh, fu-.” Sakura hissed, “Just let me go.”  
Ino continued on. “There are other things you can do if you aren’t ready for that. I mean, Sai loves it when I suck-“  
Sakura was in front of Ino in an instant, slamming her palm over Ino’s mouth. “ _Please, stop._ ”   
Ino glared, mumbling something into Sakura’s hand but Sakura shook her head hard. “That is not happening. Ever.”  
Ino pushed Sakura’s hand away. “I don’t get why you’re so shy about it. I can _guarantee_ Sasuke-kun would lose his mind if you tried that.”  
Sakura couldn’t help it. She zoned out the moment Ino said that, her mind going there before she could stop it. And from what Sakura had felt pressed against her and the way Sasuke had grinded himself into her – Sakura was sure he _would_ lose his mind if she did what Ino had said. If she…put it in her mouth.   
Heat exploded over Sakura’s face and Ino gave her a knowing look.  
“Trust me, Sakura.” And from the way she said it, Sakura was sure Ino was just trying to embarrass her.  
Sakura gave an annoyed huff, shoving the picture back into her pocket, turning away again with the shake of her head.  
Ino gave a soft laugh, getting ready to tease Sakura some more but the doorbell dinged and she watched Sakura step out into the cold once again.  
  


Sakura hurried back up the street, quickening her pace as she felt around her pocket for the seal Kakashi had given her. She would need it to gain access to the archives as well as the restricted section if need be. It was a gut feeling and nothing else but it told Sakura she was on the right track and this was a real lead. The first one she’d felt this strongly about since the mission started. She knew this clue could be everything or it could mean nothing and the Ryuketsu just found the flower and made a poison from it, but she believed this was important. She had to. The path to the archives led her up the side of the Hokage Mountain but she never made it, before she even took the first step, an ANBU leapt onto the railing next to her, crouching down on top of it and Sakura stilled, nearly groaning out loud at the interruption.  
“Haruno Sakura. The Hokage is requesting your presence immediately.”  
Sakura grabbed his collar, yanking him down from the railing easily. “Hello, Sai.”  
Sakura desperately tried to forget what Ino had said about the two of them, luckily he was wearing his ANBU mask so that made it easier, she wasn’t sure she could keep a straight face otherwise.  
“Hello, Ugly.”  
Sakura rolled her eyes. “Why does Kakashi-sensei want to see me?” she asked, her eyes going back to the door of the archives at the top of the stairs. The urgency was still swirling in her stomach but – it was a direct order. One she couldn’t refuse. _Dammit…at a time like this._  
“I take orders.” Sai said. “I don’t question them.”  
“Whatever.” Sakura turned, shooting him a grin as she leapt over the railing and onto the nearest rooftop. Sai followed, keeping up with her easily.   
“So, how are you enjoying being ANBU?” she asked.  
“I…I am not sure if it’s for me.” Sai confessed and at Sakura’s surprised look, he continued, “The Hokage actually offered me a different position. Head of Konoha’s police force.”   
Sakura’s head whipped to the side to look at him. “The police force?” she asked, confusion colouring her tone.  
“Yes, apparently Sasuke turned it down.”  
Shock rippled over her skin and Sakura’s foot hit the next roof so hard that the roof tile cracked underneath her. Kakashi had offered Sasuke a position in Konoha. And he’d turned it down. But then what exactly would Sasuke do when he returned to Konoha? Be a regular shinobi and take missions? Why would he turn down something he’d wanted since he was a child?  
 _Unless_.

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut briefly.

Unless Sasuke had no intention of permanently returning to Konoha anytime soon.

Her feet touched down in front of the Hokage tower just as the door swung open and Kakashi stepped out, Shikamaru and Morino Ibiki behind him, but Sakura could sense Kakashi’s personal ANBU squad very close by.  
“Ah, Sakura. Good, you’re here.”  
“What’s going on, Kakashi-sensei?”  
Kakashi kept walking and Sakura fell into step next to him, trying to ignore the ache in her heart over Sasuke. If he had no intention of returning to Konoha, what exactly did that mean for the two of them? It was hard not to let that ache consume her, because what did that mean? For the future? From _them._  
“Someone arrived at the gates a little while ago,” Kakashi said, snapping her out of her thoughts and Sakura turned to look up at him as they hurried back towards the intelligence building.  
“Someone seeking asylum from the Ryuketsu gang.”  
It took Sakura a moment to respond. “What -!” Sakura’s jaw dropped. “ _Who?_ ”  
“Yua.”  
  
x-x-x-x-

Thanks for reading!  
I’ve really been appreciating all the comments!

Here’s a teaser for the next one:

_"What are you doing here?" Sakura hissed when they stepped out into the dark alley and she shivered in the cold, pulling her cloak tightly around her frame.  
"I could ask you the same thing." Kankuro threw back in amusement.  
"No. Not here _here _. In Konoha."  
"Officially? I'm here with Temari." he winked.  
Sakura threw him an unimpressed look. "and unofficially?"  
"The same reason I suspect you came here tonight. Investigating the rumors about the Ryuketsu gang."  
  
_

  
  



	19. Empty Gold

I Wait

Chapter 19 – Empty Gold  
  
 ** _"Dark as midnight sun,  
Smoke as black as charcoal fills into our fragile lungs,  
'Cause when our demons come,  
Dancing in the shadows to a game that can't be won,”_**

Sakura stared at Kakashi, her eyes going to Shikamaru and Ibiki before moving back to her sensei.  
“...Yua?”  
“That's who she claims to be.”  
They continued to make their way towards the intelligence building and Sai had joined them.   
“The description matches yours, though.” Shikamaru said.   
“She arrived about an hour ago.” Ibiki said, glancing at Kakashi, and when the Hokage didn't stop him, Ibiki continued. “She was demanding the Hokage give her asylum and that she speak to either you or Uchiha Sasuke.”  
“Then they don't know that Naruto and Sasuke-kun left.” Sakura said.   
“So it seems,” Kakashi said as Shikamaru stepped ahead, opening the door for them.   
“Should I really be here? Yua is a sensory-type.” Sakura said. Shikamaru fell into step next to her. “The room we have her in is the same one we kept Orochimaru’s Karin in initially. It seemed to have worked well enough on her.”   
“She could have been faking.” Sakura mumbled, but she didn't push the subject. Knowing Karin, she'd probably just been biding her time until she could get away.   
Shikamaru, Sakura and Sai waited in the antechamber while Kakashi and Ibiki stepped into the room where Yua was seated. Sakura could see her through the mirror, and there was no mistaking it. The girl in the room was definitely Yua. Anger boiled in the pit of Sakura's stomach - which was surprising. She'd expected something entirely different to facing either Yua or Kogen again but she wasn't complaining. She preferred anger over anything else. Sakura's eyes went to Yua's neck. The sphere she'd been wearing in the tunnels was gone.   
Yua looked up, a smirk curving her full lips. “So the stories are true then.”   
“Hmm?” Kakashi sounded bored already.   
“Hatake Kakashi is even better looking in person. What would it take for you to bend me over this table and spank me?”   
Sakura made a choked sound, her gaze flying to Shikamaru who looked equally taken aback. Kakashi, however, looked like he gave zero fucks.   
“You came to Konoha seeking asylum, yes?” Kakashi asked and Yua fluttered her lashes at him.   
“I sure did.”   
“That's just the thing. We don't believe you.” Ibiki said stepping forward and the smile fell from Yua's face.   
“Do you think I care? I asked for Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura.” Yua's head tilted to the side. “And you only brought me half of the package. Why?”   
Sakura swore under her breath and Shikamaru shrugged. “You're hardly in a position to be making demands.” Kakashi said calmly and then he turned his head slightly towards the mirror. “You guys can come in.”  
Sakura drew in a deep breath and walked in with Shikamaru in front of her and Sai bringing up the rear. Yua perked up again the moment she laid eyes on Sakura. “Sakura-chan. You look well,” she snickered, “Or at least better than the last time I saw you.”   
Sakura drew in a deep breath, attempting to desperately ignore the jab. “Cut the bullshit, Yua. There's no way you are betraying the Ryuketsu gang.”  
“How can you be so sure, hmm?”  
“Well, your little necklace is missing. That, and how cozy you seemed with Kogen is kind of a dead giveaway.”  
Yua's eyes widened. “That's it?” she shrugged. “Oh, I've been with Kogen since I was fourteen.” she winked at Kakashi before returning her gaze to Sakura, a crude smile on her face.  
“Not that I need to tell you what that's like.”  
Sakura stepped forward and Shikamaru heaved a sigh. “What's that supposed to mean?” Sakura asked, her voice low.   
“I've seen how you and Uchiha Sasuke are around each other.”  
The insinuation was clear and Sakura's fists clenched at her sides and she could feel the power coursing through her arms. Sakura was a hundred percent sure she would have attacked Yua if she hadn't felt Kakashi's hand on her shoulder.  
“You don't know anything about Sasuke-kun or me.”   
Yua said nothing and Kakashi took that moment to jump in again. “The outcome of this will be dependent on what information you can give us.”   
Yua sighed dramatically, leaning back in the chair and kicking her feet up onto the desk, crossing them at the ankles.   
“The whole dynamic of this plan changed the moment Sasuke joined you. We're well aware we can't beat him. Chances of beating you were always slim too.”   
“Then how were you planning on succeeding at all?” Ibiki asked from where he was leaning against the wall.   
“Capturing someone is easier than killing them, in some cases. And finding out Haruno Sakura's weaknesses wasn't too hard.” Yua twirled a piece of hair around her finger. “Her genin team is obviously one of them...but not one we could easily exploit. The other was much easier. Her bleeding heart.” she pouted at Sakura mockingly. “That's why you opened those children's clinics right?”  
Sakura said nothing, but her lips thinned in a way that had Yua smiling back in response.  
“Exactly. You're too affected for a medical shinobi. I’m surprised you're the best the world has to offer with that attitude.”  
Yua leaned forward on the table, her grin almost menacing. “Want to know that I think? It’s less about them dying and more about you failing to save them. Your inferiority complex is disgustingly obvious.”  
Sakura wasn't sure what Kakashi saw on her face but his reaction was immediate. “Get her out of here, Nao.”  
It took Sakura a moment to realize that Kakashi was speaking to Sai because a second later Sakura felt the ANBU at her side.  
“Let's go.” he said softly, his gloved hand curling around her arm and tugging slightly. Sakura stayed rooted on the spot, fury forcing her to do anything but leave. “Sakura.” Kakashi said, the order clear in his voice. Sakura exhaled sharply and allowed Sai to drag her from the room. She expected him to stop in the antechamber but he didn't, he dragged her all the way outside, into the sleet and bright sunlight.   
Sakura slumped back against the wall, dragging her hands down her face.   
“Perhaps I said something I shouldn't have.” Sai said and Sakura dropped her hands to her sides.  
“What?”  
“Ever since I mentioned Sasuke, you've been acting strange.”  
Sakura let her head fall back against the wall.  
“I...Don't worry about it. I'm glad you said something.”  
At least now she knew. Regardless of whether the outcome meant heartache for her, Sakura would rather know ahead of time. Knowing was better than being blindsided.

x-x-x-x-

“I am meeting with the leader of the Ginkgo Foundation within the hour.” the Tsuchikage said. Sasuke and Naruto stood in his office after spending the night in some secret bunker below the Kage building. It wasn't the most comfortable of accommodations, but since their presence in Iwa was to be kept a secret, it couldn't be helped.  
“Although, to be honest, I'm having a few reservations about this whole thing.”  
“What?” Naruto said. “Why?”  
“Because it's obvious that Konoha is keeping valuable information from us. I'd have thought with the shinobi alliance, perhaps things would change.”  
Naruto, always the peacemaker, opened his mouth but Sasuke interjected.  
“What you're insinuating is that if Konoha was keeping information from you that we - Konoha shinobi - divulge that information here and now? Not only is one Kage ordering another village's shinobi to commit treason highly illegal but it also goes against the principles of the shinobi alliance.”  
Onoki narrowed his eyes on Sasuke. “I never liked you, Uchiha.”  
Sasuke looked like he couldn't care less. “And even with the shinobi alliance, one village is not obligated to discuss their missions with other villages, unless it affects them.”  
Naruto looked between them with a frown, it was clear he didn't like where this was going.  
“Well, kid. What would you say if I said it did affect us?”  
“It doesn't until Konoha says otherwise.” Sasuke threw back, voice hard. Naruto nearly groaned. Sasuke wasn't wrong but the Tsuchikage was likely to throw them out on the disrespectful tone alone.   
“Uh, shouldn't we get back to discussing Ikeda?” Naruto asked quickly, ready to elbow Sasuke to shut the hell up if need be.   
Onoki looked like he would push the matter further but the door opened and his granddaughter walked in and Naruto nearly sagged in relief.   
“ _Jiji_ , he's arrived early.”  
“Well, then. I suppose this will have to wait until after he leaves.” Onoki said, standing carefully, there was a slight cracking as his back adjusted and his eyes widened. Kurotsuchi _tsked_ , going around the desk to help him, supporting his weight back to the door but Onoki stopped short. “One way or another I will find out what Konoha is hiding.”  
Naruto and Sasuke exchanged a glance as the door shut.   
“You could have been a bit...nicer, Sasuke. He is a Kage.”  
Sasuke scoffed. “He's being difficult.”  
Naruto sighed. “Yeah, but that's just how he is.”  
Sasuke still seemed unbothered as he turned towards the window. “Let's go. Their meeting is starting any moment now.”   
Outside, they masked their presence as much as possible and crept along a ledge towards the meeting room. From what Sasuke could see inside, the room wasn't too dissimilar from the Hokage's meeting chambers. Framed images of the previous Kage lined one wall and there were some chairs with an end table between them. The Tsuchikage was already seated, his granddaughter at his side and several Iwa special ops shinobi around the room - not enough to arouse suspicion but enough to seem legitimate.  
The door opened and an Iwa shinobi stepped inside, “Tsuchikage-sama,” he bowed deeply, “Ikeda Sato has arrived.” the shinobi stepped aside and Sasuke and Naruto got their first look at the man who could potentially be Shinichi. He was a bit older than Kakashi but only by a few years, the windows were darkly tinted, and they couldn't make out anything distinguishing, but he was widely built and moved like a shinobi. With careful precision. Sasuke and Naruto shared a look. Ikeda crossed the room and sat down, spreading his legs wide as he got comfortable before throwing one arm around the back or the chair. What appeared to be his assistant scampered around the chair to stand behind him, her notebook clutched to her chest. She seemed...nervous.  
“I'm surprised you called this meeting, Tsuchikage-sama. I thought we'd already come to an agreement.”   
Onoki lifted an eyebrow. “So we did. But I had a couple of...concerns.”  
“I'm all ears.” Ikeda took on an indulgent tone.   
“I've heard some...disturbing rumors regarding your organization.”  
Naruto's eyes widened and he looked at Sasuke wildly. What the fuck was Onoki thinking?   
“Oh? Do tell, Tsuchikage-sama.”   
“Regarding your connection to the shinobi underworld.” Onoki said, his arms folding across his chest.   
Ikeda sighed. “So it's come to this? Yes. It's all true.”   
Onoki stared ahead with narrowed eyes.   
“What?” Ikeda chucked. “Did you expect me to deny it?”   
“Yes. Only a fool reveals illegal connections to a Kage.” Onoki said, disgust dripping from his tone.   
“My connection to the Ryuketsu gang - that is who you're talking about, correct?” he didn't wait for Onoki to answer. “Well, we had a mutually beneficial agreement. No one as powerful as I am achieved anything without getting their hands dirty. But I assure you, Tsuchikage-sama, that I - myself - am not directly involved with them anymore. I cut ties with them almost two years ago now?”  
He turned his head back to his assistant for confirmation and she bobbed her head quickly. “Yes, that's exactly correct.”  
Naruto mouthed the word 'liar'.   
“And what exactly was this arrangement you had with them?” Onoki asked.   
“They helped me get the power I currently have, and once I had it - well,” he shrugged, rubbing at his angular jaw, “I didn't need them anymore.”   
Onoki nodded.   
“Well, Tsuchikage-sama, are you going to arrest me?”   
“B-but the contacts have already been signed!” Ikeda's assistant cried. “Work began a week ago!” Onoki stood. “No. But it would do you good to take care of these rumors. That is, if you ever want to work with another Hidden Village again.”  
Onoki didn't stand but he waved Ikeda off. A clear dismissal. Anger flashed in Ikeda's eyes but it was gone as soon as it came. He stood, rising to an impressive height.  
“Well, then, until next time, Tsuchikage-sama.” he didn't bow, he simply turned and left, his assistant on his heels.

x-x-x-x-

Sakura hadn't returned to the intelligence building for two reasons. One - she wasn't sure she could face Yua without reacting badly and two, she was sure Kakashi would have just sent her away.

So instead she headed up to the archives. Finding information on the Land of Whirlpools wasn't too hard, but unfortunately the information wasn't exactly what Sakura was looking for. It had the information on the origins of the village and that it was where the Uzumaki clan came from and it had some information of how the village was destroyed - for the Uzumaki sealing jutsu. But beyond that, nothing else. Sighing, Sakura stood and returned the file to where she found it before returning to the archivist. It was a petite blonde shinobi around her late twenties and seeing her had given Sakura a bit of...anxiety. This was the kind of job she feared. Not that the archivist didn't look perfectly happy - she did. But it was the exact opposite of what Sakura wanted and likely what she would get if anyone ever found out about her condition.  
“Excuse me?”  
The archivist looked up with a smile. “Did you find what you were looking for?”  
“Not exactly. I need more information.”  
She thought for a second. “For that you would need to access the Uzumaki file, I believe. But unfortunately it was sealed after the war. You would need-”  
Sakura pulled Kakashi's seal from her pocket and held it out, cutting the archivist short.  
“I...see.” she stood. “Alright. Follow me, then.”  
Sakura followed her through the stacks of shelves and down some steps where there was a door that led to more stairs, it felt like they were walking all the way down the Hokage face mountain.  
“Here we are.” the archivist indicated with her hand. “Place the seal in the receptacle.”  
Sakura did as she was told, placing the seal face down on the symbol on the wall. The archivist bit down on her thumb, drawing a similar symbol on the wall. There was a creaking sound as the wall split apart and opened up. “There you go. The doors will lock up when you're done.” with a small smile she turned, hurrying away.  
Sakura watched her disappear up the stairs once again before she turned, facing the darkness ahead. Mounted on the wall outside was an unlit torch and Sakura used the fire jutsu Sasuke taught her to light it before stepping into the room. She expected it to be dusty and a bit creepier but the room was kept quite neat and everything seemed well organized. Sakura used her lantern to light a few more that were mounted around the room as she went. The walls and furniture were all the same light brown wood and the fire cast an orange glow on every. Sakura went to the very last shelf, counting the letters backwards until she found U. The Uzumaki file was thick and on the middle shelf and right above it there was a box. The word Uchiha was written in a bold letter. Sakura reached for it automatically but stopped short.  
Kakashi couldn't have planned this. And yet the way he had mentioned that there was lots of useful information here….  
Anger coursed through her, even though a part of her knew Kakashi was trying to help in his own twisted way. Perhaps he wanted to prepare her for what he thought she didn't know. But he was meddling, that was for sure. Sakura grabbed the Uzumaki file and headed back towards the desks, shoving her anger down for the moment. She paged through quickly, but there was little information on the actual village aside from their sealing jutsu. Sakura skipped through the parts about Naruto. If she was going to trust Sasuke enough not to read his file, she would trust Naruto as well. The last page held some more recent information from a shinobi who had passed through the village during a mission a few years ago. Nothing had changed. Heaving a sigh, Sakura snapped the file shut and headed to put it back. Sakura wasn't sure if Kakashi would have finished with Yua yet, a few hours had passed but Sakura headed towards the Hokage tower anyway, ready to give him a piece of her mind. The archivist simply waved her off when Sakura passed. Sakura was clearly annoyed. Not only at the fact that Konoha seemed to have no current information on the Land of Whirlpools but Kakashi's backwards way of helping pissed her off as well. Sakura ignored the stairs, leaping down onto the rooftops below, following the same path she'd taken just hours before with Sai. The sun had made its arch over Konoha and the sky was already turning orange. The moment Sakura's feet touched down on the roof outside of Kakashi's office she knew he wasn't there because she didn't feel the usual presence of his private ANBU. But someone stood inside of his office and the moment Sakura saw him, something occurred to her. Sakura pushed the window open and he turned.  
“Sakura?”  
“Shikamaru,”  
He frowned, not liking the way she said his name. “I'm not going to like where this is going, am I?”  
Sakura leaned a hip on Kakashi's desk, an innocent smile on her face. “I just need a favour, that's all.”  
“Kakashi is meeting with the elders right now. Maybe you should come back when he's here too.”  
Sakura shook her head. “Kakashi-sensei doesn't need to know about this yet.”  
Shikamaru muttered something under his breath. “What do you want, Sakura?”  
“You mentioned something about underground connections.”  
Shikamaru put two and two together very quickly. “No.”  
Sakura frowned. “You don't even know what I want to ask.”  
“You want to meet with him.”  
“Okay fine, maybe you do know.” Sakura mumbled.  
“Our relationship with him is already fragile.”  
“I just want to ask him some questions. It's important, Shikamaru.”  
Shikamaru sighed deeply, clearly finding it too much of a hassle to argue with her. “Fine. I'll set up a meeting for tonight. It’s in the dark part of town. Are you up for that?”  
Sakura had never been to the dark part of Konoha, but she'd always known of its existence. Drugs, crime and prostitution made it a hub of illegal activity but one the Hokage had always tolerated because there was a modicum of control.  
“Temari is in town. I can't come with you, but I suggest you at least bring Sai.”  
“I'll be fine.”  
Shikamaru shook his head and leaned down to write down the address for her.  
“Go through the door at the back. He'll be waiting at the bar for you at midnight.”

x-x-x-x-

“Haruno Sakura is so cool.”  
Naruto and Sasuke exchanged a look. They were heading back to the bunker, both in disguise, when they heard the shinobi gushing. Without saying anything, they veered off towards the voices.  
“I mean look at her, she's gorgeous, accomplished. What more could you want?” another voice chimed in as Naruto and Sasuke leaned against the wall outside. Sasuke could just imagine Sakura's embarrassed reaction if she were here.  
Sasuke leaned back a little to peer into the room and there, on the wall there was a notice board and Sasuke’s eyes snapped to the picture almost as if he was drawn to it unconsciously. It was a picture of Sakura. And seeing it was so unexpected that he couldn’t stop himself from staring at it openly. The picture wasn’t in color but his imagination did the rest. It took him a long time to look up at what the notice was saying. It was an announcement for a medical conference that was being held in Konoha the following summer. Sakura would be a guest speaker and so would Tsunade. Sasuke looked at the picture again. _Oh._ Tsunade was there too. Standing next to Sakura. Sasuke hadn’t even noticed the older woman.  
“Akari is such a huge fan of her...”  
“Stop this. Akari-chan will turn up okay?”  
“Will she? She's the third medical shinobi to go missing this week.”  
Sasuke glanced at Naruto. Well, the Tsuchikage had certainly failed to mention that. Conveniently. “She's not missing. She's just a few hours late.” the other voice reassured again. “And come on Hisa, like she would allow anything to happen to her just a few months from Sakura-sama's medical ninjutsu lecture. You know she’s like Akari-chan’s idol.” Naruto grinned like an idiot at that. Sasuke wasn’t surprised hearing that Sakura had fans among the medical shinobi of the world but actually hearing people talk about her like this was different than knowing.   
The one named Hisa sighed. “You're right. That lecture is going to be pretty amazing.”  
“Wouldn't you just marry her if you could?”  
Hisa gave a laugh. “Haruno Sakura? No, I want to _be_ her.”  
“You're right. Can you imagine the babies she would make with Uzumaki Naruto?” Naruto's eyes widened and he shook his head furiously at Sasuke who just shot him an unimpressed look.   
“No, come on. Uzumaki Naruto has Hyuuga Hinata. Rumor has it Sakura-sama is madly in love with Uchiha Sasuke.”   
“Are you serious?”  
“Yes, Kei-chan. Haven’t you heard? She's so pure, holding a candle for him all this time.”   
Naruto shot a pointed look at Sasuke.   
“Who could blame her? The man is a god. Everyone knows that.” Kei threw back, heaving a loud, dreamy sigh.  
Naruto’s hand slapped over his mouth to smother his laughs.  
“You know who else is a god? The Hokage.” Hisa said with a little giggle.  
Naruto pulled a face at that and Sasuke couldn’t hide his own discomfort. Was this really what girls talked about when they were alone? _Was this was Sakura and Ino talked about?_ Sasuke couldn’t imagine it.  
Kei made a surprised sound. “Yeah, I wouldn’t mind carrying all of his babies. Or at least the making them part.”  
Naruto gagged silently.  
“Speaking of babies, Sasuke and Sakura?”  
Sasuke went very still. _What the fuck? Did these two have no end?_  
“Oh my- _yes_. Those children would be absolute royalty.”   
Sasuke’s eyes went to Sakura image again before snapping to the floor.  
“Okay, but picture this - in an ideal universe. The two most powerful shinobi,” her hands clapped together, “Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto having kids together.”   
Naruto and Sasuke pushed away from the wall at the same time, hurrying back towards the entrance. An immediate unspoken agreement between them was that neither would mention that again.  
“Uh, we should report to Kakashi-sensei.” Naruto said. “Ikeda is definitely suspicious but we have no proof he's Shinichi.”  
“Ikeda left immediately after meeting with the Tsuchikage.” Sasuke said. “It wouldn’t hurt to mention the missing medical shinobi as well.”  
“You think that’s significant?”  
“They told Sakura that medical shinobi have a very certain chakra signature. It could be nothing but I don’t think it’s a coincidence that medical shinobi have gone missing the same week the Gingko Foundation started work here, do you?”  
“No.” Naruto nodded.

x-x-x-x-

Sakura found a wig at the back of her closet. Shikamaru had warned her that these guys would be able to see through Henge jutsu so Sakura opted for a disguise. She dressed in a simple black top and pants with some black ankle boots. The wig was a similar colour to Ino’s hair but it was short, barely brushing her shoulders. After some minimal makeup to complete the disguise, Sakura grabbed her cloak and headed into the night. At this time, the streets of Konoha were mostly quiet but the noise grew louder and louder the closer Sakura got to the dark part of town. The first red light shining down on the street made it clear that Sakura was in the right area. The streets were bustling with life. Prostitutes waved at Sakura and some of them were even wearing forehead protectors and provocative shinobi gear. Sakura averted her gaze but the other sights were concerning – individuals were injecting themselves with some kind of substance in an alleyway, their heads falling back – mouths open in ecstasy. Sakura’s lips thinned as she hurried down the streets. Kakashi allowed this? Tsunade had? Sure, it made sense to keep the crime contained to mostly one area and it helped to be aware of it, but how could this be allowed? People using drugs out in the open like this?  
Someone bumped into Sakura and she spun around with a gasp. The man was holding his abdomen, foam running from his mouth. It was clear he had been beat up pretty badly and high on something but his eyes were bloodshot and his pupils dilated, nearly no colour visible. Sakura nearly reached out to help him but she forced her arms back to her sides.   
_Don’t get involved._  
She promised Shikamaru she wouldn’t compromise Konoha’s relationship with this man and she knew exposing herself here would do just that, so she turned, pulling her hood back into place once more as she continued down the street. The address Shikamaru gave her was just a door and when Sakura opened it, there was a narrow staircase leading down into the darkness. Sakura steeled herself, closing the door behind her. The lower she got, the more the walls seemed to vibrate around her, the dark, heavy and almost erotic music growing louder around her. At the bottom of the stairs, Sakura pushed another door open and this time it opened up into what appeared to be a den of some sort. The room was lit by a dim purple light and small tables covered most of the floor where people sat huddled close together, no doubt discussing things that Sakura didn’t want to hear about. To the right was the oval-shaped bar that served people on both sides. The man sat with his back to her, a mop of messy dark green hair on his head. Sakura took a deep breath of the smoky sweet air and then she approached him.   
“I was told you’d be expecting me.”  
He looked up, a disinterested pair of brown eyes trailing up and down her body.  
“Apparently.” He turned away and Sakura took that as her cue the take a seat. He sipped on his drink, dark blue liquid sloshed in the cup when he set it down.  
Sakura cleared her throat. “Look-”  
“Uh-uh. That’s not how this works. It’s customary to share a drink first, no?” he signalled the bartended and Sakura tensed in her chair. Not only was she a few months away from legally being allowed to drink but most importantly she didn’t trust this man. Sakura watched carefully as the bartender poured them both a cup of sake and she reached for the cup the same time as the informant did. He tipped his cup to her before bringing it to his lips, Sakura mimicked the movement but she stopped short of drinking, instead watching him sip first. He downed the entire cup and turned an expectant look on her. Sakura took a sip like she’d seen Tsunade do many times before she set the cup down. The alcohol burned down her throat but she forced herself not to react.  
“There. We shared a drink.”  
He didn’t react, in fact – his face stayed eerily expressionless. “So we did.”  
“So I can ask my questions now?” Sakura asked, leaning her elbows on the bar.  
He shrugged, grabbing his dark blue liquid again.  
“What do you know of the Land of Whirlpools?” Sakura began but he cut her a violent look.  
“We’re not here to play games, _princess._ Ask your question.”  
Sakura’s eye twitched at the nickname but she reigned it in. “Fine. Are the Ryuketsu working from the Land of Whirlpools.”  
“You idiots always seem to surprise me. How long did it take you to figure that out? _Months?_ ”  
“The Land of Whirlpools. Is it their headquarters? Yes or no.” Sakura said, her voice hard and he turned those void eyes on her.   
“Yes.” He took a deep drink.  
Sakura forced herself not to react. The Ryuketsu gang had been working from the Land of Whirlpools all this time? And the address on the shipping manifest was right in the middle – between Konoha and their headquarters. Sakura’s hands clenched into fists on the bar.  
“You’re still not asking the right questions though.”  
Getting a bit annoyed, Sakura turned in her chair to face him. “Then what _is_ the right question?”  
“Not where, _why_.”  
Her eyes narrowed. “Why?”  
“Enough.” He downed his drink and Sakura watched him as his arm snaked out and grabbed her wrist. She purposefully didn’t move as he gripped her arm – the hold was almost comically weak.   
“Nara probably didn’t explain to you how this works.” He hissed, leaning in close. “I don’t volunteer information, I simply confirm and don’t think I don’t know who you are. Coming here alone? There’s only one female shinobi in Konoha who could take down every criminal in this place. Go home, _Haruno Sakura._ Konoha only gets answers here because I allow it.”  
Sakura twisted her arm, grabbing his wrist in turn and yanking him down, his bones shaking under her hold.   
“And you’re only walking out of here without any broken bones because _I_ allow it.” Sakura released his wrist and his lip curved up in a smirk as he turned. Awareness creeped up the back of Sakura’s neck and her head snapped to the side – eyes clashing with a familiar figure.   
_Kankuro.  
_ Sakura drew in a deep breath, turning back but Shikamaru’s informant was already gone. She pushed away from the bar, hurrying back out the door and up the stairs. Kankuro was right behind her, following her out into the night.   
“What are you doing here?” Sakura hissed when they stepped out into the dark alley and she shivered in the cold, pulling her cloak tightly around her frame.   
“I could ask you the same thing.” Kankuro threw back in amusement.  
“No. Not here _here_. In Konoha.”  
“Officially? I'm here with Temari.” he winked.  
Sakura threw him an unimpressed look. “And unofficially?”  
“The same reason I suspect you came here tonight. Investigating the rumors about the Ryuketsu gang.”  
Sakura forced herself not to react. “What rumors?”  
Kankuro wasn't buying it. “You know exactly what I'm talking about. The rumors about Kaguya.”  
“Kaguya...is gone. I helped Naruto and Sasuke-kun seal her away myself.” Sakura said carefully.   
“I know that. But this....its oddly specific, isn’t it? Especially to those of us who got all the information about what went down during the end of the war. And then I read Konoha's official stance on their mission with the Ryuketsu.”   
Sakura said nothing, instead letting him do the talking as they walked back to inner Konoha.   
“Come to find...the shinobi assigned to this mission...” Kankuro glanced at her. “None other than you, Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke.”   
Sakura shrugged casually. “A coincidence.”   
“A sick one, yeah. But you have to admit...my suspicions aren't coming from nowhere.”   
“I know. I would do the same in your position.”   
Kankuro didn't even bother asking her if it was true or not. He knew Sakura wouldn't betray Konoha either way.   
“I haven't told Gaara any of this yet. It’s useless to let him worry about this if it isn't true.”  
“Right.”  
They'd finally left the shady part of Konoha and Sakura felt herself relax a little as they walked the familiar path to her apartment.   
“I'm the one who started that rumor about Gaara by the way.”  
Startled, Sakura looked up at him. “What rumor?”  
“The one where Gaara praised you as a medical shinobi. I mean, yeah he said it, but I'm the one who passed it on.”  
“Oh,” Sakura mumbled. “Yeah, I heard something about that.” she looked up at him. “Why?”  
Kankuro gave an embarrassed little laugh. “I guess maybe I hoped Gaara would pursue you?”  
Sakura's jaw dropped. “What?”  
“Look Sakura, you saved my life once. And I guess...I’m a little protective of you because of that.”  
“Okay?”  
“You can do better than Uchiha Sasuke.”  
Sakura sighed as things finally made sense. “Ah, so that's what this is about.”  
“I’m serious.” Kankuro said.  
“Temari and Shikamaru gossip like old women, I swear.”  
Kankuro snickered at that and he didn't deny hearing it from Temari. “I'm serious, Sakura. You're beautiful and I'm sure Uchiha realized it too, but hear me out-”  
“Please don't go off about everything you think is wrong with him.” Kankuro didn't have all the facts and Sakura wasn't about to tell him how wrong he was.   
“That's not it. But you can do better, Sakura. At your level, politically, you could even marry a Kage and they wouldn't complain at all.”  
But Sakura didn't want a Kage. Sasuke was everything she wanted and needed, but after what happened with her mother, Sakura knew this wouldn't be easy. Not that she cared. What they didn't understand was that Sasuke was worth it. Yes, he'd made mistakes that was undeniable. But what Naruto had said to him that day at the bridge was correct - it was understandable. All of it.  
Kankuro knew what her silence meant though. “Hell, if I thought for a second that you weren't head over heels for Uchiha, I might even be interested.”  
Sakura gave a surprised laugh. “Yeah, right. I've heard some things about you too.”  
Kankuro's cheeks turned pink. “Oh, yeah?”  
“Hmm,” Sakura hummed. “Apparently you're quite popular with the ladies of Sunagakure yourself.”  
Kakuro’s smile turned a little shy. “Yeah, true. I can't imagine myself settling down to be honest.”  
As they chatted back and forth, Sakura gave him a calm, nonchalant face, but inside she was reeling. If Kankuro had heard the rumors about Kaguya, which only meant one thing – the other Kage caught wind of it too and she needed to inform Kakashi immediately. Naruto and Sasuke were currently in Iwa and Sakura wasn’t sure what the Tsuchikage would do if he found out that they’d kept something like this from them. The shinobi alliance was strong but Kaguya was a sensitive subject. Kankuro had come here for the specific reason of confirming whether or not these rumors were true and Sakura was sure finding her in that place confirmed it for him. When they reached her apartment, he walked her to the door and said goodnight but Sakura continued to feel his presence in the area. Kankuro was most likely waiting to see if she would go and speak to the Hokage – any shinobi in her position would. These things needed to be reported immediately.   
Instead, Sakura rushed to her phone, dialling Ino’s number. Sakura wasn’t sure where exactly Kankuro would wait, but there risk of him eavesdropping. The curtains were closed so there was no way for him to actually see her on the phone.  
Ino answered on the fourth ring, her groggy voice crackling through the receiver.  
“This better be good.”  
“Ino,” Sakura hissed as quietly as she could. “Connect me to Kakashi-sensei right now.”  
There was a silence and then the phone line went dead.  
Sakura hung up and walked towards her bedroom as casually as she could. She pulled the wig off and put it back into her closet, before she started combing through her hair – her movements purposefully unrushed.   
_Sakura, I’m connecting the Hokage._ Ino’s voice came through Sakura’s head.  
 _Sakura? What happened?_ Kakashi asked.  
 _Kakashi-sensei, Kankuro is in Konoha._ Sakura thought back to them.  
 _I know,_ he said, _I approved his request.  
He’s asking questions about the Ryuketsu and Kaguya.  
What? _Ino half-screeched through the connection. _Kaguya??  
_ There was a long pause from Kakashi. _Does he know anything beyond that?  
Not as far as I can tell. He’s here to confirm the rumors. But he’s waiting outside my apartment to see if I leave to report to you.  
This…complicates things. _Kakashi paused again. _Meet me in my office tomorrow morning. Ino, please join us.  
Of course, Hokage-sama. _Ino sent back.  
 _For now, Sakura. Stay in your apartment, go to sleep. I’ll deal with this.  
Okay, Kakashi-sensei.   
_The connection cut but a moment later Ino’s voice came back, _Kaguya? We’ll talk about this tomorrow.  
_ Sakura sighed.

x-x-x-x-

Naruto was sitting on the floor reading the latest report from Konoha, it had come through a few days ago when they arrived and they were still waiting for word from Kakashi about how to proceed. Sakura’s report had contained information on how other gangs have been responding to the Ryuketsu’s rapid growth and power and there had been several outbreaks of violence along the borders of the fire country. Sasuke was growing impatient, he wanted to return to Konoha. To him, it felt like their investigation in Iwa was finished and sitting here waiting for Kakashi was simply a waste of time.

And yes, maybe…he wanted to see Sakura. Her note still bothered him and he wanted to speak to her about it in person. Although he’d considered writing something back several times, he’d decided against it. Seeing her image on that notice board had made Sasuke realize that…maybe he kind of missed her. Was that weird? It didn’t feel that way but it was a sensation he’d forgotten.  
“Oh wow,” Naruto said too loudly, drawing Sasuke’s attention, “There’s a little heart drawn onto this page.”  
 _A what?_ Sasuke remembered no such thing. He turned slowly to glare at Naruto but ripped the page from Naruto’s fingers anyway. There was no heart on anywhere on the page but…it was it Sakura’s handwriting. Realizing he was staring at the page too long, Sasuke tossed it back towards Naruto.   
“Idiot.”  
Naruto simply chuckled in response.

x-x-x-x-

Thanks for all the lovely comments. It made me really happy to read every one of them!

Here is a teaser for the next one:

_Sakura groaned. “That tapping is driving me crazy.”  
Shikamaru stared at Yua’s hand on the table. “She’s counting.”  
Sakura turned to look at him. “Counting?”  
Shikamaru nodded. “She’s been counting since the moment she caught sight of the clock in the office.”_

  
  



	20. Wait, Stay

I Wait

Chapter 20 – Wait, Stay  
  
 ** _“Wait, stay,  
Time keeps slipping away,  
But I remember what it's like to be good,”_**

“My report.” Sakura said, handing a scroll to Kakashi. She'd arrived a little earlier than she was supposed to, knowing she'd find him here already. Kakashi lifted a brow as he took the scroll and unrolled it on his desk. It contained the information she'd gathered and the fact that the Ryuketsu operated from the Land of Whirlpools.  
“You're sure of this?” he handed the scroll off to Shikamaru.   
Sakura nodded. “As sure as I can be. Shikamaru's informant confirmed it.”  
“He hasn't given us false information yet.”  
Kakashi drew a breath to say something but Sakura stepped forward. “You gave me access to the restricted section because of the Uchiha file, right?”  
Kakashi leaned back in his chair, “Sakura,” she knew that tone. It was his “reasonable” voice.  
“I knew it,” she seethed, fist clenching at her side. “I already know everything.”  
This surprised him. “Everything?”  
“Yeah. Thanks for not telling me, by the way.”  
Kakashi had nothing to say to that.  
“Imagine my surprise when Sasuke-kun told me that both you and Naruto knew already.”  
Shikamaru cleared his throat, very obviously uncomfortable.  
“What?” Sakura hissed. “Shikamaru knows too? That's just great.”  
Shikamaru put his hands up, clearly wanting to be excluded from this.   
“So, Sasuke told you himself?” Kakashi asked.  
Sakura frowned. “I asked him and he told me.”  
“Hmm.” Kakashi said and Sakura rolled her eyes.   
“Hmm what?”  
“It’s just that Sasuke can be very obvious when he wants something.”  
Sakura opened her mouth but there was a knock at the door, cutting her off.  
“Come in,” Kakashi called.  
Ino stepped into the office, shutting the door behind her. “So is anyone going to tell me what's going on?”  
Kakashi signalled Shikamaru who told Ino everything about the mission, from the artifacts, missing genin to what Sakura and Sasuke found in the tunnels. Ino's face paled at the mention of Kaguya and her eyes swung to Sakura, who nodded in confirmation.  
“What does this mean? That Kaguya is coming back?”  
“No.” Sakura said. “She's gone. But there might be more like her. The temple had images of people who looked just like her.”  
Ino looked between them with wide eyes, “Well, shit.”  
“That's the general consensus.” Kakashi said dryly.  
“Yua's interrogation will continue tomorrow morning, the Yamanaka clan will see what they can find out today. Ino, join them at the cells underneath the intelligence building immediately. Sakura, I want you and Shikamaru there to observe tomorrow. Tell me everything you can find out. There’s no doubt that Yua is up to something.”  
They nodded.  
“Regarding Kankuro...I think it’s time to call a meeting with the other Kage.”  
It was obvious why Kakashi had waited. He’d wanted solid proof or perhaps something to deny what they’d found. Unfortunately the news was spreading too rapidly to control any longer.  
“What about Naruto and Sasuke-kun?”   
“I've contacted them already. They should be on their way back as we speak.”   
There was no letter that could reach them by today even if it was send right after Sakura contacted Kakashi the night before. He must have used some kind of jutsu. Sakura knew jutsu like these existed among ANBU specifically. But if Naruto and Sasuke were returning things should be fine.

At least…she hoped.

x-x-x-x-

They'd left Iwa in the early morning after informing the Tsuchikage that Kakashi had summoned them back. There had been no argument from him as they left the village and headed back to Konoha. There’d been little talk between them after Kakashi had activated the jutsu he’d placed on Naruto. It was something reserved for ANBU, but Kakashi had had the foresight to place the mark on Naruto’s wrist, telling him it would sting slightly when Kakashi activated it. Naruto had described the sensation more like an intense burning as he’d flailed around the little room in the bunker.  
Sasuke pushed himself harder. There was only one reason that Kakashi called them back – but to be honest, Sasuke had felt a bad feeling since the day before – one he couldn’t explain. Perhaps it was intuition. Naruto voiced what they were both thinking first, “Why do you think Kakashi-sensei is calling us back?” Naruto asked as they now travelled at top speed. “Do you think anything happened?”   
“I'm not sure. I suppose we'll find out.” Sasuke said. To be honest, for Kakashi to send to signal, something must have happened, but he was sure Naruto knew that and wanted some reassurance, but Sasuke wasn't there to coddle Naruto so he said nothing.  
“You know, why don't you just use your Rinnegan to zap us back?”   
Sasuke cut Naruto a look. “ _Zap_? That's not how it works.”   
“Yeah it does,” Naruto said. “You zap us from one place to another.”  
Sasuke sighed. “I'm not doing that.”  
Naruto narrowed his eyes, turning to look back at Sasuke as they ran. “Well, why not?”   
“Because it uses too much chakra and then I can't use my doujutsu for a while.”   
“I bet you would do it for Sakura-chan.”   
Sasuke sighed. “No, I would not.” He said with exaggerated patience. “If Sakura was here and either of you were injured, maybe.”  
“I could injure myself right now.” Naruto said.   
“You'll be fine. You have the Kyuubi to heal you.” Sasuke said immediately.  
Naruto grumbled under his breath but he didn't push the matter. If they pushed themselves at their level they could potentially cut the normal travel time in half and Sasuke had no intention of stopping or slowing down. He was worried about the situation in Konoha. Kakashi wouldn't summon them back so suddenly with no reason and it was obvious it had to do with the Ryuketsu gang. What else? And with whatever was wrong with Sakura up in the air, Sasuke really did contemplate using his Rinnegan to 'zap' them back as Naruto put it. But if they stumbled onto something in Konoha and Sasuke was unable to use his eyes...

He'd promised that nothing like that would ever happen to Sakura again, and he'd meant it.

x-x-x-x-

“How dare you keep this from us!” Ay roared, slamming his hand down onto the desk, it shattered underneath him and the video feed suddenly cut out.  
Sakura shifted awkwardly from one foot to another behind where Kakashi sat. He’d just finished telling them what they’d found and the Raikage had about as passionate a reaction as could have been expected.   
“I expected this.” The Tsuchikage said. “You don’t get to be my age and still be surprised by things like this.”  
The Mizukage shook her head, dipping her hat to hide her face. Sakura was sure she was hiding an eye roll from the Tsuchikage. “For someone as handsome as you, Hokage, I never expected you to lie to us about something this important.”  
Kakashi cleared his throat awkwardly and Sakura had to stop herself from looking at him. Even Kakashi wasn’t unaffected by the Mizukage’s beauty it seemed.  
“While I…understand the secrecy,” Gaara said. “I wished it wasn’t necessary.”  
“If I may,” Sakura said and Kakashi nodded. “We understand how important sharing this information was…I guess, we just didn’t want it to be true ourselves. For those of us who actually faced Kaguya in battle, even the possibility that it may not be over…” Sakura shook her head.  
“So you found this temple, girl?” The Tsuchikage asked just as Ay’s video returned. The desk had been cleared and Darui now stood next to him. Sakura wondered if he had been put there to keep the Raikage in check.   
“I hope you waited for me,” Ay grumbled.  
“Of course we did, Raikage.” The Mizukage said smoothly.  
“Well?” Onoki pressed.  
Sakura nodded. “Yes, Uchiha Sasuke was with me as well.”  
The Tsuchikage huffed. “Well isn’t it convenient then that he left my village just hours ago, Hokage?”  
“What a coincidence.” Kakashi replied not missing a beat.  
“What the hell did you see in that temple, kunoichi?” Ay demanded. “Is Kaguya returning or not?”  
Sakura shook her head. “I don’t think Kaguya is returning. Naruto and Sasuke-kun sealed her away. The temple we found seemed ancient but the walls had depictions of…people who looked just like Kaguya. Whatever the Ryuketsu gang are doing…it’s definitely connected to Kaguya’s clan at the very least.”   
Ay opened his mouth again, his usual air of impatience intensifying but Gaara spoke up first. “Sakura, you were there. What do you think these depictions signify?”  
Sakura’s lips pressed into a thin line as the images flashed in her mind’s eyes. She didn’t want to admit it, but the truth was obvious now. Kakashi had already showed them the drawings of what Sakura had described. The people who looked like Kaguya. The death. “The mass graves, sacrifices…probably hint to extinction and the sun rising…I think it points to a new beginning.”  
Sakura could have believed that the temple had been for Kaguya, depicting her rise and her reign of terror, it would have been easier to believe that everything that temple showed had already come to pass and failed.

If it weren’t for the images of the others. Pale skinned, pale haired, pale eyed. Like Kaguya.   
  


“Then these…Ryuketsu are meddling in things they should not be.” The Mizukage said. “What is being done to stop them, Hokage? Would you like our aid?”  
“No, Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura are on it. The Ryuketsu gang’s days are numbered.” Kakashi told them.  
“Ah, the new sannin? I like the sound of this.” She said, nodding towards where Sakura stood.  
“That’s not enough, Hokage!” Ay stood again. “The Ryuketsu are not the problem here! We need to know what you intend to about these things connecting to Kaguya. We cannot let this go any further!”  
“I agree with the Raikage.” Onoki said. “You finally decided to reveal this information to us, but I’m still waiting to hear your plan?”  
“We have found the location of the Ryuketsu’s base of operations. That I was I summoned Naruto and Sasuke back. Once the team is assembled we intend to wipe the Ryuketsu out. And these artifacts with them.”  
“You intend to destroy these artifacts?” Mei asked. “Should we not attempt to use them? In case this future Haruno Sakura saw in that temple comes to pass?”  
“The risk of them using it against us is too great.” Gaara jumped in and Sakura had never been more grateful for him.   
“I agree with the Kazekage. We need to wipe out any trace of Kaguya.” The Raikage boomed, his fist clenching tightly at his side.  
As they wrapped things up, Kakashi never mentioned that they had Yua in custody and Sakura wondered why he would keep it a secret. Sakura also knew from the Raikage’s goodbye that he was not intending to just sit around and do nothing. He was likely going to be ordering his shinobi to kill any Ryuketsu in his country immediately.   
  


If Sakura thought the Kage meeting was stressful it was nothing compared to the frustration she felt during Yua’s interrogation. The game of cat and mouse was more irritating than anything Sakura had ever experienced. That, and Yua’s incessant tapping on the table. Sakura and Shikamaru stood in the antechamber, watching Ibiki’s assistant – one of Konoha’s top interrogators – get jerked around by Yua, all the while her finger _tap, tap, tapped_ on the desk.   
“Tell us the location of the Ryuketsu’s headquarters.” The interrogator demanded. It was a trick question – they already knew where it was, but Yua didn’t know that.  
Yua smiled. “In Ame of course.”  
“I don’t believe you.”  
Yua pouted, batting her eyelashes, “I wouldn’t lie to you.” She said in a sweetly innocent voice.  
“Why Ame, then?” he demanded.  
The innocence fell from her face like a door slamming shut. “Because it’s the first place that Kogen fucked me.” She sighed dramatically. “Can you picture it? Limbs tangled in the rain, my mouth around his coc-”  
“Enough.” The interrogator snapped. Sakura sighed. This was going nowhere.  
“It was very romantic.” Her head tilted to the side. “That didn’t happen. Actually, the truth is…” she swallowed. “He raped me against the alley wall of a tavern.” A pause. “And I liked it.”  
The interrogator stared at her, his face giving nothing away and Yua’s head fell back as she exploded into giggles.  
“Just kidding!” her free hand – the one that wasn’t tapping – pointed at him. “You should see your face!”  
“She’s toying with him.” Shikamaru said. “She never intended to give us any information.”  
“It’s like she’s just biding her time.” Sakura said.  
Shikamaru nodded, sighing quietly. “And we’re wasting _our_ time.”  
Sakura groaned. “That tapping is driving me crazy.”  
Shikamaru stared at Yua’s hand on the table. “She’s counting.”  
Sakura turned to look at him. “Counting?”  
Shikamaru nodded. “She’s been counting since the moment she caught sight of the clock in the office.”  
Very slowly, Sakura turned her head to look at him. “What do you-”  
Something blasted off outside and Sakura swayed into Shikamaru, her shoulder shoving into his arm and he reached out to steady her with a hand on her elbow. Sakura’s head whipped towards the door. Another blast fired off and she let out a foul curse, taking off and busting through the door and out into the streets of Konoha. Smoke was rising from the gates and to the west another explosion hit, pieces of wood flying into the air.  
“Well,” Sakura said, glancing at Shikamaru behind her. “I guess we know why she was counting.”  
The interrogator was suddenly there. “She’s gone.”  
Both Sakura and Shikamaru spun towards him as another blast went off, closer now. “What?” they said at the same time.   
“One moment she was there and the next –”  
Sakura threw him a nasty glare before spinning on her heel and taking off towards the nearest explosion, behind her the sound Shikamaru arguing with the interrogator faded away as Sakura’s feet slammed against the ground. Her heart hammered in her chest as the memories of the last attack on Konoha returned. _When Akatsuki had come…_  
Sakura forced it out of her mind as she leapt up onto the rooftops. What could the Ryuketsu possibly gain by attacking Konoha at this point? Another explosion went off, this time close enough that the blast hit Sakura and she nearly lost her footing.   
When she turned, a man was on the roof right across from her, two large, burly men flanking him.   
His head tilted to the side. “You’re…Haruno Sakura.” The surprise in his voice caught her off guard. “Oh, we haven’t met…officially.” He stuffed a small bag into his pouch. “I am Yutaka. Shinichi’s second lieutenant. What happened in that cave was my brilliance. A…shame about that Rinnegan though.” He seemed thrilled to be speaking to her as he brushed his dark hair from his face. “He promised me your body after you died, you see.”  
Disgust rolled Sakura’s stomach but she forced herself not to move.   
“For scientific purposes, of course. I would love to dissect you and then put you back-”  
“Enough,” Sakura said finally. “How about this – I take out your two friends here and then we’ll see if you’re capable of _dissecting_ me without them.”  
He sighed wistfully. “If only. Unfortunately, that’s not why I’m here.” He signalled them with a hand and one of the bodyguards dropped a smoke bomb.   
Sakura cursed but luckily she saw exactly where they were headed and she leapt from the roof, taking off after them at full speed.  
“Sakura!” Ino leapt down, landing next to her, Chouji right behind her.  
“What’s going on?”  
“Yua planned this,” Sakura seethed. “The Ryuketsu gang is attacking Konoha!”  
“But why?” Chouji asked. While he wasn’t aware of the full story, Sakura couldn’t answer the question either. Yua allowed herself to be captured to get in – but she’d been under constant surveillance and kept in a cell for the entire time. Someone else must have gotten in to plant to explosives -  
Sakura gasped. The Gingko Foundation had purchased explosives from Inari. Was this what that was for?  
“I don’t know Chouji. But right now we need to catch this guy!”  
“Who is he?” Ino called as they neared the destroyed village gates. All around them, Konoha shinobi were facing off against Ryuketsu gang members.  
“It’s one of Shinichi’s lieutenants. We can’t let him get away!” Sakura called back to them and Ino nodded.  
“Roger that!” Chouji said and the three of them gave chase together. Right outside of the gates, one of the bodyguards hung back, obviously to give them pause but Sakura flew into a kick, her knee catching him under the chin as she leapt over him. Sakura’s fingers gripped a branch, swinging herself onto the next. The bodyguard struggled to his feet. It was clear he wasn’t about to let them go.  
“Chouji!” Ino called and he nodded. “I got this, you two go on ahead.”  
Sakura threw him a grateful smile as she and Ino continued on.  
“How did they get in?”  
Ino closed her eyes, a deep frown on her pretty face. “I…I don’t know Sakura. I didn’t sense anything until it was too late.” Ino took a deep breath, “Maybe…I’m not suited for the sensory team.”  
Sakura’s heart squeezed and she shook her head. “ _You are._ The Ryuketsu gang have blindsided me too. You shouldn’t take this too personally.”  
“You say that and yet what they did to you still bothers you.” Ino threw back and Sakura said nothing. Because Ino was right and there was no use lying about it.   
Up ahead there was an explosion of smoke that rustled through the trees, hitting Ino and Sakura and blowing their hair back roughly as a large bird-like creature spawned.   
Sakura and Ino halted on a branch. The thing was nearly as big as one of Naruto’s frog summonings.  
“No.” Sakura breathed. “We can’t let them get away.”  
The lieutenant hopped onto the creature and Sakura kicked off of the branch but Ino grabbed her arm, yanking her back.  
“Sakura, stop.”  
Sakura threw an outraged look and Ino over her shoulder. “ _What?”  
_ “They’re after you, Sakura. We shouldn’t risk chasing any farther.”   
“You’re kidding me, Ino.” Sakura hissed, throwing Ino’s arm off. “They _attacked_ Konoha. We can’t just let them get away.”  
The bird took off and Sakura cursed.   
“Yes, they attacked Konoha. But they _need_ you. I’m not just about to let you walk right into their hands.” Ino snapped, her blue eyes narrowed fiercely.  
“And, what? Are you going to stop me?”  
“If I have to.”  
The two of them glared at each other but Sakura knew it was already too late – they’d escaped. She closed her eyes, heaving a heavy sigh.  
“Fine. Have it your way, Ino.”

x-x-x-x-

Kakashi’s office was a flurry of activity. It turned out that as soon as the lieutenant escaped, the gang members pulled back. The attack was short lived but unfortunately, not without casualties. Chouji had managed to capture the bodyguard and drag him back to the intelligence building for questioning. The Yamanaka clan were currently working on extracting information from him. Yua had disappeared without a trace and neither Shikamaru nor the ANBU members could locate her. Tsunade stood by the window as Kakashi dished out orders to the shinobi around to secure the village. Her brown eyes clashed with Sakura’s briefly before they returned to Kakashi. As soon as her sensei laid eyes on her, he ordered the other shinobi out, leaving only Shikamaru, Tsunade and herself.  
“The artifacts we had are gone.” Kakashi said getting straight to the point.   
Sakura frowned, thinking back to her encounter with Yutaka. “That must be…”  
“What is it Sakura?” Tsunade asked.  
“I met another of Shinichi’s lieutenants, Yutaka. He had something with him, it could have been the artifacts.”  
Kakashi sighed. “This complicates things. Not only have we lost our only source of information but also the only leverage we had.”  
“No,” Sakura shook her head. “We _know_ where they’re headed.” She walked over to the map, tapping the address from the shipping manifest. “This is the only place they could go. Do we know what’s here yet?”  
Kakashi shook his head. “No, I just received word that we lost contact with the ANBU I sent there.” He paused. “That’s not all. Reports have come in from the other hidden villages. In the last week over fifty medical shinobi have gone missing.”  
Sakura’s hand fell away from the map as she paled. If they couldn’t get her, would a large quantity of medical shinobi do the job just as well?  
“A report from Naruto and Sasuke confirms this. They heard things in Iwa.” Shikamaru said.  
“We can’t let them do this.” Sakura said, “We need to follow.”  
“Sakura should go.” Tsunade said and Sakura’s eyes flew to hers. _I should…?_  
“I agree.” Kakashi said, standing. He quickly summoned one of his ninken. Sakura had seen Kakashi’s hounds many times but it had been a few years. Sakura knew this greyhound was his fastest summoning, able to travel faster than any shinobi. The dog lifted his head, looking out of the window at the smoke rising in Konoha.  
“Kakashi. What happened here?”  
“There’s little time to explain,” Kakashi told the shinobi hound. “In short, Konoha was attacked and we need to pursue the attackers. Ūhei, I need you to find Sasuke and Naruto. Tell them plans have changed. I need you to lead them here,” Kakashi approached the map, pointing to the location. “Sakura will join them soon.”  
“Got it,” Ūhei said, bobbing his head. “Anything else?”  
“Naruto and Sasuke should have already reached the Fire Country by now. You need to intercept them as soon as possible.”  
Tsunade pushed open the window behind her and Ūhei jumped through without another word, taking off across the rooftops to where he no doubt scented Naruto and Sasuke.   
Kakashi turned to Sakura.   
“It’s going to take you a few hours to reach their location,” Kakashi said. “But the fact that they’ve started capturing other medical shinobi could only mean one thing.”  
“Capturing me was taking too long.” Sakura finished for him.  
“I don’t trust it.” Tsunade said. “According to everything we’ve found it, it would have to be either you or me.”  
“It’s obvious this move was made to distract us – to get our guard down.” Shikamaru added.  
Sakura realized what needed to be done immediately, but after her conversation with Tsunade it took her a moment to speak up. Unfortunately, it was all she could think of right now. The only thing that could possibly work. She took a deep breath. “The only way for this knowledge to work in our favour is for me to go along with it.”  
All three of them looked at her.  
“I need to fall into their trap.”  
Kakashi shook his head. “Naruto and Sasuke will never allow that. _I_ can’t allow that, Sakura.”  
“But you have to, Kakashi-sensei. If we’re to stop the Ryuketsu gang, I need to do this.”  
“It could work.” Shikamaru said. “But…it’s risky. We don’t know what they’ll do to Sakura, especially considering what that artifact did to her before.”  
Sakura turned her gaze to Tsunade. “I won’t let it get that far.” They both knew what it would mean if Sakura got into a position like that again.   
“If this were to happen,” Shikamaru frowned, “How do we convince Naruto and Sasuke then?”   
Tsunade scoffed. “There’s no way you’ll convince Naruto of this.”  
Kakashi glanced back at her. “You’re okay with this? With allowing Sakura to be captured?”  
Tsunade narrowed her eyes on him. “I trained Sakura myself, I know what she’s capable of.” Tsunade turned her eyes on Sakura, a smirk on her lips. “Sakura is not stupid. She knows better than anyone what she can and cannot do. Can you do this, Sakura?”  
There was a fluttering in Sakura’s heart as she stared at her mentor. “Yes, I can.”  
Kakashi sighed. “Fine. Tell Naruto back then. Sasuke is another story entirely.”  
“Sasuke-kun will understand.” Sakura began and Kakashi scoffed. “Sasuke will understand?”  
Shikamaru shook his head.  
“That boy is more likely to carry you back here over his shoulder than allow you to be taken.”  
Sakura’s cheeks puffed out. “No, he won’t.”  
“You deal with that then.” Shikamaru said.  
“What do I tell Naruto to get him to return?” Sakura asked.  
“Figure something out,” Kakashi said, his eyes closed, a frown appearing between his brows. When he opened his lids again, Sakura could see the resolve there. “Sakura, you understand the dangers this mission poses, correct?”  
“Yes, Kakashi-sensei.”  
“Then I order you to infiltrate the Ryuketsu headquarters by any means necessary, find out what their plans are and if it’s impossible to capture Shinichi alive, you have permission to kill him.”   
Sakura nodded, bowing forward. “Yes, Hokage-sama!”

x-x-x-x-

“What the hell is going on?” Naruto demanded.   
“I’ve told you everything I know.” The ninken replied. Naruto made a frustrated sound.   
“Listen, er-”  
“I’ve told you my name three times, Naruto-kun.”   
“Ūhei,” Sasuke threw back to where Naruto was. “Maybe you should try explaining it to him in simpler terms.”  
“Shut up, teme,” Naruto grumbled. “Konoha was attacked? By the Ryuketsu?”  
“That’s what I said,” Ūhei replied.  
“Is everyone okay?” Naruto asked as if it was the first thing the hound should have said.  
“I only saw Kakashi, Nara Shikamaru,” unconsciously, Sasuke held his breath, “the fifth Hokage and Sakura-chan.” He said, and Sasuke relaxed a little. So, the Ryuketsu hadn’t infiltrated Konoha to get Sakura. “Although, there was some civilian casualties.”  
Naruto growled. “How dare they attack Konoha!”  
“How dare an enemy of Konoha attack Konoha?” the hound asked sarcastically.  
Naruto sputtered. “You’re sassy for a ninken.”  
“Are ninken not supposed to be sassy, Naruto-kun?”  
Naruto frowned but before he could say anything to further this conversation, Sasuke interjected. “Do you know anything else?”   
“Only that Sakura-chan is on her way to join you.”  
Naruto’s eyes widened. “You hear that, Sasuke?”  
Sasuke rolled his eyes. “I’m right here. Yes, I heard it.”  
Sasuke pushed himself ahead before Naruto could say anything else. But despite the fact that Konoha had been attacked…they would be seeing Sakura. Sasuke wasn’t sure what was wrong with him. He’d gone years without seeing her. Now after a few weeks, knowing that he was hours away from meeting up with her…  
Sasuke shook his head. He needed to focus. On anything but her. They had a mission to complete.   
  
  


They had only travelled for a few hours more when the ninken suddenly stopped. “Your destination is up ahead. But this is as far as I go.”  
Sasuke nodded to him.  
“Thanks, Ūhei!” Naruto said.  
The hound appeared to be smiling at Naruto as he disappeared.  
Sasuke sensed them approaching the moment the hound disappeared. “Naruto-”  
“I know.” Naruto said, turning towards to small clearing on the ground beneath them.  
It only took a moment for them to arrive. Two sets of feet landed onto the grass, a body flopping down behind them. One of them was Yua and the other… _Kogen_. Hatred boiled in Sasuke’s stomach and his hand tightened around the hilt of his sword as his Sharingan spun wildly. For a moment all he could see was Kogen’s hands on Sakura. He could hear her scream. It took him a moment to realize that Kogen had someone dragging on the ground behind him. Literally. A young shinobi’s hands were tied and Kogen was holding on to the rope, dragging her behind them.  
Kogen heaved a sign. “Shall I leave this to you?”  
Sasuke angled himself, as if he unconsciously wanted to follow.  
Yua put a hand on her hip. “ _Please._ ”  
Kogen lifted the shinobi up over his shoulder roughly. “Oi!” Naruto called. “What the hell-”  
Kogen ignored him, taking off through the trees.   
“Sasuke! I’m going after him.” Naruto kicked off from the trees.   
Sasuke wanted to reach out and stop him but he knew it was better for Naruto to follow, if Sasuke did – he might lose sight of the mission entirely.   
Sasuke focussed his attention on Yua and this time he saw the tendrils come from her and shoot towards him. Lightning danced over his sword as Sasuke cut through her attack easily, flipping down from the tree and landing on the grass in front of Yua. Or more accurately – Yua had pulled the attack back at the last second, right before his sword could cut through them. She leapt back immediately to create some space but Sasuke wasn’t just about to let her do what she wanted. Shuriken flew from his scroll, flying at her with an incredible speed. Sasuke could see the tendrils on the move again, shooting from her to block the attack but she wasn’t fast enough. A shuriken slashed through her shoulder and she gasped, reaching up with the other hand to cover the wound.  
“So you were holding back before?” Yua asked. “As expected from an Uchiha.”  
Sasuke said nothing and Yua smirked, bringing her bloodied hand back to her face and taking a long lick of the blood. “Uchiha always had a reputation of being sickeningly manipulative.”   
Sasuke was suddenly above her, his chidori at her chest.  
Yua screamed but the hit never came. Sasuke was suddenly across the clearing again, as if he hadn’t moved.  
“Genjutsu?” Yua hissed. “How dare you?!”  
Yua took off, running at Sasuke but he didn’t move. He didn’t need to.

Sakura had arrived.

She was coming down from the sky, her heel heading straight for Yua. Yua kicked back, pushing herself out of the way as Sakura landed. Sakura pushed herself towards Yua the second she landed.  
“Left.” Sasuke called and Sakura dodged to the left, only slightly feeling the heat of Yua’s attack on her skin.   
Sasuke appeared above her, turning mid-air as his sword came down on the tendrils between Sakura and Yua. Sakura dipped and her foot connected with Yua’s midsection, sending her flying backwards. Yua hit a tree with a cry, spit flying from her lips. Her knees hit the ground with a hard cracking sound.   
Sakura ran at her again as Yua gripped her stomach as she pushed herself to her feet shakily. She let out an angry cry, sending her attack at Sakura again. “Down!” Sasuke said but it was too late, the tendrils were too close and Sakura brought her hands up to block the attack as she ducked but one of the tendrils sliced into her arm. Sasuke watched Sakura rise without even flinching.   
“The next one won’t miss, bitch.” Yua said lowly, her eyes narrowing as Sasuke took his place next to Sakura.  
“You look a bit beat up already, Yua. Would you like us to go easy on you?” Sakura asked, smiling sweetly.  
“Shut up,” Yua snapped, sending out another attack. Sasuke and Sakura both leapt up into the air, flipping back. Their eyes met briefly and Sakura heart soared in her chest, what felt like minutes had really only been a second of their eyes clashing but she knew what to do. Lightning was visible all along Sasuke’s sword as he struck out, completely on the offensive. Sakura snuck around, coming at Yua from the side. Yua diverted some of the tendrils towards Sakura, one of her arms turning in Sakura’s direction but she was at a clear disadvantage – Sasuke could see them now. The tendrils. He threw more shuriken towards where Sakura was as he continued his attack.   
Sakura realized what it was then. Yua still wasn’t wearing the sphere. It had amplified her power. Without it, Sasuke could see through her. Sakura flipped over the shuriken, landing in front of Yua who squeezed her hand shut and the movement commanded the tendrils to snap around Sakura’s body. Sakura’s head dipped so she could hide her smile as Sasuke moved so quickly Yua had no chance to react. He brought his sword down in the space between Yua’s hand and Sakura and almost immediately, the tightness around Sakura’s body fell away.  
Blood splattered from Yua’s arm as her head fell back in a scream, she stumbled back gasping in pain as she cradled her arm tightly to her chest.  
“Sakura,” Sasuke said, his voice low enough that only she would hear as he inched closer. Sakura felt it then - someone was coming towards them and an incredible speed.  
Yua had gone very still, her cries silencing immediately as her skin turned a pale white. Sakura could see in her face that she wanted to run but it was already too late.  
A hooded figure dropped down behind Yua and Sakura felt Sasuke at her side then. The cloak the newcomer wore was a deep black, made of fine material.  
“Yua,” the voice was distinctly male and Yua jumped at her name. “Look at you, all beat up.”  
“Shin, I-”  
Shin? Shock rippled through Sakura and she forced herself not to look at Sasuke. The name and Yua's fear could only mean one thing. Shin’s hand hit Yua’s cheek and the slap echoed through the clearing. “I told you not to call me that.”  
Yua gasped slightly. “Yes, Hideki, I’m…sorry.”  
“Shinichi?” Sakura asked.   
“Shut up.” he snapped, not even bothering to look at Sakura. Next to her, Sakura felt Sasuke tense and she dared a look at him. A muscle in Sasuke's jaw ticked viciously and Sakura knew he was holding himself back from attacking.   
“Well Yua? What do you have to say for yourself?”  
“Hideki, I can -” she never got the chance, ‘Hideki’ lashed out, his arm hitting her at the side of her head with such force she hit the ground hard, sliding away slightly. Yua whimpered, turning her face into the grass. Even though Sakura knew that Yua still had the strength to stand, the girl didn't get up. “Good girl,” Hideki murmured before finally turning his attention to Sakura and Sasuke.  
“And then there's you.” he wasn't speaking to Sakura. His attention was on Sasuke.  
“I've been curious about you for some time, Uchiha. I think our ideals match up. We would work quite well together, don't you think?”  
“You have got to be kidding me.” Sakura said, shaking her head.  
“Did I not tell you to shut up? I'm not here to speak to someone who's basically already dead.”  
Sakura’s jaw dropped. “Excuse me?”  
“You'll be dead soon anyway. I have no intention of wasting my time on you.”  
“What exactly do you know of my so called ideals?” Sasuke asked and Sakura forced herself not to react.  
“We know you were planning to change the world. That can still happen.”  
Yua coughed, pushing herself up. “H-Hideki...Uzumaki Naruto is coming.”  
“What a fucking pest.” Hideki grounded the words out, he turned and walked over to Yua, lifting her up roughly and throwing her over his shoulder and then he disappeared with such speed that Sakura gasped, pouncing to go after him but Sasuke grabbed her wrist, turning her to face him.  
“Don't. You're hurt.”  
Sakura glanced up at him. “I'm fine...” but she didn’t fight him as Sasuke led her back towards one of the boulders and sat her down, pulling her arm up so he could get a better look. Blood ran down from the cut and he slid his hand up from her wrist, a green glow coming alive around his fingers, closing the wound.  
Sakura smiled, her green eyes shining up at him. “You've gotten better at that.”  
The corners of his lips tipped up and then his hand slid down again, fingers brushing over the bangle he'd given her. Slowly, his eyes moved up from the bangle to search her face. Sakura whispered his name because she couldn't seem to find her voice in that moment. She turned her hand up, her fingers brushing against the skin of his arm and Sasuke's lips parted, pulling in a breath – to say what, Sakura wasn’t sure but his mouth snapped shut just a second before Naruto dropped into the clearing. The body of a shinobi in his arms. His eyes widened as they moved between Sasuke and Sakura but her eyes went to the girl in his arms. Sakura stood, her fingers gripping Sasuke arm as she did.  
“Is she-”  
“She's alive.” Naruto announced. “What happened to that girl? Yua?”  
“She’s gone.” Sasuke said. “What about Kogen?”  
“We were fighting but a few minutes ago he just took off.” Naruto shrugged.  
Sakura met Sasuke eyes again. Most likely Kogen had sensed this ‘Hideki’ arrive and had taken off.  
“We need-” Sakura began but an explosion sounded somewhere, the shockwave travelling through the clearing. “Not this again,” Sakura snapped, jumping up into the trees and Naruto and Sasuke followed. It was the Ryuketsu warehouse.  
And it had just gone up in flames.

x-x-x-x-

Once again, thank you for all the comments. It makes me really happy to see how invested some of you are in the story.

Here is a teaser from the next chapter, Trust Me:  
 _“I spoke to Sai. He told me that Kakashi-sensei offered him the position of the head of Konoha's police force. After you turned it down.”  
Sasuke looked surprised. “Aa. I did turn it down.”  
“What does that mean?”  
Sasuke's eyebrows drew down. “Ask me straight Sakura. What do you want to know?”  
“When this mission is over, are you planning to return to Konoha?”  
_With me. _  
Sakura stared up at him, her heart racing in her chest, vulnerability in her eyes.  
  
_


	21. Trust Me

I Wait

Chapter 21 – Trust Me  
 ** _“I won’t ever be disappointed so – trust me.  
Will you keep looking at me warmly? Trust me.  
My love won’t ever change so - trust me.  
Whatever happens - trust me,  
I will protect you - trust me.”_**

Sakura went very still. The ANBU - Sai...she'd split off from them to join up with Sasuke and they'd gone on to the warehouse. As Sakura felt the panic rise in her throat, Sasuke’s voice reached her.  
"He's okay." he said and Sakura's eyes snapped to him. She gave him a small grateful smile just before she felt them approach herself - the ANBU team appeared in the trees around them and then dropped down in the clearing below. Sakura immediately recognized Sai, his arm hung at his side, raw and clearly burnt. Without a word, Sakura leapt down to him, gingerly taking his arm and healing what she could.   
"Ah, sorry to trouble you," Sai said and Sakura shook her head. It was clear from his wound that the escape had been narrow and that Sai had waited for his team to escape before he did. Another ANBU was handing a file to Naruto, apologizing that that was all they could get. Sai looked at something over Sakura's shoulder. He cleared his throat and looked away quickly. Sakura hesitated. There was no way right? She looked over her shoulder quickly and....yes. It was entirely possible. Sasuke was staring Sai down. She was just healing him! There was no way...no way that Sasuke could be...jealous, right? Sasuke met Sakura's gaze and gave her a pointed look. Okay, so he wasn't even going to hide it. Sakura continued healing Sai as much as she could. The ANBU who handed Naruto to file took the wounded shinobi into his arms. "We'll take her to Konoha for treatment."   
Sakura released Sai's arm. "I did some first aid but you should have Ino do the rest at home.”  
"Thank you."   
As formal as ever, the ANBU took off when it was clear they’d done what they needed to. Sakura leapt back up into the trees. Annoyance crept up her throat. Whatever was in that warehouse must have been important for them to go to these lengths to cover it up.   
"What now?" Naruto asked and Sakura could hear the same annoyance in his voice that she felt and Sakura sighed, rubbing a hand over her face. "I guess we head somewhere safe and look over that file."  
Sakura looked over to them and when there was no objection they went to the small town a few minutes away and checked into an inn. They had only a one-bed room available and Naruto and Sasuke had no issue with it. Since Kakashi had always been cheap, they were used to either sleeping outside or on the floor. Of course Kakashi had always taken the bed, and now it was Sakura's turn.

Naruto had gone off to search the surrounding area while Sasuke and Sakura checked in. The room was the last one in the hallway and things were quiet between them as they unlocked the door. Sasuke and Sakura stepped inside and when Sakura closed the door, Sasuke hadn't moved, he was still right next to her. So she turned, bringing them face to face. Without hesitating, Sakura's hands gripped his collar as she went on her toes, pulling him down to meet her halfway and Sasuke didn't resist. Sakura's lips pillowed against his, the kiss soft and sweet but too short and Sasuke seemed to agree, because when she pulled back to look at him his arm went around her shoulders, pulling her back. The kiss then was not soft or sweet. While it was unhurried there was a hungry, needy edge to it. Sasuke’s mouth staked a claim on her that left Sakura lightheaded as his lips opened to hers and her hands tightened on his collar as she allowed herself to be swept up in him once again. Her cheeks were warm when he pulled back and for a long moment, he just looked down at her.   
“I have something to ask you.” He asked, eventually pulling back and putting some distance between them.  
“I – actually had something I wanted to ask you too.” Sakura said.   
“If it’s about what _Hideki_ said, I have no interest in walking that path again - acting or otherwise.”  
“I know that.” Sakura said carefully choosing her words. “That...wasn't what I was going to ask.” _  
_Sasuke looked at her, waiting.  
“I spoke to Sai. He told me that Kakashi-sensei offered him the position of the head of Konoha's police force. After you turned it down.”  
Sasuke looked surprised. “Aa. I did turn it down.”  
“What does that mean?”  
Sasuke's eyebrows drew down. “Ask me straight Sakura. What do you want to know?”  
“When this mission is over, are you planning to return to Konoha?”  
 _With me.  
_ Sakura stared up at him, her heart racing in her chest, vulnerability in her eyes.   
"I...I don't know, Sakura."  
Sakura stilled, blinking slowly, almost as if she'd expected him to say yes. Why wouldn't he? After everything that happened between them. He was...supposed to say _yes_. He was supposed to choose to be with her. But...he didn't say that. Why didn’t he say that? Every night she’d put on that shirt because she thought he wanted her to wear it. Every night she’d imagined a future where he would put her into that shirt. Where he would be sleeping next to her. What was this supposed to mean? That he would leave again after this mission was over? That she was supposed to just sit and _wait?_

_Don't cry._

_Don't cry._

_Don't cry._

"I...okay." Sakura closed her eyes, blindly finding the desk chair behind her and slumping down into it as she the ache between her lungs seemed to cave her chest in two. She bit down on the inside of her cheek, desperately trying to focus on that instead. It didn’t work. Sakura folded her shaking hands in her lap. Every possible future she'd imagined between them centred on them living together. Being home. Sakura could feel Sasuke's eyes on her - his silence an answer in itself. Was it premature for her to have assumed she was his when he hadn't even said as much himself? Sakura stared at the floor as Sasuke stared at her. She wasn’t about to cry in front of him – not again, but Sakura wasn’t sure she could keep her heartache from her face. Her chest rose and fell rapidly and Sakura was almost grateful when the door opened and Naruto returned. There was a pause as he looked between them.  
"I, uh, I checked the area. All clear. But... I'm feeling kind of hungry so I was thinking of going to get some food."  
"That's a great idea." Sakura pushed herself up. "I'll come with you." her hand clenched the back of the chair so hard that it groaned in protest. Naruto shot Sasuke a helpless look, but the Uchiha was staring at Sakura and Naruto had never in his life seen Sasuke look so lost, or sad.   
"Okay."  
"Great." the word didn't sound particularly happy but Sakura didn't give him a chance to reply. She walked out the door and Naruto spun, right on her heels. Closing the door behind him.   
Naruto didn't speak until they were out into the street because it didn’t seem like Sakura was planning to say anything. She took a shuddering breath, her feet just stilling in the middle of the street.   
"...Sakura-chan?"   
The tears came then, spilling over so quickly that Sakura had no chance to pull them back. She covered her face with her hands, trying to hide what he'd already seen.   
"I'm sorry." she whispered through her tears. “Kakashi-sensei called you back but now…I don’t want you to go yet.”  
Naruto reached for her almost automatically but stopped short.   
"I'm not going to ask what happened but you once gave me some pretty good advice, Sakura-chan. And if I didn't hear that, things with me and Hinata might have...ended differently."  
Sakura dropped her hands to look at him.   
"I guess whatever you two talked about wasn't good because both of you looked like you’d been punched in the gut when I stepped into that room." When Sakura didn't answer, Naruto nodded to himself.   
"Sasuke might think that another guy could make you happier but I think he's past the point where he'd be okay with anyone else having you."  
Sakura’s lip quivered and her shoulders shook as she stared up at him.  
"I just know that Sasuke cares about you. Like, really cares, Sakura-chan. I'm sure he doesn't even understand how much yet."  
"I know he does," Sakura said, her voice small. "It’s obvious, isn't it? It’s been obvious for a while."  
Sakura cursed under her breath. "I need to go talk to him,"  
"Yeah." Naruto agreed. "You do. But Sakura-chan...You know Sasuke is...a difficult person. He's going to fight this because he's scared of it."  
Sakura stared at Naruto for a long time. "I intend to fight too, Naruto. Don't worry. I got this."

x-x-x-x-

Sasuke sat down on the bed in a heap. The sound of the door closing seemed to echo around the room. There was a tightness in his chest, similar to the fear he’d felt ever since he’d stopped denying what he felt for her. Sasuke inhaled a deep breath that seemed to go nowhere. In short, he felt like shit. He hadn’t expected Sakura to ask that question and he hadn’t really known what to say.

But her face.

“ _Fuck.”  
You fucked up.  
_“I know,” he answered himself harshly.  
 _What if she doesn’t come back?_ Sasuke shook his head. No, she had to…they were on a mission. So, of course she _had_ to return.   
_What if she’s done with you? What if she’s finally realized that she can do better?_ Sasuke’s lids closed slowly and he exhaled heavily through his nose. He couldn’t imagine that being true. He knew how strongly Sakura felt about him…he knew what was between them. But…it was her face. The pain he’d seen there – as if he’d given her hope and then just yanked the rug out from under her feet. And it was in that moment that Sasuke realized it. That there was more than one way for him to lose her now. It was something he hadn’t considered before that moment. He’d always thought the only way he could lose her was to death itself. But that…wasn’t true. What if Sakura grew to hate him? She had every reason to. After everything, he wouldn’t be surprised. But – she didn’t. But…that was another fear he had to deal with now. The fact that she _could._ That he could lose her, not because she was dead, but because she wanted nothing to do with him. The thought had the pain in his chest twisting and becoming even more unbearable. He needed to decide. And fast. Because the moment that door opened, he knew he needed to be straight with her, regardless of whether or not Naruto was with her or not. He felt like a coward. Wasn’t that exactly what he’d done? Given her hope while keeping himself away? Despite the disgust he suddenly felt – the answer was clear – he didn’t want to lose Sakura. In any capacity. Sasuke had forced himself not to think of the future after the war, taking one day at a time. But there was no future he could see anymore without her in it. She occupied most of his thoughts now and she had long before he returned to the village.   
The door opened and Sasuke rose to his feet immediately. He took an unconscious step towards the doorway. The doorway where she now stood.  
"Are you alone?" he asked, his legs ready to erase the space. The put his arm around her. To push her up against the door. Because she would _understand_ when he kissed her. He knew she would get what he was feeling without him having to say it.  
The door shut behind her. "I-yes." she said and when he took a step towards her, Sakura put a hand up to stop him. "Don’t come any closer. I…I can’t think when you’re that close.” Sasuke stilled where he was.   
“Sasuke-kun, listen," Sakura inhaled a deep, shuddering breath, one he tried to copy – but his lungs rejected the air. "If you're not going to return to Konoha... What are your plans?"  
"Sakura-" Sasuke cut himself off, his lips pressing into a thin line. The answer he had…it wasn’t something she wanted to hear. That Sasuke had no intention of returning to Konoha yet. That he’d intended to travel for a while longer before he’d told himself he would consider it. No matter how hard returning would be. "The mission-"  
" _Enough_ about the mission," she said exasperated and Sasuke blinked in surprise. Sakura had never spoken to him like that before. "No, you know what. Fuck the mission right now."  
Sakura crossed the room, stopping only when she was right in front of him. Her eyes were rimmed red and puffy. She’d been crying. Sasuke’s throat tightened.  
"Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, frustrated almost to the point of tears. "Just... Say it."  
And so he did. "I didn't plan on returning to Konoha yet."   
Hurt flashed through her eyes and he felt it too, a knife twisting in his chest, but...she nodded. And that nod nearly undid him. That fear returning that Sakura was going to step away from him. "Then...why did you come back at all, all those months ago if you-" Sakura's voice broke and she cut herself off abruptly.   
"I..." Sasuke took a deep breath and Sakura jumped when his hand was suddenly next to her face, his twisting around a soft strand of her hair but she didn't move away. Sasuke looked like he had difficulty finding the right words before he settled on, "I thought it was obvious, Sakura."   
"I want to hear you say it, Sasuke-kun."   
_Just say it._  
Sasuke stared down at her, and the way her eyes were bright and shining up at him eased that pain in his heart, causing that familiar warmth he felt around her to spread. _Tell her, you coward._ His fingers stilled in her hair but his hand didn't fall away.   
_Say it. Tell her the truth.  
_ "I came back for you, Sakura."   
"For me?" she asked quietly.   
Sasuke nodded.   
"Why? If you weren't ready to return-"   
Sasuke shook his head, his hair swaying around his face. "At the time... I just knew I wanted to see you."   
"But...you didn't leave."   
They were both nearly whispering at this point, unconsciously moving closer and closer together. "Aa. I didn't." he agreed and he knew what she would say, that she wanted to hear him say it. "I stayed for you." He said bluntly.  
Sakura's hands found his shoulders almost unconsciously. "Then...if you don't want to return to Konoha where does that leave us,” Sakura bit down on her bottom lip, her eyes moving to the floor. “If there even-"   
"There is." Sasuke said. “There is an us.”   
Sasuke closed his eyes, letting out a deep breath and Sakura saw the tips of his ears turn red. The answer was so simple.  
“Before…you asked to come with me.”  
“…I did.”  
“...travel with me, we could... Go on a date or something."   
Stunned, Sakura's arms dropped back to her sides. "Huh?" she said brilliantly. Sasuke looked away, shrugging. "A date, if you want. When all this is over."   
"A date?" Sakura blinked. "You want to go on a date? With me?"   
Sasuke returned his gaze to hers almost uncertainly. "Aa. If you want."   
A pretty blush spread across her cheekbones. "I want to."   
Sasuke's arm went around her shoulders, pulling her against him. "The reason I turned the position down is that... I can't do it. It was what I wanted as a child, yes. But now... I can't walk those halls and do that job without it being a constant reminder that they were there…I can’t go there every day knowing my brother-“ he cut himself off, his arm tightening around her. “I'm much better suited to support the future Hokage."  
Sakura put her arms around his waist and they stood there together, Sasuke's chin perched on the top of her head. "You really want to go on a date with me?" Sakura mumbled into his chest.   
Sasuke sighed. "Yes, Sakura."  
Sakura grinned, pressing her face into his chest. "You must really like me, huh?"   
"... Aa. I l- like you."   
"I heard that," Sakura whispered, her arms tightening around him. "You heard nothing," but Sakura could hear the smile in his voice and her arms tightened around him in response.

x-x-x-x-

When the door opened again, Sasuke and Sakura were sitting side by side against the wall, feet stretched out in front of them. Naruto seemed to relax when he saw Sakura's smile but she did she him throw an exasperated look at Sasuke. A look that was returned with a glare. Naruto sat down in front of them, setting three bags down on the carpet. He took two containers out of one bag for Sakura, gave Sasuke another bag and took the third bag and what was left of Sakura’s bag for himself. Sakura didn't mind. Her average was two bowls anyway.  
Naruto dug right in to his ramen while Sasuke reached for the file instead. He flipped it open, quickly going through the pages. As Sakura ate quietly, she wondered when the right time would be to tell them. Naruto would be returning to Konoha soon, possibly the next day. So that left...  
Sakura glanced at Sasuke. She would have to wait until after Naruto left to tell him about everything she'd discovered. The only problem would be convincing him to let her go. Tsunade may have been right. Not in that part where Sasuke would force her back to Konoha, but that he may not be as ready to agree as she'd hoped. Feeling her gaze, Sasuke looked up and Sakura turned her gaze down to her food.  
 _Could you be any more suspicious?_  
When she looked up, Sasuke was still looking at her, a question in his gaze. She gave him a small smile and turned her eyes to Naruto.  
"Whymmfhdmakahisei?"  
"What?"  
"Idiot. Don't talk with your mouth full," Sasuke said, he'd returned his attention to the file and spoke to Naruto without even looking up.  
Naruto swallowed quickly. "Why did Kakashi-sensei call me back, Sakura-chan?"  
Now Sasuke did look up. _Don't panic._ "I was in a bit of a hurry leaving Konoha, so he didn't really get a chance to explain. But I think it has to do with the Kage. Kakashi-sensei had a meeting with them. He told them everything."  
Both of them stared at her and Sakura sighed. "Let me start at the beginning."  
So she told them everything...Yua's arrival, the Kage meeting, the attack on Konoha and the reports of medical shinobi going missing and as much as she wanted to tell them about the location of the Ryuketsu headquarters, she couldn't risk it. Kakashi had given her a mission and Sakura wasn't about to fail.  
"So they staged the attack on Konoha to retrieve the artifacts." Sasuke said.  
"Yeah, and I'm thinking Yua volunteered just to mess with us. Or me. Since she had no idea you left."  
"Did you find anything else in your research?" Sasuke asked.  
"There isn't really much more information available." Not a clear answer and from the slight narrowing of his eyes, Sasuke knew that but he said nothing.   
After eating, Naruto struggled to keep his eyes open. He went to the corner of the room and got his bedroll ready. He mumbled a sleepy goodnight to them before promptly dozing off.   
Sasuke was still leaning over the papers from the file, although he had taken a quick break to finish several containers of ramen. Sakura found it quite adorable that he could eat so much.  
“Sasuke-kun,” she put a hand on his arm and Sasuke looked up immediately. He glanced and Naruto before looked back to her. “You should get some rest too.”  
“I’m fine.” He said. “I’ll take first watch.”  
“What if I wanted to insist on taking first watch?” Sakura whispered and Sasuke glanced towards Naruto again, who was snoring away.  
Sasuke leaned in close, close enough that Sakura froze, her eyes flicking down to his lips. She swallowed.  
“Sakura.”  
“Hmm?” Sakura hummed back, her cheeks flaming.  
“Go get some rest.”  
“Okay.” Her eyes dripped back to his lips again before coming back to his eyes and it took her a moment to back off and take a breath.   
Sakura climbed into bed and Sasuke leaned back to turn off the light. He didn’t need it and she could see his Sharingan moving over the pages in the dark.  
Sakura settled in, staring up at the ceiling but her cheeks were still throbbing with heat and all she could think of was Sasuke _finally_ saying he liked her. It was a start. She wanted to squeal and do a little happy dance but she couldn’t exactly do that with him in the room.  
There was something else she wanted to do. Something that would be perfect with him there as well.  
Naruto was still snoring away in the corner of the room and Sakura had forgotten what a…loud sleeper he was. Loud and surprisingly deep. Nothing could wake him save for a bucket of ice cold water. Sakura knew that Sasuke was aware she was still awake. She knew the moment he rose from where he was sitting, leaning against the wall. Knew when he crossed the room, closed the space between them. The bed dipped under his weight as he sat and looked down at her. Sakura could just barely make out his features in the dark with that red eye staring down at her.   
Maybe it was the dark that made him braver, like he could say just what was on his mind. Maybe he just _wanted_ to say it. Sakura wasn’t sure what she expected him to say but it definitely wasn’t this.  
“Have you been wearing my shirt?” he spoke lowly but he didn’t whisper. Naruto wouldn’t wake up.  
Sakura exhaled sharply in surprise and she stared up at him for a moment, unsure of whether she’d heard him correctly. But she had. She knew she had.  
“Yes…”   
“Often?”  
Sakura took a shaky breath. Being this close to him reminded her of that last night they spent together in her bedroom. How he’d undressed her, touched her.   
And…his face when he’d seen her wearing that shirt. It made her body floor with heat.  
The memory was enough to let her forget that Naruto was even there with them at all.  
“Every night, Sasuke-kun.”  
She heard him exhale and even to her ears, it sounded a bit shaky. Sasuke’s eyes closed and when he opened them Sakura knew what he wanted.   
And she wanted him to kiss her just as much, but Sasuke was a private person and what was happening between them was no one’s business. Let alone Naruto’s.  
So he wouldn’t.   
But Sakura didn’t feel deflated. There was no way she could – not with him looking down at her like that. Sakura wanted to reach out and touch him, those three words on the tip of her tongue once again.

But she wouldn’t say it again.

Not before he did.

So she fisted her hands in the sheets instead.   
“Go to sleep, Sakura.”  
Sakura grabbed his wrist before he could move. "You could kiss me right now," Sakura whispered, taking a chance anyway. Sasuke twisted his hand in her grip, his fingers splaying against the underside of her arm and Sakura's breath caught. "Naruto wouldn't wake up." she managed.   
Sasuke blew out a low breath. "Yes, he would." His meaning was clear and the way he said it caused her blush to spread and the muscles low on her stomach clenched. She knew what the tensing between her thighs was now. Sasuke's fingers tightened on her arm in a way that told Sakura that he felt it too. Sasuke let go of her arm, his fingers sliding against her skin as he did.  
"Get some rest, Sakura."  
"Bit hard now," Sakura threw back and Sasuke huffed, but Sakura was sure – so sure – that she’d seen a flash of a smile on his face as he stood and returned to where he'd been.

x-x-x-x-

Unsurprisingly, Naruto slept like a log. It was Sakura who woke up after a few hours and got out of bed. She approached him quietly, bare feet on the carpet. "Sasuke-kun," her voice was still rough with sleep but her green eyes were alert. "Go get in bed. I'll take over."  
"Sakura-"  
Sakura put a hand on his arm. "Please?"  
Sasuke relented with a sigh. He stood in one fluid motion, leaving Sakura on her knees in front of him. He froze. She froze. Her eyes going wide and shooting up to him from where she was level with -  
Sasuke sucked in a breath. Sakura. On her knees. In front of him. The visual was unexpected.  
 _Oh, fu-  
_ Sasuke closed his eyes at the sight, quickly moving past her as her hurried to the bed and climbed into the spot she vacated. It was still warm and he tried to ignore how much it smelled like her but he couldn’t quite manage that. Her scent was all around him. Sakura was sitting where he had been, and from the blush on her cheeks, it seemed Sakura had been thinking the same thing he had. After a moment, her blush seemed to spread and Sasuke knew she was still thinking of it. He turned on his side to face her. Sakura reached for the file, turning it towards the sliver of light coming in from the window and Sasuke fell asleep like that, watching her flip through the pages, chewing on her lip, fingers in her hair – a habit she still had from their genin days. He didn’t wake once during the night.

When consciousness finally returned to him around dawn Naruto was finally awake too and meddling in his business again it seemed.  
“Why the hell does he get to sleep in the bed?” he was saying.  
“Because I took over watch from him. Maybe if you’d taken first watch you would’ve gotten the bed.”  
Sasuke highly doubted that.  
Naruto hummed. He didn’t believe it either, but he also didn’t push the matter. "So, what happened, Sakura-chan? You seemed happier when I got back."  
"Everything's okay, Naruto. Don't worry about it." She paused. “Thank you for what you said.”  
"Did he tell you he loves you, hmm?" Sasuke could just hear that stupid grin on his face.  
"What?" Sakura hissed. "No, he didn't."   
"What an idiot." Naruto said.   
Sasuke nearly opened his eyes at that moment.   
"Naruto, not everyone is going to confess their feelings immediately like you did."   
_Exactly_.   
"What's the problem with that? If you’re sure, why wait?" He said but he didn't give her a chance to reply. "And also, you've said it to him many times."  
"Last night you said you weren't going to ask, now you can't shut up about it."   
"Well, I got curious. You guys are moving so slowly. Like, come on. I want our kids to go to the academy together."  
“K-Kids??” Sakura sputtered.   
Sasuke listened quietly, not daring to move.  
“I- what…?” he could just tell her cheeks were red.  
“You guys haven’t even talked about kids yet?” Naruto groaned. “Can you hurry it up?”   
"…Every relationship is different. People have different paces." Sakura explained, her voice soft and a bit shy now. Was she imagining kids? With him? And then Sasuke was thinking about it too – a boy or a girl. He’d want them to look just like her and then -  
Dread set heavily into his stomach as he thought of his brother. Of just how cursed the Uchiha really were. Kids were…kids were out of the question.   
Naruto hummed, and then chuckled softly. "I slept so deeply anything could have happened here last night." Naruto's jaw snapped shut, probably realizing what he said. To Sakura.  
"I would hit you if it wouldn't wake Sasuke-kun." Sakura said in a dangerous tone and Naruto whimpered.  
"I'm awake," Sasuke said, sitting up. "Hit him."  
"No!" Naruto put his hands up. "I'm sorry, Sakura-chan, I swear I didn't mean it."  
Sakura narrowed her eyes at him. "Just go and get breakfast or something."  
Naruto grinned slowly, probably thinking they wanted to be alone. Sasuke glanced at Sakura...Well, Naruto wasn't wrong.  
Noticing the dark look Sakura was giving him, that smile fell away. "I-uh. I am kind of hungry." Naruto confessed, probably realizing if he didn't get out Sakura would pummel him. He stood quickly from where he was crouched in front of her and headed to the bathroom to clean up in record time before rushing out.  
When he was at the door Sasuke spoke up from where he was still seated on the bed, propped up against the headboard, eyes still closed.  
"Not ramen."  
Naruto hesitated and grumbled under his breath as he left.

x-x-x-x-

Sakura stood, quietly approaching him but Sasuke still didn't open his eyes. She knew he was keenly aware of her every move. The bed dipped under her weight as she leaned onto it and then scooted up so she sat next to him.  
"You're still sleepy, huh?" Sakura asked, her smile in her voice.  
"No," Sasuke denied easily, but Sakura knew she was right. He'd slept soundly, face turned into to pillow and he didn’t stir at all during the night. She'd gone to check on him once, fearing nightmares, but Sasuke didn't even seem to notice her presence. He looked so peaceful that it made Sakura's heart ache a little with happiness.   
"Want to nap until Naruto comes back?" Sakura asked. "You can."  
Sasuke hummed, a clear denial and Sakura smiled softly, leaning her head down onto his shoulder.  
“I…I missed you.” She said softly. “I guess travelling with you these last few months made me grow kind of attached to being around you.”  
His hand was on the bed between them and Sasuke didn’t stop her when Sakura idly began to play with his fingers.  
“How was travelling with Naruto again?”  
“Like you would expect.” Sasuke answered and Sakura gave a soft laugh. “Thought so.”  
Sasuke grabbed her fingers as they tugged on his and slid her hand so her palm was flat against his, their fingers entwining. Sakura lifted her head as she stared at their joined hands on the bed, speechless for a moment.  
He opened one eye when her gaze moved to him, the Rinnegan staring back at her.   
“I really _like_ you right now,” Sakura told him pointedly, unable to stop her grin and he…smiled. It was small, but it was there and he wasn’t hiding it. She thought her heart might jump out of her chest.  
“Aa. I really…. _like_ you right now too.” Sasuke said, leaning his head back against the headboard, his eye closing again as that smile spread.  
Sakura knew he was teasing her but she couldn’t bring herself to care in that moment. He was smiling and it was the cutest, handsomest, most beautiful thing she’d even seen and she was soft all over for it.

Before Sakura could get a chance to enjoy it, the door swung open and Naruto stepped inside. Sasuke didn’t move away or react. “Hey, Sakura-chan.” Naruto threw Sasuke a confused look as he kicked the door shut behind him and came closer with the bags.  
“I couldn’t find anything so I just got some more ramen.” So that was why he was back so fast. Sakura doubted he even looked for an alternative.  
Sasuke eyes snapped open. “Dobe! I said no ramen!”  
Naruto grinned, shrugging at Sakura.  
  
x-x-x-x-

"So what do you think the map means?" Naruto asked, this time swallowing his ramen before he spoke. Naruto had already started eating his ramen when Sasuke sat down, reluctantly reaching for a container of his own. Three locations were marked on said map and they seemed to be equally far from the now-destroyed warehouse. The file had no other information on the map and the map had nothing written on it, save for the three x's.   
"We should check it out, whatever we find you can report to Kakashi-sensei when you return." Sakura told him and Naruto frowned. "That's fine, but Sakura-chan, you said you needed more time to heal up and-"   
Sakura could feel Sasuke's eyes on her but she kept her gaze on Naruto. "I'm fine."   
"Sakura-chan, are you sure-"  
"There's three locations, there's three of us, what's left to discuss?" Sakura snapped, a little impatient now. She couldn’t tell them. Not yet.   
Sakura knew something now, something she didn't know during the war. When she jumped in during the fight with Madara, it wasn't that Sasuke wasn't worried about her, it was that he was better at hiding it than Naruto. But Sakura had begun to recognize the tell-tale signs in him. Signs she hadn't known to look for during the war. And it was something she saw in him now. The way he simply looked and looked at her, the slightest downturn of his lips.   
Sakura looked away quickly. “Let’s check it out.”

x-x-x-x-

The three of them separated, Sakura and Naruto both heading off to their own locations. It wouldn’t take long to reach but there was a gnawing feeling in Sasuke that just wouldn’t seem to go away. He knew something was up with Sakura from the moment he’d received her note. Although he’d meant to confront her about it – things had gotten in the way. Sasuke didn’t regret those things. Not for a moment. He’d made the decision that he didn’t want to lose her, in any way. Perhaps it would be more accurate to say he’d come to the realization that he didn’t want to lose her. And the truth was, Sakura had been his long before he’d been ready to admit it. But she was hiding something. That much had been obvious to him from the moment she’d told them about what had gone down in Konoha. Did it have something to do with her health, or something regarding the mission? Maybe it was both. Sasuke noticed the change in her when either was brought up. He would have to wait until they were alone to attempt to get some answers. Sakura was as stubborn as he was but it seemed more like she was avoiding the subject directly.

Another issue was this map they discovered. Sasuke had to wonder if the Ryuketsu were once again leading them on. He wasn’t worried about Naruto in the least. Naruto could deal with whatever he found easily enough. Sakura was the issue. It wasn’t that Sasuke doubted her ability. He didn’t. It was Kogen. If Sakura arrived there and she found him, Sasuke was worried that she would do something reckless. When it came to him…Sasuke wasn’t sure that Sakura could keep a clear head any more than Sasuke himself could.   
  
Through the treeline Sasuke could make out wat lay just beyond, a field of grass. And there was _someone_ there. Someone Sasuke recognized immediately. He scanned the area around them immediately and found no one as he cleared the trees, landing in a crouch – his hand already on the hilt of his sword.  
“I was hoping it would be you,” Hideki said. “We have a lot to talk about.”  
  


x-x-x-x-

Thanks so much for the comments!!   
And for reading of course!  
The next chapter will have some good stuff, some reaaally good stuff and some bad xD

Anyway~

Here’s a teaser for the next one, Lose You Too –

_Sasuke reached into his cloak and his mouth turned down slightly in a way Sakura could only describe as disappointed. He pulled out a small note and held it out to her.  
Confused, Sakura stepped forward, taking it from him. _

_  
_Sasuke-kun,

It doesn’t look like I’ll be able to join you.

I’m sorry.

I miss you. Please be safe and take care of Naruto.

Love,

Sakura.

_Sakura gasped, her eyes flying up to his._  
“I-“ her throat suddenly felt dry. She’d never sent this letter. She’d written it but she’d tossed it away right after – so how did Sasuke-  
“Your eyes.” She said as the realization dawned on her.


	22. Lose You Too

I Wait

Chapter 22 – Lose You Too

**_“When you're walking home, do you think of me?  
And how I fell in deep when you touched my skin?  
How easily my hands left you shivering?  
Didn't catch our breath before we jumped right in.”_ **

Sakura’s heart hammered in her throat as she leapt through the trees. She couldn’t shake the bad feeling that had been gnawing at her insides since the three of them split up to check out the locations marked out on the map. The warehouse blowing up had already been a bad sign of the Ryuketsu’s activities in this area. But it was also a good sign – a sign that they were getting close. The matter of how to get captured also nagged at her. She didn’t want to do it without telling Sasuke at least. After their last conversation Sakura was sure he wouldn’t forgive her for that. She still hadn’t told him about what Tsunade had found wrong with her. If he found out she was keeping more than that from him? Sakura didn’t want to imagine how that would make him feel. Regardless of whether Kakashi had given her the mission or not.

Sakura halted in the trees, abruptly coming to a stop. She crouched down, peering into the area below. There was no doubt about it – this was the location specified on the map. It appeared to be a small encampment. There was a hut-like structure and smoke rising from the fire pit and to the right -  
Sakura tensed. There were people being kept in pens. Like _farm animals._ No – they were shinobi. A head of brown hair snapped up to Sakura’s position, big blue eyes meeting Sakura’s gaze. Sakura knew those eyes. Everything about Sakura went very still. He was a shinobi from Suna. A medical shinobi. He’d reported to her many times during the war and although he’d aged some, his eyes were a rare cobalt blue – something Sakura could only place with him.   
He gave a minute shake of his head but Sakura didn’t move, there was no way she could turn away now. There was no way she would leave them behind. Sakura’s eyes moved over the shinobi – fifteen in total, taking in more and more details about their attire. They were all medical shinobi. Every single one of them.   
The door to the hut slammed open.   
“Is it time? Is she here?” an overly excited male voice said, running towards the pens. Sakura saw him then. Yutaka. Another Ryuketsu lieutenant.   
Sakura’s hands curled into fists.   
“Sakura?” he called. “Please show yourself!” his cheeks were flushed as he attempted to scan the trees around him.  
Sakura eyed the hut but she could see no movement inside and other than the shinobi in the pens, Yutaka seemed to be alone. A foolish mistake? Sakura wasn’t sure but there was only one way forward.   
She dropped down and as soon as her feet hit the ground, Sakura kicked forward – Yutaka was slow to react. Clearly he hadn’t been made a lieutenant on physical ability. Her fist hit his face, sending him reeling back. He hit the ground in a heap, sliding back and rolling over the dirt.   
“Sakura-sama!” Sakura turned towards the voices, rushing over to the pens. The shinobi stood, moving towards the gate.  
“Kita-san, I-” Sakura’s hands hesitated, hovering over the lock.   
“Yutaka has the key,” Kita spat but Sakura took a deep breath as her fingers curled around the padlock, yanking it off with no effort. Kita managed a strained smile – Sakura obviously didn’t need a key.  
“They’ve been taking us into the hut one by one.” He explained in a rush, herding the other shinobi out as Sakura moved to the next pen, yanking the lock off.  
“For what reason?” Sakura asked Kita as the medical shinobi rushed past her to get out of the pen. She asked – but she could guess. The same thing Kogen had done to her in those tunnels.  
“I – I don’t know,” Kita said. “But from the sounds…”  
Sakura frowned, “Why haven’t you attempted escape?” she yanked the last lock off, shoving the gate open.  
Kita lifted his bound wrists. It was some kind of manacle.   
“It…restricts our flow of chakra, Sakura-sama. We…we can’t do jutsu.”  
A dark look overtook Sakura’s face. “And let me guess,” her gaze found Yutaka, who was now struggling to his knees. “ _He_ has the keys.”  
“Yeah,” Kita looked seconds away from killing Yutaka.   
“Why is he alone?”   
It took Kita a moment to pull his attention back to Sakura. “I don’t know. They left just a little while before you arrived, Sakura-sama.”  
“Right,” Sakura breathed, walking past him and approaching Yutaka. He spat blood on the floor at Sakura’s feet when she stopped in front of him and Sakura nudged him back with a light kick to the abdomen. He fell to his side, grunting at the impact.  
“Find the keys Kita-san.” Sakura said and Kita rushed forward, patting Yutaka down for the manacle keys.   
Sakura crouched down in front of the lieutenant, her head tilting to the side. “Why are you alone? You must’ve known I was coming.”  
He gave her a bloody sneer. “It seems Hideki has given up on me.”  
Sakura stilled. “He’s still here?”  
“The keys…they’re not here.” Kita said.   
“Look in the hut.” Sakura said, not taking her eyes off of Yutaka as he pushed himself into a sitting position. Kita stood, hurrying back again.   
“What do you mean Hideki has given up on you?” Sakura asked but Yutaka simply stared at her as he leaned back against a tree.  
“What is his connection to Shinichi?” she demanded.   
Yutaka gave a dry laugh. “What makes you think I’m here to volunteer information?”  
“If he’s-” a commotion in the hut cut Sakura off and she glanced back towards it. “Dammit.” She grabbed Yutaka’s collar, dragging him along as she hurried back to the hut. Some of the medical shinobi stood at the door, faces pale as they stared inside with wide eyes.   
“What is-” Sakura dropped Yutaka. Inside she could see clearly. She could see what the commotion was about. But it was the smell. It seemed to hang in the air around them thickly. Bodies were piled in the corner – a similar sight to what Sakura had seen in the caves when she’d first found the Ryuketsu but these bodies – some were weeks old. Sakura’s hand covered her mouth as her eyes went to Yutaka. Now he did smile. It was a sick, proud thing.   
Sakura grabbed him by the collar, yanking him up. “Did you…did you do this?”  
“Of course I did.” He answered, “And I can’t wait to handle you-”  
Sakura punched him again, his head snapped back and blood splattered from his mouth. Sakura dropped him and he fell to his knees, coughing up more blood.   
“Kita,” Sakura grabbed his shoulders. “Kita,” she gave him a slight shake when he didn’t react. “You need to find the key.”  
“Okay…” he murmured, but every step he took inside was forced. He returned a moment later, that same detached look on his face. The key was in his hand and Sakura watched, keeping an eyes on Yutaka as well – he stayed slumped on the ground, Kita undid the manacles, his movements automatic, almost as if he wasn’t aware of what he was doing.  
Yutaka gave a wet chuckle and Sakura frowned down at him. “You don’t know it yet, but it’s already too late for you.”  
Sakura intended to ignore him, but his next words cut through her. “You will lose him before you die.”  
“What did you say?”  
“Uchiha Sasuke will betray you. It’s all he knows.”  
Sakura’s hands shook at her sides as she stared down at him. _I could kill him,_ she thought. _No, I should. After everything he’s done, does he really deserve to live?_  
“Sakura-chan!” Naruto’s voice cut through her thoughts and Sakura’s head snapped up to him as he dropped down from the trees.   
He stilled in front of the hut, frowning and Sakura wanted to say something. To tell him not to look, but it was too late. Naruto went very still, his skin draining of color.   
Sasuke arrived then, he said nothing as his gaze found where Sakura was immediately. He looked her over and only when he was satisfied she was fine, did his gaze move to Yutaka on the ground.   
Sasuke didn’t turn to look into the hut, noting Naruto’s expression and the smell Sakura was sure he could guess.  
Naruto stepped forward quietly, pulling the door of the hut closed. The medical shinobi huddled together a little closer to the trees, all looking a bit in awe since Naruto arrived.   
“Okay,” Naruto said, giving a slight shake of his head, almost as if to clear it, “What’s the plan here?”  
He eyed Yutaka on the ground, who gave him an indulgent smile.  
Sasuke turned to look at Naruto and his face said everything – as if it was the simplest answer in the world.  
Naruto stared at him for a long moment. “Uh, no. We’re not going to kill him.” Naruto turned to Sakura. “Any other ideas, Sakura-chan?”  
Sakura glanced at Sasuke.  
“Oh my _god_! You two are ridiculous!” Naruto put his hands into his hair.  
“What! I wasn’t agreeing with Sasuke-kun!”  
Sasuke smirked.   
“Okay,” Naruto rolled his eyes. “I guess we’ll take him back to Konoha for questioning.”  
Yutaka gave a cough, drawing their attention. His body began to shake violently and Sakura leapt to his side but from the look in his eyes – it was clear he was already gone. Bloody foam bubbled from his mouth as his body calmed down and became still.  
Naruto stepped closer but Sakura shook her head. “He’s dead.”  
“What a shame,” Sasuke said sarcastically and Naruto threw him a dark look.   
Sakura stood. “His body can still be returned to Konoha for inspection.”  
“Then it’s decided.” Sasuke said. “Naruto, return to Konoha with these shinobi and his body.” He looked over at Sakura. “Sakura and I have something to discuss.” Sakura tensed visibly, her lips pressing into a thin line as shock rippled through her. _Now?_  
Naruto’s eyes narrowed. “Oi, teme.” He mumbled. “Don’t tell me what to do.”  
Sasuke ignored him, turning back to the trees and he didn’t look back, knowing Sakura would follow. She threw Naruto an apologetic smile, patting him on the shoulder as she passed him. They travelled back to the inn in silence and it only served to unnerve Sakura more. She knew he was going to ask her about one of the two things she’d been keeping from him and she wasn’t sure which would be worse right now.  
  


Sasuke walked into the room and Sakura lingered by the closed door. He stood with his back to her for a moment before turning around. She watched him as he reached into his cloak and his mouth turned down slightly in a way Sakura could only describe as disappointed. He pulled out a small note and held it out to her.   
Confused, Sakura stepped forward, taking it from him.   
  


_Sasuke-kun,_

_It doesn’t look like I’ll be able to join you._

_I’m sorry._

_I miss you. Please be safe and take care of Naruto._

_Love,_

_Sakura._

Sakura gasped, her eyes flying up to his but she couldn’t seem to find any words.  
“Sakura?”   
Sakura swallowed. There was no hiding it anymore. She'd always known that there would come a time when she would have to come clean. Sasuke wasn't stupid. Not even a little bit. There was no room for doubt with him, if he thought something was wrong, there was. She knew no matter what she sent to him, he would guess something was off, but she'd never expected this.   
“How did you-”   
Sasuke sighed, shaking his head. “I saw the indentations on the page. My Sharingan did the rest.” it was clear he was impatient and annoyed that she'd kept something from him and Sakura didn't blame him, he'd been honest with her, shared some difficult things.   
Sakura's face crumbled a little when she spoke. “What happened with Kogen...it left some lasting damage.”   
Outwardly Sasuke didn't react. “What kind of lasting damage?”   
“The kind that could affect my future as a shinobi.”   
Sasuke's face became incredibly blank as Sakura told him the rest. He listened without interrupting or so much as a nod and when she was finished, Sasuke still just stared at her.   
“How long?” his voice sounded strained, almost as if his throat was bone dry.   
“How long what?” Sakura whispered back.   
“How long until it’s healed?”   
“I...I don't know, Sasuke-kun.” Sakura exhaled. “Maybe never.”   
Sasuke's head snapped to the side, towards the window and he scowled. “Tch,”  
Sakura had been so preoccupied that she only noticed the presence then, too.   
_Naruto_.   
“Sasuke-kun?”   
“I'll be back.” he said it so suddenly that Sakura stepped out of the way on reflex alone. Sasuke walked past her without another word, the door shutting behind him. Sasuke had only taken one step outside when Naruto dropped down next to him. It was a strange sight, the medical shinobi standing in the middle of the road, Yutaka’s wrapped corpse carried by a Kage Bunshin.  
“Not now, Naruto.”   
“I heard everything.” Naruto exhaled roughly. “I saw that look on your face. I knew you were going to ask her about it, so I hung back.”   
Sasuke cut him a glare. “And if I didn't confront her?”   
“Well, if anything but talking was happening, I would've gotten the fuck out.”  
Sasuke didn’t have the patience for this. “Naruto, go back to Konoha.”  
Naruto narrowed his eyes. “Sasuke-” there was a warning in his tone and it wasn't that Sasuke didn't understand where Naruto was coming from. He did. Sakura was family. But something was blaringly obvious to Sasuke now. This was between him and Sakura.   
“Kakashi called you back. You can't get around that.”  
“Like hell I can't.” Naruto threw back. “This is Sakura-chan.”  
“Exactly. So let me ask you this, Naruto. Can you do it?”  
Naruto hesitated. “Do what?”  
“Can you do what needs to be done?” Sasuke asked. “Because I intend to kill Kogen. And everyone else that gets in my way. Can you do the same?” Sasuke's voice was low, but the anger there was unmistakable. “Or do you want to talk to them? Because that's just not going to happen. After what he did to her? That motherfucker is done.”  
Naruto was slow to answer. “Just because I won't kill them doesn't mean that I don't care about Sakura-chan.”  
“I know it doesn't. This just needs to get done and I'm the best person to do it.” Sasuke sighed. “Go home Naruto.”  
“Not every problem needs to be solved by someone dying, Sasuke.”  
“This problem _will_ be solved when Kogen is dead.” Sasuke shook his head. “You're too soft, Naruto.”

x-x-x-x-

Sakura gave it a few minutes. She really did. But she admittedly made the decision to chase after him almost immediately after the door shut. She knew Sasuke wasn't the type of person you could push but she needed to make him understand. Sakura had seen the disappointment in his eyes. That she'd kept something from him. That she'd lied.   
Close to tears, Sakura yanked the door open but stopped short. Sasuke stood in front of the door, whirling to face her when he heard the door open.   
Realization dawned on her then, replacing her anxiety with annoyance momentarily. “A Kage Bunshin. Really? Since when can you make Kage Bunshin?” Although Sakura is wasn't surprised in the least.   
“I copied it from Naruto just after I awakened my Sharingan.”   
“Of course you did.” She could guess why he never really used it.   
He shrugged. “I'm here just in case the Ryuketsu decide to show.”   
Sakura narrowed her eyes. “So I can leave at any time then?”   
He didn't even hesitate. “No.”   
“Are you fucking kidding me?” Sakura breathed, shaking her head.   
“What if I tried to leave? What would you do?”   
The clone lifted a brow. “Do you really want me to answer that?”   
“Yes.” Sakura stared up at him unflinchingly.   
His head titled to the side slightly. “I'd have to restrain you, Sakura.”  
She nearly rolled her eyes. “And let me guess, you really don't want to do that?”  
To her surprise, he actually smirked, heat suddenly swirling in his eyes. “No, I do.”   
“I-” Sakura faltered, her cheeks warming as her mind immediately imagined what it would take from him to restrain her. He would have to be very physically involved. Since he only had one arm, his body would have to do most of the work. Although Sakura liked the sound of that, she was also very aware that he was trying to distract her. And that it was working. Sakura pressed her lips into a thin line. _This isn't Sasuke-kun. Well, it is and it isn't. It’s a Kage Bunshin. You can do this.  
_ “Do you really think distracting me will work?”   
The heat remained in his eyes and Sakura knew he was still thinking of it, despite trying to distract her, it seemed to have backfired a little bit as well. The obvious truth was, Sasuke was just as affected by her as she was by him. No matter how much he tried to hide it.   
Sasuke closed his eyes, sighing softly. “Hn. Don't you make this harder than it needs to be.”   
“Then tell me.” Sakura felt stupid having a conversation with a clone but she was out of options. “What am I supposed to do? Just sit here quietly knowing that I probably fucked everything up?”  
He frowned. “What are you talking about, Sakura?”   
“I kept this from you.” she whispered, taking a step closer.   
“That's what this is about?” he asked, “You fucked nothing up.”  
“Aren't you...angry that I kept this from you?”  
Sasuke scoffed. “Aa. I'm furious.”   
Sakura just stared at him, but when she opened her mouth to say something, the clone disappeared in a puff. Sasuke stood just down the hallway, staring at her with a slight frown.   
“What are you doing?”   
Sakura blushed. She wasn't just having a conversation with his clone.   
“Were you just talking to my clone?”   
“No.” She pushed the anxiety down low and turned to face him. “Come inside with me, Sasuke-kun.”  
He gave a single nod and crossed the hallway, Sakura turned, going back into the room and he closed the door once he'd stepped in behind her.   
Sakura took a deep breath, turning to face him - only to find him right behind her, she gasped softly but didn't step back. “I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. You deserved to know more than anyone.” Sasuke said nothing.   
“I just...”  
“I know.” Sasuke said. “I know how much getting stronger meant to you.”  
“But you're still furious.” Not a question. “You shared everything-”  
“Because you asked.” Sasuke said.   
Sakura sighed. “You're angry with me but you're justifying what I did. That makes no sense.”   
Sasuke made a frustrated sound, running a hand through his hair roughly. “I know.” he dropped his hand, looking over her again. “This situation is what it is. I never asked you about it, even though I knew something was up.”  
“That doesn't make it okay.”   
Sasuke shot her a look of disbelief. “Do you want me to be angry at you?”   
“I....no?”  
“We can't change anything now. What's done is done. As for what...Kogen did, it shouldn't be a problem.”  
“What do you mean?”   
“Not only do you have the best chakra control, but you also have a lot of it, even without the seal. The probability of you getting into a situation where you run out of chakra is very low.”  
Sakura blinked. “So you're saying it’s not a problem.”   
Sasuke nodded. “Aa. When it becomes a problem, we'll deal with it.”   
_We'll._   
Sakura swallowed. Her eyes filling up with tears.   
She nodded. “Okay.”

x-x-x-x-

They lay side by side on their backs in the single bed, pressed up against each other. Sakura didn't speak as she stared up at the ceiling and neither did he. Sakura had showered first and had gotten into bed while he cleaned up. She hadn’t packed any clothes to sleep in and decided to simply climb into bed wearing her shirt – so she was surprised when he climbed into bed next to her. Sakura still hadn't been able to say a word when she scooted aside to make space for him.  
Eventually, knowing she was still awake, Sasuke let out a sigh. “You're still feeling bad about this.”  
“The fact that you believe in me...it means a lot to me, Sasuke-kun.”  
“And you think this has changed that?”  
Tears escaped from her eyes, running down the sides of her face. “I'm not a liability.”  
Almost as if he could hear the tears in her voice, Sasuke's hand found hers under the covers, taking her hand in his like he'd done just hours before, their palms pressing together.  
“I don't think you are.”  
Sakura gave a little hiccup, trying not to cry harder.  
“I told you I understand.” his voice was quiet in the dark room and his palm against hers seem to anchor her, calming her tears.  
Sakura hesitated, “Why do you say it like that?”  
She felt him tense. “Like what, Sakura?”  
“Like you _know_.”  
Sasuke sighed, almost as if in defeat. “Because I do.” he took a breath. “Konoha never officially listed me as a missing nin until right before the war.”  
Sakura turned to face him but she didn't let go of his hand.   
“Which meant that I could get into Konoha at any time without alerting the barrier team.”  
“What...” Sakura breathed. “You couldn't have...”  
Sasuke was still on his back so Sakura clearly saw him swallow as his Adam's apple bobbed up and down.  
“I did.”  
Fresh tears sprang into her eyes. “When?”  
“About a year and a half after I left. I couldn't check up on Kakashi because there was no way I could remain undetected. And I knew Naruto had left with Jiraiya. So, I found you.”  
Sasuke's lashes swept down at his eyes closed. Sakura couldn't even breathe. Sasuke had returned to Konoha?  
“I told myself it was simple curiosity. That I didn't return because I had any bonds left in Konoha.” he scoffed. “But I stayed longer than I should have.” he spoke so softly it was almost like he was confessing to her.   
“And Orochimaru allowed it?” Sakura dared to ask.  
“He indulged me because he craved reaction. Because I fascinated him.”   
“And you found me?”  
“You were training with the fifth.” he told her. “But you were messed up. Past the point where you should have been conscious, but you kept getting up.”  
Sakura couldn’t help asking, “Didn't you want to stop me?”  
“Now? I would step in.” he said easily. “Back then?” he shook his head, eyes opening once more. “The training I underwent with Orochimaru was much worse and...I saw the determination in your eyes every time you got up and asked for more.”  
Sakura swallowed heavily. Of course she remembered how gruelling her training had been, but she never regretted it. Not for a second.  
“So, I just watched you. The fifth was preoccupied and I stayed watching for as long as I could.”  
“She never knew you were there?”  
“If she did, she never mentioned it.”  
Sakura reached up with her free hand, brushing the hair from his face and Sasuke turned to look at her. Sakura leaned towards him, pressing a soft kiss to his lips once, twice. Sasuke's fingers tightened on her hand as he leaned in, erasing the distance between their mouths. Sakura gave a little gasp when his lips opened around her own and she brought her hand up to his neck, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. Sasuke made an appreciative sound, his tongue sweeping along her bottom lip and Sakura shuddered, her knee coming up around him almost automatically. Sasuke shifted too then, his kisses becoming harder as he adjusted, turning onto his side. His leg ended up sandwiched between hers, so, so close – and when he shifted to get closer again – Sakura felt him _there_. She gasped, her hips jumping slightly. Sasuke stilled, as if he also hadn’t expected that but then his fingers curled around her knee, his eyes searching her face for any sign that she wanted him to stop. Sakura sucked her lip between her teeth, giving a single nod and she’d honestly never seen Sasuke look so _grateful._ He was inching all the way up, his movements slow and shivers rose on her bare skin. She shifted slightly to make room for him and this time Sasuke didn’t hesitate –the moment he pressed up against her Sakura shivered, the sound of her rough gasp filling the room. Her lids fluttered upward to meet his eyes and she licked her lips. Half anxious, half desperate for what she knew was undoubtedly happening. Sasuke’s hand slipped up her thigh, his mouth capturing her lips again as his hand brushed around the curve of his ass, squeezing slightly as he pulled her towards him, grinding her all along his thigh.  
Sakura whimpered, her fingers digging into his shoulder. Sasuke bounced his thigh up, almost experimentally and Sakura let out a low moan, her thighs tensing around him. Sasuke’s mouth coaxed her, “Ride my thigh, Sakura.”   
Sakura’s hand slipped up around his nape, fingers tugging at his hair as she crashed her lips against his – his words, his _voice_ – that hoarse, almost desperate tone – doing more to her than she expected. Her hips moved slowly, her body tight – unsure, but the sensation was there and Sakura closed her eyes, a sound coming from deep in her throat.  
“Look at me,” his voice is low, raspy.  
Sakura managed to open her eyes. One red eye stared back at her, the tomoe spinning.  
“Do you like the thought of me wearing your shirt?” she panted the words, and she was sure they were unintelligible. Sakura wasn’t sure where the words came from, but from the look Sasuke gave her, she didn’t regret saying it.  
Sasuke gave grunt, his fingers slipping underneath the elastic of her panties, gripping her ass cheek even more firmly. “Aa. I do.”  
“Were you thinking about it a lot?” the words were followed by a whine. Sakura could feel her clit throbbing as she clenched for him. Every one of her senses were focused on him. His eyes, his mouth, his erection grinding against her.  
The look in his eyes told her yes. He had been thinking about it a lot.   
“What were you thinking about, Sasuke-kun?” Sakura’s cheeks were flushed, her voice uneven and breathy.  
“You wearing it,” Sasuke’s hand tightened on her, his thigh pressing up against her and he pulled her even closer until there was no space between them. He pressed his lips against hers, “And taking it off of you.”  
Her mouth moved against his then, fierce and hungry and her hips began to rock against his thigh. She could feel his hardness pressed against her, his hips answering hers in return. They moved together slowly at first, tentatively – and then frantically, the sounds of Sakura’s moans filled the room. Soft, low sounds that seemed to slip from her lips without her consent. As Sakura’s hips rolled against him, his hand gripped her ass tightly, guiding her movements. She knew what he felt by then – the dampness gathering in her panties. Rubbing off against his thigh. But she didn’t care. She couldn’t stop as the waves rolled over her, more intense than she’d ever felt them. Her body trembled more with every spike of pleasure. She reached between them almost blindly, not quite knowing what she wanted until her fingers brushed him. Sasuke choked on her name, fingers spasming on her skin.  
“I- I want to touch you, Sasuke-kun.”   
“Yes,” he breathed and Sakura didn’t hesitate, her hand curled around him, thumb pressing into the tip, feeling the wet patch on the material of his shorts.   
“ _Fuck,_ ” Sasuke hissed, burying his face in the crook of her neck. “Feels so good – _Sakura,”_ Sakura squeezed the tip and his hips bucked up into her and his nails pressed into her skin, rocking her down harder. Sakura could feel herself clenching for him and her hand tightened on his cock in response. Her release hit her so quickly there was no time to prepare herself, Sakura’s head kicked back with a hoarse cry as her hips bucked up into his unevenly. Sasuke gave a harsh curse, his body tensing all over as he pulled her against him, bringing their hips together as his release pumped through him.

Sakura opened her eyes, Sasuke’s was still squeezed shut, there was a fine sheen of sweat on his skin and his cheeks were flushed. That fuller bottom lip was thick and swollen from her kisses and Sakura smirked slightly as she leaned forward, peppering soft kisses on his mouth.  
“Sakura,” Sasuke murmured, giving her a soft pat on the cheek before pulling her panties back into place. Sakura’s eyes were shining as she stared at him, a small, shy smile on her face. That same look came over his face – the awed one, albeit a bit sleepy now, and he shifted closer but stopped short. “Shit,” he whispered looking down between them.  
“I should-”  
 _Clean up.  
_ Sakura nodded and he disappeared from the bed so quickly that Sakura tumbled forward. He didn’t shut the bathroom door and Sakura could hear him moving around as she settled back onto the bed, her mind still blissfully blank. Sasuke returned a moment later, that sleepy look still on his face as he climbed over her and settled right on top of her, his head on her chest. Sakura’s arms went up automatically, mostly out of shock.  
“Say it,” he mumbled, clearly half asleep already.  
Sakura’s heart was still hammering in her chest and she wasn’t even sure she was breathing right then. “Say what, Sasuke-kun?”  
His face turned into her chest and he mumbled something.   
“What?”  
“That you’re mine.”  
Sakura’s heart _stopped_ in her chest. “I’m yours, Sasuke-kun.” She breathed, her hands suddenly shaky as she brought them down, fingers brushing though his hair. He hummed in response, clearly enjoying it.  
“I’m yours too.” He whispered back and Sakura’s fingers stilled in his head, her eyes going wide as she gasped softly, but his breathing evened out, clearly fast asleep now. Sakura’s lips titled up into a smile and she put her arms around him quietly.   
_I’m yours too._

x-x-x-x-

When Sakura opened her eyes, Sasuke was still where he'd fallen asleep. Right on top of her, his head resting on her chest, his body cradled in her hips. She knew he was awake from the way his thick lashes dropped down and lifted. Sakura lifted her hand, running her fingers through his hair. Sasuke didn't move but she watched those lashes drop again. They stayed like that as the room progressively got lighter and lighter as morning came. Eventually Sasuke lifted his head, resting his chin on her.

“Good morning, Sasuke-kun.” she smiled softly, but looking into his eyes had a soft blush spreading over her cheeks. What they'd done the night before...Sakura had obviously never done anything like that. Sure, they'd shared some pretty intense kisses but this had been new.  
Seeing her blush, Sasuke's lips tilted up too and Sakura's smile spread in response. He looked so adorable with this hair dishevelled, that sleepy look on his face and that smile that seemed to get her every time. She brushed his hair back, resting her palms on his cheeks.   
“Did you sleep well?”   
Sasuke's smile grew, it was clear he was trying - and failing - to suppress it as one side tilted up in a lopsided smile.   
“Aa.” But the more he looked at her, the more his face grew serious, the smile falling away. Sasuke swallowed. “We should get up. There's something we need to discuss.”   
“O-Oh okay.”   
It took him a moment to push himself up. His hair fell forward, shielding his eyes and Sakura just knew she wasn't going to like what would come next. Sasuke disappeared into the bathroom to clean up and Sakura slipped in after he was done. She was worried, yes, mostly because she wasn't sure what Sasuke wanted to say. She knew she needed to tell him about the mission Kakashi gave her. It had occurred to her that she didn't have to go in alone but she wondered now if Sasuke would go for it.   
When she stepped out of the bathroom, hair still slightly wet, Sasuke just came out and said it. “Hideki was waiting for me yesterday. Or, a jutsu he'd left. He told me how we'd work together to bring about the revolution I wanted during the war.”  
Sakura stared at him, unsure of how to respond.   
“I've considered many possibilities. Me joining them is the only way to quickly end what is happening.”   
“I thought-”   
“Aa. I did say that I had no intention of walking that path again. Things have changed.”   
Sakura’s heart sank. She knew why he was doing this.   
“So, what are you planning to do exactly?”   
Sasuke said nothing, he knew she was aware of what he was planning. He was going to kill them. Sakura's eyes turned towards the floor. So that settled it then. She would have to go on alone.   
“Is this...is this the only way?”   
“Aa.” he was unrelenting.  
Sakura closed her eyes. Sasuke’s mind was made up. He explained that whoever Hideki was sending would be meeting them, they’d left it up to Sasuke to spin whatever story he wanted to Sakura. They just had no idea that Sakura was fully aware of everything. She needed to be convincing here.   
  


The room they'd been staying in was small, one door, two windows on either side. Sakura felt uneasy knowing what was about to happen. Sasuke stood from where he'd been sitting on the bed, a sign that they were close and Sakura turned, looking at him over her shoulder.  
“I know why you're doing this.” Sakura said softly. Sasuke just looked at her over the small distance between them.  
“You're going to kill Kogen.” for what he'd done to her.  
“Aa. I am.” Sasuke said, not even bothering to mince words.   
Sakura wanted to tell him no. She wanted to tell him that it wasn't worth it. That Kogen wasn't worth it. That the right thing would be to capture Kogen and take him to Konoha for questioning. But she couldn't say any of that. And it shamed her. She was supposed to be good, but the hate in her heart wouldn't allow her to tell Sasuke not to do it. The truth was, she wanted Kogen dead. She only wished she could do it herself.  
“Does it make me evil? That I want to kill him myself?” she whispered, eyes on the floor. Sasuke came closer, his feet coming into view.  
“No, it doesn't.” Sasuke told her and Sakura looked up.  
It was now or never. “There's something I have to tell you.”  
Sasuke frowned. “Now? Sakura they're coming.”  
Sakura's eyes went to the door. “How long?”  
Sasuke's head tilted to the side. “Sixty seconds.”  
Sakura panicked. “Put me in a genjutsu!”  
Sasuke stepped away from here. “What – are you insane?”  
“You can do that right? To give us more time? This is important!”  
“I've never done it without hurting someone, Sakura.”  
“I trust you.” she leaned forward, looking up into his eyes. “Do it.”  
Sasuke looked like he wanted to do anything _but_ that but his Sharingan flipped on and then spun into the familiar pattern of his Mangekyou.   
The scene around Sakura faded and the room seemed to fade away. They were in the training grounds but the only difference was the sky. It was red, casting a glow around them.   
“How do you feel?” Sasuke murmured. He was right in front of her. Closer than before, close enough that she felt his breath on her cheek when he spoke.   
“I'm okay.” Sakura took a deep breath. “Kakashi-sensei gave me a mission. He wanted me to get captured.”   
Sasuke's eyes went wide suddenly but Sakura reached up, her fingers pressing into his lips.   
“My mission was to capture or kill Shinichi. I told them I could convince you to let me be taken-”   
Sasuke scoffed.   
“- but I realized you weren't going to let that happen. I thought maybe we could go in together, the chance of capturing him would be much higher. But... That's not going to happen now.”   
“Hn.” Sasuke shook his head.   
Sakura looked down. “We both knew this was coming.”   
Sasuke reached up, his fingers guiding her head up again.   
“We need to strike at the head and the tail of the snake for this to end.”   
Sakura could tell he was contemplating not going. “Aa.”   
Sakura went on her toes, her head tilting slightly to the side as she pressed her lips against his. “I love you, Sasuke-kun.” she said, lips brushing his as she spoke.   
Sasuke's lips parted and she felt his inhale.   
“The Ryuketsu are operating from Uzushiogakure.” Sakura told him.   
“Meet me there when you're done.”  
Sasuke stared at her for a long moment and then he nodded.   
Sakura grimaced, her chin quivering slightly as she stepped away and created some space. “You know what you have to do now.”  
He immediately knew what she meant. “Sakura-”   
Her voice shook. “It has to be real, Sasuke-kun.”   
Sasuke squeezed his shut, his head shaking from side to side, hair swaying around his jaw. “I don't want to do that, Sakura.”   
“Do you have any other ideas?” her eyes were begging for something, anything else. Sasuke shook his head, taking a shaky breath. Sakura's hands slid up, cupping his cheeks as she placed soft kisses on his lips, once, twice, three - four times. Sasuke's fingers curled around her nape, his mouth opening to hers. His kiss filled with the sadness and desperation she knew he was feeling. He trusted her to go on ahead without him. But that didn't mean he liked the situation she was putting herself in. The genjutsu faded around them all too soon and Sakura blinked, her eyes growing hazy as the room came back into view. Sasuke's Sharingan faded away and her lips tingled at the sensation of the kiss. Almost as if it had been real. The door slammed open and Sakura tensed. Kogen came in first his eyes going to her, a slow smile on his face.   
“Hi, babe. You seem to be doing well.”  
Sakura glared at him but it was hard to ignore the things she'd been avoiding since their last encounter. Everything came rushing back and Sakura struggled to breathe.   
Yua stepped in behind him, her face was a mess of cuts and bruises. But her eyes went to Sakura, hate swirling in their depths. Sakura's heart hammered in her chest as she stepped towards them, trying to ignore the familiar sensation of Sasuke stepped in behind her. “Well?” Sakura asked. “Are you really-” the sound of birds chirping behind her stilled her in place and the last thing she saw before she whirled was Kogen's victorious smirk. Sakura spun around, her hand coming down just in time to knock his chidori away. Just as Kakashi had. Their eyes clashed and although his face gave nothing away, Sakura saw the storm behind his eyes. She shoved away from him and her back hit the wall, tears forming in her eyes on their own.   
“Sasu...ke-kun,” she choked on his name.   
“I want a revolution after all.” was all he said.   
Sakura looked around the room. Kogen and Yua moved into place, as if to trap her in. “Konoha won't forgive you a second time.” she said, anger shaking her voice even as her tears spilled down her cheeks. She hadn't thought reliving that moment would hurt so much. “It won't matter if Konoha doesn't exist.” there was no emotion in his voice, no hint to indicate that he didn't mean what he was saying.   
“You have one chance to change your answer.” Sakura told him, her hair falling forward to shield her face. Sasuke said nothing. Sakura growled, her first hitting the wall behind her and it cracked, the entire outside wall of the room crumbling down behind her, the cold morning air rushed in around them.   
“You can't possibly think you can win with Uchiha Sasuke on our side.” Kogen said, frowning slightly. Sakura knew she couldn't and there was also no way Sasuke could keep up the pretence if they were to fight.   
“Oh, she does.” Yua laughed.   
Sakura cursed, taking off into the streets. She looked back to see Sasuke, it looked like he was telling Yua to pursue her. He wanted to get Kogen alone. Then she needed to lead Yua as far away from them as possible. Sakura rushed between the street vendors and the early morning bustle of the small village. People yelled, jumping out of the way. Sakura could hear Yua behind her and she leapt up onto the rooftops. She needed to make it to the trees. Once she was out of the village she could fight freely. Sakura rushed into the woods, kicking off from the branches and she knew Yua leapt into the trees behind her, Sakura glanced back, her eyes catching sight of the pendant glittering in the sunlight. “Fuck,” Sakura hissed, pushing her legs harder. She wouldn't be able to take Yua very far. That same strange heat she'd felt during their previous fight creeped up to the left of her and Sakura gasped, dodging to the right, just as Yua's tendrils hit the branch next to her, completely shattering the wood. Sakura's eyes narrowed. She was clearly aiming to kill this time. Yua was very aware that she couldn't beat Sakura. She'd admitted this much. So her goal would ultimately be to end the fight as quickly as possible. And with the pendant, that was very possible.   
The heat returned right above her and Sakura dropped down just as the branch she was on splintered, wood raining down onto the floor. Sakura's feet hit the ground and she turned to see Yua approaching already.

Then, this would happen here and now. Sakura only hoped that Sasuke and Kogen were already heading towards Hideki.

x-x-x-x-

Thanks for all the lovely comments! I love hearing everyone’s thoughts on the story!  
  


Here is a snippet from the next chapter: Devil Side –   
_“Let’s make this easy. Give up. Come with me.”  
“Thanks. I’ll pass. But don’t worry, Yua – I’ll remember you asked so nicely when I’m about to end you.” _


	23. Devil Side

I Wait

Chapter 23 – Devil Side

**_“Still, I want you, but not for your devil side.  
Not for your haunted life,  
Just for you.”_ **

Kogen was about to make his first mistake. Sasuke watched Sakura disappear over the rooftops, Yua right behind her. Kogen shifted next to him and Sasuke turned, meeting his gaze.   
Kogen chuckled. "That bitch was really surprised. What did you tell her?"  
Outwardly, Sasuke worked hard not to react but his blood boiled at Kogen's choice of words. "I told her that both of you were defecting."  
Kogen shook his head. "And she believed that?"  
"No."  
"My god, her fucking face when you attacked her." he laughed. " _Priceless_."  
"Let's go. Hideki is waiting."  
The smile fell from Kogen's face. "You're a sullen guy, aren't you?"  
"What I am or am not has no effect on the fact that I want to get going." Sasuke's patience was wearing thin. It took extreme work on his part to not kill this man outright. Not until the time was right.  
"Jesus, you're boring. But I suppose that makes sense. Let's go." Kogen took off outside, heading in the opposite direction that Sakura and Yua had taken. Good. That was for the best. It would take too much work on Sasuke’s part to fool Kogen about anything that happened there.  
"So, how much did _his majesty_ tell you?"  
Sasuke ignored that. "Yua called him Shinichi. Why?"  
Kogen shot Sasuke a look. "You mean you don't know?"  
They took off in a run, towards the east. _Uzushiogakure?_ It was too soon to tell. Sasuke didn’t answer and Kogen grinned.   
“Let’s just say _Hideki_ has his father’s name.”   
_What?  
_ Sasuke’s eyes narrowed. “His father?”  
“Hideki might be in charge of the Ryuketsu but he still answers to his father.” Kogen said.   
“Ikeda Sato?” Sasuke surmised and Kogen grinned over his shoulder. “So you know something after all. Yes, Ikeda Sato is an alias for Shinichi. He started the Ryuketsu gang. Now…he’s busy with – let’s just say, more important things.” Kogen’s mouth snapped shut and he frowned, almost as if he wasn’t quite sure why he’d said that.  
Sasuke tried to push his annoyance down. He couldn’t push Kogen too far – at least not yet. He needed to steer his questions in a safer direction and come back to this.  
“Where are we going?”   
It took Kogen a moment to respond and Sasuke could see his throat working and his nostrils flared. “To where Hideki is waiting.”   
_Dammit._  
“Who do you think will win?” Kogen asked. “Haruno or Yua?”  
“Do you really want me to answer that?” Sasuke asked.   
“Yua has Kaguya’s pendant now. A gift from Shinichi. I don’t think she’ll lose here.” Kogen told him, his lips tipping up in a smirk as he glanced back at Sasuke.   
Sasuke nearly stopped in his tracks, working to keep his face blank. _Kaguya’s pendant?_ Something constricted in his chest, capturing his heart in a vice grip.   
_Sakura._  
Sasuke forced himself to speak. “How is this different than the other pendant?”  
“They say Kaguya wore this one herself for a time and that some of her essence remained inside.”   
_Was this some kind of Kaguya cult?_ Because it was starting to really sound like that. “Why would Shinichi give this to Yua?”  
“Because she finally proved herself.”  
“And how did she do that?”  
“The same way you will when you arrive. She killed an innocent because Shinichi asked.”  
  
x-x-x-x-  
  


Yua came closer, the sun and shadows casting shapes on her pale skin under the trees, but she only spoke when she was close enough for Sakura to hear her.  
“Let’s make this easy. Give up. Come with me.”  
Sakura rolled her shoulders, they were a little stiff for some reason. _Was it because of what they’d done the night befo-  
_ Sakura shook her head quickly. “Thanks. I’ll pass. But don’t worry, Yua – I’ll remember you asked so nicely when I’m about to end you.”  
“If you think you can.” Yua smiled. “Let’s end this quickly.”  
Something about Yua’s confidence unnerved Sakura. Did she have an ace up her sleeve? Something Sakura didn’t know about? No. That was impossible. Without the pendant, Yua had really been no more of a challenge than Yutaka had. Granted, Sasuke had been there and had been able to see the movements of her Kekkei Genkai. After Tsunade had mentioned he suspicions about Yua’s ability, Sakura had done a bit of research when she wasn’t looking for information on the Ryuketsu. There had been little recorded information aside from the basics, since the clan no longer existed. The Nakao clan had once been a prestigious clan in the Earth Country, somewhat how the Hyuuga were to Konoha. So much so that Suna had modelled their puppet master jutsu after them. Their annihilation had been as sudden as the Uchiha’s. During one decisive battle in the war. As far as records showed, there had been no survivors.

  
Whether the ability manifested in Yua by chance because of some distant relative being part of the clan or if some branch managed to survive in secret - Sakura wasn't sure and perhaps it didn't even matter.  
Sakura's eyes went back to the pendant. Was that the source of Yua's confidence? It did seem different. Slightly smaller in size. There was a small lavender stone set right in the middle, a single crimson dot in the centre. Sakura tensed, her breath leaving her all at once. Something...something was wrong with it.   
“Oh, you've noticed, have you?” Yua stroked it almost...lovingly. “My gift?” there was an edge of obsession to her voice. A bit crazed, unhinged. Sakura thought back to the hate Yua had showed her when she first entered the room and the inn. This wasn’t the sadistic yet calculating girl that had been in Konoha just a few days ago. Something had changed.  
“Gift?” an icy wind rushed past them, bringing with it the late January sleet and rain that the Fire Country always seemed to get.  
“I get to keep _her_ blessing. As long as I take you to Shinichi.” Yua’s eyes moved over Sakura’s body, her gaze thoughtful, calculating. “Let’s start with your legs. I’d love to drag you back to him.”  
Sakura felt the tendrils at the last second, that heat licking at her skin. She gasped, flipping back – but they just kept coming, from the left – the right. Sakura dodged a seemingly endless attack, her body dancing between the invisible strings all around her. She hissed when something sliced along her cheekbone, warm blood running down her face.   
Yua laughed, suddenly delighted. “She bleeds!”  
Cuts rose along her thighs and arms but Sakura continued weaving herself through them. She knew she needed to do something, _anything._ Rushing Yua head-on was too risky since Sakura had no idea how her abilities had been affected by this new pendant. Something snapped around Sakura’s waist, a tendril much wider than the needle-thin ones that Yua had been using up until that point. It lifted her up with such speed that Sakura barely had time to twist around to avoid major damage. She was slammed back into the ground, the force of the impact cracking the iced soil beneath her and knocking the air from Sakura’s lungs. Sakura felt herself being lifted again and her fingers curled around the heat at her waist. It was stronger than before - in the tunnels – and when Sakura attempted to snap it, Yua only tightened it more and she didn’t stop. Sakura’s eyes grew wide, a hoarse gasp leaving her lips. The cord cut into her skin, blood blooming on her shirt. Sakura gave a cry as she pulled on it more. Two thin tendrils wrapped around her wrists, thin slices appearing on her skin. Sakura ignored the pain and when she yanked again – the cord snapped in two.   
  


And Yua’s scream echoed around the clearing.

x-x-x-x-

Sasuke hadn’t said much beyond that. The Ryuketsu had never given him any cause to think that they were a cult. And perhaps they hadn’t been. The background Sakura had sent him clearly never pointed to that. They’d been what any other gang had been. Criminals. The gang itself had been around for a long time. After the war, they disappeared for a time and resurfaced around a year and a half ago. Right around the time the Gingko Foundation began its work. What had they done before that? Yes, it was entirely possible that the war had impacted them in some way and they needed time to re-establish themselves but something about the timing seemed…convenient. Too much for Sasuke to ignore. He’d been mulling over this theory for a while – but it was most likely that Shinichi had discovered the temple or some other thing related to Kaguya and the Ōtsutsuki. He’d become consumed by it. And from the sounds of it – possibly obsessed.   
_Shit._ Sasuke couldn’t let Sakura get captured by someone like that. Regardless of the mission Kakashi had given her. Or – more accurately, he couldn’t let her go in there alone. Without him.   
Sasuke’s eyes went to Kogen. He’d been growing more and more suspicious of their surroundings the farther they went. It was about time. He was a bigger idiot than Sasuke thought. But still, Kogen said nothing. His hand went to his chest, fingers gripping something under his shirt.   
So, Hideki or Shinichi or whoever was in charge of those artifacts – they’d given Kogen one as well. Which only meant one thing. They didn’t trust Sasuke. Maybe even expected him to betray them right off. Which wasn’t exactly wrong.  
“Where is Hideki waiting?”  
Kogen’s body tensed up, sweat dripping down onto his brow. “Underneath what’s left of Uzushiogakure.”  
Kogen shot Sasuke a wide-eyed look, his hand gripping that pendant under his shirt tightly, finally realizing something was irrevocably _wrong._  
It was now or never. “Why there?”  
Kogen made a choked sound. “Because that’s where his clan is originally from.”  
Sasuke came to a sudden stop. It couldn’t be. This whole time Sasuke had approached the Ryuketsu like they were nothing more than some lowly gang, playing with things far too dangerous for them. So, this…this was his own fault. He made the mistake of underestimating them.   
He-  
Kogen turned, smirking suddenly. “So, you’ve suddenly figured it out?”  
Orochimaru had gone through a phase during Sasuke’s time there. Where he’d become obsessed with sealing jutsu. A certain type of sealing jutsu. And there had only been one clan capable of doing it.  
“That’s right,” Kogen took a step towards Sasuke. “Shinichi is an Uzumaki.”  
  


x-x-x-x-

Sakura fell to one knee. Blood ran from various cuts on her body, dripping down onto the cold ground underneath her. Stands of pink hair – wet from the icy rain and sweat – stuck to her skin. Yua was no better off. Blood ran from her arms and her nose – the one punch that Sakura had been able to hit – her only victory in this fight as yet.   
Getting close to Yua had become too risky. The deep cut on her shoulder was a testament to that, it gushed blood steadily, running down her arm and dripping from her fingertips. Yua shifted again, her hands twitching at her sides, seconds before Sakura felt the tendrils again. Sakura leapt back but awareness tickled along her spine as she weaved herself around the coming attacks. _Watch her._ Sakura didn’t take her eyes off of Yua. Tendrils struck her skin and Sakura winced, kicking away from the attack but no matter what, she kept her eyes on Yua watching every move. And slowly…it started to make sense. Sakura had seen this before. _Been_ here before.

When she’d fought Sasori.

The movements were similar. It was all in the fingers. Every twist, every twitch of the finger – meant something. Yes, Yua’s attack was fundamentally different. She could control the size of the ‘chakra strings’ and she could attack with them instead of attaching them to a puppet but at the same time, the way to fight her remained the same. Yes, Chiyo wasn’t there to aid Sakura this time. But the spirit of that fight remained with Sakura all this time and she _could do this._ Sakura continued to dodge and push herself towards Yua, but the goal wasn’t to get a hit in – Sakura memorized her hand movements. Forcing Yua to make the same moves over and over again in a way that didn’t tip her off wasn’t too hard given her mental state. But that also meant that Yua grew frustrated easily. She let out a scream, sending all the tendrils at Sakura at once. Sakura leapt backwards, coming down on her hands and feet and sliding back. Yua growled, her hair falling over her face as Sakura pushed herself to her feet. “Are you ready, Yua?”  
Yua scoffed. “For what?”  
“Ideally, I’d like to bring you in for questioning. But…I don’t think that will be possible this time.”  
“You say that like you’ve already won.” Yua’s left hand twitched slightly and Sakura already ready for it, stepping out of the way with no real effort.  
So far, Sakura had surmised that this new pendant had given Yua a dramatic speed and sheer power increase. The latter meant nothing to Sakura though. There was no one who could beat her in that department. But she wouldn’t go into this assuming anything. Just knowing Yua’s movements also only meant she could dodge her more effectively. Sakura needed a real plan – she needed to end this quickly. In one attack.   
There was no way to get close to Yua to land any attacks. _Unless_ –   
Sakura inhaled deeply. Her timing would have to be perfect. If not – well, she wasn’t going to think about that now.   
“I’ve already figured out your attack Yua. Is that really it? The full extent of your abilities?” Sakura teased with a laugh as Yua seethed.   
“You’re too young and inexperienced. Shinichi gave it to you? Clearly he made a mistake. That pendant is wasted on someone of your…limited capabilities.”  
“What did you say, bitch?” Yua hissed the words out, her hands shaking into fists at her sides.   
_Just a little more._ “You heard me. Do you expect me to coddle you? To lie and say you’re doing a good job? You’re going to die here today. Why?” Sakura shook her head. “Because you’re weak. Having that pendant doesn’t change that fact. In fact, it just emphasizes what you’re capable of.” Sakura met Yua’s glared head on. “ _Nothing_.”  
Yua drew in a sharp breath, her chest rising and falling rapidly.  
“You told me I have an inferiority complex? Maybe you’re right.” Sakura shrugged. “I’m not blind to my faults. I don’t hide behind them. Not like you.”  
“Shut up.” Yua breathed.  
“You came out here to die. You know it. Shinichi knows it.” Sakura took a step towards her.  
“Shut up!”  
“My only regret is that I won’t get to kill Kogen too.” Sakura admitted softly. “You’re in love with him aren’t you?”  
Yua’s eyes widened.  
“Sasuke-kun probably killed him already and is heading to Uzushiogakure to end this as we speak.”  
It was a risk – mentioning that. Yua could get away.  
But she didn’t move.  
Sakura’s gamble worked. Yua lost it. The moment Sakura mentioned Kogen being dead, a crazed look overtook her face and she screamed, her hands lifting into the air. The tendrils shot towards Sakura with such speed that there was no time to dodge. Which was fine.

She never planned on dodging this time anyway.

x-x-x-x-

_Uzumaki?_ At their peak, they were famous for their sealing jutsu – but is was also the reason behind their downfall. Others grew envious of their power and in the end, the majority of the Uzumaki clan ended up scattered or dead. Shinichi being an Uzumaki was one thing. But him being in Uzushiogakure no doubt meant he had access to clan secrets. Yes, the Uzumaki were capable of powerful, forbidden Fūinjutsu…but they were also capable of _unsealing_ things. It made sense to Sasuke all at once.   
The pendants. Shinichi. Why they needed Sakura.   
Kogen needed to die. _Right now._  
“Figured it out, have you?” Kogen was smirking, now facing Sasuke fully. Kogen put a hand up. “I never for a second believed you would join us, despite Hideki’s crazed ramblings of _who you truly are._ I saw the way you looked at Haruno. And how you were with Uzumaki Naruto. They changed you, unfortunately.” He took a step towards Sasuke. “First things first, undo this fucking jutsu.” He indicated to his throat, as if Sasuke had put some kind of jutsu on him to make him talk.   
Sasuke’s eyes narrowed. “Which one are you talking about exactly?”  
Kogen’s face fell.   
“You’ve outlived your usefulness, _Kogen._ ”   
Sasuke hadn’t moved but Kogen’s body went ramrod straight, blood began to spread over his shirt and Kogen looked down – his confusion evident even as thick blood ran from his lips.  
Kogen’s hand went for the pendant again but he only gripped air. “H-How?” he choked. The world dissolved around them and Kogen fell to his knees in the room at the inn, as if they had never left. His hair was wet and cold from the rain as was Sasuke’s and it stuck to his face. One red eye and one purple one stared back at Kogen. “Gen…jutsu…” Kogen coughed again as Sasuke shifted from one foot to the other, glaring down at him.  
“When?” he breathed, reaching for the pendant again – only to find it gone. Sasuke had taken it the moment he realized Kogen had it.   
“When I attacked Sakura.” Sasuke told him, closing the space between them and crouching in front of Kogen. “The moment you saw my Sharingan it was over for you.”  
Kogen saw it then – Sasuke’s sword was red with his blood as he stabbed it into the floor. Sasuke had planned this from the start, sending Yua after Sakura, trapping Kogen in a genjutsu. It had taken longer than expected – utilizing both of his eyes. But Kogen had given him all the information he needed. And now – Sasuke closed his eyes, trying to find something in him – some sliver of the goodness Naruto wanted him to show – but there was nothing. All his saw was Sakura in his arms, her skin pale, her eyes closing. All he heard was that _scream_ when Kogen used that artifact on her.  
Sasuke’s eyes snapped open just as Kogen launched himself at him – some last ditch effort at survival. An invisible force lifted Kogen off of his knees and threw him back into the wall but the force didn’t ease up, Sasuke continued to push down and the wall behind Kogen cracked under the pressure, blood spat from Kogen’s mouth – and then he smiled. Kogen slowly opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out just enough for Sasuke to see the seal on it. And then…he began to eat his own tongue, viciously ripping it to pieces with this teeth.  
“Tch,” Sasuke grabbed the hilt of his sword, he needed to end this now. Kogen’s body seemed to expand underneath the weight Sasuke’s Rinnegan was applying. A shadow passed him, heading for the hole Sakura had made in the wall. Sasuke’s Sharingan was unable to see it – but his Rinnegan didn’t have any trouble and luckily, Sasuke had a shadow of his own. His sword lifted from the ground and whatever jutsu Kogen had cast on himself – whatever gamble he had on escaping…it failed in that moment. Sasuke’s sword pierced Kogen’s afterimage – the sword pulling out and slicing cleanly through Kogen’s neck. The shadow seemed to vibrate and gain colour, becoming a solid – but headless – piece and the part of him that was against the wall began to melt away, puddling on the carpet. Sasuke’s sword clattered to the floor as he pulled his shadow back with his Rinnegan. Kogen’s trump card was most likely a body split technique. It was risky – something Orochimaru himself dabbled in. Splitting your entire being in two meant halving everything – including your power and chakra. Sasuke retrieved his sword and stretched his senses out, _searching, searching_ for Sakura. He felt nothing.

x-x-x-x-

The attack hit her head on, Yua had grouped the tendrils together – aiming straight for Sakura’s chest. The pain…the _pain_ was…  
Sakura made a strangled noise, her vision blurring in and out on Yua’s elated form. Sakura forced her arms up, despite how they refused to move, how heavy they felt at her sides as she brought her hands together in a single seal.  
The diamond shape on her forehead tingled with power as it spread into an unfamiliar shape on her face, twirling around. Sakura knew the risks. But she couldn’t lose here. There was no way. No way she would lose to someone like this. No way she would allow herself to be taken down by the Ryuketsu. Sakura could feel her blood thicken and stop running, she heard the hiss of the steam rising from her wounds. Power rose from her body, strands of wet pink hair lifting about her.   
“Ninpo: Sōzō Saisei.”   
Yua stilled across the way, her eyes going wide but it was already too late. Sakura gripped the grouped tendrils, yanking. Yua let out a cry, attempting to hold herself back but Sakura didn’t stop. The wounds on her body were still closing but Sakura no longer felt pain, her hands gripped the invisible rope-like tendrils. Yua lifted off of the ground, the colour draining from her face when she realized what was about to happen. And that there was no way for her to stop it. She screamed even before Sakura’s sandal connected with her abdomen. Still gripping the tendrils, Yua flew back, Sakura felt them contract and vibrate – and then they snapped, disconnecting from Yua completely. She hit the ground, slamming down with a sickening crack. The tendrils dissolved, covering Sakura’s hand in a bloody, gel like substance. Sakura shook it off as the hole in her chest finally repaired itself.   
Yua whimpered, trying to push herself to her knees but she kept hitting the ground again and again. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she sobbed loudly, her clothes steadily turning red with blood.   
Slowly, she lifted her head and Sakura froze in place. Yua’s eyes were a pale lilac, like Hinata’s…and like…  
Sakura’s eyes went to the pendant as Yua stood with newfound strength. The stone was clear of colour and the red…Sakura’s eyes snapped to Yua’s forehead where a thin cut had appeared, blood running down her face. That was what the pendant was for? Had Shinichi know that it would come to this? Where Yua would almost die? Was this what he’d planned all along?  
There was no time to worry about that now. Sakura was already forming the seals as she rushed forward towards Yua. She needed to end this…now. Before this could happen.  
With the blue glow around her hand, Sakura shoved her hand onto Yua’s chest, right over her heart as the chakra scalpel did the rest. She brought her fingers in, her hand twisting as she cut the muscles in Yua’s heart.   
Yua made a guttural gasping sound as her body went very still. Sakura rose as Yua fell to her knees, her forehead hit Sakura’s thigh before she fell to the side.

She was dead before she hit the ground.

x-x-x-x-

Sasuke rushed through the trees. Sakura should have come this way, he should have felt her here already. The air bit into his cheeks as his cloak billowed around him.  
 _Sakura._  
If the pendant was really related to Kaguya – if it really held some remnants of her…   
_No._ Sakura would be fine. Sasuke had seen her fight many times. She would win, no matter what Yua threw at her. Sakura was anything but weak. He’d seen her fight Yua before, and even then Sasuke knew Sakura would have already made mental notes regarding Yua’s ability. Whatever that pendant had done – well, Sakura would deal with that as well.   
There was nothing to worry about.   
The reason he wasn’t sensing her was probably due to the fact that Sakura had already left the area – towards Uzushiogakure.  
But even that had its own world of problems. Sasuke pushed himself even faster, eyes scanning the trees around him. He couldn’t let them get their hands on Sakura. What he suspected –   
_There._  
Sasuke dropped down, landing in a crouch next to the body. Laying on her side, eyes wide open but seeing nothing – Yua. Sasuke’s eyes went to her neck. There was no pendant there. So Sakura had taken it. Sasuke scanned the area, a little away from the body there was blood and…a lot of it. Too much for any person to walk away from. Sasuke’s eyes went back to Yua. Her blood had been all around her, too far away for this to be hers. He stared down at it for a long time. Sakura? Again, he was reminded that Tsunade had passed more down to Sakura than even he was aware of. This had to be the regeneration technique Orochimaru had mentioned. It had been one of the reasons he’d couldn’t wait before switching bodies all those years ago. Tsunade had refused to heal him and when they’d fought she’d used some kind of regeneration technique, a jutsu Tsunade’s assistant had wanted to prevent. A technique that could instantly heal even fatal wounds, but the cost was great.   
Sasuke swore under his breath. This complicated things. He had to move. And fast. He had to reach Uzushiogakure before her.

_Wait for me, Sakura._

x-x-x-x-

Another one~! Thanks so much again for the comments! I’m so happy to hear you guys are enjoying the story!

Here’s a teaser from the next chapter, Touch –

_When she looked up at him again, her skin began to grey. And even though Sasuke knew this couldn’t possibly be real, his panic was.  
  
  
_


	24. Touch

I Wait

Chapter 24 – Touch

**_“Cause I knew you so well,  
Better than myself,  
But everything's changed now.”_ **

There was no way Sakura could take the pendant into the village with her and risk it getting back into Ryuketsu hands. She'd torn a piece of her cloak, covered her hand and ripped it from Yua's neck. The stone had a crack that spread through the centre of it. Sakura couldn’t forget the way Yua’s eyes had changed color…or the cut on her forehead. She _knew_ what it meant. She could still see Kaguya in her mind as if that war had been yesterday, but it was still hard to imagine that whatever had come out of that pendant could have been related to Kaguya. Yua had referred to it as “ _her_ blessing”. She’d meant Kaguya. Sakura knew that. But the thought that Kaguya might not truly be gone…was too terrifying to imagine. Especially with everything else going on. But Sakura knew this pendant was important. And whatever it was could lead to more clues. Clues that they desperately needed to find out more about what the Ryuketsu’s ultimate plan was. Unfortunately they were out of time. The moment Kakashi informed that other Kage, meant that their time for investigation was at an end. The only way forward now was swift action. They needed to take the Ryuketsu out before anything else. Investigation could come after – with what was left.

Sakura headed towards Uzushiogakure. There was no point in her waiting there, next to Yua’s body. Konoha ANBU would be in the area investigating what was left of the warehouse and attempt to salvage anything they could. They would find Yua soon enough. She wondered where Sasuke was and if he was already heading in the same direction. Sakura wasn’t worried about his fight with Kogen – she knew what the outcome would be. But…being separated from him when everything was coming together was…unsettling.

After travelling for a bit Sakura stopped by the side of the river and dug a hole in the hard winter ground using her hands. She extracted the wrapped pendant from her pouch carefully and set it in before covering it up, dropping some water from her pouch over the moisten the soil. She grabbed a rock, using a kunai to mark it in a way that only her thirteen year old self would have done, placing it face down on the area. It had to be something only someone she knew well enough would recognize. Taking a deep breath, Sakura pulled a scroll from her pouch, quickly scribbling the location of the pendant down. She would need to inform Konoha about it, _in case_...Sakura shook her head, making a last note at the bottom, that Naruto would know the exact location based on the marking she left.   
Sakura summoned Katsuyu and slipped the small note into her, asking her to deliver it to Kakashi. And then Sakura turned and stood, heading towards the destroyed village, flipping her hood up as she went. Getting captured in a believable way wouldn't be easy. She would have to put up just enough of a fight for them not to question it. She assumed they would take her to Hideki immediately and from there her plan could commence. That was assuming that Hideki was in fact Shinichi. The image of Ikeda Sato was also nagging at her. What was his involvement? Or was he really just a figure for them. The unknowns of the mission hardly mattered anymore. Whether Hideki or Ikeda was Shinichi, either or both of them would die. That was just the fact of it.   
Icy wind bit into the exposed skin of her chest. Although the wound had healed perfectly, her clothes were unfortunately torn and her cloak could only protect her from the elements so much. Sakura stopped, pulling her cloak tightly around her as she shivered. Maybe…the truth was that she was afraid. If only the slightest thing went wrong, she could die. That was what Tsunade had said. It wasn’t that Sakura was afraid of dying. She wasn’t. The dead didn’t fear or want anything. So it wouldn’t matter to her when it was over. It was _Sasuke._ She feared for him. She feared what anything happening to her would do to him. Her fight with Yua and the jutsu she was forced to use, had taken a bite out of her chakra and her stamina and Sakura reached Uzushiogakure a little behind schedule. It was by the time she reached the village that Sakura made the decision. There was only one way forward. One future she looked forward to. More mornings waking up to that adorable, sleepy face. That _smile. Those lips._   
And to experience that she just needed to get over this one last hurdle – so Sakura took a deep breath and slipped through the ruins of Uzushiogakure.

x-x-x-x-

Emotions only got in the way of a mission. That was something that Sasuke had always fundamentally believed in all of his life. It was something he’d never found too difficult to accomplish – mostly because perhaps he’d never felt strongly enough about anything to get too distracted one way or another. So, Sasuke found it strange – the emotions he was feeling as he rushed towards where he knew Sakura was with a speed faster than he normally used. His heart hadn’t stopped hammering from the moment he’d taken off – leaving Yua’s body behind. This entire mission, he’d been able to set everything he felt aside, for the most part. Sasuke wasn’t counting the times they’d been alone and distracted in one another. In the field, he hadn’t really struggled to put the mission first. Now…Sasuke didn’t have any sort of grip on his emotions. He forced the panic back down his throat as his eyes narrowed, the Mangekyou spinning of its own accord. Sakura…she had no idea what she was walking into. Shinichi had outsmarted them. Time and time again. But the revelation that he was of Uzumaki blood…Sasuke shook his head. There would have been no way anyone could have made that connection. But it was the only information Sasuke had needed to put two and two together. No doubt the downfall of the Uzumaki clan had to be connected to the Ōtsutsuki and what they had no doubt sealed away with their jutsu. Someone had to have figured it out and attempted to take it from them. The fact that Shinichi returned there meant that the Uzumaki had at least succeeded in keeping whatever it was safe and out of enemy hands. No that it mattered. It turned out that one of their own was the enemy all along. Sasuke knew that Shinichi was planning to undo the seal that the Uzumaki had placed there and that Sakura’s chakra – all of it – would be the key to doing that. Sasuke had no doubt that Sakura would figure this out. That she would be able to make sense of everything once she arrived. He only hoped it wasn’t too late. The fact of it was…there was no way he would make it there ahead of her. Chances were that she could have already arrived in Uzushiogakure and by now – might have even confronted Shinichi already. Sasuke stilled on a branch, panting heavily as he squeezed his eyes shut.   
“ _Fuck!”_ and then he slammed his fist into the bark of the tree next to him so hard it cracked and his knuckles split open, blood blooming on the wound.  
Sakura would _let_ herself be taken. That was the mission Kakashi had given her. Without knowing anything at all. _If anything happened…_  
Sakura was strong there was no doubt about it. But this? The Ōtsutsuki. It was above their league. It had taken _everything_ to take Kaguya out. One of them. More meant….   
More meant a war they possibly couldn’t win.   
Things would have to be decided today.   
It could possibly – at his best speed – take him another thirty minutes to reach the village. In that time… _Sakura._

No.

He needed to focus on this mission.

_But._   
  


Sasuke opened his eyes, tipping his head back to the sky. His fingers twitched at his side, almost as his remembering what it felt like to touch her the night before. The feeling of her skin on his fingertips. The way her lips curved as she said his name. He green eyes shining as she looked up at him. It made something ache fiercely in his chest. Because he wanted her to be fine. And seeing all that blood…it had thrown him off kilter. And as much as he attempted to deny it – it was chaos inside of him. Knowing what kind of jutsu she must have used. _Knowing what she was walking into._ And not being able to do a fucking thing about it.

But that wasn’t right. Because he should’ve been the one. The one to protect her. The one to carry her through these things. No matter what the future held. Because that’s what you did when you loved someone right?   
Sasuke took a deep breath, pushing himself forward once again. Faster and faster even though his muscles started to grow tight. He needed to do what he could. The last time he’d allowed himself to feel fear had been during the last moments of his fight with Itachi. Those moments when he’d been out of chakra and before he’d known anything. The fear he felt now was different. It was something that had been holding him back since the moment Sakura had opened her apartment door all those months ago. When her eyes had gone wide and her lips had shaped his name again for the first time in years. He’d known it then already. What had been holding him back. What he’d been afraid to admit even years before that. That his feelings for her…were different than what he felt for anyone else. That he…that he actually loved her. It had been a long time since he’d used that word. Not since his family. Not since Itachi had died for good. But those things…those things had been out of his control. _This_ wasn’t.

Sakura staying with him. Sakura being his. That wasn’t out of his control.

x-x-x-x-

They came at her all at once. Sakura hadn’t travelled too far into the village when she’d sensed their not-so-stealthy approach. She’d kept moving, pretending not to notice them closing in. Not until the last second, when one unfortunate soul decided it was okay to try and attack from her blind spot. Sakura narrowed her eyes, spinning into her punch she landed her hit in his face, sending him flying back. It was at that moment that the rest of them decided to jump at her all at once. Sakura had an easy enough time dodging their attacks and pushing a few of them – those who weren’t quick enough or smart enough to realize the strength behind her hits – back but she couldn’t hold back and she couldn’t make it seem too obvious. If Shinichi was watching then she had no doubt he would know. That he would be able to sense something was off.   
Sakura grabbed one of them by the collar, yanking him around and towards her, her kunai at his jugular. The others seemed to hesitate, not stopping entirely but advancing slowly now.   
“I’ll kill him!” Sakura hissed out, her kunai pressing into his throat, drawing blood now. This had no effect, in fact he seemed to relax in her hold, as if he was accepting his fate.   
“Now, now – that’s quite enough of that.”  
Sakura tensed, her hold on the kunai tightening. She recognized that voice. _Hideki._ She shoved the missing nin in her arms away and tossed the kunai in the direction of Hideki’s voice, there was the sound of metal clashing and she heard her kunai embed itself in a rock to the left – and then he was behind her, his elbow resting on her shoulder. The smell of cigarette smoke clung heavily to him. Sakura could feel her chakra rushing, readying for an attack.  
Hideki tutted. “Nah-uh-uh. Don’t let your final hours be this miserable.”   
“The only one who will be miserable is _you.”_ Sakura spat.  
“Why? Because you’ll kill me?” he laughed. “You have no _idea_ what awaits you. But,” he sighed, “That’s not for me to spoil. I’m sure you’ve been eager to find out what this has been about?”  
Sakura said nothing.   
“Come, speak to _daddy dearest._ You can decide if you want to attempt to fight after that.”  
Sakura’s lips pressed into a thin line but she refused to look at him until he passed her – his hood still up. And then she did follow him, stepping over the rocks and remnants of buildings. Sakura saw few people around and none of them were civilians. Some wore hoods, others that she assumed were missing nin simply looked on as she followed Hideki around the village, towards a building hidden in an alcove close to a large waterfall.   
Hideki stopped at the entrance to the building – the only intact one Sakura had seen, although even the building seemed rundown and abandoned, nothing that would give a passing shinobi cause to stop.  
“After you,”  
Sakura glared up into the hood. “No, I insist.” She said, voice lifeless as she mentioned a hand.  
Hideki shook his head as he pushed the door open and Sakura stepped inside after him. It seemed to be some sort of tavern, but even this room had few people in. Three people sat around, drink in hand. They didn’t even look up when Sakura followed Hideki up the stairs. He stopped there and when he turned, Sakura noticed something in his hands. Manacles. The same manacles the captured medical shinobi had been wearing.  
Sakura shook her head.  
“Listen,” he chuckled. “You came up here of your own volition. This is part of it.”  
“I agreed to _talk_ to Shinichi. I didn’t agree to –“ she mentioned to the manacles. “This.”  
Hideki stepped closer, crowding over her. “What I’m saying,” he said, his voice low as he bent closer. “Is that you don’t have a fucking choice if you want to find out what this is about.”  
Sakura could just make out the colour of his eyes – just barely. _Blue._ Not like Naruto’s. Darker.   
She swallowed, holding out her wrists. This was the mission. _Get captured._ Hideki snapped the manacles on her and she could hear the grin in his voice when he said, “Let’s go.”  
Most likely he thought that this was it – that they finally had her. Sakura kept a straight face, feeling that familiar numbness she felt during a mission finally set into her chest. Hideki led her down a narrow hallway and to a metal door. He didn’t ask her if she was ready, he didn’t even knock on the door. He simply shoved it open with such force that it rebounded off of the wall.  
“Look who’s come for a visit.” Hideki’s tone had changed. His voice was hard and flat and Sakura wondered if he hated the person inside of the room. There was a broad shouldered man leaning over a desk with his back to the door and he didn’t react at first and Sakura held her breath. This was it. This had to be him. _Shinichi.  
_ It seemed like an eternity – one where he just stayed as he was. Sakura couldn’t move. She couldn’t even take a breath as he finally stood and turned. He moved forward and Sakura noticed it immediately – that he walked like a shinobi. But…that wasn’t it. Why…did he have red hair? It seemed so out of place from the rest of him. Her eyes went to Hideki and she saw the hate clearly burning in his eyes.   
“She’s all yours,” he spat before turning away but Sakura didn’t watch him go – her eyes were glued on Shinichi. He seemed around Kakashi’s age and he had a strange look about him – his features were hard, an air of superiority in the tilt of his mouth.  
“Finally we meet, Haruno Sakura.” He didn’t sound entirely pleased even as his eyes moved over her. “Come in.”   
Not a request. An order. An underlying threat.  
Sakura stepped into the room and he shut the door behind her with as much force as Hideki opened it.   
“Sit.” The same commanding tone.  
Sakura went over to a high, backless chair and sat down – the position a bit uncomfortable due to her hands behind bound in front of her.  
Shinichi gripped her chin, that tilt of his mouth a full-blown smirk now. “Such an _obedient_ little whore Konoha has sent me _.”  
_ Sakura resisted the urge to spit in his face – okay, no she didn’t. She spat in his face and his reaction was swift – the back of his hand smacking off of her cheek so hard that her head snapped to the side.  
Sakura didn’t look back up at him immediately. The red hair continued to bother her. Red hair was linked to a certain clan. Like Karin’s. Like Nagato’s. Sakura's brows drew together as she lifted her head to look at him. If by some wild coincidence Shinichi was an Uzumaki...why return to Uzushiogakure? It was clearly destroyed. Unless...there was something here? Dread filled Sakura's stomach to the point where she thought she would be sick.  
“So, you sought me out yourself, hmm? I have to say, I admire that spunk in you.”  
Sakura ignored him, the wheels in her head still turning. Logically, Shinichi wouldn't return with no reason. There were millions of options better than this destroyed village to set up. There had to be some reason he'd return. There had to be something here. Something for him to come back to. The Uzumaki were known for one thing. But once they were destroyed... Uzushiogakure stood abandoned. So, Shinichi must have known then. Something everyone else didn't. The question now remained: could the Uzumaki have had something here? Something outsiders didn't know about. And although Sakura didn't want to even consider the possibility but...could they have been guarding something here? Everyone assumed they'd been annihilated for their sealing jutsu. What if it was something more?  
“If you weren’t a necessary sacrifice, I would have liked to enjoy you myself.” He parted her cloak with his hand and Sakura tensed, reacting immediately – her hands coming up to knock him away. Shinichi’s head tilted to the side, his lip curling up in a sneer and for a moment Sakura thought he might force things further but his head dropped and he let out a tight laugh. “You’re right. I suppose _that_ can wait.”  
This was the mission and there was no mistaking it. Whatever it was...was related to the Ōtsutsuki clan. Whether the Uzumaki had kept this sealed and safe wasn't something that mattered immediately. What was most important is dealing with Shinichi. Everything else was secondary.  
“What was the point of all of this, Shinichi?”  
He lifted his head, dark blue eyes shimmering. “How pleasing your voice is.”  
Sakura ignored that. “What was the point of the Ryuketsu? The artifacts? All of it?”  
“Speaking of artifacts. I don’t suppose you would have returned it to me?” he reached out, patting around her hips for her pouch and Sakura kicked out, but Shinichi caught her ankle, his fingers digging in painfully.   
“The Ryuketsu was supposed to be something more.” He spoke up, surprising her as he dropped her ankle, stepping back. “Something elite. But Shin ruined that, you see. Or _Hideki._ Whatever he feels like calling himself now.”  
 _Shin?  
_ “So I took my plans in a...different direction. The Ryuketsu became my guinea pigs, so to speak. They tested these artifacts, showed me the true capabilities. But at the same time, that fool Shin actually did something right. He kept the eyes off of my true organization."  
So Shikamaru had been right in his assumptions. There had been a third organization.   
“Shin?” Sakura remembered what Hideki had called Shinichi so sarcastically, "You were using you own son."

x-x-x-x-

Sasuke knew Sakura had already arrived when he saw to commotion of missing nin moving around the ruins of Uzushiogakure. How long ago had she arrived? Sasuke used his Rinnegan but he couldn’t immediately see her – which just meant that she was most likely somewhere further inside of the village. He was about to step into the village when he saw a figure approaching – coming straight for where Sasuke was crouched, hidden behind some debris.   
_Hideki.  
_ “So, you’ve come, Uchiha Sasuke.”  
Sasuke stood. “Aa.”  
Hideki took a deep drag of his cigarette and blew out the smoke to the side but the wind just blew it right over Sasuke anyway. Sasuke’s eyes went from the cigarette to Hideki. He was ignored. “Haruno Sakura is with him right now. I took her to him myself.”  
Sasuke’s brows drew down. “Why?” his voice was restrained despite the hate swirling in his stomach. _Now really wasn’t the time to fuck with him._  
“To buy you some time.”   
“That was not what we discussed.” Sasuke said through clenched teeth.   
“You wanted to kill Kogen. I want Shinichi dead in exchange. Isn’t that what we discussed?” Hideki took another drag of his cigarette. “I assume Kogen is out of the picture now?”  
Sasuke’s hand went to the hilt of his sword.  
“Haruno Sakura was never part of the deal. To be honest, I don’t care if that bitch lives or dies as long as I get what I want. That sick old man has probably had his hands all over her by now.”  
Sasuke attempted to get his emotions under control, even as anger scorched its way up his throat.   
Despite the _agreement – as loose a term as that was –_ that they made when Hideki’s henge had shown up in that clearing and attempted to strike a deal, it had been unspoken then but clear. Sakura was off limits. And while Hideki had known that, he’d still taken her to Shinichi. So, in the end, there was only one thing Sasuke could do.

Sasuke didn’t suppress is emotions.

He chose violence.  
  


x-x-x-x-  
  


Shinichi sighed. "Son? I never claimed him as such. His mother was disgustingly weak. Died during childbirth and I have no doubt that she passed that weakness on to Shin."   
Sakura stared at him in disbelief. Shin made sense now. His cruelty, his bloodlust. It all came back to his father.   
"Have I shocked you, Haruno Sakura?"   
Sakura didn't answer and Shinichi chuckled lowly, shaking his head. "You're asking all the wrong questions, though. But it doesn't matter. You've fallen neatly into my trap. Do you want me to tell you?"   
Sakura looked away, trying to inconspicuously break free on her restraints. They didn’t budge. Shinichi leaned in close, whispering directly into her ear, so close that his lips brushed her skin as she spoke. Disgust turned her stomach but Sakura forced herself to stay completely still. "The medical shinobi getting captured? It was all a ruse." Shinichi's clammy hand circled her throat, squeezing slightly.  
“I knew how to push you. To make you come here of your own free will. You want to stop the senseless killing, don’t you?”  
Sakura didn’t answer him even as he pulled back slightly to look into her eyes. His eyes dropped down to her lips and Sakura tensed, pulling at her restraints again, but she couldn’t summon her chakra, it was as if it was behind a wall. He wouldn’t-  
An explosion somewhere outside had him jumping away from her. Shinichi swore under his breath, going to the window. Sakura saw anger transform his face as he watched something outside. There was an insistent knock at the door and Shinichi turned away.   
“Come!” he snapped and the door opened, a missing nin almost tumbling inside.   
“Shinichi-sama! Hideki has encountered someone at the village entrance!”  
Another missing nin came bounding into the room. “It’s Uchiha Sasuke! Uchiha Sasuke is _here._ ”  
Their panic was almost comical. The wide eyes and the way the wildly waved their hands about.  
“Fuck.” Shinichi came over, grabbing Sakura’s elbow and pulling her up roughly.   
“Shinichi-sama,” one of them whispered. “They’re too close to the waterfall, there’s no way-“  
“We’ll make it.” He dragged Sakura along by the elbow, through the door and down the stairs, the same way they came. The room downstairs was empty now and Sakura could hear the clashing of weapons just outside. _Sasuke-kun._ Her heart squeezed in her chest. He was out there. Right now.   
One of the missing nin went ahead to open the door and that was when Sakura saw it. A tattoo on the back of his neck. A symbol she’d seen in the mosaic of the Ōtsutsuki down in the tunnels. Her eyes grew wide as the door opened and sunlight streamed in as Shinichi yanked her outside and it was then – just for a moment that she caught sight of him. Sasuke was in the air, his sword coming down in a wide arch and he looked up in that moment, catching sight of her before the hit even landed. Shinichi gave Sakura a violent tug and she stumbled behind him, her eyes still on Sasuke.   
He jumped up, using Hideki’s face as a stepping stone to kick off towards her.   
“Shinichi-sama, the waterfall-“  
“It will be fine if we enter it together. As long as she doesn’t get any bright ideas.” Shinichi gave her a shake. “Do you hear that? Stay with me, or you’ll be lost in there forever.”  
“Shit-“ one of the missing nin took off towards Sasuke, trying to intercept him. It was then that Sakura realized the rushing in her ears was the waterfall. They were right beside it, the water splashing all over her. There was a reason that Shinichi was leading her here – whatever was waiting behind it was important. Perhaps whatever the Uzumaki were hiding.   
Sakura looked over at Sasuke again, her eyes wide. He slashed through the missing nin easily, pushing towards them again and the second missing nin made a terrified sound as he turned, rushing at Sasuke too.  
Shinichi cursed under his breath, trying to pull Sakura along again.  
 _Look at me, Sasuke-kun.  
_ Sasuke drew his sword back, not even looking at the missing nin as he cut him down.  
“Sasuke-kun!”  
Sasuke blinked, his eyes shooting to Sakura.   
She had to do it. It was now or never. Sasuke wasn’t close enough to stop Shinichi now. His Rinnegan eye was closed. When had he used it?  
Sakura yanked herself free, shoving into Shinichi with her shoulder and he stumbled back, his hand slipping from her arm.  
“ _Sakura!”_  
Sasuke’s scream was the last thing she heard as she threw herself into the waterfall.   
  


x-x-x-x-

  
Shinichi or Sakura? There wasn’t even a doubt in Sasuke’s mind that he made the right decision. Sasuke shoved past Shinichi who tried to reach for him just as Sasuke slammed through the waterfall seconds after Sakura. The force was so powerful that his clothes were drenched all the way through before he even made it to the other side. The first thing he noticed was that he wasn’t cold despite the weather outside. In fact, it was pleasantly warm. He stared down at his hand and stilled. His _hands._ Both of them were there. Experimentally, he flexed them. They were no different than before. It felt _real._ Sasuke looked around him. The area was green and grassy, the sun shining through the trees around him.   
“ _Oi,_ here you are.” Sasuke turned towards the voice. “Have you seriously been sleeping all day?”  
 _Genjutsu._ It had to be. There was no way this was real. But Sasuke couldn’t sense anything. There was no jutsu in place. Nothing cast on him either. And his Sharingan saw _nothing._  
“What is this?” He said. His voice dry, brittle. But his insides were shaking.  
“You already know this isn’t genjutsu.” _He_ said, leaning against the tree. _Sasuke._ It was him, almost an exact copy, down to the wet clothes, but there was one difference. The copy had no Rinnegan.   
“What is this then?”  
“I am not real.” The other Sasuke said, mentioning all around him. “This is.”  
Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut. “I don’t have time for this, Sakura is-“  
“You have all the time you need.” he replied calmly. “Being impatient isn’t going to help her.”  
“Where is she?” Sasuke seethed, fingers tight around his sword.  
“She’s close. She can see you, I’m sure. Since you two are connected. But you’re the one they chose.”  
Sasuke narrowed his eyes. “ _They?_ ”  
“The Uzumaki had many more abilities. More than anyone was allowed to know. This is one of them. _I_ am essentially the part of you that you keep hidden. Your fears, your insecurities, your ability to show love. All things done to you by the loss of your family.”   
Sasuke looked around the trees, almost as if he could wish Sakura to appear. He had a bad feeling about what would happen here.  
“Now, I could go over to where Sakura is right now and make love to her right there. But,” he shrugged, a blush appearing on his cheeks, “That’s not why I am here.”   
“Where is she?” Sasuke hissed, suddenly appearing in front of his clone, sword at his neck.  
“Come on,” he pushed the sword away with a finger. “There’s no need for that. Also it won’t change anything. I’ll just come back as someone even _scarier.”_  
Sasuke growled, swinging the sword around and taking the clone’s head right off. He pushed away, walking around the clearing. He couldn’t even sense her. His fingers gripped the sword tightly, it grounded him, pushed his panic down.  
“Uchiha Sasuke,”  
Sasuke’s body locked up.   
“You’ve grown up in an interesting way.”  
Sasuke’s eyes grew wide, almost crazed as he spun around, and found Danzo waiting.

  
  


x-x-x-x-

Tears streamed down Sakura’s cheeks. The manacles were still on her but that wasn’t the problem. As soon as she’d stumbled through the water, hands had found her – invisible hands, pressing down – first forcing her onto her knees and the forcing her down onto the floor. She knew what this represented. And then the voices had started. Voices she knew.  
Her mother. Naruto. Kakashi. Sasuke.  
 _Failure. Helpless. Useless. Weak.  
_ Over and over the voices taunted her, a slideshow of her biggest failures going around and around in her head. She’d resisted them at first, but it kept going and going. Hours passing by until finally, she broke.  
She could hear Sasuke’s voice beyond the chaos around her and she tried calling out to him, her voice hoarse and desperate.

But he didn’t hear her.  
  


Sakura looked through blurry eyes, trying to find him. Blood dripped from his sword and he had a wild look on his face as he looked over at someone. A hand shoved Sakura’s head back down, the shallow water slashing around her face and then it grew deeper, the water rising around her. Panic rose in her throat and Sakura thrashed around, desperate to get free.  
“All those shinobi died. Because of you.” The voice taunted. “Why do you get to live?”  
Sakura thrashed wildly, a scream tearing from her throat but it did nothing. The water continued to rise. Almost as if Sasuke heard her, he turned, his eyes snapping around the room.  
“You won’t find her.” the figure at the far end spoke. “She’ll die if you don’t do what they want.”  
Water rose over her nose and Sakura held her breath, her wounds opened up on their own, blood tinting the water red and she thrashed again, fighting against the manacles once more, but it was no use. There was no strength there.

x-x-x-x-

“What do they want?” Sasuke snapped, his eyes still searching around him as fear constricted in his chest. He was _sure,_ so fucking sure he heard Sakura scream. That was realer than anything in here.   
“Just answer some questions.”  
Sasuke said nothing as he looked over at Danzo wearily. It wasn’t Danzo, it was a figment of his imagination, but it was real enough to him.  
“Shall we begin?” Danzo tilted his head to the side. “What is your biggest weakness, Uchiha Sasuke?”  
Sasuke stared at him. Was this was this place was? Just a place to face your inner demons? He nearly growled at the stupidity of it. But – he could answer if it meant getting to Sakura.  
“Fear.” He told Danzo. “Fear is my biggest weakness.”  
Fear held him back all of his life. That had to be the answer.  
“Wrong.”  
A gurgling sound seemed to rise all around him – from all over. There was no place he could pinpoint it.   
“You see that? Sakura is dying because you got it wrong.”  
Sasuke spun, bringing his sword up as he rushed at Danzo. “Would you rather have Itachi do this? Because he’s up next.”  
Sasuke skidded to a halt, sword shaking in his hand. There was no way he could do this if it was Itachi.   
“Would you like me to tell you what your weakness is or have you just figured it out?” Danzo asked.  
Sasuke swallowed, his arm dropping back to his side.  
“You must know,” Danzo continued. “It’s always been he-“  
“Shut up,” Sasuke growled. “Next question.”  
His hands shook and he forced them into fists at his sides. He knew Danzo was right. But he couldn’t face that now. He couldn’t even think of what was happening. If he did – he wouldn’t think clearly at all.  
“If you knew the truth about Itachi, would you still have faced him? Would things still have happened as they did?”  
Sasuke had asked himself this too many times, but the answer – no matter how many times he changed the scenario – remained the same. “Yes. Itachi would have forced a confrontation no matter what. He’d always planned for things to go that way. Nothing I could have done would have changed the outcome.”  
And coming to the conclusion hurt less now than it did before.   
“Correct.”  
“What about Sakura? Did that-“  
Danzo ignored him. “Next question.” The scene in front of him shimmered and changed before he could force the question. To the right his family appeared. His mother, father and Itachi. They all seemed older. As…he thought they would look now. His mother was smiling, a hand beckoning him quietly. His father’s expression remained the same – stern. And Itachi…  
Sasuke swallowed, unable to look at those kind eyes any longer. He turned. And stilled.   
She was there.

_Sakura.  
  
_

Her lips curved into a small smile. Her hair a little longer than it was then. And she looked so fucking happy he almost smiled in response. But then she looking down, lifting her hand and he thought…he thought she would beckon him like his mother had. But she didn’t. She laid her hand flat on her stomach and then those green eyes flipped back up to him. Sasuke frowned…her stomach was a little rounded under her dress. There was no way. Sakura…  
A strange emotion swirled in his chest suddenly. At seeing her like this. _Pregnant._ With his child. Sasuke’s breath caught and his hands twitched at his sides again, but this time he wanted to reach out and touch her, almost as if in a daze.  
“Choose.” Danzo’s voice boomed, cracking through Sasuke’s mind.   
_Choose._  
Sasuke’s eyes shot back to his family. His mother was still beckoning him.   
_Choose between his family and Sakura?_  
How was that fair?   
“Choose, Uchiha Sasuke. The past or the future.”  
Naruto’s voice came back to him then, what he’d said in Ame. _This is the past. Sakura-chan makes you happy._  
Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut. Naruto had been right. Sakura was -  
Sasuke’s eyes snapped open.   
“The futu-“ his voice died in his throat. Sakura’s expression had changed. When she looked up at him again, her skin began to grey. And even though Sasuke knew this couldn’t possibly be real, his panic was.   
Her lips parted in a cry as she reached out for him but invisible hands seemed to yank her back, the shadows engulfing her.  
“What the fuck is this?” Sasuke snapped, spinning back to Danzo but he was gone too, the scene around him faded away into a dark room.

And he stood there alone.   
Sakura was gone.

x-x-x-x-

Sakura closed her eyes. There was no way to fight back, the weight pushing her down was immovable and the water had risen above her head. It wasn’t weakness that made her relax in their hold. It was the reality that in that moment there was nothing she could do but relax and wait for an answer to come to her. There was no use panicking. She knew the risks in coming here. If only she could just let go and assess the situation. One by one her muscles began to soften and her limbs calmed all over. The water seemed to quiet the sounds around her blocking out the voices and the world around her as if Sakura was in her own tiny bubble. And it was peaceful. She inhaled once, water rushing into her nostrils and into her lungs and then the floor below her seemed to disappear and Sakura fell, sliding down a slanted wall with a harsh cry as she went down, her hands still bound in front of her. Darkness surrounded her as she continued to descend lower and lower. Sakura tried to look back up to where she’d come from, to where Sasuke still was – but there was only blackness there now. Seconds later she was thrown out of the passage, flying through the air and landing with a hard grunt on the floor. Sakura coughed violently, water spewing from her nose and lips as she curled in on herself. Sakura sucked in a few deep breaths, attempting to calm her heart. The room around her was lit by multiple lanterns and she pushed herself up painfully, the manacle clicking against the stone floor below her. But she’d only pushed herself halfway up when she froze…because she’d seen this scene before. At the end of the room there was a door with a single keyhole in the middle. It was the same as the one Sasuke and Sakura had found in the tunnels. The same, and also very different. The key was there. Nestled into the keyhole and glowing softly. The door seemed…alive. And Sakura saw it then – markings. Shinobi markings. They were all over the door and even on the floor below her, spanning the entire room. This was the Uzumaki jutsu. It came together around the keyhole but it was fading there as if the markings had faded over time. But Sakura knew that wasn’t it. It was the key. She knew that pendant. Her chest burned at the memory of it.

It was the same one Kogen had used on her.

Shinichi had used it to attempt to open the door.

And it was working.

x-x-x-x-

Again, thanks so, so much for the comments! Sorry the chapter is a bit late, the last week was a tough one, but I’m happy I managed to finish it today!

Here’s a teaser for the next chapter – I Get Weak:

_Every action, every meeting, every touch. Until that very moment;_

_Sasuke took a shuddering breath, his lips parting and the words leaving him all at once._

__  
  



	25. I Get Weak

I Wait

Chapter 25 – I Get Weak

**_“When I'm with you, I shake inside.  
My heart's all tangled up, my tongue is tied.  
It's crazy,  
Can't walk, can't talk,  
Can't eat, can't sleep,  
Oh, I'm in love -   
Oh, I'm in deep.”_ **

Sakura struggled to her feet, her shoulders and arms arching from falling so far in the restraints. Her legs shook slightly and instead of stepping closer to the door like she wanted to, she stepped away. It wasn't fear - not exactly. Staying away from it was smart. Until she assessed the situation, there was no way she would approach it carelessly. There was chakra all around the room, so tangible that she could feel it. It hung so heavily around her that it was hard to breathe. Whatever jutsu the Uzumaki had used here was powerful enough to have stayed active all these years. Such a jutsu had to have been forbidden, for such a technique...Sakura couldn't imagine the cost. She took a closer look at the symbols on the wall. They were all painted in blood, but they hadn't faded or chipped off. Although they had dried, they all seemed newly painted. The detail in the seals were amazing and they all met in one place. At the centre of that door. Sakura felt breathless, lightheaded. The seals around the keyhole continued to fade, even as she watched them, shrinking back further and further up the door. The pendant, so familiar – the same one Kogen had used on her – and Sakura’s chakra was breaking the seal. Sakura’s hands clenched into fists and she pushed against the manacles helplessly. Even if she could break free…what exactly could she do here? Sakura had no way to understand this technique and no time to study it to give her some idea of how to stop this from happening. At a loud creaking sound, Sakura spun around. The wall – once solid – had opened up a doorway. There was a man there, lantern light flickering on his face. Sakura had never seen him before – but she recognized the symbol he wore around his neck. It wasn’t a pendant – not like the ones Kogen and Yua had used, it was just a symbol. The same symbol Sakura had seen on Shinichi’s guards. This man wore it around his neck. He was one of them. One of the ones obsessed with the Ōtsutsuki. His eyes, a light blue moved over Sakura and to the door with the pendant.   
“It’s almost like fate, isn’t it?” he asked regally, stepping into the room, the wall closing up behind him and Sakura had to force herself not to move – to stay perfectly still. “You, finding you way here. It’s almost like they were guiding you.”  
Sakura said nothing, she forced her face to give nothing away, despite the way her heart was racing.   
“I know you’re afraid, but once you understand how _different_ things will be – how much _better_ it will be after they come. You’ll want to do this.”  
“I doubt that.” Sakura said.  
He simply smiled.   
“Who are you?” Sakura asked looking over him. His tattered robe, bare feet – stained with blood.   
“I…well, it doesn’t matter who I am. If you are looking for something to call me…well, perhaps Monkasei would be appropriate.”  
He nodded towards Kogen’s pendant. “It’s not enough. The pendants were always a way to see if this could be possible. But it was constantly leaking chakra. We needed a pure source. Finding a shinobi powerful enough and with the correct chakra properties took years. But after the reaction the first medical shinobi we tested it on gave – well, you were the natural conclusion. Shinichi had waited years for this – as have I. As have we all.”  
Sakura eyed the wall behind him. If she had her chakra breaking out would be no problem but without it…there must have been some trick to opening it up but she doubted Monkasei would be open to sharing, especially since he seemed as obsessed with her death as every other person connected to this. Monkasei stepped past her, his shoulder almost brushing hers and Sakura tensed up, watching him go. He approached the large door, his fingers grazing the fading seals.   
“Hmm, not yet.” He mused, turning and walking past her again as he approached the back wall.  
“Wait,” Sakura said hoarsely and he turned to look at her over his shoulder. “Where are you going?”  
“I’ll return when it’s time for the ritual.”  
Sakura knew the answer. But she spoke anyway. “What ritual?”  
“I suppose there’s no harm in telling you at this point.” He took a breath. “Behind that door is the future. It is one of many – all connected to this one. The one the Uzumaki spent their entire existence protecting. Once we open it, so will the others and a new age will begin. The age of Ōtsutsuki.”  
Sakura scoffed. “Do you honestly think the Ōtsutsuki will do anything but wipe us out? Do you think you’ll get special treatment? For what? Worshipping them?”  
Monkasei shook his head, it was clear he thought that Sakura just didn’t understand. And even as she watched him carefully, he formed no seals or moved in no particular way, but still the wall opened up for him and he stepped through. It closed up behind him once more leaving Sakura alone.   
She took a shuddering breath, going down to her knees on the stone dais. There was nothing she could do. Nothing but wait.

Because that was also a part of teamwork. Trusting your partner to find you.

x-x-x-x-

There was a dull pain behind Sasuke’s eyes but he ignored it. The room around him was dark except for the water at his feet and he already knew what he would see there without even having to look. Naruto’s reflection looked back it him, blue eyes accusing. Sasuke had expected this. He had quickly deciphered what type of jutsu the Uzumaki had put in place here. The kind of jutsu that would keep intruders away from their ultimate secret. A jutsu similar to an Uchiha jutsu they should have had no knowledge about. Although Sasuke wasn’t exactly surprised, from what he’d heard of the Uzumaki – they’d been resourceful with jutsu. Whatever this was, was meant to trap the intruder – forcing them to face their harsh reality. Fortunately, Sasuke wasn’t blind to his fate. Even the things he didn’t want to face – were things he ultimately acknowledged. He knew what was coming. Why Naruto had suddenly appeared and he steeled himself.   
“Family.” Naruto’s voiced echoed around him, cold and detached – the tone was enough to ground Sasuke. Naruto would never sound like that.   
“You consider Sakura-chan as such now, and yet – here you are while Shinichi is murdering her right below your feet.” Naruto’s eyes closed slowly in the reflection. “And just like with your clan – you are once again powerless to stop it. Sakura-chan will die today and I will never forgive you.”  
Sasuke swallowed, once again showing no reaction – he was good at that, always had been, but inside he could feel himself shaking, he could feel it becoming hard to breathe.   
“But the truth of it is…Sakura-chan would have chosen me in the end.”   
Shock rattled through Sasuke.  
“You know it’s true. If I hadn’t chosen Hinata, Sakura-chan would have been mine.”  
“…Shut up.” The words slipped out before he could stop them.  
“I never hurt her. I never tried to _kill_ her.”  
“Naruto, _shut up.”_ Sasuke was breathing rapidly, his eyes squeezed shut, hands tight at his sides. _  
_“If she’d been with me, none of this would have happened. _I_ would have dealt with the Ryuketsu clan. _I_ would not have allowed it to get this far.” Naruto was yelling now, “She will die today and just like everyone else that died – it will be on _you._ ”  
Sasuke lost it, chakra shot out from his body and the world around him seemed to crack like glass and for a long moment, nothing happened. And then the room shattered, the glass fading away and leaving Sasuke standing on his own in the cavern, water up to his knees and flowing steadily towards the waterfall. The room was empty, but he could feel her. _Feel_ Sakura close by. Sasuke felt wetness on his cheeks and he reached up, confused, and his fingers came away wet with blood. He’d used too much chakra to cancel out that jutsu – his Sharingan would need some rest. His chakra was also reaching a point of concern. The genjutsu he’d cast on Kogen, travelling at high speed and foolishly using his Rinnegan on Hideki had already put Sasuke in dangerous territory with his chakra. Breaking through the Uzumaki jutsu had also taken a lot. They needed to end this quickly. Efficiently. But first he needed to find Sakura and get those damn manacles off of her.   
  
Sasuke opened his Rinnegan eye, it did feel a bit strained but he would have to push it. Finding Sakura was the priority now. And he did find her, as the fake Naruto had said, she was below.

Only she wasn’t alone. There was a man with her, dragging her towards a large source of chakra. Sakura was trying to fight him off but his hand snapped off of her cheek in a slap. Sasuke sneered. His Sharingan eye snapping open and spinning into his Mangekyou, more blood pooled from his eye and ran down his face but he ignored it.   
  


There was only one way forward and it would _not_ end with Sakura dying.

x-x-x-x-

“Let go of me,” Sakura hissed, trying to fight Shinichi’s guard off. She’d noticed a tattoo on the back of his neck as well. Had Shinichi sent him in here? It hardly mattered. She needed to escape. The wall had closed up behind him as well.  
 _Dammit.  
_ Sakura struggled against him as he tried to drag her towards the large door. Her cheek throbbed from his hit but she ignored it.   
“He said…Monkasei said it wasn’t time yet.”  
“It’s not.” The guard said, continuing to drag her on. “But Shinichi wants me to test it out before the ritual.” He looked back at her with a twisted grin. “Don’t worry, I’m sure it’ll only hurt for a second.”  
There was a rumble, shaking the room around them and there was no time to react – the ceiling of the room shattered it, a large purple fist breaking through and then Sasuke was there, leaping through the Susanoo, his sword already through the guard’s chest as they fell to the ground. Relief made Sakura’s knees week and she grabbed hold of a pillar watching as Sasuke stood and turned towards her. He lifted his head, dark eyes so full when they clashed with hers.  
Sakura couldn’t even draw another breath as he approached her, sheathing his sword as he closed the space between them. Sasuke stopped only when he was in front of her. Those eyes still looking down at her. He lifted her hands, “This will sting.”  
“That’s okay.” Sakura said, her voice shaky and she wasn’t quite sure why. His touch was…gentle.  
Sasuke ran his chidori through the manacles and Sakura jumped slightly at the sensation of the lightning on his skin. She could feel her hair lifting all over her body from the charge. But the manacles fell away, clattering to the ground. He didn’t look down, his eyes didn’t look anywhere – they stayed on her. Sasuke had always been a man of few words. Sakura had discovered this within days of joining team 7. Her younger self had strived to fill that silence with useless babble that she wasn't sure Sasuke heard but she knew he didn't care for. As intuitive as Sakura was, it had taken a while for her during their travels to begin to speak his language. While verbally quiet, Sasuke as person was passionate, and it was obvious in everything he did. She felt it when she was around him. In every moment. And in knowing that, more things about him opened up and every little thing about him spoke volumes to her now. The way he moved, the slight changes in his face, hell - as weird as it sounded, even the way he breathed now told her how he was feeling. But especially…his eyes. He would look in her eyes and Sakura would just _know_.

It was one thing to love someone but it was another thing entirely to be loved back just as deeply in that same soul consuming way.

That was the connection that had been created between them. Not that night last night they spent together. But...sometime before. Perhaps even the night he left the village. Every action, every meeting, every touch. Until that very moment;  
Sasuke took a shuddering breath and Sakura could in no way be prepared for what he was about to say. “You are my family, Sakura.” And in those words she heard it. The longing in his voice. That this was something he waited for. And now that it was finally here, he wasn't sure how to handle it. A small sound escaped her lips, almost like sob. “Always, Sasuke-kun.” Sakura murmured back, as she finally put her hands on him. She could feel his heart hammering in his chest, underneath her palm. Sasuke leaned in, his lips brushing her forehead and then all the way down her nose. And it was then, in the smallest breath, with his lips against hers that he finally said it. “I need you to know,” his lips brushed against hers with every word, and they tingled in response.  
“I love you, Sakura.”  
Tears sprang free from her lids but Sakura made no sound as she cupped his face and kissed him. Sasuke’s arm went around her waist, pulling her against him. The kiss was soft, tentative at first and then she felt it. His passion, his longing and his love. The kiss was over quickly though – considering where they were and what was going on but there was a sweetness about him when he pulled back. In the way he looked at her. In the way he smiled. It had her own lips tilting up in response. “I love you, Sasuke-kun,” she murmured before he could go too far. His fingers gave her one more squeeze before he stepped back and finally looked around them, although – to Sakura – it looked like Sasuke wanted to do anything _but_ return to the mission in that moment. He cleared his throat once, purposefully schooling his features as he looked over the room slowly and Sakura noticed that his Sharingan had faded, and he was keeping his Rinnegan eye shut. Had he overused his doujutsu? Sakura could see remnants of blood swiped from his cheeks. Sasuke’s gaze stopped on the pendant in the door, his eye narrowing.  
It took her a moment to find her voice. She was still shaking, his words still echoing in her mind. “It…its Kogen’s. From back then.”  
“Aa.” Sasuke said, a shaky edge to his voice – no matter how he tried to hide it. “Doesn’t seem like it has enough power left. At least to open that door.”  
“That’s why I’m here.”  
Sasuke shook his head, not even bothering to answer. Sakura knew that there was no way he’d allow that. And neither would she. She flexed her hands, relieved that she felt her power there once more.   
“What do we do? We can’t let them open that door.”  
“Your mission still stands. We kill Shinichi.” Sasuke said.  
“Yeah, but it’s not just him, Sasuke-kun. He has a whole cult here.” Sakura told him urgently, “All of them want…or believe that the Ōtsutsuki are going to change the world and make it better. And I think they truly believe that the Ōtsutsuki will reward them for this.”  
“I figured that was what was going on.” Sasuke shook his head. “We need to destroy this place, prevent this from going any further.”  
“We can’t do that.” Sakura said and Sasuke turned to her. “This door…it connects many. When this one opens…the others will too.”   
It went unspoken, but they had no idea what waited behind that door. And the fact that it connected many? There could be an Ōtsutsuki waiting behind every one. Kaguya was hard enough to take down. Sakura couldn’t imagine more.  
Sasuke opened his Rinnegan eye and flinched, grunting as he brought his hand up to cover his eye.   
“ _Shit._ ”  
“Sasuke-kun,” Sakura was at his side in an instant. She put a hand next to his, sending soothing chakra into the eye but she couldn’t do much beyond that. The wall at the other end of the room groaned again and Sakura turned.   
“Let your eyes rest, Sasuke-kun.” Sakura said, her eyes landing on the man at the door. “I’ll handle this.”  
Shinichi smirked as he stepped into the room, the wall closing up behind him. “Come then, Haruno Sakura. Let’s see you try without bringing the walls down around us.”

x-x-x-x-

Naruto was a bit annoyed to say the least. First Kakashi called him back then he sent him out again without a word about meeting with the Kage. Naruto shook his head. Hinata and Shikamaru had come with him. Kakashi had said finding this pendant was of the _utmost importance_. Naruto glanced over at Hinata, her movement catching his eye as she crouched and tucked her hair behind her ear, her brows pinched in concentration. Watching her made his heart ache a little. It was still a little unreal at times. That she was _his._ That he had a family. Someone who was alive and well. Someone who received him with open arms and a smile when he returned home every time. That was something that especially got him down growing up. The loneliness. That empty apartment. It was different now. So different that sometimes it was jarring. Having a home and not just an apartment. Eating something other than ramen. Hinata’s food was more delicious than he’d expected but the change from ramen was also a shock in itself. She caught him staring and gave a quick grin, turning away slightly to hide her blush. But he saw it. Naruto smiled in response, standing and looking around himself now. Shikamaru ordered Hinata to use her Byakugan to the west, while he checked to the east. The coordinates were correct but so far none of them had been able to find anything. There was no way Sakura’s could have been specific about where she hid the pendant, the risk that the note could have been intercepted was too great, especially considering the risk. Naruto sighed, heading closer to the river. Truth be told, he would much rather have been with them, in battle. But he also understood Kakashi’s reasons for calling him back. Naruto needed to show face with the Kage regularly to maintain relations – and, Naruto was sure it had to do with Sasuke and Sakura themselves. Whatever was developing there, well, it needed to continue. Because there was no way that Sasuke could heal himself on his own – he needed to let someone in. Naruto had to wonder if Kakashi’s reasons for this were more personal than he let on. Naruto – and he was sure that Sasuke and Sakura also weren’t blind to it – but he was sure Kakashi had never allowed himself that. Time to heal. Maybe he’d even thought that he hadn’t deserved it, because of Obito and Rin – and maybe even his sensei. Kakashi had carried that with him always, even now. And Naruto was sure that he didn’t want the same for Sasuke. Despite all the teasing, Kakashi wanted Sasuke to be happy.   
“Where would you hide it, Sakura-chan?” he mumbled to himself, looking around. It would be somewhere she knew only he would look. Somewhere not too hard to find. Blue eyes scanned the riverbank. Sakura had always known to make these concessions for him, even though it was no longer necessary. Naruto sighed, bending down at a tree he let his fingers brush over the dirt. Despite being pressed down, the dirt was softer than what surrounded it. Naruto frowned. There was no way Sakura would hide something this important under a rock. Although, yes, it was the first place he looked. There was no denying that. Naruto lifted the rock and flipped it over. He tensed up, recognizing the carving there. It was something Sakura had drawn in the sand once when they’d all gone to the beach before the war, before everything. Sakura had drawn this on the sand. And while the others had teased her when they saw it, before the waves could wash it away, Naruto had seen the sadness in her eyes. Sakura had become good at hiding behind smiles over the years, but Naruto had come to know her well enough by then that he’d recognized it. Sasuke and Sakura’s names were carved there and it brought a smile to his lips. Hopefully Sasuke had finally stopped being an idiot. Naruto could only hope. Naruto stuffed the rock into his pouch before his hand went into the hole Sakura had dug. His fingers grasped something and he pulled out a bundle. He froze for a second – immediately recognizing the material. It was Sakura’s shinobi cloak and it was covered in blood. The material was damp so there was no way for him to tell how fresh the blood was.   
_Sasuke’s with her. She’ll be fine._ What he’d overheard about what the Ryuketsu had done to her…Naruto still struggled to control his fury. Sakura was important to him. Not in the same way Hinata was, not at all. But she was still someone he cherished. More in the same way he viewed Sasuke and Kakashi. Family. And knowing they’d hurt her…-   
Naruto’s jaw ticked viciously as her unfurled the cloak to reveal what was inside and his brows drew down as he looked at the pendant. It was unlike the others he’d seen.   
“I found it,” he called out, half distracted. There was something familiar about the pendant, in the colours and…in how it _felt._ Not physically but its presence.   
Shikamaru arrived first and when Naruto looked up at him from where he was crouched, the same confusion was in his eyes that Naruto felt. Hinata stepped around Shikamaru and stilled, her Byakugan eyes zeroing in on the pendant.   
“Naruto-kun, is that-” she asked breathlessly.  
“What do you see Hinata?”  
She blinked and shook her head. “No, it…that’s not possible.”  
“It could very well be,” Shikamaru interjected. “What do you see, Hinata?”  
“It’s like that chakra from before.” Hinata’s eyes went back to Naruto as she spoke, willing him to see the fear she suddenly felt. “Like the chakra from that tree.”  
Naruto closed his eyes, closing the pendant up again as he stood. “We need to return this to Kakashi-sensei.” But Naruto didn’t move, his blue eyes turned to the east – where Uzushiogakure waited.   
“I know you want to go,” Shikamaru said, putting a hand on Naruto’s shoulder to stop him. “We need to leave this to them.”  
Naruto closed his eyes again. “I know.” He said, but he didn’t like it.

x-x-x-x-

Thank you to everyone who left such lovely comments~ It made me so happy every time I saw an email!! Thank you, thank you~

Here’s the teaser from the next chapter – Island of Doom:

_“I have a plan,” Sasuke told her. “But Kakashi isn’t going to like it.”  
“Tell me.”_


	26. Island of Doom

I Wait

Chapter 26 – Island of Doom

**_“Where the voices all have gathered up,  
To a choir of fools.  
But I know my mind will reach you there,  
And I will be with you.”_ **

“Come then, Haruno Sakura. Let’s see you try without bringing the walls down around us.” Shinichi didn’t move though, he stood where he was, back to the entrance, hands in his pockets as his eyes moved over her.   
Sakura smirked. “What? Feeling at a loss now that the manacles are off?” she wiggled her fingers at him. “I’m sure you were expecting to pick up right where you left off in that room. This must be extremely disappointing for you.”  
“On the contrary,” Shinichi said, but he didn’t look amused. “I enjoy it more when they fight back.”  
Sakura saw Sasuke tense next to her but she forced herself to keep her gaze on the enemy.   
“Well, I can guarantee this experience will change your mind.” Sakura mimicked his lifeless tone, “If you survive, that is.”  
Shinichi moved then, shrugging out of his jacket and tossing it aside carelessly. “I suppose I can entertain you for a little while. At least until I can drain the life from you myself.”  
Sakura rolled her eyes. “You still think that’s going to happen? Look at the situation you’re in.”  
Shinichi laughed, the sound was so unexpected that Sakura tensed as his laughter boomed around the room. “You don’t understand. Still. Let me explain this in a way that even you can understand.”  
Sakura’s brows drew down.   
“Whether I live or die today, the future is set in stone. Whether that future comes about today or years from now, it hardly matters.” He shrugged but there was a crazed look in his eyes, a wicked twist to his mouth. “And _my_ name will live on forever as the person who brought upon a new age.”  
Sakura glanced at Sasuke and one dark eye looked back at her, she could see the same uneasiness she was feeling reflected there. “What do you mean ‘the future is set in stone’?” she asked, forcing a steady edge to her voice.  
“Oh, that?” Shinichi asked casually. “I suppose I have you two to thank for that. You see,” he took a breath and stepped closer. “You two unknowingly set everything in motion, back in the Land of Waves.”  
Sakura tensed up, her stomach turning heavily. She knew where he was going with this and she was terrified of what it meant. For them. For the future.   
“I was still having Kogen experiment with the artifacts, but that wasn’t necessary at all. Because in the end – _you_ did everything for us. When you destroyed that door, you weakened the seal on all the others. Making my work so much easier.”  
Sakura’s hands clenched into fists at her sides and she tried desperately not to have an emotional reaction. They had been playing right into Shinichi’s hands – even when they thought they weren’t. Every step they’d taken – even into the shadows, Shinichi had planned for that. Even going so far as to not tell his underlings. This entire time they’d been playing some sick game with him.   
“So you’ve realized it, have you?” he asked and Sakura looked up at him, eyes narrowed. His gaze moved to Sasuke. “And yes, I was aware that you were in Iwa with Uzumaki Naruto. Even as you eavesdropped on my meeting with that old fool.” Sasuke gave no visible reaction. Shinichi looked back to Sakura. “Just as I’m aware of the…full extent of what happened to you after Kogen got done with you.”  
“That’s…not possible.” Sakura’s breath left her in a rush.  
“Oh but it is. Because it happened exactly as I planned it. There was no one here with as much…blind faith in me as Kogen had. I told him what to do. We needed to…get your body ready – prepare it and make in used to _giving._ ”  
“Well done,” Sasuke said sarcastically. “All this work and planning and you’re still going to lose.”  
The smirk fell from Shinichi’s face. “You’re not serious. I just explained-“  
“Yes, yes. We heard you. You’re going to die here today and you will lose everything.” Sasuke told him, his voice cold and hard. It had been a long time since Sakura had heard him speak like that.  
“And how can you be so sure?” Shinichi asked, reaching for a dagger. It was longer than a kunai with a slightly curved blade.  
“Because I exist. Sakura exists and so does Naruto.” Sasuke said. “And that’s where you miscalculated. There is no shinobi alive today that will allow this to happen – and that is the essence of a shinobi. The heart of all shinobi – at the core – remains the same. Something you clearly didn’t take into consideration. That is why your plan will fail.”  
Shinichi’s lip curved into a sneer. “Enough talk.”  
“I agree.” Sasuke said. “Sakura,” Sasuke nodded towards Shinichi and Sakura smiled at him.   
“Finally.” She turned that smile towards Shinichi and it became something entirely more dangerous. “Time to end this.”   
She launched herself forward. The space was small and the walls narrow – the crumbling ceiling – what was left of it – was low. Which made it difficult for her to fight the way she’d like. Which meant she’d have to try a different tactic. Sakura hadn’t had many opportunities to fight like this – but that didn’t mean she couldn’t do it. Use her medical ninjutsu in an offensive way. Tsunade had taught her many ways to fight and now it was time for her to showcase that.  
Shinichi brought his blade down and Sakura ducked underneath it, her hands already forming the seals. He brought his knee up but she’d already lunged to the right, going around him. Her hand pressed the softest touch to the back of his knee, the side of his thigh and it was as she was going around that he finally kicked out – forcing her back.   
“What are you doing?” he hissed, coming at her. “You think petty tricks will work on me?”  
Sakura said nothing as she dodged, moving back as his dagger came down again and again. Her back hit the wall and she ducked down, slamming her palm into his abdomen and sending him flying back. Shinichi’s fingers gripped onto the pillar, swinging himself around – but Sakura was already there – her palms pressed down onto his leg and his arm and then she kicked herself away from him. Shinichi tossed his dagger at her and while in mid-air there was no way for Sakura to dodge or to pull herself out of the way, so she brought her leg up, her kick catching the tip of the blade and sending it spinning back towards him. Shinichi knocked it away easily. Sending a rain of shuriken at her instead and this time Sakura could only bring her arms up around her to shield herself. The shuriken flew down at her, slashing through her cloak and cutting into her arms and legs and she landed in a crouch and pushed herself to her feet. Shinichi was already coming towards her and Sakura held her breath – waiting until the very last second before she brought her hand up – catching him underneath the chin and sending him reeling back into one of the pillars. Sakura flexed her fingers as she watched him stand, his breath coming harder now, blooding trickling from there she’d caught him.  
“You’re a medical shinobi.” Shinichi said, “Why not just cut me open?”  
“I could do that, yes. But hitting vital points with a chakra scalpel in battle is extremely hard, even for someone like me.”  
“So then you’re just going to keep faking attacks? Reserving your chakra? Afraid something might happen?” he teased.   
Sakura said nothing for the longest moment and then she pulled her cloak off and before it even hit the ground she was in front of him, her fist slamming into his face – Shinichi hit the wall next to Sasuke hard, falling down onto his hands and knees.  
“You fucking bitch,” he growled. “I’ll show you why the Uzumaki were so revered. Sealing jutsu aren’t the only thing we can do.”  
“It’s already too late,” Sakura shrugged. “But please try, if you can, that is.” She moved fast, her next jutsu already on her fingers as she leapt around him – her palm slamming into the back of his neck – a visible jolt went through him – and then chains shot from his back – twisting around her and throwing her down onto the ground. Sakura landed in a heap as the chains tightened. She grunted as the chains dug into her skin and lifted her from the ground. Sasuke still hadn’t moved from where he was and he didn’t seem too bothered by the current turn of events. Shinichi frowned but kept his attention on Sakura. His eyes slid down to the hole in her clothes, right over her chest. A slow grin overtook his face as he tightened the chains, drawing blood and Sakura whimpered as they drew blood, a wheeze leaving her. Shinichi watched her lips moved silently and he frowned. “These are the Adamantine Chains of the Uzumaki Clan. They can be used for sealing – yes. But, also, like this. I prefer this way. Seeing you so helpless.”   
Sasuke’s gaze was sharp and on Sakura but he still scoffed at that, leaning back against the wall and Shinichi shot him a look before returning his gaze to Sakura. He reached out – most likely to tighten the chains, but nothing happened. The chains seemed to fizzle away around her as Shinichi stood there, staring down at himself.   
“Confused?” Sakura asked, her arms and legs were coated with blood from the cuts that his shuriken had made but she seemed unbothered by them.  
Shinichi moved to attack – the intent was there, the look in his eyes – but his body shook and he fell to his knees.   
“Since we’re bragging about our techniques.” She crouched in front of him. “I’ll tell you about this one. It's called Ranshinshō. My master passed this technique on to me. But it had one fatal flaw. The enemy could figure it out and counter it – if they’re intelligent enough. And I’ll give you that. You definitely would have been able to work around it. So I inserted my chakra into your system first. Which means the signals are continuously changing. There’s no clear pattern to figure out or to counter.” Sakura slammed her fist into his face once more, feeling a satisfying crack. She needed to control her strength to keep the walls from coming down around them, so she could only hit him so hard. But seeing him rolling away over the stone floor was enough. She kicked him again when he stopped, it was hard to hold herself back knowing that he was the root of so much death and pain. Everything they’d gone through the last few months…was because of him. Walking around Shinichi, as he attempted – and failed – to push himself up, she slammed him down onto the ground, pressing his face into the stone. “How does it feel, _Shinichi?_ Not going to try and touch me now that I can fight back?” Sakura hissed, pressing him down harder. Shinichi tried to move, his arm shooting up awkwardly and then his leg. He growled, “Konoha whore. You’re going to-“  
Sasuke was suddenly there, and Sakura shot him a surprised look, moving to get off of Shinichi as Sasuke kicked him over, his heel pressing down on Shinichi’s throat. “I’d decided to kill you the moment I knew you were after her,” Sasuke said, his voice low. “But the fact that you put your hands on her? You’re going to fucking suffer.” Sakura’s eyes shot to Sasuke but his gaze was on Shinichi, an endless coldness in his eyes. Shinichi’s eyes widened and then he squeezed them shut. “Open his eyes, Sakura.”  
Sakura silently reached over, pulling his lids apart with her fingers. She knew what was about the happen next. Sasuke would use his doujutsu to find out how to end this.   
“Sasuke-kun – your eyes, are they-“  
“Hn.” Sasuke said, but his tone hadn’t changed. “Keep his eyes open, Sakura.”  
Sakura did as he asked, but her own lids closed as Shinichi tensed underneath her touch and a terrified sound left his throat.   
It only took a few seconds and then Shinichi shook and gurgled and Sakura’s eyes snapped open as blood ran from his eyes and mouth. She yanked her hands away but stared down at him as his skin went slack and the life left his eyes.   
“Sakura.”  
His voice lured her eyes up to where he stood, his Sharingan faded and she could see the fatigue all over him – not physical, but mental. Her heart cracked a little seeing him like that and it was hard to force herself not to move, to not put her arms around him.   
“You should know that what I did to him – what I wanted to do to him for a long time – I feel no guilt or remorse. And he did suffer, Sakura.”  
Sakura wasn’t sure exactly Sasuke had done, but she knew from the look on Shinichi’s face – the blood. Sasuke had made him suffer, as promised.   
_I feel no guilt or remorse.  
_ “Does that make you feel differently, Sakura?”  
Shock rippled through her. _Did he think?-?_ Her answer was immediate. “No.”  
“It should.” Sasuke said, his voice soft. “But…I’m glad it doesn’t.” he held a hand out to her and Sakura took it, letting him help her stand.   
“Did you…did you manage to find out-“  
Sasuke closed his eyes. He gave a single shake of his head. “There’s no way, Sakura. There’s no way to stop this from happening.”   
Sakura stilled. “Then…what are we going to do?”  
“I have a plan,” Sasuke told her. “But Kakashi isn’t going to like it.”  
“Tell me.”  
Sasuke opened his mouth but stopped short, on the ground Shinichi let out a wail, his back arching off of the ground and shaking violently. Sakura spun but Sasuke pulled her back and away from the convulsing body. Shinichi went still all at once, his body dropping down onto the ground with a heavy thud and then he seemed to _dissolve._ His skin went slack as his innards turned into liquid and blood ran through the groves on the floor, pooling in the dips all around the dais…forming a red symbol on the floor.   
“Sasu-“ Sakura’s voice died in her throat. She could feel it – his chakra in the air. _Shinichi’s._ The seals on the wall seemed to pulse with power.   
“What’s happening?” her voice was hoarse and she grabbed onto Sasuke’s cloak, her fingers tight on the material.   
“Shinichi fucked us.” Sasuke ground out. “He knew he couldn’t defeat us. So he allowed us to kill him instead.”  
“They’re fanatical.” Sakura whispered. “About the Ōtsutsuki, about-“  
“Aa. Whatever he did-“ the walls around them began to shake and Sakura hissed at a sudden jolt that went through her. Confused, she lifted her hands. They were shaking, her skin felt stretched too tight and her veins stood out in a stark contrast against her too-pale skin.   
Sakura struggled to find her voice. “Sasuke-kun…”   
Sasuke tensed up, as he looked over her and Sakura followed his gaze…to where her blood had flowed to Shinichi’s, almost as if it had been called – joining together.   
Blood seemed to flow even more strongly from her wounds and Sakura felt dizzy from the blood loss, swaying on her feet. Sasuke gripped her elbow.   
“I have to get you out of here.” He dipped his head, speaking lowly into her ear.  
“We can’t. I can’t move from here.” Her feet felt heavy – rooted to the spot.  
A seal glowed underneath her feet and Sasuke let out a string of curses. “Does it feel the same as-“ he demanded. _The pendant._  
The pull. The pull was the same. It was less painful, but the feeling…was the same. Sakura nodded. She could feel herself draining, like the pull through a straw, bit by bit.   
“Then we do the only thing we can do.” Sasuke said. “To stop this.”  
Sakura turned her head to look at him. He was so close. Close enough that she could lean up and kiss him. The reality was…there was only one way to end this jutsu. And although it was hard to admit it, she’d been acting tough for a long time. The only way to end this…was…with her death. It was the best thing they could do right now. To stop this from going any further. At least until the shinobi came up with a better solution. She knew it, as she was sure Sasuke did too. But Sakura knew he wouldn’t go for it. He would try to find another way. But there was no time. No time to think. No time to find a different, better solution. If she died, the ritual would stop. The door would remain shut and she was sure whatever was behind this door would remain there forever. And this nightmare…would finally be over. But Sasuke-  
 _Sasuke-kun.  
_ She stared at him. She could see him thinking – trying to find a solution that didn’t end in her death. But it was too late-   
He had to know that.  
But he was just so…  
 _You are my family.  
I love you, Sakura.  
_Tears swam in her eyes, spilling over and Sasuke blinked, searching her gaze. _I don’t want to leave you._  
“What are you-“ an outraged look drew his brows in and Sasuke leaned down, his lips pressing against hers in a quick, hard kiss. Almost as if he knew exactly what she was thinking. “ _No_ , Sakura. We’re going to blast through that door.”

x-x-x-x-

They were about halfway back to Konoha when Naruto stopped, it had been going against every one of his instincts to leave this to Sasuke and Sakura. It wasn’t that he doubted their abilities. Not exactly. But if this was really connected to Kaguya and her clan…it gave him a bad feeling. He’d never ignored these feelings and they’d never let him down. The nagging feeling he’d gotten back then had just gotten worse and worse until he could no longer ignore it. Shikamaru and Hinata stopped too, both turning to face him. He was sure Kakashi had asked Shikamaru to make sure that Naruto returned with them and although he couldn’t blame Shikamaru for following orders – it was really annoying just then.  
“Naruto-kun?” Hinata touched his arm and Naruto looked up at her. The wind gently lifted her hair around her, the fur of her warm coat protecting her from the worst of the elements. Although her touch brought him comfort, he knew what he needed to do and from the look in her eyes. Hinata knew it too.   
“Let me guess,” Shikamaru said. “You want to go back?”  
“Yeah. I do.” Naruto said.  
Shikamaru heaved a sigh. “At this point there’s really nothing else I can say to convince you not to go.” Shikamaru didn’t seem all that interested in keeping him there.   
“If Kaguya is involved then this is as much my fight as it is theirs.” Naruto told Shikamaru, his voice low and serious.  
“I get that, I do.” Shikamaru said, “But doesn’t that make it just as much our fight? None of us want anything like that to happen again.”   
Naruto glanced at Hinata and the concern on her face gave him pause. He knew that if he turned back now, Shikamaru and Hinata would no doubt go with him. The truth was…he wanted to keep Hinata as far away from this as possible and Shikamaru knew that. Which is why he’d gone with that argument.   
Naruto turned his gaze back to Shikamaru. “It’s different. Team 7 faced Kaguya…there’s no way anyone could understand from just reading about it.”  
Shikamaru tilted his head to the side. “That’s true. But I’m sure you’ve realized this already – that the Hokage has his reasons for wanting Sasuke and Sakura to deal with this.”  
“Yeah –“  
Shikamaru frowned. “I know you’re not worried about them. So what is it, Naruto?”  
“I just….” Naruto glanced back – to where he knew they were. “I have a feeling something bad is going to happen.”  
 _Naruto…,_ Kurama spoke up from inside of him. _I feel it too.  
Kurama? What do you think it is?  
I’m not sure, but the evil intent in the air is unmistakable. _There was a growl to Kurama’s voice and it only served to make Naruto all the more antsy. He shifted uneasily. _  
_“I have to go back, Shikamaru.” Naruto dug inside of his pocket for the wrapped pendant and went over to Shikamaru, stuffing it into his hands.  
“O-oi, Naruto, what are you-“ Shikamaru took the pendant none the less.  
“Take that to Kakashi-sensei.” Naruto told him. “Somethings wrong. I’m going back.” He turned, eyes clashing with Hinata’s.  
“Naruto-kun, I could-“  
Naruto shook his head, holding her gaze for a long moment and then she seemed to understand, although she didn’t seem happy about staying behind, she _understood_ and that just made him love her so much more. Hinata gave a small nod. “Come back safely. I’ll be waiting.”   
Naruto managed a small smile before taking off back towards Uzushiogakure, leaving Shikamaru and Hinata behind. He had no doubt that Kakashi would have a few words for Shikamaru when they returned without him and that was fine. Because Shikamaru let him go, like Naruto had known he would, because above all – Shikamaru had always trusted Naruto’s instincts, no matter how misdirected they were.

  
_The evil intent has steadily been getting heavier and heavier for a while,_ Kurama said. _Whatever it is, it’s coming from that village. I haven’t felt this intensity since-  
Kaguya, _Naruto interrupted and Kurama seemed to agree. _There’s no way an Ōtsutsuki would be here now, right?  
What else could it be? We encountered Toneri on the moon. Which means they could be anywhere. If what we’re feeling now is correct-  
_Naruto cursed lowly. The chakra cloak appearing around his body, lighting the forest around him in a warm glow as he pushed himself to go faster.   
_Calm down Naruto. Don’t be so hasty. Not until we know what we’re facing._  
 _I can’t let Sasuke and Sakura face this alone, Kurama._  
Kurama said nothing. He knew what Sasuke and Sakura meant to Naruto and he also knew that the two of them could not defeat anyone of Kaguya’s level on their own – no matter how strong they were. Team 7 also hadn’t defeated Kaguya in the traditional sense. They’d sealed her away. He also couldn’t fault Naruto for the worry that was starting to creep in. He’d seen the blood on the piece of Sakura’s cloak. He had no idea what condition either of them were in at this point.   
Naruto’s eyes narrowed. He should have turned around much sooner. His hands tightened into fists.

_Wait for me. Sasuke. Sakura-chan. I’ll be there soon._

x-x-x-x-

THE COMMENTS ON THE LAST CHAPTER! I’M SO, SO GRATEFUL FOR YOU GUYS! Sorry I haven’t gotten a chance to reply, I’ll do that after uploading this chapter. Hope you enjoy this one just as much!

Here’s a teaser for the next chapter: Demon Limbs –

_“Are you sure, Sasuke-kun?” Sakura asked, but she was terrified. For them. For what this meant._  
Sasuke’s fingers brushed her hair back. “Aa. I’m sure.”  
Sakura closed her eyes. She would do this. For him. Because above all, she trusted him. “Then get on your knees, Sasuke-kun.”


	27. Demon Limbs

I Wait

Chapter 27 – Demon Limbs

**_“But I wasn't composed of broken bones or demon limbs,  
So please watch over me and be the light to carry me,  
Please be the light, please be the light that carries me.”_ **

Sakura stared at him, unsure if what she’d heard had been correct. It couldn’t have been. There was no way that Sasuke would suggest that. They had no idea what waited behind these doors. They had no idea what they could potentially be releasing. Yes, the door in the Land of Waves had nothing behind it – nothing living at least. Just the remains of a temple that Sakura still wished hadn’t been real. Could they really afford to take that chance? Could they go into this on the luck of a coin toss? Sakura couldn’t. Was her life more important than everyone else’s? No. She couldn’t risk this happening. Yes, followers of Kaguya’s clan could always find another way to open these doors in the future, but at least stopping this now would give the shinobi time – more time, to find a way to stop this. To stop the future that Shinichi had wanted to bring about. And for that…  
Sakura bit down on her lip. She needed to do this. She needed to convince Sasuke to let this happen. But when Sakura met his gaze – hard, unrelenting – she knew she didn’t have an easy task ahead of her. In saying that – that they would destroy this door and release whatever was inside – Sasuke had chosen her. Put her life above everyone else. Sakura knew that Sasuke would let many people die without even batting an eye if it meant that she could live. She knew that. And that made this so much harder – because if the situations had been reversed…she would have done the same. For a moment, she saw him as he was when they were younger. The way his lips always tilted up at the side when he smirked, the way he always had a slightly daring look in his eyes. It always made her heart race. The way he laughed without making a sound – just a huff of breath. The way his hair swayed around his jaw.   
“Sakura-“ Sasuke’s fingers brushed her cheek and Sakura stilled, reaching up herself to feel the wetness on her cheeks. _When did I-  
_ Sakura shook her head, attempting and failing at a smile as she looked at him. She could see the concern in his eyes now and Sakura knew that Sasuke was aware of what was coming and that he didn’t want to hear it. He didn’t want her to talk sense into him.   
“Sasuke-kun-“  
“ _No,”_ he said immediately, voice hard as he squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. “This is _not_ up for debate, Sakura.”  
Sakura’s chin quivered and she bit the inside of her cheek, hoping that would distract her. It didn’t. “Sasuke-kun.”  
It took a moment but his lids lifted. Sakura saw it then, unhidden in his eyes – _fear._ Her throat tightened and she could feel the tears on her cheeks again, but there was no stopping them now. “Sasuke-kun,”  
“ _Don’t.”_  
“We can’t do that.” She whispered, her voice coming out croaky.   
Sasuke didn’t budge. “Yes. We can, Sakura.”  
“We have no…idea what’s waiting behind _any_ of these doors, Sasuke-kun, by opening them we risk thousands of lives.”  
Sasuke said nothing but she knew what he was thinking. He would risk them. He would risk more.  
Sakura took a deep breath. “If it was anyone else, you would have let them die.”  
“Hn.” Sasuke said immediately. “But you’re not anyone else, Sakura.”  
Sakura’s lips parted. It was still new to her – hearing Sasuke say these things so _freely._ He’d showed he cared a while ago, but actually hearing him say the words? It was different.   
Taking advantage of her silence, Sasuke continued on. “There are few people I would risk the future for and you’re at the top of that list.”  
Sakura could feel herself shaking, the pull and the pain of Shinichi’s ritual momentarily forgotten as Sasuke spoke.   
“But opening these doors, it isn’t just a split second decision. I told you that I had an idea and that Kakashi wasn’t going to like it. But at that time – I’d hoped you would have a better plan.” Sasuke shook his head.  
“We’re opening this door, Sakura. That’s not up for discussion anymore. Because even if we stop this ritual, we have no idea where the other locations might be – these followers of the Ōtsutsuki do know, and they could simply go to another one and attempt to open it there. And this will start all over again.”  
Sasuke’s gaze moved to the door. “The temple in the Land of Waves didn’t have anyone inside and the Uzumaki had focussed most of their power on this one.”  
“So you’re saying this one might be the most dangerous?”  
“Aa. If we open this one, chances are we can follow reports to the others. We can have more control of the future. We can stop whatever is happening before it happens. And Shinichi loses.”  
Sasuke looked back to Sakura and then his arm went around her shoulders and he pulled her against him, her face to his chest. She could hear how rapidly his heart was beating in his chest. Despite the pain, Sakura managed to lift her arms to him, fingers gripping his shirt.  
“And,” his voice was low now as his arm tightened around her. “There is no fucking way I’m letting you die here, Sakura.”   
Sakura pressed her face into him and then – even though she still wasn’t sure what the right decision was – she nodded.  
Sakura pulled back slightly, she could feel a lightness in her head. They didn’t have much time and when Sasuke looked at her, he seemed to realize it too. His arm dropped and he stepped back, almost as if he was compartmentalizing his feelings. “What’s the plan, Sasuke-kun?”  
“The same thing we did before.”   
The symbols on the wall were steadily fading more and more.   
“But…I’m out of chakra.”  
Sakura stared at him. She knew what to do. But the timing would have to be precise. With Shinichi’s jutsu draining her, calling on more chakra now was risky, but she would have to do it – if they were to succeed.   
“I have an idea.” Sakura murmured. “We’re going to have to be quick though.”  
“What is it?”  
“Remember what I did to Obito? To find you when we were fighting Kaguya?”  
Sasuke’s brows drew down and Sakura could tell he remembered. “Aa.” Sasuke looked over her. “Is that a good idea, Sakura?”  
“We’re out of options, Sasuke-kun.”  
Sasuke seemed to take a deep breath. “Are you sure, Sakura?”  
“Are _you_ sure, Sasuke-kun?” Sakura asked, but she was terrified. For them. For what this meant. If they succeeded.   
Sasuke’s fingers brushed her hair back. “Aa. I’m sure.”  
Sakura closed her eyes. She would do this. For him. Because above all, she trusted him. “Then get on your knees, Sasuke-kun.”  
The corner of Sasuke’s mouth lifted up teasingly and Sakura’s eyes widened for a second before she smiled too, a soft blush on her cheeks. Sasuke’s eyes were full of promises as he nodded. “As you wish.” He turned, going down as she instructed. Sakura grunted against the pain as she lifted her arms and set them doing on his shoulders.  
“Ready, Sasuke-kun?”  
  


x-x-x-x-

Hinata eyed Shikamaru’s pouch as they ran back to Konoha at full speed. She’d checked the pendant over with her Byakugan when they’d found it and she’d been able to see just as much as she’d seen when Sakura had initially brought the artifact to Konoha after her mission. Which was precious little. Of course, she wasn’t Neji and maybe he could have -  
Hinata stopped her train of thought immediately. When she’d said that to Naruto right after they’d met with the Hokage that day…he’d gotten angry with her. He didn’t do that often. They didn’t really fight and their relationship was a happy one. She understood why he’d gotten upset with her – because he loved her.  
 _Stop that, Hinata! You are not Neji. No one can replace him. But you are yourself. Believe in your own ability._  
He’d been right, of course. She knew that. She needed to do what she could. Even if her Byakugan was unable to see anything then – that didn’t render her useless. That didn’t mean she needed to stop trying. Hinata looked over the pendant again using her Byakugan to see inside Shikamaru’s pouch. There was an odd pull to it. As if it was attracting her eyes. She wondered if Shikamaru felt it too – if he was as hyperaware of it as she was. The pendant looked familiar in colour and shape but it was as if something clung to it. A shadow or aura of some kind. And the more they travelled, the more it seemed to expand. At first, Hinata had assumed it was just amassed chakra – that’s what these pendants did, right? But the other one she’d looked at hadn’t done that.   
“Shikama-“  
He stopped, looking down slightly at his pouch and very slowly reached out to touch it. “Why is it heating up?” he muttered to himself.  
“It’s glowing.” Hinata said, keeping her eyes on the pendant.  
Shikamaru obviously didn’t see any glow but he didn’t question her. Without a word he reached into his pouch and pulled the pendant out, tossing it onto the ground in front of them. Sakura’s cloak parted around the pendant, falling to the side as it hit the ground.  
“The pendant…” Hinata still felt a bit uncertain about it, but she spoke anyway. “Isn’t it…”  
“Familiar?” Shikamaru asked and Hinata shot him a surprised look. “Yeah. Somehow.”  
Steam rose from the pendant, attracting their attention. The steam seemed to grow thicker and thicker, turning into smoke. Shikamaru put a hand to the side. “Get back, Hinata.” Shikamaru’s eyes narrowed.   
Neither of them moved as the air around the pendant began to bubble. Sakura’s cloak caught fire but seemed to turn to ash within seconds.  
Hinata made a surprised sound and Shikamaru’s head snapped to her. “What is it, Hinata?”  
“Chakra is growing from the pendant.” Hinata whispered.   
White matter shot up from the pendant, sending a shockwave of power around the area. Shikamaru grunted at the impact and Hinata’s hair blew back, billowing behind her – but she kept her eyes on what was happening in front of her.   
The white clay-like matter bubbled up from the pendant, morphing itself into shape. A figure formed in front of them, long white hairs seemed to come out of the clay, blowing in the wind.   
Hinata could see what shape the clay would form before it was finished, before Shikamaru knew. Something clenched in her heart. She couldn’t – _wouldn’t –_ let this happen.   
  
_Believe in your own ability._  
  
Hinata ducked past Shikamaru’s arm, heading straight for the enemy.   
“Hinata-!”  
Hinata’s palm slammed into the half-formed abdomen sending clay flying around them. She attacked again, “Hakke Kūshō!”  
More of the clay-like substance splattered around them, hitting the forest floor, but after a moment, the clay seemed to drag itself back towards the pendant. Instead of the pieces re-joining the large mass, they attached themselves to Hinata, sliding up her legs. Hinata paused, staring down at the pieces. Shikamaru let out a curse as he took off towards where she was – but he never made it. The body was now more than half-formed but still headless, as if the chakra from Hinata’s attacks had sped up the process. An arm reached out, hand curling around Hinata’s throat and lifting her clear off of the ground. Hinata let out a whimper, her hands reaching up. Shikamaru could see the colour drain from her skin, blue veins becoming more prominent. The clay was taking more chakra from her.  
“Kage Nui no Jutsu!” Shadows shot up from the ground, stabbing into the body and severing the arm that was gripping Hinata. Shikamaru’s arms went around her waist, yanking her away and leaping back to create some space. The body seemed to vibrate, the clay around the shadows melting before taking shape again as his shadows were sucked up into the form and this time, the head took shape too. A faceless form with long white hair with only the red stone from the pendant in its forehead appearing from inside of the clay.  
“T-Thank you.” Hinata whispered as Shikamaru helped her to her feet and she used her chakra points to blast the clay from her body.   
The figure tilted its head to the side, white hairs falling over the face.   
“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-“  
“I know why you did it.” Shikamaru said, waving her off. It he learned something from their attacks – so it served some purpose.

The problem was – knowing this creature absorbed chakra and jutsu didn’t help much. It only meant one thing, they had to defeat it without using chakra.

Shikamaru sighed.

x-x-x-x-

Sakura felt the familiar tingling on her forehead and then the warmth as her seal spread down her face, her chest, and then down her arms and legs. Power surged through her, even as her blood began to flow from her wounds faster. Sakura did what she could to focus her chakra on one central point – Sasuke. He gave a surprised grunt, his eyes flying open as her chakra poured into him. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as she gritted her teeth, it took all of her concentration to force her chakra into him as Shinichi’s jutsu was forcing it another way.  
From all around them, purple chakra began to take shape, forming the legs first and going all the way up, the ceiling crumbling and falling around them.  
“Ready?” Sasuke asked, looking up at her over his shoulder with one Mangekyou eye.  
Sakura gave a single nod as she continued pushing chakra into him. The seals on the walls were fading faster now and Sakura’s nails dug into his shoulders as she wheezed out a breath. The Susanoo moved around them, pulling an arrow back.   
“ _Now,_ Sasuke-kun.” Sakura cried, her knees knocking together as the wounds on her body grew larger – more blood running from them freely. Sasuke didn’t hesitate. He released the arrow. It hit home in the pendant Shinichi had placed there. The pendant shattered and cracks spread along the door. Just like before, there was a long moment where nothing happened. The seals on the wall lit up, shining brightly and then they dimmed and disappeared. Sakura gave a cry as something inside of her chest pulled tight and then snapped off. Sasuke leapt to his feet, grabbing hold of her just as her knees gave in. The pain…the pain was gone. Shinichi’s jutsu had been connected to the pendant. And without it…  
Sakura’s wounds hissed as they closed up and she leaned into Sasuke, allowing him to carry her weight. Their plan had worked. But that did nothing to quell the fear inside of her. This was far from over.  
The door exploded. And just like before – it only took a moment for the vacuum to start. Debris lifted around them, suspended in the air before everything sucked back into the room. Sakura’s fingers gripped Sasuke’s shirt tightly as she focussed chakra to her feet. Sasuke’s Susanoo didn’t falter and he didn’t take his eyes off of the door.   
He tensed, his eyes narrowing and Sakura swallowed. “Something’s coming.” He told her, speaking low enough only for her to hear.   
Sakura pushed herself up, the room was too quiet now. The door was completely destroyed and any trace of the Uzumaki jutsu had been erased. Rocks vibrated on the floor and a heavy pressure filled the room – one that hadn’t been present in the Land of Waves. A large piece of the door was thrown aside as a figure stepped out of the room beyond. He looked young. About thirteen or fourteen but it was unmistakable. He was an Ōtsutsuki. The same pale skin and delicate features. The same white hair. But his horns – while similar to Kaguya’s, pointed downward. Those pale eyes looked around the room with a frown as Sakura’s heart hammered in her chest. Next to her, Sasuke had gone very still. The Ōtsutsuki’s eyes moved from the top of the Susanoo, coming all the way down before finding them inside. He blinked, almost as if surprised at what he had found. And then he looked at Sasuke and his expression changed immediately.   
“A Rinnegan? This should be good.”  
He stepped forward but a yellow chakra arm extended down from above, slamming down onto the place where the Ōtsutsuki had been, sending rocks and debris flying around.   
“My, my. This keeps getting more and more interesting.” The Ōtsutsuki said from the other side of the room as Naruto feet hit the ground not too far from them.  
“Looks like I made it in time.” Naruto said, the chakra cloak of the Nine Tails all around him.  
“Just about.” Sasuke said sarcastically.   
Naruto shot them a look, as he took the situation in. “Shinichi?”  
Sasuke didn’t take his eyes from the Ōtsutsuki. “Dead.”   
“Thought so.” Naruto’s gaze turned concerned as he looked at Sakura. Her strength was returning, thanks to the seal, but not fast enough – especially since she was still sharing chakra with Sasuke. “You okay, Sakura-chan?”  
Sakura gave him a smile. “I’m fine.”  
“Isn’t this a lovely reunion.” the Ōtsutsuki spoke up again. “Unfortunately, I don’t like being ignored.” His white robe swayed around him as the breeze came in from the cave above them. Naruto must have blasted his way in.   
Pale eyes closed as he tilted his head to the side. “Hmm, it seems that they failed their mission after all.”  
Sakura went very still. _They?_  
“Kaguya was always too soft.”  
Panic rose in Sakura’s throat but she pushed it down.   
“Was it you who stopped her? I don’t sense anyone stronger than the powers in this room.”  
Naruto and Sasuke shared a look. “Who the hell are you?” Naruto asked.  
The Ōtsutsuki smiled graciously. “I’m so glad you asked. I am Ōtsutsuki Seiki. And you,” his eyes zeroed in on Naruto. “Are an Uzumaki, correct?”  
Naruto frowned. “How did you-“  
“Their disgusting chakra is all around you. They trapped me here so I suppose I’ll get a little bit of revenge by killing you first.”  
Seiki disappeared from where he stood and within a breath he was in front of Naruto, a sandaled foot slamming into Naruto’s abdomen and sending him flying back into the wall behind them.   
Sasuke retracted his arm from around Sakura, his hand going to the hilt of his blade. Naruto shoved away from the wall, going after Seiki without a moment of hesitation.   
Sasuke pushed Sakura’s hands away from him. “No more. You’ve given me enough.”  
Sakura nodded, her fists clenching at her sides.   
“Get ready to fight. I’m going to drop the Susanoo.”  
Sakura took a deep breath, “I’m ready, Sasuke-kun.”

x-x-x-x-

Once again, I just wanted to thank everyone for the lovely comments. I can’t express enough how much I appreciate them.

I’ll finally be going on leave from work on the 23rd so I’ll be able to do longer chapters again from next week!  
  


As usual, here’s a teaser from the next chapter – Keep the Streets Empty for Me:  
 _Sakura’s knees slammed into the ground and she let of a wheezing breath. Blood ran from the corner of her mouth as she reached up to wipe it away with the back of her hand wearily. Sandals stepped into her vision and Sakura’s head snapped up. Seiki grinned down at her before his knee slammed up into her jaw, sending her onto her back._  
  
  
  



	28. Keep the Streets Empty for Me

I Wait

Chapter 28 – Keep the Streets Empty for Me

**_“Uncover our heads and reveal our souls,  
We were hungry before we were born.”_ **

Kakashi eyed the paperwork on his desk. A pile he simply never seemed to make any progress with. Usually, Shikamaru or his assistant gave him a hand with it but with the Ryuketsu problem getting bigger and bigger, Kakashi had no choice but to assign their attentions elsewhere. His fingers drummed idly against the desk as he eyed the clock on the wall. Naruto’s team should have returned by now. Something had happened, there was no doubt about it. Kakashi had known the moment he sent Naruto out that there was a high possibility that he would break away from the team and go after Sasuke and Sakura. Sending Hinata with them had been a last ditch effort to keep Naruto there since Kakashi knew it would take something big for Naruto to leave her behind. Still, considering how late they were…something must have happened with this pendant. Sakura had been very specific in the keywords of her letter. Specific yes, but the urgency was there. The news had been troubling to say the least. Well, at this point anything connecting to Kaguya or the Ōtsutsuki was troubling. The other villages were all counting on Konoha to sort this out before it became a bigger problem. No one wanted a war. Many areas in the world were still in the process of recovering, even Konoha’s economy hadn’t fully recovered yet. Trade from the other villages had helped immensely, though. Kakashi had to leave this with Sasuke and Sakura. He knew that they among the strongest shinobi in the world and could handle nearly anything thrown at them. _Nearly anything._ Another Kaguya? He wasn’t so sure. Ever since they’d returned from the Land of Waves with the news of the temple they’d found, Kakashi had begun to suspect that they hadn’t seen the last of that clan. In whatever form, he was sure something was coming. It would be best if Sasuke and Sakura could deal with this now, if this entire thing could be unravelled by simply killing Shinichi. Unfortunately, Kakashi had never been that lucky.

He tensed slightly, sensing the arrival of an ANBU and after a moment it appeared in front of him, half bowed.   
“Hokage-sama.”  
Kakashi inhaled soundlessly. “Report.”  
“The bodies of Yua and Kogen have been recovered from separate locations. The female was in the woods, the surroundings indicated a destructive fight.”  
So, Sakura had faced off against Yua. The bodies were found in different locations? Then Sakura had managed to get away from Sasuke and head to the village? But why would she fight Yua? Why not simply let Yua take her to Shinichi?   
“There was also a large amount of blood not too far from the body, Hokage-sama. Blood that did not belong to deceased.”  
For a moment Kakashi tensed up, but it didn’t take him long to remember that this was Sakura. A medical shinobi who could no doubt use all the techniques in Tsunade’s arsenal as well. She would be fine.  
“And Kogen?”  
“His corpse was recovered from an inn. We recovered some kind of substance from one side of the room. Flesh and blood but no bones. The body was close to a hole in the wall. It was headless.”  
 _Sasuke._ Of course. Who else?   
“We’ve delivered everything to the autopsy team and Shizune-sama is presiding. She has requested to see you at the intelligence building at your earliest convenience,”  
Kakashi nodded, dismissing the ANBU, who disappeared just as suddenly as he came. Heaving a heavy breath, Kakashi stood and left the office.   
  


x-x-x-x-

Seiki leapt back, away from where they stood and Naruto appeared next to Sasuke again. “We need to end this quickly, Sasuke.”  
“I was supposed to be the backup plan.” Seiki spoke, an edge of malicious intent to his voice. “In case that bitch Kaguya failed, I was supposed to awaken and clean up what was left. But these fucking _Uzumaki_ thought they were so clever. I woke up when Kaguya failed.” He nodded, lip curling at one side. “But I was trapped here.” He looked over them. “And judging by your attire it’s been _years.”  
_ When no one spoke, Seiki asked, “How long has it been?”  
Sakura was the one who answered him. She wasn’t sure why she spoke, but the words left he mouth with more courage than she felt in that moment. Yes, Naruto and Sasuke were both there and that set her at ease, but it had taken all of Team 7 to defeat Kaguya back then and if it wasn’t for Kakashi they wouldn’t have succeeded and Sakura would be dead. “About four years.”  
Seiki’s head tilted to the side, “No, you stupid whore.”  
Sasuke’s head titled to the side and his eyes narrowed sharply. Seiki spared him a glance but focussed on Sakura again. “ _How long since we came to this place?”_  
Sakura rolled her eyes then. “How am I supposed to know? Probably around a millennium.”  
“Disrespectful little-“ Seiki sneered and disappeared from where he’d been, moving so fast that Sakura’s eyes could barely track him – Sasuke had no such issues, he appeared in front of Sakura – blade outstretched before Seiki even reappeared. From the way Naruto’s head whipped to the side, Sakura was sure he also had trouble following the Ōtsutsuki’s movements.   
“Not bad. You’re putting that eye to good use.” Seiki said. “I should teach you three the proper respect though. I am, after all, a god.”  
“How much of a god could a plan b really be?” Naruto mused and Seiki’s face twisted in anger.  
“The question is not whether you’re a god.” Sasuke said, pressing the tip of his blade into Seiki’s throat. “But whether or not you can force the three of us into submission.”  
Seiki nodded. “Very well. I suppose I have no choice but to prove it to you.” He lifted two fingers, knocking Sasuke’s blade away before ducking down and pushing himself in to deliver a blow to Sasuke’s abdomen – only it failed. Sasuke – who had seen the blow coming – could have easily countered it. But he stayed perfectly still…because he felt Sakura move. She curved around him and spun into a kick that sent Seiki flying into the opposite wall. Naruto let out a low whistle and grinned as the Ōtsutsuki pushed himself up from the ground.   
“I know it’s been a while of just the two of you,” Naruto told them, “Making out in the woods or whatever.”  
Sasuke shot him unimpressed look and Sakura’s cheeks lit up – totally confirming what he’d been saying. “But,” Naruto continued. “I’m sure you haven’t forgotten what Team 7 is all about, right?”  
“Hn.”  
Sakura smiled then and the three of them faced Seiki. “Done mumbling to yourselves now?”  
Naruto shot out a chakra arm, sending it at Seiki again and again who weaved through the coming attacks easily. The walls were starting to crumble around them and Sakura could see light streaming in from above. Even the cave was collapsing. They needed to get out. When Naruto yelled just that, Sakura spun, leaping over falling rocks to get to the top. She needn’t have worried, though. An arm snaked around her waist and she was lifted up onto the back of a large hawk. The arm stayed around her, fingers pressing into the exposed skin there and Sakura was momentarily distracted, which was terrible – considering their situation. But she couldn’t bring herself to care. Even for those few seconds, she allowed herself to be swept in by him. By his touch. The hawk swooped up in a large arch, landing gently in what was left of the cave. Sasuke released her and Sakura caught herself, landing on her feet next to the hawk as Sasuke thanked the creature, hand stroking slightly over the feathers before dispelling the summoning.   
Naruto appeared next to them, his Kyuubi cloak lighting the area around them. Seiki leapt up from below as well, his white robe billowing in the wind. And before Sakura could blink, he disappeared. Seiki appeared in front of Naruto, landing a hit in his stomach, sending him tumbling back. Sasuke was next, a blast of some kind of jutsu hit him point blank but there was no time for Sakura to react – Seiki was in front of her, his fingers circling her throat and squeezing as her ran her back and slammed her into the cave wall so hard blood spattered from her lips. Sakura reached up, her hands curling around his as she peeled his fingers away from her one by one. A surprised look crossed his face as he released her and floated away.   
A slow smile overtook his face as he lifted his hand, where their chakra was visible. Purple, green and blue all floated around his fingers. “I can see now why Kaguya was defeated. You three have such…delicious chakra…” Seiki brought his fingers to his lips and inhaled. The three colours intertwined and went into his mouth. Seiki swallowed and tilted his head back. “It had been too long indeed.”  
Sakura eyed Naruto and Sasuke. Both of them stared at Seiki with narrowed eyes. She was the closest to him and from appearances alone…his guard was completely down. If she attacked now, whether or not it was the right move…she needed to do something, give Sasuke something to analyze. He was, after all, the one between the three of them who could come up with a viable strategy fast enough. Sasuke met her gaze and he didn’t need to move or even say a word. Sakura pushed herself forward and leapt up, fist pulled back but her attack never connected. One moment she was in front of Seiki and the next – she was across the room. Where Sasuke had been. The change was a little jarring but there was no time to get accustomed to it. Sasuke’s sword went down on Seiki in a wide arch and Sakura’s heart skipped in her chest. There was no way this would miss. There was no way that this attack would –

But it did.

Seiki caught the blade in his palm – a breath away from his face. He opened his eyes and even from where Sakura stood, she could see it clearly – his eyes were glowing. Sasuke gripped his blade and kicked away from Seiki – finally cutting into his hand and drawing blood.  
“I didn’t say we could resume the fight.” Seiki said. “But if you’re that eager to die.” He shrugged and something about him seemed to change. His very presence filled the room with a heavy murderous intent that Sakura felt in her bones – triggering her fight of flight instinct as sweat formed on her brow. Seiki went after Sasuke once more. Naruto leapt into the fight, multiple Kage Bunshin running at Seiki, who blinked and turned towards the bigger crowd. Naruto’s Bunshin engaged Seiki, sending hit after hit at him – hits that were easily dodged. One by one the Bunshin were snuffed out, disappearing in puffs of smoke. But Sakura could see it – Seiki grew bored easily. His eyes moved around the Kage Bunshin before settling on the original. He dashed through them towards where Naruto stood. He knew the moment Seiki laid eyes on him and was ready with a counter attack. There was no way for Seiki to stop as he rushed at Naruto at full speed and Naruto waited until the very last second – so that there was no way for Seiki to dodge what was coming. And he didn’t. The Rasengan hit its mark. And Seiki cried out as he stumbled back, falling to his knees.  
“How dare you?” he said, his voice low. “How dare you make me bleed?!” his speed was incredible. Seiki leapt up and Sakura could clearly see the blood on his mouth as he pulled his arm back and punched Naruto in the jaw, sending him spinning backwards. Sakura ran forward but Seiki turned to her, appearing in front of her so suddenly that Sakura skidded to a stop, crouching low and sending a kick towards him but he grabbed her hair, yanking her towards him with such force that Sakura fell forward. Sasuke was next to them in an instant, his sword coming down to sever Seiki’s arm but the   
Ōtsutsuki reached out and gripped Sasuke’s wrist as if it took no effort. Sasuke blade froze mid-air, shaking there with the clash of their force. Sakura gritted her teeth and reached up to Seiki’s arm, twisting it hard enough that he released her hair, and she flipped around – bringing a kick up to his jaw that sent him reeling back. Sakura stood, going after him once more. She jumped up, bringing her heel down onto his chest – feeling it crack underneath her. It should have been enough to stop him, or at least slow him down. But it didn’t. Seiki’s hands gripped Sakura’s ankle, crushing it in his hold before he tossed her aside easily. Sakura hit the ground hard, bouncing off only to be caught in one of Naruto’s chakra limbs. He pulled her towards him quickly, setting her down on the floor behind him. Her ankle was already healing thanks to the Byakugou, but Sakura knew its time was running out. If they were to defeat Seiki, it would have to be soon.  
“Sakura-chan?”  
“I’m alright, Naruto.” Sakura grunted, but she didn’t take her eyes from Seiki as he got to his feet as if she hadn’t injured him at all.   
“Healing already?” Seiki asked. “Very nice. We can drag this out. Make it more… _fun_.”  
Sakura cursed lowly but there was nothing they could do. Every move. Every jutsu – Seiki countered them all with the ease of, well – a god. His expression never changed. No matter what they did. No matter how hard they went at him. Seiki threw them all back. He wasn’t Kaguya. Not by a long shot. But he was still incredibly powerful. And he was an Ōtsutsuki. Every blow he landed seemed to weaken them. Sakura knew that both Naruto and Sasuke were analysing what they could of Seiki’s moves and his abilities. But so far, she’d been able to see nothing of use. Nothing that could possibly help them.

Seiki lifted Sasuke’s sword from where it had been embedded into the floor of the cave and he looked around them. “So, which one of you will die first. The Uzumaki,” he pointed the sword to Naruto who wiped blood from the corner of his mouth as he stood. “The one with the Rinnegan.” He turned to Sasuke, who was breathing heavily – his face stained with the blood of his Sharingan. “Or you.”  
Seiki turned back towards Sasuke. “That Rinnegan could become a problem later on.” Chains shot up from the ground, going around Sasuke’s wrist and yanking him down to his knees. None of them could match Seiki’s speed. Sakura was closer and she knew that she could make it in time. Sasuke could swap with them – he knew that. But he would never do it. Even if he knew that both Naruto and Sakura could regenerate from the blow. Sasuke glared at Seiki as he advanced, his defiance didn’t waver. Sakura ran faster. She could hear Naruto cursing behind her, yelling at Sasuke to swap them out. Sakura knew the moment the charka cloak fell away that Kurama was fusing more chakra together and that at the moment Naruto’s abilities were limited. So it was up to her. Seiki appeared in front of Sasuke, the sword drawn back. And it was as it was coming forward that Sakura slid in between them and the blade sunk into her chest.

x-x-x-x-

“What is this?” Kakashi asked, unable to keep the shock entirely from his voice as he stared down at the body. There was a white sheet pulled over the body from shoulders to knees, a sheet similar to the actual pale color of the skin.  
“Apparently, this is Yua.” Shizune said, snapping the white gloves from her hands and tossing them into the bin underneath the table. “I take it she’s changed a lot in appearance from when you saw her?”  
Kakashi nodded. To say Yua had changed…would be an understatement. Yua’s features were sharply different. Her face seemed longer, more angular. Her mouth wider and her eyes bigger.  
“That’s not all.” Shizune indicated to one of her assistants, who quickly came over and lifted one eyelid up. Her eyes were a pale white.   
Kakashi hated to admit it but…she resembled Kaguya. Enough that it stopped him in his tracks. The cut on her forehead drew his attention and he glanced at Shizune.   
“At this point, we’re still unsure what that is but…the flesh underneath seems to have crystallized and turned a bright red, brighter flesh than anyone living and certainly more color than anyone dead should have.”  
“So what am I looking it?” Kakashi asked eventually.  
“From your reaction, I’m going to assume my assumption about Kaguya was correct. She resembles her, doesn’t she, Hokage-sama?”  
“Yeah,” Kakashi gave a single nod. “She does.”  
“Both the bodies also had this marking on the back of their necks.” Shizune opened her file and showed Kakashi a drawing of the tattoo that both Yua and Kogen possessed.   
Kakashi recognized it immediately. It was the same symbol that both Sasuke and Sakura had described seeing in the temple in the Land of Waves. Shikamaru had mentioned the possibility of a cult in an offhand way and in the moment, Kakashi hadn’t taken it seriously. If Madara had been exposed to the Ōtsutsuki without knowing it, there was a possibility that he wasn’t the only one. Kakashi stared at Yua’s closed eyelids. Sakura had mentioned that the pendant she’d hidden was directly connected to Kaguya. Could this have been what she meant?   
“That’s not all we found, Hokage-sama.” Shizune said and Kakashi glanced at her. Shizune nodded over to where to headless corpse was, the head was on a tray to the side of the body.   
“The matter that the ANBU found at the scene was a direct match with Kogen’s DNA.”  
“Where did it come from?” Kakashi asked.  
“That’s the thing. There was too much of it to just be a part of his body. There was enough tissue to make up an entire person.” Shizune said. “But that’s not what I wanted to show you.” Shizune lifted Kogen’s arm up and underneath it, all along his ribs and around his back, Kakashi could see decaying flesh. “This didn’t happen post-mortem.” Shizune nodded over to where Yua was. “She was the same.”  
Kakashi was silent for a long moment, staring at the blackened flesh all along Kogen’s side. “We’d assumed the pendants weren’t causing them any harm.”  
“Most likely while they showed no signs of pain, the pendants were destroying them from the inside-out.” Shizune agreed. “With this kind of damage, they only had a few weeks left to live – at most.”  
“The medical shinobi, the attack on Konoha.” Kakashi nodded. “Shinichi was moving the timetable up. He must have known.”  
“True. But if Shinichi cares this little about his own subordinates,” Shizune took a deep breath and turned to look out of the window. “What does he have planned for Sakura?”  
  


x-x-x-x-

The creature – whatever it was – hadn’t moved since it initially took shape in front of them. The faceless head stayed very still, even as the wind blew tendrils of hair all around it. Shikamaru sighed. “Sorry Hinata. I’m going to have to ask you to attack it again.”  
Hinata nodded. “Of course. I can do that. Is there anything…specific you would like me to do?”  
Shikamaru shook his head. “Just attack it with everything you’ve got. Try to do as much damage as possible.”  
Hinata steeled herself and ran at the creature, the veins next to her eyes becoming more prominent. She started off using her gentle fist, but the creature dodged easily enough by manoeuvring this way and that. Shikamaru watched carefully, keeping his attention on how the enemy creature moved. For now, the clay figure continued to dodge but it had yet to attack. In fact, it made no offensive move even as Hinata continued on, her movements quick and precise, feet sweeping over the ground beneath them. They moved in a circle, but the creature was very careful not to move closer to where Shikamaru was, this became more and more obvious as Hinata continued to attack. A white arm extended out and Hinata leapt back as it kept growing longer and longer – forcing her as far away back as possible. Once her feet hit the ground next to Shikamaru, the arm stopped and extracted back into the body, growing back to normal size. The creature still did not move to attack, it was almost as if it was analysing them as much as they were analysing it. But that would mean that there was some form of intelligence there.  
Hinata glanced at Shikamaru. “Was that okay?”  
“Yeah, thanks Hinata. I’m going to need you to circle around and attack it from behind.”  
Without a word, Hinata disappeared into the trees, circling around to find an opening to attack – not that it would be hard. The creature had so many visible openings it was almost comical. Not that either of them were willing to underestimate it.   
Shikamaru shifted into the spot where Hinata had been, the distance wasn’t a problem and neither were shadows. It was finding the right moment. Hinata leapt from the trees behind the figure one arm outstretched, ready to attack.   
The creature spun – or it would have, if Shikamaru’s jutsu had been unsuccessful. Hinata’s attack hit its mark and her hand went through its chest. She made a startled sound and Shikamaru tensed as the white clay-like substance began to weave itself around her wrist. The shadow jutsu dissolved at their feet and Shikamaru cursed silently as he leapt forward.  
 _Fifteen seconds._ That was all it took for the creature to absorb his jutsu. The faceless head seemed to lock on to where Shikamaru was advancing and the arm shot out with such speed that there was no time to dodge. The hand circled his throat, slamming him back into the tree behind him. Shikamaru grunted, hand circling the arm, fingers pressing into the substance that made up the figure. It was surprisingly firm but freezing cold to the touch.   
Hinata was hacking away with her free hand, trying to break herself free even as the hand around Shikamaru’s throat tightened. His lids fell shut.  
 _Fifteen seconds, huh?_

x-x-x-x-

Seiki let out a heavy sigh, disappointment in every move he made as his head shook from side to side and he yanked the blade out and tossed the sword aside.   
“Sakura!” Sasuke yelled and Sakura wasn’t sure why he was so concerned as her knees slammed into the ground and she let out a wheezing breath. Blood ran from the corner of her mouth as she reached up to wipe it away with the back of her hand wearily. Sandals stepped into her vision and Sakura’s head snapped up. It was then that she felt it. Her seal had retracted, the heat of it was no longer on her skin. Seiki grinned down at her before his knee slammed up into her jaw, sending her onto her back and sliding across the floor past Sasuke. Seiki was about to advance towards her but Naruto was suddenly there, behind her, his hands on her shoulders as he gingerly lifted her up.   
“I’m _fine._ ” Sakura attempted to say but blood gurgled past the words, slipping down onto her chin.  
Chains rattling to the floor had Sakura’s eyes snapping up, Seiki was where Sasuke had been and Sasuke was standing. His sword in his hand – the blade dripping with blood now, only the point visible through Seiki’s back. The red spread over his white robes in a stark contrast and Seiki threw his head back and screamed.

x-x-x-x-

Sorry that there was no chapter last week! I took some time off to spend with my family. Happy new year to everyone! Thanks so much for supporting this story and for the lovely comments I get every chapter.

Here’s a teaser from the next chapter: Running Up That Hill –   
_There was only so much you could do, could feel – when staring death in the face – and Sakura had done it more than once in her life. So she knew exactly what she needed to do._  
  



	29. Running Up That Hill

I Wait

Chapter 29 – Running Up That Hill

**_“You don't want to hurt me,  
But see how deep the bullet lies,  
Unaware I'm tearing you asunder.”_ **

The breeze was light, but cold and Sakura pulled her cloak tightly around her as she watched quietly as Sasuke made the fire for the night. As always, his movements were precise as he positioned the firewood in the small pit he’d created only moments before. The sun had set hours ago but they’d continued traveling until well into the night to close some distance to their next destination. As always, Sakura had gotten straight to setting up their bedrolls – since Sakura had noticed when Sasuke had shifted his bedroll slightly closer to hers as the mission went on, Sakura continued placing it in that spot, not daring to place it closer and not wanting to put it far away again. She sat down on her bedroll and watched him when she was done. The moon wasn’t full yet so there was no relying on it for light but the sky was full of stars, lighting the area around them just slightly, just enough that Sakura could see his face. When it was this late, and she was this tired from traveling for hours, Sakura didn’t have the energy to hide that she was looking at him, there was no doing it covertly – usually she tried harder, snuck glances or looked when his attention was on something else. As much as she’d wanted to stop herself, to give him the space he clearly wanted to sort things out, the longer they travelled together, and the longer she was alone with him – it became harder. Harder to deny the way she felt around him. Harder to deny what she wanted. Yes, he’d kissed her and touched her of his own accord many times but…Sasuke had yet to actually say anything. To say he cared for her. Yes, there’d been looks – and a look with Sasuke held enough weight to actually mean more but Sakura needed the verbal confirmation. Sometimes her heart would twist painfully in her chest with such desperation that she wanted to cry. _Just say it,_ she would think with enough frustration that she could actually groan out loud. Things between them had changed irrevocably. There was no denying that. The moment they’d kissed there would have been no way they could ever go back to being what they were before and Sakura was sure that Sasuke knew that. Sakura wasn’t entirely sure where this mission would take them but she was sure at some point – it would have to end. And that was the only reason she’d managed to keep quiet, because at some point she would have that moment. The moment she could put it all on the line, the moment she could show him how much she cared instead of just saying it as she had time and time again. Sometime after this mission where they would leave Kakashi’s office after reporting, she could show him. Not that she was exactly sure how she could do that, but this was Sasuke. He would understand. He glanced up, the flames now lighting up his handsome features completely. He took one look at her and his head dropped, a ghost of a smile she wasn’t sure she’d seen.  
Sasuke stood and walked over to his bedroll. “You look tired. I’ll take first watch.”  
Sakura blinked. “I- what. No, that’s okay, Sasuke-kun. I’m totally fine.” Sakura felt a yawn coming on just then and her eyes watered with the urge to supress it.   
Sasuke lifted a brow as he sat down, it was clear he hadn’t missed that. “Really?”  
“Yes,” Sakura said, defiant. “Really, Sasuke-kun.”  
Sasuke’s eyes narrowed as he stared at her, obviously waiting for her to back down. Sakura lifted her chin stubbornly, her lips tightening. Sasuke’s eyes flipped down towards them and Sakura tensed slightly, her heart bu-bumping in her chest. She swallowed, her lips parting in a soft inhale and Sasuke blinked, realization of what he was doing clearly dawning on him. Sasuke closed his eyes, his brows drawing close as he turned away sharply and cleared his throat. Was he…embarrassed? There was no way.   
_And yet._  
Sakura bit the inside of her cheek. She would blame her lack of control on how tired she was later. She yawned, stretching her arms high above her head, her cheeks already red. “Okay, Sasuke-kun.” She relented, her voice dramatically tired now. “I’ll sleep first.” She leaned over, placing a quick peck on his cheek before she hurriedly turned over, squeezing her eyes shut as she laid down in her bedroll, listening. It was a long moment before she heard him shift. Sasuke let out a long, low breath as he leaned back against the tree behind his bedroll.  
Sakura grinned, a giddy feeling in her stomach.  
  


The world around her became blurry and she blinked, once – twice.   
  


_Oh.  
  
_

Sakura coughed and thick, warm blood bubbled past her lips.   
“Sakura-chan,” Naruto whispered urgently. Sakura wheezed in a wet breath that rattled into her chest. That light, giddy feeling she’d felt just a second ago was now replaced with hot, searing pain. Why had she thought of that moment now? That had been… before they’d reached the Land of Waves. Before they’d found out this was connected to Kaguya. It was a strange memory to have now. Had it been the kiss on his cheek? How easily Sasuke had been distracted by her and she’d never noticed? Sakura glanced over at him, her vision blurring on and off. He stood over Seiki, the tip of his blade pierced through the young Ōtsutsuki’s chest. _At some point she would have that moment. The moment she could put it all on the line, the moment she could show him how much she cared instead of just saying it as she had time and time again._ A gurgling laugh bubbled from her lips and Naruto made a panicked sound. _Well, you wanted your moment,_ she thought to herself humourlessly. _You finally got it._  
She lifted a shaking hand to her chest, slowly beginning to heal what she could. It was becoming hard to breathe and she knew she needed to hurry, if she lost any more blood she would become too weak to even heal herself. Naruto’s fingers tightened on her shoulders but Sakura ignored it. She focussed on her chakra, mentally picturing her muscles and flesh twining back together. Chains rattled and Naruto cursed lowly as Seiki gave an angry yell.   
“How dare you! Try to kill _me?_ ”  
“Go,” Sakura breathed. “I’ll be right there.”  
She could feel his hesitation and Sakura opened her lids and gave him a reassuring smile but it only caused his frown to grow. “I promise.”  
Naruto gave one, albeit hesitant nod and his fingers slipped from her as he rushed back in. Sakura closed her eyes again, trying to heal herself faster. Her chakra would only last so long and she knew she needed to reserve some. She couldn’t let Naruto and Sasuke down. Especially if they needed healing after the battle. That was her unspoken promise to them. To keep them alive. But she also knew that out of the three of them in this battle – and in what was waiting for them after this mission…she was the one that was disposable. And although Sasuke and Naruto would both deny this…it was the truth all three of them had to know. The world needed its two strongest shinobi to protect it. And in this battle, Sakura had to ensure that at least the two of them made it out alive. Sakura opened her eyes, her vision was no longer blurred and although the sun had set, and the cave was darkened in the night air now, she could once again see the battle clearly. There was only so much you could do, could feel – when staring death in the face – and Sakura had done it more than once in her life. So she knew exactly what she needed to do. Sasuke glanced over at her, the look so brief she’d almost missed it if it weren’t for the slight downturn of his brows. Sakura pushed herself to her feet despite the tightening of her muscles.

There was only one thing they could do. Since they had no way of sealing him away again and chances of them capturing him was slim to none. They needed to make sure that when this battle was over that there was nothing left of him.

And Sakura knew just how to do that.

x-x-x-x-

“Hokage!” The Raikage’s voice boomed over the connection. “We want an explanation. Now!”  
“Just what exactly are these earthquakes we’ve been feeling?” the Mizukage asked, her hands folding together in front of her.  
Kakashi supressed a sigh. He’d been in the middle of reading Shizune’s full autopsy report when he’d received word that the Kage wanted an immediate meeting. Since Shikamaru had yet to return and he’d had no word from Sasuke and Sakura, his guess was as good as theirs. It turned out that the tremors he’d felt in Konoha weren’t the only ones. Around the same time, these quakes were undoubtedly felt all around the world. And as much as he wanted to deny it, they were without a doubt connected to this mission. At this point, Kakashi had no answers for them, despite the Raikage’s demands. If this mission failed, it was obvious that it would put strain on the shinobi alliance. Perhaps even break it entirely. Anything to do with the Ōtsutsuki clearly was an end-of-the-world type of bad.  
“Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura have yet to return from their mission. But I believe that once they do, it would be best for us to meet in person to discuss this.” Kakashi told them.   
“But you’re saying you believe these tremors are related to their mission and the Ōtsutsuki.” The Tsuchikage said.   
Kakashi nodded. “Unfortunately at this point, I can’t attribute it to anything else.”  
The Raikage opened his mouth again but thankfully the Kazekage spoke up. “I’m going to send teams to attempt to find where these tremors originated here. I suggest you all do the same.” Gaara stood. “And leave to rest to Naruto. We’ve placed our trust in him before and I know he won’t let us down now.”  
The rest of the Kage seemed placated by this and the connection was terminated soon after. Kakashi let out a weary sigh as he leaned back into his chair. Night had fallen some time ago and it would be a lie to say he hadn’t at the very least expected Shikamaru and Hinata to have returned by then. He had no doubt that Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were engaged in a fierce battle. And even though he was fully aware of what all three of his students were capable of…he still worried. They were his family. Whether they were fighting Shinichi or something else, it took everything in him to stay and not go to them. He was the Hokage now and that meant that he needed to stay and protect the village, despite what he wanted. Kakashi rubbed a hand over his face as he sat up. Naruto needed to hurry and up and become the Hokage soon.   
“I’m getting too old for this kind of stress,” he muttered to himself as he lifted Shizune’s report up again. It was even more disturbing than what he’d seen in person. The rot and decay on the surface had been just the tip of the iceberg. Multiple organs had sustained extensive damage, muscles in their hearts were nearly completely damaged, and veins had become hardened. Kakashi was surprised they’d both survived this long. But it just went to show how powerful the pendants were, despite the side effects. It was safe to say there was only one way forward, the pendants would have to be destroyed. Shizune had also done some extensive DNA testing on Yua. When she’d been taken into custody, some basic testing had been done which gave Shizune some reference to begin with. Her DNA had shifted dramatically. As if some foreign invader had taken hold of her native DNA structure and had attached itself to it. The invader DNA, according to Shizune, did not have a human structure.

Which meant that Yua’s appearance wasn’t the only thing that matched Kaguya. It went deeper. Kakashi could only surmise that the pendant Shikamaru had gone to retrieve with Naruto and Hinata was somehow responsible for this. Kogen had no such issues with his DNA that Shizune analyzed, so it had to be that pendant. Kakashi was sure of it. If so, it was even more dangerous than the other pendants.   
Taking a deep breath, Kakashi lifted a hand to signal his personal ANBU.   
Within a second, one of the ANBU appeared in his office. “Yes, Hokage-sama?”  
“Summon Yamanaka Ino and Akimichi Chouji immediately.”  
“At once, Hokage-sama.” The ANBU bowed and then she was gone.

x-x-x-x-

Hinata cried out as her back hit a tree and she bounced off, hitting the ground on her side. Blood stained her face from her hairline to her jaw and she pushed herself up with shaky arms. Shikamaru gave a low curse. This thing just seemed to be getting stronger the longer the battle seemed to go on. Naruto also hadn’t returned, which meant that he also had his hands full. The creature took off towards Hinata and Shikamaru dashed towards her. _Shit,_ if only he had a second to think. There was one thing Shikamaru had noticed. The creature always protected its forehead. At first he’d assumed to reaction was natural. People always protected their faces first but the more Hinata had attacked it, the more he’d begun to realize that it was the pendant. It always dodged or turned away in order to protect that spot. Which meant one thing. It was a weakness. One they could no doubt exploit. The only thing was, the longer the battle went on, the stronger this thing became and the more fatigued they did. The creature had grown out of the pendant, and Shikamaru theorized that if the pendant was removed or destroyed, the creature would – hopefully – simply fall apart without its central point. The problem now, would be to somehow accomplish that.   
Hinata flipped back as the creature reached her, grabbing hold of a tree she spun herself away – landing further into the woods.   
_Fifteen seconds._ That was all the time he had to execute this plan. Hinata would have to throw everything she had into one hit. Shikamaru looked her over. Would it be enough? In her current state…he wasn’t sure. It was the unfortunate truth and both of them were just not a good match against this thing. Someone with brute strength like Chouji or Sakura could have easily crushed it. Or even someone with incredible speed like Sasuke could have been fast enough.   
This plan was a lot more direct than anything he’d ever come up with. But Hinata had the precision needed for this thanks to her Byakugan. Her eyes turned to him and Shikamaru tapped his forehead once, it was an inconspicuous enough move – but Hinata understood.   
Shikamaru leapt to the side, close enough for his jutsu to hit its mark. Shadows slid across the ground, rushing towards the Ōtsutsuki figure and curling around her feet. Hinata was there in the next second, her eyes zeroing in on the target. Twin lions appeared on her arms, taking shape with surprising speed. She drew her arm back and with a yell released her strength towards the pendant. The shockwave rushed through the trees, rustling the leaves in a hard breeze. Shikamaru could hear the cracking of the pendant but there was no time to celebrate. A thick cloud passed over the sky, blocking out the light of the moon…and his shadow disappeared.   
The creature turned and slammed its foot into Hinata’s abdomen, sending her flying back once more.   
“Bubun Baika no Jutsu!”  
Shikamaru’s eyes grew wide as a large hand broke Hinata’s fall, setting her down gently. A familiar blonde figure jumped down next to him and grinned widely. “Perfect timing, _again.”_ Ino winked. “It seems I’m always saving your ass, Shikamaru.”  
Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck but he was unable to hide the sheer relief he felt. “What are you doing here?”  
Ino’s cheeks puffed up. “Wow, that sounds kind of ungrateful.”  
Chouji and Hinata joined them then. “The Hokage was worried about this pendant.”  
The creature turned to them then and Shikamaru could see that Hinata had managed to crack the red stone quite substantially.   
“So,” Ino said, hand on her hip. “I’m guessing we destroy that red stone, we stop this thing.”  
“Yeah, pretty much.”  
“Then it’s obvious.” She shrugged. “I’ll use my mind body transfer technique and you guys do the rest.”  
“This thing absorbs jutsu,” Hinata said, wiping at the blood on her face. “I’m not sure how long your jutsu will last, but I…” she glanced at Shikamaru. “I think it could work. The stone is already damaged.”  
Shikamaru nodded. “It’s worth a try at least.”

x-x-x-x-

Seiki kicked out, catching Sasuke in the side and sending him flying back into the wall behind Sakura. She wanted to turn, she wanted to catch him, but she couldn’t move. She had to keep her eyes on Seiki. She had to know if her plan would work.   
She felt Sasuke move into the spot next to her, his arm brushing hers. “Sakura-“ he began, voice low. “Whatever you’re planning…”  
“It’ll be okay.” Sakura whispered. “It can work. We can win this.”  
Sasuke said nothing but Sakura already knew he wouldn’t allow it. Yellow chakra burned around Naruto’s body as Kurama mode took over. A chakra arm slammed into Seiki, tossing him up into the sky and crushing him. Blood dripped around the arm but Seiki forced the talons away from him as he leapt away, landing on the other side of the cave.   
Naruto rushed over to them with incredible speed. “Sakura-chan-“  
“Wait, Naruto.” Sakura murmured. “I have a plan. I know how we can end this.”  
Sasuke made a displeased sound but Sakura could feel how tightly he was pressed against her side. Naruto glanced at her, worry furrowing in his brows.   
“Remember how we defeated Kaguya?”   
Naruto nodded. “Sure, but we can’t seal Seiki away. There’s no way.”  
“I know that.” Sakura chose her words carefully, knowing that there was a chance the Seiki could be listening. “Remember how you lost your arms.”  
Naruto’s lips parted in an _oh_ as he glanced from Sakura to Seiki and then to Sasuke who was staring down at Sakura with an almost pained expression. Sakura stared ahead, towards Seiki, her lips pressed into a tight, serious line.   
“Seiki is faster than Kaguya, Sakura-chan. _Much_ faster. Faster than any one us.”  
Sakura nodded. “Just like we defeated Kaguya.” Sakura whispered. “I’ll get him in position for you.” There was no way they could leave anything up to chance. Even the slightest second could make this fail. So she would have to do what needed to be done. Because that was what shinobi did.   
Naruto glanced back at Sasuke who closed his eyes briefly and then turned his attention to the enemy.   
Sakura glanced up at Naruto and then she turned to Sasuke, her fingers brushing his hand as she spoke. “Let’s finish this.”   
Naruto created enough Kage Bunshin to fill the room and they all rushed towards Seiki who made a sound of disgust as he moved through them. He was incredibly fast but the longer Sakura watched him, the easier it became to track his movements. Sakura took off, running along the wall around Seiki. She knew he was very aware of where she was because he kept glancing up with narrowed eyes as he leapt between the Kage Bunshin. It had only been a few seconds but he’d already taken most of them out. Sasuke lifted his sword, drawing Seiki’s attention as he threw it. The sword spun through the air and Sakura took her chance. She leapt down, landing on all fours in front of the Ōtsutsuki, moving faster than she ever had. From the slight narrowing of his eyes, she knew she’d succeeded in catching him by surprise. Taking cue from Sasuke’s Shishi Rendan, Sakura spun, kicking up and catching him underneath the chin. Seiki flew up and Sakura followed, slamming another kick into his back and sending him even higher up, his back bowing upward as spit flew from his mouth at the impact. She felt Naruto and Sasuke move and she knew Seiki would try to escape then. Drawing in a deep breath, Sakura did the only thing she could. She used her strength the only way she could – she threw her arms and legs around Seiki, locking him in a vice grip. Seiki tensed in her arms as he realized her plan.   
“Release me, you foul bitch!” he screamed, trashing in her arms.  
Sakura squeezed her eyes shut, trying to force back the tears gathered there. “ _Now!_ ” she yelled.   
The sound of chirping birds filled the air around them and Sakura braced herself, biting down on her lip.  
 _Don’t let it be Sasuke-kun,_ she thought fiercely. _Don’t let it be Sasuke-kun, don’t let him be the one to-  
_ The weight in her arms disappeared and Sakura cried out, her eyes snapping open. For a moment everything around her seemed to freeze as she took in the scene above her. Seiki hadn’t escaped like she’d thought. Sasuke had….Sasuke swapped with her. He had one had clamped around Seiki’s shoulder and Naruto gripped the other. And for a moment, Sakura saw them frozen like that. Arms pulled back, jutsu ready. And then she fell.  
“Chidori!”  
“Rasengan!”  
A bright light filled the room and Sakura squeezed her eyes shut. There was no time to catch her fall, she hit the ground hard, her impact knocking her breath from her lungs.

And then everything was quiet.

x-x-x-x-

“Shintenshin no Jutsu!”   
Shikamaru was already in position with his Kagemane no Jutsu. He had no control over the clouds, but Ino only needed a second to make this work. Hinata caught Ino’s body as it fell and the Ōtsutsuki creature went ramrod straight, the faceless body nearly shuddering under the effect of the jutsu.   
Chouji shot Shikamaru a worried look but he didn’t hesitate. “Bubun Baika no Jutsu!”   
By now, usually Ino would give some kind of signal that she was in control, but nothing came. The creature continued to stay very still. Chouji drew his fist back, ready to attack.  
“Ino-chan!” Shikamaru’s head whipped to the side, Ino’s lips had parted and blood ran from the corner of her mouth.   
“Chouji!”   
Chouji attacked, his fist slamming into the spot where the creature had been. Hinata set Ino down carefully and turned to the left. “There-“ one of the clay arms shot out but it transformed mid-air, becoming long and sharp. Hinata gasped, there was no way for her to dodge. If she did, the attack would hit Ino. So she did the only thing she could, she brought her hands up and let it hit her. The spike pierced through her hands and sent her flying back. Chouji’s large hands had captured the spiked arm on his side, but Shikamaru could see him straining to hold it back. Ino groaned on the floor and Shikamaru knew she had returned to her body. His eyes flew to the creature, arms spread wide and focused on Chouji and Hinata. So he took off running, leaping over Ino’s body as he went. Chouji called his name but he didn’t stop, Shikamaru leapt up, yanking a kunai from his pouch as he did before slamming it into the stone and twisting it around. The creature went very still for a long moment and then it began to shake, its skin bubbling and steaming once more. Leaving the kunai where it was, Shikamaru leapt back to where Ino was as the creature seemed to melt in on itself. He helped Ino to her feet. The creature seemed to melt until there was no clay left and only the pendant with the kunai remained on the forest floor.   
“Well, that was creepy.” Ino said but there was a pained edge to her voice as she wiped the blood from her face.  
“Why couldn’t you take control, Ino?” Chouji asked as he approached them.   
Ino’s eyes went to the ground. “There was nothing there. Just an empty hallway.” She frowned, “There was something on the end of it. _Someone_. But I couldn’t reach her. The walls started closing in.”  
“Her?” Shikamaru asked. “How do you know it was a woman?”  
“I don’t know. It just felt that way.” She shrugged and turned to Hinata. “Let me heal your hands.” Ino gave her a soft smile. “Thank you.” She whispered lowly and Hinata gave her a smile and shook her head.  
Shikamaru approached the pendant cautiously and crouched next to it. He couldn’t sense any power coming from it but he glanced at Hinata for confirmation.   
“I don’t see anything coming out of it anymore. It should be fine now.” Hinata said and he could tell she hoped that was the case.   
Shikamaru ripped a piece of his cloak off and wrapped it up none the less. He stood with a weary sigh as he stuffed it into his pouch.   
“Let’s get this thing back to Konoha.”  
  


x-x-x-x-

Thank you to everyone who commented! As always, seeing those ‘new comment’ emails never fails to make me smile!   
  
Here’s a teaser from the next chapter - this is me trying:

_If there was one thing she’d been desperate for in these last few hours, it had to be the feeling of his lips on hers._


	30. this is me trying

I Wait

Chapter 30 – this is me trying

**_“And it's hard to be at a party when I feel like an open wound,  
It's hard to be anywhere these days when all I want is you,  
You're a flashback in a film reel on the one screen in my town.”_ **

“Again,” Kakashi said, heaving a weary sigh. They’d returned to Konoha hours ago and spent most of the time in Kakashi’s office, going over the events of the last few days in excruciating detail. Sakura had never imagined things ending like this. Months ago, standing in this office with what she’d considered family for the longest time, she’d thought this would be a mission like any other. She would complete it and return home and life would go on. That wasn’t what happened. Not at all. Sasuke had joined her. That should have been enough to convince her that this mission would be anything but ordinary. It didn’t. It had taken too long for her to realize that things would be changed by the outcome of this mission. Did it have something to do with Sasuke? Yes. Having him with her had undoubtedly shielded her from the harsh reality. Having him with her had been a distraction. Time and time again, she’d forgotten about the mission and how important it was. And to a shinobi that was despicable. To be so easily distracted shouldn’t be allowed. And yet, Sasuke was the reason she was alive and able to stand there with them. Sakura dared a glance at him. Naruto stood between them as they faced Kakashi in his office and the distance between them felt vaster than it actually was. If he felt her eyes on him, Sasuke gave no reaction. He was covered in blood. Mostly her own. What had happened after the battle was mostly a blur. The sheer amount of blood she’d lost over the last days had caught up with her. With the seal having been exhausted during the battle, the diamond shape had reappeared on her forehead as they returned to Konoha, but that also meant that the power it had granted her and how it had shielded her from the effects of her fights had also caught up with her. The quiet she’d heard in that cave would most likely haunt her for years to come. After the ringing in her ears subsided and she’d heard nothing, no sounds of life. No indication that Naruto and Sasuke were alright…Sakura’s strength left her all at once. Her wound had reopened when she’d hit the ground, the impact too much for the newly mended, but fragile flesh. The blood was warm on her cold skin and the only indication that she was _alive._ But there was no strength in her arms – to lift them and attempt to heal the damage there. And she probably couldn’t, considering her limited amount of chakra available. In the best case scenario, nothing would happened. But in the worst? The damage Kogen did to her with that pendant made itself known and she passed out and most likely would have bled out right here. Her vision dimmed in and out and Sakura let out a sharp breath, trying to stretch her senses out once more for Naruto, for _Sasuke._

Nothing.

She hiccupped an uneven breath but there was a void within her. Still, she waited. For the tears. For the heartache. Nothing came. Sakura squeezed her eyes shut. Perhaps she was in denial. As if she was detached from her body and the reality of the situation hadn’t sunk in yet. Seiki was gone too, so wasn’t that good news? That they’d defeated him and once again saved the world from the Ōtsutsuki threat. She felt no joy either. Just that same empty void that seemed to stretch out forever. And strangely, she remembered her dream. The cool waves lapping at her feet in the middle of summer. The white dress. The swollen belly. And Sasuke, waiting for her.

_Haven't we given enough for the shinobi world? Haven't you?_

It was odd that she would remember those words now, but her throat burned and she wasn’t sure if it was his words or the sound of his voice, so _real_ in the back of her mind. Sakura’s lids fluttered open, but her gaze wouldn’t focus on anything. The room around her was dark and out of focus.  
“ _Cry,_ ” she hissed quietly to herself and she tried to push herself to react to do _anything_ but lie there and do nothing. Silently, she assessed to damage and was obvious there was nothing she could do to heal herself but it gave her mind something to do. Her heartbeat had slowed considerably and her breathing was shallow and raspy.

Sakura was reluctant to accept the truth of her situation. That there was nothing she could do. That she was once again helpless. That she was most likely here, waiting for death. That Naruto and Sasuke-  
  
“No,” she grounded out, her breath rattling in her chest. The force of the word caused a wave of dizziness to sweep over her and it was the rushing in her ears that prevented her from hearing it. The sound of their return. The hand on her cheek startled her and Sakura’s eyes flew open, her vision still unable to focus but she saw him clearly enough.   
“Sakura.”   
Maybe it was the sound of his voice saying her name, or the insistent way his hand cupped her cheek, shaking slightly – Sakura wasn’t sure. But she came apart, breaking all at once. Her face crumpled as she reached for him blindly, her arms lifting on their own. Icy droplets fell onto her cheeks. _Snowflakes?_  
Naruto was crouched to her left, a hand pushing on her shoulder to turn her onto her back as he spoke to Sasuke in a low, urgent voice. She felt Sasuke’s hand on her chest then, the familiar warm heat of his chakra seeping into her skin and she relaxed but the tears didn’t stop. Naruto’s hand squeezed her shoulder lightly. Just enough that she knew he was there for her. Her eyes drifted shut and when she opened them, she was on Sasuke’s back, traveling back to Konoha. Back home. Sakura didn’t have the nerve to speak then, but she did tighten her hold on him, enough to let him know that she was awake. His only reaction was to turn his head towards her slightly for a moment. She’d learned that Sasuke had transported the three of them to that snow dimension, in case the attack failed. It hadn’t. But it had taken him a while before he could return. Although he’d managed to patch her up sufficiently, the dried blood on his cloak and hands…all belonged to her. Sasuke hadn’t spoken a word to her as he let her down at Konoha’s gates. Enough of her strength had returned a while ago to at the very least travel on her own, but Sasuke hadn’t let up. His grip on her remained tight, almost desperate.   
Naruto’s panic in Kakashi’s office was painful to watch. He’d taken one look at Shikamaru and froze. Shikamaru had stood there, banged up slightly, but all in all didn’t seem to be too badly hurt, but it was enough for Naruto to freeze and look over him with wide eyes. He could have sent a Kage Bunshin home to ensure Hinata was okay, but Sakura understood the sentiment of him wanting to go himself. Reporting to Kakashi had taken hours and hours, going over every detail, answering both his and Shikamaru’s questions.   
“Whose decision was it to destroy the door and break the Uzumaki sealing jutsu?” Kakashi asked, but Sakura could tell from the tired look in his eyes that he already knew the answer.  
“Mine,” Sasuke said bluntly, not even missing a beat. His eyes, although Sakura could see the fatigue in them, dared Kakashi to say anything. Instead, Kakashi rubbed a frustrated hand over his face. “That’s not going to go over well with the other Kage.”   
“I’ll smooth things over.” Naruto promised immediately. “Sasuke’s reasoning makes sense.”  
Kakashi glanced at Sakura. “Officially, yes.” He said slowly, “Let’s keep it that way.”  
Sakura knew what he meant. No one outside this room would know that Sakura influenced that decision and that the sole reason Sasuke destroyed that door was to give the shinobi alliance control of the situation and locations of these places. Everyone nodded in silent agreement.   
“If there were more Ōtsutsuki wouldn’t we have heard from the other villages by now?” Naruto asked.  
“Unless they’re all dead.” Sasuke said and everyone turned to look at him. He shrugged, unconcerned and Sakura would have smiled at that if she had the energy.   
Kakashi gave him a long look. “While, yes, that is an option. It’s unlikely. We would know if that was the case too, one way or another.” He opened his mouth but stopped short, looking over the three of them. Kakashi nodded to himself. “Alright, go home and rest. Have your mission reports ready and return in twenty-four hours.” He paused. “I’m going to invite the Kage here first thing tomorrow. Prepare yourselves. All three of you will have to attend the summit.”  
They nodded, all three of them no doubt giving him grateful looks.   
Kakashi closed his eyes briefly. “You…did well.” He smiled then, his mask crinkling around it. “Welcome back.”  
  


x-x-x-x-

Naruto had parted from them with an anxious look, running off towards the home he shared with Hinata. Finally leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone. It had been…difficult for Sakura. Having Sasuke so close, within touching distance but unable to touch him. If there was one thing she’d been desperate for in these last few hours, it had to be the feeling of his lips on hers. But the rift between them felt so big that Sakura thought she would break the longer it went on. Things were tense and quiet between them as they walked home – to her apartment, his arm constantly brushing against her as they went. The closer they got, the tighter Sakura’s chest felt. Sasuke allowed her to go ahead of him as they took the stairs up and he stayed a few steps behind her as she walked down the hallway to her door. Her hands shook slightly as she attempted to unlock the door and Sakura blamed it on exhaustion. Luckily, it only took two tries for her to get the key in and turn it. Sakura stepped inside, her chest heavy and her breaths hard and Sasuke followed shutting the door firmly. Sakura turned, her lips parting to speak and she wasn’t even sure what she could say. That she was happy they were home, that they both survived. That she loved him so immeasurably that sometimes nothing else mattered. That he was everything to her, and in those moments that she thought she’d lost him, a part of her slipped away.

But it wasn’t necessary.

Sasuke’s arm went around her waist and he pulled her against him as he bent, his face pressing into her neck and a small, strained sound left his throat. They stumbled back a few steps and she gasped softly, something fierce twisting in her chest. Sakura shuddered and brought her arms up and around his shoulders, squeezing tightly. A strained sob left her lips as she clung to him, her body shaking with silent cries, Sasuke’s body was tense against hers and Sakura knew he was trying to keep his own storm of emotions at bay. Sakura wasn’t sure how long they stood there but it was only when she calmed somewhat that Sasuke pulled back and stared down at her. His eye was a little red-rimmed but his face was dry.   
“Come,” he murmured when he pulled away and Sakura followed after him silently, neither of them made a move to turn on any lights as they walked through the dark apartment and into the bathroom. Sasuke shut the door after she entered and turned to open the shower door and turn on the water so that it could warm up.  
Sakura watched him wordlessly but her insides were starting to shake slightly at what was undoubtedly coming. Sasuke gave her a long look and the chance to leave but Sakura stayed where she was and after a moment he dropped his bloodied cloak to the floor and reached for the hem of his shirt. Sakura stepped forward, arms raised and Sasuke paused slightly, glancing up at her.  
Sakura swallowed heavily, covering his hand with her own. “…Let me?” she had meant it to come out more confident. Less like a question. Sasuke nodded, gently pulling his hand free and lifting his arm so that Sakura could pull his shirt off. Sakura didn’t look away from his gaze as his shirt joined the cloak on the floor. Her hands shook a little, bumping into his stomach as she undid his belt and then the button on his pants. Sasuke watched her without a word as she pushed his pants down. Her fingers hooked themselves into his underwear and Sakura glanced up shyly, her cheeks flushed. Sasuke gave a single nod and Sakura felt encouraged by it, taking a deep breath, she pushed his underwear down, guiding them down his thighs and to his ankles, keeping her eyes on them steadily, even when she was crouched in front of him. Sakura tapped his ankle gently and Sasuke stepped out of his bottoms. After pushing his clothes aside, Sakura finally gave in to the temptation. She glanced up slightly, her eyes trailing up his legs to-  
Her breath caught in her throat. He had grown a little hard from her stripping his clothes off but it was nowhere near as large as what she’d felt -  
Sakura glanced up at his face to find him staring down at her, his chest rising and falling in hard, uneven breaths. Sasuke reached for her and Sakura took the offered hand, allowing Sasuke to pull her to her feet. He wasted no time undoing the clasp of her cloak and allowing it to pool around her feet on the floor. The bathroom was steadily filling up with steam but Sasuke undressed her in an unhurried way, his hands steady even if his breath hitched when her tattered dress fell to the floor. He’d undressed her once before, but unlike then, Sasuke took his time. He undid the knot of her bindings, a slight _tch_ leaving his lips when they didn’t just fall away on their own, but soon they too joined the rest of her clothes. His eyes drank in what they could see as if they’d been starving, his chest rising and falling even more rapidly now. His fingers ghosted down her ribs, eyes flipping up to hers in a silent question. Sakura had never been completely naked with him. Even before she’d had a towel on and despite how intimate things had gotten between them the night before everything happened, this was Sasuke asking if she wanted this with him. If she wanted to take that step, after everything.   
“Yes,” she breathed and his lids fluttered a little before turning down again. Sasuke swallowed, the first physical sign he’d given to show that he was somewhat nervous. But that was the only sign she got. Sasuke crouched down, his warm breath fanning over her navel as he pulled down her pants and Sakura’s body tightened and heat churned in her stomach when his hand trailed back up her leg and his fingers gripped her panties. She bit down on her bottom lip when his nails scratched down her skin gently, following the trail of her underwear down, down until they fell around her feet. Like she had, Sasuke looked. Of course he did. Taking in every detail visible to him and Sakura had no doubt that he would be committing every detail he couldn’t see in that moment to memory later, but it seemed now that Sasuke had other plans. His eyes trailed up and he flinched slightly when he looked at the remains of wound on her chest. Sasuke took a rattling breath and then he leaned his forehead on her stomach briefly. Sakura reached for him, her fingers finding their way into his hair and Sasuke lifted his head to look up at her. The sadness he’d been attempting to hide churning in his eyes. And then he rose and reached past her to open the shower door. Sakura stepped in first and Sasuke followed her in, the door shutting firmly behind him. For a long moment, neither of them moved. The water was hot and raining down on them, washing away some of the dirt, sweat, grime and blood, but it did nothing to wash away what had happened. As much as Sakura wanted it to at least wash away the memory of opening her eyes and them not being there. _Of him being gone._  
Behind her, Sasuke made a strangled sound, his arm going around her so suddenly that Sakura stumbled back into him as his hold on her tightened and he buried his face into her hair.   
“Don’t,” he choked softly, so softly she almost didn’t hear him. “Don’t leave me,”  
And then she knew. His silence, this distance that had been between them. When he’d returned to the cave only to find her in that state-  
Tears sprang in her eyes and Sakura gripped his arm tightly. Turning in his hold, Sakura tried to look up at him but Sasuke’s mouth crashed onto hers, his kisses almost drunk, an edge of wild desperation in the way they slanted over her. Sakura made a sound low in her throat, half pained and half needy as her arms went around him.   
“I promise,” she was breathless between kisses, “I won’t leave, Sasuke-kun.” It was a promise shinobi knew not to make. But both of them knew that she meant it. That she would stay, with him. And that was enough for him. Sakura felt the change in him immediately. How her words affected him. How his body stiffened and deep sound rumbled from his chest to hers. And the realization that he needed her caused Sakura to give a soft, half delirious cry, tears welling behind her closed lids as she kissed him harder. Sasuke’s arm tightened around her waist and tugged her up. Instinctively, Sakura put her legs around his waist, only aware that a moment later her back was pressed into her bed and Sasuke loomed over her, the shower long forgotten. Sakura stared up at him in the darkness of the room, her hand reaching up slowly to brush over his swollen lips. Sasuke’s eyes fluttered shut and he leaned down again, erasing the space between their mouths once again. She could feel him, pressing into her insistently and she could feel herself clenching tightly, drawing a low moan into his mouth. Sasuke’s hips drew back and then pressed forward, slowly grinding against her, a wetness from his tip dragging over the bare skin and then towards where she desperately needed him. Sakura gasped, her legs tightened around him and she jutted her hips upward, dragging her wet center against his hardness.   
“Sakura,” Sasuke grunted, his body stiffening and then it was as if his self-control and the need to take this slow shattered at the feeling of her, of how much she wanted him. And the realization that she was truly _his._ His kisses turned hard and fierce, his fingers pressing into her skin with an almost bruising intensity. Sakura bit down on his swollen lip, drawing a low moan from him and Sasuke drew back breathlessly, his body shaking with months of _wanting_.  
His hand gripped the sheet next to her head. “Sakura, I-“  
Sakura felt tight all over as she nodded her head frantically. Being close to him these last few months, kissing and touching had made her breathless when she’d recalled it later, but this…this was overwhelming, feeling him and wanting him with that throbbing hunger between her thighs. Sasuke pulled back slightly, and Sakura’s nails dug into his skin pulling a slight hiss from his mouth, his eyes stared down at her in that same starved way, as if he was struggling to keep a grip on his sanity. And as Sakura stared back up at him she wanted that sanity to break, she wanted him to devour her. His eyes close briefly, “Sakura, I want-“  
“ _Yes,”_ She whispered again. It had always been yes.  
Bracing himself carefully, Sasuke gritted his teeth as he positioned himself at her entrance and when he glanced at her, he wasn’t asking for permission anymore. Sasuke pushed into her in a single stroke and Sakura whimpered, her eyes squeezing shut against the sudden pain. He stilled above her, his breath harsh as he waited. When the pain subsided, Sakura had to remind herself what inhaling and exhaling felt like. When her lids lifted again, he was still on top of her, his eyes moving over every inch of her that he could see from his position before his gaze collided with hers. Before, when they’d touched each other, things were charged, unspoken words laid between them and there was something wild about the way they’d moved together in the darkness of that room at the inn. This…this was entirely different. There was nothing waiting for them. Nothing threatening their future at that moment.

Nothing unspoken anymore.

“I love you, Sasuke-kun.”  
Sasuke took a shuttering breath, a shock rolling over his body with sudden ferocity. His body shook then and Sakura wondered if it was uncomfortable for him, sheathed inside of her being as hard as he was. Taking another deep breath, he pulled his hips back before snapping back down. Sakura could tell he was attempting to watch her reactions, to see if what he was doing was correct, if it made her feel good, but the long, deep groan that escaped him proved that he was having a hard time concentrating as the sensation of her gripping his cock robbed him of rational thought. He pulled back again and then forward, his pace hard and unrelenting, drawing cries from her throat one after the other. Sweat bloomed on his brows as they drew together in concentration, his lips blindly finding Sakura’s once again, their kisses tight, uneven with need. Sakura’s thighs shook, pleasure mounting dangerously, her teeth biting and tugging on his full bottom lip, drawing a rumble from his throat. His face went to the crook of her neck, worshipping her skin with his lips and then his tongue and then his teeth. Sakura’s hips bucked up into him, chasing her end wildly, she could feel the coil low in her stomach, twisting tighter and tighter, his name repeating on her lips until it snapped, drawing a hoarse cry from her lips and arching her off of the bed. Her walls spasmed around him, squeezing his own release from him. Sasuke let out a harsh curse, his hips snapping down again and again.  
And when he finally relaxed, collapsing on top of her, Sakura was there, her arms around him and still panting slightly as her hands stroked at his hair.  
“I’m here,” Sakura murmured. “I’m not going anywhere.”  
Sasuke nodded into her neck, for the first time believing that was true.

“I love you too, Sakura.”

x-x-x-x-  
  


Once again, thank you guys for the comments. As always, they’re so, so appreciated!

I Wait is almost finished, maybe three or four more chapters left, sadly.   
  
Also, BORUTO IS MOVING SO SLOWLY. CAN WE SEE KAWAKI ALREADY!? Why are they dragging it out so much?  
I’m also SO EXCITED about Attack on Titan tonight. ARE WE FINALLY GOING TO SE LEVI? And the rest of the squad? I hope so. It’s been a long few episodes and I’m ready.   
  


ANYWAY, here’s a teaser from the next chapter, Contact:  
 _“And you expect us to believe this?” Mei asked, looking between them.  
Sasuke glanced at Sakura, this clearly wasn’t going as planned._


	31. Contact

I Wait

Chapter 31 – Contact

**_“When we make contact boy,  
It's a chain reaction,  
It's a physical-chemical interaction,  
When we combine, feel the satisfaction,  
Deep inside my soul.”_ **

One week had passed since their return to Konoha. The Kage were set to arrive soon and both Sasuke and Sakura would be expected to sit in on the meeting and answer any questions they Kage threw their way. Although Sakura had been anxious about what the Kage would have to say, Sasuke had been a welcome distraction. No, he hadn’t touched her like _that_ since that first night of their return. She’d spent most of her time either speaking to Kakashi or shinobi from Konoha intelligence or with Tsunade and Shizune as they looked over and healed the injuries she hadn’t been able to heal herself. In the aftermath of the Ryuketsu and Shinichi and…Seiki, Sakura had been avoiding thinking too much about anything. And while Sasuke had been her distraction, he’d also served as a means of avoidance, occupying her free thoughts during the day and then being by her side at night where she would wake up in his arms in the morning. The temptation was there when she awoke and she had seen it in his eyes too. There was a need there, something she’d never noticed before. Something a little wild and primal. She’d woken up that following morning with marks all over her neck, marks she’d seen Sasuke looking at with well-hidden satisfaction. He hadn’t commented but his eyes said it all. And Sakura had found that she hadn’t minded it at all. In fact, she quite liked the fact that he’d marked her as his own. And she was eager for him to do it again, despite the fact that she’d had to wear some more high collared shirts even though the fur around the hood of her winter coat did a good enough job of hiding everything. Sakura eyed the coat where it hung by the door as she exited her bedroom. It was strange to think that they were already almost entering spring. And then it would be almost a year since Sasuke’s return. To her surprise, he was seated on the coach, leaning forward slightly, brows furrowed in concentration.   
“Sasuke-kun?” she asked, coming around.  
Sasuke glanced at her but said nothing.   
“What is it?”  
Sasuke’s mouth tightened around the edges and he let out a heavy breath. “I…it’s been a while since I’ve seen the Kage. All of them. Together like this.”  
Sakura caught on quickly. “You’re worried about them still…bearing some kind of grudge against you?”  
“Not worried.” Sasuke denied quickly. “It’s just a possibility.”  
He was definitely worried, but Sakura didn’t push it, she simply stared at him for a moment. “Yes,” she agreed reluctantly, dragging the word out. “It is a possibility. But I think it’s unlikely.”  
Sasuke shot her an unimpressed look, it was clear that he knew that the Kage weren’t just going to forgive and forget despite Kakashi and Naruto vouching for him.   
“If the Raikage can get over it, so can they.” Sakura told him simply.  
Sasuke sighed. “I wouldn’t say he’s over losing a limb.”  
“Things were…amicable when you saw him, right?”  
Sasuke lifted a shoulder. “Hn.”  
“That’s a step in the right direction.” Sasuke nodded. “Just chill out, if you’re nervous they’re going to suspect you.”  
Sasuke lifted an eyebrow. “… _Chill out_?”  
“Maybe…I don’t know. Just be yourself. They’ll know you’re being genuine.”  
“I am being myself.” Annoyance dripped from his tone.  
Sakura nearly rolled her eyes. “I mean, the you that you are when you’re alone.”  
Sasuke let out a long sigh. “That makes no sense. I am myself. That doesn’t change when someone else is around.”  
Sakura closed her eyes. “Okay how about you just relax? Don’t stress yourself out yet.”  
Sasuke let out a groan, coming to his feet. “I _am_ –”  
Sakura gave him a little push, back onto the couch. Sasuke sat down in a heap and glared up at her, which Sakura answered with a cheeky grin. “ _Relax._ ” She repeated, dragging out the word.   
In truth, Sasuke wasn’t sure what “relaxing” meant. You can’t relax and be productive at the same time, and there was always something to be done.   
“Unwind.” Sakura said, and then she reached for his cloak, undoing the clasp at the top.  
Sasuke’s eyebrows shot up. “Are you trying to undress me?”  
Heat filled Sakura’s cheeks in a rush. “I…what? No!”   
Sasuke indicated to his cloak as it fell open around his shoulders. “It seems like you are,”  
“I-” Sakura realized then that he was teasing her, she’d noticed this trait in him a few times but hadn’t realized what it was until that very moment. “I…I’m just helping you relax.”  
It took a bit of courage, but Sakura sat down on his lap, her thighs hugging around him. “You could take a nap.” She suggested, knowing full well Sasuke would _not_ be taking a nap.  
“I don't want to nap right now.” Sasuke said, his voice slow, controlled, but Sasuke seemed strangely unguarded in those moments. His eyebrows rose but he didn't object.   
Would Sasuke really allow this? Taking a shaky breath Sakura slid her hands up his chest, his skin felt warm through the material of his shirt. Her breath came unevenly when her eyes clashed with his. Sasuke was watching her intently and his chest seemed to rise and fall a little faster underneath her hands. Sakura wanted to move her palm to the center to feel if his heart was beating just as fast as hers was. She leaned in, pressing a soft hiss to his cheek and Sasuke’s lips parted in a soft inhale.  
Feeling encouraged, Sakura slid closer to him and his hand came up almost unconsciously, sliding up the side of her thigh. She dropped another kiss to the corner of his mouth, and then another – even closer.  
“Sasuke-kun,” her voice was low, barely a whisper, but she spoke against his cheek, lips brushing his skin as she trailed kisses along his jaw. Her lips parting now as she grew even braver, tongue tasting his skin with every kiss.  
Sasuke let out a deep groan, his voice sounded rough now as Sakura’s hands slid up, on either side of his neck, her thumb sweeping over his erratic pulse. Sakura inhaled sharply when his fingers slid around the curve of her ass, squeezing slightly and pulling her even closer to him and _oh –_ right on top of him. Of where she could feel just how affected he was by her. Sakura’s skin felt feverish as she throbbed for him, her thighs squeezing around him.   
Sasuke’s hand was suddenly in her hair, pulling her mouth up to his – lips crashing down on hers the moment Sakura’s back hit the cushions of the couch. Sasuke was on top of her, his mouth hot and greedy on hers while she felt the length of him grinding down between her thighs. His hips rocked down and Sakura tried to roll back but she was weak with pleasure, her limbs shaking. That feeling built quickly, bringing her closer and closer as she clung to his shoulders, her kisses growing wilder. Sasuke rocked down again, grinding exactly where she needed him and Sakura pulled in a sharp gasp. “Sasuke-kun,” she cried softly, eyes squeezing shut, her head shaking from side to side. “ _Please,”_ she whispered harshly.   
“Here?” Sasuke asked, his hips moving down in the same way and Sakura’s hips bucked up sharply. “ _Yes,_ Sasuke-kun.” She whispered, her voice shaky but urgent. “Right _there._ ”  
Sasuke stilled, his fingers suddenly dragging along her jaw. “Look at me, Sakura.” He commanded and Sakura’s heavy lids opened, looking up at him. His hair hung around his face, there was a faint flush on his cheeks – but it was his eyes that nearly undid her right there.   
“ _Fuck,”_ she whispered this time and the corner of his mouth kicked up. His hand pressed down next to her to support himself and then his body rolled and she _felt_ it everywhere. Her toes curled, nails dug into his shoulders.  
“Keep them open, Saku-” Sasuke cut off in a grunt, his brows drawing together in concentration. “ _Sakura.”  
_ Sakura bit down on her lip, but she didn’t look away. Blindly she reached between them, her fingers gripped his belt, shaky hands undoing the clasp with hurried movements. His body was tight above her, and when Sakura’s eyes shot up the Sharingan stared back down at her, but there was no denying the look her gave her. Sakura gripped his pants, hands ready to push them down but Sasuke eyes shot up, towards the window. “Are you fucking kidding me.”  
Sakura went up on her elbows. “What is it?”  
Sasuke swore again, making a frustrated sound. “ _Naruto_ ,”  
“Fuck.”  
Sasuke lifted an eyebrow as he looked down at her but Sakura was unapologetic. She wanted this and there was now use in hiding it.  
Sasuke leaned down, his lips sudden hard and fierce on hers. A promise.   
“Later.”

x-x-x-x-

While Sakura had been doing nothing but avoid thinking about the mission, there was no stopping it now. She knew the moment that she opened her front door that this was it. From the look on Naruto’s face she knew it was time. The Kage summit was about to start. In writing a report, it was easy to write it from an outside perspective but when Kakashi asked her to relay the mission in person, there was no way to avoid it. So she did what she was ordered to do. From how it started, the missing genin to how it ended with Ōtsutsuki Seiki. Sakura tried to keep her tone factual, tried to show she was unaffected by what had happened and that she was simply doing her duty as a shinobi. But…some parts were harder to tell than others. As discussed before, certain details were omitted. Details that could put strain on the shinobi alliance. And Sakura had no issue with that. Sasuke’s turn came next the eyes of the Kage were sharp on him as he relayed his involvement. If he was still nervous, it didn’t show. His voice remained steady throughout, calmly relaying the events as Kakashi ordered them to. Naruto told them of the few times he’d gotten involved with the mission as well as the battle with Seiki. And it was understandable that the Kage had questions but it was chaotic. But Sakura had expected that as well, she’d known that this would happen from the moment they found the connection to the Ōtsutsuki. Sakura suppressed a sigh as the Kage argued among themselves, the Raikage’s voice booming above the rest.   
Kakashi did nothing to supress his own as he stood. “This is getting us nowhere.”  
“While I don’t doubt your ability to assess the situation and make a fast decision, especially considering the stressful situation you were in. You’re telling us the only reason you did what you did was to give shinobi control of the situation. And you expect us to believe this?” Mei asked, looking between them.  
Sasuke glanced at Sakura, this clearly wasn’t going as planned.   
“Well,” Sasuke drawled. “It’s the only answer we have. Or would you like me to make something up.”  
Naruto groaned, turning his head away as Sakura’s eyes widened. “ _Sasuke-kun,_ ” she hissed.   
Kakashi turned to give him a pointed look that clearly said _shut the hell up._ He ignored them. “Just because you don’t like what happened, doesn’t change the facts.”  
“The boy is not wrong.” Onoki said, shifting in his seat and surprising them.  
Kankuro caught Sakura’s gaze across the room where he stood behind Gaara with Temari, and lifted a hand to adjust his collar up. For a moment Sakura froze in place before she awkwardly reached up to pull her collar into place as inconspicuously as she could. Kankuro snickered slightly and Sakura avoided his gaze for the rest of the meeting.   
“No,” Gaara agreed. “He’s not. But that also doesn’t change the fact that what we’ve found in these locations have been…disturbing.”   
The Kage revealed more of what Kakashi’s ANBU had discovered. Temples all depicting similar scenes to what Sasuke and Sakura had found. The Kage had all searched in and around their own territories but reports from smaller villages kept filtering in. Some…weren’t just temples. Some had similar creatures to what Hinata and Shikamaru had faced and…villagers and shinobi died. Continued to die. Kakashi had mentioned this during their briefing but it was one of the things that Sakura had been avoiding. Hearing it from the Kage now made it more…real. This was on her. She’d allowed it to happen.  
She’d-  
Sakura felt his eyes on her and unable to stop herself, her gaze turned to his. The resolve in his eyes steeled her heart. Sasuke had no regrets and she knew from that look that he would do it again and again. Sakura wasn’t that sure but she knew she couldn’t change it now, she would live with this.   
And she could.  
Because she had him.  
  
x-x-x-x-

It had been decided that Konoha would take responsibility and deal with the aftermath of the mission. Which left identifying and dealing with whatever threat remained swiftly. But considering the bad luck they’d already had, Sakura shouldn’t have been surprised by the request Kakashi made after the meeting was concluded.   
At first, Sakura wasn’t sure she’d heard him correctly, but that cold grip on her heart that she usually experienced at the mention of that man remained so she knew Kakashi had really said that. Her eyes pleaded with her sensei but Kakashi simply sighed and looked away from her and back to Sasuke.   
“Can you do it?” Kakashi asked. “Or I should ask, will you?”  
“Contact Orochimaru?” Sasuke asked, he hadn’t been expecting Kakashi to ask that.  
“I hate to admit it,” Naruto said and it really sounded like he did hate it. “But this could be our best bet.”  
“Aa,” Sasuke said after a moment, “But Orochimaru will not do this for free.”  
“We’re willing to share information then.” Kakashi said and it was clear to Sakura he’d been sitting on this idea for a while. The thought disgusted her. “Anything that isn’t classified regarding our dealings with Shinichi and the Ryuketsu.”  
“It’s worth a shot.” Sasuke shrugged.   
Sakura knew that Orochimaru had contacts and a reach that Konoha did not. The quickest way to end this would be to ask him for help. She knew that. But that didn’t mean that she needed to agree with it or like it. Asking Orochimaru for _anything_ no matter the situation made her feel sick to her stomach and she knew from the single, narrow-eyed glance that Sasuke threw her way that he knew exactly how she was feeling but also why she didn’t say a word. This was needed. If it wasn’t for Naruto’s promises, the other Kage might not have been appeased. If it had been anyone else, they wouldn’t have made any sort of deal. And Konoha had promises to fulfil. This wasn’t the only way, only the fastest. And Sakura knew that Orochimaru would jump at the opportunity to get the autopsy notes for Kogen and Yua, perhaps even their bodies. She tried not to think about how excited he’d be to hear from Sasuke either. The only consolation was that Sasuke didn’t seem to be happy with contacting his old master either. So, Sasuke and Kakashi drafted a letter to send to Orochimaru being very clear on what they wanted and what they were offering while Sakura and Naruto stood awkwardly, shooting concerned looks at each other. Sasuke glanced up from where he was writing once, a slight frown on his face as he looked at Sakura before he continued writing. This was undoubtedly one of the most uncomfortable experiences Team 7 would have, considering their history with this man. And although none of them said anything, the past hung in the air between them heavily and the tension stayed in the room long after the messenger bird flew off.

x-x-x-x-

“What are the chances that Kakashi-sensei will send us to investigate these locations?” Sakura asked once they were back at her apartment.  
Sasuke hadn’t said much on the way back or during dinner (ramen) with Naruto and it took him a moment to speak up now. “I already asked him.” Sasuke told her. “It’s unlikely.”  
Sakura frowned. “Unlikely?”  
“That’s what he said.” Sasuke said. “He would prefer to have the ANBU handle this.”  
Sakura stared at his back. “Oh,” she said after a moment and then, “Is…everything alright, Sasuke-kun?”  
He sighed, “Do you trust me, Sakura?”  
Sakura hesitated, frowning at his back when he still didn’t turn to face her. “Of course I do, what are you saying?”  
“Then why would you get so upset about Orochimaru?” it was clear from his tone he’d assumed their last conversation had cleared everything up.   
“I’m not up-”  
“It was written all over your face, Sakura.” He said, unimpressed. “It still is.”  
Sakura took a deep breath. “That has nothing to do with trust, Sasuke-kun. Orochimaru took everything from us. And I hate him so much it makes me feel ill. You can’t fault me for that.”  
“This has everything to do with trust.” His voice was growing steadily louder as he spoke. “If I told you I’d have to go meet with Orochimaru right now to exchange information how would you feel?”  
Sakura stilled for a moment too long but there was no hiding it, how she felt was always visible to everyone around her and Sasuke’s lids fell shut. “It’s written all over your face, Sakura.”   
“You expect me to just forget everything he’s done to us, to _you_?” she asked, her eyes begging him to understand.  
“Not at all. But I expect you to trust me enough to know that I want as little to do with him as you at this point.”  
“That didn’t stop you from writing to him before.” As soon as she said the words, Sakura regretted them. She could see Sasuke’s face closing down, she could see the disappointment there.  
“I thought you would at least know that I would always return to you. Did I not make myself clear in that cave? Or since we’ve returned?”  
Sakura knew what it was then. Their reaction in Kakashi’s office had brought back things, feelings he’d wanted to avoid. Even their worry had had the opposite effect on him, poked at an insecurity she never knew existed.  
He had made himself clear, more than. And Sakura didn’t doubt him for a second. Orochimaru was the one she didn’t trust and she hated that Konoha had to rely on him, because that meant that she was.  
“Are…you asking me not to hate that man?” Sakura asked softly. “Because I don’t think I can, Sasuke-kun. Everything-” her voice broke and she took a deep breath but Sasuke spoke, “If things were different – if Orochimaru never came into our lives, I would not have been standing here, with you.”  
Sakura stared up at him. “So you’re saying I should _thank_ him?”  
“No.” Sasuke said immediately. “And neither will I. What I’m saying is that is the past and you should know that even if I were to see him right now, there’s nothing that would keep me there. Because I have something to return to,” he took a step towards her. “A family, Sakura.”  
 _You are my family, Sakura. I love you._  
Sakura squeezed her eyes shut, biting down on her bottom lip and Sasuke’s fingers slid into her hair and around her head, drawing her to him. Sakura’s hands shook a little as they went underneath his cloak and around him, hands tightening in the material of his shirt.

x-x-x-x-

Again, thank you guys so, so much for the comments on this story. Your support means so much to me!

Here is a teaser from the next chapter, A Flower Named You:  
 _“So, Sasuke?”  
“What usuratonkachi?” it was clear Sasuke was drunk. Hell, he felt drunk. A little light, his head a little more clear than usual. Less crowded with messy thoughts.   
Why had he agreed on coming here again?  
“Tell me here and now man! Do you love Sakura-chan?” Naruto was slurring.  
At the mention of her name, a warm feeling spread through Sasuke's chest and he leaned his head against the back of the chair._  
  
  


  
  



	32. A Flower Named You

I Wait

Chapter 32 – A Flower Named You

**_“Until my white breath vanishes, friskily dashing through that street.  
In the town visible from the hill blossomed a flower called "you".  
It'll blossom again,  
In a color resembling you.”_ **

Sakura had expected to spend the next few weeks worrying over what they’d done and how it would affect the shinobi alliance. She also thought she’d be worried about what Kakashi’s ANBU would find. As it turned out, Sasuke had other plans. If his goal had been to distract her, Sakura would say that he was definitely succeeding in it. Sakura had always known that Sasuke was driven. That he could become clouded by emotions. Unhinged even. But she'd never imagined him like this. With his hand exploring every inch of her, deft fingers mapping out her body. His head between her thighs. Her body ruled only by sensation. No, that wasn't correct. Her body was ruled by him. And Sasuke had utilised every free moment between them. Sometimes in the living room and sometimes even in the kitchen, but mostly waking up next to him had become something Sakura looked forward to immensely. Seeing Sasuke this way…so unguarded. So clear about what he felt. It was still unreal to her. That he was here, and he was _hers_. Her fingers grazed over his shirt before she pulled it over her head. She could hear him in the kitchen. Making breakfast? The thought had butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Taking a deep breath, Sakura emerged from the bedroom wearing only his shirt, Sasuke glanced up from the open plan kitchen and he was indeed making breakfast. Sakura couldn’t stop the smile as she approached him, not missing the way Sasuke noticed her attire. Sakura went over to him quietly as his eyes followed her across the room. “You’re cooking?” she asked a little shyly, sitting down at the counter.  
“Aa.” Sasuke answered as she leaned her chin on her hands and her smile kept growing to the point where she needed to cover her lips with her hands. Sasuke obviously didn’t missed the way Sakura watched him in return, making no effort to hide what she was feeling. With a forced calm, Sasuke switched the stove off, covering the pot with the lid before coming around the counter. Sakura made a surprised sound as he kissed her suddenly and lifted her from the chair, but of course she made no move to stop him as he carried her back to the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them.

x-x-x-x-

“How have you been feeling?” Tsunade asked, shining the light into Sakura’s pupil.  
“Fine.” Sakura told her master, and it was true. She had been feeling much better. There had been no lingering effects or lasting damage from her battles with the Ryuketsu gang. The damaged cells, unfortunately, had not regenerated at all according to Tsunade. Shizune was working hard on the tissue samples from both Kogen and Yua’s bodies to try and find some solution, but so far, the tests had yielded no success. Tsunade hadn’t given up though. Books were constantly strewn around the room and despite Sakura asking her to stop, Tsunade refused. She insisted there must be a way. Sakura’s own research had only proved her theory…that the truth was, the damage done was permanent. It was something she would have to live with. It wasn’t that she was giving up on finding some sort of solution…maybe it was more that she was accepting it. Sasuke had been right in that as long as Sakura possessed the Byakugou seal, she had something to fall back on. This did not have to change her life. But even in saying she was accepting things, Sakura didn’t fight Tsunade too hard on her continuing her research. A part of her, however tiny, was hoping for some kind of miracle solution, even if she wasn’t expecting any. After a quick examination, Tsunade sent Sakura on her way and when Sakura found Sasuke already waiting for her, she knew something was coming. Something she wouldn’t like.   
“What is it, Sasuke-kun?”  
“Orochimaru has accepted Konoha’s offer.”  
Still not understanding, Sakura frowned. “Okay, that’s good right?”  
“He wants me to personally collect the information from him.”  
 _Oh._ “I see.”  
Sasuke stared at Sakura and she knew what he was waiting for. For her to tell him not to go. For some kind of reaction. Sakura took a deep breath as she closed the space between them and tilted her head up to look at him. “I’m not going to pretend that I’m happy with this.” She slipped her arms around him and pressed her cheek into his chest. “But I’ll be right here when you get back.”  
Sasuke’s body relaxed into her hold as his arm went around her.   
“Aa. I know.”   
Sakura noticed Sasuke’s belongings by the door then and she squeezed her eyes shut as her arms tightened around him. She turned her face into his chest. “I’ll miss you.” She mumbled so quietly she was sure her hadn’t heard her but Sasuke’s hand slid up her back and slipped into her hair, tilting her head back. “I’ll be back soon, Sakura.” And when he kissed her, it wasn’t a goodbye like she expected it to be.

x-x-x-x-

It wasn’t that Sakura had been putting it off per se. But admittedly, she had been distracted by Sasuke quite a bit the last while. So when Shizune arrived with a pile of books it took Sakura a moment to realize what was going on. Her eyes flew to the calendar and widened.   
“Don’t tell me you forgot.” Shizune said, grinning despite the way her hands went to her hips.  
“I…guess I did?”  
Shizune’s eyes slid to the marks on Sakura’s neck before glancing away. Thankfully, she didn’t comment but her cheeky smile said enough. Sakura ignored that and looked down at the pile of books on the coffee table. She’d committed to this medical conference long before the Ryuketsu mission, but it felt like years. In reality, she’d agreed to be a speaker only a few months before Sasuke’s return. Sakura smiled her thanks at Shizune who quickly explained what would be expected before leaving Sakura to prepare. It was only a few days before the conference and Sakura’s stomach turned at the thought of speaking in front of not only Konoha’s medical shinobi and students but those from other villages as well. The Kazekage would also be in attendance since Konoha had a medical exchange program with Wind. Sakura groaned as she sat down on the floor and began going through the books. It wasn’t that she doubted her ability or knowledge of the topic, but she’d never spoken in front of _that_ many people before. It was a chance to not only elevate the medical ninjutsu of other villages and strengthen relations, especially after what happened, but also as Tsunade had put it ‘show off Konoha’s superiority’. No pressure at all.

Sakura dug into the books, making notes as she went, highlighting interesting anecdotes to mention during her talk. The more she imagined it, Sakura could admit that she could feel a little bit of excitement bubbling underneath the anxiety. She was well aware of how accomplished she was as a medical shinobi but this made it feel more real. The fact that people _wanted_ to hear her talk. That people considered her an expert and wanted her opinion. It was a strange feeling…but not unwelcome. It made her journey feel worth it. So, the slight trembling in Sakura’s hands settled and she continued with a slight smile on her lips.

x-x-x-x-

Sasuke eyed the file Orochimaru had handed him with slight distaste. “Is this all?”  
Orochimaru was amused. “Were you expecting something bigger?”  
It had taken a day to travel to where Yamato was guarding Orochimaru. Although, Sasuke used the term _guarding_ loosely. Orochimaru came and went as he wanted and he allowed Konoha to keep watch on him. Or the illusion of it. The ANBU Kakashi had sent along were sent off with Suigetsu to deliver Kogen and Yua’s bodies in some back room. Orochimaru had attempted pleasantries but Sasuke didn’t want them nor did he have the patience.   
Without a word, Sasuke flipped the file open and scanned the pages while Orochimaru gave an amused hum as he watched his former apprentice. As promised, the information that Konoha had wanted was right there, in more detail than Kakashi had asked for, frankly. Sasuke began to wonder, but the answer came quickly enough. Orochimaru had requested Sasuke personally in exchange for more information.  
“I trust everything is in order?”  
Sasuke glanced up at him as he snapped the folder shut with narrowed eyes. “Hn.” He was about to turn away but Orochimaru spoke up again. “You seem different, Sasuke.”  
It was obvious Orochimaru knew more than he was letting on and Sasuke sighed as he glanced back over his shoulder.   
“I always wondered,” Orochimaru continued and Sasuke could feel trepidation crawl up his throat. “About _her._ ”  
Back stiff, Sasuke turned back to Orochimaru.  
“She was your teammate back in Konoha, yes? You went to visit her a few times after leaving.”  
“What do you want?” Sasuke demanded.  
“I never imagined she would have this effect on you.” He reconsidered then, “I suppose considering _everything_ I should have expected this.”  
Sasuke’s Sharingan spun to life then as he took a step towards Orochimaru, who did not look bothered in the least. “ _What do you want, Orochimaru?_ ” Sasuke seethed and Orochimaru chuckled.   
“Am I not allowed to take an interest in my student’s life?”  
“Fuck off.” When Sasuke turned then, Orochimaru smiled but didn’t stop him.   
Thoroughly annoyed, Sasuke teeth ground together as he made his way toward the exit. Lanterns lit the hallway, casting shadows all along the walls. Sasuke blinked, making a visible effort to turn his Sharingan off. He wasn’t sure how the ANBU would react in the face of it, they were already wary of him and Naruto had asked him not to provoke them and Sasuke, despite not caring what they thought of him, made an effort to do so. For Naruto’s sake.

And for Sakura’s.

A figure at the end of the hallway had him slowing and red eyes turned towards the ground when their gazes met. _Karin_. She didn’t look up as he passed and Sasuke didn’t stop. He knew what she wanted. What she’d always wanted from him.

It was something he would never have given her. The reason then, although he hadn’t realized it, was the same as the reason now. It was something that would never change. That was why Sasuke hadn’t stopped. That was why Sasuke didn’t even speak to her. And he knew Karin was smart enough to realize that.

He stepped out into the daylight and the ANBU nodded at him when they saw the folder. They didn’t ask for it or try to take it and Sasuke took that as a good sign. He put the folder away and followed the ANBU into the trees around them.

x-x-x-x-

“So,” Ino began, folding her hands under her chin as she gave Sakura an expectant look.  
Sakura sighed. “What?”  
“The jewellery?” she indicated to the bangles that Sakura was still wearing and had no intention to take off. “The after-sex glow?” Sakura’s face filled with immediate heat, telling Ino everything she needed to know. “ _Spill,_ Sakura.”  
The denial was on Sakura’s lips but she stopped short. Deny what, exactly? There was no point in denying it anymore. The truth was there for Ino to see, so instead of lying, Sakura gave a small smile and Ino’s eyes grew wide.   
“ _What, really?_ ”  
Sakura nodded, still flushing. “Really.”   
“How in the hell did that happen?” Ino demanded, “I mean, this _is_ Sasuke-kun.”  
“…Well, _yes._ But he’s happy, Ino.” Sakura said softly, mentally recounting all the smiles she’d seen on him since they returned and warmth spread through her chest.  
“Are you?”   
“I – yes.” Sakura nodded. “I am.”  
And as Ino asked for more details, Sakura surprised herself by giving them. She told Ino of how things had subtly shifted between Sasuke and herself. But some details – some things were just for them and no one else to know. Memories Sakura would treasure. The first time he kissed her, touched her, said that he loved her.   
Ino listened with a quiet smile on her face as she leaned her chin into her palm, their tea having gone cold a while ago. “This would be sickening if you didn’t look so damn happy, Sakura.”  
Sakura threw her a half-hearted glare. “Whatever.”  
“Despite our…history with Sasuke-kun, I couldn’t be happier for you two. He deserves this, and so do you.”  
Sakura’s eyes grew wide and glassy and Ino shook her head, “Please don’t cry, forehead.”  
Sakura cleared her throat, blinking rapidly. “ _As if._ ”   
Ino just lifted an eyebrow before lifting her tea and taking a sip, making a face when she found it ice cold. Sakura watched as she waved the server closer with a smile and asked for fresh tea.  
“So, what about you and Sai? Has he proposed yet?”  
Ino blinked slowly. “Oh, _that_. I proposed to him.”  
Sakura stared at Ino for a moment. “You did what?”  
Ino rolled her eyes at Sakura’s shock, waiting for the server to set the tea down before she continued. “Relax, it’s not like I went down on one knee or something.”  
Sakura gave Ino a pointed look to continue as Ino sipped on her tea. “I just _suggested_ it.”  
Sakura groaned. “I’m going to need details, Ino.”  
“Fine, fine.” Ino waved a hand at Sakura’s impatience. “We were just sitting around my room one night and I just came out and said it.” The faintest blush appeared on Ino’s cheekbones. “ _We should get married._ ”  
Sakura leaned forward. “ _What the-_ What did he say?” she demanded.  
“He was quiet for a _long_ time. I mean, long enough for me to question my entire existence for that one statement.” Her lips tipped up into a smile then and there was a vulnerability in her eyes when she met Sakura’s gaze. “And then he asked if I was asking him or just suggesting it.” Ino took a deep breath as if she was remembering something kind of painful about Sai’s reaction, something she wasn’t comfortable sharing with Sakura and Sakura didn’t ask. “I said he could take it as he wanted to.”  
“And then?” Sakura whispered.  
“He said,” Ino swallowed. “He said he’d _love to_ marry me. And declared that we’re engaged.”  
Ino seemed to be faraway then, her lips turning down slightly. “I – I never thought about it before but…my dad won’t be there. At the wedding.” She inhaled sharply and Sakura tensed in her seat. Ino’s eyes were wide and slightly red and Sakura knew that was a lie. Ino had been thinking about it. A lot. And it seemed like perhaps…she just wanted someone to talk to. Sakura reached across the table, taking Ino’s hand tightly.   
“He will be there.” Sakura said, her voice quiet, but strong. Ino’s gaze flew to Sakura’s eyes as her hand tightened around Sakura’s fingers, she knew what Sakura meant. “Do you really think so?”  
“I do.”  
Ino blinked, releasing Sakura’s hand as she reached up to wipe a few tears that managed to escape. She cleared her throat. “Ah…thank you, Sakura.”  
Sakura smiled. “Congratulations.”

x-x-x-x-

“You’re back!”  
Sasuke nearly groaned. He was on his way to Kakashi with the ANBU but he honestly should have expected this. They’d travelled non-stop to reach Konoha by nightfall but only managed to arrive well into the night. Sasuke was tired and hungry and honestly he just wanted to return to Sakura’s apartment and get into bed with her, but that goal was getting further and further away the longer Naruto looked at him.  
“Are you stalking me?”  
Naruto didn’t dignify that with an answer as he fell into step next to Sasuke, arms behind his head. They walked on in silence and Sasuke suppressed a sigh. What the hell did he want now?  
“How did it go?”  
Sasuke cut Naruto a sharp look. “Fine.”  
“Hmm,” Naruto didn’t ask anything else and silence fell again. Sasuke looked back at him letting out a sharp sigh.  
“Just spit it out, Naruto.”  
Naruto grinned. “I have a surprise.”  
Sasuke did groan then. “Spare me.” He muttered, speeding up but Naruto kept his step easily.  
“You’re coming out with us tonight.”  
“No,” Sasuke said. “I’m _not_.”  
“Sakura-chan will be there.”  
Sasuke swore internally, knowing Naruto trapped him and cursing how easily he’d done it. The blonde idiot in question gave an evil grin, knowing he’d won and he stayed close to Sasuke even as he set the report down on Kakashi’s desk and bid the ANBU goodbye.   
Naruto gave him an expectant look and Sasuke sighed in defeat. “Let’s just get this over with.”  
  


Konoha’s entertainment district wasn’t too far from the Hokage tower and luckily it was a short walk, and so far, Naruto hadn’t said anything and Sasuke hoped it would stay that way. Unfortunately, with Naruto that was never the case.  
“So, you’re – what? Living with Sakura-chan now?”  
“None of your business.”  
Naruto scoffed. “I’ll take that as a yes.”  
“You’ll take it as none of-”  
“Sasuke,” Naruto interrupted. “I don’t know what changed but you, uh, you look happier than you have in a long time. And I’m –” Naruto cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “I’m happy for you.”  
Sasuke looked away, feeling just as uncomfortable. “Aa. Thanks. You too.”  
Thankfully, they arrived at the bar, effectively cutting off that conversation but Sasuke couldn’t stop the small smile from tipping his lips up. Naruto’s eyes grew wide as Sasuke walked past him, the expression gone so fast he found himself questioning if he ever saw it.   
Sasuke stilled at the table he was sure was theirs, and Sakura as it turned out, was not even there.  
“Son of a bitch,” he hissed, turning on his heel but Naruto caught his shoulder. “Come on, Sasuke. Just stay for a little while. Let’s catch up.”  
Sasuke eyed the guys at the table. Their classmates from the academy and _Sai._ He wasn’t sure why he agreed but it was a mistake.

Was it one drink? Two he wasn’t sure how many anymore. They’d just kept coming. The sheer information overload from these guys was enough to give him a headache – that is, if he wasn’t feeling as good as he was. Despite the alcohol, nothing could have prepared him for their explicit sex talks. Sasuke had never wanted to imagine any of the girls like that, let alone the fact that Sai liked to be tied up so for once he was relieved when Naruto nudged him.   
“So, Sasuke?” Naruto nudged him again as Sasuke wiped the excess alcohol from his lips with the back of his hand.  
“What usuratonkachi?” it was clear Sasuke was drunk. Hell, he felt drunk. A little light, his head a little more clear than usual. Less crowded with messy thoughts.   
“Tell me here and now man! Do you love Sakura-chan?” Naruto was slurring.  
At the mention of her name, a warm feeling spread through Sasuke's chest and he leaned his head against the back of the chair. _Sakura_. He wanted to see her right now. Her skin was so soft _everywhere_ except for her hands but he liked that. He liked everything about her. She was so pretty. Always had been. And so kind. And now so sexy especially when she was fighting. It made him want to do things to her. Things that felt really nice and things she liked a lot. He could tell because of the way she responded and the sounds she made. He really liked those noises.  
“Oi, Sasuke.”  
“What?” Sasuke asked.   
“What about Sakura-chan?”   
“Sakura?” Sasuke asked. “She's lovely.”   
Everyone stared at him, Shikamaru’s drink freezing mid-air on the way to his mouth and Naruto cleared his throat.   
“That's, uh, not what I asked though.”   
Sasuke frowned, his lids feeling heavy again as he leaned his head back.   
“Do you love her, teme?”   
Sasuke opened his eyes, focusing on Naruto. “Yes, dobe. Of course I love her. Sakura is my whole world.” he professed proudly.   
The table was shocked to silence it seemed. Everyone stared at him as if they weren't quite sure they'd heard correctly.  
“What?” Sasuke snapped, clearly annoyed.  
Naruto gripped Sasuke’s shoulder, his eyes were a bit hazy but he was grinning like an idiot as Chouji poured them all another drink. “Kampai!”  
Sasuke glared but picked up the drink anyway and throwing it back.

x-x-x-x-

Sakura was in bed, reading a medical textbook ahead of her presentation when Sasuke returned. He said nothing as he approached the bed, climbing on top of her and resting his head on her chest. “Oh, okay then. Hi,” Sakura said, grinning. The smell of alcohol wafted up but Sakura didn't tell him to move as he laid on top of her. She was used to the smell from years of working for Tsunade. Sakura set the book aside and put her arms around him.  
“Welcome home, Sasuke-kun.”  
Sasuke snuggled against her, getting comfortable. He mumbled her name and heaved a deep sigh.  
“Did you have fun?” Sakura asked softly. Naruto had told Sakura what he’d planned and Sakura had wondered if Sasuke would allow it. She was glad he did.   
“Hmm.” Sasuke hummed. “but I missed you.”   
Sakura gave a little gasp and Sasuke lifted his head from her chest to look at her. “I'm always missing you,” he admitted, a concerned look on his face. “Am I okay?”   
Sakura swallowed, one hand reaching up to brush his hair from his face. “You're fine, Sasuke-kun. I promise. It's the same for me too.”  
“That's good...I'm...glad.” he gave a smile and Sakura's heart melted into a gooey mess in her chest. “That makes me happy.”   
His eyes drooped and Sakura smoothed his hair back again. “Go to sleep, Sasuke-kun.”   
“Hmm.”

When Sakura woke up at nine to get ready, Sasuke was still sleeping and when she was ready to leave an hour later, he still hadn't stirred. Sakura watched his sleeping form for a long moment, that same warmth spreading through her chest before she went to the kitchen and got him some water and pain killers. She set them down on the nightstand for him.

Sakura sat down on the bed gently. “Sasuke-kun?” she gave his shoulder a little shake and Sasuke groaned, his eyes opening in a squint.   
“I have to go to the conference now.”   
Sasuke closed his eyes tightly and Sakura slipped her hand into his hair, applying some soothing chakra onto his scalp. Sasuke groaned. “That feels good.”   
Sakura smiled down at him. “It’s temporary. Since the alcohol is still in your system, the headache will come back.” she said softly.   
Sasuke said nothing.   
“You feel really sick, huh?” Sakura gently massaged his head, secretly elated that she could do this so openly. “I'm sorry.”   
She leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to his temple. Sasuke opened his eyes slightly to look at her.  
“Just sleep it off, okay?”   
He hummed, closing his eyes again. “I'll be back after the conference.” she kissed his cheek, and stood, closing the door softly behind her.

x-x-x-x-

“I'm nervous,” Sakura said.   
Tsunade smiled. “Just relax, there's nothing to it.”  
Nothing to it? Speaking in front of an auditorium full of people was definitely _something_. The topic Sakura had been given was the art of poison and antidote and how to handle extraction if an antidote couldn't be created in time. It wasn't something Sakura struggled with, but the excitement she’d felt before had quickly been replaced with a stomach turning fear. What if she froze? Or forgot what she was supposed to say? Tsunade put a hand on Sakura's shoulder and squeezed. “You're going to do fine, Sakura. I believe in you.”   
Sakura swallowed as they announced her, giving Tsunade a shaky smile before she steeled herself and walked out onto the stage.   
The crowd erupted into cheers and claps and Sakura nearly tripped over her own feet, she hadn't expected that kind of response and her heart hammered in her chest as she approached the podium and took her place, she was about to speak but her breath got stuck in her throat. At the back of the room, Kakashi was leaning against the wall dressed in his shinobi garb and not the traditional Hokage cloak, arms folded across his chest and next to him she saw Naruto and Sasuke, they looked sick as hell and were basically leaning against each other but...they were there.   
Sakura cleared her throat, trying not to cry.   
“Well, I'm Haruno Sakura...”   
“They know,” Naruto called from the back and Sasuke elbowed him in the stomach causing him to double over, hand covering his mouth.   
A few people laughed and someone screamed 'I love you, Sakura-sama.'   
Sakura blushed and fell into her lecture rather awkwardly but it didn’t take long for her to gain confidence, she began using her hands to explain and even did a demonstration of removing poison using water. The technique wasn't as advanced as the one she used on Sasuke. It was basic, but the audience seemed impressed.   
After her talk, they moved on to the questions portion of the lecture and it started off fine, people asked questions about the demonstration and regarding different poisons but then...not so much. “Is it true that you're in a long distance relationship with Kazekage Gaara?”   
Sakura's jaw dropped, eyes flying to where Gaara was sitting in the gallery, Kankuro was doubled over next to him and Gaara had a faint blush on his cheeks.   
Sakura returned her gaze to the person who asked the question. “What? No!” The shinobi actually seemed disappointed and another jumped up.   
“What about the rumors regarding you and the Hokage?”   
Sakura's eyes flew to Kakashi and he looked just as shocked. “What rumors?! “ Sakura groaned, shaking her head. “No!”   
An Iwa shinobi grabbed the microphone. “What about Uchiha Sasuke? Are you going to help him rebuild the Uchiha clan?”   
Sakura made a helpless sound, heat exploding onto her face and she didn't dare look to where Sasuke was. Not when she’d already caught a glimpse of his face.  
“Let's keep the questions related to the lecture. I won't be answering questions about my personal life.”

But no matter what she did, Sakura couldn’t forget the look on Sasuke’s face in that moment. Hard and resolute.

x-x-x-x-

Thanks, as always, for those who took the time to comment. I love youuuuu~!

Here’s a teaser for the next chapter, I Wait –

_Sakura barged into Kakashi's office, already in her cloak._  
“Kakashi-sensei. I want permission to leave Konoha.”  
Kakashi shook his head, “Sakura, you know I can't allow you to go after him.”


	33. I Wait

I Wait

Chapter 33 – I Wait

**_“I’m lost right now  
I wait,  
I’m in the same place,  
Waiting for you to hold my hand.”_ **

Kakashi set the file down on his desk and leaned back in his chair with a heavy sigh, both Naruto and Sasuke knew what the file from Orochimaru contained and both of them knew what it meant for the future – not only Konoha’s future, but the entire shinobi world. The file had not only contained more locations – cave ins, explosions, rock slides – all connected to what Sasuke and Sakura had done in Uzushiogakure, but also…the undeniable truth…that the world was not rid of the Ōtsutsuki threat yet and that sometime in the future, they would have to face that clan again.   
“The villages have spent the last few years since the end of the war conducting their own research into the Ōtsutsuki. They’ve agreed to consolidate their findings and let Konoha deal with this,” Kakashi nodded to Naruto, “only because Naruto personally requested it.”  
Sasuke knew what this meant. That in the near future, they would need to begin investigating and finding a way to be one step ahead or at least prepare themselves.  
“Konoha will take some time to make some sense of the Ōtsutsuki and how the information gathered will be able to assist us in the future.” Kakashi said.  
Naruto met Sasuke’s gaze, the same realization coming to him too. One of them would eventually have to go and investigate this. With Naruto set to become Hokage in the next few years, the responsibility would undoubtedly fall to Sasuke.   
“This will take some time.” Kakashi said, drawing their attention once again and Sasuke ignored the twisting in his stomach but despite Kakashi continuing on, Sasuke’s thoughts turned to Sakura. He couldn’t imagine leaving her now. Not so soon after he’d allowed himself to let her in. Not after he allowed himself to love her. He needed more time with her. He wanted more mornings, waking up with his head on her chest, her hands already in his hair. He wanted-  
“Sasuke.” Kakashi said, snapping Sasuke back to the present. “Are you listening?”  
“Hn.”  
Kakashi sighed heavily, folding his hands together on the desk with forced patience. “We have a few years.” He said, sounding like he was repeating himself, but there was also a hint of an apology in his voice. “The next big Kage summit will take place in three years. We’ll decide our next step then.”  
Three years.  
 _Three years._  
“Noted.” He turned on his heel, not even waiting for Kakashi to dismiss him. Sasuke didn’t make it far though, Naruto caught up with him outside, a strong grip on Sasuke’s shoulder bringing him to a halt.  
“I know what you’re thinking.”  
“Do you?” Sasuke asked.  
“You’re thinking it has to be you, right?”  
“Shut up, Naruto.” Sasuke attempted to shake him off, but Naruto stood his ground. “Naruto, we’re years away from this becoming a reality. Right now-” Sasuke cut himself off, giving hard shake of his head. “As for right now…don’t tell Sakura.”  
“Sasuke, that’s not-”  
“Did I ask for your opinion?” Sasuke snapped, stepping back.  
“No,” Naruto said, voice hard. “But I’m giving it.”  
“I didn’t say _I_ wouldn’t tell her, did I?”  
Naruto frowned. “Are you going to?”  
“Eventually.”  
“Sasuke-”  
“Naruto. This is none of your business.” Sasuke turned away. “Don’t interfere.”

x-x-x-x-

The seasons had changed, the cold quickly replaced with the first cherry blossoms and before Sakura knew it, summer had once again returned to Konoha. A year ago she would have never imagined herself where she was now. Last summer it had been a long time since she’d laid eyes on the object of her affections. _Years._   
And now, the summer festival had come to Konoha once again. But this year, unlike the year before, Sakura wasn’t walking around Konoha with Ino. She glanced down at her hand as it once again brushed against his. Sasuke’s. Green eyes lifted up to his face as she wrapped one finger around one of his. Sasuke didn’t show any reaction except for the slight twitch at the corner of his mouth – a clear sign that he was suppressing a smile. And try as she might, Sakura’s mind drifted _there_ before she could stop it. The night before. The smile he’d given her right _after._ Her skin tingled underneath the hem of her dress as if it remembered how his fingers had trailed up, pushing her thigh aside as his mouth and tongue worked between-  
Sasuke glanced down at her as if he somehow sensed where her head was at. He stared down at her for the longest moment, his chest rising and falling – almost as if in defeat, before he spoke his voice low and almost rough. “Come with me.”  
Sakura shivered despite the heat and followed behind him, his pace slightly faster than before. Sasuke walked through the rows of tents, eyes scanning them until he found an empty one and Sakura was filled with disbelief because Sasuke wasn’t actually considering… _oh,_ from the look on his face, _he was_. Yes, she felt disbelief, but mostly there was a sense of excitement that went through her, mixing with the arousal that caused goosebumps to rise all over her heated skin. Sasuke entered one of the tents, pulling her in behind him, his arm around her waist and his mouth finding hers immediately. Sakura let out a soft surprised sound but it was drowned out but the fire show outside. Sasuke’s lips were demanding as he walked her backwards, deeper into the tent. Sakura’s fingers gripped his hair, allowing herself to be swept up by him. The knowledge that they could be caught at any moment stayed at the back of her mind. Perhaps it even turned her on a little bit. She could feel him against her already, pressing against her in a way that was entirely intentional. His arm slid down her back before hauling her body against his and Sakura gasped into his mouth as Sasuke lifted her feet from the ground and set her down on a table blindly, items fell to the floor – _fireworks_? It hardly mattered. Sasuke pulled back for a moment, breathing just as heavily as she was, his eyes asking her wordlessly if she was okay with this, if she wanted this. Sakura gripped his shirt in her hands, yanking his mouth back down to her. Even as Sasuke kissed her back with a bruising intensity, his hand slid up her thigh with a sort of reverence, up and up and up it went, underneath her dress and higher still, his knuckles brushing against the wet fabric there. Sakura released his mouth with a gasp, her hips driving forward as she arched into his hand.  
“Sasuke-kun, _please.”_ She whispered, lips brushing against his as her hands reached for his belt, shaking fingers pulling his erection free. His nose nudged her face up, angling her lips up for another brief kiss as he positioned himself at her entrance. Sasuke kissed his way down her jaw and into her neck, biting down as he pushed himself into her. Sakura’s head fell back as she cried out, her arms going around his shoulders as if she was holding on for dear life. They’d never done it quite like this before. There were very few spaces in her apartment that had been spared. Sometimes all it took was a look, one so brief Sakura wondered how any messages were conveyed but they would be kissing within seconds, desperate to feel each other. This, however, was different. But the way they moved together remained the same. There was an intensity to being with Sasuke in this way. The same intensity that was always around him. Stealing her breath, tearing her apart and putting her back together again when they were done – his touches soft, coaxing, his kisses gentle – his voice whispering her name again and again until her lids opened to him.

And his mouth tilted up, giving her something only for her to see.

x-x-x-x-

“I want to ask Sakura to marry me.” Sasuke said, blunt as ever. He glanced towards where Sakura was chatting to Hinata at the ice cream stand. Naruto and Kakashi just stared at him, Naruto's mouth slightly ajar, Kakashi's eyes wide.  
“What?” Sasuke snapped.  
“For fucks sakes.” Naruto said, pulling some money from his pocket and shoving it into Kakashi's waiting hand.  
Their sensei simply chuckled.  
“What the fuck is this?” Sasuke hissed.  
“We had a bet.” Naruto said, clearly sulking. “I said you and Sakura-chan would just elope somewhere. Kakashi-sensei said you would propose as soon as the mission was over.”  
Sasuke looked between the two of them in disbelief.  
“What took you so long, teme? I tried my best to nudge you in the right direction.” Naruto glared.   
“I was aware of your little crush on Sakura since you were genin.” Kakashi told him and Naruto's head whipped to the Hokage in disbelief.   
Naruto’s head snapped towards Kakashi. “ _Crush_?”   
Kakashi chuckled but Sasuke said nothing. Naruto's jaw dropped. “Hold up! You liked Sakura-chan back then?”   
Sasuke sighed.   
“So, Sasuke, are you asking us for permission?” Kakashi asked.  
Sasuke scoffed. “Of course not. I wanted to know about her parents.”   
Naruto looked visibly uncomfortable. “I don't know if that's a good idea.”   
Sasuke frowned. “Why not?”   
“Sakura and her parents have...issues.” Naruto said carefully.   
“Also,” Kakashi added. “They hate you.”   
Sasuke ignored that. “What kind of issues?”   
Sasuke had an inkling about these issues and he kind of understood why Sakura avoided them. The things Sasuke had heard Sakura's mother say to her...no one should be speaking to Sakura that way. No one should be speaking to their children that way.   
He understood some things about her when they were younger better now. The way she acted made more sense if that was what she was dealing with at home. In a way, Team 7 had healed her as well.   
“They don't get along.” Naruto explained. “They never have. I'm not sure what you remember from when we were younger-”  
“I remember.” Sasuke said. Some days Sakura would meet them with a dark cloud over her after fighting with her parents and she would be extra snappy but would eventually ease up.   
“Well, it only got worse.” Naruto said shrugging.   
“They're not going to give you permission.” Kakashi said.   
“You think I'm going there to ask?” Sasuke scoffed. Sure, their blessing would be nice but if not, he would just _inform_ them that he intends to marry their daughter.  
An apologetic look crossed Kakashi’s face and although he attempted to hide it quickly, it wasn’t fast enough. Sasuke shot him a wary look. “What is it?”  
“Sasuke, this can wai-”  
Sasuke heaved a sigh. “What is it, Kakashi?”  
“I’m sorry to ask this of you now.”  
  


x-x-x-x-

Unlike the year before Sasuke sat next to her at the riverbank. Night had fallen some time ago and they were waiting for the fireworks to start but Sakura’s mind was still with Hinata in front of the ice cream stand. She wasn’t sure what she’d been expecting when Hinata said she had something to tell her…but it wasn’t that.

Hinata was pregnant.

The words had caused Sakura to still in place and stare at Hinata for a moment to long because the girl had given a nervous laugh.  
Sakura stared down at her hands in her lap. _Pregnant._ She hadn’t forgotten about the reaction Sasuke had given during her at the conference. She just hadn’t had the heart to ask him before. Their relationship had still been too new and she’d worried asking about children would be too…premature. But things had changed, hadn’t it?   
She glanced up at Sasuke as the first fireworks lit up the sky in rainbow colors, painting the color across his pale skin.  
 _Hadn’t it?_  
Sakura’s lips parted in a soft inhale, the words on the tip of her tongue but Sasuke spoke first.  
“I’m leaving.”  
Sakura faltered. “I –” she swallowed, her voice dying in her throat. “What?” the word was barely a whisper.   
Sasuke continued to look up at the sky. “Kakashi asked me to investigate something. It’s something no one else can do. I…” his lids dipped, closing briefly. “I don’t know how long I’ll be gone.”  
She knew better than to ask if she could go with him. _It’s something no one else can do._ There was a reason Kakashi had approached him alone. Still, her heart ached fiercely.   
“I’m sorry.”  
Sakura swallowed her tears and shifted closer to him, laying her head down on his shoulder. She didn’t tell him that it was okay. Because it wasn’t. She didn’t want this. She wanted to stay with him. So instead, she said the only thing she could, “I’ll miss you, Sasuke-kun.”  
  


x-x-x-x-

His hand lifted, leaving two single knocks against the door. He’d separated from Sakura after the firework show, telling her he needed to meet with Kakashi to go over his mission details. That hadn’t been entirely true. He would be meeting with Kakashi, _later._ Now, Sasuke found himself in front of Sakura’s childhood home. A place he knew her parents still lived.   
Moments later, the knob twisted and Sakura’s mother stood there, wide-eyed as if Sasuke was the last person she expected.  
“S-Sasuke-san?”  
He didn’t hesitate. “May I come in?”   
Wholly unprepared, Haruno Mebuki stepped aside, still wide-eyed as she mentioned him inside. Sasuke stepped into the living room, his gaze going around the room. There was a family photo on the mantle. Sakura with her parents – but she was a child. The photo was taken long before she’d joined the academy. Was that what they wanted? Was that how they viewed Sakura? Most likely they wanted a child who still adored them, despite their flaws. And one who obeyed them.  
Mebuki, who seemed to have gotten over the shock of seeing him, was much less friendly in the confines of her home.   
“Why have you come here?”  
Sasuke remained unfazed. “I was hoping to speak to your husband.”  
Mebuki folded her arms. “He won’t be back for a while. What do you want?”  
If even Kakashi had heard of their dislike of him, Sasuke had no doubt that Sakura’s parents – or at least her mother – had been talking about him around town.  
“Actually, I’m glad you’re here. Sakura’s made a lot of mistakes. Many of them have sickened me to my stomach. But _this,”_ she indicated to him, “Is by far a new low.” She gave a humourless laugh. “A traitor and a war criminal? I always knew Sakura wasn’t the brightest but-”  
Sasuke gritted his teeth, he’d expected something like this but he’d told himself that no matter what, he would remain respectful. That no matter what was said – this was still Sakura’s mother. But no one was allowed to speak about Sakura in this way. He couldn’t allow that. So, Sasuke did the only thing he could – other than snapping at her. He interrupted. “I’m going to ask Sakura to marry me.”  
Mebuki’s brows shot up and it took her a moment to answer. “And, what? You’ve come to ask my permission?”  
“I don’t need it. But I’d like to have it.” Although now, after hearing her speak about her daughter, he wasn’t even sure he wanted that.  
Her face soured immediately. “You won’t get it. I _forbid_ it.”  
Sasuke shook his head slowly. He should have listened to Kakashi and Naruto. This was a mistake. “Then I’ll take my leave.”  
“Do you hear me?” Mebuki’s voice was rising the more she spoke. “I forbid it!”  
Sasuke didn’t say another word and Mebuki reached out to stop him from leaving but seemed to freeze, her hands hovering in her air as Sasuke looked down at her, Sharingan spinning.   
“Are you going to stop me from leaving?” he asked, still using the same respectful tone.  
Mebuki’s hands dropped to her sides. “No.”  
Sasuke left, slamming the door shut behind him.   
With every step he took away from that house, the anger that boiled in his stomach seemed to settle – replaced by another emotion.

Because he could finally do it now.

He could ask Sakura to marry him.

x-x-x-x-

**_3 months later_ **

Sakura wiped the sweat from her brow as she finally slumped into her office chair. She’d just finished a four hour long surgery but it had felt more like ten. She slipped her feet out of her sandals and twisted her swollen ankles back and forth, groaning at the instant relief she felt. The last three months had been hard, keeping busy at the hospital had helped, but she felt his absence whenever she returned home. The night of the festival he’d returned home only to say…well, not _goodbye,_ but that he would be back as soon as he could. She knew that his mission had to do with the Ōtsutsuki, but beyond that Sasuke hadn’t given her many details. Despite that, Sakura waited for him, quietly hoping for his quick return while knowing that things weren’t that easy and that Sasuke…most likely wouldn’t return anytime soon. She’d known that when Kakashi had sought her out one day after Sasuke had left and _apologized._

Sakura sighed, rubbing her hands up and down her face in frustration. It was no use wallowing in this. That wouldn’t change anything. Instead, she reached for a patient file on her desk and flipped it open.   
A knock at the door drew her attention and Sakura looked up as it opened, revealing her old mentor. Tsunade’s smile faltered and her eyes narrowed as she looked Sakura over.   
“Have you been getting enough sleep, Sakura?” she asked, stepping into the office and shutting the door behind her.  
Sakura blinked. “Oh – I…yes. Why, Tsunade-sama?”  
Tsunade came around the desk, leaning back against it as she placed her palm to Sakura’s forehead and her student indulged her with a small smile. Tsunade’s hand warmed with chakra as she sent it through Sakura’s system. “Have you been feeling sick recently? Flu?”  
“Not really, Tsunade-sama. Just tired.” Sakura admitted.  
Tsunade’s gaze dipped to Sakura’s. “You miss him, don’t you?”  
The smile faded from Sakura’s lips slowly. “All the time.” It was an easy answer because there was no use lying to Tsunade, who already knew the truth.  
Tsunade was about to answer but she paused, her brows twitching slightly and her head tilting sharply.  
“Tsunade-sama?”  
“I’m going to take a wild guess here and say you didn’t know.”  
Sakura hesitated. “…Didn’t know what?”  
Tsunade’s hand lifted and she patted Sakura’s cheek. “Congratulations, Sakura. You’re going to be a mother.”  
  


x-x-x-x-

Sakura barged into Kakashi's office, already in her cloak.   
“Kakashi-sensei. I want permission to leave Konoha.”   
Sakura had stared at the small trashcan next to her desk before leaving, it was filled with crumpled up papers – letters to Sasuke she would never be able to send. She wasn’t even sure if he wanted to have children, but there was no way she could tell him this news in a letter. She wanted to be there. She wanted to tell him in person. She wanted to see his reaction for herself. Either way.  
Kakashi shook his head, “Sakura, you know I can't allow you to go after him.”   
Sakura separated the lapels of her cloak, exposing the small bump that was clear enough to see in the shirt she’d chosen – a bump she hadn’t noticed until after Tsunade had revealed the truth, although, admittedly she might have been pushing it out just the tiniest bit to get her point across. “Let me rephrase that,” Kakashi's eyes widened and she was pretty sure his jaw dropped under the mask.   
“Let me leave Konoha to go tell Sasuke-kun that he's going to be a father.”

x-x-x-x-

Next week will be the last chapter of I Wait, but I will be writing more sasusaku fics soon and would love for you guys to read those as well.

As always I really appreciate the comments, your excitement for this story has really inspired me to keep it going!

Here’s a teaser for the final chapter – Breathe:

“Does it have to be you...”   
Sasuke reached out, taking Sarada's little hand in his. She didn't stir. Sakura could see how difficult this was for him. His hand shook slightly when he smoothed it over their baby's dark hair. And then he swallowed once and turned away.


	34. Breathe

I Wait

Chapter 34 – Breathe

**_“Take a deep breath  
Until both sides of your heart get numb  
Until it hurts a little  
Let out your breath even more  
Until you feel  
like there’s nothing left inside_**.”

Tracking Sasuke down had been easier than Sakura thought, convincing Kakashi had taken longer than she’d expected but Sakura had refused to take no for an answer and eventually their sensei had caved and told her of Sasuke’s last known location. After months of travelling around with Sasuke, Sakura had a good idea of his thought pattern during a mission and where he would most likely go first, where he would be staying, how he would move. It was an inn in a small trading post of a town town close to the border of the fire country and Sound that he was staying. Sakura wasn’t sure how she knew. But the moment she saw the quaint building on the outskirts of town with the clean, easy to read sign…she just _knew_. This would be the kind of place that Sasuke would choose to stay. When she walked in, the inn keeper – an older woman with silvering dark hair looked up, the crow’s feet around her eyes becoming more prominent when she laid eyes on Sakura.   
“Hello, dear.” She mentioned Sakura inside, nodding towards the fan next to the entrance and Sakura heaved a sigh of relief, shooting the lady a grateful smile as she hurried to get inside and in front of the contraption, immediately opening her cloak to the cool air it was blowing.   
“Quite scorching today for this time of year, isn’t it?”  
Sakura smiled over her shoulder. “Yes, I think I got a little bit sunburnt on the way here.”  
She hummed, giving a nod. “Been travelling long?”  
“Not too long.” It had only taken two other towns and multiple _no’s_ for her to reach this place and Sakura was hoping for some good news.   
“Were you wanting to book a room, dear?”  
“I – uh – well, actually, I’ve come looking for someone.” Sakura turned away from the fan a little reluctantly and faced the inn keeper.   
The woman seemed a little reluctant. “Oh? I’m not sure how much help I’m able to be…”  
“I would just like to know if there is – or was – a man staying here, around my age? Tall, dark haired, quiet –”  
Now, the inn keeper gave a little laugh but it sounded a little…sultry to Sakura’s ears. “Handsome?”  
“Uh, yes.” Sakura said with a reluctant smile. This woman was old enough to be her mother but from the sound of that laugh, Sakura had no doubt she’d attempted to hit on Sasuke. Probably more than once.  
“Yes, he’s staying here.”  
Relief and hope blossomed in Sakura’s chest. Sasuke had been staying there – was _still_ booked into the room. “Can I-”  
“He’s not here unfortunately.”  
Sakura’s smile fell.   
“He left about a day ago and hasn’t returned – and before you ask, I’m unable to give you his room key. Our policy is strict, I’m afraid. We respect the privacy of our guests.”  
“I…understand.” Sakura nodded. “Could I just wait for him?” she glanced out of the window. It was close to nightfall. Her best bet would be to wait for him to return, she couldn’t risk the chance of him returning and moving on to another location and missing him altogether. If his things were still here, he would have to return at some point. And Sakura would have to be there waiting for him.  
“…You may.” The inn keeper said after a moment. “He’s in room 3 at the end of the hallway. There is a chair there if you would like to sit.”  
Sakura smiled her thanks and headed down the hallway. She didn’t sit but she did remove her cloak and bag, setting them both down on the floor in front of his room. When the inn keeper stepped away Sakura would have to take a chance and check the room – just to make sure that she wasn’t waiting for some strange man to return, although from the look she’d received from the inn keeper, there was no doubt this was indeed her Sasuke. He was the only man who could illicit that dreamy look from any female he crossed paths with. Sakura leaned back against the wall, letting out a weary sigh. Things had happened so quickly that she hadn’t had much of a chance to process this herself. Her palm pressed against her belly, there was a small bump there but not entirely noticeable yet. Sakura held her breath as a green glow filled the hallway and her hand warmed against her stomach. At first, nothing happened. She felt something there, something that hadn’t been there before – a shape of some kind and then it happened. She felt it – the tiniest heartbeat. Tiny, but strong. A startled sound left her throat and she dropped her hand to her side. Her back slid down the wall until she was seated on the floor, knees drawn up to her chest and Sakura laid her forehead down on them.

It hadn’t been that long ago when Hinata had shared the news of her own pregnancy and Sakura still remembered the stab of envy she’d felt. Sakura had wished so badly that it was her. That she could have Hinata’s life. To be married to the man she loved, to be carrying his child. Sakura had wanted that _so badly_ that she’d felt guilty about it later. She’d never thought much about the possibility of children before. As a thirteen year old, hearing Sasuke speak about reviving his clan had put some ideas into her head but she’d soon realized how unrealistic those dreams were as a shinobi. What would she do? Carry child after child for him and what? Would that have been her life? What about her goals and her ambitions?   
Sakura had given up on those daydreams very quickly and with that the possibility of any children. That perspective had changed before she’d even realized it. Sakura hadn’t known until the mention of children had come up and she’d looked at Sasuke and just _knew_ that she wanted this with him. Children, a family. However many he wanted. A part of her knew that there was a big chance he didn’t want children – considering his reaction when the question had come up. Knowing that had made her uneasy and she’d been afraid to ask him, to even bring the question up to him. Because mostly…she feared him saying no. Would that be a deal breaker for her? Of course not. Would it break _her_?

Maybe.

She hadn’t realized she wanted this. _Everything._ With him. Until it was too late to change her heart. Yes, things between them were still new. And every day they’d spent together she’d managed to love him _more._ And every time she found something about him she didn’t know – a mannerism, a secret he’d kept close to his heart, Sakura could feel that balloon in her chest expanding more and more. But despite that she hadn’t thought – not once – that this baby would be anything other than a blessing. That this child would become their entire world. That their little family would be even more perfect with it there. Sakura swallowed, blinking past the sudden rush of tears and she resisted the urge to touch her stomach again, to confirm that little life was indeed growing inside of her. Something that was both him and her.  
“Sakura?”  
Sakura’s head whipped to the side. The hallway around her was dark, lit only by a single oil lamp at the end where he was standing. It lit his frame well enough that Sakura could see the shock on his face. But it was _him._ Sasuke.

And seeing him again after months stole her breath.   
“Sasuke-…kun.”   
He was across the hallway before she could even inhale and it took Sakura a moment of just staring up at him before she could push herself up from the floor. He didn’t ask what she was doing there or why she’d come – not yet, anyway. Sasuke swallowed soundlessly, the only indication was the movement of his adam’s apple. He reached past her, pressing into her as he leaned forward to unlock the door to his room. The silence hung between them as Sakura turned and stepped into the room ahead of him and the sound of the lock turning brought everything home. For a moment she’d forgotten – got distracted by him. By his proximity. But that wasn’t right. She was here because she was expecting his child.

And she needed to tell him.

Sakura turned to face him but before she could speak she felt his hand in her hair and her forehead was pressed to his chest. Her tears returned harshly and Sakura took a shaky breath, her arms heavy at her sides. He’d missed her, she knew that. She could feel it. Just as much as she’d missed him. For a long moment they just stood together like that and then Sakura lifted her head and pushed herself up on her toes and pressed her lips against his. Sasuke tensed and Sakura kissed him again, a simple thing – just pressing her lips to his. Green eyes flipped up to meet his gaze and Sasuke seemed to relax then, his hand pressing against her nape to bring her mouth to his and Sakura opened up to him immediately, his lips warm but almost cautious on hers.  
“Sakura,” he mumbled as if he wasn’t sure if he wanted to talk or continue kissing her. “I need to…”  
“Tell me something?” Sakura guessed and Sasuke considered before nodding. “Something like that.”  
“Me too.”  
When he lifted a brow Sakura grinned nervously, trying to buy more time to prepare herself as she shook her head. “You go first.”  
“There’s probably a better way to do this. _No,_ I know there’s a better way but I – “ Sasuke broke off, staring down at her before leaning down and pressing a hard kiss to her lips. “Fuck, Sakura. Seeing you again…I just…” he inhaled deeply and stepped back. “I want you to marry me, Sakura.”  
Sakura faltered, blinking rapidly as if her mind couldn’t process what she’d just heard. _There was no way….no way he’d just said that._ Marry her?   
“Sakura?”  
“Are you asking me?” she croaked.  
Sasuke didn’t hesitate. “Aa. I am.”  
 _Say it._ Sakura inhaled sharply. _Say yes. Say you’ll marry him._  
“I…I’m pregnant, Sasuke-kun.” The words came out as barely a whisper but he heard her. She knew he did because Sasuke became still very quickly and the emotion seemed to vanish from his face in an instant. For the first time…his eyes were closed off from her.  
“Sasuke-kun…?” _Say something.  
_ “You’re pregnant.” He said. Not a question.  
“I…yes. I am.”  
“And you came here to tell me.” He said as if he was piecing it together in his mind.  
It wasn’t a question but Sakura answered again, if only to fill the tense silence. “Yes.”  
Sasuke turned sharply and stumbled to the bed, drunk in his step, but Sakura couldn’t move from the spot as she watched him slump down, putting his head in his hand.  
In a way…she’d expected this after seeing his face that day at the conference but a part of her had hoped…. _hoped_ he would be happy. That he would share what she’d been feeling. But this wasn’t that. This was the exact opposite. His dread was almost palpable and it sunk into her pores making it hard to breathe. She wanted to speak, to saying something, _anything._ But as he dropped his hand and looked at her, Sakura knew there was nothing she could say to change this. To change that look on his face.   
Unconsciously, her palm pressed against her stomach again as if the child could somehow bring her comfort and Sasuke’s eyes followed the movement with an almost pained look in them.   
“Just tell me why.” Sakura said with more strength in her voice than she was actually feeling.  
“I’m cursed, Sakura.” He sounded almost…broken then. _Lost._ “The Uchiha…are cursed.”  
Sakura said nothing as he squeezed his eyes shut. “I didn’t want to pass this shit on.” His voice cracked at the end, cutting off the sentence abruptly.  
He’d mentioned it before. The curse that he’d lived through with his brother. The curse that the Uchiha had suffered from the beginning.  
Sakura stepped towards him, kneeling between his knees as she took his hand. “But Sasuke-kun,” she said softly. “You chose differently.”   
Sasuke frowned, his fingers twitching in her hand.  
“You turned away from the curse at the Valley of the End. You made the choice to embrace the Will of Fire. And so will our child.”  
“How can you be sure?”  
“Because this baby will have us.”   
Sakura stood, slowly bringing his hand to her stomach, giving him every opportunity to pull away.

He didn’t.

And she watched the pain disappear from his face and that same wonder take over his face that she’d seen there only a few times before as he felt what she had.

A heartbeat.

x-x-x-x-  
  


They were married a few days later and somehow the letter had reached Konoha in time because Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi, Sai and Ino had all arrived before the ceremony. While Sakura had intended to just wear a dress she’d packed, Hinata and Ino had other ideas and arrived with a ceremonial kimono packed away. While they’d only been able to bring so much, Sakura was still grateful. When Sakura emerged, Sasuke had also changed from what he’d been planning to wear. He stood at the shrine, waiting for her dressed in the traditional black and white. An endlessly tender look in his eyes as she closed the distance between them.

Their little family stood together as Sasuke and Sakura were finally bound together.

Sakura hadn’t returned to Konoha after their honeymoon. Sasuke had written to Kakashi and although he’d sometimes disappeared during their travels to investigate what she knew was linked to that clan neither of them dared to mention it. They continued going from village to village as he’d done during his redemption journeys, helping where they could. Sometimes staying for days so that Sakura could heal villagers in places where they desperately needed it. Sasuke never stopped her but he always stayed close by, keeping an eye on her. And despite her growing belly, he continued to familiarize himself with her body, finding new ways to pleasure her at every opportunity and Sakura had done things to him in turn that made her blush days later when she recalled it. But mostly, what she remembered from those months was waking in the middle of the night to feel his hand on the bare skin of her stomach – idly drawing shapes into her skin with a reverent touch. Not once had she stirred or given him any indication that she was awake, and if he knew, he’d never said anything himself and neither mentioned it but it was impossible for Sakura to forget.

They’d attempted to pin down exactly when she’d gotten pregnant but the fact that they’d been unable to keep their hands off of each other from the moment they returned to Konoha…made finding the exact time a little hard. Sakura surmised that when she’d found him she must have been around three months but even in guessing that, she still went into labour early. They’d been planning to return to Konoha to have Tsunade or Shizune deliver the baby and had in fact been on their way there when it happened. She’d been waddling, holding on to his arm for support and despite the fact that they’d needed to stop often to rest, Sasuke had thought they were making good time back, until her water broke. Two days’ travel from Konoha.  
“Are you panicking?” Sakura hissed, gripping onto his arm tightly as she glared up at him.  
“I’m not.” Sasuke denied.  
“It’s written all over your face.” Sakura glared up at him half-heartedly but groaned when a contraction hit her.   
“…Sakura?”  
“It hurts, Sasuke-kun,”   
Sasuke grew quiet again and Sakura peeked up at him. “ _Sasuke-kun_ ,”  
“I’m fine,” he said, his voice hard despite the shock on his face.   
Carrying Sakura had never been a problem. But carrying a heavily pregnant Sakura with only one arm proved to be a little more difficult. Sasuke knew where he needed to go. There was no way he could let Sakura have this baby out on the road. He knew she wouldn’t like it but he saw no other choice this far away from civilization. And maybe she was so out of it that she wouldn’t notice. Or so he’d hoped.

Unfortunately, she did.  
  


Sakura noticed the familiar look of one of Orochimaru’s hideouts immediately. “ _No,”_ she tried to say around the pain. “Sasuke- _kun I-_ ”  
“Sakura, be reasonable.”  
Sakura wailed into her hand as another bout of pain slammed through her and Sasuke put a hand on her head almost helplessly. “Be reasonable? Sasuke-kun –”  
“What the hell is all this noise?”  
Sakura’s head snapped up to the new voice, her hair hung around her head, now much longer than it had ever been but she recognized that voice anywhere.  
 _Karin.  
_ The redhead looked understandably shocked at the scene – Sakura panting and covered in sweat, her hands braced on her knees, belly round and unmistakably pregnant with Sasuke next to her no doubt looking panicked and pale despite him saying otherwise.   
“Karin,” Sasuke said and her eyes went to him immediately. Sakura knew that look all too well. It was the same way she’d always looked at him. _Before._ But there was defeat in Karin’s eyes too, as if she was attempting to mask her heart breaking. “I need your help.”  
“I figured.” Karin said in her rough way. “Tch. _Fine._ Bring her,” Karin turned without another word. And Sasuke slipped his hand into Sakura’s and she glanced up at him – perhaps to see if he’d noticed the look on Karin’s face, but Sasuke just gave her an encouraging look and helped her along.   
It was somewhere on her way into the room and laying down on the bed that Sakura made peace with it. She would give birth to their baby in one of Orochimaru’s hideouts, there was no getting out of it now.  
Sasuke came around her, slipping his hand into hers as Karin returned with cloths and water and immediately began barking orders and despite Sakura yelling back at her, she began to respect Karin in those moments. She might never like the woman, but she respected her.   
Sakura had no concept of time as the pain dragged on but Sasuke’s hand was an anchor, keeping her from floating away altogether.   
And then it was over. The wail of a baby filled the room. A sound she’d heard many times in the hospital and never given it a second thought. Now, it caused her to break. A sob bubbled from her lips and then another. She felt Sasuke’s hand smooth down her face, his lips against the skin of her cheek as he spoke.  
“It’s a girl, Sakura.”  
“A girl?” she only cried harder.  
Karin bundled the baby up, her hand smoothing over the blanket before lifting the child up in gentle hands and walking over to where Sakura was still crying but she seemed to quiet down the moment she laid eyes on the bundle.   
Karin placed the baby in Sakura’s arms slowly and Sakura stopped breathing as she stared down at the little baby who looked just like Sasuke, down to the patch of dark hair on her head. She was so enamoured by the little wonder that she didn’t even notice when Karin slipped out of the room. Slowly Sakura lifted her eyes to Sasuke but he was staring down at the baby in her arms, unshed tears in his eyes. He didn’t even blink when his eyes moved to Sakura and she smiled softly but his legs seemed to bend then. She held a hand out to him and Sasuke gripped onto it tightly as he climbed onto the bed next to her, his arm going around her gently as both of them stared down at the bundle in her arms for hours to come.  
  


It was Sakura who had taken a piece of paper the next morning when she’d gotten up – despite Sasuke’s protests about it being too soon – and written down the name she had in mind. She’d been thinking of it for a while. Three parts to make up her name.   
She’d handed the piece of paper to Sasuke and he’d taken one look at it and the emotion had disappeared from his face, but his fingers had tightened around the paper.   
And then he’d set it down on the small table. “Sakura,” his arm had gone around her waist slowly, and she could feel the tightness in his body when he pulled her close and buried his face in her neck.  
  


“Arigato.”   
  


They’d stayed at the hideout only long enough for Sakura to recover and when it was time to leave, Sakura asked where they would go next. Sasuke answered with one simple word as he stared down at Sarada.   
“Home.”

x-x-x-x-

Them returning to Konoha with a baby had been a shock to Naruto at first but he’d gotten over it quickly since he was also very proudly showing off his new born. Hinata had given birth just days before Sakura. To a boy the spitting image of his father. Sakura would never grow tired of seeing how excited both Naruto and Sasuke were about being fathers. Sasuke, more quietly so, but it was evident in everything he did.

And for a while, they were happy.

But Sakura knew it was coming.

The five Kage summit. And it was upon them before she knew it. And when Naruto arrived at the door days later, quietly handing Sasuke a letter – she _knew_. Sasuke changed in front of her eyes. He folded the letter shut and handed it back to Naruto with a stiffness she hadn’t seen in years and then he shut the door between them, cutting off whatever Naruto was about to say. Sasuke had known that Sakura was watching and when he looked up at her something inside of her seemed to crack and split open. He said nothing as he turned, and headed to Sarada’s room.  
Sakura followed him in to where Sarada was sleeping.  
It took her a moment to find the right words. To know exactly what to say to make this better. To make this _not happen at all._ “Do you have to go?” Sakura whispered around the pain that clouded her throat as Sasuke stood over Sarada's bed, watching the little girl breathe steadily.   
Sasuke’s breath hitched. “Aa-”   
“Does it have to be you...”   
Sasuke reached out, taking Sarada's little hand in his. She didn't stir. Sakura could see how difficult this was for him. His hand shook slightly when he smoothed it over their little girl’s dark hair. And then he swallowed once, closing his eyes as he turned away. Sakura followed him out and down the hallway, where he bent and put his shoes on and when he stood it took him a long moment to turn to her, as if he struggled to do it. Sakura stared up at him wide-eyed. _Don’t cry._ She knew this was it. It could be months. No, _years_ before she saw him again. _Don’t cry.  
_ “There's no one else who can do this, Sakura.” he told her, sounding like there was a forced calm in his voice. The doors were closed but it felt like the cold November air blew onto her bare skin. Sakura gave a few quick nods, but she couldn't speak. They stared at each other, unable to move, unable to look away. Unshed tears swam in her eyes.   
  


_I know_. She wanted to say.

_I don't want you do go_. She wanted to say.

“I know, Sakura.” he said, his voice soft.   
Sakura blinked in surprise and her tears finally spilled over. He was there though, Sasuke slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. Sakura whimpered in agony as she put her arms around him.   
“I love you, Sakura. Never forget that.” he said right into her ear but it only made her cry harder.  
“I love you, I love you, I love-,” she sobbed, the words were blubbered and probably unintelligible, but Sasuke understood. He pulled back a little and kissed her deeply and Sakura didn't hesitate, she clung to him as his arm tightened around her and she kissed him back fiercely. She wasn't sure how long they stood there, in each other's arms, kissing. But any amount of time would've been over too soon.   
Both breathless, they pulled back only enough to look at each other. Sakura continued to cry silently and Sasuke cheeks were damp and she wondered if she'd wet them while kissing him.   
“Be safe, please. Promise me.”   
Sasuke swallowed tightly. “Aa. I promise.”   
“And don't forget that I... _we'll_ be here at home waiting for you. For as long as it takes.”  
Sasuke's eyes widened and then he squeezed them shut tightly his forehead somehow finding hers. Sakura leaned up and kissed him softly. “Don't forget.”   
Sasuke stepped back.   
She didn't say goodbye. “Itte rasshai.”

_Come home soon._

Sasuke took last long look at her and then he slid open the door and stepped out.

x-x-x-x-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who took the time to read this story and thanks to those who left me comments, I never would have been able to keep writing this without your support.   
> My friend has been telling me to post writing related stuff on my twitter (updates, snippets, etc.). I’m not sure because I hardly post there and it’s just me liking a ton of Sasusaku and Attack on Titan stuff at the moment. But if anyone is interested, I can definitely do it. I’m planning another sasusaku fic at the moment and would post updates on it there then. My Twitter is zanachaaan. Also, anyone is welcome to message me about anything – I’m always happy to chat!  
> Again, thank you to everyone for reading this. 
> 
> Much love and stay safe,  
> Zana-lee


End file.
